A travers le temps
by Always Silver Pen
Summary: Elijah a un plan pour envoyer Caroline dans le passé changer le destin de Klaus. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Kol essaierait de la séduire et lui de la tuer. Les Originels accueilleront-ils Caroline ? Ou vont-ils se débarrasser d'elle avant que Klaus ne puisse réaliser l'importance qu'elle a pour lui ? Klaroline, les Originels
1. Chapter 1

**N/A : Hi everybody !**_**  
**_

**Je poste cette traduction (de moi, évidemment !) de la merveilleuse fanfiction "_Destiny_", écrite par l'auteur américaine _klauslove_. Vous pourrez la retrouver sur ce site.  
**

**Thèmes : Voyages dans le temps, romance, drame.  
**

**WARNING : Fans hardcore du Klaroline exigés ! D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à cette fic que je me suis mise à les apprécier dans la série. Au début, je trouvais ce couple mal fait, mais j'ai quand même tenté de lire deux, trois histoires sur eux. Et je suis tombée sur celle-là. Tellement bien écrite que c'est impossible de ne pas finir par aimer le Klaroline.  
**

**Je suis consciente que le premier chapitre est... très descriptif, mais ça vaut vraiment le coup ! Bonne lecture !  
**

**Se passe après le 3x21.  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Caroline était assise sur banc, un peu à l'écart du centre de la petite ville négligée dont elle venait de découvrir l'existence. Les rues étaient désertes, mais étant donné qu'il était plus de minuit et qu'il y avait à peine deux cents habitants dans cette ville, elle n'était guère surprise par le silence. Les premières semaines, ce silence avait été réparateur, mais maintenant la solitude la consumait et la laissait dans un état proche du désespoir. Son ancienne vie à Mystic Falls lui manquait.

Les textos incessants d'Elena au sujet de son triangle amoureux lui manquaient. Bonnie l'appelant pour lui parler d'un nouveau sort qu'elle était parvenue à effectuer. Même Damon et ses insultes constantes lui manquaient. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'entendre l'appeler Barbie. Pour être entourée de ses amis. Ou tout simplement pour être en compagnie de quelqu'un qui connaissait son vrai nom.

En levant les yeux vers la pleine lune, haute dans le ciel sombre, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander où Tyler se trouvait à cet instant. Était-il en sécurité ? Pensait-il encore à elle ? Ils ne s'étaient séparés qu'un mois plus tôt, mais une petite partie d'elle aurait aimé être restée avec lui.

Elle continua de contempler les étoiles, le souvenir des dernières semaines repassant dans son esprit.

Un mois plus tôt, Alaric l'avait torturée au lycée. Heureusement, grâce à Elena et même, à sa grande surprise, à Klaus, elle avait réussi à s'échapper. Elle était directement rentrée chez elle, sans regarder en arrière une seule fois. Elle était restée à l'intérieur et avait attendu l'appel qui lui dirait que leur petite ville était à nouveau en sécurité. Elle avait attendu toute la nuit et rien. Finalement, vers deux heures du matin, elle avait reçu l'appel de Tyler.

Klaus était mort. Enfin, pas vraiment mort, avait-elle appris alors qu'elle était sur le point de paniquer parce que Tyler serait bientôt mort aussi. Non, il était desséché. Elle était confuse, mais Tyler lui avait dit qu'il viendrait dans la matinée pour tout lui expliquer. En attendant, elle devait rester chez elle parce qu'Alaric errait toujours dans les rues de Mystic Falls.

Une heure après, son esprit s'était apaisée et son corps était tombé dans un profond sommeil. Elle avait été remplie de soulagement et de joie en apprenant que Klaus avait disparu, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir son estomac se nouer. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Bien sûr, il l'avait sauvée deux fois, mais c'était un monstre, et elle était certaine qu'il ne tenait pas plus à elle qu'à n'importe quelle autre fille. Il avait tenté de la séduire pour s'amuser. Elle savait que si elle avait cédé à ses gestes romantiques, il se serait servi d'elle pour son corps. Et après quelques semaines, il en aurait fini avec elle et serait passé à une autre jeune fille naïve.

Elle refusait d'être cette Caroline. La Caroline qu'elle était avant d'être transformée. Elle était jeune, immature, ignorante, et désespérément à la recherche d'amour partout où il ne fallait pas. Plus maintenant. Elle était forte, indépendante et surtout expérimentée. Elle ne serait plus jamais la blonde idiote.

Tyler avait été sur les marches de son perron au petit matin et lui avait tout expliqué. Il lui avait appris que Damon et Stefan étaient en chemin pour cacher le corps de Klaus dans un endroit secret. Tout ce que savait Tyler, c'est que ce serait dans une grande étendue d'eau. Où, selon Damon, personne n'avait rien à faire. Elle avait décidé de s'en ficher. Klaus avait choisi de faire son lit de cette façon, il était maintenant temps pour lui de s'y coucher. Elle avait été choquée d'apprendre qu'il avait tenté de vider Elena de son sang. Elle s'était honnêtement sentie soulagée de savoir que Klaus était vraiment diabolique et elle ne ressentirait aucune sympathie pour lui.

Le lendemain soir, Tyler et Caroline avait appris par leurs mères ce qui se passait au Conseil. Ils avaient dû quitter la ville et étaient partis ensemble, pour le meilleur espéraient-ils. Elle avait fait ses adieux à tout le monde et ils lui avaient promis de trouver le moyen de neutraliser Alaric et d'hypnotiser le conseil à tout oublier. Ses amis avaient promis qu'ils pourraient rentrer chez eux en l'espace de quelques semaines.

Pas même une semaine après, Tyler avait perdu son sang-froid et était constamment de mauvaise humeur. Râlant sans arrêt à propos de tout et de tous. Chaque ville où ils s'arrêtaient n'était jamais assez bien et à la fin de la semaine, la tension entre eux était devenue insupportable. Le coup final avait été porté un soir au début de la deuxième semaine de leur fuite. Caroline était sous la douche et quand elle avait ouvert la porte pour retourner dans leur chambre, elle avait vu Tyler lever les yeux d'un morceau de papier. Son regard était rempli de rage et son visage tordu par la colère, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si furieux.

- "Qu'est-ce que ça fiche ici, ça ?" avait-il demandé en agitant le dessin que Klaus lui avait donné le soir du bal.

Quand elle avait fait ses bagages, elle l'avait mis dans son livre préféré _Orgueil et Préjugés_. Elle avait relu ce livre chaque été depuis qu'on le lui avait offert pour son treizième anniversaire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait pris le dessin, mais elle se sentait mal à l'idée de le laisser derrière elle. Peut-être comme un rappel de ce qu'était le vrai mal rôdant dans l'obscurité, même si une partie d'elle savait que c'était aussi un rappel de l'humanité qui se cachait même chez les pires monstres

- "Je ne sais pas. J'avais oublié que c'était là" avait-elle menti en se dirigeant vers sa valise et en tirant une robe d'été bleu clair.

- "Si tu as oublié, je peux le détruire alors" avait-il répondu en s'apprêtant à le déchirer.

Avant même de réfléchir, elle avait traversé la pièce et lui avait arraché le dessin des mains. L'expression sur son visage était un mélange de surprise, de colère et de douleur. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

- "Ce n'est qu'un dessin. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je choisisse de le garder ?" avait-elle demandé dans un murmure, trop honteuse pour le regarder dans les yeux et effrayée de ce qu'elle pourrait y voir.

- "Je vois, de toute façon, peu importe ce que ce dessin représente pour toi, je m'en fiche. Je pense que nous savons tous les deux que ce que nous avions l'année dernière est terminé" avait-il dit en rassemblant ses affaires et en les jetant dans sa valise.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Si elle ne parlait pas maintenant, elle le perdrait pour toujours. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle aimait Tyler, non ? Pourtant, aucun mot n'était sorti de sa bouche, elle était restée sur place, sans même lever la tête. Elle l'avait senti s'approcher et avait enfin levé les yeux.

- "Au revoir, Caroline, prends soin de toi" avait-il dit doucement, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

- "Au revoir, Tyler."

C'était tout ce qu'elle était parvenue à murmurer et elle n'avait pas bougé pendant dix minutes après avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. C'était fini. Il était parti et elle avait eu envie de pleurer. Elle aurait alors voulu courir pour le rattraper et lui demander pardon. Le supplier de détruire le dessin parce qu'il ne signifiait rien pour elle, mais elle était restée là, figée. Elle ne parvenait ni à parler ni à pleurer en se laissant tomber au sol. Elle s'était appuyée contre le mur froid, le regard fixe, et avait essayé de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi ne pleurait-elle pas ? Elle était restée assise pendant une heure avant de faire ses valises et de quitter la chambre. Elle savait pourquoi elle l'avait laissé partir et savait aussi pourquoi elle avait gardé le dessin de Klaus. Tyler n'était pas assez, elle voulait, avait besoin de plus. Elle voulait un véritable amour passionné, elle voulait un homme qui voulait les mêmes choses qu'elle, un homme à qui elle pouvait faire confiance et surtout, elle voulait un homme qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle savait que cet homme existait et qu'il était maintenant temps de le trouver.

Voilà pourquoi elle était là, assise sur ce banc dans cette petite ville, seule. Alaric était toujours en liberté, elle ne pouvait donc rentrer chez elle. Elle se demandait si ses amis essayaient toujours de le neutraliser. Au début, ils l'appelaient tous les jours, mais maintenant plus d'une semaine était passée depuis que Bonnie avait pris de ses nouvelles. Bonnie et Jeremy avaient décidé de se remettre ensemble, et Caroline pensait que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'appelait plus autant. Elena avait finalement choisi entre Stefan et Damon, et sans surprise, son choix avait été Stefan. Damon avait quitté la ville le lendemain. Elle savait que se débarrasser d'Alaric pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle ne serait plus en tête de liste pour Damon maintenant qu'il avait renoncé à Elena.

Alors elle attendait, voyageant de ville en ville, sous le nom de « Lola ». Elle ne restait jamais nulle part plus de quelques jours, sa mère lui ayant dit que des membres du conseil continuaient de la chercher. Était-ce ce à quoi sa vie allait se résumer ? Au moins pour les soixante prochaines années, le temps que les membres du conseil soient tous morts. Mais raconteraient-ils à leurs enfants des histoires sur les vampires et leur montreraient-ils sa photo ? Combien de temps allait-elle devoir fuir ?

Elle retourna à son hôtel après un arrêt par le petit hôpital du coin, bien qu'il ressemblait plus à un grand cabinet de médecin. Elle détestait ces petites villes, mais elle était certaine d'être recherchée dans les grandes villes. Elle rafla toutes les poches de sang de l'hôpital et retourna dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, mais le sommeil ne venait pas facilement depuis qu'elle avait quitté Mystic Falls. Alors elle se contenta de fixer le plafond du regard jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, moment où elle réussit enfin à s'endormir.

Elle partit le soir suivant et roula environ 4 heures avant de s'arrêter dans une autre petite ville pitoyable. Celle-ci avait un bar qui n'avait pas l'air trop décrépit. Elle sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres pour la première de toute la semaine. Elle entra dans le bar et regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne lui semblait familier. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret et commanda un verre. Après le deuxième, elle commença à se détendre et à baisser sa garde.

Un étudiant s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille, s'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté d'elle.

- "Je ne t'avais jamais vu ici, jolie demoiselle" bredouilla-t-il à son oreille.

Son haleine puait l'alcool et les cigarettes. Elle essaya de cacher son dégoût. Il n'était pas laid, mais il était hors de question qu'elle reste à côté de lui une minute de plus.

- "Parce que c'est la première fois que je viens ici. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais être seule" répondit-elle d'un ton agressif, espérant qu'il comprendrait.

Elle repoussa son bras et se tourna vers lui.

- "Eh ben, tu es une petite garce ! On dirait que tu as besoin que je t'enseigne les bonnes manières !" rétorqua l'homme en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, l'homme fut arraché de son siège et on lui ordonna de partir.

Elle leva les yeux et fut choquée de voir Elijah devant elle. Que faisait-il ici ? Se souvenait-il d'elle ? Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'à quelques reprises. Peut-être que non, il pouvait juste avoir décidé d'aider une jeune fille innocente.

Elle sourit et le remercia avant de retourner à son verre.

Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'il s'était assis sur le tabouret que l'étudiant avait occupé. Elle sentit son corps se raidir et ne savait pas comment réagir. Était-il au courant pour Klaus ? Croyait-il qu'elle était impliquée ?

- "Comment ça va, Caroline ?" lui demanda Elijah d'un ton étonnamment amical.

- "Ca va, merci" répondit-elle en essayant de cacher sa peur.

- "Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal. C'est tout le contraire en fait" fit-il.

Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle, mais elle ne se tourna pas pour le regarder, submergée par trop d'émotions. Était-ce une coïncidence si elle le croisait ? Pensait-il qu'elle savait où était Klaus ? Voulait-il se venger ? Elle resta silencieuse et prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson, regrettant de ne pas avoir commandé quelque chose de plus fort. Elle voulait s'en aller, s'enfuir aussi loin que possible, mais elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que cette rencontre était un pur hasard et quand il partirait, elle quitterait cette petite ville.

- "J'ai entendu dire que mon frère avait eu quelques ennuis" fit-il calmement.

Oh mince, il savait. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration, mais c'était inutile. Elle avait peur de la mort.

- "Oui, il a essayé de tuer Elena, nous n'avions pas le choix" répondit-elle en essayant de paraître forte.

Elle alla jusqu'à se tourner vers lui, mais elle savait qu'il pouvait parfaitement sentir sa peur.

- "Donc, tu admets avoir aussi joué un rôle ?" demanda-t-il tout aussi calmement en sirotant son whisky.

Ses mots coulaient comme une musique. Il ne paraissait pas en colère contre elle, même si elle ne pouvait s'y fier. C'était un Originel, après tout.

- "Je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé et je ne l'ai su qu'après, mais si j'avais été là, j'aurais aidé mes amis" répondit-elle de sa voix la plus ferme.

- "Merci de ton honnêteté, Caroline" fit-il avec un sourire avant de retourner à son verre.

N'allait-il pas la mettre en pièces ? Elena avait toujours dit du bien d'Elijah et maintenant elle voyait pourquoi. Entendant un bruit, elle se retourna et regarda vers la porte. Elle vit Kol entrer.

_Oh merde_, se dit-elle. Evidemment, Elijah jouait le bon flic et quand elle baisserait sa garde et sortirait, Kol serait le méchant flic et la tuerait. Comme si Elijah pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il appela l'homme derrière le bar et lui commanda un autre verre. Elle le regarda et hocha la tête en remerciement.

Il sourit légèrement, puis fit signe à Kol de s'approcher.

Kol s'assit sur l'autre tabouret à côté d'elle.

- "Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous ici ? Je t'ai manqué ?" sourit Kol.

- "Je me souviens à peine de toi" répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

- "Tu devrais surveiller tes paroles !" fit-il avec un petit rire avant de commander un verre et de garder la bouteille.

- "Ca suffit, Kol" intervint Elijah, rappelant à Caroline qu'il était là.

- "Est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour que vous soyez ici ?" demanda-t-elle enfin en espérant ne pas le regretter.

- "On te dérange ?" interrogea Kol dans un rire.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Elijah prit la parole.

- "Où est Niklaus ?" demanda-t-il.

- "Je suis désolée, mais je n'en sais rien" répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'il ne puisse pas douter d'elle.

- "Alors dis-nous ce que tu sais" ajouta Elijah.

- "Damon et Stefan étaient censés le mettre dans une grande étendue d'eau. Ce sont les mots exacts et c'est tout ce que je sais" répondit Caroline avec prudence.

- "Hummm, Klaus a toujours aimé les bons bains" lâcha Kol en riant.

Elijah lui lança un regard qui le fit taire.

- "Je te remercie, Caroline. Cela nous aidera. Plusieurs sorcières essaient de le trouver pour nous et toute information est utile " lui dit Elijah avec sourire.

Elle avait l'impression que les choses se passaient bien et était à peu près certaine de quitter l'endroit en vie.

- "Mon frère t'appréciait beaucoup" ajouta-t-il.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir à cela. Alors, elle se contenta de hocher la tête, les lèvres serrées.

- "Niklaus ne s'est jamais beaucoup attaché à personne, il a toujours vu l'amour comme une faiblesse. Quelque chose que ses ennemis pourraient utiliser contre lui."

Il la regarda comme s'il avait remarqué qu'il avait toute son attention et continua :

- "Mais toi, Caroline, tu as retenu son attention. Aucune autre femme et aucun homme n'ont jamais pu lui parler comme tu l'as fait sans que son mauvais caractère ne provoque leur mort sur-le-champ. Je crois que si tu l'avais rencontré à un autre moment de sa vie, tu aurais partagé ses sentiments, faisant peut-être de lui un homme meilleur."

Elle le dévisagea d'un air choqué et essaya de digérer ce qu'il venait de dire.

- "Tu vois, je crois que s'il avait ressenti de l'amour et avait eu une femme forte à ses côtés, quelqu'un plein de vie, il aurait pu éviter ce destin. Notre famille n'aurait peut-être pas été déchirée par son obsession de sa malédiction et de l'armée qu'il veut créer" continua-t-il en poussant un soupir.

Caroline remarqua qu'il avait l'air triste. Klaus lui manquait-il vraiment ? Klaus l'avait mis lui et ses autres frères et sœurs dans des cercueils après avoir planté des dagues dans leurs cœurs. Comment pouvait-il lui pardonner ?

- "C'est mon frère" déclara-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- "Vous n'êtes pas inquiets qu'après avoir été réveillé, il vous trahisse encore ?" demanda-t-elle en choisissant ses mots avec soin parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'offenser.

- "Il se fait tard et nous sommes ici pour une seule raison. Toi" fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle sentit Kol s'approcher aussi. Comme s'ils savaient qu'elle voulait s'enfuir.

- "Pourquoi ?" marmonna-t-elle doucement.

Elle commençait à avoir des vertiges.

- "Je crois que tu es la seule chance de rédemption de Klaus. C'est mon frère et je lui dois ça. Un jour, tu me remercieras de t'avoir aidé."

Maintenant, Elijah se tenait juste devant elle.

- "M'aider ?"

Elle parvint à peine à prononcer ce mot et soudain, la pièce se mit à tourner autour d'elle.

Tout devint noir.

* * *

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente avant de se réveiller dans une pièce remplie de bougies.

Elle vit Kol, Elijah, et même Rebekah, occupés à parler à une vieille femme. Elle essaya d'écouter.

- "Ca ne va pas marcher !" siffla Rebekah.

- "Nous devons essayer, la sorcière l'a vu. C'est ce que nous devons faire si nous voulons que notre famille soit à nouveau réunie" lui chuchota Elijah.

- "Peu importe, je n'arrive pas à imaginer que Nik puisse vouloir de ce pitoyable vampire. Elle ne se nourrit même pas d'humains" déclara Rebekah qui essayait de convaincre Elijah.

- "Niklaus a ressenti quelque chose pour elle et c'est suffisant. Nous devons essayer" répondit Elijah.

- "Si ça ne marche pas, je suis sûr que Nik aimera la tuer au moins" ricana Kol.

La vieille femme se mit à leur parler, juste au moment où Caroline se sentait à nouveau glisser dans l'inconscience.

- "Elle est la lumière de ses ténèbres. Elle va le rejoindre et tout va changer. Il changera. Elle aura des difficultés à le trouver et à ne pas se faire tuer, mais ce sont les seuls problèmes que je vois. Ils ont une connexion et je ne crains pas qu'il la tue. Ce qui ne signifie pas que personne d'autre ne le fera. Elle sera en danger" fit la sorcière d'une voix calme, comme si elle faisait ça tous les jours.

- "Elle sera toujours un vampire ?" demanda Rebekah.

- "Oui, si tout se passe comme prévu" répondit la sorcière.

- "Il vaudrait mieux que tout se passe comme prévu, sinon tu le regretteras !" cracha Kol.

- "Quand reviendra-t-elle ?" demanda Elijah.

- "Cela dépendra d'elle. Nous prendrons contact avec elle quand il sera temps de lui faire savoir comment revenir" répondit-elle.

Caroline reprit conscience et remarqua que Rebekah s'était assise à côté d'elle.

- "Ravie que tu sois enfin réveillée. Je voulais juste que tu saches… Si tu lui fais du mal ou si tu le trahi, je t'arracherais le cœur avant même que tu n'aies une chance de t'expliquer" fit Rebekah d'un ton dur.

Que se passait-il ? Klaus était-il en vie ? Était-il ici ?

- "Il est temps" fit la sorcière en s'approchant de Caroline et en commençant à chanter.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Son corps se mit à trembler et le sol à s'agiter. Avant même de pouvoir crier, elle se sentit tomber. Tout devint noir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente heurter de l'eau.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, vit qu'elle se trouvait au milieu d'un lac et essaya de se calmer. Son corps tremblait incontrôlablement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans une forêt qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle entendait un bruit qui se rapprochait et qui ressemblait à des pas de cheval. Elle nagea jusqu'à la rive et se laissa tomber au sol en essayant de se ressaisir. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-elle ? Elle regarda son bras et vit des mots s'y inscrire. Elle s'assit et commença à lire.

« Tu es la lumière de ses ténèbres. Donne-lui une chance et tous tes rêves deviendront réalité. »

Au moment où elle lisait le dernier mot, l'inscription disparut. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se leva. Elle portait une longue robe d'un bleu profond et était pieds nus. Tout était différent ici. Elle entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient et vit des silhouettes venir de la forêt.

- "Bonjour ?" lança-t-elle en tremblant de peur.

- "Bonjour."

Elle se retourna et vit Kol à quelques pas d'elle. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Il avait toujours le même aspect, mais avec quelque chose d'innocent. Et pourquoi portait-il des vêtements qui avaient l'air si anciens ?

_Oh mon dieu, où suis-je ?_ se demanda-t-elle avant que tout redevienne noir.

* * *

**Bravo, si vous en êtes là, c'est que vous avez décidé de supporter les longues descriptions ;-) Le prochain chapitre s'annonce un peu plus vivant.  
**

**_ATTENTION_, je ne posterais la suite que si je vois qu'elle est demandée. Ce travail me prend énormément de temps et si ça ne plaît pas... je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer.  
**

**Donc, si vous voulez la suite, à vous de jouer ! De plus, je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !  
**


	2. Chapitre 2

**N/A : Hi everybody (again) !**_**  
**_

**Je n'avais pas prévu de poster la suite avant la semaine prochaine, mais toutes vos merveilleuses et adorables reviews m'ont convaincues.**

** Alors merci KarolinaForbes (la première !), Chloe, cassiopeeW, Elsa S, Eve salvatore, Misssummer, Laura, Loki-natsume, LadyEdel (joli pseudo, joli avatar !), impatiente (ça fait plaisir !), Henryfoos, Lorelei, perfect-monochrome (merci pour tous ces compliments !), lolette59, TheDreamy (hi hi, tant pis pour moi ^^), lola, LillyVentury93, klarolineeeeee et Joul.**

**Vous êtes tous adorables ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, avec les premiers moments Klaroline.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2  
**_

- "Comment tu t'appelles ?" demanda Kol en s'avançant prudemment vers elle.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et aussi la première fois qu'il croisait une fille seule à cette profondeur de la forêt si tard dans l'après-midi. Il vit ses yeux se fermer lentement et son corps s'effondrer. Il se précipita pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol, la prenant rapidement dans ses bras. Il poussa un soupir inquiet et observa la jeune fille en commençant sa longue marche jusque chez lui.

Il s'aperçut qu'elle commençait à s'agiter à mi-chemin de son village.

- "Re-bonjour, je vois que tu as enfin décidé de te réveiller. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaître ton nom ? Ca semble plutôt juste puisque je viens de te sauver d'une mort probable. Pourquoi étais-tu seule dans ces bois ? Le soleil sera bientôt couché" demanda Kol, un peu frustré quand elle se contenta de le dévisager.

Elle venait juste de remarquer qu'elle était dans ses bras. Elle se raidit et voulut se libérer, mais elle décida qu'elle était plutôt en sécurité avec lui pour le moment. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas trop se détendre, ne sachant pas où il l'emmenait.

- "Caroline" murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et même si cela semblait impossible, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne se trouvait plus à la même époque. Et si elle était dans le passé, elle devait se montrer très prudente. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus attentive en cours d'histoire, n'ayant aucune idée d'à quoi s'attendre.

- "D'accord, Caroline, puis-je te demander comment tu t'es retrouvée ici, toute seule ?" interrogea-t-il sur un ton qui la surprit.

Sa voix était remplie de ce qui semblait être de l'inquiétude et c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait se montrer prévenant.

- "Je ne sais pas" répondit-elle doucement.

Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas réfléchi à la situation, mieux valait en dire le moins possible.

Même s'ils semblaient toujours être dans la forêt, ils devaient se rapprocher d'un village et bientôt, elle entendit des gens discuter et se presser. Quand ils entrèrent dans ledit village, elle sentit sa mâchoire chuter.

Elle n'était définitivement plus au vingt-et-unième siècle. Elle n'était pas sûre de l'année et était de plus en plus frustrée. Elle appuya sa tête contre le torse de Kol. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais c'était là. Kol avait un cœur qui battait. Elle avait entendu ses amies dire que Klaus avait plus de mille ans, ce qui signifiait… _oh mon dieu_, pensa-t-elle.

Il traversa le village en la portant. Ils passèrent devant de nombreuses petites huttes faites de boue et de rondins de bois. La majorité d'entre elles était plutôt proches les unes des autres et relativement petites. Des femmes étaient assises sur des rondins, de larges seaux en bois remplis d'eau sale devant elles. Une femme en sortit ce que Caroline pensait être une chaussette.

Elle poussa un soupir, ne parvenant pas s'imaginer laver les vêtements de quelqu'un dans un seau. _On ne fait tellement plus la lessive comme ça de nos jours_, se dit-elle.

Des hommes marchaient en petits groupes, de grandes lames pendues à leur ceinture, et des enfants se couraient après en jouant avec de petites épées en bois. Elle fut impressionnée par la quantité de détails sculptés dessus. Elle s'aperçut que Kol s'était arrêté devant une hutte de plus grande taille.

- "Mère !" appela-t-il en asseyant Caroline sur un banc en bois devant un grand feu.

Une bouilloire en fer géante était suspendue au-dessus du feu et ce qui ressemblait à une grille en fonte se trouvait à côté. Caroline se demanda ce qu'on mangeait à cette époque et son estomac grogna. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis un certain temps et commençait à avoir très faim. Elle continua de regarder autour d'elle et remarqua trois autres bancs, un de chaque côté du feu.

- "Je reviens vite."

Kol sourit avec douceur avant d'entrer, laissant Caroline découvrir seule les environs.

Les bancs n'étaient pas très larges et semblaient être conçus pour deux ou trois personnes. Son attention fut de nouveau attirée par les gravures complexes dans le bois. Il était clair que les gens de cette époque étaient fiers de leur travail. Une partie d'elle aurait aimé avoir un banc comme celui-ci dans son jardin. Il était rustique, mais beau. Elle fit courir ses mains sur les gravures en les admirant.

- "Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?" entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé et le vit.

Klaus. Il était exactement le même, mais quelque chose était différent. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et comme Kol, il émanait de lui une sorte d'innocence.

- "Oui, très" répondit-elle doucement en regardant les gravures. "Celui qui a fait ça à un goût merveilleux. Les détails sont incroyables."

- "Merci" sourit-il d'un air sincère avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. "Je suis Niklaus."

- "Caroline" répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. "Donc c'est toi qui as fait ces bancs ?" poursuivit-elle en essayant de dissimuler la surprise dans sa voix.

- "Bien sûr" fit-il d'un air rayonnant de fierté.

Caroline ne l'avait jamais vu avoir cette expression. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était beau. Ses yeux avaient une intense couleur bleu-vert et quand il souriait, ses fossettes rendaient impossible de ne pas lui sourire en retour.

- "Qu'est-ce qui t'as amenée ici ?" demanda-t-il en jetant un regard à leur hutte.

- "Kol. Il m'a trouvée dans les bois et m'a portée jusqu'ici. Je suppose qu'il pensait que votre famille pourrait m'aider" fit-elle prudemment, n'étant pas certaine de ce qu'elle ferait ensuite.

Devait-elle s'excuser et partir ? Mais où irait-elle ?

- "Tu dois être Caroline. Je suis Esther. Je vois que tu as rencontré mon autre fils, Niklaus" fit une femme qui sortait de la hutte et s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

Klaus s'était levé quand sa mère s'était approchée.

- "Bonjour, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Je ne veux pas déranger. Je ne sais même pas comment je me suis perdue" répondit rapidement Caroline.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la peur en se rappelant qu'Esther essaierait de tuer ses enfants dans le futur.

- "Ne sois pas stupide, jeune fille, tu ne déranges absolument pas. Nous n'allons pas te chasser alors que tu ne sais pas où est ta famille" répondit Esther d'une voix calme qui détendit aussitôt Caroline.

Peut-être qu'Esther n'était pas si terrible. Du moins, pas à cette époque.

- "Merci de votre gentillesse. J'apprécie vraiment. Je n'ai… nulle part où aller" fit Caroline à voix basse en tournant la tête pour regarder Klaus dans les yeux.

- "Mon fils va te montrer l'endroit où tu vas passer la nuit. Je te verrais au dîner, où tu pourras rencontrer mon mari, Mikael, et le reste de mes enfants."

Esther se leva et se dirigea vers la hutte.

Mikael ? Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? C'était définitivement quelqu'un qui lui faisait peur. Il lui faudrait se montrer très prudente en sa présence.

Elle se tournait vers Klaus pour le suivre lorsqu'elle vit Kol sortir de la hutte et s'approcher.

- "Mère dit que je dois te montrer l'endroit où tu vas loger. Tu es prête ?" demanda Kol, son regard se posant Klaus avant de revenir à elle.

Caroline regarda Klaus, qui se contenta de hocher la tête et de s'en aller.

- "Prête comme jamais" fit-elle à Kol en se levant. "Ta mère est très gentille."

Elle essayait de faire la conversation, même si elle aurait désespérément aimé être seule dans un endroit avec un lit, où elle pourrait s'allonger et se reposer.

- "Oui, Mère est adorable avec nous" répondit-il.

- "Et ton père ?" demanda-t-elle, pas certaine de savoir quoi ajouter.

- "C'est un homme bien… mais c'est aussi un homme dur. Alors tu as rencontré mon frère, Niklaus."

- "Oui, il a l'air plutôt sympa" fit-elle en essayant de paraître indifférente.

Elle se souvenait de ce que Rebekah lui avait dit et de ce qui s'était inscrit sur son bras, mais il était hors de question qu'ils l'envoient dans le passé et pensent qu'elle allait se jeter aux pieds de Klaus.

- "Il est sympa… c'est sûr" s'esclaffa Kol.

- "Et c'est supposé vouloir dire ?"

- "Mon frère aîné, Elijah, eh bien disons juste que Klaus est très sympa avec sa bien-aimée" ricana Kol.

- "Ah oui ? C'est triste pour Elijah, mais ce n'est pas mon problème" répondit-elle rapidement avant d'enfin s'arrêter devant une petite hutte.

- "Quand le village a des visiteurs, nous les faisons dormir ici. C'est assez grand pour accueillir de trois à quatre personnes, ça devrait être parfait pour toi."

Il ouvrit la porte en cuir et la lui tint pendant qu'elle entrait. La hutte faisait à peu près la taille de sa chambre, ce qui la surprit, s'étant attendue à ce qu'elle soit plus petite. Toutefois, c'était plutôt sombre. Elle vit des couvertures sur le sol, par-dessus des tas de foin. Kol lui montra où était la lampe, puis se tourna pour partir.

- "Le dîner sera prêt au coucher du soleil. On s'y verra" déclara-t-il avant de la laisser seule.

Très vite, elle se laissa tomba sur le lit et poussa un soupir. Elle pouvait enfin réfléchir. Elle pouvait respirer. D'accord, elle savait à quelle période elle se trouvait, mais elle avait tellement d'autres questions. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux le temps de digérer ce qui se passait avant de se relever d'un bond. Elle ne s'en était pas aperçue plus tôt, mais elle n'était plus un vampire. Son cœur battait et elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais. Elle avait tellement été préoccupée par tous ces changements qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle avait entendu la sorcière dire à Elijah qu'elle serait un vampire ici, puis elle se souvint que la sorcière avait aussi ajouté _si tout se passe comme prévu_. _Oh non_, pensa-t-elle. Combien d'autres choses avaient pu mal tourner ?

L'avaient-ils envoyé à la bonne époque ? Elle essaya de se calmer avant de se rappeler qu'elle devait se préparer pour aller dîner. Il n'y avait pas de douche et elle devrait se souvenir de demander où se trouvait le point d'eau le plus proche. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas le lac parce qu'il semblait être plutôt loin.

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'elle se mit en marche vers la hutte de Kol. Elle n'était pas loin, à environ trois minutes à pied.

Quand elle arriva, elle vit qu'Esther distribuait des assiettes de nourriture.

- "Tu dois être Caroline, je suis Rebekah. Kol m'a parlé de toi" se présenta Rebekah en donnant une assiette à Caroline et en s'asseyant sur un banc à côté d'elle.

- "Ravie de te rencontrer" répondit Caroline, un peu surprise de voir que Rebekah se montrait amicale.

Mais si cette Rebekah était comme celle du futur, elle était certaine que cela ne durerait pas.

- "J'espère que tu as trouvé adéquat l'abri que nous t'avons fourni" interrogea Esther en s'approchant d'elle.

- "Oui, il est très bien. Merci" acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire.

- "Permets-moi de te présenter ma famille. Voici Finn et Elijah, avec son amie Tatia. Tu as déjà rencontré Kol et Niklaus, et ça c'est mon plus jeune fils, Henrik. Mon mari devrait bientôt arriver. N'hésites pas à te resservir. Les garçons viennent de rentrer de la chasse, c'est très frais" fit Esther en s'asseyant près du feu et en commençant à manger aussi.

Caroline avait souri et hoché la tête aux personnes qu'on lui présentait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire combien Tatia ressemblait à Elena. En l'observant rire, Caroline réalisa que ses amies lui manquaient énormément.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Klaus fixer du regard Elijah et Tatia, qui riaient et discutaient. Il lui rappelait Damon. Elle le dévisageait sans s'en rendre compte, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il l'observait. Il sourit légèrement et elle baissa rapidement la tête sur son assiette. Elle avait faim, mais elle s'aperçut très vite qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle mangeait. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas paraître impolie et elle ferma les yeux, prenant une bouchée. Peu importe ce que c'était, c'était vraiment très bon.

Mis à part quelques banalités échangées avec Rebekah, elle resta plutôt silencieuse pendant le repas. Mikael se montra à la fin et la salua rapidement avant de s'asseoir pour manger. Il ne semblait pas intéressé par elle et elle en était très heureuse.

Après le dîner, elle aida à nettoyer puis commença à se diriger vers sa hutte, seule.

- "Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Ce n'est pas prudent de se promener seul la nuit" lui demanda Klaus en s'approchant d'elle.

Même humain, il était charmant.

- "Merci" répondit-elle en se rappelant qu'elle n'était plus un vampire et que c'était dangereux d'être seul ici.

Elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer leur trousse de premiers soins et cette pensée la faisait frissonner.

Arrivant à sa hutte, ils commençaient à se souhaiter bonne nuit quand, brusquement, Caroline déclara :

- "Tatia a l'air gentille."

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit cela, par curiosité sans doute. Qu'est-ce qui rendait Tatia si spéciale pour qu'il risque sa relation avec son propre frère ? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait être aussi désespéré que les Salvatore quand on en venait à l'amour.

Il baissa les yeux au sol puis la regarda avec un sourire :

- "Bonne nuit, Caroline."

Et il s'éloigna dans la nuit.

Elle espérait ne pas lui avoir fait de peine, mais honnêtement, pourquoi s'en préoccupait-elle ? S'il était assez bête pour tomber amoureux de la même fille qu'Elijah, elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir désolée pour lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle remarqua que tout le monde dans le village semblait se préparer à quelque chose. Rebekah et elle avaient été chargées d'apporter des provisions dans des grottes souterraines. Elle avait aussitôt deviné qu'il y aurait une pleine lune ce soir-là. Rebekah lui avait tout expliqué et elle avait fait semblant d'être choquée d'apprendre que les loups-garous existaient.

Tout les villageois étaient maintenant dans les grottes, sauf Klaus et Henrik. Tatia était avec Elijah et semblait véritablement inquiète pour Klaus. Était-elle juste une autre Elena qui tenait réellement à deux hommes ou une Katherine qui aimait s'amuser avec eux ? Caroline grimaça à cette idée, mais de toute façon elle s'en fichait.

Une heure plus tard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de commencer à ressentir une certaine inquiétude. Il se faisait tard et, assis en silence serrées les uns contre les autres, ils pouvaient entendre les hurlements des loups à l'extérieur. Où Klaus et Henrik pouvaient-ils bien être ?

Enfin, ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer. La personne criait, mais Caroline ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Mikael, Esther et d'autres adultes coururent à l'entrée. Elle entendit Esther hurler si fort qu'elle dut se couvrir les oreilles. Elle essaya de voir ce qui se passait, mais les autres lui bloquaient la vue.

Elle entendit Mikael hurler sur Klaus. Il l'insultait comme aucun père ne devrait jamais insulter son fils. Il n'était pas son vrai père, mais cela restait inacceptable.

Quand elle parvint enfin à s'approcher et à voir pourquoi tout le monde pleurait, elle vit que Klaus était couvert de sang et qu'Henrik était allongé sur le sol. Esther berçait son corps raide et immobile dans ses bras, ses cris perçants retentissant dans la grotte.

Mikael bousculait Klaus pendant qu'Elijah et Kol essayaient de s'interposer entre eux. Mikael réussit à lui donner plusieurs coups de poing avant qu'Elijah écarte son frère. Klaus était resté immobile et avait laissé son père le frapper et l'insulter. Elle savait qu'il se reprochait ce qui était arrivé à son frère.

Toute le monde pleurait et se serrait dans les bras. Elle vit Klaus se diriger vers l'entrée pour partir.

- "Attends ! Tu ne dois pas sortir" lui lança-t-elle, mais il y avait trop de monde et il ne l'entendit pas.

Elle essaya désespérément de le suivre, mais les villageois continuaient de lui barrer la route. Elle réussit enfin à se faufiler et à l'attraper par le bras.

- "S'il te plaît, ne sors pas" le supplia-t-elle.

Klaus ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner.

- "Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je mérite d'être là-bas, avec les loups. C'est ma faute… Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû le laisser venir avec moi."

Sa voix commençait à trembler.

- "Je voulais juste regarder" murmura-t-il en essayant de se contrôler.

Mais peu importe combien il essayait, elle savait qu'il souffrait.

- "Regarder quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en se mettant devant lui.

- "Les loups se transformer. Je voulais regarder et Henrik est venu avec moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser faire. Ma famille ne me le pardonnera jamais et ils auront raison" bafouilla-t-il.

Il regardait le sol, l'air d'être mort à l'intérieur. Soudain, il la contourna et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers l'entrée.

- "S'il te plaît, n'y vas pas. Tu n'as jamais voulu que tout ça arrive. Ta famille le sait" lança-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour lui et en le tirant dans une étreinte.

Il resta immobile un bref instant avant de se dégager brusquement.

- "Ne me touche pas !" siffla-t-il.

Il s'était tourné vers elle et la regardait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans les grottes, elle voyait son visage distinctement. Elle vit du sang d'Henrik mêlé de larmes sur ses joues. Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux, ce qui la choquait. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce côté-là de lui.

Très vite, il essaya de récupérer une contenance et s'essuya les yeux. Il lui lança un regard de pure colère avant de se détourner dans l'intention de prendre la fuite.

Fichue fierté, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le réconforter. Elle aurait dû abandonner et rejoindre le groupe. Mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle ; elle tendit les bras et les enroula autour de son torse avec une force qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé posséder. Elle le serra contre elle. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir et il devrait faire avec. S'il voulait la tuer, qu'il le fasse. Mais il était humain, et de ce qu'elle savait, il n'avait encore jamais assassiné personne.

Il essaya de se dégager à nouveau mais échoua. Même humain, elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'une fille et qu'il était plus fort qu'elle. S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu se débarrasser d'elle, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se calma lentement et se laissa glisser au sol. Elle resta serrée contre lui pendant qu'il tombait. Il s'appuya contre sa poitrine et s'assit entre ses jambes, et elle le serra silencieusement contre elle, ses bras l'entourant fermement. Elle ne l'entendit pas pleurer, ni même faire n'importe quel autre son, mais elle pouvait sentir sa douleur.

Caroline souffrait de ce qu'il traversait, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le garder ici, avec elle, jusqu'au matin.

* * *

Le soleil se leva enfin et quand elle se réveilla, il était parti. Les villageois commençaient à peine à se lever et à quitter les grottes. Elle décida de rentrer directement à sa hutte et de laisser à la famille leur intimité.

En s'allongeant sur son lit, elle réalisa ce que tout cela signifiait. Elle se souvenait d'Elena lui disant qu'Esther avait transformé sa famille peu après la mort d'Henrik. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Allaient-ils bientôt devenir des vampires ?

Caroline ne s'approcha pas de leur hutte de toute la journée. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi et voulait utiliser son temps seule pour rattraper ses heures de sommeil. Elle se réveilla tard dans l'après-midi et décida d'aller se balader. Elle avait faim, mais elle ne voulait pas déranger la famille en deuil.

Elle se retrouva au bord du lac dans lequel elle était tombée. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe, essayant d'écarter toutes les questions de son esprit. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir essayé d'empêcher la mort d'Henrik. Peut-être que si elle était arrivée plus tôt, elle s'en serait souvenue. Elle se demandait aussi ce qui aurait changé dans le futur si elle l'avait sauvé. La nuit tombait quand elle rentra. Elle fut heureuse d'avoir laissée des petits tas de pierres tous les trente mètres pour s'aider à retrouver son chemin. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le sens de l'orientation et ne pouvait pas risquer de se perdre.

Quand elle fut de retour à sa hutte, elle vit une assiette de nourriture sur son lit. Elle était affamée et fut reconnaissante à la personne qui la lui avait apportée. Elle aurait voulu croire que c'était Klaus, mais elle savait que c'était plus probablement Rebekah ou Kol. Elle s'assit et finit son assiette avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par des bruits de pleurs devant sa hutte. Elle se leva rapidement et sortit. Elle trouva Rebekah assise devant un arbre.

- "Salut" fit doucement Caroline.

Elle savait que Rebekah était en deuil, et elle s'assit discrètement à côté d'elle, la laissant pleurer. Caroline se pencha et prit Rebekah dans ses bras. Elle pleurait de plus en plus en fort et haletait entre ses larmes.

Tandis que Rebekah essayait de se calmer, Caroline s'aperçut que quelque chose était différent. Rebekah semblait différente. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, Rebekah mordit son cou. Elle s'écarta rapidement et bondit sur ses pieds.

Elle regarda Rebekah, toujours assise, et vit son visage. C'était arrivé. Probablement pendant la nuit. Elle était devenue un vampire.

- "Je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive…" s'écria Rebekah en portant la main à ses lèvres et en sentant les crocs dans sa bouche.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se leva en regardant Caroline. La jeune fille comprit rapidement ce qui se passait. Rebekah la regardait comme si elle était de la nourriture. Caroline se retourna et se mit à courir aussi vite que possible même si elle savait que c'était peine perdue, Rebekah était maintenant bien plus rapide qu'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ralentit et se retourna. Elle était seule.

Pourquoi Rebekah ne l'avait-elle pas suivie ? Elle frissonna à l'idée que Rebekah avait dû trouver son repas ailleurs. Elle se laissa tomber contre un grand arbre et leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu clair, se mettant à sangloter incontrôlablement. Elle savait qu'elle allait être coincée ici pour toujours. Et maintenant qu'elle était humaine, elle était certaine de ne pas survivre bien longtemps.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant que le premier ! L'auteur a vite voulu passer aux choses sérieuses et si vous êtes fan du Klaroline, la suite vous plaira tout autant !**

**Vous m'avez motivé à vite poster ce chapitre avec toutes vos adorables reviews. Vous, et cette super scène Klaroline dans l'épisode de cette semaine. Et cette super phrase (cultissime pour moi) "Caroline, you're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking, I will kill you". Il la trouve belle et on sait tous qu'il n'aurait jamais osé lever le petit doigt sur elle !  
**

**Bref, si vous me laissez encore plein de gentilles reviews, je vous promets de poster la suite. Et vite en plus !  
**


	3. Chapitre 3

**N/A : Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je poste très vite ce chapitre 3, il était court et j'ai été très motivée par toutes vos reviews. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise autant !**

**Merci à xEvermoon, Manouchka931, Docteur Mason, henryfoos, LillyVentury93 (je vois que je ne suis pas seule à attendre le 4x07 avec impatience !), lovely856, SweetyK, Kalyno, Impatiente, Guest, Misssummer, Chupa14, Elina, Margaux et Elsa S.**

**Vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir !  
**

**Bonne lecture (je pense que vous allez aimer le passage Klaroline !)  
**

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

Elle avait dû s'endormir contre le vieil arbre, et, entendant des cris au loin, elle bondit sur ses pieds. Contre toute logique, elle décida de retourner au village. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'enfuir dans la direction opposée aussi vite que possible et qu'elle était folle d'y retourner, mais elle n'avait nulle part où aller et une partie d'elle espérait pouvoir aider. L'idée de sauver ne serait-ce qu'une seule vie était suffisante pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle se retrouva donc à suivre les cris vers un endroit où personne de sensé ne voudrait être.

En s'approchant du village, elle entendit plus fort les hurlements de douleur à travers les arbres. La peur commençait à la submerger et elle ralentit. Elle pouvait sentir et voir de la fumée noire partout, et quand elle entra dans le village, le spectacle devant elle la fit crier. Elle savait que c'était le moment de se détourner et de s'enfuir, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Peut-être était-ce de la curiosité morbide ou simplement un désir de mort, mais elle continua d'avancer.

La village était en feu. Il avait des morts éparpillés un peu partout. Des gens continuaient de courir et elle vit ce qui ressemblait à Elijah se nourrissant d'une femme d'âge mur, entouré de quatre cadavres. Elle entendait des cris venant de toutes les directions. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'enfuir, mais ses jambes s'étaient figées. Toujours cachée par la forêt, elle regarda Kol poursuivre un garçon de son âge, l'attraper rapidement et lui briser le cou avant de boire son sang. Rebekah était assise par terre et pleurait à quelques mètres de lui, un homme manifestement vidé de son sang allongé à côté d'elle.

- "Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter ? S'il vous plaît, faîtes que ça s'arrête !" criait Rebekah à travers ses larmes. "Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! Elijah ! Niklaus !"

Elle continua de hurler, mais personne ne semblait la remarquer. Caroline voulait courir vers elle pour l'aider, mais elle savait qu'elle serait tuée sur-le-champ. Elle continua de regarder et vit Rebekah se lever et attraper un vieil homme qui essayait de s'enfuir. Elle le saisit par le bras et le tira contre elle, plantant ses crocs dans son cou. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage.

Si seulement elle avait eu quelqu'un pour l'aider à contrôler ce qui lui arrivait. Caroline entendit un cri perçant retentir derrière elle et elle se retourna pour voir Finn se nourrir d'une jeune fille. Il n'était que quelques arbres plus loin et elle s'éloigna en courant, s'assurant toutefois de rester à la lisière des arbres. Elle se demandait où Mikael et Klaus étaient. Elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle devait être prudente, persuadée qu'ils n'étaient pas loin du reste de leur famille.

Elle vit un petit groupe de personnes qui essayait discrètement de se glisser dans la forêt. Elle remarqua la mère de Tatia et un jeune enfant qu'on lui avait dit être la fille de Tatia. Elles étaient avec deux hommes et une femme âgée. Elena lui avait dit que le sang de Tatia avait été utilisé pour transformer les Originels et en voyant la petite fille s'agripper à sa grand-mère, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Si la mère de cette pauvre gamine n'avait pas été si volage, ses descendants auraient pu vivre en paix.

Elle commença à ralentir et se dirigea silencieusement vers la hutte des Originels, tout en essayant de rester dans l'ombre. Elle s'inquiétait pour Esther, ne l'ayant vue nulle part. Quand elle arriva à leur hutte, elle ouvrit lentement la porte et vit Klaus. Il se tenait devant sa mère, dos à la porte. Elle vit Esther s'effondrer sur lui et l'entendit grogner :

- "Je suis désolé, Mère, mais c'est de votre faute."

Et il laissa tomber Esther, morte, sur le sol.

Caroline referma la porte en cuir aussi discrètement que possible et s'enfuit vers la forêt. Où était Mikael ? Elle pleurait si fort que sa vue se troublait et son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle était humaine et ils allaient la tuer comme ils avaient tué les autres. C'était un massacre. Elle courut jusqu'au lac et se recroquevilla sous le grand arbre. Elle appuya son menton sur ses genoux et continua de sangloter. Elle se balança lentement d'avant en arrière jusqu'à être avalée par l'obscurité.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla enfin, c'était le matin. Elle aurait voulu croire que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tout était si silencieux. Elle prit son temps en retournant au village une dernière fois, supposant que tout le monde était parti depuis longtemps. Elle avait décidé de prendre toutes les provisions qui resteraient et d'aller dans un autre village. Elle se souvenait que Kol lui avait dit qu'il y en avait un à environ deux jours de marche. Elle resta dans l'ombre, prête à s'enfuir au premier signe de danger. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, le silence était presque insupportable et il ne restait des flammes que des tas de cendres encore fumants. Elle se dirigea vers la hutte des Originels et entra, découvrant que le corps d'Esther avait disparu.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'il y avait une petite boîte en bois sur un des lits. Elle la saisit et remarqua que des gravures la recouvraient en partie. Elle ne semblait pas finie. Caroline était certaine que c'était le lit de Klaus. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, même sans ses sens de vampire. Elle se pencha pour reposer la boîte, apercevant un petit sachet en coton qui dépassait de sous l'oreiller. Elle le saisit et l'ouvrit lentement pour découvrir un petit bracelet formé de perles en bois sculpté accrochées à un cordon en cuir. Elle fit glisser les perles entre ses doigts. Chaque perle était ciselée à la perfection et avait une taille et une texture unique. Elle se demanda s'il l'avait fait pour Tatia.

- "C'est pour toi" fit une voix douce derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et lâcha le bracelet, se tournant lentement vers lui.

Klaus se tenait devant elle. Il était exactement le même que la veille, sauf que son innocence avait disparu et avait été remplacée par ce qui ressemblait à de la colère, de la confusion et de la douleur. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang sur lui et il y en avait sur ses vêtements et autour de sa bouche. Il se pencha et ramassa le bracelet. Il le regarda tristement avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

- "Je l'ai fait après avoir quitté les grottes. C'est ma façon de te remercier de m'avoir montré un peu de compassion cette nuit-là" fit-il, le visage illisible.

Il lui tendit le bracelet. Caroline était pétrifiée, mais elle tendit lentement la main et le prit. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent doucement et elle déglutit.

- "Merci. C'est magnifique" chuchota-t-elle en choisissant ses mots avec soin.

Elle ne faisait aucun mouvement brusque de peur qu'il ne l'attaque.

- "Tu devrais partir. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici."

Sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude.

Elle le regarda s'en aller et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Elle devait sortir d'ici.

Elle quitta la hutte, le bracelet toujours dans la main, et se retourna pour regarder leur maison une derrière fois. Une partie d'elle allait regretter les jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle était heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de les connaître humains.

En se retournant pour partir, elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper. C'était Kol, il l'avait attrapé par les épaules et l'avait tiré contre son torse. Elle essaya de crier, mais rien ne vint. Elle était figée de terreur. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant les crocs déchirer son cou et son sang jaillir de la plaie. Elle savait ce qui passait, elle allait mourir.

Elle n'avait pas de sang de vampire dans le corps et ne serait pas transformée. Tandis qu'elle se sentait lentement mourir, le bracelet glissa de sa main. Elle l'entendit heurter le sol au moment où elle commençait à perdre conscience. Elle sentit le sol se mettre à trembler. Sa tête tournait. Tout devint noir. Elle pensait que c'était la mort qui l'accueillait quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait déjà ressenti cela.

* * *

Soudain, tout s'arrêta et elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans la pièce avec la sorcière et les frères et sœur de Klaus. Elle entendait Elijah hurler. Elle était choquée, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler comme ça.

- "Ce n'était pas censé arriver !" cria Elijah. "Elle n'était pas censée remonter aussi loin dans le temps ! Vous m'aviez que nous serions déjà transformés ! Sans oublier qu'elle devait être un vampire !"

- "S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous" fit la sorcière.

- "Ne me dîtes pas quoi faire ! Elle aurait pu être tuée ! Tout cela n'aurait servi à rien !" cracha Elijah.

- "Pour ce que ça vaut, j'avais vraiment l'air d'apprécier Caroline et j'ai même ressenti un peu de culpabilité en la mordant" fit Kol avec un drôle d'air sur le visage.

Il avait l'air de s'en souvenir.

- « Eh bien, heureusement pour nous que vous vous en êtes souvenu à temps pour la mettre en sécurité. Nous pouvons réessayer » répondit la sorcière.

- « Encore ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! Ca ne sert à rien ! Pourquoi on ne la tuerait pas ? Il faut que nous partions à la recherche du corps de Nik ! » siffla Rebekah.

- "Non !" ordonna Elijah, qui s'était lui aussi perdu dans ses souvenirs. "Nous allons réessayer !"

- "Je me rappelle d'elle aussi et devinez quoi, Nik s'est à peine intéressé à elle" cria Rebekah en s'approchant d'Elijah.

- "Elle n'a pas passé assez de temps là-bas. Mais je sais qu'elle était là pour lui quand Henrik est mort. J'ai vu qu'il l'a épargnée le jour où nous avons quitté le village. Juste avant que notre frère, Kol, décide de la vider de son sang" fit Elijah en fusillant Kol du regard.

Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- "Je ne suis pas d'accord" répondit Rebekah en s'asseyant sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, magazine en main.

Son agacement était affiché sur son visage.

- "Je comprend votre frustration, mais ce sort n'est pas facile à maîtriser. Je vous assure que maintenant qu'elle est revenue, je peux le refaire. Ce sera un succès. Je sais où était le problème et il a été réglé. Vous avez ma parole que ça va marcher cette fois" répondit la sorcière.

Caroline essaya de lever la tête, mais elle lui semblait peser une tonne. Elle se tourna pour voir Kol se pencher vers elle.

- "Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu as bien meilleur goût que ce que j'imaginais" fit-il avec un sourire sadique, ses doigts décrivant des cercles sur son ventre. "Je me souviens encore de ton goût comme si c'était hier."

Il se lécha les lèvres et eut un petit rire avant de se lever et de s'en aller.

Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'ils étaient amis quand il était humain ? Il ne lui restait aucune humanité. Elle avait complètement disparue.

Avant que Caroline ne puisse parler, elle entendit de nouveau le chant et la pièce recommença à tourner. _Oh non, pas encore_. Qu'attendaient-ils d'elle ? Elle ne put rien faire, tout redevint noir et elle tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Ses mains heurtèrent un terrain humide. Elle resta allongé sur le ventre un bon moment, ayant peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle se décida enfin, elle eut le souffle coupé par ce qu'elle vit.

Elle se leva lentement, restant bouche bée face au géant édifice devant elle. C'était magnifique. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière pour avoir une meilleure vue. Là, devant elle, se trouvait le plus grand des châteaux. Non pas qu'elle ait déjà vu un château, n'étant jamais sortie de Mystic Falls, mais elle en avait assez vu dans les films pour savoir que celui-là n'était pas un château ordinaire. Elle resta immobile, admirative, avant d'entendre quelqu'un crier. Elle se retourna et vit deux hommes vêtus comme des gardes médiévaux s'avancer vers elle.

Elle leva les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions et espéra qu'ils comprendraient. Maintenant, ils se tenaient juste devant elle et lui parlaient dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle resta les mains en l'air et leur fit un air de chien battu, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Heureusement, cela sembla marcher. Un homme lui saisit le bras et la conduisit au château.

Ils la guidèrent à travers de longs couloirs et, émerveillée par l'architecture, elle ne réalisa pas où il l'emmenait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois pendant qu'un garde sortait une clé et ouvrait la serrure.

Ils passèrent la porte et elle se raidit en comprenant enfin où elle était… dans le donjon. Elle vit plusieurs cellules avec des barreaux métalliques et en passant devant, elle s'aperçut qu'elles étaient toutes occupées. Toutes, sauf la dernière. Les gardes s'arrêtèrent, ouvrirent la porte de la cellule, et elle sentit ses mains commencer à trembler. _Oh merde, ça c'est pas cool, pensa-t-elle._

L'homme la poussa à l'intérieur et elle laissa échapper un cri. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la poussière et des chaînes sur le mur du fond. La porte claqua devant elle et elle se précipita vers les barreaux en demandant de l'aide. Ils s'étaient trompés de personne. Elle était innocente et ne leur voulait aucun mal. Se dirigeant vers le mur du fond, elle regarda par la petite fenêtre et observa la pleine lune. Elle savait qu'elle était un vampire, elle s'en était aperçue dès qu'elle était arrivée, et elle en était heureuse. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et regarda ses mains, réalisant que sa bague de lapis-lazuli qui la protégeait du soleil avait disparu. Elle savait qu'elle la portait la première fois qu'elle avait voyagé dans le temps. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et réalisa qu'elle devait être là-bas, dans l'herbe, là où elle était tombée. Comment allait-elle la récupérer maintenant ? Jetant un coup d'œil à sa cellule, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'à qui ce château appartenait ou de ce qu'ils allaient lui faire. Elle s'assit en tremblant, effrayée à l'idée de ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Eh oui, Kol a failli tuer notre Caroline adorée ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas trop grave, elle y retourne. Mais pas à la même époque. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, et il y aura même un passage du POV de Klaus. Que pensera-t-il en renvoyant la jolie blonde à qui il a offert le bracelet ? Hé hé hé.**

**L'histoire vous plaît toujours ? Je vous promets d'essayer de poster le chapitre 4 en fin de semaine si j'ai le temps et si vous me motivez avec de gentilles reviews !**

**Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**N/A : Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Déjà, désolée pour le retard, j'avais prévu de poster hier, mais j'ai eu un petit contretemps, donc le chapitre arrive aujourd'hui.**

**Ensuite, merci pour toutes vos reviews, qui me font toujours super plaisir ! En plus, la fic a presque 1500 vues et c'est génial.**

**Merci tout particulièrement à impatiente, Elsa S, LadyEdel, luna noctem, Elina, Misssummer, Analissa, LillyVentury93, Lillubye, Joul, Chupa14, DreamerInTheSky, helimoen et Lovely856.**

**Vous êtes adorables, et toute ma motivation pour traduire vient de vous =)  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_  
**

Caroline était allongée sur le sol froid devant la porte de sa cellule. Elle s'était endormie après avoir passé une heure à supplier les gardes de la libérer, n'étant même pas certaine qu'ils l'entendaient puisqu'ils n'avaient pas regardé une seule fois dans sa direction. Ils s'étaient contentés de regarder fixement la porte principale du donjon, sans jamais en détourner les yeux. Elle savait qu'il y avait d'autres prisonniers avec elle, les ayant vus dans les autres cellules quand elle était arrivée. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien entendu de toute la nuit. Elle se demandait si les autres prisonniers avaient peur de parler. Si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire qu'elle aussi devait avoir peur. Alors, après une heure, elle avait laissé le sommeil venir la prendre.

Sentant une violente douleur dans ses jambes, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle vit sa peau grésiller dans la lumière du soleil qui brillait à travers la fenêtre. Elle se précipita vers le mur du fond et tomba au sol. Elle sentait des larmes lui brûler les yeux, mais au lieu de rester assise à pleurer comme une enfant, elle décida de s'endurcir. Si elle voulait survivre, elle allait devoir se montrer forte. Elle entendit un craquement venant de la salle principale et essaya de regarder à travers les barreaux de sa cellule sans être touchée par le soleil, en vain. Sa joue fut éclairée par un rayon de soleil et elle recula dans un coin.

Elle entendit quelqu'un marcher vers sa cellule et s'arrêter pour la déverrouiller. Elle avait peur de s'enfuir parce que sans sa bague, elle n'irait pas loin. Un homme brun de grande taille entra dans sa cellule. C'était un humain, elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur. Elle devinait à la façon dont il se tenait et à ses habits que ce n'était pas un garde.

- « Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il parlait anglais, n'ayant aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait.

- « Caroline » répondit-elle doucement, en espérant qu'il aurait pitié d'elle et la laisserait partir.

- « Tu es l'une d'entre eux ? » demanda-t-il, et c'était plus une déclaration qu'une question.

- « L'une d'entre eux ? Je ne comprends pas. Je suis juste une fille, qu'est-ce que vous… »

- « Silence ! Contente-toi de répondre à mes questions » ordonna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en essayant de cacher sa peur. Elle devait rester forte.

- « Qui t'as transformée ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Je ne sais pas » mentit-elle.

Cela lui paraissait plus simple que la vérité.

- « Tu veux me faire croire que tu as été transformée et laissée seule ? » interrogea-t-il avec scepticisme.

- « Oui » acquiesça-t-elle.

- « Eh bien, tant mieux pour mon Seigneur. La perte de ton créateur sera son gain » fit-il avec un sourire sinistre avant de partir, laissant un garde verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

Elle sentit la colère bouillonner en elle. Elle voulait sortir de ce fichu trou et ne reculerait devant rien pour trouver une sorcière et être renvoyée chez elle. Même si elle trouvait Klaus, elle était certaine qu'il ne se souviendrait pas d'elle. D'ailleurs, savait-il ce que Kol lui avait fait dans le passé ? Pensait-il qu'elle était morte ? Une voix qui se mit à lui parler la tira de ses pensées.

- « C'est qui ? » lança-t-elle.

- « Chut, par ici. »

Elle regarda le mur qui était relié à une autre cellule. Elle remarqua un petit trou où une brique avait été enlevée et vit un œil la dévisager. Elle rampa vers le trou en prenant soin d'éviter la lumière du soleil.

- « Qui êtes-vous ? » souffla-t-elle en espérant que les gardes ne l'entendraient pas.

Elle avait besoin de réponses et c'était sa meilleure chance.

- « Je m'appelle Jonas. Je vous demanderais bien votre nom, mais je dois avouer que j'ai écouté tout à l'heure, Caroline » fit-il en prononçant son prénom d'une manière déplaisante.

Elle écarta la pensée de son esprit.

- « Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

- « Ma dame, vous êtes dans le donjon d'un homme très dangereux. Les hommes et les femmes qui l'ont rencontré n'ont jamais survécu pour en parler » répondit-il avec une note de peur dans la voix.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et continua ses questions :

- « Que vont-ils faire de nous ? »

- « Cela dépend. Etes-vous humaine ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux pressés contre le trou pour essayer de mieux la voir.

Elle réfléchit un instant et décida de prendre le risque.

- « Non » déclara-t-elle.

- « Eh bien, ma dame, vous allez être mise aux enchères et vendue au plus offrant » répondit-il. « Moi, je suis humain. Je vais donc soit être transformé et forcé de servir ici, soit être mis à mort. »

- « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas mis aux enchères aussi ? Ils ne peuvent pas vous transformer avant ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle avait peur de demander quel était le but de cette vente aux enchères. Elle l'entendit rire doucement.

- « Ils préfèrent les jolies petites dames comme toi » murmura-t-il.

Elle frissonna.

Elle l'entendit avoir un petit rire et il plongea sa main dans l'interstice. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et tira son bras dans sa cellule.

- « S'il te plaît, touche-moi, tu es tellement belle. »

Il posa sa main sur son torse tandis qu'elle essayait de se dégager.

- « Quoi ? Lâche-moi, espèce de monstre ! »

Elle déchira son torse avec ses ongles et retira sa main du trou.

Elle l'entendit pousser un cri de douleur. Elle recula dans un coin de la cellule et s'assit, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, se couvrant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ses cris.

Elle se demandait quand la vente aux enchères aurait lieu.

Elle resta dans sa cellule toute la journée ; les gardes lui apportèrent une vieille tasse en étain remplie de sang quand le soleil commença à se coucher. Elle en fut reconnaissante, elle avait vraiment faim. Jonas avait été emmené plus tôt dans la journée à cause de sa blessure au torse. Elle aimait l'idée qu'il soit mis à mort. Quelque chose en lui l'effrayait.

Le soleil s'était couché et elle essayait de s'installer confortablement pour une autre nuit lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de sa cellule. Elle se leva tandis que deux gardes entraient. Ils l'attrapèrent par le bras et la firent sortir du donjon, l'emmenant dans les profondeurs du château. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et frappèrent avant d'entrer. A sa grande surprise, une femme âgée avec des cheveux gris l'attendait, sourire aux lèvres. Les gardes la poussèrent à l'intérieur et claquèrent la porte. Ils les enfermèrent à l'intérieur.

- « Bonjour, jeune fille, je m'appelle Maria. Je suis ici pour te préparer pour ce soir. Suis-moi, s'il te plaît. »

La femme semblait gentille, mais Caroline savait que c'était aussi un vampire.

Caroline la suivit dans une autre pièce beaucoup plus petite. A son centre, elle vit un petit escabeau recouvert d'un épais tissu.

Maria fit signe à Caroline de monter sur un tabouret avant d'appeler deux autres femmes. Elles étaient humaines et beaucoup plus jeunes que Maria. Elles gardèrent les yeux baissés en entrant dans la pièce et Caroline devina que c'était des servantes. Maria s'éloigna dans un coin de la pièce et s'assit dans un grand fauteuil. Elle saisit un tissu et une aiguille et se mit à coudre comme si elle était seule.

Caroline se figea de stupéfaction quand l'une des filles lui retira sa robe. Elle poussa un soupir et observa la deuxième fille amener un grand seau et une éponge. Ce n'était pas l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'une douche, mais c'était mieux que rien. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était lavée remontait au jour où elle avait croisé Kol et Elijah dans le bar. Cela lui semblait remonter à des années.

La fille avec le seau s'assit et commença à laver Caroline. Elle resta immobile, complètement nue, mais avant de pouvoir perdre les pédales, elle s'aperçut que l'autre fille était revenue dans la pièce. Elle était partie avec sa robe blanche et était retournée avec une belle robe bleu pâle et crème. Elle en resta bouche bée d'admiration. Cette robe lui rappelait celles qu'avaient les femmes dans les romans de Jane Austen et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excitée à l'idée de la porter.

Après avoir été lavée et séchée, les femmes l'aidèrent à enfiler la robe. Elle était magnifique, bien qu'un peu dure à mettre et plutôt lourde. Toutefois, cela en valait la peine, Caroline avait l'impression d'être une princesse. Elle se mit à virevolter dans la pièce, faisant tournoyer la robe autour d'elle. Cependant, elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle n'était pas une princesse et que ce n'était pas un conte de fées. Elle n'allait pas à un bal pour rencontrer son prince charmant. Non, ce soir, elle irait à une vente aux enchères où elle serait vendue à un vieux pervers pour son corps. Elle poussa un soupir dégoûté tandis que Maria s'approchait d'elle.

- « Tu es magnifique. Je suis certaine que beaucoup d'hommes feront de bonnes offres sur toi, jeune fille » fit Maria en coiffant les cheveux de Caroline en un chignon lâche.

- « Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer cette vente aux enchères ? » demanda Caroline d'un ton aussi amical que possible étant donné les circonstances.

Elle estimait qu'il était plus judicieux de rester dans les bonnes grâces de Maria.

- « Que veux-tu savoir ? » l'interrogea Maria en continuant d'arranger ses cheveux.

- « Tout » répondit-elle en levant les yeux pour croiser ceux de Maria.

- « Eh bien, beaucoup de nobles aiment la compagnie d'une belle femme. Ces hommes sont des vampires comme nous et ils aiment les acheter » répondit-elle.

- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne se trouvent pas simplement une jolie fille dans un village du coin pour la transformer. Pourquoi faire tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

- « Ces hommes sont… différents » répondit Maria en choisissant ses mots avec soin. « Disons juste qu'ils ont trop de temps et d'argent, et qu'ils aiment le frisson que la vente aux enchères leur procure. Allez, assez de questions, les invités vont bientôt arriver et tu dois rejoindre les autres filles. Vous ne serez que huit ce soir. »

Maria se dirigea vers la porte et frappa. Un instant plus tard, elle était déverrouillée par un garde et Caroline fut conduite dans une autre pièce où elle fut encore enfermée.

Elle devait s'échapper et retrouver sa bague, mais la porte était gardée. Elle vit une jeune fille d'environ seize ans s'approcher d'elle. Elle essaya de se détourner, mais elle se retrouva nez à nez avec elle lorsque celle-ci utilisa sa vitesse de vampire. Que voulait-elle ? Caroline s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit une garce à l'expression de son visage mais elle se trompait.

- « Salut, je m'appelle Marissa. As-tu hâte de rencontrer les hommes qui seront là ce soir ? Moi oui. Je veux dire, les garçons de mon village sont tous tellement gamins et maintenant je vais rencontrer… » commença la jeune fille d'une voix aiguë.

- « Excuse-moi ? » s'exclama Caroline, plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait prévue.

Elle était choquée par la façon dont cette fille voyait les choses qui allaient se passer. Elle eut un petit rire quand elle réalisa que les adolescentes n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis.

- « Quoi, tu n'as pas hâte de rencontrer un grand seigneur ? Qu'il paye pour toi ? En tout cas, je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ma soirée » répliqua Marissa avant de se diriger vers les autres filles.

Malgré elle, elle entendait leurs conversations ; elles semblaient pour la plupart enthousiastes à l'idée qu'un homme enchérisse sur elles, même si elles étaient bien conscientes qu'elles ne seraient rien de plus que des maîtresses. Caroline trouvait cela stupide et décida de s'isoler dans un coin. Elle attendit en silence jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, moment où les autres filles lissèrent leur robe en riant. Elles devaient être dingues pour vouloir cela, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être de vivre dans un village. Peut-être qu'à cette époque devenir une maîtresse et vivre dans un château était tout ce que vous pouviez espérer. Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée et suivit les filles, quittant la pièce.

Elles furent escortées sur ce qui semblait être une scène. Elles faisaient face à un grand rideau derrière lequel résonnaient des voix d'hommes.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient :

- « Je cherche une rousse fougueuse. Elles sont toujours tellement attirantes ! » déclara un homme.

- « Très peu pour moi, je veux une blonde pas commode. Je m'amuserais avec elle avant de la jeter aux loups. »

Elle entendit un rire sadique et grimaça à l'idée d'être achetée par cet homme. Elle se fit une note mentale de ne pas oublier sa voix.

Le rideau fut ouvert et elle vit une somptueuse salle de bal remplie d'une cinquantaine d'hommes. Elle fut surprise qu'ils soient si nombreux alors qu'il n'y avait que huit femmes, mais elle supposa que c'était une réunion de seigneurs et que la vente aux enchères n'était qu'une petite partie de ce qu'ils faisaient.

- « Messieurs, permettez-moi d'attirer votre attention sur les belles jeunes femmes ici présentes » lança le présentateur.

Tous les hommes se tournèrent vers elles avec de grands sourires. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la scène et les entourèrent en faisant des commentaires sarcastiques. Un des hommes semblait même leur renifler les cheveux. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Elle était à la fin de la ligne et les hommes s'avançaient lentement vers elle.

Plusieurs hommes la regardèrent de la tête aux pieds et firent quelques commentaires grossiers sur sa beauté. Soudain, elle entendit la voix de l'homme qui cherchait une blonde. Il était grand, musclé, avec des cheveux sombres, et ses yeux étaient noirs comme du charbon. Il tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue et instinctivement, elle l'écarta d'une tape. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sinistre. Il se lécha les lèvres et se pencha à son oreille.

- « Tu seras à moi, chérie. »

Il s'éloigna au moment où le dernier homme l'examinait. Il semblait indifférent à ce qui se passait et avait longé les filles en leur adressant à toutes un signe de la tête. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour le reconnaître. C'était Klaus. Elle fut surprise de son soulagement, mais il passa devant elle avec un simple hochement de tête, le même qu'à toutes les autres filles.

Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, sachant ce que cela signifiait. Elle serait achetée par l'autre monstre. Pourquoi s'était-elle attendue à ce que Klaus se souvienne d'elle ? Elle n'avait passé que quelques jours avec sa famille et n'était même pas sûre du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis pour lui. Elle aurait voulu savoir en quelle année elle se trouvait et elle décida de demander à la fille à côté d'elle, mais le présentateur choisit cet instant pour commencer la vente aux enchères. Elle serait la dernière, étant en fin de ligne.

La première fille avait l'air d'avoir environ dix-sept ans et était une beauté aux cheveux noirs. Elle lui rappelait Elena. Les hommes enchérissaient calmement, comme s'ils essayaient d'acheter un objet. Elle ne connaissait pas la monnaie qu'ils utilisaient, elle n'entendait que des numéros. La jeune fille fut achetée pour 42. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas l'équivalent du dollar, parce qu'en son temps cela voudrait dire que la fille ne valait pas grand-chose.

Marissa était la suivante et fut vendue pour 60 à un jeune homme qui semblait prendre plaisir à se vanter de ses autres maîtresses et des choses qu'elles lui faisaient. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse à l'idée que Marissa puisse vouloir d'une telle vie.

Toutes les filles avaient maintenant été vendues, quelques-unes avaient fini en guerre d'enchères et l'offre la plus élevée avait été de 400. C'était pour une fille qui n'était pas vraiment belle mais qui semblait être la plus jeune, âgée d'environ quinze ans.

Elle était la suivante et le présentateur la tira sur le devant de la scène, tandis que les hommes commençaient à enchérir. Cela commença avec une douzaine d'hommes, mais une fois que les offres eurent dépassé 80, ils n'étaient plus que deux. Elle aperçut Klaus dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait passé la majorité de la vente aux enchères à parler avec des hommes qui semblaient indifférents à ce qui se passait devant eux.

Les deux hommes qui continuaient d'enchérir sur elle étaient, bien sûr, le monstre brun et un jeune homme avec un sourire mauvais. Elle espérait qu'il allait gagner, même si elle avait le pressentiment qu'il serait tout aussi cruel.

Le nombre atteignit 240 et le deuxième homme leva la main pour signifier qu'il arrêtait. L'autre homme, le monstre, avait retroussé ses lèvres en un sourire diabolique et ses yeux s'attardaient sur son corps avec lubricité. Le commissaire-priseur était sur le point d'annoncer le gagnant quand elle entendit « 300 ».

Elle regarda dans la foule et vit Klaus s'avancer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; il se souvenait d'elle. Du moins, elle l'espérait. De toute façon, elle préférait de loin être achetée par lui.

- « 350 » grogna l'homme.

- « 400 » répliqua Klaus d'une voix douce.

C'était comme une musique à ses oreilles.

- « 500 » répondit l'homme avant d'ajouter ; « Oh allez, Niklaus, tu n'as pas besoin d'elle, elle serait trop fougueuse pour toi. »

- « 600 » rétorqua Klaus en se tournant vers l'homme et en lui souriant. « On verra bien, mon pote. »

- « 1000 » lança l'homme, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Klaus.

Elle observa l'échange et attendit que Klaus contre son offre. Elle retenait son souffle lorsqu'elle entendit « vendu ! »

Quoi ? Non ? Le monstre s'avança vers elle et l'attrapa brutalement par le bras, plongeant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle essaya de le repousser, mais cela ne servait à rien. Il força sa langue dans sa bouche quelques secondes avant de s'écarter pour regarder Klaus.

- « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des projets pour ce soir » siffla-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Klaus haussa les épaules avec indifférence, sans même daigner regarder Caroline.

- « C'est mieux comme ça, elle n'est pas tellement mon genre en fait » répondit-il en s'éloignant.

Elle avait envie de vomir. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Et s'il se souvenait, il devait certainement la détester. Peut-être ne lui restait-il plus aucune humanité. Elle regarda dans la direction de Klaus et le vit parler et rire avec un autre homme, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle était anéantie. Elle aurait dû se ficher de ce qu'il pensait d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue. Elle avait espéré qu'après l'épisode du bracelet, ils seraient au moins amis.

Elle fut brutalement tirée de la salle de bal et jetée à l'arrière d'une calèche. Le monstre lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait John et il posa une main sur sa cuisse. Elle frappa sa main ce qui le fit rire.

- « Je t'aime beaucoup, chérie, et plus tu me repousses, plus j'ai envie de toi » lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille tout en essayant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Elle réussit à le repousser et le gifla.

Son visage devint dur et sinistre. Il découvrit ses crocs et lui brisa le cou.

Elle se réveilla dans une pièce sombre, toujours vêtue de sa robe. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais elle devinait qu'il ferait bientôt jour. Sans sa bague, elle resterait emprisonnée ici, avec lui. Elle se recroquevilla sur le lit et se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi Elijah l'avait-il envoyé à cette époque, à cet endroit ? Manifestement, Klaus ne tenait pas à elle, pas comme dans le futur. Elle n'était vraiment qu'un jouet pour lui. Elle était heureuse de n'avoir jamais cédé à ses avances et d'être restée fidèle à Tyler.

Elle passa la journée enfermée dans la chambre. Elle était seule, pas une seule personne n'entra dans la pièce. Personne ne lui apporta de la nourriture ou des vêtements propres, rien. Elle supposait que c'était sa façon à lui d'essayer de la briser. La rendre folle avec le silence et la solitude jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte n'importe quelle compagnie, même la sienne. Elle était néanmoins soulagée qu'il reste loin d'elle, ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui ferait. L'idée de coucher avec lui lui donnait envie de vomir. Il était plutôt séduisant, mais il était aussi le mal incarné.

Le soleil s'était couché lorsque, allongée sur le lit à attendre le sommeil, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle savait que c'était lui. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant qu'il la croirait endormie et s'en irait, mais il continua d'avancer vers le lit.

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Aucun Originel ne la ramènerait dans le présent. Personne ne savait qu'elle était là, sauf Klaus, et elle ne l'intéressait pas. Elle garda les yeux fermés, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer.

* * *

**POV de Klaus à la vente aux enchères**

Le soleil venait de se coucher et il se préparait à partir pour la fête. Les participants étaient à chaque fois les mêmes et en temps normal, il n'aurait aucune raison d'y participer. Ils se réunissaient toujours à endroits différents et ce soir, ce serait au château de Kol. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs décennies et pensait que ce serait l'occasion rêvée de voir ce que son petit frère complotait. Si Kol était celui qui accueillait, nul doute que la soirée serait inoubliable.

Il arriva un peu après minuit. Il avait raison, tous les hommes habituels étaient présents, et il se retrouva rapidement entouré de discussions inintéressantes. Ses yeux balayèrent la salle sans trouver Kol. Il décida de quitter la pièce pour partir à sa recherche. Les autres invités avaient commencé à se nourrir des filles que les serviteurs avaient amenées, c'était le moment idéal. Tout le monde était trop occupé pour remarquer qu'il s'éclipsait.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Klaus pour le trouver. Kol s'attendait à son apparition. Il savait que Klaus ne restait jamais loin bien longtemps.

- « Bonjour, mon frère » fit Kol avec un sourire sinistre.

- « Kol. Ca faisait longtemps. Toujours aussi doué pour organiser des fêtes à ce que je vois » fit Klaus en gardant les yeux rivés dans ceux de Kol.

Ils avaient tous les deux des difficultés à faire confiance et ne baissaient jamais leur garde.

- « Oui, deux décennies, à cause de ta fichue obsession. Briser cette malédiction et tout ça. Je n'ai toujours aucune envie de passer mes journées à t'aider à devenir le membre dominant de notre famille, mon frère » siffla Kol d'un air irrité.

- « Alors, je suppose que je te reverrais dans quelques autres décennies. Evidemment, il ne me faudra pas tout ce temps pour briser la malédiction » répondit Klaus avant de se détourner. « Juste pour que nous soyons clair, mon frère, je suis le dominant de cette famille. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

Klaus retourna dans la salle de bal en se disant qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien manger un peu avant de partir, mais il se retrouva entouré par ce qu'il considérait comme des groupies masculines. Ils voulaient tous la même chose de lui, sa confiance. Il était trop intelligent pour cela, il savait que tous les hommes dans cette salle le trahiraient à la première occasion. Il l'avait vu de nombreuses fois au fil des années. Il donnait un peu et ils prenaient ça comme une faiblesse, essayant de l'abattre. Non, il ne se ferait plus jamais avoir.

Il entendit le présentateur commencer à parler et le rideau fut tiré, dévoilant huit filles alignées. Evidemment, Kol mettait ces stupides vampires aux enchères. Ces hommes les ramèneraient chez eux et les mettraient en pièces. Lui aussi appréciait d'avoir une jolie dame dans son lit et l'idée de l'acheter y ajoutait un frisson, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il voulait partir, le voyage de retour serait long.

Il décida de quitter la fête et de s'échapper du groupe d'hommes qui l'entourait. Il se retournait pour regarder les femmes une dernière fois lorsqu'il la vit. Il détourna rapidement le regard avant de la dévisager du coin de l'œil.

C'était impossible. Kol s'était vanté de l'avoir tuée. Klaus avait trouvé le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert sur un sol tâché de son sang. Son corps avait disparu, mais il avait pensé qu'un loup ou qu'un autre animal l'avait emporté. Comment avait-elle survécu ? Kol lui avait-il menti ?

Si Kol savait qu'elle était en vie, il avait dû la mettre dans sa vente aux enchères exprès. En sachant que Klaus serait là ce soir. Il n'avait pas pensé à elle depuis si longtemps. Ils s'étaient rencontrés quatre siècles plus tôt. Il devait admettre qu'à certains moments, quand une blonde se promenait à travers une foule, il espérait que ce soit elle. Il la connaissait à peine et pourtant, après la nuit où Henrik était mort, la nuit où elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras même quand il avait essayé de la repousser, la nuit où elle lui avait montré de la compassion, cette nuit-là elle s'était glissée dans une petite partie de son cœur.

Il vit Jonathan lui parler sur scène, lui disant qu'elle serait à lui. Klaus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Jonathan était tristement célèbre pour la sauvagerie avec laquelle il traitait ses maîtresses. Klaus savait qu'il devait l'aider comme elle l'avait aidé. Ils seraient quittes et il ne se permettrait plus jamais d'avoir une dette envers quelqu'un.

Klaus se rendit sur la scène et adressa un signe de tête à chaque jeune fille, les yeux discrètement posés sur Caroline. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il l'avait remarquée. Il n'était même pas certain qu'elle se souvienne de lui, ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a si longtemps. Il était préférable de la laisser partir, de la laisser continuer sa vie sans savoir l'aide qu'elle avait reçu. Il allait l'acheter puis un de ses hommes l'emmènerait dans un village voisin et la libérerait.

Il descendit de l'estrade et alla au fond de la salle. Il discuta avec une bande de vampires irrespectueux qu'il pourrait s'amuser à tuer plus tard pour lui avoir parlé avec si peu d'égard. Quand ce fut le tour de Caroline, il ne put nier qu'elle était une vraie beauté. Toutes les autres filles étaient insignifiantes à côté d'elle. Elle ressemblait à un ange, ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur si particulière, et soudain, elle redevint spéciale. Elle était digne d'être sauvée.

Jonathan et un autre homme, Thomas, enchérissaient, et il écoutait attentivement. Thomas était tout aussi monstrueux que Jonathan et le laisser gagner n'était même pas une option. Thomas abandonna et Klaus prit rapidement la parole. Jonathan se tourna et lui lança un regard, mais il ne lui prêta aucune attention.

Klaus se dirigea vers la scène sans regarder Caroline et se concentra sur Jonathan.

- « 350 » grogna Jonathan.

Klaus sut à cet instant que Jonathan serait mort avant le lendemain. Aucun homme n'avait le droit de le traiter avec une telle insolence.

- « 400 » répliqua Klaus d'une voix douce.

Il vit du coin de l'œil le visage de Caroline s'adoucir. Il la surprit même à sourire avant que Jonathan reprenne la parole.

- « 500 » répliqua Jonathan avant d'ajouter : « Oh allez, Niklaus, tu n'as pas besoin d'elle, elle serait trop fougueuse pour toi. »

- « 600 » répondit Klaus en se tournant vers l'homme et en souriant : « On verra bien, mon pote. »

Oui, pensa Klaus, je vais m'assurer de lui infliger une mort lente et douloureuse.

- « 1000 » lança Jonathan, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Klaus.

Klaus en avait assez. Tous les hommes de la salle le dévisageaient, attendant de voir comment il allait réagir face à quelqu'un avec si peu de respect pour un Originel. Il aurait dû le mettre en pièces sur-le-champ, mais non, Klaus le ferait plus tard, dans un endroit où il pourrait passer des jours à le torturer et ensuite s'assurer d'envoyer un morceau de lui à chacun de ses hommes en avertissement.

Klaus regarda Jonathan se diriger vers Caroline et avoir l'audace de l'embrasser. Pas un simple baiser, non, un baiser profond et agressif. Caroline essaya de le repousser et il eut toutes les peines du monde à cacher sa colère. Il en avait assez, il devait partir pour commencer à planifier ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

- « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des projets pour ce soir » siffla Jonathan avec un sourire mauvais.

Klaus haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

- « C'est mieux comme ça, elle n'est pas tellement mon genre en fait » répondit-il en s'éloignant.

C'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu à dire. Il vit la douleur dans ses yeux. Oui, il avait une dette envers elle et il s'en acquitterait, mais pourquoi était-il si triste ? Elle était belle mais il devait se concentrer sur sa malédiction, pas sur une fille qui ne s'intéresserait jamais à un monstre comme lui de toute façon. Il était humain lors de leur rencontre. A présent, tout était différent, _il_ était différent.

Il allait pour quitter la salle quand un autre groupe d'hommes osa lui parler. L'un d'eux fit même une plaisanterie pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jonathan obliger Caroline à quitter la pièce et il se contraignit à faire semblant de rire de la blague. Quand elle fut hors de vue, il plongea sa main dans le torse de l'homme et lui arracha le cœur. Comment ces imbéciles osaient-ils oublier qui il était ? Après ce soir, ils s'en souviendraient. Après ce soir, son nom serait de nouveau craint.

Il avait prévu de leur envoyer un message par la mort de Jonathan, mais après ce qu'ils avaient vu, il était certain qu'ils prendraient le meurtre de Jonathan comme une faiblesse, une perte de contrôle. Il ne pouvait permettre cela. Sans un mot, il se mit à tuer un par un les autres vampires. Il prit son temps avec quelques-uns et quand il n'en resta plus que deux, les plus irritants, il les mit lentement en pièces. Il pensait à Caroline et à Jonathan, à la façon dont il essaierait de la salir, d'abuser d'elle, de la tuer. Il fut submergé par la colère. Il jeta le dernier cœur et quitta le château.

Il ne savait pas que, dissimulé dans un recoin, Kol avait assisté à toute la scène. Il avait été tout aussi surpris de reconnaître Caroline parmi les autres filles. En voyant son frère massacrer tous les vampires puis quitter précipitamment le château, il avait deviné qu'il partait la sauver. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère tenir à quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille. Kol savait ce qu'il allait faire, tout comme il savait qu'il allait encore s'amuser ce soir.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Aïe, aïe, aïe, Caroline est en mauvaise posture. Que pensez-vous qu'il va lui arriver ? Et Klaus, va-t-il arriver à temps ? La question mérite d'être posée, parce que visiblement, Kol a un plan en tête. Et vu qu'il est plutôt machiavélique, ça risque d'être mouvementé ^^**

**Alors, vos avis ? Comme toujours, c'est vous qui faîtes avancer cette fic (oui sérieux, sans vous je me démotiverais très vite ^^). Je continue ?  
**


	5. Chapitre 5

**N/A : Bonjour ! J'espère que vous passez tous un bon week-end !**

**Je poste enfin le chapitre 5. Etant donné qu'il est court, j'aurais pu le faire avant, mais je n'ai pas trop eu le temps.**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs de cette fic, qui a déjà dépassé les 2000 vues ! Et surtout, merci aux personnes qui laissent des reviews ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire et sans vous, je ne continuerais probablement plus de traduire !**

**Donc, merci à impatiente, misssummer, Lillubye, Kalyno, DreamerInTheSky, Chupa14, laura, Enissa10 et Guest.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

D'un air anxieux, Caroline regarda John s'approcher de son lit. Quand il tendit une main pour lui caresser le pied, elle bondit en avant, les crocs sortis, et le jeta contre le mur. Avec un petit rire sinistre, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur à son tour.

- « Continue, j'aime quand c'est violent » lui grogna-t-il à l'oreille. « On va voir si tu aimes ça aussi. »

Il déchira le haut de sa robe et Caroline se mit à le griffer et à le mordre. Si c'était un combat qu'il voulait, elle ne le décevrait pas, elle ne laisserait pas ce monstre abuser d'elle.

John fit courir une main sur sa poitrine et elle l'entendit pousser un soupir. Il la regarda dans les yeux et son corps s'écrasa contre le sien. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se dégager, il fut balancé à travers la pièce. Un homme se tenait devant elle, le cœur dégoulinant de sang de John à la main. Il le jeta sur le corps, le faisant atterrir avec un bruit humide. Il s'essuya la main sur son pantalon avant de se tourner vers elle.

- « Je t'ai manqué, chérie ? » sourit Kol en levant un sourcil.

Il prit une couverture sur le lit et se dirigea vers elle, l'enroulant autour de sa poitrine dénudée. Il l'aidait, il la sauvait.

Elle resta silencieuse, essayant de comprendre comment il l'avait trouvée. Elle supposait qu'il devait être ici avec Klaus. Mais où était Klaus ? Avait-il envoyé Kol pour la sauver ? Elle fut surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle était déçue que son sauveur soit Kol. Cependant, elle était heureuse que le monstre soit mort.

- « Merci » fit-elle, ayant enfin retrouvé sa voix.

- « Eh bien, je crois que je t'en devais une. J'ai essayé de te tuer après tout » répondit Kol sans dissimuler son amusement.

- « Exact » fit-elle en se rappelant qu'il avait essayé de la vider de son sang quelques jours plus tôt.

Même si pour lui, c'était il y a des siècles. Elle était soulagée qu'il se souvienne d'elle.

Kol lui tendit une main et pencha la tête sur le côté, lui lançant un sourire innocent.

- « Laisse-moi te ramener chez moi. Je te protégerai. »

- « Où est Klaus ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, en essayant d'écouter pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison.

- « Que veux-tu dire ? Je suis venu te sauver seul. Je crois que mon frère est en train de profiter de la compagnie de quelques servantes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » mentit-il sans jamais laisser son sourire innocent disparaître.

Elle ressentit une vague de déception. Pourquoi s'en souciait-elle ? Elle poussa un grognement et le regarda dans les yeux.

- « Est-ce qu'il se souvient de moi ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- « Je n'en suis pas sûr, et même s'il se souvient, il ne serait jamais venu t'aider. C'est Niklaus qui m'a dit de te tuer quand tu étais humaine » mentit-il.

Il observa sa frustration se transformer en confusion et en douleur. Finalement, elle leva les yeux avec colère.

- « Je suis prête à partir » fit-elle durement en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de quitter la pièce, elle se dirigea vers le cadavre de John et arracha la bague de lapis-lazuli de son doigt. Elle la mit à son pouce, où elle resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la sienne. Elle fit le tour du corps sans vie avant de le frapper plusieurs fois dans le ventre. Kol la regarda en riant. Il fut surpris de l'entendre hurler des insultes au cadavre, insultes qu'il n'avait jamais entendues dans la bouche d'une dame.

Ils quittèrent le château de John et retournèrent à celui de Kol dans sa calèche. Elle fut choquée d'apprendre que c'était celui où elle avait été retenue captive. Donc, Kol était l'homme dangereux qu'on lui avait dit de craindre. Elle regarda le sourire sinistre de Kol et frissonna. Toutefois, il l'avait sauvée et elle décida qu'elle devait au moins lui laisser une chance.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, il lui montra sa chambre. Elle était grande et luxueuse, pile comme elle l'imaginait.

- « Tu aimes ? » lui demanda gentiment Kol.

- « Oui, c'est magnifique. Beaucoup mieux que ton donjon où j'ai été enfermée l'autre soir » répondit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- « Et je m'en excuse. Si j'avais su que c'était toi, Caroline, tu aurais été immédiatement conduite à cette chambre » fit-il doucement.

En toute honnêteté, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il aurait fait d'elle s'il avait su qui elle était vraiment. Il avait dit aux gardes de prendre soin d'elle et avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'en plus d'être une jeune vampire, elle était belle. Habituellement, il l'aurait emmenée droit dans son lit, mais c'était la veille de son grand rassemblement et il avait plutôt pensé l'ajouter aux autres filles et en retirer de l'argent.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait chez lui, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs et l'idée de la faire tomber amoureuse de lui était tout à fait séduisante. Il s'était ennuyé ces dernières années et cela ferait office d'amusement. Il y aurait même un bonus ; Nik serait forcé de la voir à ses côtés. Kol ne savait pas exactement ce que son frère ressentait pour Caroline, mais peu importe, il savait que Nik n'aimerait pas qu'elle appartienne à son petit frère.

Il se tourna vers Caroline, toujours occupée à admirer la chambre, et lui tendit une main. Lorsqu'elle la saisit, il porta sa main à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser.

- « Tu devrais dormir un peu, Caroline. Tu as passé une journée difficile » sourit-il en libérant sa main. « Je suis impatient de passer la journée de demain avec toi, chérie. Nous allons beaucoup nous amuser. »

Il lui lança un sourire qui illumina son visage avant de la laisser seule dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et laissa ses émotions la submerger.

Pourquoi Kol était-il si gentil avec elle ? Peut-être lui restait-il encore de l'humanité à cette époque. Et pourquoi Klaus s'était-il montré si cruel et avait voulu la laisser avec le monstre ? Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement en se rappelant les mots de Kol. « _C'est Niklaus qui m'a dit de te tuer quand tu étais humaine_ ».

Elle avait envie de vomir, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Quand elle l'avait vu ce jour-là, il semblait inquiet pour sa sécurité. Il lui avait dit de quitter le village. Il lui avait fait ce magnifique bracelet, il avait pris le temps de sculpter chaque perle. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on faisait pour quelqu'un qu'on prévoyait de tuer. Elle essayait de comprendre, sa tête se mettant à tourner.

Elle aurait voulu faire confiance à Kol, mais elle savait qu'il pouvait mentir. Elle avait besoin de réponses et elle ne pouvait compter que sur Kol pour les lui donner. Elle aurait voulu que Rebekah soit là. Elle devait savoir la vérité. Caroline fit le tour de sa chambre avant de s'arrêter devant une grande armoire et d'y trouver plusieurs robes magnifiques. Le fond du tiroir était rempli de chemises de nuit blanches parfaitement pliées. Elle enleva sa robe déchirée et tâchée de sang et enfila une chemise de nuit propre.

Elle se dirigea vers l'énorme cheminée dont le feu crépitait et y jeta la robe en lambeaux. En la regardant brûler, elle se laissa aller à ressentir un peu d'espoir. Peut-être que tout irait bien.

* * *

**POV** **de Klaus**

Klaus traversa les bois à toute vitesse. Il devait se rendre auchâteau de Jonathan et vite.

Il s'arrêta brusquement quand Kol apparut devant lui, l'obligeant à reculer un peu.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » exigea Klaus.

- « Je suis venu te chercher. J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'es bien amusé ce soir » ricana Kol. « Tu as laissé un sacré désordre que mes hommes vont devoir nettoyer, mais il faut quand même que je te parle. J'ai reçu un mot de chez toi. Il semble que notre chère sœur ait des ennuis. Elle a été attaquée. Je n'ai pas plus d'informations sinon que tu dois rentrer immédiatement. »

Klaus poussa un grognement de frustration. Rebekah faisait toujours n'importe quoi et il était toujours celui qui devait l'aider.

- « Et Elijah ? Je suis sûr qu'il est avec elle » demanda Klaus.

- « Il était juste écrit que je devais aller te chercher immédiatement. Ca avait l'air assez important. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à notre petite sœur adorée, n'est-ce pas ? » railla Kol.

- « Très bien, je dois juste m'occuper de quelque chose avant » commenta Klaus en s'éloignant.

- « Caroline. »

- « Alors tu savais qu'elle était en vie ? » siffla Klaus.

- « Non, j'ai été tout aussi surpris que toi. S'il te plaît, va aider Rebekah, je vais chercher Caroline. Je demanderais à quelqu'un de l'escorter là où elle voudra aller. Je te donne ma parole qu'il ne lui arrivera rien » fit Kol d'une voix aussi honnête que possible.

- « D'accord, mais ne fais de rien de stupide » cracha Klaus en se dirigeant vers le château de Kol.

Sa calèche l'attendait pour son long voyage de retour. Il savait que Caroline serait en sécurité ; en général, Kol tenait parole. Toutefois, il devrait aller vérifier que tout s'était passé comme prévu.

Klaus arriva à son château tard dans la soirée et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur et ouvrit la porte pour trouver Rebekah allongée sur son lit.

- « Je suis là, Rebekah. Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude.

- « Nik, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais bien, oui » répondit-elle, ses yeux s'écarquillant à la vue de son visage se durcissant. « Quel est le problème ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à la petite réunion de Kol ? »

Klaus regarda Rebekah et se rendit compte qu'on s'était fiché de lui. Il se retourna en entendant Elijah entrer dans la pièce.

- « Niklaus, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda calmement Elijah.

- « KOL ! » grogna Klaus avant de sortir du château et de se précipiter dans les bois.

Il devait rejoindre Caroline immédiatement et ne pouvait attendre la calèche.

En s'approchant du château de Jonathan, Klaus remarqua que la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Il entra et se dirigea vers l'escalier principal en suivant la piste des cadavres. Il s'arrêta devant une chambre où il reconnut _son_ odeur.

Il entra dans la pièce et découvrit le cadavre de Jonathan. Quant à Caroline, elle n'était pas là. Il était temps d'aller voir Kol. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il n'avait pas laissé partir Caroline comme il l'avait promis.

Klaus courut à toute vitesse au château de Kol, submergé par la colère. Il détestait l'idée que Kol touche à Caroline. Cette fille était un problème et il n'avait pas besoin de cela. Il devait se concentrer sur sa malédiction. Plus vite elle sortirait de sa vie, mieux ce serait. Il s'arrêta devant le château de Kol et leva les yeux vers une fenêtre dont la pièce était éclairée par une bougie.

Il se concentra et la vit. Elle arpentait la pièce et semblait triste. Pourquoi était-elle triste ? Que lui avait fait Kol ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer et réalisa qu'elle n'était pas une fille ordinaire, qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse rester loin d'elle. Elle avait besoin de lui pour la protéger et, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, il sut qu'il avait besoin d'elle aussi.

* * *

**Pas de passage Klaroline, mais ça vient dans le prochain chapitre ! Toutefois, il est évident que Klaus ne peut plus se passer d'elle ! Qu'avez-vous pensé du plan diabolique de Kol ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Au passage, vous avez vu l'épisode 07 ? "You are... perfect." *je m'évanouis***

**Il était génial, non ? Surtout quand Klaus lit le discours de Caroline et qu'elle essaie de le récupérer. Ils sont tellement adorables ensemble !**

**Donnez-moi vos avis sur ce chapitre, s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes ma motivation ;-)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**N/A : Bonjour à tous !  
**

**J'espère que vous passez tous un bon week-end et que vous n'êtes pas trop découragé par la reprise des cours (du travail ?) demain. Rassurez-vous, les vacances de Noël arrivent bientôt !  
**

**Je commence par un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs (+ de 3000 !) et surtout aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews et qui me font sourire comme une idiote !  
**

**Donc merci à impatiente (une habituée maintenant ^^), Manouchka931, elina28, LadyEdel, misssummer, Lorelei (joli prénom, si c'est ton prénom), henryfoos, Kalyno, Klausforever81 (wow, tant de compliments m'ont fait rougir, merci beaucoup !), chikiru-mel, laura, Chupa14, Anna, DreamerInTheSky, Lily, et Cassandre.  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent. Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_**

Klaus regarda Caroline s'allonger sur son lit et souffler la bougie qui avait éclairé sa chambre. Il avait décidé d'attendre jusqu'au matin pour aller voir son frère. Caroline avait traversé tellement d'épreuves avec Jonathan, elle méritait un peu de sommeil, et il était certain que Kol ne la dérangerait pas. Ce n'était que sa première nuit chez lui. Toutefois, Klaus décida de se reposer contre un arbre où il avait une vue parfaite sur sa chambre. Juste au cas où.

Caroline se réveilla en sentant le soleil rayonner sur son corps. Elle s'étira et sourit, la chaleur du soleil était agréable sur sa peau. Ce ne fut qu'un bref moment de bonheur, elle se rappela rapidement que ce n'était pas sa bague qui la protégeait, mais celle de John. La bague à son pouce était tout ce qui restait de lui et elle voulait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. En se levant du lit, elle entendit frapper à la porte et une servante entra.

- « Pardonnez-moi, ma dame, le Seigneur Kol a exigé votre présence dans la cour pour le petit déjeuner » fit la jeune fille sans lever les yeux une seule fois.

- « Merci, dites-lui que j'arrive » répondit Caroline.

Elle avait du mal à s'adapter à la façon dont parlaient les gens de cette époque. Elle était tellement habituée au langage moderne que ses amis et elle utilisaient. Elle devait faire attention, elle ne pouvait pas laisser échapper un « _omg_ ». Elle se mit à rire à cette l'idée et s'aperçut qu'elle avait vraiment hâte de parler et d'agir comme une dame. Elle avait toujours aimé porter des vêtements d'époque et marcher la tête haute, mais cela semblait agacer les autres filles. Elles ne comprenaient pas qu'elle ne faisait pas cela pour être snob, qu'elle aimait simplement paraître soignée.

C'était sa chance de devenir sa propre Cendrillon, même si elle n'avait pas de prince charmant. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle serait coincée ici mais elle refusait de se morfondre. Non, elle allait profiter de toutes les bonnes choses que cette époque avait à offrir.

Elle enfila une robe de couleur crème qui lui semblait être la plus appropriée pour une journée dans le château. Elle fit une révérence devant le miroir et gloussa en disant :

- « Bonjour, mon seigneur. Je suis Lady Caroline. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire encore plus fort. Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant jouant à se déguiser et pour la première fois depuis un long moment, elle était heureuse. Il était temps pour elle de profiter de sa vie, même si elle n'avait pas ses amies avec elle. Elle ferait sa vie comme elle l'entendait, même si cela signifiait la faire à cette époque.

Elle s'assit devant une petite coiffeuse et commença à brosser ses longs cheveux blonds. Le soleil éclairait son visage d'une façon telle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à sa propre beauté. N'importe quel homme serait chanceux de l'avoir. Juste au moment où elle pensait cela, le visage de Klaus apparut dans son esprit. Elle secoua la tête, écartant rapidement cette pensée. Elle avait décidé la veille, en s'endormant, qu'il n'était rien de plus que l'hybride maléfique qu'il serait dans l'avenir. Le Klaus humain qu'elle avait rencontré avait disparu et elle devait l'oublier pour se concentrer sur la vie qu'elle pouvait se construire ici.

Tandis qu'elle se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte pour aller rejoindre Kol, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle _voulait_ lui faire confiance, elle voulait avoir l'impression qu'au moins une personne de cette époque était de son côté. Le Kol humain était gentil et amical, mais elle se souvenait de sa transformation et de son regard quand il l'avait mordue. Elle allait devoir rester sur ses gardes jusqu'à être sûre de pouvoir compter sur son amitié.

Elle quitta sa chambre et alla dans la cour. C'était à couper le souffle ; elle regardait autour d'elle en souriant quand elle s'aperçut que Kol venait la saluer.

- « Bonjour, Caroline. J'espère que tu as bien dormi avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir. »

Sa gentillesse fit sourire Caroline.

- « Oui, j'ai merveilleusement bien dormi. Merci encore d'être venu à mon secours. C'est très apprécié. »

Elle essaya de réprimer un sourire, riant intérieurement. Elle aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle façon de parler, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un film et s'attendait presque à ce qu'un réalisateur crie « Coupez ! ». Elle se reprit et fut escortée par Kol dans ses magnifiques jardins.

- « Ton château est superbe » fit Caroline, rompant le silence.

- « En effet » répondit-il sans une once d'humilité. « Pas aussi superbe que toi, cependant. »

Il se tourna et porta sa main à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un baiser comme la veille, mais cette fois, elle aurait juré avoir vu une pointe de désir dans ses yeux.

Elle déglutit, souriant difficilement. Comme s'il sentait qu'elle était mal à l'aise, il lui fit signe de continuer d'avancer et l'emmena dans un autre jardin. Elle resta immobile, admirative, devant ce qu'elle voyait. C'était un champ magnifique, parsemé de fleurs sauvages jusqu'à perte de vue. Elle ne put que sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

Elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait une petite table en fer, ainsi que deux chaises. Il l'y conduisit et tira sa chaise quand elle s'assit. Il y avait des fruits et des pâtisseries, ainsi qu'une sorte de jus. Il s'assit en face d'elle et se contenta de la dévisager. Elle se servit un morceau de gâteau.

- « Alors, tu vis seul ici ? » demanda-t-elle en mordant dans la pâtisserie et en souriant à son goût délicieux.

- « Oui. Ma famille et moi avons vécu séparement ces dernières décennies » répondit-il en l'observant manger comme si elle était une créature fascinante.

- « Puis-je te demander ce qui s'est passé ? La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous étiez tous si proches. »

- « Eh bien, pour résumer les choses, je n'avais aucune envie de suivre mon frère Niklaus. J'ai décidé de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais » répondit-il.

Il était évident qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible.

- « Et Rebekah ? Et Elijah ? Ils sont avec ton frère ? » demanda-t-elle en évitant de mentionner Finn.

Elle avait appris par Elena que Klaus l'avait poignardé environ un siècle après leur transformation.

Elle n'en était pas surprise, humain, il était quelque peu ennuyeux.

- « Ils sont avec Niklaus. Ils n'ont aucun problème avec l'idée d'être loyaux à quelqu'un qui a pour objectif d'être plus puissant que nous » soupira-t-il.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser une autre question, il lui demanda, les yeux écarquillés :

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ce jour-là ? »

Elle se crispa, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle lui dirait. Elle prit une autre bouchée du gâteau pour gagner une minute de réflexion.

Elle avala et dit avec un sourire ;

- « Eh bien, tu m'as attaqué. Que crois-tu qu'il m'est arrivé ? »

Elle supposait que c'était la seule réponse valable. Avec un peu de chance, il ne l'avait pas vu disparaître.

- « Encore une fois, chérie, je m'en excuse. C'était le sang, je n'avais aucun contrôle. Je me souviens de m'être nourri de toi et de t'avoir abandonnée. Je me suis précipité sur une autre femme qui sortait de sa hutte. Et quand je me suis retourné vers toi, tu avais disparu. Honnêtement, je pensais que tu avais rampé dans les bois pour y mourir. »

Elle vit une pointe de douleur traverser ses yeux. Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore perdu son humanité.

- « Oui, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Sauf que je ne suis pas morte. J'ai été sauvée et transformée peu après » fit-elle, le regard attiré par une grande pomme dorée qu'elle lorgnait depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis.

- « Qui t'as transformé ? » demanda-t-il avec désinvolture.

Il l'imita et saisit une pomme, la faisant tournoyer dans sa main. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage.

- « Je n'en suis pas sûre. En tout cas, cette personne m'a laissée derrière elle » répondit-elle en espérant changer de sujet.

- « Vraiment. C'est plutôt étrange. »

Il s'adressait plus à lui-même qu'à elle.

Il la regarda comme s'il savait qu'elle mentait, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

- « Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces quatre derniers siècles ? » demanda-t-il, son sourire disparaissant.

- « Rien de très intéressant. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, espérant qu'il n'insisterait pas. Heureusement, il changea de sujet.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur Klaus. Elle se dit de laisser tomber, mais elle avait besoin de savoir.

- « Je peux te poser une question ? »

Elle ne parvenait même pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

- « Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant en avant.

- « Tu as dit que Niklaus t'avait ordonné de me tuer ce jour-là. Pourquoi ? »

Elle garda les yeux baissés. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y voir. Elle-même était désorientée par ce qu'elle ressentait.

Kol remua sur sa chaise et détourna son regard avant de le ramener vers elle. Il tendit une main et lui releva le visage.

- « Mon frère est un homme compliqué. Il veut bien faire, la plupart du temps, mais il ne sait pas comment faire passer quelqu'un avant lui. Il n'est pas l'homme que tu pensais. Il est dangereux. Il va sûrement venir ici et essayer de t'inciter à partir. S'il te plaît, reste. Je n'attends rien de toi et je peux te protéger. Niklaus t'éliminera dès qu'il se lassera de toi. Tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance » fit-il de sa voix la plus sincère possible.

Il savait que Klaus était réellement dangereux et qu'il ne méritait pas Caroline. D'ailleurs, son frère était tellement concentré sur sa malédiction qu'il ne voudrait sûrement pas d'elle.

Il lut sa douleur dans son regard tandis qu'elle essayait d'accepter ce qu'il disait. Niklaus avait ordonné sa mort ce jour-là. C'était un mensonge, mais c'était la seule chose que Kol avait trouvé pour la garder avec lui. Il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir. Elle n'était pas vraiment son genre, mais il était surpris de voir combien il appréciait sa compagnie. Elle était une bouffée d'air frais et il n'allait pas la laisser s'en aller aussi facilement.

Caroline et Kol continuèrent de discuter encore quelques instants avant de rentrer au château. La jeune fille s'excusa et se retira dans sa chambre. Il venait de se mettre à pleuvoir, elle était trempée et avait besoin de se changer.

* * *

**POV de Klaus**

Après avoir quitté Caroline, Kol entra dans son bureau pour boire un verre, quand il vit Klaus assis sur son canapé.

- « Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas me chercher, mon frère ! » ricana Klaus.

- « Oui, je m'en souviens. Et alors ? » rétorqua Kol en prenant une gorgée de son whisky.

Klaus bondit du canapé et se précipita sur Kol, le plaquant contre le mur près d'une cheminée et le tenant par la gorge. Il le retenait d'une seule main et l'autre saisit un grand tisonnier, plongeant la pointe dans le feu.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? » grogna Klaus.

- « Rien de plus que de l'amitié. Pourquoi t'en préoccupes-tu ? »

- « De l'amitié ? Comme si tu étais capable d'être ami avec elle » rit Klaus.

- « Tu as probablement raison, mais je l'apprécie et elle semble m'apprécier aussi. Je suis certain qu'il ne faudra pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne vienne de son plein gré dans mon lit… pour crier mon nom » murmura Kol, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire sinistre.

Klaus grogna plus fort et appuya le tisonnier contre le torse de son frère, juste au-dessus de son cœur. Il s'amusa des hurlements de Kol pendant qu'il continuait de tourner le fer rouge dans la plaie. Klaus jeta son frère à travers la pièce et le laissa endurer son agonie seul.

Il devait trouver Caroline et la faire sortir d'ici. Il demanda à des servantes où elle était partie après s'être changée et la trouva finalement dehors, à genoux sur le sol. Elle avait l'air de chercher quelque chose.

- « Tu as perdu quelque chose, _sweetheart_ ? » demanda-t-il, la faisant sursauter.

Il s'aperçut que sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il lui faisait peur et s'en voulait réellement. Il écarta cette pensée de son esprit, il ne pouvait pas la laisser lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses.

- « A ton avis ? » répondit-elle sèchement, en continuant de regarder dans l'herbe.

- « Je peux t'aider ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- « Et pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ? »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le foudroya du regard, attendant sa réponse.

- « On dirait que tu as perdu quelque chose ou peut-être que tu veux juste avoir une meilleure vue du sol, mais si tu as perdu quelque chose, je peux t'aider, _love _» sourit-il.

- « J'ai perdu un anneau hier soir. Il est très important pour moi » répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers une autre partie du jardin et en continuant à chercher.

- « Et qu'est-ce que cet anneau a de si spécial ? » interrogea-t-il avec curiosité.

- « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Il savait qu'elle était en colère pour ce qui s'était passé à la vente aux enchères, mais il était surpris de voir à quel point elle était caractérielle. La plupart des filles auraient cédé dès qu'il leur aurait fait un peu de charme, mais pas elle. Il laissa échapper un petit rire en la voyant essayer de l'ignorer. C'était quelque chose que personne ne lui avait jamais fait. Pas depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire en tout cas.

Il continua de l'observer tandis que des images d'elle humaine lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle était alors aussi belle que maintenant. Il avait été imbécile d'être épris de Tatia, comment avait-il pu ne pas voir que Caroline était bien mieux pour lui ? Si seulement il l'avait rencontrée plus tôt. Elle n'avait été là que peu de temps avant sa transformation, mais s'il l'avait connue plus longtemps, qui sait ce qui se serait passé.

- « Et mince ! » cria Caroline, tirant Klaus de ses pensées.

- « Tu ne devrais pas être ici avec Kol. Je peux te faire conduire où tu veux. Je vais même ordonner à mes hommes de rester avec toi pour te protéger » offrit-il.

Même s'il voulait faire sa connaissance, le moment ne pouvait pas être plus mal choisi. Il était à deux doigts de briser la malédiction et ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire maintenant. Il enverrait quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur elle en permanence, pour la protéger. Peut-être que dans un an, ou même dans un siècle, il pourrait lui montrer tout ce qu'il avait à offrir. Mais pas maintenant. Pour le moment, il devait rester concentré.

- « Je n'irais nulle part avec toi ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de venir avec moi, mais s'il te plaît, accepte qu'une personne de confiance te conduise en lieu sûr » exigea-t-il.

Elle se contenta de le regarder, pas surprise qu'il essaie de lui donner des ordres. Elle était bien trop habituée à ce Klaus.

- « Je suis déjà en sécurité ici » répondit-elle avant de se tourner pour se concentrer sur l'herbe.

- « Je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec mon frère ! » siffla-t-il.

Maintenant, son visage était dur et ses yeux s'assombrissaient.

Elle le dévisagea et s'esclaffa avant de détourner le regard.

Il était surpris de voir qu'elle était si têtue. Elle aurait dû avoir peur, être terrifiée, le supplier de se calmer et de ne pas lui faire de mal, mais à la place, elle s'esclaffait. Il secoua la tête, la trouvant déconcertante.

- « Très bien ! » s'exclama-t-il.

En se tournant pour partir, il la vit lever les yeux vers lui et crut voir son regard être traversé par une pointe de douleur. Elle disparut dès qu'il la vit, mais maintenant, il savait clairement ce qu'il devait faire.

- « Caroline, je… » commença-t-il.

- « Oh, écoutez ça, tu connais mon nom. Je suppose que tu te souviens de moi finalement ! » cracha-t-elle.

- « Evidemment, je me souviens de toi, comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? J'ai dû avoir l'air indifférent parce que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un s'en prenne à toi en pensant pouvoir me contrôler. C'était pour ta sécurité. J'avais l'intention de t'éloigner de Jonathan, mais Kol m'a mené en bateau. Il ne t'a sauvé que pour se venger de moi. »

- « Je me fiche de votre espèce de rivalité fraternelle, laissez-moi en dehors de ça. Je reste ici, avec Kol ! Alors fais avec ! » fit-elle, au moment où elle trouvait sa bague. « Enfin ! »

Elle passa la bague à son doigt. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, son visage s'illuminant.

- « Caroline, tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. »

- « Je vais prendre le risque » fit-elle en enlevant la bague de Jonathan et en la jetant à Klaus, avant de retourner au château.

Klaus regarda l'anneau et fut surpris de voir qu'elle cherchait sa propre bague de lapis-lazuli. Quand il l'avait rejointe, il avait immédiatement vu l'anneau de Jonathan à son pouce, mais le fait qu'elle avait le sien n'était pas commun. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que beaucoup de vampires pouvaient se procurer. Qu'avait-elle fait ces quatre cents dernières années ? Il avait des questions et avait besoin d'elle pour les réponses.

Klaus poussa un grognement de frustration en faisant irruption dans le bureau de son frère.

- « Alors, mon frère, je vois que tu vas encore devoir quitter mon château. Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte ? » fit Kol, allongé sur le canapé à boire son whisky.

- « En fait, j'ai un changement de plans. Je vais rester ici quelque temps. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul avec elle et je vais la convaincre de partir d'ici très rapidement » fit Klaus en se servant en verre et en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en cuir devant le feu.

- « Alors tu crois vraiment qu'elle va s'en aller ? Pour faire quoi ? Aller vivre avec toi ? » rit Kol.

- « Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je la veux seulement loin de toi et en sécurité » répondit Klaus en fusillant son frère du regard.

Une partie de lui ne pouvait nier ce qu'il voulait vraiment, mais il devait résister et se concentrer sur sa fichue malédiction. Cependant, il l'aurait un jour, il en était certain.

- « Eh bien, puisque je n'ai pas envie de la laisser partir et comme je sais que si tu tiens vraiment à elle, tu ne l'hypnotiseras pas, il semble que nous soyons dans une situation difficile, mon frère » déclara Kol en observant Klaus, à la recherche d'indices sur ses sentiments pour Caroline.

- « On dirait. »

Kol se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers le bar pour remplir son verre. Il se tourna vers Klaus et leva son whisky avec un sourire :

- « Que la partie commence. »

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**

**Kol a bien envie de s'amuser, mais je vous rassure, il n'est pas si méchant (enfin un peu pour le moment ^^). Et puis ça donne l'occasion de voir Klaus jaloux ! Il va devoir se battre pour sa belle =)**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et de la rivalité de Kol et Klaus ?**

**Continuez de me laisser des reviews, s'il vous plaît, ça me fait toujours réellement plaisir de vous lire ;-)  
**


	7. Chapitre 7

**N/A : Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien en ces périodes de pré-Noël ! La bonne nouvelle, c'est que cette semaine est la dernière avant les vacances et les jours de congé pour ceux qui travaillent. Un peu de patience ;-)**

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs (la barre des 4000 est passée !) et en particulier aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews et que je suis ravie de retrouver à chaque chapitre.**

**Merci à Petite Amande (ah ah, oui Caroline est un petit peu superficielle), à Lillubye, à Lady Edel, à luna sectum, misssummer (je suis vraiment super heureuse que cette fic te plaise à ce point !), impatiente, Guest, Lea Michaelson, Tchoupi95, Chupa14, Schmitt (ton pseudo m'a bien fait rire ! je vais essayer de faire plus attention aux fautes, promis) et Klausforever 81 (tu es adorable. tous ces compliments me font rougir !)**

**Ce chapitre contient beaucoup de scènes Klaroline, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira =)  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Caroline était ravie d'avoir récupéré sa bague. Elle la fit tourner autour de son doigt en retournant dans sa chambre. Elle était pour le moins agacée que Klaus soit revenu et ait osé lui parler. Que pensait-il, qu'elle allait être heureuse de le voir après la façon dont il l'avait traitée à la vente aux enchères ? Sans mentionner le fait qu'il avait dit à Kol de la tuer. Elle s'arrêta, sentant la colère l'envahir. _Non, je ne vais pas rentrer dans son jeu, je ne vais pas le laisser se montrer charmant et gentil comme si rien ne s'était passé_, se dit-elle.

Il devait y avoir beaucoup d'hommes bien ici qui aimeraient lui faire la cour. Elle sourit en se remettant à marcher. Les garçons du présent l'emmèneraient dîner et parfois voir un film, et ensuite bam, il s'attendraient au moins à pouvoir la peloter le premier soir. Cette pensée la frustra, mais l'idée d'un homme lui faisant la cour, voulant vraiment apprendre à la connaître et la respectant, était suffisante pour la faire sourire de joie.

Elle était assise dans sa chambre, à contempler de magnifiques robes, lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte.

- « Entrez » fit-elle en commençant à ranger les robes.

- « Pardon de vous déranger, ma dame, le dîner est servi » fit la servante avant de rapidement quitter la pièce.

Caroline descendit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. C'était une grande salle, où au centre se trouvait une table en bois vétuste qui pourrait rassembler dix personnes. Elle aurait pensé que Kol aurait une table beaucoup plus large jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que le château comprenaient un nombre incroyable de pièces. Il devait sans doute y avoir d'autres salles à manger.

- « Bonjour, Caroline » fit Kol en se levant pour la saluer.

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers le fauteuil qu'il avait tiré pour elle. Il était assis en bout de table, à sa droite.

- « Merci. »

Au moment où Kol allait répondre, Klaus entra dans la pièce, dépassant Caroline, et s'assit en face de son frère. Elle était soulagée qu'il se soit assis aussi loin d'elle.

- « Re-bonjour, _sweetheart_ » fit Klaus avec un sourire.

Caroline lui lança un sourire hypocrite et le fusilla du regard avant de se tourner vers Kol. Klaus n'en était pas heureux, mais il la trouvait adorable quand elle se montrait si pénible.

- « J'espère que tu as faim, Caroline. Je sais que je n'ai pas été le plus gracieux des hôtes quand tu t'es retrouvée dans mon donjon, mais j'ai la ferme intention de me rattraper maintenant » lui dit Kol en regardant son frère et en haussant les sourcils.

Klaus se contenta de pencher la tête, comme si une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, avant de se tourner vers Caroline.

- « Le donjon, alors ? Cela a dû être très effrayant. Je sais que Kol n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec les femmes, mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi » sourit-il.

- « Eh bien, je m'en suis remise et je lui pardonne. Il ne savait pas que c'était moi que les gardes avaient enfermé » répondit-elle en lançant un regard amical à Kol et en posant sa main sur la sienne quelques secondes.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quelle vitesse le visage de Klaus avait changé. Il semblait vouloir arracher la tête de Kol.

Elle put à peine retenir un sourire en le voyant avoir l'air si… jaloux. Elle retira sa main.

- « Merci, chérie, j'apprécie plus que tu ne l'imagines » lui fit Kol.

- « Donc, tu pardonnes à Kol de t'avoir enfermée et vendue aux enchères à un monstre qui te voulait du mal, mais tu ne peux pas me pardonner de ne pas t'avoir sauvée » fit Klaus avec sérieux, ses yeux se verrouillant sur ceux de Caroline.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il continua.

- « Sans parler du fait qu'il a essayé de te tuer quand tu étais humaine. Alors dis-moi, comment peux-tu lui pardonner si facilement ? »

Kol s'interposa rapidement, n'étant pas prêt à parler du passé :

- « Mangeons, d'accord ?

Kol fit un signe de tête à un serviteur qui se tenait près de la porte et l'homme sortit pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec deux jeunes femmes. Caroline réalisa ce qui se passait et resta bouche bée.

La première femme avait de longs cheveux noirs et semblait avoir la vingtaine. Elle se dirigea droit vers Klaus et il la tira rapidement sur ses genoux. Caroline haleta, et Klaus se tourna pour la regarder. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que l'autre femme, qui avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que la première, s'était placée entre elle et Kol. Elle était grande, et avait des cheveux courts et roux.

Tandis que Klaus et elle continuaient de se dévisager, tous deux perdus dans les yeux de l'autre, elle fut brusquement tirée de sa torpeur par Kol.

- « Je pensais que nous pourrions partager, chérie » fit Kol en regardant la fille devant lui et en se léchant les lèvres.

Elle avait envie de vomir. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Ils étaient trop puissants pour être arrêtés et elle savait que même si elle y parvenait, ces femmes subiraient sans doute le même sort un autre jour.

Kol saisit le poignet de la jeune fille et l'amena devant Caroline, avant de se concentrer sur son repas. Il attrapa son autre bras et commença à se nourrir. Caroline essaya d'ignorer l'odeur intense qui frappait son nez, mais elle n'avait pas eu de sang depuis un certain temps et c'était trop dur à supporter.

Elle se tourna pour regarder Klaus, s'attendant à le trouver se nourrissant aussi. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il la dévisageait toujours. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

- « Tu dois avoir faim, chérie. Ce n'est pas ton genre ? Tu préfères l'autre ? » demanda Kol en remarquant qu'elle ne prenait pas part au repas.

Il avait raison, elle était affamée. Mis à part un petit verre de sang dans le donjon deux jours plus tôt, elle ne s'était pas nourrie depuis qu'elle avait croisé Elijah au bar. Du sang coulait du poignet de la fille, là où Kol l'avait mordue. Caroline essaya de se contrôler, sentant sa tête commencer à tourner. Elle avait déjà faim tout à l'heure, mais là c'était différent. Elle avait mal au cœur, comme si elle était en train de mourir. Elle voulait hurler, mais elle pouvait déjà à peine garder son sang-froid et se retenir. Elle avait besoin de se nourrir et n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de vider ces pauvres filles de leur sang. Elle ne parviendrait pas à survivre à sa culpabilité si elle tuait quelqu'un.

- « Je… je n'ai pas faim » répondit-elle rapidement en fuyant la pièce.

Elle courut jusqu'à se retrouver à l'extérieur et loin du château.

Elle tomba au sol, essayant de retrouver son souffle. Elle s'assit et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ayant envie de vomir. C'était clair, elle vivait avec des monstres. Oui, elle était aussi un monstre, mais elle ne se nourrissait pas d'humains. Elle ne deviendrait pas comme eux. Elle les avait vu dans le futur, sans aucune humanité, et l'idée qu'elle puisse devenir comme eux l'effrayait. Il n'y aurait pas de banques de sang à voler pendant au moins plusieurs siècles. Elle devrait chasser de pauvres animaux pour se nourrir. Cette pensée la dégoûtait, mais elle ne reculerait devant rien pour conserver son humanité.

Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait l'impression que la terre tournait sous ses pieds. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que la faim. Malgré elle, elle commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Elle supplia son esprit d'arrêter ça, mais son corps agissait de lui-même. Il voulait courir au château et vider ces deux femmes de leur sang. Elle était certaine que dans quelques secondes elle ferait exactement ce qui tuerait son humanité.

Comme dans un rêve, elle sentit un bras fort et chaud s'enrouler autour d'elle. Elle entendit un doux murmure à son oreille, la calmant.

- « Chut. Tout va bien, _love_ » murmura Klaus en s'asseyant derrière elle.

Elle arrêta de se balancer et commença à se détendre.

- « Chut, fais-moi confiance. Tout va bien se passer. »

Ses paroles étaient comme une musique à ses oreilles et elle laissa tomber sa tête contre son torse. Sa respiration ralentit, mais ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Elle se maudit de le laisser la voir si faible.

Elle avait tellement été concentré sur le fait de se contrôler qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu la suivre.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant plus d'une heure. Il la serra contre lui pendant qu'elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. La sécurité de tout ce qu'elle connaissait avait disparu. Elle avait fui en attendant de pouvoir retourner à Mystic Falls et maintenant, elle se trouvait dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un endroit dans lequel elle ne pouvait pas vivre la vie qu'elle avait choisie.

Quand elle eut fini de pleurer, elle resta immobile, dans ses bras. Il les avait desserrés, mais sans les enlever. Il aimait ce qu'il ressentait quand il la serrait contre lui. Il se sentait bien avec elle et cela lui rappelait le jour où elle l'avait consolé. La seule fois dans toute sa longue vie où quelqu'un l'avait vraiment réconforté, et maintenant, il pouvait lui rendre la pareille. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il n'avait jamais serré quelqu'un dans ses bras pour le réconforter, pas même Rebekah.

Après presque une heure, Klaus rompit le silence.

- « Tu ne te nourris pas d'humains » déclara Klaus.

- « Non. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire. Elle était exténuée. Elle était toujours affamée et pouvait à peine bouger.

- « Puis-je te demander pourquoi ? » interrogea-t-il, l'air vraiment intéressé par la réponse.

- « Je refuse d'oublier qui je suis. Qui j'étais humaine » répondit-elle, sans lever la tête de son torse.

- « Tu ne te nourris que d'animaux, je suppose ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher son dégoût.

- « Non, beurk. »

Puis elle réalisa ; que pouvait-elle manger d'autre à cette époque ? _Il n'y a pas de poches de sang, idiote_, pensa-t-elle.

- « Tu as été transformée il y a quatre siècles. Comme as-tu fait pour survivre si longtemps sans te nourrir d'humains ? » interrogea-t-il d'un air confus.

- « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment » murmura-t-elle en poussant un soupir.

Ils restèrent assis en silence encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaie finalement de se lever. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Les mains de Klaus la rattrapèrent par la taille. Il eut un petit sourire en la soulevant du sol et la portant à l'intérieur. Il l'emmena directement dans sa chambre et la coucha dans son lit.

- « Je reviens tout de suite » fit-il en quittant la pièce.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'interroger, il était déjà de retour.

Il avait une coupe à la main et il la lui amena rapidement.

- « Tiens, bois, _love_ » fit-il en la lui tendant, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. « C'est du sang humain, mais il a été donné par choix, pas sous hypnose, c'est promis. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur la coupe puis le regarda. Elle savait qu'elle devait boire, mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée que le sang vienne d'une pauvre fille sous hypnose.

- « Tu me fais confiance, Caroline ? »

Elle était tellement déchirée. Elle savait qu'elle avait voulu lui faire confiance quand il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, mais il était le méchant.

- « Non. »

Le mot lui avait échappé et elle se sentit mal à l'aise quand elle vit la douleur sur son visage. Il posa la coupe à côté de son lit et se tourna pour partir.

- « Je suis désolé que tu ressentes cela. J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais te prouver que je mérite ta confiance » murmura-t-il, si doucement qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

Il disparut dans le couloir. Elle eut encore envie de pleurer en prenant la coupe et en buvant rapidement. Dès que le sang glissa dans sa gorge, elle sentit son corps se réchauffer. Tout semblait de nouveau aller normalement. Elle allait devoir commencer à chasser des animaux et espérait trouver quelque chose qui ressemblerait le plus possible au sang humain. Elle pensa demander à Kol d'envoyer ses hommes chasser pour elle, mais elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau à cause de son choix de vie.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, avant d'entendre frapper à sa porte.

- « Puis-je entrer ? » demanda Kol.

- « Bien sûr, c'est ton château après tout » répondit-elle en essayant de sourire.

- « C'est le tien aussi, maintenant. Je suis là pour te parler de cela. J'aimerais avoir l'honneur de te présenter à toute la société en organisant un bal dans deux jours. »

- « Un bal ? » interrogea-t-elle, un peu surprise.

- « Oui. J'ai posé des questions autour de moi et je n'ai encore trouvé personne qui ait entendu parler de toi. Il est temps que tu entres dans notre monde de l'élite. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi avoir l'honneur de te présenter les vampires les plus puissants par ici, ainsi que quelques humains que nous pensons mériter de vivre » sourit-il, attendant sa réponse.

- « D'accord, ça a l'air bien » répondit-elle.

- « Merveilleux. Je t'enverrais un couturier dans la matinée pour t'aider à t'habiller. Je t'assure que tu seras la plus belle. »

Kol se tourna et s'éloigna, fier de lui-même.

Elle décida qu'un bal était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour passer à autre chose. Elle attendait avec impatience de rencontrer d'autres vampires et avoir une amitié étroite avec les Originels allait rendre cela plus facile, sans parler de moins dangereux.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et jeta un regard sur la forêt. Elle vit un cerf courir entre les arbres, et décida qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien commencer son nouveau régime ce soir. Elle quitta sa chambre et sortit dans la nuit vers la forêt.

Elle s'y enfonça assez profondément pour ne plus voir le château de Kol et se cacha près d'un arbre, attendant sa chance. Elle trouva le cerf et attendit qu'il passe devant elle avant de bondir. Elle sauta sur lui et essaya de briser son cou, mais le cerf rua violemment. Elle le tenait de toutes ses forces au niveau du flanc tandis qu'il se débattait. Elle le tira contre elle et vit la peur dans ses yeux. Elle lâcha immédiatement prise et le laissa s'enfuir. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Quel genre de vampire était-elle ?

Elle décida d'aller chasser quelque chose de plus petit, un lapin peut-être. Elle avança, à la recherche d'un petit animal, mais n'eut pas de chance.

- « Oh allez. Soyez sympa, s'il vous plaît » gémit-elle. « Donnez-moi un lapin. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes, je n'ai pas le temps de… »

Elle se parlait à elle-même, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un rire.

Elle se retourna et vit quelque chose voler vers elle. Ses réflexes étaient rapides et elle parvint à l'attraper. Elle regarda dans ses mains et vit un gros lapin blanc. Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers l'endroit d'où le rire était venu et vit Klaus se diriger vers elle.

- « J'ai vu que tu avais eu des difficultés avec le cerf, _love_ » ricana-t-il.

Elle soupira bruyamment et il prit un air impassible. Elle lui lança le lapin et se tourna pour partir.

- « Oh, allez, _sweetheart_, tu dois manger. S'il te plaît » insista-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta et le fusilla du regard.

- « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Culpabilité ? Parce que je ne veux rien de toi ! » siffla-t-elle.

- « Je me suis déjà excusé pour l'autre soir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me pardonnes pas ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Je ne pardonne pas si facilement » répondit-elle en reculant.

- « Vraiment ? Je pensais que si puisque tu as été très rapide pour pardonner à Kol ! lança-t-il, frustré par son entêtement.

Elle avait été si vulnérable dans ses bras quelques heures plus tôt, et maintenant, sa carapace semblait être revenue.

- « Kol ne voulait pas me tuer. J'avais été gentille avec toi ! »

- « Je ne comprends pas. Kol s'est vanté de t'avoir vidée de ton sang quand tu étais humaine. »

- « Parce que tu lui avait dit de le faire ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Comment as-tu pu, je pensais… Je veux dire, je pensais que nous étions amis après qu'Henrik… Oublie ça ! Tu es un monstre et je n'ai aucune envie d'être amie avec un homme qui peut tuer aussi facilement quelqu'un qui n'a fait qu'essayer de l'aider ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » fit-il en s'avançant de quelques pas. « Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, je ne pourrais pas. »

- « Ouais, alors tu demandes à ton frère de le faire pour toi. »

Elle poussa un soupir et une larme roula sur son visage. Elle se tourna rapidement pour partir.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers lui. Il posa ses mains sur son visage, essuyant sa larme solitaire avec son pouce.

- « Caroline, je ne sais pas ce que Kol t'a raconté, mais je te jure que je ne lui ait jamais dit de te faire du mal. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de toi. Avant la nuit dans les grottes, tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'une jolie étrangère séjournant dans notre village. Mais cette nuit-là tu es devenue quelque chose d'autre. Tu m'as sauvé de moi-même. J'ai ressenti quelque chose pour toi, quelque chose de plus fort que tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir dans mon existence. »

Les yeux de Caroline étaient fixés sur le sol et il leva son menton.

- « Regarde-moi. Pendant ces quatre cents dernières années, je n'ai pas trouvé une seule personne pour qui je ressente quelque chose qui ne ferait même que ressembler à ce que j'ai ressenti cette nuit-là. Je ne te connais même pas, mais quand je me suis réveillé ce matin et que je t'ai observé dormir, j'ai su que je ferais toujours en sorte d'être l'homme que tu mérites. »

- « Klaus, je… » commença-t-elle en essayant de dégager son visage de ses mains.

- « S'il te plaît, _love_, essaie de comprendre ce que je dis. J'ai besoin que tu saches que je ne lui ai jamais dit de te faire du mal. Je t'ai dit partir parce que je voulais que tu sois en sécurité et quand il nous a dit ce qu'il avait fait, je suis parti à ta recherche. Ton corps avait disparu et j'ai imaginé le pire. J'aurais dû chercher mieux. Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée et peu importe combien tu essaies de me repousser, je ne renoncerais jamais à toi. »

Maintenant, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, une autre larme roulant sur sa joue. Elle voulait l'embrasser plus que tout au monde, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. C'était Klaus, elle devait s'en souvenir. Elle ne pouvait pas céder.

Elle se détendit, pressant son visage dans ses mains. Elle voulait lui faire confiance. Elle voulait croire qu'il pouvait être un homme bien.

- « Je te crois » murmura-t-elle.

- « Merci, Caroline. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir fait plus d'efforts pour te retrouver. Si j'avais su que tu étais toujours de ce monde tout ce temps, je l'aurais mis en pièces pour te retrouver, _love » _fit-il, ses yeux brillant d'une profonde tristesse.

Les choses commençaient à devenir compliquées entre eux, trop intimes. Elle devait partir avant de faire une chose à laquelle elle n'était pas prête.

- « Je dois y aller » fit-elle en se dégageant et en s'éloignant.

Elle fut soulagée qu'il ne la suive pas.

Elle traversait le château vers sa chambre quand elle entendit un rire. Elle s'arrêta devant une grande porte d'où venait le bruit et l'entrouvrit. A l'intérieur, elle vit Kol et deux filles humaines. Il se nourrissait d'elle et faisait des choses qu'elle aurait aimé être hypnotisée à oublier.

Elle était en colère qu'il lui ait menti, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolée pour lui. Il était seul dans ce gigantesque château. Sa famille et lui n'étaient pas en bons termes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le sauver, l'empêcher de devenir l'idiot qu'il serait dans le futur. Elle restait immobile, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsque Kol la remarqua.

- « Tu veux te joindre à nous, chérie ? » demanda-t-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- « Non, je voudrais te parler. Maintenant, en fait » répondit-elle en entrant dans la pièce et en ordonnant aux filles de partir.

- « Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi cela ressemblait » fit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en réajustant ses vêtements.

- « Ce que tu fais avec ces femmes ne me regarde pas. »

- « J'espère que tu n'es pas jalouse. Honnêtement, j'ai pensé à toi pendant tout ce temps. C'est pour cela qu'elles étaient toutes les deux blondes » ricana-t-il.

- « Arrête ça. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Toujours besoin d'être un abruti » cria-t-elle.

- « Eh bien, quelqu'un a la langue bien pendue. Nous devrions terminer cette discussion demain. Nous avons un bal à organiser, après tout » fit-il en se servant un verre.

- « Je sais que tu m'as menti sur Klaus. »

- « Oui, je savais que cela me retomberait dessus rapidement. Il était nécessaire de te garder ici. Cependant, je te prie de m'excuser. J'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ce jour-là. L'envie de sang était trop forte pour moi. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

- « Je t'ai déjà pardonné et je te pardonne de m'avoir menti » fit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise. « Veux-tu savoir pourquoi ? »

- « Dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît. »

- « Je me souviens de toi quand tu étais humain. Tu étais gentil et amical. Tu aimais ta famille, comme elle t'aimait. Tu ne devrais pas être seul ici. Tu mérites d'être aimé. Tu mérites mieux que ça » fit-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Il était stupéfait. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de choses. Personne ne s'était jamais assez soucié de lui.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'occupes de ce qui m'arrive ? Hein, tu veux me faire croire que cela t'importe ? Je ne suis pas stupide » siffla-t-il en détournant son visage d'elle.

- « Non, tu n'es pas stupide. Mais si tu continues comme ça, tu le deviendras et tu perdras tout ce qui t'est cher. S'il te plaît… »

- « Qu'attends-tu de moi ? J'ai vu comme tu es dégoûtée à l'idée de te nourrir d'humains. Tu veux me mettre à un régime de sang animal ? » hurla-t-il en se levant.

- « Bien sur que non, ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu dois tuer. Tu es l'homme que tu es et je n'essaie pas de te changer. Je veux juste te montrer que si tu laisses quelqu'un s'approcher, vraiment s'approcher, et que tu le laisses voir le vrai Kol que j'ai connu, je crois que tu pourrais être surpris par ce que ça te ferait » déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui. « Je te pardonne, Kol. »

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Elle aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise et effrayée, mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle se sentait à sa place. Comme si c'était l'endroit où elle aurait toujours dû être.

- « Tu as pitié de moi ? » rétorqua-t-il en se dégageant. « Je ne veux de la pitié de personne ! »

- « Non, je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Je suis triste pour toi. Tu mérites mieux que tout ça. Laisse-moi devenir ton amie. C'est tout ce que je veux » sourit-elle en sortant.

Il resta au milieu de la pièce, abasourdi, mais ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Elle était unique et il avait de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre avec un sentiment de bien-être. Peut-être qu'Elijah avait eu une bonne raison de l'envoyer dans le passé. Elle s'assit sur son lit, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentait utile pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle se pelotonna sous sa couette et cette fois, elle attendait avec impatience le lendemain.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, ainsi que toutes les scènes du Klaroline. Ca commence à devenir un peu plus sérieux entre eux ;-)**

**Au passage, vous avez vu la dernière de scène de l'épisode de cette semaine ? Mais comment Klaus fait pour commettre un massacre ET réussir à être sexy en même temps ? ^^ Mais c'était horrible quand même.**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et de la déclaration de Klaus ?**

**Merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews, vous êtes ma motivation =)**


	8. Chapitre 8

**N/A : Coucou tout le monde et joyeux Noël ! Un peu en avance, mais bon je n'aurais pas d'autre occasion de vous le souhaiter.**

**Je suis super heureuse d'avoir dépassé la barre des 100 reviews, donc un gros gros merci à tous ceux qui me commente après leur lecture ! Et au passage, plus de 5000 personnes ont cliqué sur cette histoire, c'est génial aussi !  
**

**Tout particulièrement, merci à Saina126, Lea Michaelson, LadyEdel, DreamerInTheSky, Chupa14, Misssummer, Guest (je serais heureuse de voir un Kol/Bonnie dans la série, malheureusement les scénaristes savent très bien manipuler les bandes annonces... ), Guest, Klausforever81 (je suis heureuse que tu aimes aussi les momets Caroline/Kol. Je suis 100% Klaroline, mais je les apprécie), Tchoupi95, MARN3, Lilas, Kalilah, impatiente, Schmitt (ton pseudo m'a fait rire parce qu'il est vraiment original ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements !) et à Lillubye (j'ai préféré celui de la deuxième transformation de Caroline, par Klaus, que j'ai trouvé magnifiquement bien écrit, mais le passage des lettres est superbe !).  
**

**Vous êtes tous super !  
**

**Petite paranthèse à Guest (le troisième anonyme) qui m'a laissé ma 100 centième review. Déjà, merci pour cette centième review. Ensuite, pour te répondre, sur mon profil il est marqué mes personnages favoris, mais ils ne sont pas dans l'ordre. Rien que pour te citer l'exemple, je préfère nettement Klaus à Elijah (et pourtant, je les kiffe tous les deux !). Mais oui, j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Elena, même si ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Certes, elle vacille tout le temps entre les deux Salvatore, mais j'aimerais souligner que c'est eux qui l'ont mise dans cette situation. Stefan en entrant dans sa vie, et Damon en s'immisçant constamment entre eux. De toute façon, j'aime quasiment tous les personnages de VD. Et tous les personnages féminins me plaisent. En premier lieu, Caroline et Elena, mais je suis une grande fan de Bonnie et Rebekah aussi. Je ne fais pas de discrimination ^^ Bref, chacun ses goûts et merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu apprécies quand même cette fic.  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous !  
**

* * *

**_Chapitre 8_**

Caroline passa la matinée du lendemain avec un couturier merveilleux, qui l'aida à ajuster sa robe. Elle avait choisi la plus belle des robes de bal et fut heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle serait prête pour la soirée du lendemain. Elle sortit enfin de sa chambre en début d'après-midi, choisissant de sauter le petit déjeuner parce qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa bonne humeur.

- « Bonjour, _sweetheart._ Tu passes une bonne journée ? » l'interrogea Klaus quand elle entra dans la cuisine.

Elle était affamée et n'avait pas envie d'aller chasser, mais elle avait besoin de sang immédiatement.

- « Ca va. Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle en quittant la pièce, évitant ses yeux.

Quelque chose en lui la faisait frissonner et c'était un sentiment qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir contrôler. Il valait mieux qu'elle reste loin de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à comprendre ça.

- « J'ai quelque chose pour toi, _love_ » fit-il en tirant une grande tasse de derrière lui. « C'est du sang de cerf, pas d'humain, et il devrait y en avoir assez pour te couper la faim. Quand tu en voudras encore, fais-le-moi savoir. Une dame ne devrait pas avoir à chasser dans la forêt. C'est à cela que les hommes servent et je serais honoré d'être cet homme pour toi. »

Elle le foudroya du regard, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et essaya de ne pas sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser voir l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

- « Merci, j'apprécie. »

Elle saisit la tasse et quitta la pièce. Elle n'avait pas manqué le sourire sur son visage. Elle était certaine qu'il savait ce qu'il lui faisait et cela l'irritait plus que tout.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et but presque tout le sang. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait faim. Elle lui était reconnaissante de le lui avoir apporté, mais elle s'inquiétait. Si ces interactions avec lui continuaient, elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir lui résister. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Elle savait quel genre d'humain il avait été, mais aussi quel genre de monstre il serait dans l'avenir. Elle ne pourrait jamais être avec lui. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il veuille vraiment d'elle ou si elle n'était qu'un jeu qui l'occupait, puisqu'il ne semblait pas y avoir grand-chose d'autre à faire par ici. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser l'utiliser comme d'autres hommes l'avaient fait.

Elle devait se trouver un passe-temps. Quelque chose qui occuperait ses journées et l'empêcherait de penser à lui. Si ce château était son nouveau chez elle, elle devait se mettre à l'aise et découvrir ce que les autres femmes faisaient de leur temps.

En fin d'après-midi, elle vit des gens entrer dans le château. Ils étaient là pour le bal qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain soir. Elle fit le tour de la salle de bal, observant et écoutant les serviteurs nettoyer et dresser une table pour le buffet. C'était une belle pièce et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excitée à l'idée de danser avec des hommes galants, qu'elle espérait intéresser. Elle mourait d'envie d'être courtisée par un gentil jeune homme, de préférence quelqu'un qui pourrait lui montrer tout ce que le monde avait à offrir. Elle ressentit un pincement de culpabilité à cette idée.

Klaus, dans le futur, lui avait offert de lui montrer le monde, mais il était son ennemi. Elle secoua la tête, essayant de l'écarter de ses pensées, juste au moment où elle entendait sa voix dans la salle d'en face.

- « Bonjour, ma sœur » fit Klaus en souriant à Rebekah.

Caroline entra la pièce, surprise de découvrir Klaus et Kol en compagnie de Rebekah et Elijah.

Rebekah se dirigea vers Klaus et le gifla.

- « Est-ce que tu sais combien nous étions inquiets pour toi ? cria-t-elle. « Tu es parti à toute vitesse et nous te retrouvons ici, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je vais te tuer, Nik ! »

Caroline fit un mouvement pour partir, gênée d'assister à leurs retrouvailles familiales, mais c'était trop tard.

- « Caroline ? » murmura Rebekah. « Est-ce que… Caroline ? »

Caroline se tourna et sourit, se dirigeant vers eux. Elle remarqua le choc sur le visage de Rebekah et la suspicion sur celui d'Elijah.

- « Bonjour, Rebekah. Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Caroline, son sourire s'élargissant.

- « Oh mon dieu, Caroline ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je pensais que tu étais morte ! Quand es-tu arrivée ? »

Rebekah serra Caroline dans ses bras. Elles étaient toutes les deux soulagées d'avoir retrouvé une amie, mais aussi qu'il y ait une autre femme dans les parages. Rebekah en avait marre d'être toujours avec ses frères. Elle regarda Caroline, heureuse de retrouver une vieille amie. Caroline se sentit soulagée que Rebekah semble toujours l'apprécier, contrairement à la Rebekah du futur.

Caroline regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Rebekah et vit Klaus la dévisager, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il lui sourit gentiment et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui renvoyer un petit sourire. Il avait l'air heureux et elle avait désespérément envie d'être la raison de son bonheur, même si elle savait que c'était mal.

- « Viens, nous devons discuter. Sans parler du fait que j'ai appris qu'il y aura un bal demain soir, en ton honneur, je suppose » fit Rebekah en quittant la pièce, Caroline à sa suite.

Caroline la suivit dans une grande pièce décorée de fleurs et de nombreuses nuances de rose. Manifestement, c'était une chambre pour Rebekah et Caroline fut surprise que Kol ait une pièce pour sa sœur dans son château.

Des serviteurs amenèrent quatre larges coffres qu'ils ouvrirent, commençant à remplir le placard avec son contenu.

- « Tu vas rester ici combien de temps ? » demanda Caroline.

- « Jusqu'à ce que Klaus se décide à partir. Elijah et moi ne lui faisons pas confiance avec Kol. Même si maintenant, je comprends pourquoi il n'est pas rentré » répondit Rebekah avec un sourire narquois.

- « Ce qui veut dire ? »

- « Je me souviens encore de l'expression de son visage lorsque Kol lui a dit qu'il t'avait tué. J'ai cru que Klaus allait le mettre en pièces. Il est resté immobile, choqué, puis il a couru dans la direction d'où Kol était arrivé. Il est revenu quelques heures plus tard. Je savais qu'il était parti à ta recherche et à son expression, il était évident qu'il tenait énormément à toi. Nik ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé aux filles du village, en dehors de Tatia, mais il savait qu'elle n'arrêterait jamais de fréquenter Elijah. Eurk, je la détestais ! »

Rebekah roula des yeux et serra les dents en pensant à Tatia et à ses frères, mais poursuivit :

- « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais après avoir enterré Henrik, le lendemain de sa mort, Klaus semblait à peine remarquer Tatia. Elle essayait de le consoler, mais il ne faisait que la repousser. J'ai eu du mal à me retenir de rire pour être honnête. Il regardait autour de lui, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il cherchait, ou qui il cherchait, jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande où tu étais. J'étais tellement heureuse à l'idée que ma nouvelle amie et mon frère préféré se courtisent. Malheureusement, père et mère nous ont transformés peu après. »

Rebekah baissa les yeux, la tristesse l'envahissant.

Caroline tendit les bras et la serra contre elle.

- « Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là. Je voulais vous laisser du temps, à toi et ta famille, pour faire votre deuil. Mais même si j'avais été là, je pense que je n'aurais rien pu faire pour vous aider. »

Rebekah se dégagea doucement et sourit :

- « Je suis ravie que tu n'aies pas été là et je suis tellement contente que tu aies survécu. C'est juste que… je ne comprends pas comment. »

- « Quand Kol m'a attaquée, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. J'ai été transformée peu après. Je n'aime pas vraiment en parler » déclara Caroline.

Elle ne voulait _vraiment _pas en parler, mais elle avait vu l'expression sur le visage d'Elijah et savait qu'elle devrait bientôt avoir cette conversation.

- « Tu as raison ! » s'exclama Rebekah. « Parlons de choses plus agréables, comme la façon dont mon frère te regarde. Il n'a jamais regardé aucune femme comme cela. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu viendras avec nous après le bal. »

Caroline était un peu surprise et ne pouvait cacher son trouble. Si elle partait avec eux, qu'allait devenir Kol ? Il se transformerait à coup sûr en le monstre qu'il était dans l'avenir.

- « Je ne sais pas encore. Je te dirais ça le moment venu. Kol a été adorable avec moi et je n'ai pas envie de le laisser seul ici. »

- « Tu es vraiment gentille, mais c'est sa faute. Il refuse d'aider Klaus et à moins qu'il n'accepte ce que Klaus veut faire, il n'est pas le bienvenu chez nous » fit Rebekah en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. « Je dois admettre que j'ai aussi remarqué le regard que Kol t'a lancé quand tu es entrée dans la pièce. Se passe-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

Caroline se mit à rire nerveusement.

- « Bien sûr que non, j'essaie juste d'être son amie, mais c'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais. »

- « Son amie, es-tu folle ? Même si j'apprécie que quelqu'un essaie d'être gentil avec mon frère, je te souhaite bonne chance. Promets-moi que tu ne baisseras pas ta garde, parce qu'il peut être tout à fait charmant et s'il parvenait à prendre ton corps, je crains que Nik ne veuille plus jamais de ton cœur. »

Caroline grimaça à cette idée. Elle ne coucherait jamais avec Kol, non seulement parce qu'elle n'était attirée par lui de cette façon, mais en plus parce qu'elle ne ferait jamais cela à Klaus. Elle ne serait jamais comme Tatia ou Katherine. Cependant, elle était consciente du fait que le charme de Kol pouvait être trompeur et elle devrait rester sur ses gardes jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache avec certitude si elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera jamais » répondit-elle tandis que Rebekah ouvrait un petit coffre.

- « Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria Caroline.

Il y avait des diamants et des perles, assemblés en broches, bagues, boucles d'oreilles, colliers. C'était des bijoux magnifiques et elle ne put réprimer un sourire.

- « Ouah, tu as de la chance de posséder tout ça. »

Rebekah se contenta de rire, prenant une broche en diamants et la glissant dans ses cheveux.

- « Oui, je suis très chanceuse. »

- « Trop gâtée, je dirais » fit une voix venant de la porte.

Elles se retournèrent et trouvèrent Klaus appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Caroline se demanda combien de temps il avait été là.

Rebekah leva les yeux et continua d'arranger ses cheveux. Klaus dévisagea Caroline et elle dut se détourner, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- « Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Nik ? Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes occupées ? » demanda Rebekah, manifestement agacée.

- « Le dîner est bientôt servi et je voulais m'assurer que ma sœur préférée n'était plus fâchée contre moi. Je ne voudrais pas m'apercevoir que tu as encore glissé de la verveine dans mon vin » répondit-il en grimaçant à ce souvenir.

- « Oh, Nik, tu le méritais. J'appréciais vraiment ce jeune homme et tu l'as tué, sans aucun égard pour mes sentiments ! » siffla-t-elle.

- « C'était un serviteur et il ne faisait que se servir de toi pour découvrir nos secrets. »

- « Très bien, de toute façon j'ai surmonté cela et c'est du passé. Maintenant que Caroline est là, je te pardonne de t'être enfui l'autre nuit. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait une mauvaise opinion de moi » rit Rebekah en regardant Caroline, qui savait qu'elle plaisantait.

Caroline aimait avoir Rebekah comme amie et attendait avec impatience qu'elles se lient davantage.

- « Tant mieux, mesdames » déclara Klaus en leur faisant signe d'aller dîner.

Rebekah sortit la première et alors que Caroline suivait Klaus, sa main effleura la sienne. Elle sentit son souffle s'attraper dans sa gorge et elle leva les yeux pour croiser son regard. L'échange fut rapide et elle s'éloigna aussitôt de lui. _Et mince_, pensa-t-elle.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, Elijah se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

- « Caroline, c'est un plaisir de te revoir. Mes frères viennent juste de me raconter ce qui s'est passé. Je suis soulagé de voir que tu as échappé à la colère de Kol lors cette terrible journée. J'espère qu'il s'en est excusé. Malheureusement, pendant les premiers jours après notre transformation, nous avons tous agi d'une manière que nous voulons oublier. »

Caroline sourit tandis qu'il tirait un siège pour elle.

- « Je comprends et je lui ai pardonné » fit-elle en souriant à Kol.

Elle s'assit à côté de Rebekah tandis que Kol et Klaus s'asseyaient à chaque extrémité de la table. Elijah s'installa en face d'elle. Caroline fut soulagée de voir que le dîner servi était de la vraie nourriture. Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et vit du coin de l'œil le sourire entendu sur le visage de Klaus.

Ils discutèrent amicalement, comme s'ils avaient toujours dîné ensemble. Caroline surprit plusieurs fois Kol à la regarder avec ce qui ressemblait à du désir dans les yeux. Elle remua sur son siège tandis qu'il haussait un sourcil. Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Elle voulait l'aider à détruire sa carapace et elle était désespérée de le voir se comporter comme dans le futur. Klaus dévisagea Kol avec de la haine dans les yeux, remarquant les regards qu'il lançait à Caroline.

Après le dîner, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Kol, et Rebekah prit la main de Caroline pour l'y conduire, mais Klaus s'interposa rapidement.

- « Excuse-moi, Rebekah, mais j'aimerais emmener Caroline faire une balade. Le soleil se couchera bientôt et je pense qu'elle appréciera le spectacle. »

- « Si Caroline est d'accord » répondit Rebekah en se tournant vers son amie.

- « Ca me va » répondit la jeune fille.

Rebekah continua son chemin vers le bureau, tandis que Klaus prenait la main de Caroline dans la sienne et se dirigeait avec elle vers la porte d'entrée. Caroline aperçut à ce moment-là quatre filles humaines entrer dans le bureau. Elle comprit tout de suite ce qui allait se passer et fut heureuse que Klaus se soucie suffisamment d'elle pour savoir qu'elle ne serait pas à l'aise.

- « Merci » fit-elle tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient sur un banc dans les jardins.

- « Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Pour être honnête, je n'aurais jamais manqué le dessert en temps normal, mais pour toi, je me retrouve à faire… beaucoup de choses qui ne me ressemblent pas » déclara-t-il en contemplant le coucher de soleil.

- « Eh bien, j'apprécie vraiment tout ce que tu as fait pour moi » fit-elle en observant leurs mains entrelacées.

Klaus la regarda et sourit, levant leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres et déposant un baiser sur la sienne, avant de la libérer doucement.

Klaus avait toujours été gentil avec elle, même dans le futur, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Elle voulait croire que tout le mal qu'il leur avait fait, à elle et ses amis, n'était pas ce qu'il était vraiment. Du moins, pas encore.

Le ciel s'assombrit et Caroline se leva.

- « Je vais me coucher. Je sens que la soirée de demain va être intéressante. »

- « Réserve-moi une danse » déclara-t-il, et ce n'était pas vraiment une suggestion.

Il était aussi sûr de lui que dans l'avenir et elle aimait cela.

- « Peut-être » le taquina-t-elle avec un sourire, avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Bon, je sais qu'il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose, mais au moins on a le retour d'Elijah et Rebekah.**

**J'avais lu dans une des reviews qu'une amitié entre Rebekah et Caroline serait géniale, donc j'espère que ça vous plaît. J'aime beaucoup Rebekah et je trouve qu'elle a vraiment besoin que quelqu'un soit à ses côtés (quelqu'un d'un peu plus gentil avec elle que Klaus...). Caroline est parfaite pour ça, non ?  
**

**Sinon, le bal arrive dans le prochain chapitre et je vous promets pas mal de Klaroline ! Les choses se précisent entre eux... ;-)**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

** Je remercie d'avance les personnes qui me laisseront des reviews et leur souhaite plein de bonheur pour Noël =)  
**


	9. Chapitre 9

**N/A : Salut t****out le monde !**_**  
**_

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël et je vous souhaite, en avance, une bonne année 2013 ! Plein de bonheur à tous et prenez de bonnes résolutions =)  
**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews au dernier chapitre (un peu moins de personnes que d'habitude, je dois noter) et qui m'ont lu.  
**

**Merci tout particulièrement à LadyEdel, Klausforever81 (toi et moi sommes de grandes fans du Klaroline, c'est clair ^^ merci beaucoup pour cette longue review, que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire !), Tchoupi95, Kalilah, Lilas, Guest, MissEdgington, DameKlarolineForever (j'adore ton pseudo !), Bianca (thank you very much! you're such a sweetie!), Elina, manon et DreamerInTheSky (pourquoi pas ? Je n'aime pas tous les personnages et les couples de Vampire Diaries, mais généralement, tous les styles me plaisent ! Préviens-moi quand tu postes ta fic).  
**

**Ce chapitre est très très Klaroline, notamment avec un moment très attendu (par moi, en tout cas !)  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

- « Rebekah, nous devons parler » fit Elijah en entrant dans la chambre de sa sœur.

Elle finissait de se préparer pour le bal. Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe rouge et ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle en asseyant à sa coiffeuse.

- « Je suis inquiet au sujet de Caroline. Il semble que Kol s'intéresse à elle et comme nous le savons, cela ne se finit jamais bien. En temps normal, je ne m'en mêlerais pas, mais il est évident que Niklaus a aussi des sentiments pour elle et je ne laisserais rien séparer notre famille. »

Rebekah se dirigea vers lui et sourit :

- « Elijah, ne sois pas si sceptique. J'ai confiance en Caroline, elle ne prendra pas nos frères pour des imbéciles. »

- « Nous verrons, mais si jamais quelque chose prouvait le contraire, elle devra partir » déclara Elijah en quittant la chambre.

Rebekah ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre ce que son frère entendait par « devra partir ». Comment osait-il menacer Caroline alors qu'il était celui qui avait brisé leur famille pendant toutes ces années avec Tatia ? Elle considérait Caroline comme une amie et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger. Elle espérait que Caroline et Klaus finiraient ensemble pour de bon.

Son frère avait traversé tellement d'épreuves et elle voulait qu'il soit heureux. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle se tenait à ses côtés pendant sa recherche du sosie et de la pierre de lune. La façon dont il regardait Caroline était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur son visage avant. Caroline était faite pour lui, si seulement elle pouvait s'en apercevoir.

Rebekah quitta sa chambre et alla dans le bureau de Kol.

- « Il faut que nous parlions, mon frère » fit-elle à Kol.

Il se tenait près de la cheminée, sirotant un verre. Il attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de ses invités. Il était déjà habillé de ce qui pouvait être décrit comme un costume d'époque, très cher et parfaitement ajusté.

- « A quel sujet ? »

- « Caroline » déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Il se retourna et lui sourit.

- « Ah, l'adorable Caroline. Je suis impatient de la voir ce soir. »

- « Pourquoi ? Je sais que Niklaus avait des sentiments pour elle quand nous étions humains, mais je ne comprends pas. Tu en as aussi, pourquoi ? »

- « Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Rebekah. Caroline est belle et forte. Tu sais que j'aime les filles avec de la répartie. Je crois qu'elle est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin » sourit-il.

- « Oui, je suis consciente de sa beauté, mais aussi de ta colère contre Niklaus. Je suis certaine que tu ne fais cela que pour lui faire du mal. Notre frère n'a-t-il pas assez souffert ? »

- « Elijah et toi me rendez malade à vous mettre à genoux devant lui et à embrasser le sol qu'il foule. Mikael était un monstre avec nous tous. Même si je trouve triste que Nik ait reçu un peu plus de raclées que nous à cause de Mère, je ne me soumettrais jamais à lui ! C'est notre frère, notre égal, et jusqu'à ce qu'il le comprenne, je n'hésiterais pas à faire de sa vie un enfer ! » siffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir.

Il était furieux et les invités commençaient à arriver, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour cette conversation.

Rebekah le saisit par le bras, le retenant.

- « Ne fais pas de bêtises, Kol » supplia Rebekah.

- « Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'il me plante une dague dans le cœur, comme avec Finn ? As-tu vraiment oublié ce que notre frère est capable de nous faire ? Et pourtant, tu continues de le suivre. »

Il se dégagea et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Les invités arrivaient et remplissaient la salle de bal, mais Rebekah était trop préoccupée par ce que préparait Kol. Il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille, pourquoi devait-il vouloir la seule femme à qui Niklaus tenait ? Rebekah se dirigea vers la chambre de Caroline et frappa doucement avant d'entrer.

- « Oh ! Caroline, tu es magnifique ! » s'exclama Rebekah.

- « Moi ? Tu t'es regardée, Rebekah ? _Tu_ es magnifique ! Je suis sûre que tous les hommes feront la queue pour danser avec toi » répondit la jeune fille en souriant à son amie.

- « Je peux toujours rêver » fit tristement Rebekah.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? N'importe quel homme serait chanceux de t'avoir. »

- « Disons simplement que la plupart des hommes ont trop peur de mes frères pour s'approcher de moi. »

- « Je suis désolée » répondit Caroline en sentant une pointe de tristesse la traverser.

Evidemment, les hommes avaient peur de sortir avec la sœur des Originels, bien que dans le futur, cela ne semblait pas être un problème.

- « J'ai été amoureuse une fois. Il s'appelait Braden. C'était il y a longtemps et après l'avoir fréquenté pendant plusieurs mois, je l'ai finalement dit à mes frères. Ils semblaient apprécier sa compagnie, mais un soir, Klaus l'a trouvé dans les bras de… eh bien, disons, que cette femme était connue pour faire _plaisir_ à de nombreux hommes dans le village. Niklaus leur a arraché le cœur sur-le-champ. Depuis, la rumeur que mes frères veulent me protéger à tout prix s'est répandue. »

Une larme roula sur la joue de Rebekah.

- « Je suis tellement désolée, Rebekah. Je suis sûre que tu rencontreras un homme qui te mérite vraiment et que ton frère verra qu'il est digne de toi. Qui sait, il est peut-être en bas en ce moment même » sourit Caroline tandis qu'elles passaient la porte et se dirigeaient vers les escaliers.

- « Je suis sûre que Niklaus va baver d'admiration quand il te verra » rit Rebekah, faisant rougir son amie.

Caroline devait admettre qu'elle était impatiente de voir Klaus en costume et de danser avec lui.

- « Caroline, tu es absolument ravissante ce soir » lui fit Kol quand elle arriva au pied de l'escalier.

Il prit doucement sa main et y déposa un baiser sensuel, qui la mit mal à l'aise. Soudain, elle sentit _ses _yeux sur elle. Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Kol et vit Klaus. Il la dévisageait, son visage tordu par la jalousie, qu'il ne semblait même pas essayer de dissimuler.

Caroline se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle de bal où Klaus se tenait.

- « Bonsoir, _sweetheart_. Si je peux me permettre, tu es tout simplement magnifique. Tu ressembles à un ange » déclara Klaus en déposant un baiser sur sa main. « Tu es la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. »

Caroline essaya de ne pas rougir, en vain. Il lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle ne pouvait dissimuler.

- « Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus » sourit-elle.

Rebekah saisit le bras de Caroline et la tira dans la gigantesque salle de bal. La pièce était remplie de vampires et d'humains, tous habillés parfaitement et royalement.

Rebekah la présenta comme « Dame Caroline » et malgré ses efforts, celle-ci était incapable de se souvenir des prénoms de toutes ses nouvelles connaissances.

Tout au long de la soirée, Kol essaya de la présenter à ses amis les plus proches comme _sa_ Dame Caroline, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Sauf que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que plusieurs hommes la lorgnaient d'un air lubrique, elle réalisa qu'ils garderaient probablement leurs distances s'ils pensaient qu'elle appartenait à Kol, un Originel craint.

Kol fut le premier à danser avec elle, mais elle ne manqua pas le fait que Klaus s'était trouvé une belle partenaire rousse. Caroline essaya de ne pas les regarder, mais pourquoi dansait-il avec elle ? Il aurait pu trouver beaucoup mieux, elle n'était même pas jolie.

_Oh mon Dieu, je suis jalouse_, pensa-t-elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la main de Kol qui chuta sur ses hanches.

Très vite, elle remonta ses mains et le fusilla du regard.

- « Oh allez, Caroline, pense à combien on pourrait s'amuser ensemble » chuchota Kol à son oreille.

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit, Kol, je veux être ton amie. Rien de plus. »

- « On verra bien. »

- « Puis-je vous interrompre ? » interrogea Klaus, la sauvant des mains insistantes de Kol.

- « J'ai bien peur que non, mon frère » déclara Kol en la faisant virevolter dans une autre direction.

Heureusement, Klaus enroula un bras autour de la taille de Caroline et Kol eut un sourire méprisant.

- « Tu ne veux pas faire une scène, pas vrai, _mon frère _? » interrogea Klaus d'un air sarcastique.

Kol leur lança un regard rapide avant de tendre la main et d'attraper la partenaire de danse d'un jeune homme, qui semblait trop effrayé pour se plaindre.

- « Excuse les mauvaises manières de mon frère. »

- « Ca va, je m'y suis habituée à vrai dire » rit Caroline.

Klaus sourit largement et la tira contre lui.

- « Est-ce mal d'aimer t'avoir dans mes bras plus que toute autre femme ? » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Caroline ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'elle ne voulait le regarder dans les yeux. Elle continua de danser, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Elle aperçut Rebekah dans un coin, seule. Un beau jeune homme se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle et, manifestement, il voulait l'aborder, mais Caroline pouvait voir qu'il était effrayé. Kol ne cessait de le fusiller du regard, ce qui n'aidait pas. Pauvre Rebekah. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle considère les hommes comme des objets jetables dans l'avenir.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tes frères et toi ne laissez pas votre sœur trouver l'amour ? » demanda Caroline.

- « Ma sœur est jeune et naïve avec les hommes. »

- « Comment veux-tu qu'elle grandisse et apprenne si elle n'en a jamais la chance ? Pas tous les hommes lui feront du mal, tu sais. »

Klaus soupira.

- « C'est ma sœur et je ne vais permettre à personne de la blesser, surtout pas un garçon qui ne fera que lui briser le cœur. Je ne veux plus en parler. Cela ne te regarde pas. »

Caroline se dégagea de ses bras et le regarda.

- « Rebekah est ce que j'ai de plus proche d'une sœur et donc ça me regarde. Tu as tort de penser que tu lui rends service ! Comment peux-tu l'empêcher de découvrir quelque chose d'aussi spécial que l'amour ? Tu es aveugle au point de ne pas voir qu'elle est déjà blessée ? Elle est seule et si ses sentiments t'importaient, tu la laisserais fréquenter un homme » siffla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Klaus regarda Caroline se diriger vers le jeune homme qui jetait des regards furtifs à Rebekah.

- « Comment vous vous appelez ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

- « Lewis, ma dame » fit l'homme en s'inclinant.

- « Eh bien, Lewis, j'aimerais vous présenter à mon amie, Dame Rebekah » déclara Caroline en faisant signe à Rebekah de venir.

Klaus était furieux et il se dirigea à grands pas vers eux, se plaçant entre Lewis et Rebekah.

- « Pars ! » ordonna-t-il au jeune homme.

Lewis fit un geste pour s'en aller, mais Caroline le retint par le bras.

- « Non ! Restez, s'il vous plaît. Je suis sûre que Rebekah aimerait danser avec vous. »

Rebekah regarda Lewis avec envie, mais il était terrifié, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- « Il n'y a aucun problème, Lewis. Vous ne voulez pas inviter Dame Rebekah à danser ? » insista Caroline, ignorant le regard furieux de Klaus.

- « Si, ma dame, mais je ne veux pas contrarier le Seigneur Niklaus ou le Seigneur Elijah. »

Caroline se retourna et vit Elijah juste derrière elle. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu s'approcher. Il semblait confus par ce qui se déroulait.

- « Si vous dansez avec Lady Rebekah, pouvez-vous promettre que vos intentions sont pures ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment à Lewis.

Le pauvre jeune homme, même s'il était un vampire, tremblait de peur.

- « Bien sûr, Lady Rebekah ne mérite rien de moins » répondit-il en souriant à Rebekah, qui rougissait.

Il aperçut le regard furieux de Klaus et baissa rapidement les yeux.

- « Alors, allez-y. »

Caroline poussa Rebekah dans ses bras et Klaus fit un geste pour saisir Lewis. La jeune fille savait ce qui allait se passer et se plaça devant lui.

- « Tu vas les laisser danser et faire tout ce qu'ils choisissent de faire. Rebekah est une grande fille et sauf si elle te demande de l'aide, ne te mêle pas de sa vie personnelle ! » ordonna Caroline, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les dents serrées.

- « Dis-moi, _sweetheart_, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais t'obéir ? »

- « Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne pourrais plus jamais te parler ou te regarder ! Je te verrais comme un monstre qui ne connaît pas l'amour et ce, pour l'éternité. »

Klaus la fusilla du regard, mais s'adoucit et lui sourit rapidement.

- « Un monstre ? »

- « Oui ! » répondit-elle avec colère.

- « Tu as vraiment une si mauvaise opinion de moi, _sweetheart_ ? » demanda-t-il en touchant sa main.

Elle le repoussa rapidement.

- « Tu ne vas pas tuer Lewis ? »

- « Non, pas si cela te contrarie. J'apprécie ton intérêt pour ma sœur. Donc, je vais faire un marché avec toi. Je vais la laisser être courtisée, à la condition que si un homme lui fait du mal, je suis autorisé à le punir de la manière de mon choix » sourit-il, avant de se pencher à son oreille pour murmurer : « Je dois t'avertir que j'aime la torture. »

- « Si un homme ose lui faire du mal et qu'elle estime que c'est impardonnable, alors oui, tu pourras lui faire ce que tu veux » répondit-elle, le faisant sourire largement.

_Elle est incroyable_, pensa-t-il, émerveillé par sa force et sa beauté.

- « C'est d'accord, mon cœur. Tu m'accordes une autre danse ? »

Il l'attrapa par la taille avec un peu de moins de douceur que la première fois et Caroline gloussa avant de reprendre un visage indifférent. Il lui plaisait et il le savait.

* * *

Elijah avait observé tout ce qui s'était passé devant lui et était choqué. Caroline avait fait plier son frère. Niklaus n'avait jamais laissé personne lui parler ainsi. Et si jamais quelqu'un avait osé, il l'aurait tué en prenant tout son temps. Elijah se souvenait des femmes que Niklaus mettait dans son lit et des cris qui émanaient de sa chambre pendant qu'il couchait avec elles, avant de les vider de leur sang. Niklaus n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil ou de doux, sauf s'il voulait quelque chose. Que voulait-il de Caroline ? Pouvait-il vraiment ne vouloir que son cœur ? Elijah ne put s'empêcher de sourire en observant son frère et Caroline danser et rire ensemble. Toutefois, son attention fut rapidement détournée d'eux quand il vit Kol. Il se tenait à l'autre bout de la salle, fusillant le couple du regard et bouillant de colère.

La soirée prit fin et Rebekah invita Lewis à les rejoindre pour le déjeuner, le lendemain, ne sachant pas combien de temps ils resteraient au château de Kol. Caroline et Klaus observèrent Lewis se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, accompagné de Rebekah, pour partir. Il fit ses adieux à Rebekah et resta bouche bée quand elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Caroline vit Klaus se tendre et prit sa main dans la sienne. L'hybride regarda leurs doigts entrelacés et lui sourit.

- « Je vais laisser une chance à ce Lewis et m'assurer que mes frères font de même. Je sais que ma sœur mérite d'être aimée, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je laisse faire. Je le fais parce que j'aime la façon dont tu me regardes quand tu es heureuse et si le bonheur de Rebekah est ce que tu demandes, comment pourrais-je ne pas accepter ? Je ne pourrais jamais te refuser quoi que ce soit. »

Caroline et Klaus quittèrent la salle de bal et il la raccompagna à sa chambre, leurs mains toujours entrelacées.

- « J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Je te remercie d'avoir laissé ta sœur s'amuser. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime encore plus après ce soir » le taquina Caroline.

- « Eh bien, ce n'est pas son amour à elle qui m'intéresse pour le moment. »

Caroline rougit.

- « Sois gentil, ne dis pas ça comme ça » plaida-t-elle en retirant sa main de la sienne.

- « Pourquoi pas ? Je ne dis que la vérité » déclara-t-il en glissant un doigt sous son menton et en levant son visage.

- « Je suis sûre que tu pourrais avoir n'importe quelle fille ici, pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis rien. »

Elle avait laissé transparaître plus de vulnérabilité qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de flirter avec lui alors qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

- « Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? _Sweetheart_, tu es belle, forte et incroyable. Tu n'as pas remarqué que tous les hommes ici aimeraient t'avoir ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Sois honnête, s'il te plaît » murmura-t-elle.

- « Tu trembles, _sweetheart._ As-tu peur de moi ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

- « J'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais me faire. J'ai toujours été le deuxième choix de tout le monde. La fille avec qui les garçons s'amusent en attendant la femme qu'ils veulent vraiment. J'ai peur d'être blessée. »

- « Mon cœur, je te donne ma parole que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Tu es mon premier choix et tu l'as toujours été. Je rêve de toi depuis la toute première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Même avant cette nuit dans les grottes. Laisse-moi te le prouver. Laisse-moi te montrer toutes les choses magnifiques que le monde a à offrir. Laisse-moi une chance, s'il te plaît, et je te donnerais tout. »

Il la tira contre lui et murmura :

- « Tout ce que je veux, c'est une chance. Pars avec nous, demain. »

Caroline avait le souffle coupé. Elle était saisie par des milliers d'émotions et était si proche de lui qu'elle sentait son odeur masculine. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et sucré, et Klaus sembla surpris. Il comprit rapidement ce qui se passait et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la tirant contre lui, l'embrassant avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait. L'embrassant d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible. De la passion se déversait de ses lèvres. Il la voulait. C'était même plus que cela ; il avait besoin d'elle. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir pour personne et peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait, il la ferait sienne. Elle s'écarta lentement, les lèvres gonflées par l'intensité du baiser, et le regarda, de l'espoir dans les yeux.

- « Bonne nuit, Klaus » fit-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et en se précipitant à l'intérieur.

Klaus se tourna pour partir, lorsqu'il entendit sa porte se rouvrir légèrement. Il jeta un regard dans sa direction et la vit le dévisager avec un petit sourire. Ses yeux lui disaient tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Elle lui laissait sa chance et il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'espoir qu'à cet instant-là.

- « Bonne nuit, mon cœur » lui dit-il avec douceur, tandis qu'elle refermait la porte.

Klaus retourna dans sa chambre et fut surpris d'y trouver Kol.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kol ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à te parler » cracha-t-il.

- « On dirait que tu penses avoir gagné. »

- « Apparemment, c'est le cas. Tu n'as aucune chance avec elle et tu te mets toi-même dans l'embarras. Nous partirons demain soir, et elle viendra avec nous » sourit Klaus.

- « Nous verrons » rétorqua Kol, une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

* * *

Kol se dirigea vers la chambre de Caroline et entra sans frapper. Il la trouva dans son lit, seulement vêtue d'une robe de nuit blanche. Kol retira ses vêtements silencieusement, ne voulant pas la réveiller.

- « Salut, chérie » murmura-t-il en s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

Elle se réveilla aussitôt et essaya de descendre du lit, mais Kol était plus fort qu'elle. Il grimpa sur elle, la clouant au lit.

- « Je t'aurais d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu pensais vraiment que je te laisserais partir avec mon frère ? » interrogea Kol en déposant des baisers vicieux dans son cou.

- « S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Je le sais » supplia-t-elle.

- « Non, c'est faux. Je ne peux pas être sauvé » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- « Je n'y crois pas. Je ne vais pas renoncer à te sauver de toi-même, peu importe ce que tu me feras » fit-elle d'une voix calme, espérant qu'il verrait qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui.

- « Nous verrons cela » déclara-t-il en faisant courir sa main sur son ventre et en arrachant sa robe.

- « Si tu n'arrêtes pas maintenant, je vais hurler et Klaus te tuera ! »

Elle était terrifiée de ce qui pourrait arriver si personne ne l'entendait.

- « Non, tu ne crieras pas » rétorqua Kol en la regardant dans les yeux.

A moment où elle comprenait ce qu'il allait faire, il était trop tard.

- « Tu ne crieras rien d'autre que mon nom. De plaisir. »

Elle se figea, essayant de hurler, mais sa voix semblait avoir disparu. Elle se débattait sous lui, sans rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements pour la couvrir. Il fit glisser ses baisers de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle pleurait, espérant qu'il s'arrêterait. Il la regarda, les yeux remplis de désir, avant d'arracher les derniers vêtements qui recouvraient son corps.

Kol l'attrapa par la taille et embrassa son ventre. Ses mains descendaient le long de son corps et elle les sentit glisser sur ses cuisses. Elle pleura plus fort, mais cela ne servait à rien.

Elle essaya de refouler dans son esprit ce qui allait se passer, tournant la tête sur le côté. Elle vit sa table de chevet, où se trouvaient un vase et un verre d'eau. Elle saisit rapidement le vase et l'explosa sur la tête de Kol, jetant ensuite le verre d'eau contre le mur, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un l'entende. Elle lutta contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il recule et la gifle. Elle essaya désespérément de descendre du lit. Ses doigts agrippaient les draps tandis qu'il la tirait contre lui. Elle roula sur le ventre. Kol rit en l'attrapant et en la posant sur ses genoux.

- « Tu es à moi, Caroline » siffla-t-il.

Il saisit sa poitrine et l'embrassa dans le cou et le dos. Il la retourna, la regardant dans les yeux.

- « Tu me veux moi et personne d'autre ! » ordonna-t-il, l'hypnotisant pour la seconde fois.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et vit Elijah sur le seuil. Elle ne manqua pas l'air furieux sur son visage. Qu'était-il en train d'imaginer ?

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

**Il avait bien commencé, mais un peu moins bien terminé, je sais ^^ Néanmoins, j'espère que vous avez apprécié les scènes Klaroline. J'aimerais tellement que ça arrive dans la série ! Et je vous rassure, Kol n'est pas aussi horrible qu'on peut le voir dans ce chapitre. Faut bien quelques rebondissements (je n'ai choqué personne, j'espère ?)  
**

**Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Après tout Elijah a déjà des doutes sur Caroline et si Klaus venait à croire qu'elle le "trompe", ça pourrait très mal finir ^^  
**

**J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! Merci de continuer à me suivre, c'est génial de vous retrouvez à chaque chapitre ! (Mais accueillir de nouveaux lecteurs, c'est super aussi ^^)  
**

**A bientôt et futur bonne année 2013 !  
**


	10. Chapitre 10

**N/A : Bonjour tout le monde !**_**  
**_

**J'espère que votre année 2013 a bien commencé ! En tout cas, pour moi c'est le cas. Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour le nombre de reviews très élévé que j'ai reçu cette semaine ! Ca a été un vrai de bonheur de trouver plusieurs reviews chaque jour dans ma boîte mail et plus j'en reçois, plus je m'éclate avec cette histoire. Donc merci beaucoup ! Pour vous citer :  
**

**Merci à DreamerInTheSky, LadyEdel, Klausforever81 (tes reviews me font toujours super plaisir !), laura, Lou, Guest, laura (es-tu la même ?), MissEdgington (tu as raison, ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de Caroline), DameKlarolineForever (merci !), Contdown, Bianca (Again, thank you so much. Don't worry, Caroline and our favorite hybrid are soulmates ;-), Elina, Lilas, Lea Michaelson, Kalilah (merci pour tous ces compliments !), manon, Klaroliiiine, Rose (tu es trop gentille 3), Guest, mafrip, Tchoupi95 (oui, il faut sauver la pauvre Rebekah ^^), Guest, Coralie-Mikaelson (merci pour les reviews que tu as laissé à chaque chapitre. Ton enthousiasme fait chaud au coeur !), Ana, LovelyNad13 (ah, toi aussi tu es dépitée de certains de nos hommes ? ^^), Sifaoui, seleniaKlaroline, TeamKlaroline, teresa, DiaboloHell6158, Cassandre (merci beaucoup !), camiliaHK, Shinebro (oui, le Klaroline dans la série on en rêve tous ^^), Valentine et Saphira.  
**

**Vous êtes tous adorables et vos encouragements sont plus qu'appréciés !  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » s'exclama Elijah.

Il regarda Kol et Caroline, tous les deux nus sur le lit, la jeune fille assise sur les genoux de son frère. Toutefois, il remarqua aussi le vase brisé et les draps déchirés.

Il s'approcha du lit tandis que Kol criait :

- « Sors d'ici ; tout cela ne te regarde pas. Tu l'as entendue, elle en a envie, donc si tu nous laissais un peu d'intimité, ce serait très apprécié ! »

Kol se remit à l'embrasser dans le cou, mais cette fois c'était avec sensualité.

Elijah fit un geste pour partir, mais il vit les larmes dans les yeux de Caroline et l'air suppliant sur son visage. Il se dirigea vers elle tandis que Klaus entrait dans la pièce.

- « C'est quoi ça ?! » hurla-t-il en se jetant sur Kol et en le tirant par le cou.

Caroline recouvrit aussitôt son corps nu, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire que « _je suis désolée_ ».

Klaus l'ignora et fusilla Kol du regard.

- « Que veux-tu que je te dise, elle avait envie de moi. Ne sois pas mauvais perdant, mon frère » ricana-t-il.

Klaus était en colère, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse. Était-ce vrai, voulait-elle vraiment Kol ?

Il brisa le cou de son frère sans le moindre remords et laissa son corps tomber au sol avant de se tourner vers Caroline. Rebekah venait d'entrer dans la chambre et serrait Caroline dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer.

Klaus en avait vu assez, il ne voulait pas partager une femme avec son frère comme il l'avait fait pour Tatia. Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand Rebekah l'interpella.

- « Elle tient à toi, Nik. Elle ne ferait jamais cela. »

Il voulait le croire, plus que tout, mais c'était trop difficile. Il était déjà passé par là.

- « J'en ai fini ici. Rentrons. »

- « Non, je ne vais pas te laisser quitter la seule personne qui peut te donner l'amour dont tu as besoin, que tu mérites. Elle tient à toi. Elle a dû être forcée ! » s'exclama Rebekah.

Dès qu'il entendit les mots de sa sœur, il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il savait que Caroline ne lui nuirait jamais. Pas de cette façon-là.

Rebekah regarda dans les yeux pleins de larmes de Caroline et l'hypnotisa à dire la vérité.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle.

Caroline contrôla ses sanglots et répondit enfin, regardant Klaus :

- « Je suis désolée, Kol est venu dans ma chambre. C'est lui qui a fait ça. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de lui, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Il m'a attaqué et m'a dit que j'étais à lui. Je suis désolée… »

Klaus se précipita sur le lit et écarta Rebekah. Il prit Caroline dans ses bras, frottant doucement son dos. C'était sa faute, il aurait dû savoir que Kol ferait quelque chose d'horrible. Cela ne n'arriverait plus jamais. Il s'en assurerait. De la verveine, elle avait besoin de verveine. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

- « _Je _suis désolé, _sweetheart._ C'est ma faute, pas la tienne. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. Je te promets de ne plus jamais laisser personne te faire du mal » déclara-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. « Regarde-moi, Caroline. Tout ce que Kol t'a hypnotisé à faire est annulé. »

Une autre larme roula sur la joue de Caroline tandis que Klaus l'hypnotisait. Elle détestait ce qui venait de se passer, mais elle était soulagée que la vérité soit connue. L'idée d'être forcée à aimer Kol était insupportable.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir et continua de pleurer dans ses bras. Rebekah et Elijah les laissèrent seuls. Elijah avait enroulé une couverture autour du corps de Kol et il le porta jusque dans le couloir.

- « Ce que lui a fait Kol est horrible. Comment a-t-il pu être si cruel ? » explosa Rebekah. « Tu ne crois pas que Nik va lui mettre une dague dans le cœur, comme Finn, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Je ne vais pas laisser cela arriver. Notre famille va être réunie. Je vais m'en assurer. Retourne dans ta chambre et va dormir, petite sœur. Nous rentrerons demain. »

Elijah se détourna, se dirigeant vers les escaliers où un vieil homme se tenait. C'était un de leurs serviteurs les plus fidèles.

Rebekah s'approcha discrètement, se cachant dans l'ombre d'un couloir pour écouter.

- « Il est temps de nous débarrasser de Caroline. Ma famille doit être réunie. Rien ne compte plus que cela » déclara Elijah à l'homme.

Choquée, Rebekah se précipita à toute vitesse dans sa chambre, à la recherche d'un plan pour protéger Caroline. Elle devait le dire à Nik, mais lorsqu'elle osa enfin sortir et le rejoindre, il serrait toujours Caroline dans ses bras. Il avait l'air aussi mal qu'elle. Ce n'était pas le moment de les déranger.

Rebekah patienta jusqu'au matin et enfin, Klaus quitta la chambre de Caroline. Rebekah se faufila à l'intérieur et trouva la jeune fille endormie sur son lit.

- « Caroline, réveilles-toi, s'il te plaît » chuchota Rebekah à son oreille.

- « Rebekah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Caroline en ouvrant les yeux et en lisant l'inquiétude dans ceux de son amie.

- « Nous devons partir. Maintenant. Elijah sera bientôt là. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. »

Rebekah sortit une robe bleue de l'armoire et la tendit à Caroline. Cette dernière était confuse, mais elle faisait confiance à Rebekah et elle enfila la robe. Juste à cet instant, on frappa à la porte. Caroline regarda Rebekah dans l'expectative et le vampire lui indiqua la fenêtre.

Surprise, Caroline l'écouta lui ordonner de descendre et de la rejoindre dans la grange à l'autre bout de la propriété. Devant l'insistance de son amie, elle obéit à contrecœur.

- « Ne parle à personne. Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne d'autre que moi et Nik ! » s'exclama Rebekah en refermant la fenêtre derrière elle.

Rebekah ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Elijah.

- « Je suis venu parler à Caroline » déclara-t-il.

- « Elle n'est pas là, je crois qu'elle est avec Nik » mentit Rebekah en espérant qu'il ne se douterait de rien.

- « Je suis absolument certain que non, puisque je viens de voir notre frère en bas. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

Il la fusilla du regard.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Rebekah ? » demanda-t-il en la poussant et en découvrant la chambre vide.

- « Elle tient beaucoup à Nik, j'en suis certaine, et je ne vais pas te laisser lui faire du mal ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

- « Notre famille est déjà déchirée et maintenant qu'elle est revenue dans nos vies, cela ne fait qu'empirer. Kol et Niklaus auraient pu mettre leurs différents de côté, mais Niklaus est aveuglé. Il doit oublier cette fille et se concentrer sur sa loyauté envers notre famille, ainsi que sur la malédiction. »

- « Je ne vais pas t'aider à la séparer de Nik. Il a besoin d'elle et je la protégerais, même si cela signifie m'opposer à toi ! »

- « Ne me cherche pas, Rebekah ! Je crois que tu as invité quelqu'un pour le déjeuner et je préférerais qu'il n'ait pas à souffrir des conséquences de tes actions » menaça-t-il. « Va la chercher ! Je te promets de ne pas la tuer si tu m'aides. Je l'hypnotiserais à oublier notre existence et Niklaus pourra se concentrer sur ce qui est important pour lui ; sa famille. »

Elle courut dans la grange pour retrouver Caroline et découvrit, choquée, qu'elle n'y était pas. Elijah l'avait-il déjà trouvée ? Elle l'appela et regarda partout, sans succès. Il était temps de parler à Nik.

* * *

Caroline était allée à la grange, mais elle avait été attaquée par un homme qu'elle reconnaissait comme un serviteur d'Elijah.

Il l'avait attrapée et lui avait brisé le cou avant de porter son corps jusque dans les bois.

Lorsque Caroline était revenue à elle, elle avait trouvé Elijah debout devant elle. Elle était attachée à une vieille chaise en bois et, regardant autour d'elle, elle comprit qu'elle était au milieu d'une petite cabane.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

Avoir le cou brisé lui avait donné le vertige.

- « Je veux que tu partes. Mes frères doivent t'oublier, parce que sinon, ma famille ne pourra jamais être réunie » déclara-t-il calmement. « Comment veux-tu que cela se passe ? Mort ou hypnose ? »

- « Klaus ne te le pardonnera jamais ! » cracha-t-elle en essayant de se libérer de ses liens.

Toutefois, c'était inutile, d'autant plus que si elle parvenait à se détacher, elle n'était pas de taille face à Elijah.

- « Nous sommes une famille et la famille pardonne toujours, avec le temps du moins. »

- « C'est pas croyable. C'est toi qui m'as envoyé ici ! » rétorqua-t-elle. « C'était ton idée, pas la mienne. Je n'avais pas demandé ça ! »

- « De quoi parles-tu ? » interrogea-t-il avec curiosité.

- « D'accord, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te le dire. Je ne suis pas d'ici. Je viens du futur. C'est toi qui m'as envoyé ici. »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la croit, mais elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il lui rit au nez.

- « Et pourquoi je t'aurais envoyé ici ? »

- « C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir, mais apparemment, tu penses que je peux sauver ton frère Klaus. A mon époque, il n'est plus en vie. Desséché pour être exact » expliqua-t-elle calmement.

Elijah s'éloigna d'elle, plongé dans ses pensées. Se pouvait-il qu'elle dise la vérité ?

- « Je vais faire venir une sorcière pour qu'elle me dise de quoi il en retourne. En attendant, je vais te laisser retourner au château si tu peux répondre à quelques questions. »

Elle le dévisagea et hocha la tête. Il posa les deux mains sur ses joues et approcha son visage du sien.

Elle savait ce qui allait se passer et ne résista pas.

- « Tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions avec honnêteté. Tu ne me cacheras rien » l'hypnotisa-t-il.

Il libéra son visage et posa sa première question.

- « Viens-tu vraiment de l'avenir ? »

- « Oui » répondit-elle simplement.

- « Tu tiens à Niklaus ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Tu l'aimes ? » interrogea-t-il, réellement intéressé par la réponse.

Aucune femme n'avait jamais aimé son frère.

- « Non » répondit-elle. « Mais je pourrais l'aimer, je le sens au fond de moi quand je suis avec lui. »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

- « Merci, Caroline. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'au château » déclara-t-il, comme s'il ne l'avait pas menacée à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle se sentait en sécurité pour le moment, mais elle n'avait aucune d'idée de ce qui se passerait lorsqu'il lui ferait rencontrer la sorcière. Pourrait-elle enfin rentrer chez elle ? D'ailleurs, avait-elle envie de rentrer ?

Elijah et elle arrivèrent au château tôt dans l'après-midi. La première chose qu'ils virent fut Rebekah faisant ses adieux à Lewis.

Rebekah se précipita vers eux lorsqu'elle les aperçut.

- « Tu vas bien, Caroline ? Je suis allée te chercher à la grange, mais tu n'y étais pas. Je l'ai dit à Nik et il est parti à ta recherche » fit-elle en lançant un regard noir à Elijah.

- « Je vais bien. Elijah et moi avons discuté de certaines choses, mais tout est réglé pour le moment. N'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui, pour le moment tout va bien. Je dois aller préparer notre voyage de retour. Je vais demander aux servantes de s'occuper de tes bagages aussi » déclara-t-il avant d'entrer dans le château.

- « Tu es certaine que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Rebekah.

- « Oui, ton frère ne faisait que veiller sur Klaus. »

Elle sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle se retourna et vit Klaus, dont le regard était rempli de soulagement.

- « Je t'ai cherché partout. Rebekah m'a dit ce qu'Elijah avait l'intention de faire et j'ai eu peur de ne jamais te revoir » déclara-t-il tandis qu'elle se blottissait dans ses bras.

- « Tout va bien, je suis là. Je suis en sécurité. »

Elle sourit et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser.

- « Je n'ai aucune envie de te quitter. »

Rebekah les laissa seuls.

- « Tu es plutôt difficile à garder en sécurité, mon cœur » soupira Klaus.

- « Désolée » le taquina-t-elle.

- « On dirait que j'ai deux frères qui ont besoin d'apprendre le respect » siffla-t-il.

Caroline prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- « Elijah voulait juste me parler. Laisse-le tranquille pour le moment, s'il te plaît. »

- « Alors tu vas partir avec nous ? » interrogea Klaus d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

- « Si tu veux encore de moi. »

- « Toujours, _sweetheart_, toujours. »

Et il la tira contre lui pour un autre baiser.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Il y a moins de passages Klaroline, mais j'adore les voir se comporter comme un couple ! Klaus et Elijah n'ont pas pensé que Caroline avait menti au moins (enfin un peu début, mais c'est tout). Profitez-en parce que de futurs rebondissements vont venir compliquer les choses (mais bon, je suis 100% Klaroline, donc ils ne peuvent qu'avoir la fin qu'ils méritent !).**

**J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis et de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent dans cette histoire :-)  
**

**A bientôt !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**N/A : Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous avez passé un bon week-end (et que mon chapitre vous consolera de la reprise des cours ou du travail demain ^^).  
**

**Sinon, que dire à part un énorme merci ? J'ai reçu beaucoup de reviews au chapitre précédent et je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Non sérieux, à chaque fois que je vois une nouvelle review dans ma boîte mail, j'ai un grand sourire aux lèvres ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour votre soutien. Vous êtes tous adorables =)  
**

**Pour vous citer (oui, parce que vous méritez tous d'être cité !), merci à Lea Michaelson, Klausforever81, viik, Miss Edgington, DiaboloHell6158, Shinebro, Elina, LovelyNad13, DameKlarolineForever, DreamerInTheSky (tout ce complique dans ce chapitre ^^), TeamKlaroline, Kalilah, Bianca (Thank you for your support !), Klaroliiiine, Saphira, Ana (heureuse de t'avoir fait un peu voyagé avec cette fic !), SeleniaKlaroline, CamiliaHK, Valentine, Coralie-Mikaelson, Tchoupi95 (ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire ^^), laura, teresa, Rose, manon, Sifaoui, Guest, Kelly, Mrs Morgan (merci pour tous ces adorables compliments !), hopelys pink, sucrette, Adriana, Océane, DreamerofLove, CherryOnTheCaake (merci beaucoup beaucoup, je suis flattée !), Leila, Sweety-Maria (Merci beaucoup aussi ! Ce genre de compliments me touche beaucoup !), Lil Chan, MlleZiik, Smizekk, Guest, Siara693, Sandry, Eternal Klaroline, flopy69, fan de toi, Morgane, callie226 (merci beaucoup 3), carthal, Guest et Liza.  
**

**Merci beaucoup, encore une fois ! Vous me motivez à fond ! Et aussi un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont fait remarquer le soin apporté à l'orthographe et la grammaire (je passe un temps fou à me relire !). Deuxième merci à CherryOnTheCaake qui m'a laissé ma 200ième review !  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

Caroline se réveilla pour voir Rebekah entrer dans sa chambre. Elle semblait avoir pleuré et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Caroline bondit aussitôt de son lit et se précipita vers elle pour la réconforter.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » interrogea-t-elle en frottant le dos de Rebekah.

Elles s'assirent sur l'extrémité du lit.

- « J'ai dit à Lewis que nous partions aujourd'hui et il m'a répondu que c'était mieux comme cela. Il ne l'admettra pas, mais je sais qu'il a peur de mes frères. Je les déteste ! » sanglota Rebekah.

- « Chut, ça va aller. Tu trouveras un homme qui tiendra tête à tes frères, pas un pauvre petit gamin effrayé. Ce n'est qu'un lâche et toi, tu es une femme forte et belle. Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour empêcher Klaus de faire fuir tous tes futurs prétendants » la rassura Caroline.

- « Merci » sourit son amie avant de sécher ses larmes. « Je suis heureuse que tu aies décidé de nous accompagner sur notre voyage de retour et j'espère que tu resteras avec nous pour de bon. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur et je ne supporte pas l'idée d'être séparée de toi. »

Caroline sourit, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse en sachant qu'un jour, elle retournerait probablement à son époque. Elle espérait que la Rebekah du futur se souviendrait d'elle.

- « Oui, j'ai l'intention de rester avec vous pendant un moment, sœurette. »

Rebekah et Caroline quittèrent le château et se dirigèrent vers les calèches. Il y en avait deux, ainsi que deux chevaux supplémentaires. Caroline observa la seconde calèche être remplie avec les bagages de Rebekah, ainsi que plusieurs autres malles. Elle se retourna en entendant la voix d'Elijah.

- « Faites attention ! » ordonna-t-il à deux serviteurs qui portaient une caisse assez grande pour contenir un corps.

_Kol_, pensa-t-elle.

- « Bonjour, mon cœur, tu es prête pour le voyage ? C'est à un jour d'ici » fit Klaus en descendant les escaliers du porche et en s'approchant d'elle avec un large sourire.

- « Oui, mais si je peux me permettre, qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? » interrogea-t-elle en indiquant la grosse caisse.

- « Rien dont tu ne doives t'inquiéter » répondit-il en prenant sa main et en y déposant un baiser.

- « Où est Kol ? »

Elle devinait qu'il devait avoir une dague dans le cœur, mais évidemment, Klaus ne pouvait pas savoir toutes les informations qu'elle tenait du futur sur lui et sa famille.

- « Evitons de parler de lui, mon cœur. Je te promets qu'il ne t'importunera plus. Viens, je vais t'aider à monter dans la calèche. Je suis sûr que Rebekah est heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie pour le voyage. »

Rebekah était déjà assise à l'intérieur et elle sourit à Caroline.

- « J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment, mes dames » déclara Klaus en fermant la portière.

Caroline tendit la main et attrapa le battant qu'il soit verrouillé.

- « Je ne comprends pas, je pensais que tu venais aussi ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, _sweetheart_, je serais là. Elijah et moi n'avons jamais apprécié d'être enfermés dans une calèche sauf si c'est absolument nécessaire. Nous préférons monter à cheval. »

- « Oh, je vois » répondit-elle, un peu surprise.

- « J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème » demanda Klaus, s'inquiétant réellement de l'avoir offensée.

- « Ne sois pas stupide, Nik, nous devons discuter de choses entre filles et nous n'avons pas besoin de toi » gémit Rebekah.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir Caroline pour elle pendant le long et ennuyeux voyage de retour et l'idée que Klaus s'incruste l'agaçait.

- « Alors, profitez bien de la balade, mes dames. »

Il sourit à Caroline et ferma la portière.

Par la fenêtre de la calèche, Caroline observa Klaus et Elijah. Ils parlaient à des serviteurs. Elle supposait qu'ils leur donnaient des ordres, qu'ils leur disaient ce que seraient leurs devoirs au château de Kol. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se mirent en selle. Elle vit la façon dont Klaus traitait son cheval. Il était clair qu'il avait beaucoup d'expérience avec eux. Il faisait preuve d'une assurance étonnante, quelque chose qui l'avait autrefois effrayée, mais maintenant, qui l'attirait.

Le voyage fut beaucoup plus long que ce qu'elle avait prévu. La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir. Evidemment, il était immense et magnifique.

Klaus lui fit faire un rapide tour du propriétaire, Rebekah voulant lui faire une visite officielle du manoir le lendemain. Il prit sa main et la conduisit dans un long couloir pour lui montrer où elle passerait la nuit. Sa chambre était spacieuse et plus que belle.

- « Où est ta chambre ? » demanda-t-elle, le regrettant aussitôt.

Klaus eut un petit rire, puis il reprit son sérieux et répondit :

- « Là, juste en face de la tienne. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésites pas à demander. »

Elle déglutit et regarda sa porte.

- « Bonne nuit, Klaus » fit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

- « Bonne nuit, _sweetheart_. »

* * *

Les jours suivants furent merveilleux. Caroline et Rebekah s'entendaient comme si elles avaient toujours été les meilleures amies du monde et Klaus était un parfait gentleman. Beaucoup trop même, Caroline n'y étant pas habituée. Elle aimait sa façon d'être attentionné et protecteur envers elle et même si elle savait que la manière de courtiser à cette époque était bien différente de celle d'où elle venait, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le château de Kol.

Ils se touchaient à peine, hormis les quelques fois où ils s'effleuraient par hasard ou les moments où il prenait son bras pour l'accompagner dans les jardins. Elle l'appréciait et même si elle voulait être une dame respectable, elle mourait d'envie qu'il la touche. Elle se retrouvait à rêver de lui tous les soirs et à se réveiller le matin couverte de sueur et le corps endolori, ressassant les évènements de son rêve en souhaitant que ce soit vrai. En souhaitant qu'il la saisisse et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'elle savait y avoir entre eux. Elle l'avait senti, cette étincelle, à chaque fois qu'il la regardait.

Une nuit, Caroline se réveilla pour trouver Klaus dans sa chambre. Il essayait de la réveiller et la tenait dans ses bras.

- « Caroline, réveille-toi, c'est juste un cauchemar, mon cœur. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait.

- « Je t'ai entendu de ma chambre. Tu gémissais, je pensais que quelqu'un te faisait du mal. Le cauchemar a dû être intense, tu es couverte de sueur, _sweetheart_ » déclara-t-il en frottant son dos.

Caroline rougit. Elle avait rêvé de lui, mais cela n'avait pas été un cauchemar. Sans réfléchir, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira contre elle. Ses lèvres se pressèrent durement contre les siennes. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais il lui rendit rapidement son baiser, sa langue courant sur sa lèvre inférieure puis entrant dans sa bouche. Elle avait envie de lui et avait besoin qu'il l'embrasse. Pour lui montrer qu'il la voulait toujours.

Elle ne voulait pas laisser les choses aller plus loin, mais ce n'était même pas nécessaire, son baiser était suffisant. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement tandis qu'elle rompait leur baiser.

- « Bonne nuit » sourit-elle se recouchant.

Klaus se leva pour partir, mais Caroline saisit son poignet.

- « Restes avec moi, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule. »

Klaus se contenta de sourire et grimpa dans son lit, s'allongeant derrière elle. Il la garda dans ses bras toute la nuit et quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, il avait disparu. Elle pensa qu'il devait être retourné dans sa chambre ou descendu pour le petit déjeuner, mais elle était heureuse qu'il soit resté avec elle pendant la nuit.

* * *

Une semaine s'était maintenant écoulée et elle s'apercevait que Klaus était de plus en plus distant. Il avait peu à peu commencé à quitter le manoir pour une bonne partie de la journée, ne rentrant que lorsque le soleil se couchait. Elle se sentait blessée et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la voulait si elle ne l'intéressait plus. Elle craignait toujours que si elle se donnait à lui, dans tous les sens du terme, il finirait par se lasser d'elle. Le problème était qu'elle ne se donnait pas à lui ; alors pourquoi était-il soudain si indifférent à son égard ?

- « Rebekah, j'ai à peine vu Klaus ces derniers jours, tu sais si tout va bien ? » interrogea Caroline un après-midi où les deux amies buvaient du thé dans le jardin.

Elle ne manqua pas la façon dont Rebekah se tendit.

- « Il est distrait en ce moment, mais je t'assure que tout va bien et qu'il redeviendra lui-même très bientôt » la rassura-t-elle.

- « Qu'est-ce qui le distrait autant ? Je ne veux pas être indiscrète, c'est juste que je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et moi, mais ces derniers temps, il semble à peine me remarquer. »

- « Caroline, s'il te plaît, crois-moi quand je te dis que mon frère ne veut rien de plus qu'être avec toi. C'est juste qu'il s'est produit une chose d'une grande importance. J'espère que tu pourras oublier ses récents changements » plaida Rebekah.

- « Oui, je vais essayer » déclara Caroline avant de changer de sujet.

Si Rebekah ne lui donnait pas ses réponses, elle les trouverait par elle-même.

Plus tard ce jour-là, Klaus partit pour la soirée. Caroline s'y était habituée et était prête quand il s'en alla. Elle avait appris à monter à cheval avec Rebekah et avait fait préparer sa monture. Elle se mit en selle et fit en sorte de rester aussi loin de lui que possible sans le perdre. Son odeur était assez facile à suivre. Elle arriva dans un village.

Au centre du village se trouvait un grand bâtiment qui semblait être un endroit où les gens se réunissaient. Un bar, pensa-t-elle. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que ce ne soit pas une maison close, parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si c'était le cas. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée.

Elle attendit qu'un petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes entrent et elle les suivit discrètement. Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle vit une dizaine de personnes avec des verres dans la main. Riant et parlant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle, à la recherche de Klaus, sans succès.

- « Que fais-tu ici ? » fit une voix familière derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir Elijah. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait quitté le manoir. Il devait l'avoir suivie.

- « Désolée, je ne faisais que me balader. Je voulais voir le village » mentit-elle.

- « Donc tu ne suivais pas Niklaus ? » interrogea-t-il en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire d'elle

- « Pourquoi est-il ici ? C'est là qu'il va tous les soirs ? »

- « Oui, il doit s'occuper de certaines affaires et toi tu dois rentrer au manoir. Je vais te raccompagner » ordonna-t-il.

Il saisit sa main, la tirant vers la porte, lorsqu'elle le vit.

Klaus était dans le coin de la pièce. Il se tenait au centre d'un groupe de personnes et riait de ce qu'ils se racontaient. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Bien sûr que non, il semblait trop concentré sur quelqu'un d'autre. Elijah s'aperçut qu'elle dévisageait son frère et choisit de libérer sa main. C'est alors qu'elle la vit, Katherine. Elle devina immédiatement en quelle année elle se trouvait.

- « Il a trouvé le sosie » soupira Caroline.

- « Katerina, oui, d'où la connais-tu ? » murmura Elijah, ne voulant pas être entendu par Klaus.

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas de cette époque. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous tous, y compris ce qui arrivera au sosie. »

Elle observa Klaus flirter avec Katherine, ce qui fit bouillir son sang, et même pire, lui brisa le cœur. Il utilisait Katherine pour briser la malédiction, mais pourquoi avait-il passé ses matinées à l'ignorer ? Il aurait pu lui dire ce qui se passait ou, au moins, continuer de la traiter de la même façon. Manifestement, elle était moins importante que rompre la malédiction pour lui. Elle en avait assez vu.

Elijah et elle rentrèrent au manoir en silence et elle alla droit dans sa chambre. Elle était blessée et perplexe. Avait-elle compté pour Klaus ou avait-il simplement cherché un jouet pour s'occuper jusqu'à ce que la malédiction soit rompue ? Furieuse et incapable de dormir, elle saisit sa lanterne de chevet et quitta sa chambre. Elle traversa les longs couloirs sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Elle arriva à l'angle du premier étage et découvrit une grande porte en bois que Rebekah lui avait dit conduire au sous-sol.

Caroline ouvrit la porte et descendit les vieilles marches. Il faisait froid et cela sentait le moisi, et même si elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle était là, elle continua d'avancer. Elle arriva dans une grande pièce et remarqua la caisse de la calèche. Celle qu'elle supposait contenir le corps de Kol.

Klaus lui avait fait trop de mal depuis leur arrivée au manoir et elle était assez en colère pour vouloir le blesser en retour. Elle ouvrit la caisse et trouva le corps gris de Kol, une dague enfoncée dans le cœur.

Sans réfléchir, elle retira la dague et attendit son réveil. Il ne fallut pas longtemps ; au moment où elle finissait d'explorer les autres pièces, elle le trouva toussant et essayant de parler.

- « Je vais te donner du sang, mais avant nous allons faire un marché » déclara-t-elle tandis qu'il s'asseyait.

- « Je suis là depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Pas longtemps. Tu veux faire un marché ou pas ? Je suis certaine que ça ne posera aucun problème à Klaus de te remettre cette dague dans le cœur. »

- « Que veux-tu ? »

- « Ton aide. Aide-moi à quitter cet endroit pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi. Je ne serais jamais ta petite amie, mais si tu me promets ta protection, je resterais avec toi comme une sœur et je te serais loyale tant que tu me seras loyal aussi » déclara-t-elle d'un air suppliant.

Kol semblait surpris, mais il hocha rapidement la tête.

- « Tu as ton marché, ma sœur » sourit-il.

Caroline quitta le sous-sol pour faire venir un serviteur, celui qui l'avait kidnappé pour Elijah. Kol avait besoin de sang. Elle dirigea le vieil homme vers lui.

- « Retrouve-moi dans le village quand le soleil se couchera. Oh, et je m'attends à recevoir tes excuses pour ce qui s'est passé dans ma chambre. Ne me fais pas regretter de te faire confiance. Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider et je crois que je suis la seule à pouvoir t'aider aussi. »

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce en entendant Kol hypnotiser l'homme à garder le silence. Elle entendit le serviteur se débattre avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Elle se sentait mal à l'idée de quitter Rebekah, mais elle avait besoin de s'éloigner pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait. Pour découvrir s'il y avait un moyen de rentrer chez elle. Elle voulait parler à Rebekah et voir si elle avait envie de se joindre à eux, mais Caroline savait qu'elle dirait à Klaus que Kol était en vie. Cela n'en valait pas le coup.

* * *

Il était tôt dans la matinée lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre et s'asseoir sur son lit.

- « Bonjour, mon cœur. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion » déclara Klaus.

Elle se redressa mais ne put se résoudre à le regarder.

- « Quand j'ai été transformé, ma mère m'a jeté un sort, celui que j'essaie de rompre depuis plus de quatre cents ans. Le lendemain de notre arrivée ici, j'ai appris que la seule personne capable de m'aider à briser cette malédiction était toute proche. Je sais que tu m'as vu hier soir dans le village, Elijah me l'a dit quand je suis rentré. J'espère que tu comprendras que je dois me concentrer sur cela et qu'ensuite, je pourrais pleinement me consacrer à toi. »

- « Vraiment ? Ou tu vas juste te consacrer à créer de nouveaux hybrides comme toi ? » interrogea-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Il pouvait lire la colère et la douleur dans ses yeux.

- « Comment sais-tu cela ? » exigea-t-il en se levant du lit. « Qui t'a parlé de ma malédiction ? »

- « Réponds à ma question ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « C'est la seule chose qui t'intéresse ? Ta malédiction ? Comme ça, tu pourras devenir surpuissant et créer une armée ? »

- « Je ne te le demanderais qu'une seule fois, Caroline, comment sais-tu tout cela sur ma malédiction ? »

- « Est-ce que tu as couché avec elle ? Avec Katerina ? » hurla-t-elle.

Elle ne supportait plus ses mensonges et le fait qu'il l'ait évité pendant une semaine. Elle ne voulait pas faire office de figurante dans sa vie. Elle avait pensé qu'il pourrait être différent des autres hommes avec qui elle était sortie, mais il était exactement le même.

- « Réponds-moi, bordel ! Est-ce que tu as couché avec elle ? »

Il baissa les yeux au sol pour se calmer et soupira bruyamment.

- « Non, je ne te ferai jamais cela. Mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères, j'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance. »

- « C'est aussi ce que je veux, mais c'est toi qui n'as pas confiance en moi » rétorqua-t-elle, sa voix se brisant. « Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît, j'ai… j'ai besoin d'être seule. »

Klaus hocha la tête et quitta lentement la pièce. Il craignait d'être sur le point de la perdre, mais il avait passé trop de temps à essayer de rompre la malédiction. Il ne pouvait rien laisser se mettre en travers de son chemin maintenant.

* * *

Caroline descendait les escaliers pour aller déjeuner lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait un invité. Elle entendit une voix féminine inconnue puis celle de Klaus.

- « C'est un plaisir de vous revoir aussi rapidement. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite » déclara Klaus dans l'autre pièce.

Caroline s'appuya contre le mur pour écouter.

- « Oui, en fait, je voulais voir votre manoir dont tout le monde vante la beauté. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas contrarié par ma visite à l'improviste ? » répondit la femme.

- « Non, absolument pas. Laissez-moi vous montrer les jardins. »

Klaus et son invitée quittèrent la pièce et passèrent devant Caroline. Dès qu'il la vit, son visage se décomposa.

- « Katerina, voici Dame Caroline. Une amie de la famille. »

- « Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Caroline » sourit Katherine en faisait une légère révérence.

- « Tout le plaisir est pour moi » mentit la jeune fille avec sourire forcé.

Klaus ne manqua le déplaisir que lui inspirait la situation.

- « Katerina, cela vous dérangerait-il si Elijah se chargeait de vous faire visiter ? Je vous rejoins dans un instant. »

- « Bien sur que non. »

Katherine sourit à Elijah et Caroline perçut l'étincelle entre eux. Elijah ressentait-il quelque chose pour elle ? C'était logique, il avait aimé Tatia. Mais Klaus l'avait aussi aimée, ce qui la hérissait. Elle se demanda ce qu'il ressentait en voyant Katherine, parfait sosie de son premier amour, se promener dans le manoir.

Caroline les regarda partir, puis se tourna vers Klaus.

- « S'il te plaît, mon cœur, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je sais ce que tu dois penser, mais s'il te plaît, n'aies pas une si mauvaise opinion de moi. Mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères et plus profonds que tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'à maintenant. Il faut que cela te suffise pour l'instant. S'il te plaît » souffla-t-il, espérant qu'elle comprendrait.

- « C'est difficile ? Qu'elle ressemble à Tatia, ton premier amour ? » interrogea Caroline en détournant les yeux.

Klaus se mit à rire. Comment pouvait-il se moquer d'elle ?

- « _Sweetheart_, tu n'as toujours pas compris. Tatia n'a jamais été mon premier amour. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'un béguin qui s'est transformé en compétition avec mon frère. »

Il s'approcha et prit son visage entre ses mains, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- « Caroline, il n'y a que toi, il n'y a toujours eu que toi. Tu es la seule que j'ai aimé. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Je te l'ai dit. Ce soir-là, tu as fait preuve de compassion envers moi après la mort d'Henrik. J'ai alors su que tu étais tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas maintenant. »

Elle voulait rester, mais elle avait peur de se donner à lui comme elle s'était donnée à tous ses autres petits amis. De toute façon, elle devait partir..

Caroline fit un pas en arrière et sourit :

- « Allez vas-y, tu as une invitée à divertir et une malédiction à rompre. »

Le visage de Klaus s'étira d'un large sourire, prenant ses paroles comme un signe qu'elle était d'accord avec tout ce qu'il allait faire. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser doux. Il s'écarta lentement et se dirigea vers les jardins pour retrouver Katherine et son frère.

Caroline n'était pas certaine de savoir ce qui se passerait entre eux une fois que la malédiction serait brisée, mais après une longue réflexion, elle réalisa que cela pourrait influencer le cours des événements et que sa présence pourrait tout changer. Si Katherine ne s'échappait pas et ne se transformait pas, elle ne transformerait jamais Stefan et Damon. Evidemment, Caroline se fichait de ne jamais rencontrer Damon, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser cela se produire. Stefan avait sauvé Elena ; s'il n'avait pas été transformé, elle serait morte dans l'accident de voiture avec ses parents.

Elle devait partir et trouver une sorcière qui puisse l'aider. Elle attendit qu'Elijah quitte Klaus et Katherine et entre dans le manoir.

- « Je peux te parler ? » interrogea-t-elle.

- « Bien sûr, à quel sujet ? »

- « Ta sorcière, j'aimerais la rencontrer » déclara-t-elle avec prudence, ne voulant pas être entendue par quelqu'un d'autre.

- « Je lui ai déjà envoyé un mot, elle devrait arriver dans quelques jours. »

- « Ce n'est pas assez rapide, je pars ce soir. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te le permettre ? » demanda-t-il avec impatience.

- « Je fais ça pour toi et ta famille. Je serais en sécurité et je t'enverrais un mot pour te dire où je suis, si tu peux garder ça pour toi et ne rien dire à Klaus. Je ne peux pas le mêler à ça. »

- « Pourquoi ? Que va-t-il se passer ? »

- « Klaus n'a pas confiance en moi et je ne peux pas lui faire confiance pour le moment. Un jour peut-être, mais je t'ai déjà dit que je viens du futur. Si je reste ici avec Katerina, des choses pourraient changer. Ce qui pourrait s'avérer fatal pour ta famille. Laisse-moi partir avec Kol » plaida-t-elle en espérant qu'il ne lui briserait pas le cou pour tout dire à Klaus.

- « Tu es une fille courageuse pour avoir retiré la dague. Je crains que Niklaus soit plutôt furieux quand il le découvrira. »

- « Dis-lui que Kol ne me fera pas de mal et que je reviendrais quand ce sera possible. Je dois retourner à mon époque. Si je reste ici, je mets mes amis en danger » expliqua-t-elle.

- « Je vais te laisser partir, à condition que tu restes avec Kol. Je t'enverrais ma sorcière. Elle t'aidera à retourner à ton époque. C'est une sorcière très puissante et si quelqu'un en a le pouvoir, c'est bien elle. »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il allait l'aider.

Elle savait qu'il ne le faisait que pour se débarrasser d'elle, ce qui la faisait bien rire étant donné que c'était lui qui l'avait envoyée ici, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle devait revenir à son époque et comprendre pourquoi elle avait été envoyée ici.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et observa Klaus et Katherine par la fenêtre. Ils traversaient les jardins, leurs bras entremêlés. Klaus leva les yeux vers elle et sourit discrètement. Elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir amené à penser qu'elle resterait et le soutiendrait.

Elle savait qu'il allait être blessé quand il se rendrait compte qu'elle avait disparu, mais les conséquences seraient trop difficiles à supporter si elle restait. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de changer l'avenir d'une façon qui menacerait la vie de ses amis. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il lui laisserait un jour la possibilité de s'expliquer. Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais été faite pour être avec lui. Elle soupira tristement à cette pensée. Il s'était glissé dans son cœur comme aucun autre homme ne l'avait jamais fait et elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à lui pour le moment.

Caroline laissa une lettre dans la chambre de Rebekah. Elle se faufila par l'arrière-cour du manoir et se dirigea vers le village. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Kol.

- « Tu es prête, chérie ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Oui, allons-y. J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer. »

Elle entra dans la calèche, s'éloignant définitivement de Klaus.

* * *

**Non, non, rangez les haches et les pelles, je vous assure qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas vraiment définitivement de lui ^^ D'ailleurs on reverra Klaus dans le prochain chapitre, alors tout va bien.**

**Bon, euh, je sais que la fin n'est pas très joyeuse, mais ce problème allait forcément se poser et je suis sûre que je n'ai surpris personne ou presque avec l'arrivée de Katherine. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est un de mes préférés. Normal, j'aime beaucoup Katherine ^^**

**J'avoue que je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé... Du départ de Caroline ? De l'entrée de Katherine ? De la "réssurection" de Kol ?  
**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire et surtout, de me laisser leur avis !  
**

**A bientôt !  
**


	12. Chapitre 12

**N/A : Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous passez un bon week-end =)**

**Comme à chaque chapitre, je commence par un énorme merci. Je suis ravie de voir qu'après onze chapitres, cette histoire vous plait toujours ! Je retrouve souvent les mêmes lecteurs au fil des chapitres dans mes reviews, et ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir. D'ailleurs, j'ai même souvent un peu d'appréhension avant de vous lire. Vos avis comptent beaucoup =) Tout ça pour dire que je ne me lasse pas de tout ce soutien et vous avez toute ma reconnaissance !**

**Plus particulièrement, merci à Klausforever81 (je lis toujours tes reviews avec énormément de plaisir !), Tchoupi95 (merci beaucoup pour cet enthousiasme communicatif !), Guest, Guest, MissEdgington (tes compliments me font rougir 3), Lea Michaelson, laura, DameKlarolineForever (Klaus est un sacré personnage, ouais ^^), flopy69, Shinebro (je suis contente que ça te plaise à ce point !), CherryOnTheCake (j'aurais jamais cru pouvoir passionner quelqu'un au point de la faire lire au boulot ! je suis flattée), Liza (j'aime bien Elena, mais il est clair que Caroline a toujours été plus forte qu'elle !), Saphira (merci miss !), Guest, carthal, Guest (t'en fais, y aura du bonheur dans ce chapitre !), EternalKlaroline,, fan de toi (merci beaucoup 3), Siara693, LilChan (merci miss !), Leila (ah ah, oui Katherine est une bitch ^^), Adriana (merci !), mel-Chikiru (merci beaucoup !), Guest, hopelys pink, Ocane, Rose (oh, merci !), Sifaoui, DreamerofLove, Elina (c'est gentil !), Kalilah (merci pour ton soutien !).**

**Voilà. Un grand merci à vous qui suivez cette fanfiction. Et je suis heureuse de dire qu'elle dépassé les 10 000 visites !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et il y a une jolie surprise à la fin pour tous les fans du Klaroline =) Bonne lecture !_  
_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

- « Je dois savoir, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé qui t'a donné envie de fuir mon cher frère ? » interrogea Kol avec ironie.

Il se tourna vers elle pour la regarder tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer dans la forêt. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire la vérité.

- « Je dois te dire quelque chose et je te demande de m'écouter et d'essayer de comprendre » déclara-t-elle sur un ton sérieux, essayant de trouver les bons mots.

- « D'accord, chérie. Continue. »

- « Je ne suis pas d'ici. Quand tu m'as mordu, il y a quatre cents ans, je n'ai pas rampé dans les bois et survécu. J'ai été ramenée chez moi, à travers le temps. Je viens du futur. De l'année 2012 pour être exacte. »

- « Très bien » répondit-il calmement.

- « Très bien ? C'est tout ? Tu me crois aussi facilement ? » sursauta-t-elle.

- « J'ai été entouré de magie et de sorcières pendant plus de quatre siècles, donc oui, je te crois. Et puis, Elijah m'a trouvé tout à l'heure, après que tu lui aies dit que tu partais avec moi, et il m'a expliqué ce qui se passait. Mais je suis heureux de voir que tu avais l'intention de me dire la vérité. »

- « Oh, je vois. Alors, où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle en observant la forêt défiler à travers la fenêtre de la calèche.

Il faisait noir et la seule chose à laquelle elle parvenait à penser était la colère de Klaus quand il découvrirait qu'elle était partie. Était-il dehors en train de la pourchasser en ce moment-même ?

- « Dans une maison que je possède, pas très loin d'ici. Elijah est le seul au courant de son existence et à connaitre son emplacement. Il nous envoie sa meilleure sorcière en ce moment-même » déclara-t-il avant de baisser les yeux avec une expression douloureuse. « Caroline, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait. J'étais en colère contre Klaus et tu en as subi les conséquences. Je suis peut-être un monstre, je le sais, mais tu as quand même retiré la dague. Je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse. Merci. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me faire confiance et sache que je suis sincèrement désolé. Et je t'assure, je m'excuse rarement. »

Caroline se tourna vers lui et lui prit la main.

- « Je te pardonne, mais juste pour cette fois. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es juste perdu. Ta famille a traversé beaucoup de choses, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de traiter les gens comme des jouets et de t'amuser avec eux au gré de tes envies. Tu n'es pas meilleur que moi, plus fort oui, mais pas meilleur. J'espère qu'un jour tu verras que je ne fais qu'essayer de t'aider. Tu vas être un monstre dans le futur, mais je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés et te regarder devenir ce monstre. Pas si je peux l'éviter » sourit-elle chaleureusement, en pressant sa main.

- « Tu peux vraiment me pardonner ? » demanda-t-il, l'air mal à l'aise.

Comment avait-il pu faire du mal à une fille si gentille ?

- « Oui. Je n'ai pas très envie d'être en colère contre quelqu'un. J'ai déjà bien assez d'ennemis à mon époque. »

Elle libéra sa main et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Ils passèrent le reste du trajet en silence, heureux des progrès qu'ils faisaient.

* * *

- « Elle est partie ! Où est-elle, Elijah ? » grogna Klaus.

Comment avait-elle pu l'abandonner ? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était d'accord avec ce qu'il allait faire. Bien qu'en y repensant, elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle le soutiendrait, il l'avait juste supposé. Il jura entre ses dents.

- « Je ne sais pas, mon frère. Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Tu dois te concentrer sur Katerina et t'inquiéter pour Caroline lorsque la malédiction sera rompue » fit Elijah, tentant de calmer son frère.

Klaus fusilla Elijah du regard et quitta la pièce. Il courut à la chambre de Caroline, à la recherche d'un indice ou d'une lettre. Il n'y avait rien. Il s'allongea sur le lit en essayant d'imaginer où elle pourrait aller. N'avait-elle jamais rien ressenti pour lui ? Ou était-elle tout simplement jalouse de Katerina ?

- « Bordel ! » hurla-t-il en saisissant les bords du lit et en le brisant. « Qu'elle aille se faire voir ! »

Il était furieux. Comment avait-elle osé le quitter ? Il lui aurait donné le monde et elle était partie. Elle n'était pas différente des autres. Il continua de déverser sa rage dans la pièce, détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, il se laissa glisser au sol en retenant ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas pleurer pour elle. Il ne voulait pleurer pour personne. Il n'était pas faible, comme son père l'avait toujours pensé.

Il sentit sa colère couler dans ses veines. Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et sentit l'odeur du sang humain. Une vieille femme entra. Elle avait été leur servante pendant plus de dix ans. Dès qu'elle fut dans la chambre et vit le désordre, elle se tourna et le repéra. Elle essaya aussitôt de s'en aller, mais c'était trop tard. Il la tenait d'une main de fer et la tirait contre lui pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- « N'hésite pas à crier ! » ordonna-t-il avant de déchirer son cou avec ses crocs.

Il resserra sa prise autour elle tandis qu'il la vidait de son sang et de sa vie. Il sentait ses os se briser sous ses bras. Il espérait que cela diminuerait sa douleur d'avoir perdu Caroline, mais cela ne servit à rien. Il retira lentement ses crocs de la femme morte et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où il avait vu Caroline pour la dernière fois. Il souleva le corps de la servante et le jeta par la fenêtre, le verre de la vitre se brisant à ses pieds. Il se fichait d'être vu, il tuerait tous les humains qu'il croiserait, tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à l'oublier.

* * *

- « Nik » l'appela doucement Rebekah en se dirigeant vers lui.

La nuit était passée, nuit où il avait terrorisé tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de le croiser. Il se tenait dans le jardin tandis que le soleil se levait. Rebekah soupira en posant les yeux sur les deux hommes morts à ses pieds. Elle avait considéré l'un d'eux comme un ami de confiance de la famille. Elle grimaça au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

Elijah et elle avaient secrètement tenté de cacher autant de serviteurs que possible dans le sous-sol, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Klaus les avait rapidement trouvé et avait massacré chacun d'entre eux. Rebekah avait déjà vu son frère tuer, et même torturer, mais là c'était différent. Elle avait vraiment eu peur, pas pour elle-même, pour lui.

Puis le pire était venu, ce qu'Elijah essayait de lui cacher. Klaus était sur le point de quitter la pièce lorsqu'il s'était arrêté et s'était dirigé vers la salle où les corps de ses frères se trouvaient. Elijah avait rapidement attrapé Rebekah et lui avait fait quitter la pièce à toute allure, sachant ce qui allait arriver. Klaus avait trouvé la caisse ouverte et Kol disparu.

A ce moment-là, il voulait tuer tout le monde. Quitter cet endroit et massacrer chaque être humain et chaque monstre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que lui et Caroline. Il la ferait souffrir pour l'avoir trahi. Mais tandis qu'il contemplait la caisse vide, qui avait contenu le corps de son petit frère, il avait été envahi par la tristesse. Il avait poussé un soupir et avait quitté le sous-sol. Il s'était dirigé vers les jardins, attrapant au passage deux malheureux serviteurs qui essayaient de quitter discrètement la propriété.

- « J'ai trouvé ça dans ma chambre hier soir » lui dit-elle doucement.

Elle lui tendit une lettre. Klaus ne dit rien, ne la regarda pas. Il saisit la lettre avant de se tourner et de s'éloigner.

Rebekah sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle était tout aussi blessée que son frère ; elle pensait avoir trouvé une sœur. Une femme en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Pourquoi Caroline n'était-elle pas venue lui demander son aide ? N'avait-elle pas confiance en elle ?

Klaus s'assit sur un banc et ouvrit la lettre.

_Rebekah,_

_S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je dois faire. J'aurais voulu, mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi et ta famille pour le moment. Tu as été l'amie la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais eu et je te considérerai pour toujours comme une sœur. J'espère que tu me laisseras un jour la chance de tout t'expliquer. En attendant, crois-moi quand je te dis que c'est mieux comme ça. Prends soin de toi et ne laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par tes frères. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Caroline._

_PS : Prends soin de Klaus pour moi et, s'il te plaît, fais-lui savoir que mon cœur lui appartient pour toujours._

Klaus finit sa lecture et prit son visage entre ses mains, laissant couler une larme. Il voulait désespérément la retrouver pour avoir des réponses, mais Elijah avait raison, il devait se concentrer sur sa malédiction et attendre que Caroline revienne vers lui. Il avait trop peur du rejet qu'il pourrait obtenir s'il la cherchait.

* * *

Caroline et Kol s'étaient installés depuis cinq jours lorsque la sorcière d'Elijah arriva. Elle refusa de leur donner son nom et prononça à peine un mot, Elijah lui ayant déjà expliqué la situation.

- « Je peux vous renvoyer à votre époque, mais j'ai bien peur que mes pouvoirs ne soient pas assez forts pour vous y maintenir » fit la sorcière en choisissant ses mots avec soin.

- « Je suis prête à essayer » répondit Caroline.

Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, à son époque, là où elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de changer l'avenir de tout le monde.

- « Si vous insistez. Allongez-vous ici » ordonna la sorcière.

Caroline se dirigea vers Kol et murmura à son oreille. Son visage se décomposa mais il reprit rapidement contenance et hocha la tête. Caroline sourit. Il lui manquerait et elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que les jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble laisseraient une trace sur lui. Elle lui avait montré qu'elle tenait à lui et elle espérait que cela le changerait un peu, en mieux.

Caroline s'allongea au centre d'un cercle de bougies. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que la sorcière commençait à chanter. La sensation était exactement la même que dans ses souvenirs. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose et ses pensées se dirigèrent aussitôt vers Klaus. Il lui manquait déjà. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver dans le futur. Avait-il changé ? Était-il encore desséché ? Soudain, elle entendit une voix.

- « Caroline » fit Kol.

Elle fut déçue que cela n'ait pas marché.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et réalisa rapidement qu'elle s'était trompée. Le Kol devant elle était différent et, regardant autour d'elle, elle vit qu'elle était retournée dans la salle où tout avait commencé.

- « Kol ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, un peu effrayée de ce qui pourrait se passer.

- « Tu ne pensais pas que je te laisserais tomber, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'est peut-être passé six cents ans, mais j'ai trouvé ta lettre. »

Le jour de son départ, elle lui avait écrit une lettre qui lui disait de la rejoindre à cet endroit et à cette date au cas où le sort fonctionnerait. Elle n'était pas certaine que les Originels seraient encore là ; tant de temps s'était écoulé. Mais visiblement, elle avait raison. L'endroit était vide, comme si rien ne s'y était jamais passé. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Quelque chose avait changé.

- « Je suis enfin rentrée » fit-elle en se levant lentement.

Elle était encore un peu faible et quelques secondes plus tard, elle bascula en arrière. Elle fut surprise de voir Kol la rattraper dans ses bras.

- « Ouah. Kol Mikaelson, le gentleman ? » le taquina-t-elle.

- « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'ai connu une fille qui m'a montré que ce n'était pas si mal d'en être un. Même si je dois admettre que très peu de gens ont pu connaître ma gentillesse » railla-t-il.

- « On dirait que c'était une fille intelligente. »

- « Pas tant que ça. Jolie, oui. Gentille, peut-être, mais intelligente ? Disons qu'elle l'était parfois » rit-il.

- « Pfff. »

Caroline se mit à rire et réussit enfin à se stabiliser.

- « Tu es seul ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- « Non » répondit Elijah en entrant dans la pièce. « Désolé, j'étais occupé. Comment te sens-tu ? »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as renvoyée dans le passé ? »

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit. Mon frère, Niklaus, tu es faite pour être avec lui » répondit-il froidement.

- « Si c'était vrai, nous serions ensemble » cracha-t-elle.

- « Peut-être. Je dois admettre que j'ai un peu honte de moi. J'étais tellement déterminé à réunir ma famille que je ne voyais pas combien tu le rendais heureux. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais être faite pour lui ? Je ne suis rien, juste une fille pour qui il a un faible. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a eu beaucoup d'autres au cours des siècles » soupira-t-elle.

- « Tu as tort, Caroline. Mon frère ne s'est jamais intéressé à personne. Lorsque tu es partie, quelque chose s'est brisé en lui. Au début, il était en colère, il a tué tous les serviteurs du manoir en les vidant de leur sang. Il en a torturé quelques-uns quand ils l'ont vu verser une larme sur ta perte. Il t'aimait et cela n'a pas changé, même s'il a eu l'impression d'avoir été trahi. »

Caroline regarda ses pieds, accablée de chagrin à l'idée de la douleur que Klaus avait dû ressentir quand elle l'avait quitté.

- « Où est Rebekah ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre elle. Elle lui manquait vraiment.

- « Elle a choisi de ne pas venir. Elle a eu du mal à te regarder faire ta vie à Mystic Falls. Quand elle t'a vue la première fois, elle pensait que tu te souviendrais d'elle. Mais au lieu de ça, tu as été plutôt haineuse envers elle. Elle est blessée et perdue. Kol et moi lui avons tout expliqué, mais c'est quand même difficile. Tu as été sa seule véritable amie et après t'avoir vu la traiter si durement, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ait décidé de ne plus te considérer de la même façon » déclara Elijah. « Donne-lui du temps. Quand tu la reverras, je suis sûr que tout sera résolu. »

- « Je l'espère » murmura Caroline.

Elle réalisa qu'il était maintenant temps d'obtenir des réponses sur ce qui avait changé.

- « Klaus ? » interrogea-t-elle, ses yeux plaidant pour de bonnes nouvelles.

- « Il n'est pas desséché, si c'est que tu demandes. Kol m'a expliqué ce qui tu lui avait dit avant d'être ramenée ici. Nous avons réussi à empêcher le sort, mais malheureusement, il y a eu une victime. »

Les mots venaient de quitter sa bouche et elle avait peur de demander lequel de ses amis était mort par sa faute, à cause de quelques mots murmurés à l'oreille de Kol. Une date dont il avait eu besoin pour protéger Klaus.

- « Qui ? » demanda-t-elle enfin, sentant déjà une pointe de culpabilité la traverser.

- « Tyler » fit Kol avec douceur, en s'approchant d'elle. « Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, chérie. Je suis désolé ; c'est moi qui l'ait tué pour protéger mon frère. »

Elijah lança un regard perçant à Kol que Caroline ne remarqua pas, trop occupée à pousser un cri. Elle se sentait écrasée par la culpabilité. Elle tomba à genoux. Elle avait sauvé Klaus, mais en faisant cela, elle avait tué Tyler. C'était sa faute.

Elle resta immobile, silencieuse, pendant ce qui sembla durer des heures. Elijah et Kol ne firent pas un geste, l'observant pleurer. Elle finit par se reprendre.

- « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Klaus ? » demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses dernières larmes. « Il sait la vérité ? »

- « Oui, mais nous ne lui avons rien dit jusqu'à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle. Il t'a cherché après la transformation de Katerina, qui a ruiné ses chances de rompre la malédiction. Il t'a cherché pendant plusieurs décennies. Je pensais qu'il t'avait enfin oubliée, quatre cents ans avaient passé, mais une nuit il est rentré saoul avec une petite prostituée blonde qu'il avait ramassé dans un bordel local. »

Caroline baissa rapidement les yeux, se sentant malade à la pensée de Klaus avec une autre femme. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur Elijah qui poursuivait :

- « Il a emmené la fille dans sa chambre et sur le chemin, j'ai entendu ton prénom glisser de ses lèvres. Le lendemain matin, la fille est passée devant moi, sans une seule trace de morsure sur elle. Il ne lui a jamais fait de mal. Je l'ai hypnotisé à me dire ce qui s'était passé. Je l'avais vu à plusieurs occasions ramener des filles pour coucher avec elles et se nourrir, parfois même jusqu'à les vider de leur sang. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. La fille m'a dit qu'il s'était contenté de la tenir dans ses bras. C'est tout. Pas de sexe, pas de sang. J'ai alors su qu'il méritait de connaître la vérité. »

- « Comment l'a-t-il pris ? » interrogea-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

- « Pas bien, mon cœur. »

Elle reconnut cette voix à l'instant où elle l'entendit. Elle sentit des frissons parcourir son corps. Il était là, derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Elle voulait plus que tout au monde se retourner et le regarder, mais son corps était figé.

- « Vous pensiez réellement que je vous suivrais pas ? » demanda Klaus en fusillant Kol et Elijah du regard.

Il se tenait derrière elle, respirant son odeur. Tout en elle lui avait manqué. Il l'avait vue quand il était arrivé à Mystic Falls, mais elle n'était pas celle qu'il avait connu. Elle n'était pas encore partie dans le passé pour le rencontrer. Il avait essayé de la protéger, mais la voir avec ce clébard de Tyler était exaspérant. Ce garçon ne méritait pas une femme aussi parfaite qu'elle. Quand ses frères l'avaient sauvé, empêchant ainsi qu'il soit desséché, ils l'avaient informé que c'était Caroline qui leur avait donné la date pour le sauver. Il avait alors su qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui.

- « J'ai été surpris au début, mais ça avait du sens. J'aurais aimé que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me le dire toi-même. Cependant, je sais que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment donné de raison. »

Klaus posa les mains sur ses épaules et la tourna vers lui. Elle leva les yeux, des larmes roulant sur son visage.

- « Je suis désolée d'être partie. Je n'avais pas le choix » murmura-t-elle.

Klaus prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec toute son âme. C'était un baiser désespéré et affamé. Il s'écarta légèrement, appuyant son front contre le sien.

- « C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. J'aurais dû te faire confiance et te dire ce qui se passait. J'aurais dû partir à ta recherche dès que tu as quitté le manoir. Pardonne-moi, mon cœur. »

Ses yeux se verrouillèrent sur les siens, plaidant son pardon.

Elle fit courir une main dans ses cheveux et le tira contre elle pour un autre baiser, lorsqu'elle sentit son corps commencer à frémir. Elle trébucha, sa tête s'alourdissant.

- « Quelque chose cloche ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sentant une violente douleur la traverser.

- « Caroline, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Klaus, la panique perceptible dans sa voix.

Son corps entier tremblait et Klaus fut obligé de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

- « Je vais retourner là-bas. Elle n'est pas assez puissante » murmura-t-elle.

Ses dernières forces s'envolèrent avec ces quelques mots.

- « Je te retrouverais, Caroline, je te le promets. »

Les bras de Klaus se resserrèrent autour d'elle comme si, ainsi, il pourrait la retenir pour toujours.

Elle le regarda à travers ses larmes et força les mots à quitter ses lèvres, traversant la barrière de douleur :

- « Je… je t'aime. »

Et elle disparut.

* * *

Caroline se sentit à nouveau traverser le temps. Elle espérait retourner dans la maison avec Kol et la sorcière. Elle atterrit sur quelque chose de mou et ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas avec Kol, mais plutôt dans un tas de foin au milieu d'une vieille ferme.

Elle se leva et vit deux hommes courir vers une maison au loin. Ils étaient habillés différemment de son époque, mais pas non plus de la même façon que Kol et Klaus au quinzième siècle. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était, mais elle allait le découvrir.

Elle se précipita vers la maison à vitesse vampirique et ouvrit la porte en silence. Elle tourna à l'angle du premier couloir et sursauta de ce qu'elle vit. Klaus avait plongé ses crocs dans le cou d'un des hommes. Ses yeux étaient remplis de haine. Elle fit demi-tour pour partir avant d'être vue, mais tandis qu'elle quittait la maison, elle sentit une main se plaquer sur sa bouche. Elle fut traînée sur le seuil de la porte jusque dans le champ voisin.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir Elijah. Il la dévisageait avec des yeux inquiets.

- « Caroline ? » demanda-t-il d'un air abasourdi. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

- « Je n'en sais rien. Je viens juste d'être renvoyée dans le passé et j'ai atterris ici. Nous sommes en quelle année ? » interrogea-t-elle avec impatience en jetant un regard vers la maison.

- « 1702 » répondit-il.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Je l'admets, c'est un de mes favoris. **

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de la déclaration de Caroline ? (Comment ça c'est cruel de l'avoir fait disparaître juste après ? XD). Et de son nouveau voyage dans le temps ?**

**Entre paranthèses, vous avez entendu parler du spin-off avec les Originels et Klaus en vedette ? En théorie, je serais heureuse, mais honnêtement ça ne sent pas bon pour le Klaroline... Si Joseph Morgan a un rôle principal dans une autre série, il risque d'avoir du mal à revenir dans TVD... surtout s'il partage l'affiche du spin-off avec... Hayley. Oui, oui. Hayley la louve-garou qu'on a tous envie de tarter. S'ils osent nous les mettre en couple, je fais un scandale ^^**

**Voilà ! Je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de chapitre... Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre !**

**A bientôt !**


	13. Chapitre 13

**N/A : Salut tout le monde !  
**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que tout va bien pour vous !  
**

**Un gros merci à tous mes lecteurs (j'en ai plus de 1600 par semaine !) et surtout, à toutes les personnes qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris et encore plus à celles qui me laissent des reviews ! Je sais que je dis presque la même chose à chaque chapitre, mais sachez qu'en temps normal je me lasse très vite des histoires et que c'est grâce à vous que je continue. Donc un gros gros merci ! Ah, j'ai plusieurs lecteurs qui me laissent de très longues et ils me demandent souvent si ça me gène, mais pas du tout du tout ! La plupart du temps vos reviews me font beaucoup rire et j'aime beaucoup avoir vos avis en détaillé et que vous parliez un peu de votre vie ne dérange pas non plus, donc aucun souci (message qui s'adresse tout particulièrement à toi, Tchoupi95).  
**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson (je te retrouve à chaque chapitre et c'est cool), Klausforever81 (j'adore tes reviews miss et je suis contente de savoir ce qui te plait !), DreamerInTheSky (yep), MissEdgington (merci beaucoup, beaucoup miss ! Je t'adore du coup), Tchoupi95 (roh mais tu plaisantes, elles sont géniales tes reviews !), YeYel29 (merci beaucoup pour ces compliments !), Misssummer (yep, Klaus/Hayley... eurk), Guest (drôle d'avis, mais je respecte totalement), laura (merci beaucoup miss !), Cassandre (merci ), Roselia001 (contente que ça te plaise !), DameKlarolineForever (la suite est là ;-), Guest (Caroline se trouvait en 1492, année où Katherine s'est transformée. Un peu plus de deux cents ans ont passé. Merci !), TeamKlaroline (très constructif et adorable ;-), CamiliaHK (mais de rien, merci à toi), Klaroliiiine (merci ma puce, je t'adore aussi !), Ana (merci à toi !), DreamerofLove (merci beaucoup =), Kalilah (c'est gentil 3), Smizekk (merci à toi !), Lil Chan (la suite vient tous les dimanches ;-), MlleZiik (du calme, du calme, la suite est là ^^), Siara693 (merci !), DiaboloHell6158 (alors ça, c'est vraiment gentil, ça me fait super plaisir !), SeleniaKlaroline (aïe, désolée mais les choses vont se compliquer un peu ^^), Edabell09 (nan je vais la finir, c'est promis. Merci beaucoup !), flopy69 (merci beaucoup !), CherryOnTheCake (merci, miss !), Bianca (oh thank you sweetie =) Yeah it was very difficult for Klaus to accept that...), Alysson (yes, we will see a third version of the future. Yeah, Klaus will be very mad! Thank you so much!) , mel-Chikiru (merci miss ! Pour le moment, on sait juste que Klaus, Elijah et Hayley vont être dans le spin-off), Guest (merci !), Guest (la suite est là ;-), Galswinthe (merci !), Sweety-Maria (merci beaucoup pour ta gentillesse !), aelita48 (je suis contente que ça te plaise autant !), Nomie (la suite vient tous les dimanches. Merci beaucoup !), Guest (merci !), Pattenrond (merci beaucoup, tu es adorable =), Isa (merci beaucoup !) et cristalle (c'est gentil).  
**

**On me l'a demandé donc je précise ; jusque là, Caroline se trouvait en 1492 (c'est l'année qu'on voit dans les flashbacks du 2x19) et elle se trouve maintenant en 1702. Donc un peu plus de deux cents ans ont passé.  
**

**Bonne lecture !**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

Caroline était encore sous le choc. Elle venait de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait se comporter comme un monstre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tué ces hommes, ni même ce qu'il faisait ici, mais ce qu'elle ne pouvait oublier, c'était l'expression de son visage tandis qu'il déchirait le cou de cet homme. C'était horrible, répugnant, et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie ; le supplier d'arrêter.

Était-elle la fautive, était-elle à blâmer ? Combien d'innocentes personnes avaient perdu la vie à cause de la douleur qu'elle avait causée ? Elle laissa échapper un long soupir, ses jambes se mettant à trembler. Son cœur mort battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Elle l'avait détruit. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à se rappeler que malgré cela, il serait un jour l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Elle l'avait vu de ses yeux lorsqu'elle était retournée à son époque. Il était là et il était l'homme tendre et adorable qu'il avait toujours été avec elle. Ce ne serait qu'une période sombre de sa vie.

Elijah s'était perdu dans ses pensées et essayait de décider ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. Il n'eut jamais le temps de trouver un plan ; soudain, ils entendirent un grand bruit venant de la vieille ferme.

- « Tu dois t'en aller ! Maintenant ! » ordonna Elijah à voix basse.

Caroline resta immobile, toujours sous le choc, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son corps trahissait son esprit en refusant de bouger. Elle entendit quelqu'un sortir de la maison.

- « Mais… mais où ? » balbutia-t-elle en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Klaus lui ferait-il du mal ? Était-il capable de lui faire du mal ? Elle regarda Elijah. La peur qu'elle lut dans ses yeux lui donna la réponse.

- « Va-t-en, je te retrouverais » répéta-t-il en se précipitant vers la ferme.

Caroline traversa le champ à toute allure et s'engagea dans une forêt proche. Elle courut aussi vite que possible, sans un seul regard en arrière.

Elle s'arrêta enfin ; elle s'était enfoncée profondément dans la forêt et n'entendait plus personne derrière elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sans avoir aucune idée de la direction à suivre. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni même s'il y avait ici un endroit sûr où elle pourrait se cacher. Elle se dirigea vers un grand chêne et se laissa tomber contre lui, glissant lentement au sol. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne pourrait jamais retrouver ses amis et sa famille. Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais retrouver le Klaus de son époque qui voulait plus que tout au monde être avec elle. Au lieu de cela, elle se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt, seule, à des siècles de son époque, à regarder le soleil se coucher lentement et l'obscurité l'encercler.

Elle dut s'endormir, car quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et les oiseaux chantaient. Elle se sentit soulagée d'avoir survécu à cette nuit. Tandis qu'elle se levait et regardait autour d'elle, la peur l'envahit rapidement. Elle décida contre toute logique de suivre le chemin par lequel elle était venue. Elle espérait qu'Elijah et Klaus seraient partis. Elle resterait cachée jusqu'à en être certaine. Elle avait besoin de se nourrir et la ferme abritait plusieurs petits animaux qui feraient l'affaire. Cela semblait être l'option la plus sûre dans sa situation actuelle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la ferme, elle attendit, toujours dissimulée dans l'ombre de la forêt. Elle resta immobile, à l'affut de tout son ou mouvement. Il n'y en avait pas et elle se décida finalement à avancer. Elle avait l'impression d'être un agent secret dans un film d'espionnage, à rôder en espérant ne pas être surprise. La mort en serait certainement la conséquence.

Quand elle se dirigea enfin vers la grange, elle entra discrètement et vérifia à deux reprises qu'elle était vide. Elle eut un petit sourire et se précipita sur un cochon qu'elle vida de son sang. C'était dégoûtant et il sentait mauvais, mais elle était affamée et prête à prendre tout ce qui se présentait à elle.

Quand elle fut rassasiée, elle se dirigea vers la maison. Elle fut frappée de plein fouet par l'odeur émanant de l'endroit. Alors qu'elle se trouvait seulement devant la porte d'entrée ouverte, elle fut obligée de se couvrir la bouche et le nez.

Elle sursauta d'effroi en observant la scène devant elle. Une famille entière était étendue dans la pièce. Ils avaient tous été tués de la même manière, vidés de leur sang. Tous, sauf une personne, une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Caroline poussa un cria en voyant sa tête détachée de son cou et rattachée à son corps. Que Klaus soit capable de quelque chose d'aussi affreux la terrifiait. Elle sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux et rouler sur ses joues sales.

- « En voilà une bonne surprise. »

Elle entendit sa voix mais eut peine à la reconnaître tant ses mots étaient remplis de haine.

Elle se retourna lentement et vit Klaus sur le seuil de la porte, Elijah derrière lui. Elle lança un regard à ce dernier et lut l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Elle reporta son regard sur Klaus. Elle devait être forte, ce qu'elle voyait en ce moment n'était pas ce qu'il était réellement. Il était seulement blessé et elle était la seule à pouvoir le sauver.

- « Tu es beaucoup plus courageuse que dans mes souvenirs, mon cœur. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton si menaçant qu'elle sentit des frissons secouer son corps.

- « Je ne sais pas » balbutia-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle se maudit aussitôt de lui avoir montré sa peur. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre elle, mais elle était encore sous le choc de le voir comme cela. Son beau visage avait l'air fatigué, il y avait du sang autour de ses lèvres charnues et ses vêtements en étaient trempés.

Elle reprit rapidement une contenance et se redressa, serrant les dents de colère. Pas contre lui, mais contre elle pour s'être montrée faible devant lui. Caroline Forbes était tout sauf faible.

- « Je vois que tu as mis un sacré désordre ici » déclara-t-elle courageusement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- « Que veux-tu que je te dise, _sweetheart_ ? C'est ce que je fais le mieux » sourit-il d'un air narquois, une étincelle de tristesse dans les yeux.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, ses yeux étaient redevenus froids et remplis de rage.

- « Non, c'est faux. C'est-ce que tu choisis de faire. Pourquoi ? »

- « En quoi cela te concerne ? » rétorqua-t-il. « Tu… tu es partie ! Et avec mon petit frère, en plus. »

Il se mit à décrire des cercles autour d'elle comme un prédateur.

Refusant de se laisser impressionner, elle le fusilla du regard en retour. Elle ne faiblirait pas.

- « Je n'avais pas le choix. Je l'ai fait pour te protéger. Si tu me laissais t'expliquer… »

Il la saisit par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur.

- « Non ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses ! Tu es partie ! Tu m'as trahi ! Tu as joué avec moi ! » grogna-t-il en approchant son visage du sien. « Sais-tu ce que je fais aux personnes qui me trahissent ? »

Les yeux de Caroline étaient rivés sur les siens tandis qu'elle essayait de ralentir sa respiration. Elle resta silencieuse et il pencha la tête sur le côté, la dévisageant. Elle devina qu'il essayait de décider quoi faire et une partie d'elle avait vraiment peur qu'il soit allé trop loin pour se souvenir qu'il avait un jour tenu à elle.

Sa prise se resserra sur elle et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, aussitôt interrompu par Elijah qui fit un pas en avant.

- « Ne prends pas une décision irréfléchie » déclara-t-il fermement.

Klaus resta immobile, ses yeux toujours verrouillés sur ceux de Caroline. Après ce qui sembla être des heures, il la libéra enfin et recula. Elle commençait à se détendre lorsqu'elle vit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire sinistre. Une seconde plus tard, elle entendit un craquement et tout devint noir.

* * *

Lorsque Caroline se réveilla, elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle n'était plus dans la maison. Elle était dans un endroit sombre et froid. Elle essaya de bouger les mains, mais elle comprit aussitôt qu'elles étaient attachées au-dessus de sa tête, enchainées à mur en briques humide.

Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de se détacher, en vain. Elle était aussi liée au niveau des chevilles et son corps était forcé à pendre le long du mur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et prit conscience de la situation ; il l'avait enfermée dans une sorte de donjon.

Elle continua de se débattre tandis que la panique commençait à monter en elle. Elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit des bruits de pas qui approchaient.

- « Inutile d'essayer de t'échapper, une sorcière a jeté un sort à ces chaines ; elles sont indestructibles. »

Caroline leva les yeux pour voir qui se trouvait devant elle et sourit quand elle vit un visage familier.

- « Kol ! Oh, génial. Tu dois m'aider. S'il te plaît, fais-moi sortir de là » s'exclama-t-elle.

- « J'aimerais pouvoir, mais c'est impossible. Mon frère a posté des gardes tout autour du château et des jardins. Même si je parvenais à te détacher, il pourrait te tuer pour t'être échappée » lui dit Kol.

Il tendit une main et la posa doucement sur sa joue.

- « Quand es-tu revenue ? »

- « Hier, je crois. J'ai été ramenée dans le futur pendant quelques minutes et ensuite je suis retournée ici. Pourquoi ai-je été envoyée à cette époque ? » demanda-t-elle en appuyant son visage dans sa main.

Il lui donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité et elle se sentait bien avec lui. Elle sourit tandis qu'il la regardait avec inquiétude, sans une once de désir.

- « Je n'en sais rien. Quand tu es partie, mon frère s'est concentré sur son désir de briser la malédiction, mais Katerina s'est transformée et s'est enfuie. Je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà. »

Elle hocha la tête.

- « Ensuite, mon frère est devenu fou ; il a trouvé sa famille en Bulgarie et les a tous massacré pour lui envoyer un message. Après cela, il m'a traqué et a fini par me mettre la main dessus. Heureusement, Elijah et Rebekah ont réussi à le convaincre de ne pas me tuer ou me mettre une dague dans le cœur. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, cependant, je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait une question à laquelle il savait que j'étais le seul à pouvoir répondre. Je crois qu'il avait trop peur de ce que la réponse serait. J'ai fini par lui dire que tu m'avais laissé aussi, mais il s'est éloigné comme s'il ne m'avait même pas entendu. Elijah a décidé de ne pas lui dire la vérité » expliqua-t-il sincèrement en retirant une araignée de sa jambe.

Elle tiqua. Elle était déchirée ; devait-elle dire à Klaus qu'il ne savait pas la vérité et que ses frères ne la lui diraient qu'à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle ? Elle voulait changer l'histoire, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'il passe du temps avec une prostituée au lieu d'elle.

- « Et depuis, il cherche un autre moyen de briser la malédiction. La ferme où tu l'as trouvé appartenait à une sorcière et étant donné qu'elle est maintenant morte, je ne peux que supposer qu'elle a refusé de l'aider. Il a cherché des dizaines de sorcières au cours de ces deux derniers siècles, mais aucune n'a été en mesure de l'aider. Il les a toutes tuées pour envoyer un message aux autres sorcières. Il ne s'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce que la malédiction soit rompue. »

Caroline avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing au visage. Klaus était vraiment devenu un monstre. Elle dut se rappeler que ce n'était pas qui il était réellement. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

- « Et où est-il en ce moment ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment en fouillant la pièce du regard et en espérant qu'il ne se cachait pas dans l'ombre.

- « Il est sorti, je suppose qu'il est allé boire en verre. Il a semblé très affecté par ton arrivée. C'est une bonne chose, chérie. Il t'aurait déjà tué si c'était son intention. »

Il savait que son frère aimait Caroline et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne l'aidait pas à s'échapper. Klaus les trouverait et lui planterait une dague dans le cœur, sans parler du fait qu'il la tuerait peut-être. Elle était plus en sécurité dans le donjon où Klaus pourrait venir la voir quand il serait prêt.

- « Rebekah est là ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- « Oui, mais elle n'est pas encore prête à te voir. Je suis désolé » déclara-t-il avec douceur. « Je t'apporte très vite de la nourriture. »

Kol lui lança un dernier sourire avant de se tourner et de la laisser seule dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

* * *

Caroline s'était rendormie lorsqu'elle entendit le grincement de la grande porte qui s'ouvrait.

Klaus tituba dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il était saoul et puait l'alcool. Elle s'interrogea sur la quantité d'alcool qu'un Originel devait ingurgiter pour être ivre.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, inclinant la tête sur le côté et la regardant. Sa robe était sale et déchirée, et ses cheveux emmêlés et ébouriffés autour de son visage. Elle pendait là et l'observait avec précaution.

Il tendit une main et écarta doucement ses cheveux de son visage, les glissant derrière ses oreilles. Il vit une larme rouler sur sa joue et son regard devint douloureux.

Elle soupira en silence, ce que Klaus ne manqua pas. Il retira aussitôt sa main.

Il leva les yeux vers elle avec la même rage qu'elle avait vu à la ferme.

- « Je te devrais te planter un pieu dans le cœur en ce moment même ! Ou peut-être même te torturer pour m'avoir fait croire à tes mensonges ! » hurla-t-il.

- « Klaus, je n'ai jamais… »

- « Silence ! » s'exclama-t-il plus fort. « Je ne vais pas laisser une fille sans aucune valeur et inutile me parler ! Sais-tu qui je suis ? Je suis un Originel, bordel ! Tu vas t'incliner devant moi et vénérer le sol que je foule ! »

Il commença à arpenter la pièce en lui jetant des regards, décidant de ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. Il leva lentement les yeux vers elle et en un clin d'œil, il se tenait devant elle. Il saisit son cou d'une main, le serrant juste assez fort pour lui faire mal sans le briser tandis que son autre main descendait le long de sa taille. Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- « Dis-moi, _sweetheart_, t'es-tu amusée avec mon frère ? As-tu aimé sentir ses mains caresser ton corps ? Je suis certain que vous avez bien ris tous les deux pendant que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec lui comme la catin que tu es ! Tu m'as accompagné jusque chez moi uniquement pour pouvoir retirer la dague de son cœur et le réveiller ? Pour être avec lui ? » cracha-t-il tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous sa robe et remontaient ses cuisses. « Quand je pense que je me suis attaché à une catin comme toi. »

Caroline laissa échapper un cri et sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues tandis que les mots la frappaient comme des poignards. Elle essaya de parler, mais il porta sa main de son cou à sa bouche, la recouvrant de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus rien dire.

Son autre main continua de remonter sa cuisse et s'arrêta sur son intimité.

Il découvrit sa bouche et saisit son menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- « Je ne voudrais jamais quelqu'un d'aussi pitoyable que toi ! » grogna-t-il en retirant sa main violemment.

Rapidement, il se détourna et quitta la pièce, la laissant là à crier et pleurer sa douleur.

Ses mots avaient été pires que toutes les tortures qu'il aurait pu lui faire subir. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi lamentable et navrante qu'à ce moment-là. Si seulement il l'écoutait. Elle continua de crier en se débattant avec ses chaînes. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle n'abandonnerait jamais. Elle le forcerait à entendre la vérité même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait.

* * *

Klaus était assis dans sa chambre, écoutant les cris de Caroline qui résonnaient à travers les murs. Il voulait la faire souffrir ; lui faire mal autant qu'elle lui avait fait mal. Il pensait qu'il se sentirait mieux, que la douleur qu'elle lui avait causé s'en irait enfin, mais tandis que l'image de son visage et les mots cruels qu'il avait lui craché lui revenaient en mémoire, il se sentit encore plus malheureux.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle si semblait si blessée par ses paroles si elle s'était vraiment servie de lui pour faire revenir Kol. Il avait besoin de sortir et d'aller faire un tour. Ses hurlements étaient insupportables. Ils étaient remplis de douleur. Il était temps de dessoûler et d'avoir une longue et tardive discussion avec Kol. Il devait découvrir ce qui s'était passé entre elle et son frère avant de décider quel serait son sort.

* * *

**Là, j'attends avec un peu d'appréhension les avis ^^ Bon ben que dire en défense de cette fic ? Klaus n'est pas un gentil agneau et j'ai plutôt tendance à penser que quand il est blessé, tout le monde l'est autour de lui ^^**

**Chapitre très sombre, je sais, et j'ai essayé de ne pas tomber dans le vulgaire quand Klaus se permet deux ou trois choses pas très correctes avec Caroline. Ils vont vivre des moments pas faciles, mais comme on dit, après la tempête vient le beau temps XD**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Du comportement de Klaus ? Des réactions de Caroline ? Pensez-vous qu'ils vont se réconcilier bientôt ?**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre et de me faire savoir ce qu'ils pensent des chapitres ! Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt !**

**PS : J'ai bien envie de donner un petit indice sur ce qui va suivre ^^ Un personnage qu'on a déjà vu va faire son grand retour... et ça ne va pas apporter que du positif ^^**


	14. Chapitre 14

**N/A : Bonjour tout le monde !_  
_**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que tout va bien pour vous !**

**D'abord, je voulais vous dire comme je suis soulagée que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu. Etant donné que Caroline et Klaus ne sont pas exactement en très bons termes, j'avais peur que ça ne vous plaise plus et tout... mais non ! Donc un gros merci ! Je ne peux que vous promettre que leur amour est de toute façon indestructible !**

**Merci à DreamerInTheSky (en effet, Klaus qui pète un cable, j'adore aussi ^^), Liluana (merci beaucoup !), Misssummer (un gros merci à toi, que je retrouve à chaque chapitre !), Lea Michaelson (la suite est là ;-), laura (merci, miss ^^), YeYel29 (wow, merci pour cette review adorable, ton soutien est un véritable encouragement !), Mel023 (merci beaucoup !), MissEdgington (un énorme merci à toi, miss !), DameKlarolineForever (merci à toi !), Cassandre (tu as visé juste =), Klausforever81 (merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et tes Mp ! Tu es adorable !), Roselia001 (yep, il regrette), Alysson (oh thank you sweetie! yeah, poor Caroline! She didn't deserve it), TeamKlaroline (yep, Klaus n'est pas exactement la personne la plus raisonnable du monde !), So-darkCorleone (faible partagé ^^), Klaroliiiine (bonne supposition ;-), Bianca (you're very smart. Well, Caroline isn't gonna be in the mood for forgiving him ^^ thank you very much!), Guest (the question is ; will Caroline forgive him? I hope you will enjoy this chapter!), Kalilah (merci beaucoup !), Lil Chan (le compliment sur mon écriture est vraiment adorable !), MlleZiik (merci beaucoup miss, heureuse que ça te plaise autant), diaboloHell6158 (oh tu es adorable), Pattenrond (merci beaucoup ! au fait, j'adore ton pseudo ;-), Nomie (merci !), aelita48 (merci beaucoup !), Lexi (la suite est là miss), viik (oh, ça c'est vraiment gentil !), Ana (on est tous un peu méchants au fond ;-), SeleniaKlaroline (ouip, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre), Sweety-Maria (merci !), Siara693 (tu es adorable, merci !), Guest (merci beaucoup !), Guest (merci !), CherryOnTheCake (tu as visé juste miss :-), Andrea (yeap !), Edabell09 (la suite est là ^^ merci pour ton enthousiasme !), Elina (merci beaucoup !), Liza (non, Caroline ne le méritait pas, c'est vrai), fan de toi (merci à toi !), Ocane (merci !), hopelys pink (merci !), Tchoupi95 (tu es adorable !), Guest (merci beaucoup !), Guest (je suis contente que ça te plaise !) et Tchetchilia (merci beaucoup !).****  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

Caroline hurlait et se débattait en se repassant ses mots vulgaires dans son esprit. La façon dont ses mains avait parcouru son corps sans amour ni même désir, mais avec un pur dégoût et de la haine. Il la méprisait et croyait qu'elle s'était servie de lui, qu'elle aimait Kol. Il croyait que Kol et elle avaient… Elle se mit à crier encore plus fort à cette horrible pensée. Comment pouvait-il penser tant de mal sur elle ?

Elle se détestait de ne pas avoir fait plus d'efforts pour le convaincre, mais tandis qu'elle se perdait dans ses larmes, ses cris s'arrêtèrent brusquement et elle sentit un déclic en elle. C'était trop, la douleur, la peine, son cœur ne pouvait en supporter plus. Elle ne l'avait pas voulu, c'était juste arrivé. Son esprit la protégeait et venait d'éteindre ses émotions. Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que l'obscurité qui l'envahissait. Elle n'avait plus mal, ne ressentait plus rien pour lui, ne s'inquiétait plus de rien. Ses émotions avaient disparu.

* * *

Il était tôt dans la matinée quand Klaus se dirigea enfin vers la chambre de Kol. Il redoutait de parler avec son frère, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer Caroline, pas sans tout savoir d'abord. Mais même lorsqu'il saurait, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de l'éliminer. Si elle s'était servie de lui et avait joué avec ses sentiments, il serait beaucoup plus facile de continuer à la faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de la tuer.

Klaus ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers son frère qui dormait encore dans son lit.

- « Il est l'heure de se réveiller, petit frère » cria Klaus à son oreille.

Kol bondit de son lit et s'accroupit dans une position de combat à l'autre bout de sa chambre.

- « C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » s'exclama Kol.

- « Oh, assieds-toi. Il faut que nous parlions de quelque chose » déclara Klaus en haussant les sourcils et en jetant un regard au fauteuil derrière Kol, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il devait s'y asseoir.

Kol savait déjà quelle discussion allait suivre ; maintenant que Caroline était revenue, il était certain que Klaus voudrait ses réponses. Kol et Elijah s'étaient secrètement donnés rendez-vous pendant la nuit et avaient décidé qu'il était temps de lui dire la vérité.

- « Laisse-moi deviner. C'est en rapport avec la jolie petite blonde que tu as attaché dans le donjon. J'ai entendu ses cris toute la nuit. J'espère que tu l'as laissé en vie » railla Kol.

Il savait qu'elle était en vie, il était allé vérifier avant le lever du soleil et l'avait trouvée évanouie, toujours attachée de la même façon.

Klaus poussa un léger grognement, mais reprit rapidement contenance.

- « Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? » exigea-t-il.

- « Oh, eh bien, par où dois-je commencer ? »

Klaus bondit du lit et plongea sur Kol, le jetant contre le mur.

- « Ne me pousse à bout, Kol ! Je vais vous tuer tous les deux ! » siffla Klaus.

- « Bien sûr que non ! » répliqua Kol.

- « Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si certain de cela ? » interrogea calmement Klaus en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil de Kol.

Kol se tenait devant le lit et observait son frère.

- « Tu l'aimes. Tout le monde peut le voir. Si tu voulais la tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait. »

- « Je veux la vérité. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Pendant combien de temps a-t-elle été ton amante ? As-tu vraiment essayé d'abuser d'elle cette nuit-là ou ce n'était qu'un mensonge ? Dis-moi la vérité ! Si elle t'a toujours voulu, pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit dès le début ? » demanda Klaus avec impatience.

Il avait besoin de réponses, mais il craignait de les entendre.

- « Pourquoi t'a-t-elle quitté après tout le mal qu'elle s'est donné pour retirer la dague de ton cœur ? »

Kol écouta la liste de questions de son frère et se mit à rire. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Klaus se redressa lentement, mais Kol leva les mains en signe de défaite.

- « Tu es vraiment un imbécile, cher frère. Elle n'a jamais voulu de moi. C'est toi qu'elle aimait. Je n'était qu'un moyen pour atteindre une fin. Quelqu'un pour l'aider à échapper à ce qui se serait passé si elle était restée avec toi. Pas parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à toi, mais parce qu'elle protégeait les personnes qu'elle aime. »

Klaus secoua la tête en songeant aux paroles de Kol. Elles n'avaient aucun sens.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Protéger qui ? » siffla Klaus, perdant patience.

- « Elle avait peur de te le dire, de nous le dire à tous. Caroline vient d'une époque différente. Du futur. Elle a été envoyée dans le passé par Elijah et a atterri à l'époque où nous étions humains. Le jour où j'ai cru l'avoir tuée, elle est retournée à son époque. Le problème est qu'au lieu de l'y laisser, Elijah l'a renvoyée dans le temps. C'est comme cela qu'elle a terminé devant mon château la nuit avant la vente aux enchères. »

Kol observa son frère tandis que celui-ci tentait d'accepter ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Klaus dit enfin :

- « Pourquoi m'a-t-elle quitté et surtout, pourquoi est-elle partie avec toi ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution, effrayé par la réponse.

- « Elle s'est confiée à Elijah uniquement parce qu'il l'avait menacée, mais elle savait que je l'aiderais à partir parce que je n'avais pas confiance en toi. Elle avait raison, elle m'a fait une faveur en me réveillant et j'ai réglé ma dette en l'aidant à retourner à son époque. »

- « Alors pourquoi est-elle ici ? Et pourquoi à cette époque ? » interrogea Klaus en se mettant à arpenter la pièce.

- « Honnêtement, Klaus, elle n'en sait rien. Quand la sorcière d'Elijah l'a renvoyé dans son temps, elle avait peur de ne pas être assez puissante pour l'y maintenir. C'est pour ça qu'elle est revenue. C'est juste qu'elle ne sait pas pourquoi ici et maintenant. »

Il était heureux de pouvoir dire la vérité à son frère. Klaus et lui avaient de meilleures relations et il n'appréciait pas de lui cacher un tel secret. Kol avait toujours admiré Klaus, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute.

- « Il dit la vérité » déclara Elijah, qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

Il avait entendu leur conversation et était soulagé que Klaus sache maintenant la vérité. Avec un peu de chance, il se rachèterait auprès de Caroline. Elijah avait aussi entendu ses cris pendant la nuit. Il réconfortait Rebekah quand il avait entendu Klaus entrer dans la chambre de Kol.

Klaus regarda Elijah et continua d'arpenter la pièce avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il avait tellement de questions, mais une seule avait besoin d'une réponse immédiatement. Il se tourna vers Kol et se dirigea vers lui.

- « Dis-moi exactement quelle était la relation entre Caroline et toi » ordonna Klaus en dévisageant son frère, décryptant chacune de ses expressions, attendant de voir s'il oserait lui mentir. « Réponds-moi franchement ou je t'arrache le foie. »

- « Quand Caroline a retiré la dague, elle n'avait qu'une condition. Que nous ne serions jamais plus que des amis. Elle voulait être une sœur pour moi. Elle m'a donné sa parole qu'elle me serait toujours loyale du moment que je le serais avec elle. Pendant le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble à attendre la sorcière d'Elijah, nous nous sommes racontés des histoires. C'était les histoires dans lesquelles tu étais qui lui plaisaient le plus. La nuit je pouvais l'entendre pleurer pour toi. »

Il vit les yeux de Klaus s'élargir.

- « Je ne l'ai jamais touchée et elle n'a jamais voulu que je le fasse. Elle n'a toujours voulu que toi et c'est encore le cas. »

Klaus mit son visage entre ses mains et poussa un long soupir. Il se sentait mal. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait fait des suppositions ridicules et maintenant, elle allait certainement le détester pour l'éternité. Comment pourrait-il attendre d'elle qu'elle lui fasse confiance à nouveau ?

Klaus ne perdit pas de temps et se rua hors de la pièce pour se précipiter vers le donjon. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Quand il arriva au donjon, il la vit. Elle dormait, ses cheveux emmêlés et collés à son beau visage de toutes les larmes qui avaient coulé. Elle avait pleuré parce qu'elle avait toujours tenu à lui et il lui avait dit des choses horribles. Il secoua la tête, essayant de les effacer de sa mémoire. Il allait tout faire pour mériter son pardon et il passerait l'éternité à adorer la femme magnifique devant lui.

Il détacha doucement ses chaînes et la serra contre lui quand son corps inerte tomba dans ses bras. Elle s'était épuisée pendant la nuit. Il repoussa délicatement les cheveux de son visage et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Il vit du sang séché qui recouvrait l'arrière de sa tête et regarda le mur où elle avait été suspendue. Il poussa un soupir en réalisant que pendant qu'elle hurlait à s'en arracher la gorge, elle s'était frappée la tête contre le mur. Si elle était humaine, cela l'aurait tuée.

Il la porta lentement jusqu'à sa chambre et elle commença à remuer dans ses bras. Il n'était pas pressé de la poser, ne sachant pas combien de temps il faudrait pour qu'elle le laisse être à nouveau si proche d'elle. Il la sentit se blottir contre son torse. Quand ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, il la posa doucement sur le lit et la couvrit avec une fine couverture.

Elle ressemblait à un ange, cette femme angélique qui s'était tellement battue pour lui dire la vérité, alors qu'il ne faisait que la repousser et lui faire du mal. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et caressa son bras, sans jamais détourner son regard d'elle pendant qu'elle dormait.

Les heures passèrent et enfin, il l'entendit commencer à s'agiter. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

* * *

Alors que les brumes de son sommeil s'évanouissaient, elle réalisa où elle se trouvait et que Klaus se tenait devant elle. Il ne lui restait plus que les souvenirs de son comportement vicieux. Une partie d'elle avait envie de sauter dans ses bras et de le supplier d'écouter, mais elle réalisa qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Ce qu'il avait dit et fait n'avait aucune importance, peu importait qu'il la torture, la tue ou l'aime. Elle s'en fichait.

- « Caroline, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. J'ai tellement honte. J'aurais dû t'écouter, entendre ce que tu avais à dire. J'étais tellement furieux à l'idée qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre Kol et toi. Je n'aurais pas dû, je n'aurais jamais dû penser cela de toi. S'il te plaît, mon cœur. Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi » la supplia Klaus en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et en tendant une main vers la sienne.

Elle se tourna vers lui et retira sa main violemment.

- « Ne me touche pas. Ne me touche pas ! » siffla-t-elle.

- « _Sweetheart_, je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour te prouver que je suis digne de toi » répondit-il en se levant tandis qu'elle commençait à arpenter la pièce.

Caroline lui jeta un regard et feignit de lui sourire.

- « Je ne suis pas ta _sweetheart_. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je m'en vais » lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- « Caroline, attends » l'appela-t-il en se plaçant devant elle.

Elle leva les yeux et son regard se riva dans le sien. Il réalisa que quelque chose était différent. Sa lumière, qui avait toujours eu tant d'éclat, avait disparu.

- « Tu les as éteintes » murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Elle recula et haussa les épaules.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je ne suis qu'une catin pitoyable pour toi » déclara-t-elle si calmement que cela effraya Klaus.

Il l'avait brisée et en la regardant s'éloigner, il réalisa qu'il se détestait trop pour la suivre, que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était la laisser partir. Elle méritait mieux que lui.

Caroline quittait la pièce et commençait à descendre les escaliers quand Rebekah sortit en courant d'une autre chambre et se plaça devant elle.

- « Caroline, salut. Ecoute, mes frères m'ont tout expliqué. J'aurais aimé que tu me fasses confiance avec la vérité, mais je comprends aussi. Alors tout est pardonné. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu nous sois revenue » fit Rebekah d'un air joyeux en se penchant pour serrer Caroline dans ses bras.

Caroline se libéra de son étreinte et la regarda.

- « Ouais… peu importe. »

Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les escaliers puis la porte d'entrée. Elle avait besoin d'un verre et ne savait pas où trouver de l'alcool, mais elle était certaine qu'il devait y avoir un village ou une ville dans le coin avec un bar. Elle longea le long chemin de gravier et soudain, elle sentit un coup de vent.

- « Que veux-tu, Kol ? » demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il s'avançait pour se tenir devant elle.

Elle était fatiguée et pas d'humeur.

- « Tu dois retourner à l'intérieur. C'est comme tu préfères, nous pouvons le faire de la manière simple ou à la dure. Ton choix, chérie » déclara-t-il fermement.

Il avait surpris la conversation entre Caroline et Klaus et, maintenant qu'il se tenait devant elle, il pouvait constater par lui-même qu'elle s'était débarrassée de ses émotions.

- « Dans tes rêves. Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à rester » fit-elle en le contournant.

- « Ma sœur est assez bouleversée. Elijah est à l'intérieur en train de lui expliquer que tu as éteint tes émotions, mais pourquoi ne m'expliquerais-tu pas, à moi, pourquoi tu as fait une telle chose ? » interrogea-t-il en se plaçant à nouveau devant elle.

- « Je n'ai rien fait. C'est arrivé comme ça. Maintenant, écarte-toi de mon chemin, Kol » menaça-t-elle.

Kol laissa échapper un petit rire.

- « Désolée de te le dire, mais tu n'es pas de taille face à moi. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. »

Carolina poussa un cri de colère et plongea en avant. Au lieu de le faire tomber comme elle l'avait prévu, il bloqua ses bras derrière son dos et courut jusque dans le manoir à vitesse de vampire avec elle. Il lui fit monter les escaliers et l'emmena dans une chambre d'invité inutilisée qui n'avait pas de fenêtre et une épaisse porte en bois. Il la jeta à l'intérieur aussi doucement que possible.

- « Désolé, chérie, mais jusqu'à ce que notre adorable Caroline revienne, tu es coincée avec nous » fit-il en verrouillant la porte.

Kol redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver ses frères et sa sœur. Elijah était sorti pour envoyer un message à une sorcière du coin lui ordonnant de rapidement venir les aider, mais il savait qu'il faudrait au moins un jour, voir deux, pour qu'elle arrive.

- « Alors, que faisons-nous ? » demanda tristement Rebekah. « Comment a-t-elle pu éteindre ses émotions ? »

Elle venait enfin de récupérer sa meilleure amie pour la perdre presque aussitôt.

- « Eh bien, on dirait que notre frère a détruit cette pauvre fille » railla Kol.

- « Ce n'est pas le moment, Kol » déclara Elijah en entrant dans la pièce.

Klaus tendit un verre à son frère tandis que celui-ci se dirigeait vers sa sœur et s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

Klaus était assis en silence, sirotant un whisky sans regarder personne et elle pouvait voir combien il était bouleversé. C'était sa faute et il le savait.

Ils restèrent assis silencieusement, essayant tous de trouver un plan qui pourrait aider la jeune fille qui était peu à peu devenue une partie de leur famille, lorsque soudain ils entendirent de l'agitation venant de l'avant de la maison.

Ils quittèrent la pièce à toute vitesse et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant leur serviteur, George, s'approcher.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea Elijah en voyant trois hommes du village s'avancer vers le manoir.

- « Ces hommes rapportent un message du village » déclara George.

Le plus âgé du groupe s'approcha et dit :

- « Nous avons été informés qu'il y aurait une récompense pour quiconque verrait un certain homme entrer dans le village. Est-ce vrai ? »

L'homme tendit un dessin réalisé par Klaus et donné au chef du village quand ils s'étaient installés dans la région un an plus tôt.

- « Oui, qu'est-ce que vous avez pour nous ? » interrogea Elijah en jetant un regard au dessin.

- « Cet homme a été repéré hier soir, juste à l'extérieur du village. Il a été vu par les deux hommes ici avec moi » déclara-t-il en faisant signe à ses compagnons d'avancer.

- « L'homme du dessin est venu dans les bois et a posé des questions sur une famille qu'il pensait vivre dans les parages. Il a décrit cette fille et a dit qu'elle serait accompagnée par ses frères aînés » déclara un des deux hommes en indiquant Rebekah.

Rebekah déglutit et sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne les trouve. Elle ne pouvait dissimuler l'inquiétude sur son visage. Klaus pressa sa main en lui lançant un regard rassurant.

- « Merci, George vous donnera votre récompense dans un instant » leur dit Elijah en retournant vers ses frères et sa sœur.

Elijah donna un sac de pièces au serviteur et regarda sa famille.

- « Faites vos affaires et n'emportez que ce dont vous avez besoin. Nous partons immédiatement » ordonna-t-il.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers Klaus tandis que Rebekah et Kol quittaient la pièce à toute vitesse.

- « Fais ce que tu as à faire pour assurer la sécurité de Caroline. Elle doit venir avec nous. Si Mikael la trouve, il essaiera de l'utiliser contre nous, contre toi » déclara-t-il fermement.

Klaus le savait et était bien conscient de ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait la faire quitter cet endroit et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour qu'elle vienne avec eux ; elle devait être inconsciente.

Klaus se rendit à la pièce où Caroline était retenue. Il déverrouilla la porte et entra, refermant le battant derrière lui au cas où elle essaierait de s'échapper avant qu'il n'arrive à lui briser le cou. Il détestait ce qu'il allait devoir faire, mais c'était pour sa sécurité. Il ferait en sorte de se rattraper bientôt. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa rapidement qu'elle était partie.

Il quitta la pièce, descendit les escaliers et courut vers les chevaux.

- « Elle est partie, je dois la retrouver » s'exclama Klaus en se mettant en selle et en prenant la direction où il pensait qu'elle était partie.

Elijah, Kol et Rebekah l'observèrent d'un air horrifié, craignant qu'il ne puisse pas la retrouver à temps. Ils savaient que Mikael les observait toujours avant de décider d'essayer de les approcher. S'il était dans les parages, il savait qui elle était pour Klaus.

* * *

Caroline avait réussi à s'échapper par un petit passage caché dans la pièce. Elle était surprise que Kol ait oublié sa présence. Elle traversait la forêt quand elle se retourna brusquement au bruit d'une brindille craquant. Elle leva les yeux et vit un homme de haute stature et d'âge moyen.

- « Bonjour, tu dois être Caroline » fit l'homme avec un sourire sadique.

Caroline devinait à l'expression de son visage et à la rage dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance. Elle n'eut pas la chance de s'enfuir, il lui brisa aussitôt le cou.

- « Je suis certain que mes enfants te chercheront » déclara-t-il avec un rire sinistre en jetant son corps inerte par-dessus son épaule et en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Je sais que ça reste toujours très compliqué entre Caroline et Klaus, mais je vous promets un retournement de situation dans le prochain chapitre (je ne peux pas affirmer qu'il sera positif !) et je pense qu'il vous surprendra !**

**- SPOILER /!\ J'ai envie de dire : rest in peace Kol. Tu nous manqueras. La vie t'a arraché à nous bien trop tôt (enfin Julie Plec -_-"). Pour tous les fans qui ont le coeur brisé comme moi, sachez qu'il ne disparaîtra pas de cette histoire et qu'il restera un de ses personnages principaux ! Combien de personnes ont pleuré devant la scène de sa mort ? Ou quand on voit que Klaus a assisté à toute la scène ? Moi je dis, Klaus n'est pas un si mauvais grand frère que ça et ça fait du bien de le voir !**

**Mis à part cela, eh bien, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Du fait que Caroline a éteint ses émotions ? Et du retour de Mikael ? (Que beaucoup avaient deviné !). Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? En tout cas, je pense que vous allez être surpris =)  
**

**Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien ! Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt !  
**


	15. Chapitre 15

**N/A : Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que vous passez un bon week-end et que tout va bien pour vous ! Je vois que le cliffangher de la semaine dernière vous a un peu embêté, donc voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira (et que vous serez surpris par la fin de ce chapitre !)**

**Ensuite pour les petits mots, honnêtement, je pensais que personne ne les lisait, mais comme apparemment c'est le cas, eh bien je continue !**

**Donc merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent. Alors, merci à Mel023 (c'est très gentil miss !), Tchetchilia (j'ai réfléchi et je trouve que vous méritez des remerciements aussi =), DreamerInTheSky (merci beaucoup miss !), Klausforever81 (tu es vraiment adorable !), mel-Chikiru (ouah, merci beaucoup !), misssummer (nan je laisse les petits mots et te remercie de ton soutien ! tu es l'une de mes premières lectrices après tout ! donc un gros merci), laura (ah oui, Mikael est un salaud ! merci à toi !), hopelys pink (merci beaucoup miss !), So-darkCorleone (normal que tu sois dans les remerciements ! tu es une adorable lectrice =), YeYel29 (pour le moment, ouais, c'est l'amour impossible, contrarié. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !), Ocane (t'en fais pas, Klaus n'abandonne jamais ;-), Liza (non, les remerciements vont rester finalement. Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise autant et un gros merci à toi !), Elina (ils s'aiment, ils s'aiment, c'est juste que c'est compliqué pour le moment ^^ Merci à toi !), Alysson (oh sorry sweetie ^^ But I'm afraid that this chapter will not help your broken heart),Guest (but I love cliffhangers ;-), Guest (thank you very much), Ca'ssou 1993 (merci beaucoup miss !), Guest (c'est très gentil !), Roselia001 (j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira alors ;-), Liza (oh, you're such a sweetheart), Klaroliiiine (en effet, c'est un peu sadique ^^ merci beaucoup !), Kalilah (cette fiction se finira bien, ça je peux te le promettre... par contre ce chapitre ^^ Merci beaucoup ton soutien, tu es adorable !), MlleZiik (les chapitres te surprennent toujours ? Ca j'adore ! Yep, c'est dommage pour Caroline. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien !), Lil Chan (tu plaisantes ? Merci à TOI), Guest (alors ça c'est vraiment adorable, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise autant ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup !), Pattenrond (juste un mot : merci ! ;-), Britt (merci beaucoup miss =), Alyssia Chris (oh merci !), Melavys72 (tu es adorable =), lily forever (j'en suis heureuse !), Guest (merci beaucoup !), Guest (chacun ses goûts) et Melulia (merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! Je suis d'accord, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre =).  
**

**Bonnie lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

Klaus traversa les bois au galop, à la recherche du moindre signe de Caroline. Il était sûr que c'était la bonne direction car il sentait toujours son odeur flotter dans l'air. Il sentit la panique le submerger à l'idée de ne pas la trouver avant Mikael. Son père était capable de tout et s'il savait que Caroline leur était chère, à lui et sa famille, il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer.

Au manoir, Kol et Elijah planifiaient ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite. Ils avaient jugé nécessaire d'éloigner Rebekah du danger et l'avaient forcé à monter dans une calèche avec leurs affaires. Ils avaient préféré l'envoyer séjourner chez une sorcière en qui ils avaient confiance, Maria, à l'extérieur du village. La sorcière pourrait protéger Rebekah et elle les craignait beaucoup trop pour s'opposer à eux.

- « Il faut que nous suivions Klaus ! Il ne la trouvera peut-être pas à temps » s'exclama Kol en faisant les cents pas devant son cheval.

Il attendait Elijah pour prendre une décision.

Elijah gardait les yeux rivés sur la direction que Klaus avait prise dans l'espoir de le voir revenir avec Caroline. Il se tourna vers Kol.

- « Nous allons attendre ici un peu plus longtemps. »

Une heure plus tard, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de lui. Kol s'impatientait de plus en plus à chaque minute qui passait. Il finit par craquer et bondit sur son cheval.

- « J'ai fini d'attendre. Nous devons l'aider à la chercher ! » lança-t-il en talonnant son cheval fermement et en prenant la même direction que Klaus.

Elijah n'hésita pas ; il se mit rapidement en selle et le suivit.

* * *

Caroline entendait deux hommes discuter tandis qu'elle commençait à reprendre conscience. Elle sut qu'ils s'en étaient aperçu lorsque la pièce devint silencieuse. Elle garda les yeux fermés en espérant qu'ils supposeraient qu'elle dormait encore, mais cela ne servit à rien. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher et s'arrêter derrière elle.

- « Il est temps de se réveiller, ma chère » lui murmura l'homme de la forêt.

Le murmure n'était pas séduisant ou doux comme celui de Klaus ou Kol, ses paroles étaient pleines de venin.

Elle ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'il la contournait pour se tenir devant elle. Elle se maudit de ne pas l'avoir reconnu plus tôt.

- « Mikael » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois dans le futur, brièvement, et n'avait pas si bien mémorisé son visage.

- « Je vois que mes enfants t'ont parlé de moi » sourit-il.

- « Pas exactement. »

Il sembla confus mais n'insista pas. Il avait des projets pour elle. Il avait hypnotisé un des serviteurs de ses enfants à lui donner des informations et quand il lui avait parlé d'une fille que Klaus avait enfermé dans son donjon sans la tuer, il avait été intrigué.

Il les avait traqué pendant des siècles pour essayer de corriger l'erreur qu'il avait commise en les transformant en monstres.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » interrogea-t-elle d'un ton furieux en penchant la tête sur le côté et en le fusillant du regard.

- « Tu es une fille courageuse, je comprends pourquoi ils t'ont laissée en vie » déclara-t-il avec un petit rire.

- « Ouais, ouais, je suis une fille courageuse, bla bla bla. On arrête les bavardages inutiles et répondez à ma fichue question ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle avait été enlevée et torturée assez de fois dans sa courte vie et n'était pas d'humeur à participer à cette petite joute verbale faussement amicale.

- « D'accord, je vois que tu es prête à commencer, alors allons-y » déclara-t-il calmement.

Il s'éloigna un bref instant avant de se tourner et d'envoyer un pieu qui avait été sur une petite table droit dans son ventre.

Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement mais se maîtrisa, ignorant la douleur en se mordant l'intérieur de sa joue.

- « Ouah, je vois que vous êtes vraiment original dans vos techniques de torture » rit-elle. « Je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer, mais vos fils sont beaucoup plus créatifs. »

Stupéfait, il se précipita vers elle et enroula ses mains rugueuses autour de sa gorge. Il la souleva de la chaise où elle était attachée, déchirant sa peau dans les liens. Elle était plus forte que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il la tint en l'air devant lui tandis que le sang dégoulinait sur ses poignets. Elle grogna en essayant de lui envoyer des coups de pied.

- « Surveille ta langue, petite fille. Je ne vais pas laisser la catin de mon fils me parler de cette façon » siffla-t-il.

Catin, encore ce mot ignoble que Klaus lui avait craché. Elle le sentait s'accumuler à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle était certaine que Mikael avait décidé de la tuer une fois qu'il aurait trouvé Klaus. Sa mort était inévitable. Si elle devait mourir aujourd'hui, elle ne le ferait pas sans se battre.

Il la jeta dans un coin de la pièce et se détourna pour essayer de se calmer. Il avait prévu de la tuer sous les yeux de Klaus, mais avec sa langue acérée, il craignait de perdre patience. Caroline se leva d'un bond.

- « Regarde-moi, espèce de pauvre cinglé ! Personne ne me traite de catin ! » le menaça-t-elle.

Mikael la regarda par-dessus son épaule, ses lèvres se tordant en un sourire sinistre.

- « Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » interrogea-t-il froidement.

Il se dirigea vers la table en la surveillant du coin de l'œil. Elle se précipita en avant, mais pas sur lui, elle visait l'autre homme qui gardait la porte en silence. Caroline les prit tous les deux au dépourvu en renversant sa tête en arrière et en déchirant son cou. Le sang jaillit partout, couvrant sa bouche et sa poitrine.

Mikael l'attrapa rapidement et lui brisa le cou.

Il devait admettre qu'elle était une jeune vampire fougueuse. Il pouvait voir ce que Niklaus lui avait trouvé.

* * *

Klaus entendit des chevaux approcher et fut soulagé de voir ses frères se diriger vers lui.

- « Où est Rebekah ? »

- « Elle va chez Maria » déclara Elijah en s'arrêtant devant Klaus. « Aucun signe de Caroline ? »

- « Non » répondit Klaus.

Il devait la retrouver avant la nuit.

- « Son odeur est toujours là. Mais… vous sentez ? » interrogea Kol en regardant ses frères.

Kol avait toujours été le meilleur pisteur de la famille. Klaus utilisa ses sens, fermant les yeux et se concentrant sur l'air autour de lui. Une odeur le frappa. Mikael.

Ils discernèrent tous l'odeur en même temps. Ils échangèrent des regards en réalisant ce que cela signifiait. Il avait Caroline. Ils partirent au galop, Kol leur ouvrant la voie.

Kol, Klaus et Elijah s'arrêtèrent quand ils approchèrent d'une vieille cabane de chasse profondément enfoncée dans la forêt. Ils savaient que Mikael était là. Son odeur mélangée à celle de Caroline imprégnait fortement l'air.

- « Klaus, attends ! » ordonna fermement Elijah en voyant Klaus mettre pied à terre et courir dans la cabane.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, l'arrachant de ses gonds. Il se fichait que ce soit un piège. Il devait mettre Caroline en sécurité, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il avait passé sept cents ans à fuir son père et à se cacher. Cette fois, son père avait trouvé sa faiblesse et il ne fuirait pas, pas avant que Caroline ne soit en sécurité à ses côtés.

Klaus fit le tour de la pièce avec lenteur, contemplant le spectacle au centre. Une vieille chaise, des cordes pendant sur les accoudoirs, couvertes de sang séché et de peau arrachée. Il grimaça à l'idée que Caroline ait été torturée par sa faute.

La pièce était silencieuse et vide, mais il savait que Mikael n'avait pas dû aller bien loin.

Klaus quitta la cabane en courant mais s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant Mikael et Caroline devant lui. Il pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux quand elle posa son regard sur lui.

- « Laisse-la partir ! Elle ne signifie rien pour moi » déclara Klaus en essayant de convaincre son père qu'il n'avait aucune faiblesse.

- « Alors je suppose que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je fais cela ! » hurla Mikael en lui saisissant le bras et le tordant en arrière.

Elle poussa un cri, l'os se brisant. Elle regarda son bras blessé et sursauta en voyant que l'os était visible, sortant de son bras ensanglanté. Elle remit son bras en place et attendit sa guérison.

Klaus fit de son mieux pour garder un visage impassible.

- « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, elle ne signifie rien pour moi ! Laisse partir la fille. Elle est innocente ! »

Mikael se mit à rire.

- « C'est un vampire, fils. Elle est loin d'être innocente ! »

Mikael se tourna en voyant Elijah et Kol sortir de l'ombre.

- « Bonjour mes fils ! Vous deux, je vais vous épargner pour le moment. Je suis là pour Niklaus ! Je ne peux pas le laisser rompre la malédiction ! »

- « Désolé, père, mais il est de notre sang. Nous n'allons pas rester les bras croisés et vous laisser le tuer » cracha Kol.

Elijah et Kol encerclèrent leur père d'un air de prédateur, attendant le bon moment pour bondir. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer sans un pieu en chêne blanc, mais ils devaient seulement sauver Caroline et fuir.

Ils observèrent Mikael tirer un pieu de son manteau puis tout se passa très vite. Kol plongea en avant et poussa Caroline au sol tandis qu'Elijah attaquait leur père.

Klaus leva les yeux et vit un large groupe de vampires sortir de la forêt. Il était connu que Mikael avait pour habitude d'hypnotiser des vampires à l'aider dans ses combats.

Klaus se précipita vers Caroline et la releva. Il saisit son menton avec douceur et plongea son regard dans le sien. La tristesse l'envahit quand il vit que sa lumière était toujours éteinte.

- « Tu dois fuir, t'en aller le plus loin possible. Je te rejoindrais rapidement » lui dit-il.

Caroline leva les yeux et essaya de libérer son visage de ses mains.

- « Sérieux, laisse-moi tranquille. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! »

Elle se détourna et quitta la clairière à toute vitesse, se dirigeant vers la forêt.

Kol et Elijah continuaient de lutter contre les vampires et de les mettre en pièces, tandis que Mikael s'avançait vers Klaus.

- « J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps, gamin » railla Mikael.

Les yeux de Klaus devinrent noirs comme du charbon alors qu'il sentait la rage l'envahir. Il bondit et saisit son père par la gorge. Soudain, il sentit une douleur lancinante dans son ventre. Il baissa les yeux, donnant l'avantage à son père, et retira le couteau dégoulinant de sang. Il n'eut pas le temps d'effectuer un geste et fut jeté contre un arbre.

Mikael se rua sur lui, pieu à la main, et posa la pointe de l'objet contre son cœur. Klaus le saisit et utilisa toute sa force pour essayer de repousser son père. Il sentait le pieu s'enfoncer lentement et lui percer la peau. Il perdait, et la seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à penser c'était qu'il ne pourrait jamais regagner l'affection de Caroline.

Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement tandis que son beau visage apparaissait dans son esprit.

- « Caroline, je t'aime » laissa-t-il échapper.

* * *

Caroline était toujours dans les parages lorsqu'elle entendit ses mots. Elle n'avait qu'une envie ; continuer à fuir aussi vite et aussi loin que possible, mais elle resta immobile.

Elle revint sur ses pas et sursauta en voyant que Klaus était acculé contre un arbre par son père. Klaus était fort, il retenait son père, mais elle savait qu'il ne survivrait pas longtemps.

Même si elle détestait tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde où il n'existait pas. Elle se sentait bouillir de rage, elle en avait marre de tout cela. Elle allait mettre fin à ce combat.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle se précipita sur Mikael, enfonça son poing dans son dos et lui arracha le cœur. Stupéfait, Mikael se tourna pour lui faire face, réalisant ce que cette jeune fille venait de faire tandis que son corps inerte s'effondrait sur elle et qu'ils s'écrasaient au sol.

Klaus arracha le corps inconscient de son père de Caroline et fut terrifié de voir le pieu plongé dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

- « NON ! » hurla Klaus.

Il retira le pieu aussi délicatement que possible et regarda son corps autrefois resplendissant prendre une couleur grise terne.

Kol et Elijah avaient éliminé les vampires restants et se précipitèrent à son aide. Kol saisit le pieu en chêne blanc, conscient que le cœur de son père battait encore. Sans réfléchir, il y planta le pieu. Le corps de son père prit feu aussitôt.

- « Pardonne-moi, Caroline. S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas ! Je t'aime, je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre, je te le promets » déclara-t-il, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Kol et Elijah regardèrent leur frère serrer contre lui la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé. Ils avaient peur de ce que Klaus deviendrait s'ils ne trouvaient pas un moyen de la ramener.

* * *

**Ne me détestez pas trop, ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire ^^ Bon, je reconnais que ce cliffhanger était méchant, mais je pense que la suite vous plaira ! Si certains d'entre vous se demandent quelles répercussions la mort de Caroline aura sur Klaus et donc sur le futur de Mystic Falls... il est possible que vous obteniez la réponse =)**

**SPOILER /!\ Je suis tombé amoureuse de l'épisode de cette semaine (comme Klaus de Caroline ^^). Franchement, leur dernière scène était magnifique. Et bonne nouvelle ; il y en aura d'autres entre eux dans le prochain épisode =)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas trop d'envies de meurtre ^^ J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ; du kidnapping de Caroline, de la déclaration de Klaus, de la mort de notre blondinette préférée... Vous avez aussi le droit de vous défouler ^^**

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Votre soutien me fait chaud au coeur =)**

**Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt !**


	16. Chapitre 16

**N/A : Bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end et pour certains... un bon début de vacances ! (La zone B il me semble, les chanceux). Pour les autres, ceux qui n'ont pas de vacances ou pas encore, j'espère vous remonter un peu le moral avec ce chapitre ^^ En tout cas, j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que le chapitre précédent vous a plu ! Vous êtes patients =)**

**En tout cas, un merci particulier à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Merci à Ca'ssou 1993 (j'espère que tu vas être surprise !), Tchetchilia (c'est sûr. Klaus est 10 000x mieux que Tyler !) , Coralie-Mikaelson (j'espère que cette suite te plaira !), Mel023 (merci beaucoup pour ta review), So-darkCorléone (oui, miss, tu as le droit de pleurer ;-), laura (contente que ça te plaise autant !), Guest (moi j'adore les cliffhangers ! merci pour ta review =), Guest (merci beaucoup !), la (merci !, Catherine973 (touché bravo. Tu es une lectrice attentive et ça se voit. Merci en tout cas =), Guest (c'est très gentil !), Lea Michaelson (yep, c'est triste, je sais), Brooke (la suite est là =), viik (oh c'est adorable ça !), hopelys pink (ne t'en fais pas, ils se retrouveront !), Guest (merci pour ta review), Guest (merci beaucoup !), Klausforever (merci adorable lectrice =), Liza (wow, ta review m'a fait super plaisir, merci beaucoup miss !), Alysson (oh I'm so sorry, I know I mean. Thank you sweetie!), Elina (c'est vrai que les fins de chapitre sont méchantes ;-), Bianca (you made me laugh. Don't worry, she'll come back), Guest (oh you're so sweet. A big hug to you!), Klaroliiine (oh merci miss !), Kalilah (merci beaucoup adorable lectrice =), Lil Chan (je suis contente que les rebondissements te plaisent !), MlleZiik (merci beaucoup !), Edabell09 (un gros merci à toi !), Pattenrond (on a un point commun, on déteste toutes les deux les maths ;-), Ocane (merci !), Guest (la suite est là ;-), DameKlarolineForever (un gros merci à toi, miss !), Guest (merci beaucoup !), lily forever (ta review m'a fair beaucoup rire ! Mais j'ai peur de finir par passer par la fenêtre avec ce chapitre), Melavys72 (ah désolée, mais la suite est là =), Britt (merci beaucoup miss !), Sweety-Maria (t'en fais pas, on va la récupérer notre Caroline), Andrea (merci beaucoup !), diaboloHell6158 (tu veux que je t'aide à tuer Mikael ? Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup fait rire !), Nomie (en effet, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de chance), CamiliaHK (non, merci à toi =), Guest (ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas lâcher cette fic =), Guest (merci beaucoup !), Guest (c'est gentil !), Tsuzune (tu es vraiment adorable, tu me fais rougir !), Maria (je ne parle pas l'espagnol, désolée, mais je voulais te remercier pour ton adorable review ! Je me suis débrouillée pour la faire traduire. Encore merci !), mel-Chikiru (oh, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire pleurer... Euh j'ai l'air d'une psychopathe là ? ^^)  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

**1702**

Son corps disparut lentement sous ses yeux. Il l'avait perdu, il avait échoué. Elle était la seule bonne chose dans ce monde sinistre et maintenant, à cause de lui, elle était morte. Il se leva et s'éloigna sous les regards attristés de Kol et Elijah.

- « Klaus » l'appela Kol.

Elijah saisit le bras de Kol et le regarda d'un air dur.

- « Laisse-lui du temps. »

Kol libéra son bras et suivit Klaus.

- « Non ! Son corps a disparu, il y a encore de l'espoir ! Si nous pouvions la ramener… »

Klaus se retourna et le coupa en hurlant :

- « Il n'y a aucun espoir ! Je l'ai détruite. Elle mérite mieux que moi, mieux que tout cela ! Laissez-la ! »

Kol baissa les yeux au sol et commença à pleurer la fille qui lui avait donné la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais su lui manquer, l'amour. En très peu de temps, elle était devenue comme une sœur pour lui et il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir.

Elijah s'approcha de Kol.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, nous l'aiderons et la protégerons quand le moment sera venu. Elle est la seule à pouvoir le sauver. »

Ils regardèrent Klaus se mettre en selle et partir.

* * *

**2012**

Caroline ouvrit les yeux, le souffle coupé, et regarda autour d'elle pour découvrir qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans une forêt à mourir dans les bras de Klaus. Très vite, elle bondit sur ses pieds et essaya de s'habituer à son nouvel environnement. Elle portait un pyjama rose à dentelles et se tenait au milieu d'une chambre magnifique. Elle se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée et sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur la vue devant elle : la Tour Eiffel.

Elle recula et trébucha dans son lit, s'y laissant tomber. Elle posa la tête sur les oreilles et laissa les souvenirs affluer en elle. Elle ferma les yeux en se les remémorant.

_Stefan Salvatore venait d'arriver à Mystic Falls. Il était plus sexy que tous les autres gars de la ville, mais on aurait dit que peu importe combien elle essayait d'attirer son attention, il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa meilleure amie Elena. Puis il y avait eu Damon. Elle se souvenait d'un rendez-vous qui avait fini chez lui, mais cette nuit-là était trop floue pour qu'elle s'en souvienne._

_Elle se souvenait du jour suivant, où Elena avait paniqué au sujet de ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle n'avait plus jamais revu Damon. C'était aussi le jour où elle avait reçu la lettre, la chance de sa vie. Elle était ravie de pouvoir enfin s'échapper de sa petite ville. Elle se trouvait à Paris avec une bourse complète pour une école de mannequinat d'élite. C'était là qu'elle avait rencontré sa meilleure amie Rebekah._

- « Rebekah » fit Caroline, le souffle coupé.

Elle resta allongée, immobile et choquée, tandis que les souvenirs continuer de l'inonder. Elle se souvenait de tout. Elle avait encore changé l'avenir mais cette fois, les Originels étaient intervenus dans sa vie. Et c'est alors qu'elle les sentit, les battements de son cœur. Elle n'était plus un vampire.

Elle avait quitté Mystic avant d'être transformée par Katherine. Elle ne savait même pas que les vampires existaient dans cette vie. Tout était différent ; c'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour réaliser que ce n'était plus le cas. Elle voulait sa mère, ses amis et par-dessus tout, elle voulait Klaus.

Elle se détendit dans son lit en repensant au temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle avait récupéré ses émotions et n'était plus blessée par ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle voulait le retrouver, elle avait besoin de lui.

Caroline se leva du lit, quitta sa chambre et entra dans la cuisine. Elle trouva Rebekah assise sur le comptoir avec une tasse de café dans la main.

- « Salut, Caroline. Prête pour notre premier grand shooting photo ? On m'a dit que le photographe est très sexy » gloussa Rebekah en prenant une gorgée de son café.

- « Où est Klaus ? » interrogea Caroline avec impatience.

Stupéfaite, Rebekah recracha le café.

Caroline prit un air dégoûté lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était du sang. N'étant pas un vampire, elle trouvait cela plutôt répugnant.

- « Caroline ? Que… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Rebekah d'un ton prudent.

Elle se demandait si Caroline se rappelait.

- « Je sais tout. J'étais quelque part dans le dix-huitième siècle et bam, je me suis retrouvée là. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez fait quitter Mystic Falls ? »

- « Caroline, nous l'avons fait pour te protéger. Nous nous sommes contentés de t'observer, sans jamais t'approcher, jusqu'au jour où Stefan est arrivé en ville. Nous étions certains que tu n'étais pas en sécurité et il s'est avéré que nous avions raison. Kol te surveillait quand tu es allé à ton petit rendez-vous avec Damon » déclara Rebekah en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là ? Je me rappelle seulement que Damon m'a invité à dîner et que nous avons terminé chez lui. Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée dans mon lit » demanda Caroline.

Elle avait le pressentiment que la soirée n'avait pas bien dû se finir pour Damon si c'était Kol qui la surveillait.

- « Disons juste que Kol n'était pas vraiment ravi de découvrir que non seulement Damon essayait d'abuser de toi en t'hypnotisant, mais qu'en plus il buvait ton sang. Je doute d'ailleurs qu'il puisse recommencer un jour » sourit Rebekah.

- « Il est mort ? » interrogea Caroline avec une pointe de fierté.

Il tenait toujours à elle et même si Damon était mort, Kol n'était pas un monstre.

Rebekah hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

- « Alors, tu veux toujours aller à cette séance photo ou tu préfères passer la journée à faire du shopping ? »

- « Je veux rentrer chez moi » murmura Caroline, perdue dans ses pensées.

- « Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas vu tes amis depuis un an. Laisse tomber, ils ont à peine téléphoné ou écrit depuis que tu es partie » fit Rebekah avec désinvolture.

- « Ce sont mes amis, j'ai besoin de les voir. Maintenant ! » rétorqua Caroline.

- « D'accord, c'est bon. Je vais passer un coup de fil et demander que le jet soit prêt soit prêt à partir avant midi. Ca te convient ? » interrogea Rebekah en lui tournant le dos et en quittant la pièce.

Elle alla droit dans sa chambre et envoya un sms à Kol. « _Nous partons pour Mystic Falls. Rejoignez-nous là-bas, elle se souvient de tout. »_

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle reçut une réponse. « _Génial, nous y serons ce soir. _»

* * *

Le voyage en avion fut long et ennuyeux. Caroline avait hâte de rentrer chez elle. Rebekah avait passé tout le vol à éviter ses questions et à faire semblant de dormir. Caroline était certaine que son amie lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle avait décidé d'arrêter d'insister. Rebekah lui avait dit qu'elle aurait toutes les réponses en arrivant à Mystic Falls.

Caroline était soulagée de se rappeler que sa mère avait quitté Mystic Falls à cause d'une mutation peu après son départ. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Rebekah avait quelque chose à voir avec cela aussi. Caroline avait essayé de refouler son inquiétude sur ce qui avait pu changer dans sa ville et pour ses amis, mais cela ne servait à rien, elle craignait le pire.

Le jet atterrit dans un petit aéroport à l'extérieur de la ville.

- « Je vais te laisser seule un moment. Mon numéro est dans ton portable. Appelle-moi quand tu seras prête à parler » fit Rebekah en se dirigeant vers la voiture de luxe qui l'attendait.

Il y avait une deuxième voiture prête à emmener Caroline partout où elle voulait aller. Etre humaine à nouveau faisait qu'elle n'avait plus sa super vitesse pour parcourir la ville dans tous les sens.

Alors que la voiture dépassait le panneau _Bienvenue à Mystic Falls_, elle sentit son ventre se nouer. Elle priait pour que tout le monde soit en sécurité.

Elle se rendit d'abord chez Elena, mais en s'arrêtant devant la maison, elle vit que tous les volets étaient fermés et qu'il y avait un panneau _A vendre_. Le souffle coupé, des dizaines de possibilités expliquant cela lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Elle ordonna au chauffeur de l'emmener à une autre adresse, le manoir des Salvatore. Même si Kol avait tué Damon, Stefan pouvait répondre à ses questions.

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri tandis que la voiture s'arrêtait. Le manoir avait disparu ; il ne restait plus que ruines calcinées. Il avait été réduit en cendres et à vue d'œil, on devinait que ce n'était pas récent.

Elle se mit à pleurer et demanda au chauffeur de l'emmener dans le centre-ville. Elle sortit rapidement de la voiture, essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers le Grill. Elle s'assit au bar et poussa un petit soupir en voyant Matt s'approcher d'elle.

- « Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » interrogea-t-il sans lever les yeux du verre qu'il rangeait.

- « Matt ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

- « Caroline ? » s'étonna-t-il tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de lui, le tirant dans une étreinte. « Quand es-tu arrivée en ville ? Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais ici. Je veux dire, regarde-toi, tu es rayonnante. Et puis, Paris, le mannequinat. C'est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu. »

Caroline baissa les yeux sur le bar et soupira.

- « Matt, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Matt la regarda, la tristesse assombrissant ses yeux bleus. Il sortit un verre et une bouteille de vodka avant de changer de sujet.

- « Tu es revenue, buvons un verre pour fêter ça. »

Il remplit son verre et s'en servit un autre. Elle se contenta de l'observer l'avaler d'un trait. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle avait besoin de réponses.

- « Matt, s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où sont Elena et… » commença-t-elle mais il abattit son verre sur le comptoir et lui coupa la parole.

- « Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord !» rétorqua-t-il. « Désolé, c'est juste… si tu as besoin de réponses, va parler à Bonnie. »

Caroline écarquilla les yeux. Matt ne s'était jamais conduit aussi durement avec elle, ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Elle fut soulagée d'apprendre que Bonnie était en vie et elle était certaine qu'elle répondrait à ses questions.

Elle se leva, quitta le bar et monta dans la voiture, donnant l'adresse au chauffeur. Elle regarda la ville autour d'elle et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, remarquant à quel point elle était déserte. Elle avait toujours été remplie de gens chaleureux et à présent, elle était vide et délabrée. Elle poussa un profond soupir et s'arma de courage, se préparant à ce qu'elle allait trouver chez Bonnie.

La voiture s'arrêta et les lèvres de Caroline s'étirèrent en un sourire. La maison de Bonnie tenait encore debout et était dans le même état que la dernière fois qu'elle avait été là. Elle courut à la porte, impatiente de voir son amie.

Elle frappa et quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle eut un sursaut. C'était Bonnie, sa meilleure amie, mais elle semblait différente. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond et effrayant, ses traits durs. Elle ne ressemblait plus à une gentille lycéenne, elle avait l'air fatigué.

- « Bonnie, salut. Je viens juste d'arriver. On peut parler ? » demanda Caroline avec prudence.

Bonnie lui lança un regard furieux.

- « Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? Hein ? » demanda-t-elle avec colère. « Tu es partie, tu t'es enfuie. Si tu étais intelligente, tu repartirais à l'endroit d'où tu viens. »

Bonnie se tourna pour fermer la porte, mais Caroline tendit une main pour l'arrêter.

- « S'il te plaît, Bonnie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Elena ? » plaida-t-elle.

Bonnie poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Caroline.

- « Elle est morte, comme tout le monde. Tyler, Stefan, Jeremy, Jenna, tu veux que je continue ? »

- « Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé » s'écria Caroline.

- « Il existe des choses, des choses horribles qui ne sont pas censées être réelles. Apparemment, notre Elena était plus précieuse que nous le pensions. Son sang a servi à rompre une malédiction. Le monstre l'a vidée de son sang et a tué tous les autres au passage. J'ai réussi à m'échapper et heureusement, Matt n'était pas en ville quand c'est arrivé » expliqua Bonnie. « Et comme je te l'ai dit, tu dois retourner à Paris ou je-ne-sais-où, là où tu profitais de ta vie. Considères-toi chanceuse d'avoir quitté cet endroit. »

- « Qui a fait ça ? » interrogea Caroline.

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre.

- « Il s'appelle Klaus. Il est parti il y a quelques mois. Au revoir, Caroline. Pars s'il te plaît, je ne pourrais pas supporter de voir une autre amie mourir. »

Caroline regarda Bonnie refermer la porte. Elle avait envie de vomir. Klaus n'avait jamais changé. Il avait tué tout le monde. D'ailleurs, savait-il que ses frères et sa sœur lui avaient fait quitter Mystic Falls ? S'en fichait-il ?

Caroline descendit l'allée jusqu'à la voiture mais se contenta de faire un signe de tête au chauffeur. Elle avait besoin de marcher, elle avait besoin d'air. Elle marcha pendant des heures en essayant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle finit par s'arrêter ; elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle devait repartir. C'était sa faute si le passé avait changé, elle devait arranger les choses.

Elle retourna à la voiture et ordonna au chauffeur de l'amener chez Rebekah. Elle s'arma de courage tandis que le manoir des Originels apparaissait. Bonnie lui avait dit que Klaus était parti, mais elle n'en était pas si certaine. Elle se demandait si Rebekah l'avait appelé et mis au courant de ce qui se passait. Rebekah ne se séparait jamais vraiment de son frère.

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Elle vit Kol lui sourire.

- « Salut, chérie. Tu dois être fatiguée après la journée que tu as eu » déclara-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui, il était ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'un frère.

- « Oui, ça a été une très longue journée, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi les a-t-il tous tués s'il avait rompu sa malédiction ? » interrogea-t-elle tandis que Rebekah et Elijah entraient dans la pièce.

- « Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue, mais je pensais que ce serait mieux si tu voyais par toi-même » fit Rebekah en faisant signe à Caroline de la suivre dans le salon.

Caroline s'assit sur le canapé et posa ses jambes sur un pouf.

- « C'est bon, je comprends. Mais pourquoi l'école de mannequinat ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissée rester ici ? Si Klaus m'avait vu, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes. »

Elijah s'avança et commença :

- « Nous avons veillé sur toi pendant des années, alors que tu n'étais qu'une petite fille, sans jamais envisager de te faire partir. Nous voulions que les choses se déroulent naturellement, mais quand Kol a surpris Damon à se nourrir de toi, le plan a changé. »

Elijah lança un regard agacé à Kol.

- « Tu n'étais plus en sécurité ici ; Rebekah t'avait entendu parler à tes amies de tes rêves de mannequinat et nous avons décidé de te faire quitter la ville » continua-t-il. « C'était pour le mieux, puisque Klaus est arrivé peu de temps après à la recherche de son sosie, Elena. Nous n'étions pas certains qu'il ne te tuerait pas aussi. »

- « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Il ne m'aurait jamais tuée ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Kol s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- « Caroline, quand tu es morte et que tu as été renvoyée à ton époque, Klaus a changé. Il est devenu pire que jamais. Il ne lui reste aucune humanité. Il se reproche ce qui t'est arrivé. »

Caroline regarda ses mains et frotta ses paumes moites l'une contre l'autre. Elle avait vu ce qu'était devenu Klaus la première fois qu'elle était partie et si maintenant c'était pire… Elle secoua la tête et écarta cette pensée de son esprit.

- « Où est-il ? Je dois le voir ! » s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant du canapé.

- « Caroline, écoute-moi, chérie. Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais ce ne serait pas prudent. Va à l'étage, nous t'avons préparé une chambre. Nous pourrons rediscuter de ça demain. »

Caroline était épuisée et elle accepta, supposant que dormir lui ferait du bien. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à ses amis avant de monter dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte. Elle entra dans la salle de bains, se dirigea vers la grande baignoire et fit couler l'eau chaude. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire, laissant l'eau purifier ses pensées.

Après son bain, elle trouva une pile de vêtements sur le lit. Elle enfila un tee-shirt et des sous-vêtements et grimpa dans l'énorme lit. Elle se sentait bien, elle n'avait pas pris un vrai bain ou dormi dans un bon lit depuis longtemps. C'était le grand luxe. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir.

* * *

Caroline se réveilla en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre. Elle jeta un regard à sa fenêtre et vit qu'elle était ouverte. Elle était certaine de l'avoir fermé en allant se coucher. Elle se leva pour la refermer et alors qu'elle retournait dans son lit, elle s'arrêta, se figea. Une silhouette se tenait de l'autre côté de sa chambre.

Il faisait sombre et le fait d'être humaine l'empêchait de voir, mais elle savait que c'était lui.

- « La fenêtre, sérieux ? C'est ta maison, non ? » interrogea-t-elle en remontant dans son lit.

Elle aurait dû être effrayée, mais elle ne l'était pas, elle le connaissait trop bien.

- « Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à voir ma famille » déclara-t-il calmement.

- « Je vois. J'ai entendu dire que tu as causé pas mal de problèmes, comme tuer tous ceux que j'aime. »

- « Que veux-tu que je te dise, mon cœur ? Je ne suis pas l'homme que j'étais il y a des siècles. »

Il sourit, mais elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Il était différent, elle pouvait le voir à la lueur dans ses yeux. C'était la seule chose qu'elle parvenait réellement à discerner dans l'obscurité.

- « Tu ne me feras pas avaler ça. Pourquoi as-tu cessé de croire en moi ? En nous ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

- « Tu méritais mieux que moi. Quand ma sœur t'a emmené à Paris, j'ai été soulagé. Je n'étais pas certain que je ne te tuerais pas, surtout si tu te mettais en travers de mon chemin. »

Elle fut choquée d'entendre qu'il avait toujours su où elle était.

- « Comment peux-tu dire ça ? J'aurais attendu l'éternité pour toi et tu n'as même pas pu patienter quelques siècles ? Tu appelles ça de l'amour ? » s'indigna-t-elle.

Elle était agacée et en colère.

- « Je suis venu pour te dire de m'oublier. Je t'y contraindrai s'il le faut. Vis ta vie. Il y a tout un monde qui n'attend que toi » déclara-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

- « Je ne vais pas renoncer à toi ! » murmura-t-elle.

- « Bon sang, Caroline ! Laisse tomber. Ne me force pas la main » rétorqua-t-il en se ruant sur elle.

Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et elle ne put retenir un petit cri.

- « Tu ne me feras jamais de mal » chuchota-t-elle.

- « Tu crois ? Tu ne me connais plus, mon cœur. Je suis un monstre. Je pourrais te vider de ton sang sur-le-champ » répondit-il.

Caroline se raidit.

- « Je ne te crois pas. Tu es là, tu es venu, ce qui prouve qu'il te reste encore un peu d'humanité. »

Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Il fit glisser sa bouche à son oreille et murmura doucement :

- « Si j'avais toujours mon humanité, je ne serais pas capable de faire ça. »

Il la saisit fermement, fit courir sa langue sur son oreille et descendit jusqu'à sa gorge. Il plongea ses crocs dans son cou et goûta son sang sucré. Il avait toujours désiré goûter quelque chose de si doux.

_Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura_, pensa-t-il en commençant à la vider de son sang.

* * *

**Je m'excuse à chaque fin de chapitre en ce moment XD Oui, je sais un autre méchant cliffhanger. Mais bon, dans TVD il y en a un à chaque épisode ^^ Un peu de patience, ils finiront par se retrouver. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu. **

**SPOILER /!\ Depuis quelques temps, je suis aux anges à chaque fois que je regarde un épisode de TVD. Nan mais franchement, j'ai failli m'évanouir de bonheur pendant la dernière scène Klaroline de l'épisode de cette semaine. En plus, maintenant que Tyler est parti... Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent :-p Vous pensez que Caroline commence à réaliser qu'elle a des sentiments pour Klaus ?**

**J'adorerai savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Son retour dans le présent vous a plu ? Moi j'adore l'idée qu'elle soit dans une école de mannequinat et en colloc avec Rebekah, allez savoir pourquoi. Qu'avez pensé de son amitié avec les Originels ? Du retour de Klaus et de la façon dont il a changé ? Que va-t-il se passer selon vous ?**

**Un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui continuent de me suivre ! Prenez soin de vous et passez une bonne semaine ! **

**A bientôt =)**


	17. Chapitre 17

**N/A : Bonjour tout le monde !  
**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, que vous profitez bien de vos vacances et que tout se passe bien pour vous ! Bon j'ai cru comprendre que vous en aviez un peu marre que Caroline et Klaus soient séparés (je l'ai senti aux quelques reviews en moins), aucun souci je comprends. Je vous promets déjà un peu plus de positif dans ce chapitre (notamment grâce à Caroline qui a une volonté dure comme fer !).**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui continuent de me soutenir (je vous adore du coup XD). Donc merci à Tchetchilia (merci beaucoup miss, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant =), So-darkCorleone (et oui, tu es dans les dédicaces miss ;-), Devone Lestrange (merci beaucoup pour ta review et peut-être que j'aurais encore de tes nouvelles à ce chapitre ?), Ca'ssou1993 (une petite Caroline surveillée par deux grands Originels. J'adore aussi l'idée XD), Lea Michaelson (merci beaucoup !), Mel023 (merci beaucoup pour ton soutien), DreamerInTheSky (je pense que Kol a bien dû voir rouge, oui !), Lau (si, tu avais raison Klaus est parti à la recherche de Tyler -_-" En tout cas, merci beaucoup je suis contente de voir que ça te plaît autant !), Maria (aïe, oui je sais que la fin était méchante XD), Alysson (thank you for your review miss. Queen of Shocking Moments? I like that!), Bianca (thank you sweetie! Klaus is hurt so he's mean), CamiliaHK (tu m'as fait mourir de rire XD J'aimerais bien voir quelqu'un secouer Klaus, je pense que ce serait drôle !), Nomie (mille fois de rien et un gros merci à toi !), Brooke (mais de rien miss !), emma (oh merci miss !), laura (contente que tu aimes =), Cassandre (je n'aime pas trop non plus les histoires romantiques où tout est trop... ben trop romantique et à l'eau de rose. Merci miss !), Lorelei (j'espère que cette suite te plaira !), DiaboloHell6158 (promis, ils auront droit au bonheur, ne t'inquiète pas =), Sweety-Maria (promis, ils auront droit à leur fin heureuse. Ouah, du coup je me trouve cruelle de te rendre aussi triste !), Melavys72 (pleure pas miss, j'ai l'impression d'être méchante. C'est pas fini, ne t'en fais pas =), viik (quand Klaus souffre, Klaus est bête oui XD), Tsuzune (je t'adore toi et tes reviews !), DameKlarolineForever (je pense que ce chapitre va un peu te rassurer... Klaus aime toujours Caroline, il ne cessera jamais de l'aimer !), Klausforever81 (tes reviews sont... adorables, géniales, touchantes. Alors un gros merci à toi !), hopelyspink (tu as raison, Caroline est une fille superbe ! Merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review !), Guest (yep you're right. Thank you !), Elina (j'espère que tu ne pleure pas trop quand même, je me sens coupable du coup ! Merci beaucoup =), Kalilah (Klaus et Caroline finiront ensemble, ça je te le promets), MlleZiik (wow, je réussis vraiment à te toucher autant ? Je suis flattée ! Non c'est moi qui te remercie, tu es vraiment adorable et j'adore lire tes reviews ! Je suis ravie d'avoir pu te rencontrer aussi miss =), Guest (promis, ils s'en sortiront ;-).  
**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira (surtout qu'il y a du positif =) !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**_

Kol était encore endormi lorsqu'il fut éjecté de son lit. Il atterrit bruyamment au sol et vit son frère se dresser au-dessus de lui.

- « Klaus ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis plusieurs décennies, Caroline l'ayant averti dans le passé que Klaus finirait par lui mettre une dague dans le cœur ainsi qu'à Rebekah. Quand Klaus était parti après la mort de Mikael, ses frères et sa sœur étaient restés ensemble et avaient fait de leur mieux pour garder un œil sur lui, sans jamais l'approcher.

Il regarda Klaus se diriger vers le lit et s'y asseoir tranquillement. Kol se redressa, supposant que maintenant qu'elle était de retour en ville, la raison de la visite surprise de son frère était Caroline.

- « Alors quoi ? Tu veux quelque chose ou c'est juste que je te manquais trop ? » railla Kol en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il regarda Klaus par-dessus son épaule et soupira :

- « Est-ce que je dois aller vérifier qu'elle va bien ? Je déteste penser que tu as pu être assez stupide pour lui faire du mal. »

Klaus regarda son frère d'un air dur.

- « Veille sur elle, Kol. »

Sans un mot, il se leva du lit, bondit par la fenêtre et disparut dans l'obscurité.

Kol ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de ce que son frère avait fait. Il quitta sa chambre en courant et se précipita dans celle de Caroline, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Il se dirigea lentement vers le lit en écoutant les battements de son cœur. Il pouvait parfaitement les entendre et sa respiration était lente et régulière. Elle dormait à poings fermés. Il se tint au-dessus d'elle et laissa échapper un petit soupir.

_Comment a-t-il pu ?_ pensa Kol en voyant les marques de morsure sur son cou. Ils avaient réellement perdu leur frère, pour toujours. Il était surpris qu'elle soit encore en vie, mais en se penchant, il le vit. Le sang séché sur ses lèvres. Klaus l'avait nourri de son sang. Kol était certain que ce n'était pas pour la transformer, mais pour la sauver.

Il grimaça à l'idée de son frère la vidant de son sang pendant qu'à l'étage en dessous, il dormait paisiblement.

Kol remonta la couverture sur son corps endormi et quitta la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, Caroline se réveilla avec la sensation de s'être bien reposée. Elle s'assit sur son lit et s'étira, le souvenir des évènements de la nuit lui revenant en mémoire. Sa main vola à son cou et elle courut à son miroir. Il n'y avait aucun signe qu'il avait été là et encore moins qu'il l'avait mordu. Elle se rassit lentement sur son lit en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé.

Elle se souvenait de ses crocs déchirant son cou, du sang jaillissant de la plaie. Elle avait pleuré lorsque la douleur l'avait frappé de plein fouet, attendant qu'il s'arrête. Elle l'aimait et savait sans le moindre doute qu'il l'aimait aussi. Elle l'avait senti à la façon dont ses crocs avaient séduit son cou, à la façon dont sa prise sur elle s'était lentement desserrée pendant qu'il faisait courir une main sur son ventre, le caressant. A son regard lorsque ses crocs s'étaient retirés de son cou. Il avait bu une bonne partie de son sang, il avait réellement eu l'intention de la tuer. Elle s'était sentie glisser dans l'inconscience, son corps tremblant dans ses bras. Elle pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts quand elle avait lu le regret dans son regard.

- « Qu'ai-je fait ? » avait-il murmuré avant de porter son poignet à sa bouche et d'y planter ses crocs.

Elle se rappelait le goût de son sang chaud coulant dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle respirait son odeur sensuelle. Il l'avait sauvé, il ne pourrait jamais vraiment se résoudre à lui faire du mal. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, l'espoir qu'il pouvait être sauvé, qu'il possédait toujours une petite partie de son humanité.

* * *

Caroline ne pouvait réprimer son sourire tandis qu'elle s'habillait, enfilant un jean noir et un débardeur rouge. Elle s'assit devant sa coiffeuse, ouvrit la trousse de maquillage que Rebekah avait laissé pour elle et s'appliqua un rouge à lèvres écarlate.

Elle était de bonne humeur. Certes, ses amis avaient été tués mais elle n'allait pas abandonner avant d'avoir arrangé les choses. Elle avait passé les derniers jours à désespérer mais à présent, elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue la jeune fille radieuse qu'elle était avant. Elle était humaine et l'homme qu'elle aimait se trouvait quelque part dans les parages. Il était temps qu'elle mette fin au sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans la salle à manger, y trouvant Kol et Rebekah qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ainsi qu'Elijah qui lisait le journal.

- « Bonjour, chérie. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui » fit Kol d'un ton chaleureux.

- « Ouais, j'ai passé une bonne nuit » sourit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Rebekah et en prenant quelques fraises.

Kol et Elijah échangèrent des regards inquiets tandis que Rebekah observait Caroline avec incrédulité. Kol leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Klaus pendant la nuit. Ils avaient tous pensé qu'elle passerait la journée au lit, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Au lieu de cela, elle se tenait là avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres colorées en rouge. Elle mordit dans une fraise juteuse.

- « Oh ! Elles sont délicieuses ! » s'écria-t-elle.

- « Tu es devenue folle ? » interrogea Rebekah, désorientée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Pourquoi Caroline n'était-elle pas en colère ou déprimée ? Klaus avait essayé de la tuer pendant la nuit !

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » gémit Caroline. « Je suis juste heureuse d'être humaine ! De plus, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne retrouve Klaus. »

- « C'est juste que je me demandais si… oh… l'hypnose, bien sûr » fit Rebekah dans un souffle, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

Elle se tourna et lança un regard inquiet à Elijah.

- « Excuse-nous, Caroline. Profite bien de ta matinée » fit Elijah avant de faire signe à Kol et Rebekah de le suivre hors de la pièce.

Caroline se contenta de froncer les sourcils d'un air exaspéré et continua de manger.

* * *

Elijah, Kol et Rebekah s'étaient réunis dans le jardin derrière la maison et s'interrogeaient sur le comportement étrange de Caroline.

- « Vous croyez qu'il l'a forcé à oublier ce qu'il a fait hier soir ? » demanda Rebekah.

- « Peut-être. Sinon pourquoi agirait-elle de cette façon ? Si elle était consciente de ce qu'il a fait, je suis certain que ça aurait suffi pour que nous devions l'enfermer de nouveau. Il y a des limites à ce qu'elle peut supporter » répondit Kol.

- « Je n'en suis pas si sûr… » commença Elijah, mais Caroline apparut dans le jardin.

- « Sérieux, si vous avez une question, posez-la-moi. Arrêtez de faire des suppositions ! » fit-elle en s'avançant vers eux. « Il ne m'a pas hypnotisée. Je sais exactement ce qu'il a fait hier soir. »

- « Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis comme si tout allait bien. Il a essayé de te tuer ! » s'exclama Rebekah, toujours confuse.

Elle détestait avoir l'impression de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait. Ses frères lui avaient toujours caché des choses, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cela de Caroline.

- « Vous n'avez pas compris, les gars ? Oui, il m'a mordu, mais il m'a aussi sauvée. Il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il ne lui restait pas d'humanité. »

Les Originels échangèrent un regard entendu.

- « Caroline, qu'il t'ait épargné ne veut pas dire que tout ira bien » lança Kol qui faisait de son mieux pour lui faire comprendre que Klaus n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait connu.

- « Je le sais, crois-moi. Il a tué mes amis, mais il l'a fait à cause de moi, parce qu'il souffrait » déclara-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Elijah. « Tu m'as envoyée dans le passé et c'est là que tout a commencé. Tu m'as dit que j'étais destinée à être sa rédemption, la lumière de ses ténèbres, et maintenant je le sais. Chaque fois que je suis partie, il est devenu un monstre. Si j'étais restée avec lui, tout aurait été différent. Vous l'avez tous vu, il est différent quand je suis à ses côtés. »

Kol poussa un soupir agacé tandis qu'elle poursuivait.

- « Ecoutez, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il sera un jour un gentil vampire qui ne fait jamais de mal à personne. Je dis simplement qu'avec moi, il ne se perdra plus jamais. Il sera équilibré et grâce à ça, il sera quelqu'un de meilleur. Je sais qu'il est l'une des créatures les plus redoutées et je ne peux pas changer ça, je n'essaie pas de changer ça. Je veux juste le rendre heureux et je sais qu'il est la seule personne à pouvoir me rendre heureuse. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous allez m'aider à réparer ce gâchis » dit-elle d'un ton désespéré.

Elle devait revenir à lui, retourner dans le passé, rien d'autre ne fonctionnerait.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux quelques instants puis, enfin, les traits de Rebekah s'adoucirent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

- « Nous allons t'aider, évidemment. Elijah va faire venir une sorcière et nous allons te renvoyer à notre frère en un claquement de doigt » déclara Rebekah en saisissant la main de Caroline pour la conduire à l'intérieur du manoir.

Kol et Elijah hochèrent la tête en accord.

- « Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Kol.

- « Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'appeler ma sorcière » répondit Elijah en s'éloignant.

Il composait déjà un numéro sur son portable.

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés et il n'y avait aucun signe de Klaus. Caroline avait espéré qu'il lui rendrait visite la nuit, mais il n'était jamais venu. Elle attendait l'arrivée de la sorcière et s'était aperçue qu'elle ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil.

Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit toute la nuit, et les bruits qu'elle entendait la ramenaient sans cesse à la réalité, la faisant se lever d'un bond dans l'espoir que ce soit _lui_. Mais ce n'était jamais lui, alors elle retombait sur son oreille et attendait. Elle allait même jusqu'à laisser sa fenêtre ouverte. Etant humaine, elle trouvait l'air de la nuit froid, mais cela n'avait aucune importance, elle espérait seulement qu'il prendrait cela comme un signe qu'elle l'attendait.

La troisième nuit vint et elle savait que ce serait la dernière qu'elle passerait là, dans cette chambre. La sorcière arriverait le lendemain matin et si tout se passait comme prévu, elle retrouverait l'homme qu'elle aimait demain après-midi.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et grimpa dans son lit, s'enroulant dans ses couvertures.

Rebekah lui avait apporté quelques couvertures supplémentaires pour la garder au chaud. Elle avait lu la compassion dans son regard quand elle était venue l'autre matin et avait trouvé Caroline grelottant sous sa mince couverture. Elle avait jeté un regard à la fenêtre ouverte et sans un mot, lui avait donné d'autres couettes.

Caroline était heureuse que Rebekah et elle se soient réconciliées et qu'elles s'entendent à nouveau comme des sœurs.

Cette nuit-là fut la plus difficile de toutes. C'était sa dernière chance de le voir avant de retourner dans le passé. Elle resta allongée dans son lit à attendre, mais comme les autres nuits avant, il ne vint jamais. Elle poussa un soupir et se tourna sur le côté pour regarder le réveil sur la table de nuit. Il était 3h22 du matin. Elle ne pouvait en supporter plus. Elle se redressa et descendit de son lit, se dirigeant vers le placard. Elle en sortit un sweat blanc à capuche et l'enfila par-dessus son débardeur et son short de pyjama. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et descendit le couloir.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte arrière et l'ouvrit le plus discrètement possible, se faufilant à l'extérieur. L'air frais de la nuit lui faisait du bien, caressait son visage. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle descendit l'allée et entra dans les bois. Elle avait décidé de prendre un raccourci vers son ancienne maison. Elle voulait la voir une dernière fois avant de repartir.

Elle marchait depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, sa respiration s'accélérant. Était-ce lui ?

- « Qui est là ? » lança-t-elle.

Ses yeux scrutaient dans toutes les directions tandis qu'elle sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle avait peur. A quoi pensait-elle quand elle avait décidé d'aller se promener seule la nuit dans les bois ? Elle était humaine maintenant. Elle se maudit d'avoir été si stupide. Elle essaya de se calmer, espérant que ce soit Klaus, mais elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle avait tort, terriblement tort.

D'un côté et de l'autre vinrent deux hommes qui la dévisageaient avec des sourires cruels.

- « Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? » railla le premier homme, un grand brun avec une musculature impressionnante.

- « Un beau p'tit lot, on dirait » fit le deuxième homme.

Il était de même stature que le premier, mais il avait de longs cheveux noirs filandreux. Ils auraient pu être frères, d'autant plus qu'ils partageaient la même lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

Elle désirait plus que tout s'enfuir mais elle savait que ce serait inutile. Ils étaient plus forts qu'elle, elle n'était qu'une jeune fille de dix-huit ans.

Le premier homme s'avança et tendit une main pour lui caresser la joue.

- « Je m'appelle Lance et lui c'est Randy. »

Elle écarta sa main d'une tape et recula d'un pas.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites vos noms ? Je ne sais pas, vous n'avez pas peur que ce soit plus facile pour la police de vous retrouver ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle les regarda se mettre à rire d'un air sombre. Ils échangèrent des regards railleurs comme si c'était une blague entre eux.

- « Petite fille, pour dire nos noms à la police, il faudrait que tu sois toujours en vie » rit Randy en s'approchant d'elle.

Ses yeux la déshabillaient du regard. Il se lécha les lèvres, le regard rivé sur sa poitrine. Son sweat n'était pas entièrement fermé et avec le léger décolleté de son débardeur, elle dévoilait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle remonta rapidement la fermeture éclair de son sweat et il grogna de colère. Elle n'hésita plus, elle se retourna et se mit à courir.

Elle pouvaient les entendre la suivre. L'idée qu'ils la rattrapent lui donnait envie de vomir. Une minute plus tard, elle heurtait le torse de Lance.

Elle hurla et se débattit tandis qu'il la relevait et la tournait vers lui. Elle lui faisait maintenant face ; il était sale, ses dents étaient pourries dans sa bouche, ses cheveux gras et sales. Elle était sûre de vomir s'il osait la toucher.

Il s'avança avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

- « Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux » chuchota-t-il en ouvrant son sweat.

Elle hurla mais Lance saisit fermement ses poignets d'une main et se servit de l'autre pour la bâillonner.

Elle mordit sa paume et il la tira violemment vers lui, la frappant en plein visage. Elle glissa au sol, le nez cassé.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un craquement. Elle leva les yeux et regarda à travers le sang qui dégoulinait sur son visage. Elle essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait en voyant le corps de Randy tomber à côté d'elle. Son cou était brisé. Elle entendit Lance supplier pour sa vie, puis il y eut le pire des bruits. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait plongé son poing dans de la gelée, de la confiture, quelque chose de mou et gluant, avec un horrible bruit de succion. Elle se tourna sur le côté et sursauta. Le corps de Lance était allongé sur le sol, ses entrailles abandonnées à côté de lui.

Elle essaya de s'asseoir mais sa tête était lourde et elle retomba vite au sol. Elle sentit des bras forts l'envelopper, la soulever et la porter pour la mettre en sécurité. Elle connaissait ces bras, elle reconnaissait son odeur. Elle s'appuya contre lui, se sentant bien. Elle sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

Caroline se réveilla le lendemain en entendant des cris venant d'en bas. Elle bondit de son lit et suivit les voix qui la menèrent au salon.

- « Il le méritait ! Je lui avais dit de la protéger ! Si je n'avais pas été dans les parages, elle serait morte ! » hurlait la voix de Klaus.

- « Caroline sera furieuse quand elle le découvrira ! » rétorqua Rebekah.

- « Je ne lui ai demandé qu'une seule chose ; la garder en sécurité. S'ils l'avaient tuée, elle se serait transformée ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour elle » déclara-t-il en se calmant lentement.

Caroline entra dans la pièce et trouva Klaus, Rebekah et Elijah qui se tenaient au-dessus de Kol. Elle poussa une exclamation et courut vers lui avant d'apercevoir la dague plantée dans son cœur.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Enlève ça maintenant ! C'était ma faute ; je voulais juste aller chez moi une dernière fois » leur dit-elle en jetant un regard au corps gris sans vie de Kol.

Klaus la regarda avec colère.

- « Kol était censé te protéger ! Ils allaient te tuer ! » rétorqua-t-il.

Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'elle soit tuée, même en sachant qu'elle serait devenue un vampire. Si elle choisissait cette vite, il ne voulait pas que sa transformation ait lieu à cause d'une bande de porcs l'assassinant.

Elle leva les yeux vers Klaus et répliqua d'un ton cassant :

- « Si tu étais resté avec moi, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Je t'ai attendu toutes les nuits depuis que je suis ici ! »

- « Je sais » dit-il en se détournant et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. « Je te l'ai dit, oublie-moi. Je ne serais pas là pour te protéger la prochaine fois. »

Caroline le regarda partir et sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, le retenir, mais elle devait retourner dans le passé pour arranger ce qu'il était devenu, mais pas seulement lui, pour arranger tous les dégâts qu'elle avait causés.

* * *

Elle sourit en voyant Elijah retirer la dague de Kol. Quand il se réveilla et se leva, elle courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- « Chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Si tu étais morte, tu te serais transformée en vampire. »

- « Je sais. Je suis désolée » fit-elle avec sincérité.

Elle savait qu'elle serait de toute façon transformée puisqu'elle avait l'intention de passer l'éternité avec Klaus, mais elle voulait le faire à sa façon et pas en étant assassinée.

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Une vieille femme aux cheveux noirs se dirigea vers eux et sourit.

- « J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour envoyer cette jeune fille là où vous le voudrez. Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Oui » répondit Caroline avec un sourire.

Ils regardèrent la sorcière installer des bougies et sortir un vieux grimoire.

- « Tu dois savoir quelque chose, jeune Caroline » déclara la sorcière en la regardant attentivement. « Je peux te renvoyer à l'année que tu veux, mais il te sera difficile de trouver quelqu'un pour te ramener à notre époque. »

- « J'imagine, la dernière sorcière n'a pas réussi à me maintenir ici » répondit-elle en se remémorant son premier retour dans le présent.

Elle sourit au souvenir de Klaus la tenant dans ses bras et la serrant contre lui. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester avec lui à ce moment-là.

- « Cette magie-là n'était pas courante à cette époque. Es-tu sûre que c'est-ce que tu veux ? » interrogea la sorcière avec prudence. « Réfléchis, jeune fille, nous avons le temps. »

Caroline regarda la sorcière puis sa nouvelle famille d'un air confiant.

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de temps, j'ai besoin de Klaus. Je ne le quitterai plus jamais. »

Rebekah eut un petit rire et se précipita vers Caroline, la tirant dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

- « A bientôt, sœurette » lui dit-elle.

Caroline sourit et fit un petit signe de tête à Kol et Elijah avant de se diriger au centre des bougies. Elle ferma les yeux en entendant le chant commencer. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se sentit arrachée à ce monde et entraînée irrésistiblement dans un autre. Elle fit une longue chute, son corps tremblant violemment, et s'écrasa au sol. Elle poussa un grand cri et sentit son corps hurler de douleur. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses jambes et vit qu'une fine branche transperçait l'une d'elles.

Elle essaya désespérément de la retirer de sa jambe mais la douleur était trop forte. Elle arracha un côté de la branche, espérant que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait enlever le reste à sa place.

Elle resta allongée au sol, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Soudain, elle entendit des voix d'hommes en arrière-plan, non loin de là où elle se trouvait. Elle connaissait ces voix. Elle devait les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne partent. Elle écoutait toujours lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix.

- « Il n'y a aucun espoir ! Je l'ai détruite. Elle mérite mieux que moi, mieux que tout cela ! Laissez-la ! »

Elle y était, le moment où il se détournait d'elle. Ignorant la douleur de son mieux, elle utilisa toute sa force pour se redresser. Elle se leva avec difficulté, trébucha et fut obligée de s'appuyer contre l'arbre le plus proche. Elle essaya de crier mais la douleur était trop forte, les mots se perdaient dans sa gorge.

Elle entendit un des hommes lancer son cheval au galop, le martèlement des sabots sur le sol résonnant dans les bois. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il se dirigeait dans sa direction.

Elle vacilla d'un arbre à l'autre en suivant les voix. La douleur lancinante dans sa jambe l'affaiblissait. Elle s'effondra au sol et s'appuya contre un arbre. Elle devait retirer la branche. Elle l'agrippa fermement et alors qu'elle commençait à tirer, tout devint noir.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Alors oui, le chapitre se finit sur une sorte de cliffhanger MAIS, ça y est, je peux vous promettre beaucoup de positif et de Klaroline est à venir. Donc accrochez-vous, ils se retrouveront dès le prochain chapitre (et quand je dis qu'ils se retrouveront, c'est avec tendresse/bonheur !). Je vous spoile un peu, mais je sens que vous commencez à désespérer XD  
**

**Sur un tout autre sujet, je voulais vous prévenir que je vais probablement poster une autre fic très bientôt. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi au titre, donc je ne peux pas vous le donner. Le thème ; Elijah veut réunir sa famille et a pour idée d'organiser une soirée de jeux en famille tous les vendredi (est-il utile de dire que Kol, Klaus et Rebekah sont à moitié consentants ?) et évidemment, Caroline s'invitera très vite (donc du Klaroline en perspective ;-). Ce sera un genre tout à fait différent de celle-là, puisque ce sera surtout de l'humour. Voilà, donc si l'idée vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à aller la lire ! (J'essaierais de poster le premier chapitre ce soir).**

**Bref revenons-en à nos moutons ; qu'avez-vous pensé de chapitre ? Du fait que, non, Klaus n'a pas réussi à tuer Caroline ? Qu'il est venu la sauver dans la forêt ? Et surtout... que la miss retourne dans le passé pour le sauver de ce qu'il deviendra ?  
**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre et de m'encourager ! Vous êtes ma motivation !**

**Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt !**


	18. Chapitre 18

**N/A : Hi, everybody !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Et pour ceux qui reprennent les cours demain : courage ;-)**

**Je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira et je sens que plusieurs d'entre vous vont moins me détester du coup XD Par contre, je préviens, ce chapitre contient un LEMON. Il n'est pas des plus détaillés, mais il est quand même là.**

**Ensuite un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'avais peur que vous vous lassiez, mais apparemment non et c'est génial. Donc merci à Devone Lestrange (merci pour ton adorable review, miss !), Tchetchilia (j'espère que cette suite te plaira !), Ca'ssou1993 (je pense que ce chapitre te plaira =), Maria (oh merci, miss. En effet, ça s'annonce mieux pour le Klaroline), Bianca (yeah I love the Kol/Caroline friendship too!), Guest (thank you anon!), mel-Chikiru (contente que les rebondissements te plaisent !), laura (Klaus veillera toujours sur Caroline, tu as raison), misssummer (merci pour ta review miss, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !), viik (oh tu es adorable =), Alysson (oh thank you so much, sweetie! You're so nice), MlleZiik (non ne t'arrache pas trop les cheveux quand même ;-), Kalilah (tu as raison d'espérer =), Elina (oui j'imagine que je suis méchante avec tous ces cliffhangers :-s merci en tout cas !), Guest (tu es adorable, merci !), Melavys72 (merci beaucoup, miss !), DameKlarolineForever (j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira), DiaboloHell6158 (oh merci !), Nomie (je suis contente que ça te plaise autant !), Guest (thank you so much!), Andrea (la suite est là, exigente lectrice ;-), Guest (merci !), mafrip (alors ça c'est vraiment adorable !), MissEdgington (en effet, Caroline est courageuse, presque inconsciente), Klaroliiine (je suis touchée que cette histoire te plaise autant =), Ocane (yeah, mais je suis une bitch, c'est bien connu ;-), Pattenrond (oh merci beaucoup ! Tu es trop gentille =), lily forever (la suite est là ;-), Britt (cette fic est addictive, c'est vrai ? Génial !), Liza (oh merci beaucoup !), Lil Chan (toi je t'adore =), Marine (tant mieux, je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice :-), aelita48 (merci à toi miss !), Lexi (je ne peux pas résister à ces yeux-là =), Ana (ouaip, plein de Klaroline), SeleniaKlaroline (parce que je suis diabolique ;-), siara693 (la suite est là =), Isa (on arrête pas de me dire que je suis cruelle, mais j'assume X-), Galswinthe (oh tu me suis depuis le début ? J'adore lire ça !), Guest (la suite est là ! merci à toi =) et So-darkCorleone (je suis tout à fait de ton avis sur le Klaroline =).  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 18**_

Essayant d'échapper à sa douleur, Klaus galopait à travers la forêt. Son corps et son âme la désiraient, désiraient sentir sa peau, désiraient la toucher et surtout, désiraient lui demander pardon. Il avait été vaincu, il avait échoué. Elle avait été tuée à cause de sa stupidité. Comment avait-il pu traiter la femme qu'il aimait si cruellement ? Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir fait du mal.

Il aurait désespérément voulu pouvoir changer les derniers jours. Comme il aurait souhaité l'avoir prise dans ses bras le jour où il l'avait trouvée à la ferme. Si seulement il s'était décidé à parler avec Kol des années plus tôt, il aurait appris la vérité et son orgueil ne se serait pas mis en travers son chemin une fois encore.

Il voulait souffrir, ressentir la peine qu'il lui avait causée. Il était déjà assez affreux qu'elle ait perdu sa lumière à cause de la façon dont il l'avait traitée, à présent elle avait disparu. Il savait qu'il y avait une faible possibilité pour qu'elle soit retournée dans son temps, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Plus elle serait loin de lui, mieux elle serait. Il ne ferait que continuer à lui faire du mal. Il était incapable d'aimer.

Soudain, il fut tiré de ses pensées. Il la voyait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sursauta. Comment était-ce possible ? Il venait de la voir mourir, disparaître, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Il arrêta son cheval et mit pied à terre.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle. Il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve étrange. Était-elle vraiment là ? Hallucinait-il ? Il s'arrêta devant elle et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, elle était toujours là. Elle était réelle.

Son corps était recroquevillé, du sang recouvrait ses jambes et ses mains. Il l'allongea sur le dos, recula pour mieux analyser son état et soudain, il le sentit. Son sang était humain, elle était humaine. C'était impossible mais il était certain d'une chose, c'était sa Caroline. Ses vêtements venaient d'une autre époque, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose ; elle lui était revenue.

Remarquant la fine branche qui traversait sa cuisse, il repoussa ses interrogations sur l'avenir qu'elle avait pu trouver en retournant à son époque. Sans hésiter, il l'arracha. Elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri perçant. Son regard était vitreux, son visage recouvert d'un mélange de sueur, de terre et de sang. Il devinait qu'elle devait avoir touché ses longs cheveux blonds et son cou avec ses mains ensanglantées.

Le tableau devant lui était inquiétant mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était plus belle que jamais. Il se pencha et glissa ses bras sous ses genoux et son cou, la tirant contre son torse. Il se mit rapidement en selle et se dirigea vers le manoir, la jeune fille fermement serrée contre lui.

Alors qu'il passait la porte d'entrée, il entendit Elijah et Kol sortir d'un bureau et s'avancer vers lui.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Kol avec impatience.

Klaus ignora ses frères et monta les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Il posa Caroline sur son lit et déchira son jean sur sa jambe blessée, dévoilant la plaie. Derrière Klaus, Kol et Elijah observaient en silence.

Klaus mordit rapidement dans son poignet et l'attira dans ses bras. La soutenant, il s'assit à côté d'elle et fit couler son sang sur ses lèvres desséchées et dans sa gorge. Presque aussitôt, ses lèvres se posèrent sur son bras et elle se mit à aspirer son sang. Klaus l'observait avec attention et attendait qu'elle ait suffisamment but de son sang pour guérir.

Enfin, il écarta doucement son poignet et la rallongea dans le lit. Elle se rendormit immédiatement. Il se tourna vers ses frères.

- « Faites venir un médecin ! » ordonna Klaus.

- « Tu lui as donné ton sang, elle ira bien. Que veux-tu qu'un médecin… » commença Kol, mais son frère l'interrompit.

- « Faites ce que je demande ! » rétorqua Klaus en dévoilant ses crocs, des veines noires apparaissant sous ses yeux.

Il était furieux de voir la femme qu'il aimait dans un tel état et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de se disputer avec Kol.

Elijah et Kol hochèrent la tête et quittèrent rapidement la pièce pour partir à la recherche d'un médecin. Klaus savait que son sang la guérirait, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Klaus pencha la tête sur le côté en admirant la belle jeune fille qui dormait dans son lit. Il appela une servante et lui demanda d'apporter une bassine d'eau chaude et du linge.

Lorsque la femme réapparut, il lui ordonna sèchement de partir et commença à enlever la saleté et le sang du visage de Caroline. Il prit son temps, pressant le tissu avec douceur sur ses yeux fermés, le long de ses joues roses et sur ses séduisantes lèvres rouges. Lorsqu'il passa le linge sur son front, il ne put s'en empêcher, il se pencha et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Il recula en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se calma. Il trempa le linge dans l'eau chaude, l'essora et l'amena au cou de la jeune fille. Il y essuya le sang séché, faisant glisser le tissu avec lenteur le long de son corps pâle.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû ordonner à une servante de la laver, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'éloigner d'elle. Tandis qu'il contemplait son corps magnifique, il fut traversé par un sentiment d'amour qui n'avait rien à voir avec le simple désir sexuel qu'il ressentait envers une femme dans son lit. Il laissa échapper un soupir en réalisant combien elle était parfaite.

Il mit le linge dans la bassine et lui caressa doucement le bras. Elle dormait à poings fermés, il pouvait entendre le rythme parfait des battements de son cœur. Il déchira délicatement son tee-shirt et le porta à son visage. Il ferma les yeux, serrant le tissu fermement dans son poing, et laissa son odeur le submerger.

Quelques instants plus tard, il le posa sur le lit et récupéra le linge dans l'eau chaude, commençant à laver sa poitrine et son ventre. Il ne lui retira pas son soutien-gorge. Il rêvait de voir chaque millimètre de son corps magnifique, mais pas de cette façon-là.

Il descendit le long de son ventre et s'arrêta au sommet de son jean. Le pantalon était ensanglanté et déchiré au niveau de sa blessure. Il le déboutonna et fit glisser la fermeture éclair sans se presser. D'un geste rapide, le jean fut retiré de son corps et jeté au sol. Il lança un regard à son visage et sourit, heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas troublé son sommeil.

Il ne put empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur sa culotte en dentelle noire mais très vite, il secoua la tête et s'employa à enlever le sang de ses jambes. Il évita soigneusement de laisser ses yeux s'égarer une nouvelle fois et ne jeta plus un seul regard à son intimité. Il plongea le linge dans la bassine et appela la servante, lui demandant de revenir avec de l'eau propre. Celle de la bassine, d'abord bleue et claire, était devenue brune et trouble.

La femme obéit et remplaça la bassine par une autre avec de l'eau et du linge propre. Il finit de la laver en se concentrant tout particulièrement sur sa blessure. Elle était presque entièrement guérie.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et frotta le tissu sur ses pieds boueux. Il s'était aperçu un peu plus tôt qu'elle était pieds nus et avait pensé qu'elle avait dû perdre ses chaussures au cours de son voyage dans le temps.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées, se demandant à quoi ressemblerait d'observer son visage, de capturer l'amour sur ses traits pendant qu'avec ses mains, il ferait naître la joie et le désir en elle. Tenait-elle toujours à lui ? Son humanité était-elle toujours éteinte ? Toujours occupé à frotter ses pieds maintenant propres, il s'aperçut qu'elle commençait à remuer.

Il posa ses pieds sur le lit et s'approcha d'elle. Elle se réveilla lentement et porta la main à sa bouche lorsqu'elle eut un petit bâillement. Il ne put réprimer un petit rire, elle lui semblait si fragile et innocente.

- « Comment te sens-tu, mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il.

Le regard de Caroline examina rapidement la pièce puis se posa sur lui.

- « Klaus ? Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée ici ? » interrogea-t-elle prudemment.

Elle se raidit mais quand il commença à parler, elle se détendit lentement. Il parvenait à l'apaiser comme personne d'autre.

- « Je t'ai trouvée dans la forêt tout à l'heure. Tu étais blessée et je t'ai amenée ici. Kol va nous envoyer un médecin, mais je t'ai déjà donné de mon sang. Tout ira bien, _sweetheart_ » fit-il doucement en lui caressant le bras.

Elle continua de le dévisager et soudain, il sourit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

- « Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Je t'ai fait du mal, je t'ai tuée » déclara-t-il en baissant les yeux d'un air coupable.

- « Oui, tu m'as fait du mal, mais Mikael m'a tué, pas toi. Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

- « Bien sûr que si. Si je t'avais écouté, il n'aurait jamais pu s'en prendre à toi. »

Sa voix avait faibli au souvenir de sa mort.

- « S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Je suis revenue pour toi, je t'aime, Niklaus. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça avant. Il suffit que tu me regardes pour que je sente mon souffle se couper. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce qui s'est passé ou de ce qui aurait pu arriver si nous avions fait les choses différemment. Je veux me concentrer sur nous, sur l'instant présent » souffla-t-elle, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Klaus lui releva le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Pourquoi ces larmes, mon cœur ? »

- « Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre à nouveau. Je ne veux plus endurer ça. Quand je suis retournée à mon époque, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, que tu me tiennes dans tes bras, et j'ai enfin ce que je voulais. Je ne renoncerais jamais à toi, à nous. Promets-moi, jure-moi que tu ne renonceras jamais plus à moi » le supplia-t-elle, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Klaus sourit et l'attira contre lui pour un long baiser. Lorsqu'elle écarta ses lèvres, Klaus comprit l'invitation et bientôt, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent.

Elle s'écarta quelques instants plus tard. Elle avait oublié combien les humains étaient dépendants de l'oxygène.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et il la regarda avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- « Je te promets de ne jamais renoncer à toi. »

Caroline se serra contre lui et soudain, elle réalisa que quelque chose clochait.

- « Euh, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai plus de vêtements ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air embarrassé.

Elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle portait encore ses sous-vêtements même s'ils laissaient peu de place à l'imagination.

Klaus eut un petit rire en voyant ses joues rougir.

- « Eh bien, tu étais sale voire même un peu crasseuse quand je t'ai amené ici, mon cœur » rit-il.

- « Hé ! Tu viens vraiment de me traiter de crasseuse là ? » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sec avant de finalement laisser échapper un petit rire.

Elle grimpa sur lui, se mettant à califourchon sur son abdomen, et posa les lèvres sur sa joue. Elle remonta jusqu'à son oreille en déposant une traînée de baisers et lui mordit doucement le lobe.

- « Donc ça veut dire que tu m'as lavée ? » murmura-t-elle avec sensualité.

Klaus se mordit la lèvre, sentant son cœur s'emballer au tour que prenaient les choses.

- « Pas entièrement. »

- « Ah, et qu'est-ce qui t'as empêché de laver le reste ? » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

L'embrassant passionnément, il l'attira contre son torse. Il aimait la sensation de son corps entre ses bras et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la laisser partir.

Doucement, à leur rythme, ils apprirent à connaître chaque centimètre du corps de l'autre. Les heures défilèrent et entraînèrent orgasme après orgasme. Il ne se lassait pas de leurs étreintes et était heureux de voir qu'elle semblait partager ce sentiment. Klaus était assis sur le lit, adossé contre le mur, et Caroline était à cheval sur ses genoux. Tandis qu'elle se déhanchait sur lui, il la tenait fermement par la taille et déposait une multitude de baisers sur sa poitrine. Il aimait être en elle.

- « C'est bon, il est là » fit Kol entrant dans la chambre avec un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant l'amusant spectacle qu'offraient Caroline et Klaus. Il éclata de rire tandis que le médecin, embarrassé, quittait la chambre en courant et se prenait les pieds dans un tapis. Il s'effondra tête la première sur le plancher. Du sang coulait de son nez cassé lorsqu'il essaya de se relever.

Sous les yeux hilares de Kol, le médecin parvint enfin à s'en aller. Il se tourna vers le couple sur le lit.

- « Ravie de voir que tu te sens mieux, chérie ! » sourit-il.

Klaus saisit un oreiller près de lui et le jeta sur Kol.

- « Sors d'ici ou je t'arrache les yeux ! » grogna-t-il tandis que Caroline se couvrait avec le drap.

- « Un oreiller ? Vraiment, grand frère ? » s'esclaffa Kol en levant les mains en signe de défaite.

Il quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Klaus se laissa aller contre le mur et poussa un soupir contrarié. Que Kol ait vu Caroline nue ne lui plaisait pas, même s'il savait qu'ils étaient devenus une famille. Il avait envie d'arracher le souvenir de la mémoire de son petit frère.

Caroline se rassit sur ses genoux, l'embrassa sur le torse et fit doucement courir sa langue sur son cou.

- « Ne te fâches pas, il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Je t'ai enfin pour moi toute seule et je ne laisserai rien gâcher ça » sourit-elle d'un air malicieux.

Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsqu'elle se mit à onduler des hanches sur ses genoux.

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et l'attira dans un doux baiser, lui mordant la lèvre pour la taquiner. La petite morsure fendit légèrement la peau et il lécha avec avidité le mince filet de sang qui coula.

- « Aïe. Je ne suis plus un vampire ; mon seuil de résistance à la douleur est plutôt faible » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

- « Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point j'aime le goût de ton sang » murmura-t-il.

Caroline ne put retenir un petit rire lorsque ses mains descendirent le long de sa taille et qu'il mordilla doucement sa lèvre fendue.

- « Et donc ? A partir de maintenant tu veux te nourrir sur moi ? » interrogea-t-elle d'un air curieux.

Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, mais allait-il faire la même chose que dans le futur ? Elle détestait se l'admettre, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

- « Eh bien, cela dépend. Je suppose que tu dois réfléchir à ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que tu es humaine. Personnellement, je n'ai pas l'intention de te regarder vieillir et mourir après avoir vécu une courte vie. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir te protéger si tu restes humaine. Tu es si fragile. »

Il s'écarta d'elle juste assez pour voir son visage.

- « Je te veux pour l'éternité, Caroline » déclara-t-il d'un air sérieux.

Caroline sourit largement et se passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure où le goût du sang persistait.

- « Je resterais avec toi tant que tu voudras de moi. Je ne pourrais jamais te quitter » affirma-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Klaus sourit contre ses lèvres et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Quelques instants plus tard, Caroline rompit leur baiser.

- « Je veux que tu me transformes, mais pas tout de suite. Bientôt. D'abord, je veux que tu puisses avoir la chance de me connaître et de m'apprécier sous cette forme-là. Je veux te sentir, te toucher, t'aimer de toutes les façons possibles en étant humaine avant de passer l'éternité avec toi en tant que vampire. »

- « Je suis partant » fit-il en se sentant durcir à la sensation de ses hanches se balançant contre son sexe.

Il avait besoin d'être en elle et elle sentait la même envie la submerger. Sans attendre, il la pénétra profondément et déposa une traînée de baisers dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux, perdue dans le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Il lui caressa la joue et repoussa les mèches de cheveux éparpillées sur son visage. Il la regarda dans les yeux et sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, elle sourit et hocha la tête. C'était la permission qu'il attendait.

Il l'embrassa passionnément puis ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou et il transperça sa peau aussi délicatement que possible. Il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui et une vague de plaisir le traversa. Il posa une main à l'arrière de sa tête et enroula son autre bras autour de son dos. Il la caressait, la remerciait d'accepter de partager chaque partie d'elle avec lui. Il continua de boire son sang et en avala assez pour apprécier son goût délicat sans pour autant la mettre en danger.

Il s'écarta doucement, la regarda droit dans les yeux et y lut tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il la transformerait, il en était certain, mais il aimait la façon dont son corps réagissait à ses caresses comme seul celui d'un humain le pouvait.

Il l'embrassa doucement, amoureusement et ensemble, ils atteignirent l'orgasme. Elle s'effondra sur lui et ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête de Caroline reposant sur son torse.

- « J'aimerais que cet instant dure pour toujours » murmura-t-elle.

- « Je te promets, Caroline, que je ne te laisserais plus jamais t'en aller. Tu es à moi et je suis à toi pour l'éternité » déclara-t-il d'un ton dangereusement sérieux. « Je ne laisserais plus jamais rien t'arriver. »

* * *

**Génial, je finis enfin un chapitre sans m'excuser ! Enfin si un peu pour les sept chapitres dans lesquels ils ont été séparés. Eh oui, vous attendez depuis la fin du chapitre 11 ! Donc d'autant plus merci pour votre soutien.**

**Pour la suite, à quoi pouvez-vous vous attendre ? Déjà j'espère que lire la suite vous intéresse maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble, mais je peux vous avertir qu'il leur reste pas mal de choses à traverser et qu'il reste de nombreux rebondissements. Disons qu'on peut dire que la première partie de la fic est finie, mais qu'il reste maintenant à voir comment ils vont vivre ensemble à cette époque et au fil des années jusqu'à... vous verrez bien =)**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus long mais pour ceux que la longueur décourage, sachez que mes notes d'auteur ajoutent 1000 mots à mon texte et prennent pas mal de place. Donc en réalité, le chapitre n'est jamais aussi long qu'on le croit.**

**J'adorerai avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de leur retrouvailles ? De leur scène "tendre" ? De l'entrée de Kol au mauvais moment ? Et de la décision de Caroline de rester humaine un certain temps ?**

**Un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui continuent de me suivre ! Prenez soin de vous et passez une bonne semaine !**

**A bientôt !  
**


	19. Chapitre 19

**N/A : Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !  
**

**Je commence par un très gros merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues pour le dernier chapitre ! C'est juste wow, et je suis heureuse de voir combien vous avez apprécié leurs retrouvailles ! Une chose est sûre, j'ai les meilleurs lecteurs du monde ;-) Donc merci de m'avoir suivi jusque-là vous êtes géniaux.**

**Exceptionnellement, pour ce chapitre je ne ferais pas de remerciements individuels. Désolée, vraiment, mais cette semaine fait partie de ces semaines qui sont très fatiguantes et où on a peu de temps pour soi. J'ai failli ne pas pouvoir poster ce chapitre et il n'est pas entièrement corrigé :-/ Pareil, pour tous mes lecteurs qui ont un compte , je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de vous envoyer un MP de remerciement. Vous m'en voyez désolée, je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre. **

**Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture et vous remercie une fois de plus !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 19**_

Les deux semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent très rapidement. Ils restèrent au manoir et Caroline se surprit à aimer profiter de la vie en tant qu'humaine. Malgré sa promesse de laisser Klaus la transformer à son prochain anniversaire, qui aurait lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois, elle n'était pas pressée de redevenir un vampire. Mais si elle supposait que ce délai lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour vivre toutes les expériences humaines qui lui tenaient à cœur, elle n'était pas aveugle à la crainte qui se lisait sur le visage de Klaus chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.

Tout était différent en 1702 comparé à son époque. Les maladies, par exemple, étaient une grande source de préoccupation, sans parler des nombreux ennemis que les Originels s'étaient faits au fil des siècles. Par mesure de précaution, Klaus avait prévu de la persuader de boire un peu son sang mélangé avec du vin chaque soir au dîner. Il avait préparé toute une série d'arguments pour la convaincre et avait été soulagé de la voir prendre le verre avec un sourire.

- « Je comprends » s'esclaffa-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas envie de me voir mourir et rassure-toi, je n'ai pas envie de mourir non plus. J'aime l'idée que si quelque chose m'arrivait, j'aurais ton sang dans mon corps. Au moins, je suis sûre de me réveiller dans tes bras pour l'éternité. Pourquoi pensais-tu que je refuserai ? »

Elle ne cessait jamais de le surprendre.

- « Disons juste que tu peux être un peu têtue parfois, mon cœur » fit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en lui ôtant le verre vide des mains pour le poser sur la table.

Il la prit dans ses bras et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

- « Merci » murmura-t-il en s'écartant pour la regarder dans les yeux où il lut de l'amour et du désir.

Elle se lécha les lèvres où persistait le goût du sang et du vin, maintenant mélangé avec son goût à lui. Oh, comme elle aimait sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue, tout. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Elle lui lança un sourire séducteur et haussa les sourcils. Elle se pencha à son oreille et fit courir sa langue sur son lobe avant de le mordiller.

- « Je crois que tes frères et sœurs sont partis pour la journée » chuchota-t-elle.

Klaus s'écarta et eut un sourire arrogant.

- « Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous venez de vous engager, my lady » déclara-t-il avant de la saisir par les hanches et de la lancer en l'air.

Elle éclata de rire en retombant dans ses bras.

- « Je vais te laisser une longueur d'avance, _sweetheart_. »

Elle s'échappa de ses bras avec un rire et sourit en le voyant retirer sa tunique.

Elle partit en courant et traversa le manoir aussi rapidement que possible. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements et les éparpilla dans plusieurs pièces. Elle était bien consciente du fait qu'il aurait pu la rattraper en moins d'une seconde, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait sur Klaus, c'est qu'il aimait la chasse.

Elle traversa chacune des pièces et parfois, elle le voyait apparaître puis disparaître en une fraction de seconde. Il la taquinait. Il était aussi insaisissable que l'air ; elle sentait ses doigts l'effleurer par flash et son souffle lui chuchotait toutes les choses qu'il allait lui faire une fois qu'il l'aurait attrapée. Il la suivait et la poussait à courir encore plus vite. Elle sentait son regard sur elle et parfois, en un coup de vent, il l'aidait à retirer un de ses vêtements. Après ce qui sembla être une heure mais qui n'était en réalité que dix minutes, il la rattrapa. Elle était retournée dans la salle à manger et s'était assise sur la table, les jambes croisées.

- « Eh bien, eh bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? » la taquina-t-il en s'avançant lentement vers elle, les yeux rivés sur son corps à demi-nu.

Comme toujours, elle était belle à couper le souffle.

Il se plaça devant elle, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Son regard n'était que pure luxure, elle avait envie de lui et il pouvait sentir son désir. Il posa une main sur chacune de ses cuisses et lui ouvrit doucement les jambes, les enroulant autour de sa taille, sans jamais détourner les yeux d'elle.

- « Oh Caroline, tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu me fais » murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle agrippait son pantalon.

Au l'instant où le vêtement tombait au sol, ils entendirent Rebekah et ses frères entrer dans le manoir. Klaus enveloppa ses bras autour de Caroline, la souleva et une seconde plus tard, ils étaient dans leur chambre.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

Ils entendirent Rebekah leur crier :

- « Je vais vous tuer tous les deux si vous continuez de nous forcer à assister à votre besoin incessant de vous toucher ! C'est répugnant ! »

- « Jalouse, petite sœur ? » railla Kol.

Rebekah alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Riant aux éclats, Klaus déposa Caroline sur le lit.

- « Je crois qu'on devrait faire plus attention, ils vont quand même devoir nous supporter un sacré bout de temps » fit Caroline lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à maitriser son rire.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et descendit lentement le long de sa gorge.

- « Nous pouvons toujours partir. Je te veux pour moi tout seul, _sweetheart_. Je veux pouvoir te faire l'amour n'importe où et n'importe quand. »

Avec sa langue, il dessinait de petits cercles sur sa gorge et lorsque ses lèvres effleuraient sa peau de porcelaine, il sentait le sang qui s'écoulait juste en dessous.

Il ne l'avait goûté qu'une fois, le jour de son retour dans le passé. Il ne pouvait nier combien il en avait envie, combien il désirait sentir le goût délicat de son sang sur sa langue, mais il n'allait pas se nourrir d'elle, pas si elle n'en avait pas envie. Depuis son retour, ils avaient plusieurs fois été intimes et pourtant, il n'avait pas une seule fois demandé la permission de la mordre.

Ses lèvres descendaient lentement vers sa poitrine lorsqu'elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Merci » murmura-t-elle. « Je sais que tu en as envie, j'ai vu la façon dont tu regardes mon cou quand nous faisons l'amour. Et pourtant, tu ne m'as plus mordu depuis l'autre fois, alors merci. »

- « Caroline, tu sais que je t'aime. Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est toi, pas ton sang. Même si, vraiment, il a un goût incroyable » répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle se pencha vers lui et inclina la tête sur le côté.

- « Je veux tout partager avec toi. Je suis à toi. Tu devrais en profiter tant que tu peux te nourrir sur moi. D'ailleurs, je préfère l'idée que ce soit sur moi plutôt que sur une servante tout à l'heure » fit-elle avec un petit ricanement.

Il l'embrassa et, les bras fermement enroulés autour de son corps, ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou où ses crocs plongèrent et transpercèrent la peau. Un sang sucré et délicat ruissela dans sa bouche.

* * *

Encore une semaine s'écoula et Caroline la consacra à créer des liens avec Elijah, Kol et Rebekah tandis que le soir, Klaus et elle se réunissaient dans leur chambre et profitaient de la compagnie de l'autre. Klaus avait peu à peu commencé à s'absenter du manoir pour régler des affaires en ville. Il faisait confiance à sa famille pour la protéger, mais il était toujours inquiet au moment de la quitter.

Caroline appréciait énormément la compagnie de Rebekah et prenait plaisir à apprendre à se comporter comme une vraie dame. Les femmes de cette époque étaient si différentes de celles du futur. Ce jour-là, Rebekah avait fait venir des bijoutiers. Celle-ci avait pour habitude d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait par l'hypnose mais Caroline ne voulait pas vivre comme cela. Elle ne voulait pas se détourner de son humanité ; c'était cette humanité qui lui donnait la « lumière », l'éclat qui avait tant plu à Klaus dès le départ.

Un bijoutier du coin avait amené une grande malle qui contenait une vingtaine de bijoux tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres. Rebekah en avait choisi la moitié et avait hypnotisé l'homme à lui en faire cadeau pour la remercier de l'honneur d'être un invité dans sa maison. Comme d'habitude, Caroline ignora la scène et son attention fut attirée par l'éclat d'un bijou au fond de la malle.

Caroline contempla une broche somptueuse. C'était une fleur de la taille de son poing, entièrement recouverte de diamants sans la moindre imperfection. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle n'avait jamais possédé de broche ; ce n'était pas vraiment un bijou commun pour les filles de son âge à son époque. Elle la tenait dans sa main mais lorsqu'elle entendit le prix, elle la reposa rapidement. Même si elle savait qu'il la lui achèterait de toute façon, elle ne pouvait le demander à Klaus, c'était trop. Elle adressa un petit sourire au bijoutier et laissa Rebekah à la contemplation de ses nouveaux bijoux.

Cette nuit-là, après lui avoir fait l'amour pour la deuxième fois, Klaus lui offrit la broche.

- « J'étais dans la pièce quand le bijoutier est arrivé. J'ai vu combien cette broche te plaisait, tes yeux se sont illuminés. Je veux te voir heureuse tous les jours, mon cœur. »

- « Klaus, elle… elle est magnifique, mais ça me met mal à l'aise que tu hypnotises les gens à m'offrir des choses. Je n'en ai pas réellement besoin et ce pauvre homme disait avoir une femme et des enfants. Il est probable qu'il soit leur seule source de revenus et ils ont besoin de ces bijoux. Rends cette broche, s'il te plaît » fit-elle d'un air embarrassée en lui tendant le bijou.

- « Caroline, je n'ai pas hypnotisé le bijoutier, je lui ai acheté cette broche. Tu mérites tellement mieux qu'un peu d'hypnose. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je te donne ma parole de ne jamais t'offrir quelque chose obtenu par vol. Du moins, pas si je peux l'éviter » la rassura-t-il.

- « Merci. »

C'était la seule réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il la comprenait, l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était. Elle était heureuse qu'il n'essaie pas de la changer.

Caroline commençait enfin à se sentir chez elle au manoir mais elle était toujours mal à l'aise quand il s'agissait de donner des ordres aux serviteurs. Elle essayait de rester aussi polie que possible, ayant remarqué qu'Elijah se comportait toujours de façon respectueuse envers eux. En revanche, Kol et Rebekah pouvaient parfois être un peu exigeants et grossiers. Klaus, quant à lui, ne prêtait attention à personne hormis Caroline et s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts. Les serviteurs avaient peur de lui, c'était évident. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il se comportait avec eux avant son arrivée.

Elle avait vu combien il avait changé, combien il était devenu cruel lorsqu'il l'avait enfermée dans le donjon. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que ses serviteurs n'avaient pas trop souffert.

* * *

Caroline aimait voir combien Rebekah avait évolué au fil des siècles. Quand Rebekah était encore humaine, elle était gentille, sensible et naïve, sans connaissance du monde extérieur, et d'une certaine façon, elle n'était alors qu'une enfant. Quand elles furent réunis quatre siècles plus tard, elle possédait encore une grande partie de sa gentillesse et vivait toujours dans sa bulle, mais elle n'était plus si heureuse de sa vie, sans parler de son caractère qui devenait capricieux.

A présent, se trouvait devant elle une femme très différente. Elle était dure, têtue et emportée. Ses frères étaient trop gentils avec elle même si elle gardait encore une petite partie de son humanité. Caroline pouvait le voir à la façon dont elle commandait le personnel. Elle était dure et parfois impolie mais ce jour-là, une femme travaillant en cuisine tomba malade. Elle craignait de le dire à Rebekah mais elle fut prise de vomissements. Du jardin, Caroline vit Rebekah poser une main réconfortante sur le dos de la femme et l'envoyer dans sa chambre. Caroline ne put réprimer un sourire lorsque Rebekah ordonna qu'un bol de soupe chaude lui soit immédiatement amené.

Rebekah se tourna vers Caroline et remarqua son sourire.

- « Quoi ? Je ne vais pas la garder alors qu'elle est malade et qu'il y a tellement de travail. Ils ont tout un manoir à tenir après tout » déclara-t-elle d'un air ennuyé mais finalement, un sourire éclaira son visage. « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je suis morte, mais pas mon cœur apparemment. »

Caroline ne dit rien, se contenta de sourire et lui prit la main pour marcher avec elle.

Le soleil se couchait et la nuit commençait à s'installer, mais elles quittèrent ensemble les jardins. Rebekah était heureuse d'avoir Caroline rien que pour elle. Klaus la laissait rarement quitter sa vue mais aujourd'hui, il avait des choses à faire en ville. Caroline détestait penser à ce qu'il faisait et jugeait donc préférable de ne pas poser de questions. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'essayer de le transformer en quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Il était gentil et affectueux avec elle et sa famille, mais si elle espérait qu'il montrerait une certaine compassion envers les innocents, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il change complètement sa façon d'être.

- « Dis, comment je suis à ton époque ? » demanda Rebekah.

Elles s'étaient assises sur un banc qui dominait un magnifique jardin de roses.

- « Honnêtement tu n'étais… pas très sympa et un peu volage, comme dirait Kol » rit Caroline.

- « Eh ! De un, Kol dirait cela dans des termes beaucoup moins polis et de deux, je suis une dame ! Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'un jour je m'abaisserai à n'être qu'une conquête d'une nuit. De toute façon, mes frères ne le permettraient jamais » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton dur et agacé.

- « Il faut que tu comprennes que là d'où je viens, les femmes sont différentes. Nous ne sommes pas des conquêtes de la façon dont tu le crois, pas du genre à n'être là que pour faire plaisir aux hommes pour ensuite être cachées. Pas des maîtresses quoi. Nous prenons ce que nous voulons et si ce que nous voulons c'est un homme dans notre lit, la société ne considère pas ça comme répréhensible. »

- « Tu veux dire que vous traitez les hommes comme des maîtresses ? » interrogea Rebekah d'un air choqué.

Caroline laissa échapper un petit rire et essaya de maîtriser son hilarité. Elle voyait bien que son amie était perplexe.

- « Pas exactement, mais je ne pense pas que ça dérangerait beaucoup d'hommes de toute façon » répondit Caroline sans pouvoir retenir un sourire amusé.

- « Intéressant. Ton époque semble très différente de la nôtre. Quoi d'autre va changer ? »

- « Je pense que moins tu en sais, mieux c'est » répondit Caroline en tournant son regard vers le coucher de soleil.

Il était d'une beauté incroyable. Elles avaient une très belle vue.

* * *

Son anniversaire était dans une semaine et il était temps pour elle de commencer à réfléchir à ce que l'avenir allait leur réserver. Lui était-il possible de rester à cette époque sans qu'il y ait de grandes conséquences sur le futur ?

Elle avait parlé de l'avenir avec Kol et espérait que maintenant qu'elle était là, Klaus ne se débarrasserait pas de lui. Elle se sentait coupable à l'idée de changer le cours des choses mais elle ne pouvait l'éviter, elle ne voulait pas le laisser pourrir dans un cercueil. Une partie d'elle se demandait ce qu'il allait faire pour mériter d'y rester si longtemps. S'il ne restait pas hors-jeu pendant tout un siècle, combien de personnes innocentes risquaient de mourir ? Combien d'enfants ne naîtraient jamais ? Le poids de cette pensée était trop lourd pour elle et elle évitait de trop y réfléchir. Elle avait supplié Kol de ne tuer personne à moins d'y être forcé, de se contenter de se nourrir, de guérir et d'hypnotiser. Il avait juré d'essayer. C'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait tirer de lui.

Elle avait besoin de parler à Elijah et savait qu'il était la seule personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance avec ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Elle le trouva dans la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans un vieux livre en cuir. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, il posa le bouquin sur la table.

- « Je peux t'aider, Caroline ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant s'asseoir en face de lui.

Au fil des semaines, il s'était attaché à la jeune fille mais les quelques moments qu'ils passaient ensemble n'étaient jamais en tête à tête, plutôt en compagnie de ses frères et sœurs.

- « Je voulais discuter de quelque chose avec toi et comme Klaus est sorti pour un moment… J'apprécierai vraiment ta discrétion sur l'affaire dont je viens te parler. Je ne te dérange pas ? »

Il fut pris au dépourvu. De quoi pouvait-elle bien vouloir discuter qui nécessitait son aide et d'être caché à Klaus ?

- « Bien sûr que non. »

Caroline sourit et poursuivit :

- « Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment les choses vont évoluer maintenant que j'ai décidé de rester ici. J'ai peur de ce qui va être modifié dans le futur, mais je ne vais pas me laisser submerger par l'inquiétude étant donné qu'il y a peu de choses que je puisse y faire. Je ne veux pas quitter Klaus et je ne le quitterai jamais. J'ai confiance en toi, Elijah. Tu es un homme d'honneur et de parole, et je te respecte pour ça. Il faut que je te demande une faveur. Non, deux en fait. »

Elijah écoutait attentivement et il lui fit signe de continuer.

- « J'aimerais que tu assures la sécurité de ma famille. Je suis certaine de pouvoir trouver une sorcière qui retracera mes origines et ce que je te demande, c'est de garder mes ancêtres en sécurité. Klaus et Kol ont déjà accepté de m'aider, mais je préférais te demander plutôt que de laisser Klaus te l'ordonner » expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

- « Bien sûr, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que les changements qui auront lieu pendant les prochains siècles n'affectent pas ta famille. »

- « Merci. Il y encore une chose, c'est très important pour moi et il me faut ton absolue discrétion à ce sujet. A mon époque, j'ai une amie très proche. Nous avons grandi ensemble et je la considère comme une sœur. Ses parents ont été tués dans un accident et elle a été sauvée, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas à cause des changements qu'il pourrait y avoir. Là-dessus, il y a tout ce que tu dois savoir. »

Elle lui tendit un petit morceau de papier où étaient notés le nom d'Elena et la date et le lieu de son accident de voiture.

- « Je t'en prie, protège-la, mais pas seulement de l'accident, de Klaus aussi. C'est le sosie » lui confia-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Elijah s'agrandirent de surprise.

- « Je me souviens que tu m'avais qu'il avait fini par rompre sa malédiction, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais si proche du sosie. »

- « Sa malédiction n'est pas exactement ce qu'il croit. Oui, le sosie doit mourir pour libérer son côté loup-garou et pour qu'il devienne un hybride, mais pour en créer d'autres, il a besoin de son sang » expliqua-t-elle.

- « Si elle est tuée, il sera incapable de créer l'armée qu'il veut si désespérément » conclut Elijah. « Est-ce que mon frère est au courant ? »

- « Pas encore, mais je lui en parlerais bientôt. Je ne peux pas le laisser lui faire du mal. »

- « Je ne doute pas de l'amour que mon frère te porte, mais je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne reculera devant rien pour rompre sa malédiction. Je te suggère de le lui dire très vite » conseilla-t-il avec prudence.

- « Nous avons quand même trois cents ans devant nous avant de nous inquiéter pour ça » fit-elle en laissant échapper un rire sans humour dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

- « Peut-être, mais je suis certain qu'il faudra un certain temps pour le convaincre de la laisser saine et sauve » commenta Elijah en se levant. « Klaus est de retour, j'entends son cheval approcher. »

Il prit le papier avec les informations sur Elena et le glissa dans son livre.

- « Je te donne ma parole, Caroline, que je la sauverai de cet accident, mais je ne peux pas t'assurer qu'il m'est possible de la protéger de mon frère. Je vais quand même essayer de voir ce que je peux faire pour lui éviter un destin tragique. »

Elle quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle avait confiance en Elijah et était certaine qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler du sort qui avait sauvé Elena, espérant qu'il trouverait un autre moyen. Elle savait qu'il possédait un genre de potion, un remède, qu'il avait d'abord prévu d'utiliser pour sauver Katherine et qu'il avait ensuite donné à Elena, mais elle était tout de même heureuse de savoir qu'il allait continuer à chercher.

Elle aimait Klaus mais n'était pas disposée à le laisser tuer ses amis. Il devait y avoir un moyen pour que le rituel et le sacrifice fonctionnent sans qu'ils aient à endurer toutes ces tragédies. Elle écarta ces pensées de son esprit quand Klaus entra dans le manoir.

- « Bonjour, _sweetheart_. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer » déclara-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant avec ferveur.

- « Tu m'as manqué » murmura-t-elle.

- « Je suis désolé d'avoir encore dû partir mais j'essayais de trouver une sorcière qui s'y connaît en voyage dans le temps. Elle viendra ce soir. Elle nous dira tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir pour nous assurer que tu resteras en toute sécurité à mes côtés » sourit-il.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent.

- « Merci, merci, merci ! J'espère que c'est possible, je ne peux plus vivre séparée de toi. Je ne veux plus me réveiller le matin sans être dans tes bras. »

Le visage de Klaus s'illumina à cette réponse et avec douceur, il la souleva et la posa sur son épaule. Il leur fit quitter l'entrée et l'emmena dans leur chambre en un battement de cil.

Il la jeta sur le lit et ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il était presque l'heure du dîner lorsqu'ils décidèrent de réapparaître enfin. Ils descendirent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la salle à manger où Klaus lui tira une chaise et s'assit sur celle d'à côté. Lors de son retour, Caroline avait appréhendé les repas, mais elle avait vite été rassurée en constatant que les Originels mangeaient avec elle mais se nourrissaient quand elle n'était pas là.

- « J'ai entendu dire que nous aurions un visiteur ce soir » déclara Elijah.

- « Oui, Rosina va bientôt arriver. On m'a dit qu'elle est la seule personne à détenir les réponses dont nous avons besoin » fit Klaus en pressant doucement la main de Caroline sous la table.

Il inclina la tête et lui lança un regard rassurant. Tout irait bien pour elle, il s'en assurerait.

Après le dîner, ils allèrent tous s'asseoir dans la salle à manger et attendirent. On frappa à la porte peu de temps après et le majordome annonça Rosina.

- « Content que vous ayez fait si vite » la salua Klaus.

- « Je n'avais pas exactement le choix puisque vous avez menacé de détruire mon village » répondit-elle avec froideur.

Klaus se tourna pour découvrir que Caroline le dévisageait. Il baissa la tête mais fut incapable de ressentir de la honte. Protéger ses proches était ce qu'il faisait le mieux, et Caroline était maintenant en tête de liste.

- « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous » fit Elijah en lui désignant une chaise.

- « En quoi puis-je vous aider ? On m'a dit que cela avait un rapport avec les voyages dans le temps » déclara la sorcière d'un ton calme.

L'atmosphère de la pièce était tendue.

- « Caroline vient d'une autre époque. Elle a voyagé à travers le temps à plusieurs reprises et voudrait maintenant rester ici. Est-ce possible ? » interrogea Klaus d'un air impatient.

- « Intéressant. Tu as voyagé plus d'une fois et tu as survécu ? C'est impossible, n'importe quel être humain serait tué s'il essayait plusieurs fois » s'étonna la sorcière.

Elle avait étudié les paradoxes temporels et avait assisté à des expériences ; les humains mouraient après leur second voyage ou parfois, bien que rarement, après le troisième.

- « J'étais un vampire à chaque fois sauf pour mon dernier voyage. L'avenir avait changé et je n'ai jamais été transformée » expliqua Caroline.

Elle jeta un regard à Klaus qui la dévisageait.

Elle lui avait parlé des changements qui avaient eu lieu dans le futur et il avait été dégoûté de lui-même sans être réellement surpris. Il était reconnaissant envers sa famille de l'avoir éloignée de Mystic Falls et de l'avoir protégée. Même à présent, il n'était pas certain de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal, pas après la façon dont il l'avait traité lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée à la ferme.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire, les yeux remplis de culpabilité, puis se concentra sur Rosina.

- « Je vois. Eh bien, la réponse que vous cherchez est oui. Oui, tu peux rester ici, mais seulement jusqu'au jour où tu seras conçue. Lorsque cela arrivera, tu disparaîtra de cette époque et renaîtra. »

- « Ce que vous voulez dire, c'est que lorsque mes parents coucheront ensemble, je vais disparaitre et me retrouver dans le ventre de ma mère ? Sérieux ? » interrogea Caroline, un peu écœurée par cette idée.

- « En quelque sorte, oui. L'univers ne peut te permettre d'exister sous deux formes. Lorsque tu seras conçue, tu mourras. Pas au sens exact du terme puisque tu seras simplement déplacée dans le ventre de ta mère comme fœtus. Tu naîtras neuf mois plus tard, tu grandira et tu vivra ta vie. Tant que tu ne retournes pas dans le passé, tu restera à ton époque et continuera d'y vivre » expliqua Rosina.

Caroline poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

- « C'est plutôt incroyable. Je vais revivre mon enfance. Toutes les choses que je vais pouvoir changer en mieux ! » s'exclama-t-elle, excitée par l'idée d'éviter de faire certaines erreurs.

Elle s'était perdue dans sa réflexion de ce qu'elle allait changer lorsque Rosina l'interrompit.

- « Non. Quant tu naîtra, tu n'auras aucun souvenir de ton ancienne vie. »

- « Quoi ? Aucun souvenir ? Même pas de Klaus ? » s'exclama Caroline en sentant la tristesse l'envahir.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui.

- « Klaus et tous ceux que tu as rencontré dans le passé se souviendront de toi. J'ai peut-être un sort qui pourra vous être utile. S'il est jeté la veille de ta naissance, il peut enfermer tes souvenirs dans un objet. Quelqu'un gardera cet objet pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête à les récupérer. »

- « Quand ? Quand devrais-je les récupérer ? » interrogea Caroline.

- « Le sort peut être adapté à ta convenance. Pourquoi pas lors d'un anniversaire ? » suggéra la sorcière.

- « Mon dix-huitième anniversaire » répondit la jeune fille en regardant Klaus.

- « Si c'est ce que tu veux, mon cœur, je m'en assurerai » fit-il lui pressant doucement la main.

La sorcière recopia le sort sur un bout de papier et le tendit à Klaus.

- « Je suis certaine que vous trouverez une sorcière capable de le réaliser le moment venu. Je n'ai aucune envie d'utiliser la magie pour allonger la durée de ma vie » déclara Rosina en lançant un regard noir à Klaus. « J'espère que vous allez laisser mon village en paix maintenant. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et quitta le manoir.

Klaus donna le papier à Elijah qui s'excusa et s'en alla.

- « On dirait que tu es coincé avec moi » le taquina Caroline.

- « On dirait, oui. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire » répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- « Mon anniversaire est dans quelques jours » murmura-t-elle en le regardant avec tendresse. « Promets-moi que ça ne fera pas mal. »

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul en entendant la pointe de peur dans sa voix.

- « Tu as confiance en moi, _sweetheart_ ? »

- « Oui » répondit-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Klaus sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

- « Tu auras une grande fête pour ton anniversaire et après cette soirée, nous aurons l'éternité pour nous. Je te promets qu'avec moi à tes côtés, tu ne souffrira plus jamais. »

- « Je sais » répondit-elle.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Caroline et Klaus sont toujours ensemble pour ceux qui s'inquiétaient au chapitre précédent. Celui-ci met en place plusieurs événements qui donnent des indices sur la suite de l'histoire. Comme vous l'avez lu, oui Caroline va rester avec Klaus à cette époque mais... il va y avoir un moment où ça va un peu se compliquer.**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Aimez-vous la direction que prend l'histoire ? Et à votre avis, comment Klaus va faire pour que la transformation de Caroline se passe sans douleur ?**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire, de me suivre et de me donner leur avis ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Et une nouvelle fois, toutes mes excuses de ne pas avoir pu vous remercier individuellement, je me rattraperais dès le prochain chapitre. Je suis pardonnée ? *regard de chien battu* Désolée aussi pour les fautes de frappe et d'inattention que vous allez sans doute trouver =/  
**

**A bientôt !**


	20. Chapitre 20

**N/A : Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous avez passé un bon week-end !**

**Comme d'habitude, un gros merci à tous mes lecteurs. Vous êtes vraiment géniaux et honnêtement, vous me gardez motivée. La fic a atteint son vingtième chapitre ! C'est uniquement grâce à vous si je ne me suis pas découragée entre temps.**

**Ce chapitre contient un LEMON et j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions à la fin du chapitre (la transformation de Caroline était le principal enjeu).**

**Merci à Ca'ssou 1993 (merci beaucoup miss !), Klaroline-Chair (j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !), viik (oh merci), emma (ah, ben moi aussi XD), Rima (en effet, l'intrigue se complique, mais j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas malgré tout =), laura (yep, miss !), Alysson (oh thank you sweetie! You're so nice =), Bianca (ah ah, Klaus will be so jealous XD), Maria (merci, miss !), Galswinthe (nope pas de coma ;-), siara693 (tu es adorable =), SelenaKlaroline (et je suis ravie de t'avoir comme lectrice =), Lexi (oh merci !), aelita48 (tu es vraiment une lectrice adorable et attentionnée =), Lil Chan (contente que le concept te plaise !), Guest (oh thank you), Klausforever81 (tu sais que je t'adore toi =), DameKlarolineForever (oh merci !), MARN3 (contente que ça te plaise), lily forever (tes compliments me font rougir !), Britt (la suite est là, miss =), Pattenrond (yep, ils sont heureux), Guest (oh thank you. Yeah Kol is funny !), Klaroliiiine (je suis flattée que l'originalité de cette fic te plaise autant =), Ocane (oh merci adorable lectrice), Andrea (merci !), mafrip (oh c'est gentil !), Valentina (une lectrice italienne ! merci beaucoup !), blood-of-vampire (you're very right, smart one ;-), Nomie (c'est vrai. Mais difficile de leur en vouloir, ils sont dans leur bulle de bonheur XD), DiaboloHell6158 (ça c'est sûr !), Melavys72 (wow ! Tant d'enthousiasme est flatteur ;), Elina (la suite est là XD), Kalilah (merci beaucoup !), MlleZiik (merci !), slakware (et tu le verras =), Guest (oh thank you !), absoluty-crazy (ce chapitre sera un peu moins calme XD), Jolie-Fleur (je suis une sadique dans l'âme ;-), Pat (merci beaucoup !), SoannaLittle7 (c'est gentil !), WeNeedKlaroline (j'adore ton pseudo !), Carlitta51 (bisous à TOI, ma belle !), misslacro (oh c'est gentil !), Morgan Holmes (ta review m'a fait très plaisir !), SoChic356 (oh merci miss !), MissEdgington (tu es adorable !) et Tchoupi95 (t'en fais pas, je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est space XD).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 20**_

Caroline passa la matinée de son anniversaire avec Rebekah. Elles se promenèrent dans les jardins tandis que les serviteurs couraient dans tous les sens et préparaient la fête qui aurait lieu ce soir-là. Caroline n'avait pas vu Klaus depuis la veille. En effet, il s'était levé et était parti très tôt. Il lui avait toutefois laissé un petit mot sur son oreiller expliquant qu'il avait des affaires de dernières minutes à régler. Rebekah avait laissé entendre qu'en réalité, il s'occupait de son cadeau.

- « Tu sais, mes frères adorent faire des cadeaux extraordinaires » commenta Rebekah, tirant ainsi Caroline de ses pensées.

- « Quoi ? Ah oui, je suis sûre que je vais adorer ce qu'ils m'offriront » sourit la jeune fille en contemplant les magnifiques rosiers et le champ de tournesols qu'elles longeaient.

- « Alors qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveuse ? Je peux le sentir. Tu es humaine maintenant, cela te rend assez facile à décrypter. »

- « Pourquoi doit-il y avoir une fête ? Ce serait génial s'il n'y avait que nous. Il n'était pas nécessaire de remplir toute une salle de personnes que je connais même pas » déclara Caroline d'un air contrarié.

Elle voulait passer son anniversaire avec sa nouvelle famille, pas avec un groupe d'étrangers. Malgré elle, la façon dont la soirée allait finir l'inquiétait. Elle allait être transformée, mais Klaus refusait de lui dire comment. Elle savait seulement qu'elle ne ressentirait aucune douleur. Elle s'était entêtée à essayer de deviner comme cela allait se passer et avait été frustrée lorsqu'il lui avait dit d'arrêter de s'inquiéter. Alors, elle s'était efforcée de ne plus y penser mais le grand jour était arrivé et le passer avec quelqu'un d'autre que Klaus et sa famille l'agaçait.

- « Il est important que nous montrions à tout le monde qui tu es. Lorsque tu seras transformée, nous pourrons quitter le manoir sans mes frères et tu pourras même le faire seule parfois. Nous voulons que tout le monde sache que tu fais partie de notre famille et pas seulement que tu es sous notre protection » lui répondit Rebekah d'un air sérieux.

- « Ecoute, je comprends, c'est juste que… » s'interrompit Caroline en se tournant vers Rebekah.

Elle venait de perdre l'attention de son amie. Celle-ci s'était arrêtée et contemplait un jeune homme qui, de l'autre côté de la cour, était occupé à tailler un arbrisseau.

Le dos brûlé par le soleil, il dégoulinait de sueur et sa chemise blanche s'accrochait à sa peau humide, exposant son torse parfaitement ciselé.

- « Qui est-ce ? » interrogea Caroline.

Il devait être nouveau, elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

- « Son père est notre jardinier et l'autre jour, il a demandé à Elijah si son fils pouvait intégrer le personnel » répondit Rebekah sans détourner le regard de son corps parfait.

- « Je suppose qu'Elijah a dit oui » commenta Caroline avec un sourire.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Rebekah s'intéresser autant à un homme.

- « Oui. Mon frère est quelqu'un de bien. »

- « Je doute qu'Elijah ait donné un emploi à ce pauvre garçon pour que tu puisses le reluquer » s'esclaffa Caroline.

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire quand le jardinier leva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elles l'observaient.

- « J'ai l'impression d'être redevenue l'adolescente de base » sourit Caroline en se dirigeant vers le manoir, Rebekah à son bras. « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

- « Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien » répondit son amie.

Elles entrèrent dans le salon et trouvèrent Elijah, le nez plongé dans un livre.

- « Elijah, comment s'appelle le nouveau jardinier ? » interrogea Caroline.

Rebekah se raidit et tira son amie vers la porte.

Elijah, qui ne manqua pas cette réaction, se contenta de sourire et répondit :

- « Matthew. »

Il se leva ensuite et quitta la pièce en secouant la tête, amusée par les deux jeunes filles.

- « Matthew, donc. Je pense que tu devrais l'inviter à ma fête » fit Caroline d'un air sérieux.

- « Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas. Je suis une dame et c'est un serviteur, sans parler du fait qu'il est humain » rétorqua Rebekah, agacée par la situation.

Elle voulait lui parler, l'inviter, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage.

- « D'accord » répondit Caroline en retournant dans le jardin.

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers Matthew. Rebekah écarquilla les yeux et sa mâchoire chuta au sol. Elle la suivit et se tint sur le seuil de la porte, cachée dans l'ombre.

- « Bonjour, je suis Caroline. Je fête mon anniversaire ce soir et je serais honorée si vous acceptiez de vous joindre à nous » fit-elle au jeune homme.

Il la regarda d'un air surpris. Il venait d'avoir dix-sept ans et c'était son premier emploi en dehors de la ville.

- « Voulez-vous que j'aide à la fête, ma dame ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

- « Non, j'aimerais que vous y accompagniez ma sœur, Lady Rebekah. »

Elle se retourna et fit signe à Rebekah de sortir de sa cachette.

Celle-ci poussa un soupir et s'avança lentement vers eux. Elle sentait son estomac se nouer et faisait de son mieux pour garder un masque d'indifférence. Elle avait eu peu d'expérience avec les hommes depuis Lewis, qui lui avait été présenté par Caroline lors de son précédent voyage dans le temps. Toutefois, celle-ci lui avait que dans l'avenir elle était plus… expérimentée. Il était donc temps pour elle de prendre les choses en main et de vivre un peu. Elle était une Originelle après tout, ce n'était pas un simple humain qui allait l'effrayer.

Rassemblant son courage, elle lui sourit.

- « Bonjour, Matthew. J'espère que vous accepterez de vous joindre à moi pour les festivités de ce soir » déclara-t-elle calmement.

Elle était la maîtresse de ces lieux, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Mais lui, la craignait-il ?

Matthew sourit et se lécha les lèvres en la regardant de haut en bas.

- « Oui, ma dame, ce serait un honneur. »

Les deux filles sourirent d'un air reconnaissant et retournèrent au manoir. Caroline était plutôt fière d'elle et Rebekah était enthousiaste à l'idée d'être dans les bras de Matthew pour danser ce soir-là.

* * *

- « Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à me réveiller seule à chacun de mes anniversaires ? » railla Caroline lorsque Klaus entra dans leur chambre.

Elle venait de se laver et était sur le point de s'habiller pour la fête. Les invités allaient bientôt arriver.

Klaus se contenta de sourire et la détailla. Son corps et ses cheveux étaient toujours humides et elle portait une de ses tuniques.

- « Tu es ravissante, mon cœur » déclara-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en glissant les mains sous son vêtement.

- « Si je suis ravissante maintenant, attends de me voir dans ma robe » répondit-elle avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

Klaus soupira quand elle s'écarta et se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse.

- « Oh, sérieux, _sweetheart_ ? Je n'ai droit qu'à cela ? » fit-il d'un air narquois.

Il la suivit et posa une main sur sa poitrine, l'autre sur son ventre. Caroline se mordit la lèvre et gémit discrètement.

- « Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. Tu es parti sans rien dire, tu m'as juste laissé un petit mot. Je devrais te faire souffrir un peu, tu ne penses pas ? » rétorqua-t-elle en se brossant les cheveux.

- « J'ai souffert à chaque seconde que j'ai passé loin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille tandis que ses mains continuaient de caresser son corps.

Elle avait les jambes flageolantes. Une seconde plus tard, il était assis sur le lit avec Caroline dans ses bras et à cheval sur lui.

- « Comment pourrais-je un jour me refuser à toi ? » sourit-elle en sentant ses lèvres déposer des baisers sur sa poitrine.

Ignorant Rebekah et ses rappels incessants que les invités allaient bientôt arriver, ils passèrent l'heure suivante à faire l'amour.

* * *

Main dans la main, Caroline et Klaus se décidèrent enfin à descendre les escaliers et à aller dans le salon. La plupart des invités étaient déjà arrivés et s'étaient réunis dans la salle de bal, occupés à danser et à bavarder. Rebekah eut l'air soulagé de les voir enfin apparaître et elle espéra qu'ils ne quitteraient pas la soirée trop tôt.

- « Bonsoir, Lady Rebekah » fit Matthew en s'approchant d'elle. « Vous êtes magnifique ce soir. »

- « Merci. »

- « Aimez-vous danser ? » demanda le jeune homme d'un air timide.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait invité mais il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre son emploi.

- « Je serais honorée de danser avec vous » répondit-elle gentiment, espérant ainsi l'aider à se détendre un peu.

- « C'est bien le jardinier ? » s'esclaffa Kol en s'approchant de Klaus et Caroline. « Notre petite sœur adorée est vraiment désespérée. »

- « Laisse-la tranquille. Elle a envie de passer une bonne soirée et de profiter de sa compagnie » ordonna Caroline en suivant Klaus sur la piste de danse.

Kol parcourut la salle du regard, observant les invités s'amuser.

- « Bonsoir, Kol » fit une voix derrière lui.

Il reconnut la voix instantanément et avec un sourire sinistre, il se retourna pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

- « Ah, Mary. Je suis surpris de te voir ici. Je doute que ma sœur t'ait invité à cette petite fête. »

- « Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? J'avais entendu dire qu'il y aurait une soirée et je n'ai pas pu résister à ma curiosité. Cela fait tellement longtemps que vous n'avez pas organisé de fête. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve le moyen d'y venir » répondit Mary avec un petit rire.

- « Alors profitons-en. Avec une danse, peut-être ? »

Il lui prit la main et la tira sur la piste de danse. Kol était bien conscient des regards furieux que ses frères et sœur lui lançaient, mais il voulait s'amuser et pour cela, Mary était la fille parfaite.

Mary avait été transformée par Klaus plus de deux cents ans auparavant. Elle se souvenait de cette époque comme d'un moment très spécial pour elle, bien que douloureux. Peu de personnes avaient eu l'honneur de connaître les Originels aussi bien qu'elle. Elle était alors leur servante, une servante qui connaissait le secret de ses maîtres. Ils étaient des vampires, et elle voulait en devenir un aussi. Elle enviait leur pouvoir et leur possibilité de vivre éternellement. Elle avait commencé avec Elijah ; il était toujours gentil et respectueux envers elle. Elle l'avait poursuivi pendant plusieurs mois avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à la prendre dans son lit. A sa grande surprise, il était dur et exigeant sexuellement, mais elle appréciait sa compagnie. Il était puissant et craint, et c'était elle qui pouvait passer ses nuits contre son corps parfait.

La journée, elle essayait de se lier avec Rebekah autant que celle-ci le lui permettait. Devenir l'amie d'une humaine ne semblait pas vraiment l'intéresser, d'autant plus que cette humaine-là était une servante qui couchait avec son frère.

- « Il ne t'aimera jamais » lui avait-elle dit un jour.

Leur liaison durait déjà depuis deux mois.

- « Vous n'en savez rien » s'était défendue Mary.

- « Le soir, quand il a fini de t'utiliser, est-ce qu'il te prend dans ses bras ? Est-ce qu'il te parle ? Ou bien veut-il juste que tu t'en ailles ? » avait rétorqua Rebekah d'un air sarcastique.

Mary n'avait pas répondu. En réalité, il n'y avait rien à répondre ; Elijah ne la prenait jamais dans ses bras, aucun mot n'était échangé. Il n'y avait que du sexe, du sexe passionné et animal, rien de plus. Il lui disait de retourner dans sa chambre quand il avait fini.

Mary avait tourné le dos à Rebekah et était partie. Cette nuit-là, elle ne s'était pas rendue à la chambre d'Elijah. Elle avait attendu en espérant qu'il viendrait à elle, mais bien évidemment, il ne s'était jamais montré. Après une semaine sans le voir, elle avait finalement décidé d'aller dans sa chambre. Il était tard et lorsqu'elle était entrée, elle l'avait trouvé assis sur son lit. En voyant la porte s'ouvrir, il avait posé le livre qu'il lisait et l'avait dévisagée.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Mary ? » s'était-il étonné.

- « M'aimerez-vous un jour ? » avait-elle timidement demandé.

Choisissant d'ignorer sa question, Elijah avait souri et avait repris son livre.

- « Tu devrais partir. Je n'ai aucune envie de te revoir dans ma chambre. Merci » lui avait-il gentiment dit avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Il ne l'avait jamais aimé et il savait qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. Elle n'avait été qu'un amusement de quelques mois. Il ne s'était même jamais nourrie d'elle pendant qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Après cette nuit, elle n'était plus jamais retournée dans sa chambre.

A peine quelques semaines plus tard, elle avait commencé à flirter avec Kol. Il aimait jouer avec elle, elle était si désireuse de plaire. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'elle avait brièvement fréquenté Elijah et qu'elle voulait être transformée, mais il la trouvait distrayante. Ils restèrent ensemble pendant plus d'un mois où il l'utilisa sexuellement. Il aimait lui ordonner de faire des choses qu'il devait hypnotiser toutes les autres femmes à faire. Elle était si disposé à lui obéir. Il se nourrissait souvent sur elle mais sans jamais la vider de son sang. Il aimait trop s'amuser avec elle pour la tuer. Après un mois, elle avait constaté qu'il emmenait toujours d'autres femmes dans son lit. Elle avait espéré qu'il arrêterait et ne verrait qu'elle, mais il avait éclaté de rire quand elle le lui avait dit.

- « Tu n'es qu'un jouet pour moi ! Tu croyais honnêtement que j'allais tomber amoureux de la putain de mon frère ? » avait-il ri. « Enlève tes vêtements et va danser dehors. »

Il avait ri encore plus fort lorsqu'elle avait obéi sans avoir besoin d'hypnose. Il aimait la regarder s'humilier pour lui faire plaisir. Elle était sortie du château et s'était mise à danser sous la pluie. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait regardé vers la porte d'entrée où Kol se tenait. La plupart de ses vêtements avaient disparu et il l'observait. Elle avait la souri, la pluie ruisselant sur elle. Elle se dirigeait vers lui lorsqu'il avait tiré quelqu'un devant lui, une servante de l'âge de Mary. Elle était complètement nue. Sous ses yeux, il avait plaqué la fille hypnotisée contre la porte et l'avait pénétré. Il avait ensuite regardé Mary et avait souri.

- « Tu ne seras jamais rien pour moi. »

Mary avait couvert sa poitrine nue avec ses mains et avait couru à l'intérieur. Kol avait abandonné l'autre fille et avait saisi Mary par le poignet.

Il l'avait attirée contre lui et avait plongé brutalement ses crocs dans son cou. Sans le moindre regret, il s'était mis à la vider de son sang.

- « Stupide gamine, nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire plaisir. Tu es là pour _notre plaisir_. Je n'aurais jamais transformé une personne aussi faible que toi » avait raillé Kol avant de la lâcher.

Sous ses yeux indifférents, elle s'était éloignée en rampant.

Elle n'avait presque plus de force. Il avait décidé de la laisser mourir de ses blessures et l'avait oublié presque aussitôt.

Mary s'était traînée jusqu'à la chambre de Klaus et au moment où son corps avait lâché, celui-ci l'avait découverte. Il avait entendu les battements de son cœur ralentir lentement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'était mordu le poignet et l'avait nourri de son sang avant de lui briser le cou.

- « Qui est-ce ? » interrogea Caroline en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Klaus.

- « Aucune importance. »

Décidant d'oublier son frère et sa cavalière, Klaus sourit et se concentra sur Caroline.

- « Alors dis-moi pourquoi vous la connaissez tous » répondit-elle avec fermeté.

Elle mourait d'envie de savoir qui était cette fille. Elle n'avait pas manqué les regards que les Originels avaient posés sur elle quand elle était entrée dans la salle.

- « Nous l'avons connu quelques années avant ton deuxième voyage dans le temps. Avant que Kol ne déménage dans son propre château. Nous vivions tous ensemble et c'était une de nos servantes, rien de plus. »

- « Et tu as couché avec elle ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Elle regretta instantanément d'avoir posé cette question. Il était âgé de plus de sept cents ans, elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir avec combien de femmes il avait couché. Et encore moins de rencontrer l'une d'entre elles.

Remarquant son expression découragée, Klaus prit son visage entre ses mains.

- « Elle ne signifiait rien pour moi, mon cœur. Tu es la femme que j'ai toujours aimé » déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils quittèrent la piste de danse. Klaus s'aperçut que Mary et Kol avaient fait de même et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers eux.

- « Bonsoir, Klaus. Contente de vous revoir » sourit Mary en s'inclinant. « Et qui est-ce ? Toujours un faible pour les jeunes humaines, hein ? »

Klaus poussa un grognement et rétorqua :

- « Tu n'as pas été invitée, j'en suis certain. Tu vas présenter tes excuses et t'en aller ou bien je t'arrache le cœur. »

Mary était abasourdie. Klaus avait toujours été cruel mais rarement avec elle. Elle s'excusa, quitta la salle de bal et suivit Kol dans sa chambre. En chemin, elle se remémora l'époque où elle avait connu Klaus.

_Elle se réveilla au pied de l'escalier sous les yeux des autres serviteurs. Elle avait faim et, ne pouvant résister à l'appel du sang, elle se jeta sur un malheureux majordome. Elijah apparut près d'elle et la saisit par le bras pour l'enfermer dans la cave. Plus tard, Klaus vint la rejoindre avec un peu de sang._

_- « Tu dois te nourrir et ensuite, tu partiras » lui dit-il avec désinvolture._

_Elle ne l'intéressait pas et il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait transformée. S'il était venu la voir, c'était uniquement parce qu'Elijah avait insisté et qu'il voulait éviter une dispute avec son frère._

_Après avoir bu le sang, Mary se dirigea vers la porte mais soudain, elle se précipita sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il déchira sa robe avant de la pousser contre le mur pour la prendre par-derrière. Quand il eut fini, il l'abandonna là. Il n'avait aucun désir de la revoir. Toutefois, elle n'était pas d'accord ; elle attendit qu'il soit seul et le rejoignit dans une remise où ils couchèrent une nouvelle fois ensemble. Pendant plusieurs semaines, il la prit chaque fois qu'elle surgissait, peu importe où ils se trouvaient. C'était facile ; il n'y avait pas de sentiments, ils ne s'embrassaient pas, ne se parlaient jamais. C'était purement sexuel._

_Et finalement, un jour il en eut assez. Il décida de la renvoyer quand elle commença à tourner un peu trop souvent autour de sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas d'elle, aucun d'eux ne voulait d'elle, mais elle aimait la façon dont les autres vampires la craignaient. Elle avait couché avec tous les frères Originels et avait raconté être sous leur protection. _

C'était arrivé il y a très longtemps, mais elle n'abandonnerait jamais, elle voulait à tout prix obtenir le cœur de Klaus. Il était le plus redouté, le plus dangereux et elle le voulait pour elle. Au cours des deux derniers siècles, elle était parfois revenue vers eux et à chaque fois, Kol l'avait volontiers accueilli. Cependant, Klaus et Elijah avaient toujours été là pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'un vampire de moindre importance.

Elle entra dans la chambre de Kol et il entreprit aussitôt de lui retirer sa robe. Tandis qu'il déposait des baisers sur son corps nu, elle se mit à réfléchir à un plan pour récupérer Klaus. Le voir avec une humaine quelconque l'avait rendue furieuse.

_Klaus sera à moi_, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

La soirée défila et bientôt, Rebekah et Matthew se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Ils se tenaient sur le perron du manoir, à peine éclairé par la faible lueur des étoiles.

Elle voulait le revoir, mais en d'autres occasions que durant son travail de jardinier.

- « Cela vous plairait-il de faire une balade avec moi demain matin ? » demanda Matthew avec audace.

- « J'adorerai. »

Rebekah rougit profondément lorsqu'il prit sa main pour y déposer un baiser.

- « Bonne nuit, ma dame. »

Elle lui sourit, retourna dans le manoir et monta dans sa chambre.

Tandis qu'Elijah continuait de s'occuper des invités, Klaus tira Caroline des griffes d'un groupe de vieux vampires qui essayaient d'en apprendre davantage sur elle.

- « Je te veux pour moi pour le reste de la nuit » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Caroline sourit et fit ses adieux aux invités avant de le suivre dans leur chambre.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Klaus referma la porte d'un coup de pied et ses mains se posèrent avidement sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il déchira sa robe et exposa le corset qui moulait étroitement sa taille et ses seins. Il la fit asseoir sur le lit et commença à délacer les liens du vêtement. La respiration de Caroline s'approfondissait à mesure que le corset se défaisait et elle se sentait frissonner au contact de ses doigts.

Il lui caressa le dos d'un geste rapide et léger avant de la tourner vers lui.

- « Je t'aime, Caroline. »

- « Je t'aime aussi. »

Il tira une petite boîte de sa poche et la lui tendit. Elle ouvrit le cadeau en souriant et son regard s'illumina.

- « Joyeux anniversaire, mon cœur. »

Le souffle coupé, elle contempla la superbe bague en diamants. Elle était à la fois surprise et excitée.

- « Cette bague est une promesse que je te fais. La promesse de passer l'éternité à te protéger, Caroline. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne te faire du mal. Je ne suis pas certain de ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais à partir de cet instant et pour toujours, mon cœur t'appartient. Accepte cet anneau en gage de mon amour éternel pour toi. »

Il détacha la bague de l'écrin et la lui glissa à l'annulaire.

- « Elle est magnifique, Klaus. Merci. »

Elle regarda le bijou à son doigt et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cet anneau pouvait signifier plus.

Le bonheur qui se lisait sur son visage se transforma en réflexion et Klaus sentit que quelque chose lui échappait.

- « Qu'y a-t-il, _sweetheart_ ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en lui relevant le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- « C'est juste que ça ressemble… Peu importe. Je l'adore ! »

- « Caroline, je n'avais pas prévu de te demander en mariage si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

- « Oh, bien sûr » fit-elle avec un rire nerveux, l'air déçu. « Nous sommes des vampires et tu as probablement une réputation à tenir, et… »

- « _Sweetheart_, je t'épouse sur-le-champ si c'est ce que tu veux. Je pensais juste que c'était inutile. Mon amour pour toi est éternel et si tu veux te marier, tu feras de moi le plus heureux des hommes » sourit-il, les yeux rayonnant d'amour.

Caroline sourit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- « Je veux me marier avec toi. Je veux être ta femme pour l'éternité. »

Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec une toute nouvelle intensité.

Caroline lui caressa le torse et l'aida à retirer sa chemise. De son côté, Klaus déposait une traînée de baisers dans son cou et descendait sur ses seins. Lorsque sa langue atteignit un de ses mamelons, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Ils se débarrassèrent du reste de leurs vêtements sans perdre de temps et il la pénétra avec douceur, fasciné par l'expression de plaisir sur son visage.

Il la laissa prendre le contrôle et renverser leurs positions, de sorte qu'elle se retrouva à cheval sur lui. Il l'embrassa avec ferveur et, les mains placées sur ses fesses, il l'aida à onduler des hanches.

- « Tourne-toi » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Obtempérant avec un sourire, elle descendit de lui et lui tourna le dos. Il l'attira contre lui et bientôt, il fut à nouveau en elle. Le dos de la jeune fille pressé contre son torse, il l'embrassait dans le cou tandis que ses mains caressaient sa poitrine et descendaient vers son intimité. Elle se cambra et enroula un bras autour de sa nuque, ses gémissements s'amplifiant.

- « Tu es la seule personne dont j'ai besoin » souffla-t-il.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et repoussa les cheveux de son cou. Elle tourna vers lui un regard séducteur et se mordit la lèvre en souriant. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait. Boire son sang lui faisait envie et il était heureux qu'elle le lui demande. Il amena son poignet à sa bouche et y planta ses crocs. Il le plaça ensuite contre les lèvres de Caroline et sourit quand elle se mit à boire.

Elle avait consommé du vin avec un peu de son sang tous les soirs, mais il voulait s'assurer qu'elle en avait assez dans l'organisme. Elle s'écarta de son poignet quelques instants plus tard. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres tâchées de sang avant de descendre dans son cou. Il fit glisser sa langue sur la peau délicate de sa gorge et y planta ses crocs.

Il but son sang avec avidité. Ses coups de rein devinrent plus puissants et s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus profondément en elle. Il entendait le rythme de son cœur ralentir.

- « Ne t'arrête pas » lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

La tête commençait à lui tourner dans un mélange de plaisir et de vertige. Il la vidait de son sang. Son corps se mit à trembler lorsqu'il glissa une de ses mains entre ses cuisses. Il caressa du bout des doigts son point le plus sensible.

Il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui. Elle était proche de l'orgasme. Ses doigts taquinaient son clitoris tandis que de son autre bras, il resserrait sa prise autour de sa taille. Perdant le contrôle d'elle-même, elle cria son nom. Elle atteignit l'orgasme au moment où il rétractait ses crocs. La perte de sang mélangé à l'explosion d'endorphine la firent s'effondrer contre son torse. Concentré sur les signaux que son corps émettait, il attendit le moment parfait.

Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

- « A toi pour toujours, _sweetheart_. »

Crac !

* * *

**Là, j'avoue que j'attends vos avis avec encore plus d'impatience que d'habitude !**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de la petite romance entre Matthew et Rebekah ? Et de l'apparition de Mary ? (Qui est Scary Mary de l'épisode 3x19). Que pensez-vous qu'elle va faire ? Et surtout... j'espère que la transformation de Caroline vous a plu ! Klaus voulait qu'elle ne souffre pas (et là elle est plutôt à l'apothéose du plaisir !) et qu'elle en garde un bon souvenir. Votre avis ?**

**Et qui d'autre a envie de tuer Hayley ? Ceux qui ont vu l'épisode de cette semaine comprendront. Grrr.**

**Un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui continuent de me suivre ! Vous m'avez motivée et résultat, la fic vient d'atteindre son vingtième chapitre ! C'est cool, non ? Prenez soin de vous et passez une bonne semaine !**

**A bientôt !**


	21. Chapitre 21

**N/A : Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine =)**

**Un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent. J'ai été ravie de voir que vous avez aimé la transformation de Caroline ! Cette partie est personnellement ma préférée jusque-là ! Donc voilà, encore un gros merci pour votre soutien !**

**Plus particulièrement, merci à Tchoupi95 (merci beaucoup, miss !), Devone Lestrange (tu es adorable), Tchetchilia (en effet, Matt, Matthew... bien vu), Analissa (merci beaucoup !), Alerah (je suis absolument sadique !), Klausforever81 (tes compliments me font rougir =), MissEdgington (je t'adore toi =), Cha'Klaroline (ah ah, tu détestes Mary aussi XD), Alysson (oh thank you very much), Misssummer (merci beaucoup, miss =), linea (on est deux pour Hayley !), Bianca (oh, you're so nice!), Valentina (merci beaucoup !), Klaroline-Chair (bonne idée pour Hayley XD), Lea Michaelson (oui, Hayley est une vraie sangsue !), laura (la suite est là ;-), Andrea (oh, tu es adorable !), mafrip (c'est gentil =), blood-of-vampire (i hope you will like this chapter =), Nomie (tu as raison, l'amour de Klaus pour Caroline est éternel !), Melavys72 (contente que cette fic te plaise autant !), Elina (oh merci pour ton enthousiasme !), MlleZiik (et tu es incroyablement gentille =), Guest (oh thank you, sweetie!), Guest (merci beaucoup !), slakware (contente que la transformation de Caroline t'ait plu !), MARN3 (aïe, j'aime bien Matthew aussi, mais...), choubichou (Klaus torse nu *_*), Klaroline3 (une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci beaucoup miss =), absoluty-crazy (contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours =), JolieFleur (tu es vraiment adorable, miss =), Pat (oh merci, merci, merci !), SoannaLittle7 (c'est très gentil !) et cassandre (merci beaucoup !).  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 21**_

Klaus regarda le corps nu et sans vie de Caroline s'effondrer contre lui. Son cou était brisé sur le côté. Elle était morte. Il n'entendait plus les battements de son cœur et sa respiration, synonymes de vie. Tout était étrangement silencieux. Il l'allongea sur le lit avec délicatesse. Pendant quelques instants, il resta assis à côté d'elle en silence et caressa ses joues pâles, admiratif de sa beauté. Même morte, elle était superbe.

Finalement, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il en sortit une robe en satin blanc qu'il avait acheté pour elle quelques jours plus tôt. Il retourna près du lit et saisit le corps de Caroline, l'enveloppant dans le tissu. Il la rallongea et la couvrit avec le drap.

Klaus se dirigea vers la porte et se tourna pour lui lancer un dernier regard avant de quitter la chambre.

Il savait qu'il faudrait plusieurs heures avant qu'elle ne se réveille et commence sa transition. Il avait décidé de partir chasser pour lui rapporter du sang frais. Il savait que Caroline ne voudrait pas se nourrir d'un humain et même si elle était incapable de se contrôler, il serait là pour l'aider. Lorsqu'elle prendrait le contrôle sur sa soif de sang, elle regretterait d'avoir fait du mal à un innocent. A l'inverse de lui, elle n'avait jamais voulu se nourrir d'humains et il l'aimait comme elle était. Il n'essaierait jamais de la changer.

Se tenant devant la porte de sa chambre, il claqua des doigts pour qu'une servante vienne à son service. Sans utiliser l'hypnose, il lui demanda de rester auprès de Caroline, qui aurait besoin de son sang quand elle se réveillerait. La femme acquiesça et resta devant la chambre. Elle serait payée généreusement pour son service et il voulait s'assurer que Caroline aurait du sang humain ainsi qu'animal à sa disposition pour satisfaire sa faim.

Il quitta le manoir, se dirigea vers la forêt et s'assit près d'un énorme saule, en attente de la proie idéale. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qui se passerait une fois que Caroline serait réveillée. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé la retrouver et ne pouvait être plus heureux. L'amour était une faiblesse, il le savait, et pourtant, rien ne comptait plus que de l'aimer. Si elle était sa faiblesse, elle valait chaque seconde qu'il passerait à la protéger. Chaque moment passé dans ses bras n'était que pur bonheur. Maintenant, ils avaient l'éternité pour eux et rien ne le rendait plus heureux, pas même l'idée de rompre sa malédiction.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit ne pas voir l'élan qui marchait entre les buissons à quelques pas de lui. Sans hésiter, il bondit sur ses pieds et se raidit, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. Un instant plus tard, le cou de l'élan était pris dans l'étau de son poing, brisé. Klaus retourna au manoir, l'animal jeté en travers de ses épaules.

Klaus déposa l'élan devant la cuisine et ordonna aux serviteurs de le vider de son sang pour ensuite le verser dans des pichets en céramique. Il demanda que le sang soit emmené à l'étage et déposé devant leur chambre. Caroline serait affamée quand sa transformation débuterait et il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser sortir de sa vue. Il allait rester avec elle toute la journée, allongé sur le lit à attendre qu'elle devienne comme lui. Un vampire.

* * *

Tôt dans la matinée, Mary quitta discrètement la chambre de Kol et découvrit Klaus dans la cuisine. Il se tenait à côté d'un grand récipient de sang animal. L'odeur était répugnante et elle ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Elle était plutôt perplexe ; elle savait que Klaus ne buvait rien d'autre que du sang humain et directement à la veine. Elle secoua la tête et s'avança vers lui.

- « Depuis quand aimez-vous cette horreur ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air écœuré.

- « Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Mary » rétorqua-t-il.

Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Il nageait toujours dans le bonheur de sa nuit passée avec Caroline et Mary ne faisait que lui rappeler de sombres époques.

- « Oh allez, Klaus. Vous savez que vous avez envie de moi. Cette petite humaine ne pourra jamais satisfaire vos besoins, vos désirs » murmura-t-elle en posant la main sur son entrejambe.

Klaus saisit son poignet et le brisa d'un geste sec. Mary poussa un hurlement.

- « Ne t'imagine pas une seconde que j'hésiterai à te tuer. Tu n'es qu'un petit vampire faible et ridicule, et de surcroît, l'ancienne putain de ma famille. Lance un seul regard irrespectueux à Caroline et je m'assurerai que ta mort sera tout sauf rapide. »

Mary bouillait de rage.

- « Pourquoi elle ? J'étais humaine avant, et vous ne m'avez jamais accordé votre attention. Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial ? » s'écria-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- « Tu as couché avec mes deux frères avant de décider de t'intéresser à moi, Mary. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me soucier de toi alors que je ne suis que ton troisième choix ? » répondit-il d'un ton agacé.

- « C'est vous que je voulais. C'est vrai, j'étais juste effrayée. Vous n'hésitiez jamais à prendre une vie innocente et pourtant, vous m'avez sauvée. Il devait y avoir une raison. »

Klaus se mit à rire.

- « Si je t'ai sauvée, c'est uniquement parce que je m'ennuyais. Et honnêtement, je cherchais un moyen de taper sur les nerfs de Kol. Il voulait ta mort. Tu es en vie, et pourtant, on dirait que tu as décidé de passer l'éternité à nous pourchasser, mes frères et moi. Si tu crois que tu peux venir chez moi et interférer dans ma vie… tu fais une grave erreur. Tu m'as compris ? » la menaça-t-il. « Si tu es en vie, c'est uniquement parce qu'Elijah a décidé de faire preuve de compassion à ton égard. Sinon, je t'assure que je t'aurais arraché le cœur pendant que je te baisais ! »

Mary se contenta de hocher la tête avant de quitter la pièce, les larmes affluant sur ses joues.

Elle avait été utilisée puis jetée comme un mouchoir usagé par chacun d'entre eux. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient incapables d'aimer une femme et pourtant, Klaus, le plus cruel des trois, était tombé amoureux d'une simple humaine. Mary ne pouvait le supporter. Elle sentait la colère bouillir dans ses veines et son corps tremblait d'une rage incontrôlable. Elle se moquait des conséquences, elle aurait sa revanche. Elle ne serait plus jamais leur jouet.

Elle quitta le manoir et sa cacha dans la pénombre de la forêt, attendant le bon moment pour se venger.

* * *

Klaus s'assit à côté de Caroline qui commençait à se réveiller et à ouvrir les yeux.

- « Bonjour, mon cœur. Comment te sens-tu ? » interrogea-t-il avec douceur.

- « Klaus ? C'est bon, tu l'as fait ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air désorienté.

Elle se souvenait de la nuit passée, de lui avoir fait l'amour. De la sensation de ses lèvres sur son cou pendant qu'il se nourrissait d'elle. Après cela, tout était noir. S'était-elle endormie ? L'avait-il tuée ? Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour découvrir la réponse. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle était morte.

- « Tu dois te nourrir, _sweetheart_ » fit-il avant de demander à la servante d'entrer.

Caroline regarda la femme marcher lentement vers le lit, l'air terrifié. La jeune fille poussa un cri lorsque ses crocs commencèrent à apparaître, déchirant ses gencives. Klaus lui frotta le dos d'une façon qu'il espérait réconfortante. Elle s'assit entre ses jambes, les yeux posés sur la femme qui attendait nerveusement à quelques pas d'elle.

- « Je vais la tuer, Klaus. Je ne peux pas faire ça » protesta-t-elle.

Elle était affamée et le flux sanguin dans les veines de la servante résonnait à ses oreilles, l'appelant irrésistiblement. Elle se mit à trembler et eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de se jeter sur la pauvre femme.

- « Je ne te laisserai pas la tuer, _sweetheart_. Elle est ici de son plein gré. »

- « Tu mens. Je peux lire la peur dans ses yeux ! »

- « Fais-moi confiance, mon cœur. Oui, elle a peur, mais seulement de la douleur. Je te promets que sa famille sera payée généreusement pour son don. Tu as besoin de sang humain pour finir ta transformation. »

- « Promets-moi que tu m'empêcheras de la tuer » le supplia-t-elle.

Elle commençait à perdre le contrôle. L'odeur du sang l'accablait. Elle ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps.

- « C'est juré. »

Sans hésiter une seconde, elle se jeta sur la femme et la poussa sur le lit avant de planter ses crocs dans son cou. Elle ne ressentait plus rien d'autre que son désir de se nourrir. Elle avait espéré que sa deuxième transformation serait plus facile, mais elle fut écœurée de voir qu'elle avait toujours autant de mal à lutter contre sa soif de sang.

- « Ecoute les battements de son cœur » lui murmura Klaus.

Caroline chassa ses pensées de son esprit et essaya de se concentra sur la servante. Son rythme cardiaque ralentissait, elle mourrait. Elle sentit des bras forts l'entourer et l'écarter. Elle ne résista pas.

La dernière partie de sa transformation était arrivée. Elle se tourna et posa le front contre le torse de Klaus. La tête lui tournait, elle était assaillie par des pensées de sang et de mort, de meurtre et de douleur. Les ongles plantés dans son dos, elle se mit à pleurer contre lui.

Klaus baissa les yeux sur elle et lui massa la nuque d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il lui caressait le bras. Elle s'évanouit peu de temps après s'être nourrie et il la garda dans ses bras, attendant qu'elle revienne à elle. Elle était forte, plus forte que la plupart des jeunes vampires. Elle était restée dans sa chambre au lieu d'en sortir pour se nourrir de plus de serviteurs. Elle combattait ses désirs naturels et même si une petite partie de lui aurait voulu qu'elle abandonne le sang animal, il savait qu'elle perdrait la lumière qu'il aimait tant chez elle.

Comme elle savait à quoi s'attendre, sa deuxième transformation fut plus facile que la première. Certes, elle était submergée par la soif de sang et l'envie de déchirer le cou d'un serviteur, mais Klaus était toujours là. Il lui donnait un grand verre de sang pour calmer sa soif. Et lentement, le sang animal devint suffisant à la satisfaire. A la fin de la première semaine, elle était redevenue la Caroline que tous connaissaient.

* * *

Klaus était encore réticent à la laisser quitter ses terres sans lui, mais il la laissait seule à chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle aimait se promener dans les jardins et respirer l'air frais. Elle passait tellement de temps avec Klaus ; à discuter, à faire l'amour, à profiter de sa compagnie. Alors parfois, elle trouvait agréable d'être seule avec ses pensées.

Elle s'enfonçait dans les jardins lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher par-derrière.

- « Bonjour, Lady Caroline. C'est bien ça ? » interrogea Mary.

- « Bonjour. Oui c'est ça. Et vous êtes l'amie de Kol que j'ai vu à ma fête. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez toujours dans la propriété. Kol est dans le salon, si vous le cherchez » répondit Caroline avec prudence.

- « Ce n'est qu'une vieille connaissance. Tous les Originels le sont, en fait. Nous sommes très amis depuis plus de deux siècles » sourit Mary.

- « Ah. Je pense que je devrais rentrer. Vous revoir a été un plaisir. Bonne journée » fit Caroline avant de se diriger vers le manoir, n'ayant aucune envie de faire la connaissance de l'autre vampire.

- « Je dois dire que je n'avais encore jamais vu une humaine quitter la chambre du Seigneur Klaus en vie et encore moins transformée » railla Mary. « Il y en a eu des centaines, des milliers peut-être. Je suis la seule qu'il ait transformée. »

Caroline s'arrêta net dans son élan, le cœur serré. Ce devrait être pour cette raison qu'il l'avait regardé danser avec Kol le soir de la fête. Était-il jaloux de son frère ? Elle secoua la tête et chassa cette pensée. Klaus l'aimait et n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre. Il ne lui aurait jamais menti à ce sujet, pas même pour la protéger.

Caroline se tourna vers Mary.

- « Il vous a transformé ? » interrogea-t-elle avec scepticisme.

- « Oui. Nous étions très amoureux. Quand nous étions ensemble, il n'arrivait jamais à s'arrêter de m'embrasser » sourit Mary en se réjouissant de la douleur qui se lisait dans les yeux de Caroline.

La jeune fille se racla la gorge.

- « Ah, et s'il vous aimait tant, pourquoi n'est-il plus avec vous ? »

Mary regarda le sol et soupira dramatiquement.

- « Il a fini par se lasser de moi, je suppose, et il m'a oublié. Il fera de même avec toi. Ne te laisse pas berner par son attitude charmeuse et attentionnée. Il a séduit de nombreuses femmes et la plupart sont mortes. Les rares qui ont survécu ont fini avec le cœur brisé. »

Mary se tut. Ses dernières paroles n'étaient pas entièrement des mensonges.

- « Je vois. Ca a été très instructif mais je dois y aller. Bonne journée, Mary. »

Caroline retourna au manoir et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Klaus était assis sur le lit avec du fusain à la main et du papier devant lui.

- « Alors, mon cœur ? Comment a été ta promenade ? » s'enquit Klaus avec gentillesse.

Il avait attendu son retour avec impatience.

- « Intéressante » répondit-elle en s'approchant du lit.

- « Intéressante ? C'est-à-dire, _sweetheart_ ? » demanda-t-il d'un air confus.

Elle avait parcouru les jardins une centaine de fois au cours du mois passé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien avoir rendu sa balade si intéressante cette fois ?

- « Si je te pose une question sur ton passé, tu me jures que tu me diras la vérité ? » demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

- « Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Caroline ? »

- « Tu me diras la vérité même si tu sais que ça pourrait me blesser ? »

Klaus posa le fusain et le papier avant de se tourner vers elle. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et le releva.

- « Je répondrai à n'importe laquelle de tes questions. Je ne veux pas de secrets entre nous. Alors oui, même si la vérité pourrait te blesser, je vais être honnête. »

- « Tu as couché et t'es nourri de combien de filles avant de les tuer ? »

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle posait la question. Voulait-elle vraiment connaître la réponse ? Il était âgé de plus de sept cents ans. Pourtant, sa conversation avec Mary avait ravivé son manque de confiance en elle. Et avec sa récente transformation et ses émotions amplifiées, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger.

- « Oh, _sweetheart_, j'ai promis de répondre à ta question et je vais le faire, mais es-tu sûre de vouloir discuter de cela ? J'ai eu une très longue vie et j'ai souvent été très seul » répondit-il avec prudence.

Il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi le sujet était soulevé. Avait-elle vraiment envie de connaître son passé avec d'autres femmes ?

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

- « Dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Klaus la regarda attentivement et pencha la tête sur le côté en essayant de trouver les mots justes.

- « Quand j'étais humain, Tatia est la seule femme avec qui j'ai été intime. Après ma transformation et après avoir découvert que tu étais morte, je suis devenu un monstre. Tuer et me nourrir de sang était tout ce que je désirais. Très rapidement, j'ai commencé à emmener des femmes dans mon lit et oui, je me nourrissais d'elles avant de les tuer. Je ne peux pas te dire combien. Je suis désolé, Caroline. Ce n'est pas exactement ma plus grande fierté » expliqua-t-il.

- « Tu n'as jamais couché avec des vampires ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- « Si, mais pas autant. Tu es la seule femme que j'ai courtisé depuis ma transformation et la seule que j'ai aimé. Même avec Tatia, ce n'était pas de l'amour » déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Caroline sourit avec difficulté et haussa les épaules.

- « Et Mary ? » demanda-t-elle sans réussir à le regarder dans les yeux.

Klaus poussa un grognement et se leva du lit.

- « J'aurai dû le savoir » cracha-t-il. « Que t'a-t-elle dit ? »

Caroline secoua la tête et essaya d'accepter ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il la regarda avec insistance, attendant sa réponse.

- « Que t'a-t-elle dit ? » grogna-t-il en la saisissant par le bras.

- « Lâche-moi ! » cria Caroline en se levant d'un bond.

- « S'il te plaît, Caroline, réponds-moi. »

- « Elle m'a dit que tu l'as transformé, que tu l'aimais. Et que quand tu t'es lassée d'elle, tu l'as laissée tomber comme une vieille chaussette » fit-elle lentement. « C'est-ce que tu vas faire avec moi ? »

Elle avait prononcé cette question si doucement qu'il put à peine l'entendre.

Klaus écarquilla les yeux, blessé et furieux. Sans un mot, il se tourna et quitta la pièce.

Caroline se jeta sur le lit et se mit à pleurer, l'oreiller serré si fort entre ses mains que ses jointures blanchirent. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans un tel état. Elle l'avait réellement blessé. Combien de fois lui avait-il dit qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il l'aimait ? Pourquoi avait-elle douté de lui si vite ? Elle avait accepté d'être sa femme à peine semaine plus tôt et elle doutait déjà de son amour. Elle était furieuse de sa réaction.

Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers le miroir. Elle arrangea ses cheveux et lissa sa robe avant de partir à sa recherche.

Elle le trouva dans les jardins, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle s'approcha et se plaça derrière lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'elle appuya sa joue contre son dos, il poussa un petit soupir et elle le sentit se raidir.

- « Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. Mary m'a prise au dépourvu ce matin. Je ne contrôle pas encore tout à fait mes émotions. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, je ne doute pas de toi, de nous » fit-elle en se plaçant devant lui. « Dis quelque chose, Klaus, n'importe quoi. Je ne supporte pas que tu sois en colère contre moi. Je ne suis qu'une idiote et je me manque de confiance en moi. Tu mérites une femme plus forte. »

Klaus la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

- « Je ne pourrais jamais être en colère contre toi, mon cœur. Seulement, je ne veux pas que tu doutes de la seule chose dont je suis certain. Mon amour pour toi. Il est véritable et sincère. Lady Caroline, tu es femme la plus forte et la plus belle au monde. Je n'ai jamais voulu aucune autre femme comme je te veux toi. Et je ne voudrais jamais personne d'autre » déclara-t-il avec sincérité.

Les lèvres de Klaus effleurèrent à nouveau les siennes et Caroline ne put retenir un sourire.

- « Montre-moi combien tu me veux » murmura-t-elle d'un air séducteur.

Avec un petit rictus narquois, Klaus la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena au manoir en un clin d'œil.

Arrivés au sommet de l'escalier, ils ne perdirent pas de temps et arrachèrent leurs vêtements.

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à ne faire qu'un.

La nuit tombait lorsque Caroline quitta discrètement la chambre, laissant Klaus profondément endormi et entortillé dans les draps.

Caroline descendit les escaliers et alla dans les jardins. La personne qu'elle cherchait ne mis pas longtemps à émerger de la forêt.

- « Tu es encore sur mes terres, c'est courageux » déclara la jeune fille d'un ton calme.

- « _Tes terres_ ? Je croyais pourtant que ce manoir appartenait à Klaus. Tu n'es rien d'autre que sa maîtresse » siffla Mary.

Elle savait que ses mensonges n'avaient pas fonctionné. Caroline était plus forte qu'elle ne s'y était attendue, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à faire souffrir Klaus.

- « Klaus sera bientôt mon mari. Donc ce manoir est aussi le mien. Je te conseille de t'en aller et de ne jamais revenir » l'avertit Caroline.

- « Sinon quoi ? » s'esclaffa Mary. « Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'y obliger ? J'ai plusieurs siècles d'avance sur toi, bébé vampire ! Je n'aurais peut-être jamais son cœur, mais je vais adorer arracher le tien de ta poitrine ! »

Mary bondit sur Caroline et la plaqua au sol. La jeune fille repoussa Mary de toutes ses forces et la précipita dans les rosiers.

- « Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aime ? » rit sombrement Mary. « Tu es une imbécile ! »

Caroline se jeta sur elle et la fit tomber. Elles luttaient et roulaient sur le sol lorsque Klaus et Elijah accoururent, suivis par Kol et Rebekah.

- « Mary ! » s'exclama Klaus.

Mary leva les yeux, surprise d'entendre son nom, et donna involontairement l'avantage à Caroline. Celle-ci saisit le pieu caché sous sa robe et attaché à sa jambe. Sans hésiter, elle le plongea dans le cœur de Mary.

Klaus aida Caroline à se relever et la prit dans ses bras.

- « Tu es venue ici en sachant parfaitement qu'elle serait là. Pourquoi ? Elle était plus âgée et plus forte que toi » la réprimanda-t-il.

Caroline le regarda avec un sourire.

- « Non. Je t'ai toi et ton amour me rend plus forte que cette pitoyable garce » répliqua-t-elle en regardant le cadavre devenir gris. « Maintenant, ramène-moi à notre lit. »

Klaus sourit et lui embrassa le sommet de la tête avant de la porter jusqu'à leur chambre.

Caroline ne regrettait pas d'avoir tué Mary. Cela risquait de changer le futur, mais elle déculpabilisait à l'idée de laisser Kol en vie lorsqu'il devrait normalement être enfermé dans son cercueil. La mort de Mary justifiait la vie de Kol.

Elle passa la nuit en sécurité dans les bras de Klaus. Caroline l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Un amour de cette puissance leur donnait à tous les deux la force d'affronter n'importe quoi. Cette nuit-là, elle lui fit la promesse de ne plus jamais douter de leur amour.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes furent passées dans le bonheur. Kol et Caroline se rapprochaient de jour en jour. Il aimait lui apprendre à se battre ainsi que l'emmener en ville. Caroline passait aussi du temps avec Elijah, à lire des vieux livres et à apprendre les traditions de l'époque où elle vivait. Il se plaisait à lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Kol ramenait régulièrement des femmes au manoir. Il en faisait parader certaines pendant plusieurs jours tandis que d'autres ne venaient que tard dans la soirée et ne restaient qu'une nuit. Et ces soirs-là, tous n'avaient d'autre choix que d'essayer d'ignorer les bruits provenant de sa chambre.

Caroline regarda Rebekah, accompagné de Matthew, se faufiler discrètement dans sa chambre. Ils semblaient beaucoup s'apprécier et à la grande surprise de Caroline, leur relation était rapidement passée au niveau supérieur.

- « Il est incroyable, Caroline ! J'adore être avec lui ! » lui avait dit Rebekah.

Caroline appréciait Matthew mais elle voyait la façon dont il regardait son amie. Ce n'était pas avec admiration, plutôt avec désir. Toutefois, elle gardait cela pour elle. Rebekah n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse et Klaus aurait immédiatement tué le jeune homme.

- « Il a l'air d'être gentil, mais je crois que Klaus est un peu agacé de voir sa sœur fréquenter le jardinier. Il trouve ça plutôt scandaleux » avait- ri Caroline. « Je vais faire en sorte qu'il reste loin de Matthew, mais soyez discrets. »

- « Ne t'en fais pas. Matthew est humain ; je ne laisserai jamais mon frère lui faire du mal » avait répondu Rebekah d'un air sérieux.

* * *

Après une séance d'entraînement au combat à l'épée, Caroline et Kol se promenaient dans les jardins. Elle l'avait supplié de lui enseigner cette technique, Klaus lui ayant dit que son frère adorait cela.

- « C'est une belle journée » déclara Caroline. « Tu vas en ville ce soir ? »

- « Bien sûr ! Il y a toujours une jolie demoiselle qui a besoin de moi » rit Kol.

- « Comme si tu allais la sauver. C'est toi que les filles devraient fuir. »

- « Je me souviens pas de t'avoir dit que mon intention était de les sauver » la taquina Kol.

- « Oh, Kol. Quand te décideras-tu à te caser ? A tomber amoureux et à laisser ta manie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge derrière toi ? »

- « J'aime beaucoup trop les femmes pour me caser, chérie » s'exclama-t-il.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits provenant d'un buisson à proximité.

Kol arrêta Caroline et s'avança lentement.

Il se glissa silencieusement vers les buissons et les arracha du sol, dévoilant une Rebekah nue à cheval sur Matthew.

- « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » grogna Kol.

Il poussa Rebekah du jeune homme et le souleva par la peau du cou.

Aussitôt, Caroline appela Klaus en hurlant. Il était dans la bibliothèque avec Elijah. En un éclair, les deux frères se tenaient sur le seuil du manoir.

- « Arrête-le ! » cria Caroline à Klaus.

Il regarda le garçon suspendu en l'air par la poigne de Kol. Celui-ci était de plus en plus furieux et hurlait que Matthew avait violé sa sœur.

Les bras croisées, Klaus se contenta d'observer. Il remarqua la nudité de sa sœur et grommela entre ses dents. Caroline le poussa vers Matthew, le regard suppliant. Quant à Rebekah, elle tentait désespérément d'enfiler sa robe.

- « Tu es un homme mort ! » hurla Kol.

Enfin, Klaus s'avança et obligea son frère à lâcher le jeune homme qui s'étouffait. Matthew s'effondra en se frottant la gorge et tenta de retrouver son souffle. Il s'éloigna presque en rampant des Originels.

Rebekah, enfin habillée, courut vers Matthew. Elle tomba à genoux et le prit dans ses bras. Elle essayait de le réconforter mais sa présence sembler l'effrayer encore plus.

- « Laissez-nous tranquilles ! Vous tous ! Je suis une adulte ! Il ne m'a pas forcé à faire quoi que ce soit ! » s'écria-t-elle d'un air rageur.

- « Est-ce vrai ? Notre petite sœur est une catin ! » rétorqua Kol en levant les yeux au ciel et en s'éloignant.

Reprenant son souffle, Matthew repoussa Rebekah et se leva.

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Tu me plaît mais pas à ce point-là ! » siffla-t-il en regardant Rebekah dans les yeux avec colère.

- « Quoi ? » murmura-t-elle, frappée droit au cœur par ses paroles. « Je croyais que tu tenais à moi. »

- « Chérie, tu es une vraie beauté mais tu ne vaux pas ma vie » rétorqua-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Rebekah sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle avait perdu un autre homme à cause de ses frères surprotecteurs. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule et elle se tourna pour voir qu'elle appartenait à Caroline.

- « Je suis désolée. Il a tort. Tu vaux plus que sa vie pathétique. L'homme qu'il te faut est quelque part, c'est promis. »

- « S'il te plaît, je veux juste être seule » murmura Rebekah en se dirigeant vers le manoir.

Klaus regarda sa sœur disparaître dans l'entrée et en un clin d'œil, il apparut devant Matthew. Caroline jeta un regard à Elijah et haussa les épaules avant de suivre Rebekah à l'intérieur. Elijah rejoignit son frère.

- « J'espère que tu comprends, c'est notre devoir de venger l'honneur de notre sœur. Rien de personnel, mon pote » déclara Klaus.

Matthew écarquilla les yeux de peur.

Elijah se plaça derrière le jeune homme. Klaus le regarda avec un sourire et haussa les sourcils. D'un geste rapide, son frère brisa le cou de Matthew.

Ils ordonnèrent à un serviteur hypnotisé de faire brûler son corps et il ne fut plus jamais mentionné. Pour ce que Rebekah en savait, l'humain s'était enfui.

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

**Vraiment désolée pour ceux qui appréciaient Matthew, mais ce n'était pas le bon. Je vous assure que Rebekah trouvera bientôt son âme-soeur =) Il n'est d'ailleurs pas impossible que vous connaissiez cette personne ;-)**

**A part ça, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la mort de Mary (qui n'a finalement pas réussi à détruire notre couple préféré !) ? De la relation entre Klaus et Caroline ? De la mort de Matthew ?**

**Un petit indice sur le prochain chapitre ? Du blanc, de l'amour et des voeux. Je vous laisse deviner ;-)  
**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire, de me suivre et de me donner leur avis ! Vous êtes adorables !  
**

**Bisous et à bientôt !**


	22. Chapitre 22

**N/A : Hello !**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous avez passé un bon dimanche de Pâques (avec plein de chocolat XD).**

**Encore une fois, encore un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ca fait chaud au coeur ! J'espère que ce chapitre, qui marque un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire, vous plaira !**

**Merci à choubichou (merci beaucoup !), Spoiled Child (j'adore ton pseudo =), GilmoreGossip (eh si, ils ont eu leur bonheur !), Cha'Klaroline (oh c'est trop gentil !), Analissa (rassure-toi, ils ont encore du bonheur en vue !), viik (mouahahaha ;-), laura (ouaip du mariage en vue !), Guest (aïe tu risques d'être déçue), MARiiN3 (oh merci beaucoup !), Lea Michaelson (la garce est morte ouip ;-), So-darkCorleone (oh merci adorable lectrice =), Ca'ssou1993 (mais non, tu es une gentille lectrice ;-), linea (ouaip, Matthew a été deg avec Rebekah), Guest (la suite est là !), Emma (j'adore lire ce genre de review !), Tchoupi95 (ses frères sont… ouais surprotecteurs XD, Bianca (thank you sweetie!), Alysson (oh thank you), blood-of-vampire (yeah Caroline is badass!), MlleZiik (merci), Elina (Klaus romantique… =), Miss Eddington (c'est gentil !), Melavys72 (je déteste Mary aussi), Nomie (oh merci), DiaboloHell6158 (oh merci !), Klaroliiiine (c'est gentil !), Andrea (merci), Pattenrond (c'est gentil), Lil Chan (mais de rien ;-), Liza (c'est gentil =), Maria (merci beaucoup), Lexi (oh c'est gentil !), cherry-fanning (ça me fait super plaisir =) et Guest (merci beaucoup !).**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Une semaine plus tard, Caroline s'aperçut que Klaus se comportait étrangement. Il avait été en ville plus souvent que d'habitude et quand il était au manoir, il semblait l'éviter la journée. Cependant, leurs nuits étaient toujours parfaites et Caroline avait décidé d'arrêter de le harceler de questions.

Une fois encore, Caroline se réveilla seule. Après une semaine à avoir été évitée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être de mauvaise humeur.

- « Rebekah ! » appela-t-elle en quittant sa chambre et entrant dans celle de Rebekah.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama son amie en se redressant sur son lit.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que Klaus a été en ville presque tous les jours cette semaine ? » interrogea Caroline avec impatience.

- « Oh, je croyais que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé. Ecoute, ne te vexe pas, mais j'ai besoin de mon quota de sommeil » répondit Rebekah en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Elle fermait les yeux lorsque sa couette fut arrachée.

- « Dis-le-moi ! » lui ordonna Caroline.

- « Très bien ! Il savait que tu finirais par me le demander. Il te prépare une surprise. Une fête pour ta transformation » répondit son amie en bâillant.

- « Quoi ? Je suis transformée depuis un mois ! »

- « Je ne questionne pas les décisions de mon frère. Je t'ai déjà choisi une robe. La fête aura lieu ce soir » expliqua Rebekah en se rendormant.

Caroline quitta la chambre et partit à la recherche de Klaus ; en vain. Elle essaya de trouver Kol et Elijah mais ils étaient absents aussi. Ils l'évitaient, elle en était certaine.

La journée fut longue et Rebekah l'occupa dans le manoir avec des tâches inutiles. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de s'échapper et de s'en aller, Rebekah la rattrapait et la retenait avec des raisonnements étranges.

- « Nous devons nous habiller pour la fête » s'exclama-t-elle en la tirant à l'étage après le dîner.

Elles avaient dîné seules, les trois hommes étant toujours absents.

Caroline s'assit sur le lit de Rebekah et se brossa les cheveux en se demandant comment serait sa robe. Pourquoi Klaus organisait-il une fête pour célébrer sa transformation ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, mais s'il voulait lui faire une surprise, elle n'allait pas le décevoir.

- « Je peux voir ma robe ? » demanda Caroline en s'appliquant le peu de maquillage à leur disposition à cette époque.

Ses produits de beauté du futur lui manquaient.

Caroline eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque Rebekah lui présenta une robe magnifique. Elle semblait sortir d'un conte de fées. Faite de soie crème, elle était recouverte de dentelle sur les manches et sur le bustier. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que quelque chose d'aussi splendide pouvait exister.

- « Klaus l'a vu ? » interrogea-t-elle, émerveillée.

- « Non, il m'a laissé le soin de choisir ta robe. La couturière a travaillé dur. »

Caroline se glissa dans la robe avec l'aide de deux servantes.

Le soleil se couchait lorsque Caroline et Rebekah allèrent dans les jardins. Ils étaient éclairés par des torches et des bougies placées un peu partout. C'était à couper le souffle. Le soleil couchant ne faisait qu'ajouter à la beauté du lieu. Caroline fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun invité. Il n'y avait personne hormis Elijah et Kol. Ils étaient élégamment vêtus.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Klaus. Il se tenait sous une arche en bois drapée de magnifiques soies blanches et ceinte de fleurs sauvages. De somptueux candélabres surmontés de hautes bougies étaient placés tout autour.

Klaus lui sourit et elle sentit Rebekah lui effleurer le bras.

- « N'oublie pas cela » fit-elle en lui donnant un énorme bouquet de roses.

Le souffle coupé, Caroline sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Ce n'était pas une célébration de sa transformation, c'était quelque chose dont elle n'avait jamais osé rêver. Et c'était Klaus qui avait tout organisé. Il était vraiment parfait pour elle. En se dirigeant vers lui, elle adressa un sourire à Kol et Elijah. Ils allaient être ses frères pour de bon. Elle aurait aimé que son père soit là pour la conduire à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ferma les yeux et s'adressa silencieusement à son père, lui disant combien lui et sa mère lui manquaient. Elle s'arrêta en atteignant son fiancé.

Elle avala sa salive et prit sa main en tremblant. Il n'y avait aucun prêtre, seulement Klaus et elle. Ses frères et sœur se tenaient à quelques mètres et regardaient en silence.

- « Caroline, tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir la chance de te revoir après t'avoir perdu la première fois. J'ai alors su que tu étais faite pour moi, que tu étais ma meilleure moitié. C'est pour cette raison que lorsque tu m'es revenue, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais te laisser t'en aller. Sans toi, je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même. Je te donne ma parole de passer chaque jour à te protéger et à t'aimer. Je t'aime, Caroline. Pour toujours et à jamais » déclara Klaus d'une voix confiante.

Elle sourit largement, les yeux brillants de larmes. Ses mains se mirent à trembler lorsqu'il glissa la bague en or à son annulaire, là où se trouvait déjà l'anneau de fiançailles.

Rebekah donna à Caroline une bague en or pour Klaus et prit son bouquet. Elle n'avait pas préparé ses vœux, tout cela était si inattendu. Pourtant, elle n'en eut pas besoin, son cœur parla à sa place.

- « Niklaus, tu m'as offert quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir avoir. Quand je me suis transformée pour la première fois, j'étais certaine de ne jamais pouvoir tomber amoureuse et me marier, mais voilà. J'ai tout ça. Tu fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde chaque jour où je suis à tes côtés. Peu importe ce à quoi nous devrons faire face, je serais toujours avec toi. Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais » lui confia-t-elle avant de glisser l'anneau à son doigt.

Très vite, il la tira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

Kol se racla bruyamment la gorge. Caroline s'écarta en riant tandis que Klaus lançait un regard noir à son frère.

- « Félicitations ! » s'exclama Rebekah.

Elle serra son amie dans ses bras et Elijah mit une tape dans le dos de Klaus. Ils retournèrent tous à l'intérieur du manoir et abandonnèrent les nouveaux mariés sous le clair de lune.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as organisé tout ça. Tu es incroyable ! » s'enthousiasma Caroline.

- « Danse avec moi » répondit Klaus en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et avaient commencé à danser lorsqu'elle entendit de la musique provenant de l'autre côté du jardin. Elle jeta un regard et vit qu'il y avait un énorme orchestre.

- « Oh non, sérieux » rit-elle en nichant son visage dans son cou.

- « Je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi » murmura-t-il. « Je t'aime, Caroline Mikaelson. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me rends heureux. »

Caroline se contenta de sourire.

- « Tu es absolument ravissante ce soir, _sweetheart_ » ajouta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il remarqua les larmes prêtes à déborder de ses yeux. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et interrompit leur danse.

- « Pourquoi pleures-tu, mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- « Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que… je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir être si heureuse. Merci pour tout » répondit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Ils passèrent ce qui leur sembla des heures à danser et à s'embrasser sous le ciel sombre de la nuit avant de monter dans leur chambre.

Caroline avait fait l'amour à Klaus d'innombrables fois pendant ces deux derniers mois, mais ce soir-là, ce fut différent. Il y avait de l'amour pur, intense et affamé. Ils restèrent enfermés dans leur chambre pendant deux jours et Rebekah s'assura que de la nourriture et du sang leur furent apporté. Klaus avait donné l'ordre strict de ne pas les déranger.

* * *

- « Caroline, je veux que tu saches que je ne te cacherai jamais rien. J'ai vu beaucoup d'hommes mariés qui ne faisaient pas confiance à leur femme, mais je ne serais pas l'un d'eux. Promets-moi que nous n'aurons aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. »

Caroline était allongée dans les bras de Klaus qui lui caressait le dos. Sa tête était posée sur son torse et sa jambe nue enroulée autour de sa taille.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir de secrets pour Klaus et pourtant, elle en avait. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui parler d'Elena et de sa malédiction, mais elle redoutait cela plus que tout.

- « Je serais toujours honnête avec toi et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je te l'ai caché parce que je ne trouvais pas le bon moment pour te le dire. J'avais peur, mais il est temps que tu saches la vérité » déclara-t-elle lentement, l'air inquiet.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant sur le lit, concentré sur ses paroles.

- « Je t'ai dit que nous nous connaissons dans le futur et que nous ne sommes pas très amis. Je t'ai aussi dit que c'est Elijah qui m'a envoyé ici parce qu'il pensait que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre » commença-t-elle.

- « Mon frère avait entièrement raison sur ce point » sourit Klaus.

- « Oui » poursuivit-elle en souriant. « Tu dois savoir que nous n'étions pas amis parce que tu étais mon pire ennemi. »

Elle le sentit se raidir. Elle lui avait parlé du futur, celui où il avait tué tous ses amis. Il n'était pas surpris, seulement déçu.

Caroline fit glisser ses doigts sur son torse et prit une profonde inspiration.

- « Ma meilleure amie est le sosie. C'est comme ça que je t'ai rencontré. Tu es venu pour… »

- « Quoi ?! » l'interrompit-il en criant.

Il se redressa et se raidit.

- « Je n'ai pas cessé de chercher le sosie et tu ne me dis cela que maintenant ? »

- « S'il te plaît, calme-toi. Elle ne naîtra pas avant deux siècles. Je pensais que ça me laissait pas mal de temps pour te le dire. »

Il poussa un petit soupir et se détendit lentement.

- « Vais-je rompre ma malédiction ? » demanda-t-il avec impatience.

Caroline le regarda et répondit :

- « Oui. »

Les yeux de Klaus s'illuminèrent et il eut un grand sourire. Il la serra contre lui.

- « Donc' non seulement je vais avoir l'honneur de passer l'éternité avec la femme que j'aime, mais en plus de cela, je vais devenir un hybride. Je suis un homme heureux,_ sweetheart_. »

- « Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir » fit-elle en le regardant avec hésitation.

- « Quoi, mon cœur ? » interrogea-t-il, toujours enchanté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- « Tu ne pourras pas avoir ton armée d'hybrides si tu sacrifies le sosie » déclara-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec confusion et elle poursuivit en lui expliquant qu'il avait besoin du sang d'Elena.

- « Evidemment. Ma mère veut que je passe l'éternité seul ! » cracha-t-il.

- « Tu ne seras pas seul. Tu m'as moi et ta famille » sourit-elle.

Klaus essaya de lui retourner son sourire mais la colère brillait dans ses yeux.

- « Je ne vais pas te laisser la tuer. C'est ma meilleure amie ! J'ai parlé avec Elijah et il est à la recherche d'un moyen de la garder en vie après le sacrifice. A mon époque, elle a été sauvée par un sort qui a tué son père et tu as pu te servir de son sang. »

Il pencha la tête vers elle.

- « Alors tu as vu mes hybrides ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Oui, le garçon que je… fréquentais était un loup-garou. Tu l'as transformé en hybride » répondit-elle avec tristesse.

Tyler ne lui manquait pas, mais elle détestait le fait que Klaus ressente toujours le besoin d'avoir son armée d'hybrides alors qu'elle était à ses côtés.

- « Je vois. Je suppose que j'aurais dû deviner qu'une femme aussi belle que toi devait avoir des admirateurs. Nous parlerons de l'avenir plus tard. Comme tu l'as dit, nous avons un certain temps devant nous pour trouver un plan qui nous satisfera tous les deux. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et elle grimpa sur lui.

Elle déposa une traînée de baisers sur son torse avant de s'interrompre. Elle avait une question impossible à ignorer.

- « Promets-moi que tuer le sosie ou un autre de mes amis ne fera partie d'aucun plan. »

Klaus la regarda pensivement. Il ne pouvait se ficher plus d'une jeune fille dont le seul but de l'existence était d'être sacrifiée, mais il aimait Caroline. Il ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait.

- « C'est promis, mon cœur. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que j'ai besoin d'elle vivante » répondit-il avec sincérité.

Ils n'en reparlèrent plus jamais. Ils avaient beaucoup trop d'autres choses, plus agréables, à faire pour passer le temps.

Mikael était mort, le sosie ne naîtrait pas avant deux cents ans, et ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble.

* * *

**1702-1863**

Klaus et Caroline furent inséparables. Ils voyagèrent et elle apprit de nouvelles langues. Tant qu'elle était avec lui, elle était heureuse. Ses frères et sœur restaient le plus souvent avec eux mais parfois, ils partaient seuls quelques années. Caroline aimait la façon dont Klaus prenait soin d'elle, la traitant comme sa reine, mais quand il sortait sans elle, il redevenait la créature la plus redoutée au monde.

Il l'aimait, la respectait et n'essayait donc jamais de la changer. Au début du dix-neuvième siècle, elle commença à se nourrir d'humains pour ensuite guérir et hypnotiser. Toutefois, cela restait plutôt rare. Quand ils vivaient dans de grandes villes où le sang animal frais était plus difficile à trouver, elle trouvait ce moyen plus simple. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle essayait à chaque fois de trouver quelqu'un de violent et cruel.

Klaus aimait la regarder se nourrir d'humains ; il la trouvait adorable lorsqu'elle les hypnotisait avec une histoire stupide pour expliquer leurs blessures. Elle était toujours la lumière de ses ténèbres.

Lui se nourrissait jusqu'à la mort de ses victimes et elle ne lui avait jamais demandé de changer. Il savait qu'elle préférait qu'il les hypnotise et les laisse vivre, et de temps en temps, il le faisait. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Des ennemis apparaissaient parfois, mais ils ne parvenaient jamais à s'approcher suffisamment de Caroline pour lui faire du mal. Klaus s'en assurait. Les années qu'ils passèrent ensemble furent merveilleuses, bien plus que ce qu'ils auraient jamais pu imaginer. Elle lui raconta tout de sa vie dans le futur. Du moins, tout ce qui s'était passé avant sa transformation. Elle ne lui parla jamais des Salvatore, de Katherine ou de lui venant à Mystic Falls pour rompre sa malédiction. Et elle était soulagée qu'il n'ait jamais posé de questions.

* * *

**1864**

- « Klaus, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose » déclara Caroline.

Ils étaient étendus dans leur lit avec vue sur les champs verdoyants de la campagne anglaise.

- « Oui, _sweethear_t ? » fit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Il ne se lassait pas de l'embrasser, même après toutes ces années.

- « Je suis prête à te parler de ma première transformation. Je tiens à ce que tu saches comment c'est arrivé » répondit-elle avec prudence.

Elle obtint immédiatement son attention. Il avait toujours voulu l'interroger sur son passé mais s'était dit qu'il valait mieux attendre. Elle lui raconterait quand elle serait prête. Il se redressa avec attention et sourit, lui faisant signe de continuer.

Elle fut heureuse de voir qu'il était si impatient d'entendre le reste de l'histoire. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir et commença :

- « J'ai été transformée par Katherine. Katerina. »

Klaus serra les dents d'un air furieux. Voyant la colère remplir son regard, elle saisit sa main.

- « Mais je sais où elle est. Je sais où tu peux la trouver et la tuer. »

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Alors en effet, nous faisons un petit (même gros) bond dans le temps pour attérir en 1864. Ca promet du Salvatore ;-) J'espère que ce nouveau tournant vous plaît (il était temps que l'histoire avance un peu !).**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé du mariage ? Du saut dans le temps ? Et surtout... du projet de Caroline d'éliminer Katherine ?**

**Sur une note un peu moins positive, je reçois un peu moins de reviews qu'avant. L'histoire vous plaît toujours ? Et si non, pourquoi ? Etant donné que le nombre de vues à chaque chapitre augmente, je me pose des questions !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre et de me soutenir (je vous adore !). **

**A bientôt !**


	23. Chapitre 23

**N/A : Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine =)**

**Un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent. Vous avez pris le temps de me laisser un encouragement et j'apprécie énormément ! J'ai été ravie de voir que vous avez aimé le mariage ! C'était un grand tournant dans leur relation, il fallait qu'il soit parfait !  
**

**noemieb85, Tchetchilia, GilmoreGossip, Klaroline-Chair, KlarolineIsTheBest, Spoiled Child, Cha'Klaroline, aelita48 (ne t'en fais pas pour les Salvatore), siara693 (contente que le mariage t'ait plu), SeleniaKlaroline (oh merci beaucoup), Ana (leurs vœux t'ont plu ? Génial !), Klaroline (oh merci), Rose (on verra bien ce qui arrive à Katherine =), LovelyNad13 (oh c'est gentil !), Sifaoui (la suite est là =), TeamKlaroline (cool =), viik (la suite est là =), teresa (oh je me sens honorée du coup !), Alysson (thank you so much!), Analissa (je suis tout à fait d'accord pour Damon), Adeline.L (contente que le saut dans le temps te plaise !), linea (ah ah, surprise !), , Lea Michaelson, Tchoupi95, Mel023, Bianca (yes, everything =), blood-of-vampire (oh thank you!), Guest (bisous à toi =), laura (merci !), Cassandre (j'en suis heureuse =), Saphira (oh merci beaucoup adorable lectrice !), Valentine (merci beaucoup !), Adriana (non la fin est encore loin, rassure-toi =), DreamerofLove (yep, Caroline a la classe !), Ocane (oh merci beaucoup !), CherryOnTheCake (la suite est là =), Guest (j'apprécie beaucoup ta review =), Cline (contente que ça t'intéresse de plus en plus !), So-darkCorleone, Guest (oh thank you sweetie!), Leila (tu es vraiment adorable =), Smizekk (merci !), EternalKlaroline (la meilleure, sérieux ? Merci !), fan de toi (oh merci beaucoup !), Morgane (un grand merci à toi miss !), Lau (et ça fait plaisir à lire =), MissEdgington, carthal (ne t'en fais pas, la suite est là =), Edabell09 (oh merci beaucoup miss !), lilith-tw-vd-hp, Galswinthe (merci beaucoup !), Emilie (tout ton temps libre ? Wow !), Mary Caroline (ton pseudo a-t-il un rapport avec la fic ?), Arsino (si il va y avoir encore un peu de tendresse ;-), chploux (la suite est là =), Ashly1Rose (alors là, un grand merci à toi !), Guest (merci !), Guest (c'est gentil !), SoChic356 (oh merci beaucoup !) et misslacro (la suite est là ;-).**

**Un grand merci à vous, gentils lecteurs ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

Une fois arrivés à Mystic Falls, ils trouvèrent Katherine assez facilement. Caroline savait qu'elle vivait chez les Salvatore. Klaus voulait la tuer immédiatement mais il avait promis à Caroline qu'il attendrait la mort de Stefan et Damon. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de changer leur avenir plus que nécessaire. Elle les laisserait mourir, comme c'était prévu, puis capturerait Katherine.

S'ils tuaient Katherine maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas la transformer et faire des ravages à Mystic Falls dans le futur. Caroline aimait l'idée que Klaus soit celui qui la transformerait dans sa prochaine vie.

Katherine ne serait plus là pour narguer les deux frères et Klaus avait promis d'assurer la sécurité de ses amis contre toutes conséquences de leurs actions. Elle se sentait bien mieux en sachant cela.

Caroline était écœurée par ce qu'elle avait vu des frères et de leur relation avec Katherine. Klaus et Caroline observaient les Salvatore depuis quelques semaines maintenant et elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de briser le cou de Katherine pour la laisser aux mains de Klaus.

Caroline avait regardé la relation entre les deux frères s'émietter lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que de la haine et de la jalousie. Savoir que cela se reproduirait avec Elena la rendait triste.

Rebekah les avait suivi à Mystic Falls et se cachait dans une cabane à proximité. Kol et Elijah, quant à eux, voyageaient à travers le pays depuis une dizaine d'années.

Klaus et Caroline observaient discrètement dans l'ombre, dissimulés par la forêt qui bordait le manoir des Salvatore. Katherine et Damon se promenaient dans les jardins tandis que Stefan, assis à l'intérieur, les fusillait du regard depuis sa fenêtre. Caroline était consternée par la façon dont Damon essayait de plaire à Katherine. Il était tellement plus gentil et plus doux que le Damon qu'elle connaissait, mais en fait, ce n'était pas si différent de la façon dont il se comportait avec Elena.

- « Belle journée, n'est-ce pas, Mr Salvatore ? » fit Katherine d'un ton poli.

- « Appelez-moi Damon, Miss Katherine. C'est à mon père qu'on s'adresse comme Mr Salvatore. Certainement que vous n'avez pas l'intention de lui tenir le bras et de vous promener avec lui dans ces magnifiques jardins » la taquina-t-il.

Katherine battit des cils et lui sourit.

- « Non, je n'en ai pas l'intention » rit-elle.

Ils s'esclaffèrent quelques secondes puis elle poursuivit.

- « Peut-être que nous pourrions inviter votre frère à se joindre à nous pour le reste de l'après-midi ? » demanda -t-elle un peu trop innocemment au goût de Caroline.

Celle-ci poussa un soupir agacé.

- « Stupide garce » murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle détourna son regard du couple pour le tourner vers Klaus.

- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne peux pas la mettre en pièces sur-le-champ ! » grogna-t-il en regardant Katherine flirter avec Damon à seulement quelques mètres de lui.

Caroline lui frotta le torse d'une main apaisante et tira son visage vers le sien.

- « Je te l'ai dit, Damon et Stefan sont sous ma protection. Si tu leur fais du mal ou quelque chose qui empêcherait leur transformation, tu devras m'en répondre » l'avertit-elle.

- « Ah oui ? Et tu penses que j'ai peur de toi, Mme Mikaelson ? » railla-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

- « Si jamais tu veux goûter mes lèvres et sentir mon corps contre le tien » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton séducteur, ses mains glissant le long de son torse vers son entrejambe, « il serait très sage de me craindre. »

Klaus plissa les yeux et en un clin d'œil, elle était allongée sur le sol, le corps musclé de l'Originel pesant sur le sien.

- « Alors je crains ta colère plus que tout au monde » chuchota-t-il en glissant ses mains sous sa robe et en caressant ses jambes.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes tandis que ses doigts remontaient lentement ses cuisses. Caroline, quant à elle, se débattait avec la fermeture de son pantalon.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » fit la voix de Katherine.

Klaus s'écarta légèrement de Caroline. Ils étaient à peine dissimulés par la forêt et ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'être découverts par Katherine ou les Salvatore.

- « Une bête sauvage, je pense. Il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer » décida Damon.

Ils firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers le manoir. Katherine marchait avec lui mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards en arrière, comme si elle sentait que quelqu'un les observait.

Katherine et Damon entrèrent dans le manoir et Caroline se mit à rire.

- « Elle a raison, tu sais » déclara-t-elle.

Klaus avait repris là où les choses s'étaient arrêtées en lui arrachant sa robe mais il s'interrompit. Il leva les yeux vers elle et haussa les sourcils.

- « Tu es une bête sauvage » railla-t-elle.

Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

- « Oui, mais je suis ta bête sauvage. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas l'impression que cela te déplaise, mon cœur. »

* * *

Klaus, Caroline et Rebekah observaient et attendaient. Caroline avait senti sa colère et son agacement grandir à mesure qu'elle voyait comment Katherine traitaient les deux frères. Enfin, les gens de la ville décidèrent de passer à l'action. Les trois vampires s'assurèrent de rester à distance, cachés dans la forêt.

Tout se déroula très vite. Ils virent Katherine être jetée à l'arrière d'un wagon qui s'éloignait du manoir. Klaus avait beaucoup aimé regarder les hommes la traiter brutalement.

- « Je vais les suivre. Je vais la libérer et l'amener à la cabane. Rebekah et toi allez m'attendre là-bas » ordonna-t-il à Caroline en l'embrassant sur les lèvres avant de disparaître en un clin d'œil.

Caroline examina Stefan qui regardait le wagon s'éloigner avec Katherine à l'intérieur. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Jonathan Gilbert s'approcher de Pearl. Caroline avait observé la ville pendant plusieurs semaines et la relation qu'Anna avait avec sa mère était quelque chose qu'elle enviait. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passer.

- « Je dois l'aider » murmura-t-elle.

Assise par terre, Rebekah avait l'air de profondément s'ennuyer. Quand elle entendit son amie lui parler, elle ouvrit les yeux.

- « Es-tu devenue folle ? Nik me tuera si je te laisse aller là-bas. Le conseil va t'assassiner avec les autres. »

- « Reste-ici ou viens m'aider. Tu as le choix ! » rétorqua Caroline avant de se diriger vers Anna.

Il était trop tard ; Jonathan Gilbert baissa les yeux sur sa boussole pointée droit vers Pearl. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompu par Caroline qui apparut devant lui.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et recula. Caroline se tourna et murmura :

- « Prenez Anna et partez d'ici ! »

Pearl la regarda d'un air à la fois effrayé et reconnaissant. Sans hésiter, elle se détourna et saisit Anna par le bras. En un clin d'œil, elles disparurent dans l'obscurité.

- « Nous en avons un autre ! » cria Jonathan Gilbert.

Le Conseil revint sur ses pas et tira sur Caroline. Elle avait espéré être plus rapide mais la balle la frappa au ventre. Elle s'effondra dans la boue.

Rebekah apparut et se contenta d'assommer Jonathan. On lui avait dit de ne pas tuer les membres du Conseil ; ils étaient les ancêtres des amis de Caroline.

Rebekah reçut deux balles dans le dos. Avec un grognement de douleur, elle se réfugia dans la forêt. Sous ses yeux, ils jetèrent Caroline à l'arrière d'un autre wagon et partirent vers l'église. Elle bouillait de rage. Elle devait aider sa sœur mais n'ayant pas le droit de tuer d'humains, elle n'était pas d'un grand secours. Elle devait trouver Nik.

* * *

Klaus avait assisté au meurtre des Salvatore. Il avait attendu et quelques instants plus tard, Katherine avait été libérée du wagon. Il la vit donner la pierre de lune à George Lockwood.

Il sourit et se dirigea vers eux.

- « Bonsoir, Katerina. Tu m'avais manqué. »

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et son visage se figea de terreur.

- « Klaus ! »

Elle essaya de s'enfuir dans la forêt mais elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa vitesse d'Originel. Il la rattrapa rapidement et lui brisa le cou. Il laissa tomber son corps inerte qui frappa lourdement le sol puis fit volte-face dans la direction où Lockwood fuyait. En clin d'œil, il apparut devant l'homme terrifié.

- « Je crois que ceci m'appartient, mon pote » déclara Klaus, le regard posé sur la main de Lockwood. « Vois-tu, on m'a demandé de te laisser en vie, mais je n'ai jamais été très doué pour suivre les ordres. Je préfère les donner. Et d'ailleurs, il existe des moyens de te souffrir qui ne te tueront pas. »

- « Vous croyez que je vais vous donner la pierre aussi facilement ? » rétorqua l'homme en ignorant sa peur.

Klaus se mit à rire.

- « Alors je suppose que je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu. »

Klaus bondit et plaqua l'homme contre un arbre, lui brisant le bras. La pierre de lune glissa de sa paume.

Klaus l'abandonna à ses hurlements de douleur et récupéra le petit objet.

- « T'inquiète, tu vas survivre. »

Il retourna au corps de Katherine, le jeta sur son épaule et courut à la cabane où ils s'étaient cachés. Quand il arriva, il déposa le corps sans aucune douceur. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et fut déconcerté de ne trouver aucun signe de Rebekah ou de Caroline. Il leur avait pourtant fermement ordonné de retourner ici et d'attendre.

- « Pourquoi ne font-elles jamais ce qu'on leur dit ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

- « Nik ! » l'appela Rebekah en entrant dans la cabane. « Nik, ils l'ont prise. Ils ont Caroline ! »

Le visage de Klaus prit un air terrifiant et Rebekah sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Elle n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi furieux.

- « Tiens. Surtout ne la perds pas, c'est compris ? » ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la pierre de lune.

- « C'est… ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air surpris.

- « Oui ! Attends-moi ici, mais si quelqu'un s'approche de cette cabane, va-t-en le plus loin possible. »

Son visage était dur mais il ne parvenait pas à lui cacher à une émotion qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des siècles dans les yeux de son frère ; la peur.

Il ne laisserait jamais personne faire du mal à Caroline. Il l'avait toujours protégée et voilà qu'elle se trouvait maintenant quelque part avec des hommes qui attendaient avec impatience de la voir mourir.

Caroline l'avait supplié de ne tuer aucun habitant de la ville mais les circonstances avaient changé. Il devait la récupérer, peu importe qui il devrait détruire pour cela.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il était très court, je sais, mais il servait surtout à installer l'action pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? De l'apparition de Katherine et des Salvatore ? De la façon dont elle se comporte envers eux ? De la capture de Caroline ? A votre avis, Klaus va-t-il réussir à la sauver ? Et vont-ils tuer Katherine ?**

**Mis à part ça, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent et qui m'ont montré que cette histoire plaît toujours ! J'apprécie énormément votre soutien !**

**Prenez soin de vous et passez une bonne semaine !**

**A bientôt =)**


	24. Chapitre 24

**N/A : Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !  
**

**Je tenais à m'excuser un peu pour la longueur du chapitre précédent. Il était très court et certains d'entre vous ont dû rester sur leur faim (surtout qu'il n'y a qu'un chapitre par semaine !). Mais je me rattrape bien là, non ? Pas mal d'action et de rebondissements sont à venir dans ce chapitre, donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi =)**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci aux gens qui me soutiennent et me suivent fidèlement. Vous êtes ma motivation =)  
**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson (merci miss !), (j'adore tes reviews !), Tchoupi95 (c'est adorable miss =), Spoiled Child (merci beaucoup !), So-darkCorleone (yeah, pauvre Mystic Falls !), Klaroline-Chair (j'adore Katherine aussi), linea (on verra bien ;-), Analissa (en effet, ils ne vont pas avoir de chance !), Viik (merci beaucoup miss !), laura (yeap, elle a quelques soucis en ce moment !), Carlitta51 (merci beaucoup !) SoannaLittle7 (en effet, Caroline va avoir de l'aide), WeNeedKlaroline (c'est gentil miss !), Pat (ah ah, la scène de la forêt XD), JolieFleur (je ne veux pas vous faire attendre, donc un chapitre par semaine =), absoluty-crazy (merci !), Slackware (je suis sadique, je sais ;-), DreamerInTheSky (merci beaucoup !), MARiiN3 (oh tant de compliments ;-), GilmoreGossip (ne t'en fais, beaucoup de Klaroline est encore à venir =), Ca'ssou 1993 (merci beaucoup !), Lilith-tw-vd-hp (ne t'en fais pas trop pour elle ;-), Bianca (thank you so much!), Maria (merci beaucoup miss !), sabrina-lala (c'est gentil !), MM (je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise autant !), Anonyme (tu es adorable !), Morgane Holmes (Caroline a été très imprudente en effet !), LyraParledOr (yeap, Caroline est badass !), misslaccro (la suite est là ;-), Cha'Klaroline (merci adorable lectrice =) et Alerah (la suite est là ;-).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 24**_

Caroline était assise contre la paroi humide du petit wagon qui l'emprisonnait. Elle pouvait sentir la balle logée dans son estomac et la peau qui guérissait tout autour. Elle avait les mains liées dans le dos et un harnais en métal autour de la tête qui lui recouvrait la bouche. Elle parcourut le wagon du regard et s'aperçut qu'il y avait deux autres vampires, des femmes attachées de la même façon qu'elle. Elle essaya de leur lancer un regard rassurant.

Le wagon avançait avec lenteur sur un chemin de terre sinueux et cahoteux, et Caroline n'arrêtait pas de basculer en avant.

_Nik va me tuer_, pensa-t-elle. Elle essaya de regarder à travers la fenêtre à barreaux. Le clair de lune illuminait la forêt et le chemin de terre. Elle entendait des voix d'hommes mais ne parvenait pas à discerner ce qu'ils disaient. Brusquement, le wagon s'arrêta.

La porte s'ouvrit et un des hommes jeta un autre vampire avec eux. Il était inconscient et assommé de verveine. Utilisant ses dernières forces, Caroline bondit du wagon. Elle ne put faire que quelques pas avant de sentir une aiguille percer sa peau et injecter de la verveine dans son organisme. Son corps inerte fut jeté dans le wagon qui reprit sa route vers l'église.

* * *

Klaus courut au manoir des Salvatore et grogna en voyant que les jardins étaient vides. Il fit volte-face pour se diriger vers la ville, vers l'église dont Caroline lui avait parlé. Ils avaient passé plusieurs semaines dans la région à observer les familles fondatrices, il connaissait leur plan. Caroline lui avait également expliqué qu'une sorcière Bennett ensorcèlerait le tombeau sous l'église pour piéger les vampires.

Il allait se mettre à courir lorsqu'il sentit une main délicate attraper son poignet. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva devant une femme effrayée. Pearl.

- « Vous êtes ici pour la jeune fille blonde, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea-t-elle avec prudence.

- « Où est-elle ? » siffla Klaus en la saisissant brutalement par les épaules.

- « Ils l'ont emmenée à l'église, mais je peux vous aider. Venez avec moi. »

Il la libéra avec réticence. Pearl se dirigea vers la forêt qui bordait le manoir et lui fit signe de la suivre.

Il poussa un profond soupir et jeta un regard en direction de l'église. Il secoua la tête et rejoignit rapidement Pearl.

- « Je n'ai pas le temps ! Je dois la faire sortir de cette église ! » siffla-t-il.

Emily et Anna émergèrent de la forêt et il leur jeta un regard rapide.

- « Tu es la sorcière Bennett. As-tu déjà jeté le sort à l'église ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- « Non. Pearl est en sécurité et elle m'a dit que Katherine a réussi à passer un accord avec George Lockwood. Elle a donc été libérée. Je suis désolée mais les vampires qui sont dans l'église mourront ce soir » répondit Emily avec fermeté.

Klaus se jeta sur elle et la saisit par le cou.

- « Tu vas m'aider à la sortir de là ! »

- « Oui. »

Il recula d'un air stupéfait.

- « Tu acceptes facilement. Pourquoi ? »

Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en les sorcières. Leur haine des vampires était notoire.

- « J'ai vu votre amie sauver Pearl alors qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Elle n'est pas comme la plupart des vampires, elle possède une sorte de lumière. Nous avons une dette envers elle pour son acte généreux et désintéressé. Cependant, il y a une condition » fit Emily d'un air sérieux.

Klaus écoutait attentivement ; il savait combien Caroline était différente des autres. C'était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait. Il adorait torturer et tuer là où elle n'hésiterait pas à sauver un innocent, même si cela signifiait se mettre en danger. Il l'aimait pour cela mais à l'heure actuelle, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir enfermé pour sa sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, il n'était rien sans elle à ses côtés.

- « Quelle est cette condition ? » demanda-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

- « Vous ne tuerez pas un seul habitant de cette ville. Si vous dérogez à cette condition, notre accord sera annulé et votre amie restera emprisonnée et brûlera avec les autres. »

Klaus prit une seconde pour réfléchir avant de demander :

- « Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de ton aide, en fait ? Je peux la récupérer par moi-même. »

Il était certain de pouvoir sauver Caroline sans son aide, mais pas sans rompre la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. S'il se débrouillait seul, il y aurait un bain de sang. Caroline ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

- « Je connais un sort capable d'immobiliser les humains, mais il ne durera pas longtemps. Quelques secondes peut-être. C'est tout ce que je peux faire avec le peu de temps dont je dispose pour me préparer. Cela devrait vous laisser suffisamment de temps pour entrer dans l'église et la sauver » expliqua Emily.

- « Allons-y ! Tu as ton accord » répondit-il sans hésiter.

Saisissant la main d'Emily, ils disparurent en un clin d'œil.

* * *

Caroline ouvrit lentement les yeux. On lui avait détaché les mains mais elle était encore faible et incapable de se déplacer à cause de la verveine. Elle se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'église et quelques vampires étaient étendus près d'elle, inconscients. Elle jeta un regard vers la porte à double battant qui était ouverte et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

Là, juste devant l'église, se trouvait un groupe de vampires et tous étaient ligotés, bâillonnés et cernés par des humains. Ces derniers portaient des sacoches en cuir d'où ils sortirent de grandes seringues remplies de verveine. Elle grimaça en les voyant faire leurs injections avec de vieilles aiguilles rouillées.

Ils plongèrent une seringue dans le cou de chaque vampire et lorsqu'ils furent inconscients, les humains leur retirèrent baillons et chaînes avant de les jeter dans l'église. S'ils ne pouvaient se défendre, seule une petite quantité de verveine leur avait été injectée et bientôt, les plus vieux vampires commencèrent à se réveiller. Ils gémissaient en essayant de se lever mais leurs jambes les trahissaient et ils s'effondraient. Les portes furent fermées et lorsque Caroline essaya de se redresser à son tour, elle s'aperçut qu'elle aussi était encore trop faible.

- « C'est pas vrai » gémit-elle en réalisant que cette fois, Nik ne serait peut-être pas là à temps.

* * *

Klaus, Pearl et Emily se tenaient devant l'église, dissimulés par la forêt. Anna, quant à elle, avait reçu l'ordre de rester cachée près du manoir des Salvatore jusqu'au retour de sa mère.

Klaus fit signe à Emily de commencer tandis que les hommes du Conseil jetaient des torches enflammées dans les fenêtres de l'église.

Emily se mit à réciter un sort et quelques secondes plus tard, les hommes perdirent conscience et s'effondrèrent. Sans perdre de temps, Klaus se précipita vers l'église mais il fut arrêté par une balle qui se logea dans son ventre. Il jeta un regard à la plaie ensanglantée et retira la balle en bois.

Klaus leva les yeux et vit George Lockwood dont il avait brisé le bras un peu plus tôt ce soir-là. Il n'était pas entièrement humain ; le sort d'Emily n'avait pas fonctionné sur lui.

Pearl atteignit les portes de l'église et commença à arracher les planches en bois qui y étaient clouées et qui empêchaient qu'on les ouvre. Les vampires enfermés frappaient de plus en plus fort sur les battants et bientôt, ils s'ouvrirent à la volée. Des dizaines de vampires se déversèrent du bâtiment en feu. Les humains, qui reprenaient conscience, réalisèrent rapidement ce qui se passait. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et avec des hurlements, se mirent à tirer sur les vampires qui s'enfuyaient. Un pur chaos s'ensuivit.

Klaus regarda George Lockwood et sourit.

- « Soit tu es très courageux, soit tu es vraiment stupide » railla-t-il.

Il se voulut se jeter sur lui mais il fut interrompu dans son élan par un pieu qui lui transperça le cœur. Il fit volte-face et brisa le cou d'un vieil homme aux cheveux gris.

Le cadavre s'effondra à ses pieds et Lockwood s'enfuit dans les bois.

Klaus retira le pieu et courut aux portes de l'église. Le Conseil était trop occupé à tirer sur les vampires qui s'échappaient pour le remarquer.

Il essaya d'entrer mais une barrière invisible le bloquait. Il vit Caroline s'avancer vers lui avec tristesse. Elle avait déjà tenté de s'échapper mais le mur invisible les avait pris au piège, elle et quelques-autres vampires.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » s'exclama Klaus.

- « Tu as rompu notre accord » déclara Emily en s'avançant vers lui, l'air furieux. « L'homme que tu as tué avait des enfants ainsi que des petits-enfants. Il voulait simplement les protéger, il ne méritait pas de mourir. »

- « Je tuerais tous ceux que tu aimes ! Je vais détruire cette pauvre petite ville paumée ! Laisse-la sortir de l'église ! » grogna Klaus en la saisissant par le cou.

Emily le fusilla du regard. Elle se concentra sur son pouvoir et il s'effondra, la tête serrée dans un étau douloureux.

- « Nik ! » s'écria Caroline.

Il se tourna vers la femme qu'il aimait, reprenant le contrôle sur la douleur. Emily se redressa et le libéra de son pouvoir.

- « Je suis tellement désolée. Je me suis vraiment loupée cette fois. Mais rappelles-toi que nous nous reverrons » fit Caroline avec un sourire forcé.

L'église était consumée par les flammes et la fumée devenait si noire qu'il parvenait à peine à discerner son visage strié de larmes.

- « Non ! Non, tu ne dois pas mourir. Si tu meurs maintenant, tu ne pourras jamais récupérer tes souvenirs ! »

Ce n'était pas censé se produire, il ne pouvait pas la perdre maintenant.

- « Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'aime, Niklaus ! Pour toujours et à jamais. »

Caroline posa les mains sur la barrière et vit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Klaus fit de même de l'autre côté du mur invisible et sursauta quand sa main rencontra vraiment la sienne. Aussitôt, il la saisit par la taille et la tira contre lui.

Il la prit dans ses bras et courut se réfugier avec elle dans la forêt, loin des habitants de la ville. Pearl et Emily les suivirent.

- « Vous l'aimez vraiment ? » interrogea la sorcière d'un air surpris.

Elle avait été incapable de laisser cette fille mourir après l'avoir vu sauver Pearl et rester si forte en sachant qu'elle était sur le point de brûler vive.

- « C'est ma femme. Elle est tout pour moi » répondit-il en regardant Caroline dans ses bras. « Je devrais te tuer pour l'avoir faite souffrir ! »

- « Non, Nik ! Elle doit partir, c'est elle qui aidera les Salvatore. Je t'en supplie, ne lui fais pas de mal » chuchota-t-elle.

Klaus la tenait dans ses bras, sa robe était déchirée et brûlée, son visage couvert de suie. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et la serra contre lui. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que sa beauté, sa force et sa loyauté envers ses amis.

- « Les choses que je fais pour toi, _sweetheart_. Cette sorcière mérite une morte lente et douloureuse, mais pour toi et seulement pour toi, je vais la laisser en vie » murmura-t-il si doucement que seule Caroline pouvait l'entendre.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et elle eut un sourire. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de son homme.

Emily était extrêmement chanceuse. Si elle n'avait pas fait disparaître la barrière et qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver Caroline, la ville aurait fini dans un bain de sang. Caroline était tout ce qui comptait, même si cela signifiait éliminer les ancêtres du sosie.

Pearl et Emily s'éclipsèrent sans un mot et Klaus retourna à la cabane, Caroline dans les bras.

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard**

Damon et Stefan erraient dans les bois. Autour d'eux, seuls les bruits de la nature et des insectes pouvaient être entendus. Damon était furieux que son frère lui ait amené une jeune fille innocente. Il n'avait jamais voulu être un vampire sans Katherine. Ils avaient quitté Emily avec des bagues qui les protégeaient de la lumière du jour et avaient décidé de partir le plus loin possible de Mystic Falls.

- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me suis. Tu n'es plus mon frère » cracha Damon en regardant droit devant lui.

- « Oh allez. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne te sens pas super bien ? Le monde est à nous. Tout ce dont tu as rêvé peut être à toi. Il te suffit de t'en emparer » déclara Stefan avec un large sourire.

Damon eut un petit rire amer et continua d'avancer.

- « Je ne m'amuserai jamais à allumer et à éteindre mes émotions comme tu sembles si disposé à le faire. Je veux les ressentir et en ce moment, je ne ressens que de la douleur pour Katherine. »

- « Ne sois pas si moralisateur, Damon. Nous sommes les créatures les plus redoutées sur cette planète. Je ne vais pas gâcher cette chance » répondit Stefan d'un air agacé.

- « Quand nous serons loin de Mystic Falls, nous allons nous séparer et je veux que tu restes le plus loin possible de moi. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te voir détruire des vies innocentes. Je refuse de vivre comme toi » rétorqua Damon mais il fut interrompu par un cri perçant au loin.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- « Katherine ! » s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

* * *

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas déjà tuée ? » demanda Katherine tandis que Klaus lui plantait un pieu dans la cuisse.

- « Apparemment, je dois attendre. Ma charmante femme m'a demandé de te garder en vie jusqu'à ce que la compagnie arrive » sourit-il en arrachant le pieu et en le lui plongeant dans l'épaule. « Caroline est une femme merveilleuse, elle me laisse te torturer encore un peu aujourd'hui. Elle sait combien j'aime cela ! »

- « Je t'en supplie, tue-moi. »

Katherine avait renoncé à tout espoir de survivre et était trop effrayée pour demander qui était la compagnie dont il parlait.

- « Tu n'as pas apprécié ces deux jours passés avec moi, Katerina ? »

Il arracha le pieu de son épaule et le jeta par terre.

Klaus se détourna et Katherine poussa un petit soupir. Elle espérait qu'il ferait une pause et la laisserait guérir. Elle fut cruellement déçue quand il lança une petite hache dans sa poitrine, manquant de peu son cœur.

- « N'hésite pas à crier. Je pense que cela ferait plaisir à ma femme » railla-t-il.

Caroline et Rebekah étaient assises devant la cabane, tout près de la rivière qui s'écoulait paresseusement. Caroline attendait, elle savait que Damon et Stefan devaient avoir terminé leur transformation et espérait que les cris de Katherine les attireraient. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée que les deux frères passent le prochain siècle à se déchirer pour Katherine. Il était temps qu'ils sachent qu'elle était en vie et qu'elle ne les avait jamais aimé. Peu importe ce que Damon lui avait fait, elle tenait à lui et Stefan était comme un frère pour elle. Elle leur devait bien cela.

- « Tu penses vraiment que tes amis vont venir ? » interrogea Rebekah en essayant d'ignorer les cris de douleur de Katherine.

- « Oh oui » répondit Caroline en se levant.

Ils arrivaient, elle les entendait approcher.

Elle entra dans la cabane et éloigna Klaus de Katherine.

Damon fut le premier à entrer, très vite suivi par son frère.

- « Katherine ! » s'exclama Damon.

Il se jeta sur Klaus mais celui-ci l'attrapa par le cou.

Caroline jeta un regard à son mari et il se contenta de sourire. Il ne ferait pas de mal à ses précieux amis. Pourtant, il avait envie de les tuer, ces deux imbéciles qui s'étaient laissé manipuler. Il aurait voulu éloigner Caroline de tout cela mais elle avait attendu beaucoup trop longtemps.

Stefan les observait d'un air horrifié. Il ne fit aucun mouvement mais il prit la parole d'une voix tendue.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Il regarda l'état de Katherine avec détresse.

- « Je vous en supplie, prenez-moi à sa place. »

Il ne savait pas ce que Katherine avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation mais il préférait mourir que la laisser souffrir une seconde de plus.

Sa robe était tâchée de sang séché, ses cheveux emmêlés et sales, et ses yeux étaient rouges et pleins de larmes. Elle était forte, Stefan l'avait toujours su.

- « Humm, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. »

Sans libérer le cou de Damon, Klaus se plaça devant Stefan. Il savait exactement ce que Caroline attendait de lui. Il saisit Stefan de la même façon que son frère et leur compressa la trachée.

- « Alors, qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? » sourit-il.

Caroline vit que le visage de Katherine n'était qu'un masque d'indifférence. Ne se souciait-elle vraiment d'aucun des deux frères ?

- « Je t'ai vu avec ces pauvres gosses. J'ai vu comme tu les manipulais. Je pense donc qu'il est important que tu les regardes mourir » railla l'Originel.

Caroline savait que Klaus ne faisait que suivre le plan mais la peur dans les yeux de Stefan et Damon était déchirante.

Le masque d'indifférence de Katherine se transforma lentement en terreur.

- « Je t'en supplie, libère Stefan » murmura-t-elle, les yeux suppliants.

Klaus sourit d'un air narquois et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- « Dis-moi, pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

Katherine baissa les yeux, sentant les larmes menacer de déborder. Elle refusait de paraître faible, mais elle ne pouvait perdre Stefan.

- « Je l'aime. »

- « Et celui-là ? » interrogea Klaus en libérant Damon. « Cela veut dire que je peux le tuer ? »

Sans daigner regarder Damon, Katherine dévisagea l'Originel.

- « Fais-en ce que tu veux. Mais je t'en supplie, épargne Stefan. Tu as déjà assassiné toute ma famille, ne lui fais pas de mal » fit-elle d'une voix forte.

Elle refusait de se montrer faible plus longtemps.

Caroline grogna entre ses dents et la gifla violemment.

- « Tu es une vraie garce ! » siffla-t-elle. « Tu mérites d'être torturée. »

Damon regarda Katherine avec incompréhension, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- « Ne m'avez-vous jamais aimé ? » lui murmura-t-il.

- « Je suis désolée, Damon, mais c'est Stefan. Ce sera toujours Stefan » répondit-elle en essayant de montrer de la compassion.

Ses mots lui faisaient mal. Il voyait bien qu'elle se fichait de sa souffrance.

Katherine devait absolument se tirer de ce mauvais pas et si elle parvenait à libérer Stefan dans le même temps, ils pourraient s'en aller le plus loin possible ensemble.

Sentant son cœur se briser, les genoux de Damon se dérobèrent. Il avait cru à ses mensonges, il était un imbécile. Il essaya de se relever mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles. Il n'avait plus la force de continuer.

Caroline aurait voulu courir à lui pour le réconforter mais elle devait d'abord s'occuper de Katherine.

Klaus relâcha Stefan et le poussa vers la porte.

- « Tu peux partir, mon pote. Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui, grâce à l'adorable jeune femme là-bas » fit-il en désignant Caroline.

- « Si tu la tues, tu devrais me tuer ! Parce que je ne m'arrêterais pas avant de m'être vengé ! Je trouverais un moyen de tous vous tuer ! » grogna Stefan.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de rage. Il effrayait Caroline. Elle savait qu'il serait un éventreur et qu'il détruirait de nombreuses vies, mais peut-être pouvait-elle changer cela. Elle prenait un grand risque mais elle voulait le voir heureux.

- « Je vais faire un marché avec toi » fit-elle en le regardant gentiment. « Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, à ton frère et toi. Katherine a fait et fera beaucoup de choses qui justifient sa mort mais nous allons lui accorder notre pardon si tu me fais une promesse. »

- « Tout ce que vous voulez ! » s'exclama Stefan en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- « Tu peux t'en aller avec Katherine, mais tu ne devras jamais faire taire ton humanité. Sois heureux mais ne pars pas à notre recherche ni à celle de ton frère. Sinon, nous la tuerons » déclara Caroline avec fermeté.

Klaus lui lança un regard agacé. Elle changeait les règles. Elle lui avait promis la mort de Katherine et voilà qu'elle lui accordait son pardon pour avoir ruiné son sacrifice. Si elle n'était pas sa Caroline, il l'aurait tuée sur-le-champ ainsi que les trois autres.

- « C'est d'accord » répondit Stefan en détachant les cordes des poignets de Katherine.

Caroline se dirigea vers Klaus qui se tenait au-dessus de Damon. Elle posa une main sur son dos et se pencha à son oreille.

- « Je te promets de te laisser me torturer ce soir » lui murmura-t-elle discrètement.

Klaus l'examina puis lui sourit.

- « Tu n'as pas idée du pétrin dans lequel tu viens de te mettre. Je ne prends pas la trahison à la légère. »

- « Je sais » chuchota-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre d'un air séducteur.

Sans perdre de temps, Katherine s'éclipsa de la pièce. Stefan jeta un regard à Damon et demanda :

- « Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? »

Caroline eut un petit rire et répondit :

- « Ca ne te regarde plus. Tu as fait ton choix… J'espère qu'elle en vaut la peine. »

Stefan baissa les yeux d'un air gêné avant de quitter la cabane pour aller rejoindre Katherine.

Caroline se pencha et s'assit à côté de Damon.

- « Tu es en sécurité ici. Tu peux venir avec nous. Je te promets que nous te protégerons. Je sais que tu souffres mais le temps guérit tout » fit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Damon se raidit et écarta sa main d'une tape.

Klaus grogna et le saisit par le col, le plaquant contre le mur.

- « Traite Caroline avec respect ! Si vous êtes tous encore en vie, c'est grâce à elle ! Il serait très sage de t'en souvenir ! »

Il libéra Damon et se dirigea vers Caroline. Il la connaissait mieux que personne et lisait la douleur dans ses yeux. Une douleur qui ne la concernait pas elle, mais son ami. Elle lui avait beaucoup parlé de Stefan mais en avait très peu dit sur Damon. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et si Damon allait leur coller aux basques, il devait découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

Damon sortit par la porte de devant et s'éloigna de la cabane. Il n'avait nulle part où aller et n'avait qu'une seule envie, mettre fin à son existence. Katherine était en vie mais elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et son frère l'avait choisi elle. Il ne les reverrait jamais. Il s'assit au bord de la rivière et regarda sa main. Son anneau de jour brillait platement au soleil, comme pour le narguer. Il fit tourner le bijou autour de son doigt, se demandant si oui ou non il devait le jeter dans l'eau. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et Emily leur avait dit que sans cet objet, ils brûleraient immédiatement.

- « Je te déconseille de faire cela » fit Rebekah en apparaissant derrière lui.

Elle l'avait vu jouer avec son anneau et avait deviné ce qu'il avait en tête.

- « C'est une mort très douloureuse. Tu ne forcerais pas une dame à assister à une telle chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Damon haussa les épaules et l'ignora.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et regarda la rivière sans rien ajouter. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle brisa le silence avec un murmure.

- « Une fois, j'ai cru que j'étais amoureuse. »

Damon la regarda et fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle semblait plutôt gentille mais il n'avait aucune envie de faire connaissance avec elle.

Rebekah baissa les yeux et poursuivit :

- « Il m'a trahi avec une autre femme. »

Damon était surpris qu'elle lui raconte quelque chose d'aussi personnel ; elle ne le connaissait même pas. Il avait envie de se lever et de s'en aller mais quand il la regarda, sa vulnérabilité le figea sur place.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea-t-il en soupirant.

Rebekah se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard.

- « Mon frère l'a tué » sourit-elle.

Bouche bée, Damon réalisa rapidement qu'il vivait maintenant dans un monde différent.

- « C'est mon frère qui l'a surpris avec cette autre femme. Il les a tués tous les deux. Depuis, je n'ai pas trouvé d'homme que je juge digne de moi. »

Elle poussa un soupir et décida de se taire. Pourquoi racontait-elle cela à un parfait inconnu ? Elle avait entendu Katherine dans la cabane et avait deviné ce qu'il ressentait. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir le réconforter.

- « Je suis désolé » fit-il avec sincérité.

- « Eh bien, merci beaucoup, Mr Salvatore. Je m'appelle Rebekah et j'ai hâte que nous nous connaissions un peu mieux. J'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps avec ces deux tourtereaux » lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à l'aise.

- « Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Damon. »

- « D'accord. Nous devrions retourner à la cabane. Mon frère veut que nous partions le plus vite possible. Caroline a des explications à donner, je crois. Elle lui avait promis la mort de Katherine » fit-elle en se levant.

Elle lissa sa robe et il la regarda d'un air confus.

- « Que lui a fait Katherine ? »

- « C'est une très longue histoire, Damon » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

* * *

Ils firent escale dans une grande propriété non loin de là. Klaus avait hypnotisé les propriétaires à s'en aller après qu'ils aient été invité dans le manoir. Caroline lui avait gentiment demandé de ne pas leur faire de mal mais il s'était quand même nourri du jeune couple avant leur départ.

Ils avaient décidé d'y séjourner plusieurs semaines avant de reprendre leur voyage de retour vers leur domicile en Angleterre. Caroline aimait cet endroit et Klaus l'emmènerait là où elle le voudrait du moment qu'il y avait ce magnifique sourire sur son visage.

Le manoir où ils se trouvaient était plutôt spacieux. Le personnel comportait quelques servantes que Caroline et Klaus hypnotisaient à faire ce qu'ils demandaient.

Damon avait été silencieux tout le trajet et Caroline avait décidé de lui laisser du temps.

Rebekah montra à Damon la chambre qui serait la sienne et ordonna aux servantes de préparer le lit. Klaus, Caroline et celle-ci doutaient qu'il ait envie se joindre à eux durant les prochains jours.

* * *

Caroline et Klaus allèrent droit à la chambre des propriétaires.

Il ferma la porte bruyamment et se plaça derrière sa femme. Expertement, ses mains détachèrent sa robe de son corps. Il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en s'attelant à délacer son corset blanc crème.

- « Tu as des explications à me donner, mon cœur » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que Katherine réapparaîtra un de ces jours pour causer des problèmes. Et quand elle le fera, tu pourras la faire souffrir. Elle ne me semble pas vraiment du genre à s'en aller et à vivre une vie simple. Elle aspire à l'aventure » répondit Caroline avec lassitude.

- « Très bien. Mais comme je t'ai averti tout à l'heure, j'espère que tu es prête pour la séance de torture qui t'attend, _sweetheart_. »

Caroline se tourna pour le regarder, les yeux remplis de convoitise. Sans hésiter, il lui arracha son corset et l'allongea sur le lit.

Caroline laissa échapper un petit rire. Il grimpa sur elle et grogna d'une voix rauque :

- « Nous allons voir combien de temps tu vas rire. »

Ses mains se mirent à vagabonder sur son corps et bientôt, ses caresses devinrent plus exigeantes, plus intimes. En réponse à cela, Caroline laissait échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Elle sentait son excitation croître à chaque seconde mais lorsqu'elle voulut le pousser en elle, il s'écarta avec un sourire railleur.

Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il lui jeta un regard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait le visage rouge, les cheveux en bataille et surtout, elle le regardait d'un air suppliant.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama-t-elle, le souffle coupé par le désir. « Reviens ! J'en ai besoin. »

Klaus se lécha les lèvres et eut un rictus.

- « Comme j'avais besoin de tuer Katerina. »

Et sur ce, il quitta la pièce.

La soirée allait être longue pour elle.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Certains d'entre vous trouvaient que ça manquait un peu d'action ces derniers temps, j'espère que je me suis rattrapée =)**

**J'aimerai particulièrement avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre parce que comme vous le voyez, d'autres choses changent encore. Notamment les futurs de Damon, Katherine et Stefan (pour tous les fans de Stefan, ne m'en voulez pas, je l'adore aussi ! C'est juste que ses débuts en tant que vampire ont été un peu difficiles). Nous le reverrons bientôt d'ailleurs.**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé du sauvetage de Caroline ? Et de son plan avec les Salvatore et Katherine ? Du fait que Damon reste avec Caroline et Klaus ? Du passage entre Damon et Rebekah ?**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des mots de soutien. C'est très apprécié, toujours, et ça extrêmement plaisir.**

**Passez une bonne semaine. A bientôt !**


	25. Chapitre 25

**N/A : Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews au chapitre précédent, même si je suis déçue du nombre qui diminue. Chaque semaine, j'en perds une ou deux...**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson (ah peut-être XD), (tu vas avoir pas mal de Damon dans ce chapitre), GilmoreGossip (merci beaucoup !), Caalypso94 (une nouvelle lectrice =), Klaroline-Chair (en effet, ça risque d'être houleux), linea (merci pour ta review, miss !), Analissa (Damon a pris un chemin différent que dans la série), Iman (contente que ce possible couple te plaise !), laura (la suite est là =), MM (en effet, le futur va être bouleversé), sabrina-lala (merci beaucoup miss !), lilith-tw-vd-hp (que va-t-il se passer entre Damon et Rebekah ? ;-), Tchoupi95 (on réconforte Damon à deux alors =), XxLegend-AutomnexX (merci beaucoup ! J'adore ton pseudo au passage !), blood-of-vampire (thank you so much!), Bianca (ah ah, you make me smile XD), Maria (merci beaucoup !), Guest (c'est gentil), MissEdgington (la suite est là ;-), KlarolineIsTheBest (Klaus s'est bien vengé, hein ? XD), Valentina (merci beaucoup !), Alyson (thank you sweetie!), misslaccro (tu es adorable =), LyraParledOr (j'aime bien ce couple aussi =), Morgane Holmes (à ce point-là ? C'est génial !), absoluty-crazy ( merci beaucoup !), Pat (ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pas mal à dire sur Damon et Rebekah), WeNeedKlaroline (j'espère que la suite te plaira =), SoannaLittle7 (ouais, pauvre Caroline XD), Carlitta51 (elle s'en remettra ;-), Ashly1Rose (aww thank you so much sweetie!) et La petite souris (j'adore ton pseudo =).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 25**_

Main dans la main, Caroline et Klaus descendirent le grand escalier menant à la salle à manger. La jeune fille était tout sourire, l'Originel ayant décidé de terminer ce matin ce qu'il avait commencé la veille. Ils étaient insatiables et si Rebekah et Damon n'avaient pas été avec eux dans la maison, ils seraient volontiers restés enfermés dans leur chambre.

- « J'étais sur le point de dire à notre invité que vous seriez indisposé pour la journée. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous souvenez de vos manières en la présence de Damon » fit Rebekah avec dégoût.

Elle aimait son frère et Caroline mais elle trouvait déprimant de les voir si amoureux.

Klaus fronça les sourcils et Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Je veux rentrer chez nous. Cet endroit me rappelle Katerina et je n'ai pas envie de penser à cette garce exaspérante » déclara Klaus avec fermeté.

Il tira une chaise soigneusement sculptée et invita Caroline à s'y asseoir avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. Damon était assis en face de Rebekah et ignorait leur conversation.

- « Tu vas adorer notre manoir, Damon, j'en suis certaine. La campagne anglaise est à couper le souffle. »

Rayonnante, Caroline remplit son assiette de différents fruits que le jardinier avait cueillis le matin même.

Damon la regarda d'un air agacé et fut sur le point de rétorquer avec agressivité quand il surprit le regard furieux de Klaus. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'énerver le mari surprotecteur.

- « Ah oui ? Je suis certain que ce sera très bien » répondit-il aussi gentiment que possible avant de quitter la pièce.

Caroline baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux qu'il reste, mon cœur. Il est évident qu'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec nous, avec cette vie » déclara Klaus d'un ton agacé.

Caroline était une personne gentille et aimante et ce Damon ne faisait que la blesser. Il n'allait pas tolérer cela.

Caroline leva les yeux et vit la rage dans son regard ainsi que sa main serrée sur son verre de sang. Elle lui caressa le bras du bout des doigts.

- « Laisse-lui du temps » fit-elle gentiment.

Le visage de Klaus s'adoucit lentement.

- « Je lui ai promis que nous le protégerions, mais je n'ai jamais été d'accord pour le laisser faire partie de notre vie. Tu m'en as très peu dit sur lui. Pourtant, tu semblais prendre plaisir à parler de Stefan. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? » insista-t-il en la dévisageant.

- « Stefan est un très bon ami à moi. Il est gentil et loyal. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, il va faire de nombreuses erreurs maintenant qu'il s'est transformé mais ça changera. Damon, quant à lui, c'est tout le contraire. Il a bien commencé, en tout cas c'est-ce qu'on m'a dit. Mais quand il est arrivé à Mystic Falls à mon époque, il n'était plus aussi sympa. Peu importe, il a été et est toujours un ami de confiance. Ma loyauté envers lui n'est pas quelque chose que je peux mettre de côté. »

Elle se tut et commença son petit-déjeuner. Elle refusait d'en dire plus sur Damon mais savait aussi que Klaus n'était pas du genre à abandonner.

- « Quand tu l'as rencontré, qu'a-t-il fait de pas si _sympa_ comme tu dis ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Il était entièrement focalisé sur elle, il avait complètement oublié la présence de Rebekah dans la pièce.

Celle-ci se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de rester et d'écouter mais sa curiosité au sujet du nouvel homme dans sa vie l'empêchait de s'en aller. Elle resta assise en silence.

- « Klaus, je t'aime. Doit-on vraiment encore en discuter ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Caroline ? »

Caroline poussa un profond soupir et se décida à parler.

- « Très bien. Damon n'a vraiment pas été sympa avec moi. C'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? C'était un enfoiré. Il est venu en ville pour créer des problèmes. Stefan était déjà là et il faisait connaissance avec Elena. Damon pensait que Katherine était piégée dans le tombeau sous l'église et il cherchait un moyen de l'en faire sortir. J'étais encore humaine à cette époque. J'étais jeune et naïve. J'avais l'impression que tous les garçons qui me plaisaient ne faisaient que s'intéresser à Elena. Même Damon s'amusait à agacer son frère en tournant autour d'elle alors qu'il était toujours amoureux de Katherine. Il… »

Elle s'interrompit et secoua la tête.

- « Il quoi ? » s'impatienta Klaus.

- « J'étais son jouet » murmura Caroline, craignant sa réaction.

Le verre se brisa dans le poing de l'Originel et le grognement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Rebekah leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler ou de partir pour aller tuer Damon, elle poursuivit.

- « Je suppose qu'il s'ennuyait, alors il m'a utilisé pour se nourrir et… sexuellement aussi. Ce n'était pas tout à fait contre ma volonté, je veux dire, je l'aimais bien » ajouta-t-elle rapidement. « C'était le nouveau mec sexy en ville et les filles de mon époque, comme je te l'ai expliqué, ne sont pas connues comme étant toujours très… sérieuses. Il me forçait à oublier ce qu'il était et m'a ordonné de le traiter comme mon petit ami. »

Elle n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter, la chaise de Klaus se renversa en arrière et il se leva, les dents serrées et les yeux remplis de rage.

- « Voyons-voir si j'ai bien tout compris. L'homme qui utilisait sexuellement ma femme et qui se nourrissait d'elle contre sa volonté nous tient compagnie ici et continuera à le faire quand nous serons chez nous. L'homme que tu viens de traiter de _sexy_ ! »

Il la fusilla du regard, ses mots dégoulinant de venin. Il ne permettrait pas qu'une telle atrocité continue plus longtemps. Il avait peut-être promis à Caroline qu'il ne tuerait pas cet imbécile, mais il ne lui avait jamais promis qu'il pourrait rester avec eux.

Klaus se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte avec colère. Caroline se leva d'un bond et le saisit par le poignet.

- « Je t'en prie, essaie de comprendre. Oui, il a fait des choses horribles, mais il m'a aussi sauvé la vie. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes maintenant ? » interrogea-t-il, perdant patience.

- « Quand tu es arrivé en ville à la recherche d'Elena, je suis le vampire que tu as enlevé pour le sacrifice. C'est Damon qui m'a sauvé » expliqua-t-elle avec tristesse.

Klaus grogna bruyamment et se calma, prenant un air désespéré.

- « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu te faire dans le futur, _sweetheart_. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi voudrais-tu lui pardonner ? Qu'il t'ait sauvé une fois ne le rachète pas et je ne comprends pas ton indéfectible loyauté envers lui » fit-il, réellement perplexe.

Il savait que Caroline était une personne indulgente, mais les actes de Damon étaient impardonnables.

- « Quand j'ai été transformée, je me suis souvenue de tout ce qu'il m'avait fait et j'ai eu envie de le tuer. J'en rêvais et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il paye. Mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec Elena, j'ai pu voir le vrai Damon. Sous son masque de colère et de méchanceté, j'ai vu la souffrance et la solitude. Katherine ne l'a jamais aimé, elle s'est servi de lui comme il s'est servi de moi. C'est son sang qui m'a transformé quand Katherine m'a étouffée avec un oreiller. Je lui ai pardonné parce qu'il le méritait. Comme j'ai pardonné Kol » fit-elle d'un ton sérieux. « Comme je t'ai pardonné pour tout ce que tu as et tout ce que tu continueras de faire. Damon et toi, vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le penses. Donne-lui une chance. Je refuse de l'abandonner. Il n'est pas obligé de se transformer en ce monstre qui m'a fait du mal. »

Klaus l'attira dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse et l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête.

- « Je suis désolée, _sweetheart_. Je vais lui donner une chance si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment. Comment pourrais-je te refuser quelque chose ? » fit-il avec douceur.

Il devait admettre qu'il ne valait pas mieux que Damon, lui-même s'était servi de nombreuses filles humaines. Si Caroline voulait qu'il reste auprès d'eux, il valait pour lui de l'accepter plutôt que de créer des conflits. Caroline était très têtue et il finirait sans doute par perdre.

Rebekah les regardait avec de grands yeux choqués. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Damon se transformerait en monstre. Elle l'avait observé avec Caroline et Klaus quand ils étaient à Mystic Falls et avait vu la façon dont il traitait Katherine. Comme une reine. Il était un parfait gentleman.

Klaus et Caroline quittèrent la pièce et Rebekah sourit en les regardant partir. Ils montèrent les escaliers qui les menaient à leur chambre. La jeune Originelle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, un petit rire s'échappant de ses lèvres. Ils étaient incorrigibles.

* * *

Rebekah partit à la recherche de Damon. Elle le trouva dehors assis sous un grand saule, le regard perdu dans le vide et l'air absent. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- « Bonjour. Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Damon croisa son beau regard troublé et lui adressa un petit sourire tendu avant de hocher la tête.

Aucun des deux ne voulait être le premier à parler et ils se murèrent dans un silence quelque peu maladroit. Rebekah s'allongea sur le banc et contempla le ciel et ses nuages. Le son du chant des oiseaux, du vent dans les arbres et des ondulations dans l'étang près d'eux était trop relaxant pour être interrompu par des bavardages.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Damon imita la position de Rebekah. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Ils restèrent allongés en silence une bonne partie de la matinée.

Lorsque Damon fut détendu, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa courte vie humaine, il se décida enfin à briser le paisible silence.

- « Merci » sourit-il sans jamais quitter des yeux la vue parfaite au-dessus de lui. « Pas seulement pour t'être assise avec moi et avoir fait de cette matinée un moment très agréable, merci aussi pour la gentillesse dont tu as fait preuve envers moi. »

Rebekah se contenta de sourire et lui indiqua un gros nuage au-dessus d'eux.

- « Tu vois le lion ? »

Damon regarda dans la direction qu'elle pointait du doigt et aussitôt, le nuage se transforma en lion féroce.

- « Il n'a pas l'air commode » rit-il en se concentrant sur la forme que le nuage avait prise.

Rebekah s'esclaffa avec lui et ajouta :

- « Regarde-bien. Si tu te concentres, tu verras le lion méchant, affamé, mais tu verras aussi ses yeux. Ils ont l'air tristes. Peut-être parce que les gens trouvent qu'il ressemble à un lion, il doit agir comme tel. Dans ce monde, tout n'est pas noir ou blanc. Nous sommes des vampires, nous sommes gris. La vie est ce que tu décides d'en faire. Mes frères ont adoré la destruction qu'ils peuvent si facilement causer, mais ils aiment aussi les choses simples de la vie. Je suis un vampire redouté depuis plus de huit cents ans et même si j'ai fait de nombreuses choses dont j'ai honte et certaines, même si je déteste l'admettre, dont je suis fière, je suis quand même restée Rebekah Mikaelson. Au fond de nous, nous aspirons aux mêmes choses que lorsque nous étions humains. Le lion est féroce simplement parce qu'il peut se le permettre. »

Rebekah se redressa lentement, le regard posé sur Damon. Il l'avait écouté attentivement et il ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir aussi.

- « Je veux être moi, Damon Salvatore. Je veux rester moi-même. J'ai peur de me perdre » répondit-il sans cacher une certaine vulnérabilité.

- « Et tu resteras Damon Salvatore. Je serais là pour t'aider » sourit-elle en lui prenant la main. « Allez viens. Il est temps que nous rentrions chez nous en Angleterre. Comme te l'a dit Caroline tout à l'heure, je suis certaine que tu vas adorer. »

* * *

Ils venaient d'arriver à leur propriété cachée au fin fond d'une forêt qui donnait sur la vaste campagne anglaise. Ici, ils étaient seuls et c'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Caroline et Klaus reprirent aussitôt leur rythme de vie habituel. Klaus se rendait dans la ville la plus proche une fois par semaine. Il partait toujours avant l'aube et rentrait au coucher du soleil. Caroline savait exactement ce qu'il faisait pendant ce temps et avait décidé de ne poser aucune question, au grand soulagement de Klaus. En contrepartie, elle ne lui autorisait qu'une seule journée par semaine. Il n'y avait qu'une seule règle tacite, il ne devait pas « jouer » avec ses victimes féminines avant de les tuer.

Dans le passé, Klaus avait été connu pour attirer les belles jeunes femmes en utilisant ses charmes. Avec ses lèvres parfaites, il caressait celles de sa victime d'un baiser mortel avant de descendre dans son cou pour lui ôter la vie. Depuis que Caroline était revenue dans sa vie, il se contentait de séduire sans toucher. Ses lèvres, comme le reste de son corps, appartenaient à Caroline.

Sa possessivité faisait sourire Klaus. Elle avait confiance en lui, mais elle ne parvenait pas à ignorer l'attirance que les autres femmes ressentaient envers son mari. Elle n'hésiterait pas à détruire celle qui oserait le toucher. Il était à elle, pour toujours et à jamais.

Ils étaient arrivés depuis plus d'un mois et Caroline avait à peine échangé quelques mots avec Damon. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise et Klaus lui suggéra de le laisser tranquille.

- « Il viendra te parler quand il sera prêt. Il doit avoir des questions. »

Elle hocha la tête en soupirant et jeta un regard à travers la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur les luxuriants jardins en dessous d'eux.

Devenus inséparables depuis leur arrivée, Damon et Rebekah se promenaient dans les jardins.

- « Tu crois qu'il a faible pour elle ? » demanda Klaus qui surprit Caroline en se glissant derrière elle.

Elle se détendit très vite en sentant sa main lui caresser le bras.

- « A-t-il rencontré ma sœur dans le futur ? Ou est-elle toujours dans un cercueil ? »

Caroline lui avait parlé plusieurs années plus tôt de la façon dont il avait trahi ses frères et sœur. Il n'était pas surpris qu'ils aient tous fini par rejoindre Finn. Toutefois, il se demandait ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour mériter d'être enfermés dans des cercueils.

Il avait toujours su que Kol finirait comme Finn, son jeune frère était incapable de rester tranquille. Il cherchait constamment un moyen d'agacer ses frères et sœur. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Elijah et Rebekah aurait un jour une dague plantée dans le cœur. Klaus parlait rarement de son frère aîné Finn de peur que Caroline ne lui demande de le réveiller.

Il était certain que Caroline lui cachait des choses du futur ; elle n'avait pas du tout été surprise lorsqu'elle était tombée sur les deux cercueils qui voyageaient avec lui. Elle savait déjà à propos de Finn mais n'avait jamais demandé qui occupait le deuxième cercueil. Il avait deviné à son expression qu'elle le savait déjà. C'était arrivé plusieurs décennies plus tôt et pourtant, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé d'Esther.

- « Ta sœur n'est pas arrivée à Mystic Falls en même temps que toi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais oui, elle connaissait Damon. Ils sont devenus… »

Elle cherchait les mots pour décrire ce que Rebekah et Damon avaient été l'un pour l'autre. Certainement pas des amoureux mais comment présenter les choses autrement ?

- « Ils sont devenus quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- « Nik, ta sœur et Damon étaient amants, sauf qu'ils se détestaient mutuellement » fit-elle avec prudence.

Klaus eut un petit grognement.

- « Alors notre invité n'a pas couché qu'avec ma femme, avec ma petite sœur aussi ? C'est fantastique, _sweetheart_ ! » siffla-t-il d'un air sarcastique.

- « Leur relation n'a pas duré très longtemps et c'était consenti. Ce n'était que du sexe » expliqua Caroline en réalisant qu'elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il y ait vraiment eu une « relation » entre Damon et Rebekah.

Elle savait seulement qu'ils avaient couché ensemble plusieurs fois.

- « Est-ce qu'un autre de mes proches a couché avec Mr Salvatore ? Kol, peut-être ? » la taquina-t-il en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

- « On ne sait jamais. Kol fait de drôles de choses quand il a trop bu » rit-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Klaus s'esclaffa avant de plonger ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Ils passèrent les mois suivants à se détendre dans leur superbe propriété. Rebekah et Damon n'avaient pas cessé de se rapprocher et ils passaient une grande partie de leur temps ensemble. Caroline avait été soulagée lorsque Damon s'était enfin décidé à lui adresser la parole. Pourtant, il ne lui demanda jamais pourquoi ils l'avaient laissé en vie ni même pourquoi ils avaient insisté pour qu'il vienne vivre avec eux. Toutefois, Caroline savait qu'il valait mieux que Rebekah soit celle qui réponde à ses questions pour le moment.

Damon avait confiance en Rebekah plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Elle l'avait aidé à apprendre à se nourrir d'humains puis à les guérir et à les faire oublier. Elle lui avait dit que Caroline se nourrissait parfois d'humains mais le plus souvent d'animaux. Il avait goûté le sang d'un lapin mais avait trouvé cela trop écœurant. Il avait déjà goûté au sang humain et rien ne pouvait s'y comparer. Il se sentait encore coupable d'avoir tué la jeune fille que Stefan lui avait amené mais Rebekah était toujours là pour l'aider à contrôler ses émotions sans les faire taire.

Un après-midi, Damon et Rebekah partirent à la recherche de leur repas et trouvèrent rapidement deux jeunes hommes en train de chasser. Rebekah donna un coup de coude à Damon et ils se cachèrent dans l'ombre de la forêt. Tandis que les deux hommes avançaient sur le chemin de terre, Rebekah apparut devant eux.

Une seconde plus tard, Damon la rejoignit et se saisit du premier homme, plantant ses crocs dans son cou. Il regarda Rebekah ordonner à l'autre homme de fermer les yeux avant de commencer à se nourrir de lui.

Damon savait que c'était tordu mais il aimait regarder Rebekah se nourrir. Elle ressemblait à un ange et quand le sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres roses, il ne pouvait retenir un gémissement discret.

Très vite, ils soignèrent les deux hommes et les hypnotisèrent à tout oublier et à s'en aller.

- « Tu deviens un très bon chasseur. Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir pourquoi tu insistes encore pour que je vienne » fit Rebekah tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le manoir.

- « Ce ne serait pas aussi amusant sans toi, chérie » sourit-il.

Il était vrai qu'elle était presque toujours avec lui quand il se nourrissait et il ne voulait pas que cela change.

- « Où va ton frère lorsqu'il part pour la journée ? »

Rebekah sourit doucement et baissa les yeux. Elle lui avait parlé de sa famille et de Caroline. Au cours des six derniers mois, elle lui avait tout raconté sauf que son amie venait de l'avenir et qu'elle le connaissait. Elle évitait aussi de lui parler de Finn et des dagues que Klaus possédait. Caroline lui avait promis qu'il ne s'en servirait pas contre elle et elle ne voulait pas que Damon s'inquiète.

- « Nik a beaucoup de responsabilités. Il estime qu'il est de son devoir de protéger notre famille. Depuis qu'il s'est marié avec Caroline, la rumeur qu'il s'est adouci s'est répandue. Il va en ville une fois par semaine pour prouver que c'est faux. Il rencontre des vampires et des sorcières. Il a toujours des accords à passer ou des imbéciles qui essaient de faire leur loi à calmer » fit-elle avec un petit rire.

Rebekah l'avait plusieurs fois vu rentrer après une de ses sorties. Il retirait ses vêtements ensanglantés et se lavait avant d'aller voir Caroline. Il ne cachait jamais rien à sa femme, mais il était tout de même assez respectueux pour ne pas faire étalage de ses débordements sanglants devant elle.

- « Alors je devrais le remercier de te protéger. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. »

Il baissa rapidement les yeux sur ses mains en voyant ses joues se colorer de rouge.

- « Oui, Nik est très protecteur avec nous. Grâce à lui, je suis certaine de vivre encore huit cents autres années donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter. »

Entrant dans le manoir, Rebekah entendit des voix provenant du salon. Elle abandonna Damon sur place, le laissant perplexe.

- « Bekah ! » s'exclama Kol en prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

- « Kol ! Quand es-tu arrivé ? Où est Elijah ? » interrogea-t-elle au moment où elle sentait une main se poser sur son épaule.

Elle se tourna et tira Elijah dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

- « Nous venons d'arriver » répondit-il avant de jeter un regard vers la porte. « Et vous devez être Mr Salvatore. »

Damon se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce et dévisageait prudemment les deux hommes. Caroline se trouvait près d'eux, les bras de Klaus enroulés autour de la taille.

- « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer… » fit Damon.

- « J'ai entendu dire que notre petite sœur et toi êtes devenus de très bons amis » commença Kol en fusillant le jeune homme du regard. « Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? J'espère que vous vous amusiez sagement, les enfants. »

Klaus et Caroline éclatèrent de rire. Eux-mêmes s'étaient demandés si la relation entre les deux nouveaux amis se transformerait en quelque chose de plus intime. Rebekah avait un faible pour Damon et ce n'était pas passé inaperçu. Toutefois, ils ne savaient rien des sentiments de Damon et s'inquiétaient qu'ils ne soient pas réciproques.

- « Tais-toi avant que je ne décide de t'arracher la langue ! » siffla Rebekah. « Mr Salvatore a été très aimable et tu vas le traiter avec la même politesse. »

- « Je pense que nous devrions nous organiser une sortie ce soir. Klaus m'a raconté que notre sœur t'a aidé à contrôler ta soif de sang. Cela me semble plutôt ennuyeux, je dois l'admettre, alors si tu veux, nous pouvons aller nous faire une petite virée.

Damon regarda Rebekah d'un air méfiant mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Si Kol avait décidé de l'inviter à traîner avec lui, elle était certaine que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne deviennent amis. Elle savait qu'ils se ressemblaient à bien des égards.

- « Avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai besoin de parler avec Damon » déclara Rebekah en quittant la pièce.

Damon la suivit et elle le conduisit sur le porche.

- « Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec lui. Je préfèrerais largement passer la soirée ici. Nous pourrions jouer à un jeu, celui qui te plaira. De toute façon, peu importe lequel tu choisiras, je sais que je gagnerais » rit Damon.

- « Non, tu devrais y aller. Nous ne nous sommes pas séparés un seul jour depuis que tu es avec nous. Il est temps que tu te serves de tout ce que je t'ai appris dans le monde réel. Les villes offrent beaucoup de tentations et même sans moi, je suis certaine que tu te débrouillera très bien. Kol ne laissera rien t'arriver. Il aurait affaire à Carole et moi » sourit-elle.

Pendant un instant, il eut l'air confus mais il lui rendit rapidement son sourire. Il avait désespérément envie de demander pourquoi Caroline s'inquiétait autant pour lui mais il n'était pas prêt à savoir. Il avait la sensation que c'était quelque d'énorme et pour le moment, il voulait juste s'amuser un peu.

Kol et Damon s'en allèrent après que Caroline et Rebekah aient menacé l'Originel de recevoir une dague dans le cœur s'il rentrait sans un Damon sain et sauf.

* * *

Arpentant sa chambre comme une folle, Rebekah avait patienté jusqu'au lever du soleil mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Kol ou Damon. Lorsque le soleil apparut enfin à l'horizon, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle sortit de sa chambre en silence et se pencha par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier. Kol et Damon se tenaient dans le hall d'entrée et elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de tache de sang sur ses vêtements. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle poussa un profond soupir et s'endormit.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Damon passa moins de temps avec elle. Elle essaya de dissimuler sa déception derrière un masque d'indifférence mais Caroline devinait qu'elle était attristée par l'absence de son ami.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui en parles pas ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Les deux amies étaient assises face à face dans le salon. Rebekah était perdue dans ses pensées, occupée à regarder par la fenêtre Kol et Damon qui combattaient à l'épée dans le jardin.

- « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles » répondit celle-ci avec désinvolture avant de détourner le regard des deux hommes pour se concentrer sur leur partie d'échecs.

- « Tu ne peux pas me mentir, Bekah. J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes. Tu éprouves quelque chose pour lui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui en parles pas ? »

Rebekah jeta un regard à Damon et soupira.

- « Je ne peux pas. Il n'a jamais rien fait qui suggérerait qu'il partage mes sentiments. Je ne vais pas m'humilier dans ma propre maison » expliqua-t-elle. « Je peux te demander une faveur ? »

- « Bien sûr. »

- « Peux-tu demander à Nik de les accompagner quand ils sortiront ce soir ? » demanda doucement Rebekah.

Caroline leva le regard du plateau d'échecs et plissa les yeux.

- « Quoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il les accompagne ? Ils vont juste aller se soûler dans une taverne atroce et dégoûtante. Comme tous les soirs quoi. Je préfère largement avoir Nik dans mon lit avec moi. »

- « S'il te plaît, Caroline. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'ils font. Demande-lui de les accompagner ce soir » la supplia Rebekah.

Finalement, Caroline accepta et Rebekah s'écria avec un sourire :

- « Echec et mat ! »

Caroline poussa une exclamation et secoua la tête d'un air agacé. Elle se leva et monta les escaliers à la recherche de son mari.

Elle le trouva dans son bureau occupé à peindre. Comme souvent, c'était un tableau d'elle.

- « Après tout ce temps, tu ne te lasses toujours pas de peindre le même visage ? » demanda-t-elle en touchant son dos.

- « Jamais » répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent à la vue de sa femme et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le pinceau s'échappa de ses doigts et il prit son visage entre ses mains.

- « Attends, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service » fit-elle en s'écartant de lui.

- « Ce que tu veux, mon cœur » répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- « Accompagne Kol et Damon ce soir. »

Klaus fit un pas en arrière et la regarda d'un air surpris.

- « Désolé, _sweetheart_, c'est hors de question » répondit-il en récupérant son pinceau et retournant à son tableau.

- « Pourquoi ? Juste pour cette fois, s'il te plaît. C'est pour Rebekah, elle s'inquiète pour Damon » plaida-t-elle.

- « La réponse est non ! Si tu savais où ils allaient, tu ne me demanderais pas cela. »

- « Et où vont-ils ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise qu'il soit déjà au courant.

- « Laisse-les tranquilles. Dis à Rebekah qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache rien. »

Klaus se détourna et décida de l'ignorer. Caroline savait que quand il faisait cela, il était inutile d'essayer de le convaincre. Elle poussa un soupir et quitta le bureau avec colère. Elle se changea rapidement avant de descendre rejoindre Rebekah.

- « Alors ? Il va les accompagner ? » demanda son amie avec espoir.

- « Non, mais j'ai une meilleure idée » sourit Caroline.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Principalement centré sur Damon et Rebekah, il permet de souffler un peu avec le Klaroline. Ca change un peu !**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A votre avis, où vont Kol et Damon ? Que pensez-vous de la relation entre Damon et Rebekah ? Et du fait que Klaus a découvert ce que Damon a fait subir à Caroline ?**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, attendez-vous à du drame et des coeurs brisés !**

**Sur une autre note, même chose que deux chapitres plus tôt, j'ai toujours le même nombre de lecteurs mais moins de reviews. C'est franchement démotivant. Honnêtement, je suis prête à aller au bout de cette histoire mais j'ai besoin de voir qu'elle plaît toujours. Oui je reçois pas mal de reviews, plus que beaucoup d'histoires, le truc c'est que comme le nombre diminue, même s'il reste élévé, j'ai l'impression que les chapitres plaisent moins. Vous comprenez ? Donc je lance un petit appel amical à votre attention, chers lecteurs, quand vous aimez un chapitre, laissez une review. Ca prend trente secondes et ça fait énormément plaisir. Et je ne parle pas que pour ma fic, c'est valable pour toutes celles sur ce site.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire au chapitre précédent et vous souhaite de passer une bonne semaine =)  
**

**A bientôt !**


	26. Chapitre 26

**N/A : Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !**

**Ensuite un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent. Vous m'avez prouvé que j'ai encore beaucoup de lecteurs et m'avez remotivé ! J'espère revoir certains d'entre vous à ce chapitre ;-) Et un merci tout particulier à mes habitués, qui n'oublient jamais de me laisser un petit message d'encouragement (vous vous reconnaîtrez).**

**Merci à Mirmoz (merci beaucoup pour ta première review !), Lea Michaelson (merci !),Tchoupi95 (ennuis… Caroline et Rebekah… ouais ça va bien ensemble !), GilmoreGossip (bonne intuition =), DreamerInTheSky (merci beaucoup), lilith-tw-vd-hp (parce que tu as raison ;-), Esmeazade (contente que le Damon/Rebekah te plaise), laura (tu l'as relu tant de fois ? Je suis flattée !), linea (merci beaucoup !), Siana (ah les bonnes idées de Kol XD tu as raison de te méfier !), Analissa (bonne intuition !), Iman (désolée pour l'attente ;-), viik (la suite est là), mlleviolette (je suis flattée ! Tu es adorable !), Cha'Klaroline (ma fan number 1 !), Klaroline-Chair (merci beaucoup miss !), La petite souris (Kol et Damon ensemble… problèmes en vue !), Adeline L (tu as bien deviné), Lynn (j'apprécie beaucoup cette review, donc un grand merci à toi =), sabrina-visiteur (tu as des dons de voyance ou quoi ? XD), Calypso (ton avis vaut la peine d'être lu. Un grand merci pour cette review. J'apprécie l'effort que tu as fait pour ma fic et je suis flattée par tous ces compliments =), MorganeM83 (oh tu es adorable !), MM (pour le moment, Damon évite Caroline mais ça va probablement changer à un moment), XxLegend-AutomnexX (merci beaucoup miss ! Et j'adore ton pseudo au passage), Cassandre (j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira plus !), MARiiN3 (tu as raison de le sentir mal XD), misslaccro (merci beaucoup !), LyraParledOr (j'adore ton pseudo !), Morgan Holmes (il y en aura =), WeNeedKlaroline (oh merci beaucoup !), Pat (yep, Klaus est très possessif), absoluty-crazy (oh c'est gentil !), Ashly1Rose (thank you so much!), So-darkCorleone (toi, je t'adore =), blood-of-vampire (thanks sweetie!), chploux22 (ah, oui le futur va changer c'est clair), Maria (je suis heureuse que le Debekah te plaise !), Bianca (yeah, she's definitely nosy XD), Valentina (merci beaucoup !), Arsino (contente que cette histoire te plaise !), MissEdgington (merci beaucoup !), KlarolineIsTheBest (c'est gentil !), Slackware (il fallait bien qu'elle finisse par le lui dire. Contente que tu aies aimé cette scène), Klaroline (oh tu es adorable !), Rose (tu vas bientôt le savoir ;-), LovelyNad13 (contente que le Debekah te plaise !), Sifaoui (c'est très possible… ;-), TeamKlaroline (bonne déduction), teresa (contente que ça te plaise !), Alyson (oh thank you!), Shinebro (elle est mimi Rebekah, hein ?), Guest (thanks!), CamiliaHK (j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !), Saphira (la suite est là =), Adriana (merci à toi, tous ces compliments me font rougir !), DreamerofLove (merci beaucoup !), Ocane (c'est gentil !), CherryOnTheCake (à ce point-là ? =), Leila (la suite est là =), Smizekk (merci à toi), EternalKlaroline (contente que le Debekah te plaise !), Guest (thanks!), Lilas (oh c'est gentil !), Klaroline654 (merci !), Guest (la suite est là !), Sanaa (contente que ça te plaise toujours !) et Guest (merci !).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 26**_

- « Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une si bonne idée » murmura Rebekah.

Caroline et elle étaient sorties de la propriété et se cachaient à la lisière de la forêt.

- « Arrête de t'inquiéter. Tu voulais savoir ce qu'ils font tous les soirs et ça, c'est le moyen idéal de le découvrir » répondit son amie d'un ton calme.

Caroline avait dit à Klaus qu'elle passerait la soirée avec Rebekah. Elle était toujours agacée par la petite dispute qu'ils avaient eu dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas protesté mais n'avait pas non plus dissimulé sa déception. Elle était certaine qu'il serait furieux s'il apprenait ce qu'elles prévoyaient de faire ; quitter le manoir à une heure scandaleuse et suivre Kol et Damon. Klaus semblait dégoûté par l'endroit où ils se rendaient et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer la curiosité de Caroline.

Elles restèrent silencieuses et cachées jusqu'au moment où Kol et Damon quittèrent le manoir et se mirent en route dans le noir. Comme presque chaque soir, ils partaient ensemble.

Rebekah ne pouvait dissimuler sa crainte que Damon se soit abandonné à sa soif de sang et ait commencé à tuer ses victimes. Elle savait que Kol était loin d'être un bon exemple mais pensait que Damon avait sûrement assez de contrôle.

Toutefois, sa transformation datait de moins d'un an et trop de tentations seraient difficiles à gérer pour un jeune vampire.

- « Allons-y » murmura Caroline en suivant les deux hommes.

Riant et discutant, Kol et Damon ne prêtaient aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Ils atteignirent rapidement la petite ville la plus proche. Les rues étaient désertes à l'exception de quelques hommes ivres qui titubaient maladroitement vers leurs montures. Kol et Damon se trouvaient suffisamment loin devant les deux jeunes filles pour qu'ils ne puissent pas les sentir, mais restaient néanmoins assez proches pour qu'elles puissent les suivre facilement. Pourtant, au détour d'une ruelle, elles finirent par les perdre de vue.

- « Où sont-ils allés ? » s'exclama Caroline en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle.

- « Ils étaient à côté de ce bâtiment il y a une seconde » répondit Rebekah, exprimant ce que son amie savait déjà.

S'assurant que leur présence n'avait pas été remarqué, elles fouillèrent les alentours du regard avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où les deux hommes avaient disparu.

Frustrées, elles se placèrent exactement là où Kol et Damon s'étaient tenus quelques instants plus tôt.

- « Attends, tu entends ça ? » interrogea Caroline, attirant l'attention de son amie.

Elle entendait de la musique et des rires. Le son était f aible mais il était bien là.

Caroline se mit à examiner le mur du bâtiment et secoua la tête, agacée par sa propre stupidité. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir plus tôt ? Discret, un store en métal de la même couleur que le mur dissimulait une entrée.

Les deux amies soulevèrent le store et s'engagèrent avec prudence dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à ce que Caroline pensait être le sous-sol du bâtiment.

- « C'est quoi cet endroit ? » demanda Rebekah, bien consciente que son amie était tout aussi perplexe qu'elle.

Elles arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une vaste salle et se dissimulèrent de leur mieux au pied de l'escalier.

Elles parcoururent la pièce du regard, à la recherche de Kol et Damon.

Très vite, Rebekah poussa un soupir douloureux.

Damon était assis à une table sur laquelle trônait une belle jeune femme brune dont la robe était retroussée jusqu'aux genoux. Son torse musclé était placé entre ses longues jambes. Rebekah eut envie de vomir en voyant les mains de Damon remonter ses cuisses et disparaître sous sa robe. Il lui chuchota quelque chose et la femme se mit à rire, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Soudain, Rebekah fut submergée par le dégoût et le désespoir. Elle sentit ses genoux se dérober.

- « On devrait partir » fit Caroline en réalisant qu'elles se trouvaient au milieu d'un bordel.

Elle savait maintenant pourquoi Klaus n'avait eu aucune envie d'accompagner les deux hommes. Elle en était heureuse et n'avait qu'une seule envie, retourner chez elle et dans les bras de son mari.

Elle fouilla la pièce du regard mais ne vit aucun signe de Kol. Le fond de la salle était dissimulé par un rideau noir et elle devina que derrière devaient se trouver des petites pièces, des chambres peut-être. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle réalisa que Kol devait être dans l'une d'elles.

Rebekah était figée sur place. Elle regarda Damon se lever de son fauteuil et saisir le menton de la jeune femme. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Rebekah laissa échapper un gémissement silencieux. Caroline essaya de la tirer vers elle pour lui dire qu'elles n'étaient pas sécurité ici mais son amie refusa de bouger.

Si Rebekah était entièrement focalisée sur Damon, Caroline avait examiné la pièce et avait remarqué le groupe d'hommes assis au bar. Ils parlaient fort et les pointaient du doigt. Caroline savait qu'ils étaient des vampires et pressentait à leurs habits et à leur façon de parler qu'ils étaient plus âgés qu'elle.

- « Rebekah ! Nous ne devrions pas être ici ! » s'exclama-t-elle, agacée par la situation.

Elle voulait réconforter son amie mais ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Horrifiée, Rebekah regarda la femme descendre de la table et saisir la main de Damon pour le conduire dans une chambre à l'arrière.

- « Oh non. Tu crois qu'il va la tuer ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle, choquée.

- « Bekah, je suis vraiment désolée de te l'annoncer, mais je pense que s'il est ici, c'est pour une autre raison. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Allez viens » insista Caroline en réalisant que toutes les femmes présentes étaient humaines.

- « Bonjour mesdames, vous devez être nouvelles. Il est rare de voir des femmes de notre espèce ici » fit un homme au sourire étrange en s'approchant d'elles. « Je m'appelle Christopher. »

- « Désolée, Christopher, mais nous sommes sur le point de partir. »

Caroline saisit fermement Rebekah par le poignet mais fut repoussée par un autre homme.

- « Il me semble que cette petite dame veut rester » fit-il en regardant Rebekah avec des yeux lubriques.

Rebekah était toujours focalisée sur le rideau noir derrière lequel Damon venait de disparaître. Elle savait que Caroline s'inquiétait mais elle était une Originelle et Kol était quelque part ici aussi. Elle n'avait rien à craindre des hommes dans la pièce.

- « Je suis désolée, Caroline, mais j'ai besoin de voir. »

Dans un état second, elle s'avança vers le rideau. Il couchait avec des prostituées et cela la dégoûtait. Katherine l'avait-elle blessé au point de le faire renoncer à l'amour ? Elle avait seulement besoin de savoir s'il tuait aussi.

* * *

Rebekah passa devant plusieurs chambres dont les portes étaient recouvertes de draperies en velours. Elle descendit l'étroit couloir et s'arrêta devant une chambre où elle était certaine de trouver son _ami_.

Elle entrebâilla la porte et sentit son cœur se briser en voyant Damon et la jeune femme allongés sur un lit. Damon était au-dessus de la file, sa chemise était déchirée et son pantalon descendu à ses chevilles. Inconscient de sa présence, il se nourrissait au cou de la jeune prostituée qui avait remonté sa robe jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle gémissait doucement tandis qu'il buvait avidement son sang et se pressait contre son entrejambe.

Rebekah poussa un petit cri et s'éloigna de la porte en titubant, arrachant involontairement le rideau en soie. Délaissant le cou ensanglanté, Damon se tourna brusquement vers la porte entrouverte.

En un éclair, son pantalon était remonté autour de sa taille. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea. Là, appuyée contre le mur avec les joues inondées de larmes se tenait Rebekah. Il jeta un regard rapide à la femme avec qui il venait de coucher.

- « Rebekah, pourquoi… Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il d'un air coupable.

- « Visiblement, je fais une erreur. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en vais » répondit-elle durement en essuyant ses larmes et en se détournant.

- « Attends » la supplia-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras. « Je suis désolé. Kol voulait passer du bon temps et je ne voyais pas de mal à cela. »

- « Vous avez eu du bon temps presque tous les soirs ! Les femmes doivent être vraiment extraordinaires ici pour que tu ressentes le besoin de venir si souvent ! »

Elle regarda sa chemise déchirée, son torse nu, et son visage se durcit. Son cou était parsemé de traces de rouge à lèvres et elle avait l'impression qu'elles la narguaient. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée que la prostituée ait posé ses lèvres sur lui.

- « Je ne devrais même pas m'en soucier, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres hommes ! »

Il poussa un grognement et la tira contre lui. Sa main se resserra sur son bras.

- « Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu as été une amie merveilleuse, Rebekah. Sans ton aide, je ne serais sûrement pas capable de contrôler ma soif de sang. Je te promets que je n'ai tué aucune de ces femmes. Mais c'est tout ce que nous sommes, des amis. Tu mérites mieux que moi. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et y lut la honte, la colère et la douleur.

- « Katherine ne t'a jamais aimé mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne mérites pas l'amour d'une autre femme » répondit Rebekah en regardant ses pieds.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et le releva.

- « Tu es amoureuse de moi, Rebekah ? »

Elle avait été son amie la plus proche, du moins jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Kol. Il était devenu le frère que Stefan n'avait jamais pu être. Il avait parfois surpris Rebekah à le dévisager avec un regard qui exprimait plus que de l'amitié, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une femme comme elle pouvait l'aimer. Elle valait tellement mieux que lui.

Rebekah le regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura doucement :

- « Je l'étais. »

Il libéra son visage et baissa les yeux, abasourdi par son honnêteté. Qu'avait-il fait ? Elle disparut en un éclair.

Il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui et il comprit que tout venait de changer. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui. Qu'elle l'aimait. Katherine s'était servi de lui, avait joué avec lui, et il était si écœuré par les femmes qu'il n'avait pas vu ce qui se trouvait juste en face de lui.

* * *

Caroline rejoignit le bar avec Christopher. Elle avait décidé de patienter en buvant en verre avec lui en toute innocence et espérait que cela laisserait suffisamment de temps à Rebekah pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

- « Alors, jolie demoiselle, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous une putain ? » demanda Christopher en lui tendant un verre.

- « Sérieux, c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire à une femme ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

Elle n'avait plus fréquenté d'autres hommes que les Originels depuis longtemps et n'était plus habituée à leurs méthodes de drague vulgaires et maladroites. Toutefois, même si elle avait été une prostituée, aucun salaire n'aurait pu être assez élevé pour lui faire supporter une telle insulte.

- « Non, c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire à une pute » sourit-il, les yeux posés sur le décolleté de sa robe.

Il se lécha les lèvres et tendit pour une main pour toucher sa cuisse.

Caroline n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, soudain, elle entendit l'homme hurler et le bras qu'il tendait vers elle pour la tripoter était arraché de son corps et jeté sur le sol. Elle leva les yeux et vit que Klaus se tenait près l'homme, l'air furieux.

Caroline écarquilla les yeux et le regarda d'un air suppliant. Il ne lui prêta aucune attention et arracha l'autre bras de l'homme.

- « Tu as osé traiter ma femme de pute ! »

Christopher le regarda d'un air horrifié, réalisant que sa mort était inévitable.

- « Ta femme ? » bégaya-t-il avec terreur. « Je ne savais pas, Klaus, je te le jure ! »

Klaus grogna et lui arracha le cœur.

- « Eh bien, maintenant tu sais. »

Il lança à un regard à Caroline et jeta le cœur à ses pieds. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux. Elle éloigna l'organe d'un coup de pied et regarda Klaus se diriger vers les chambres à l'arrière.

La pièce principale était étrangement silencieuse, tout le monde craignait Klaus et personne n'oserait s'opposer à lui.

Il entra dans la première chambre et en ressortit en tenant Kol par le cou. Celui-ci tentait de remonter son pantalon tout en disant au revoir d'un air béat aux deux femmes nues sur le lit. Il regarda dans la direction où Klaus le traînait brutalement et aperçut Caroline. Elle avait l'air effrayé et il n'avait pas vu cette expression sur son visage depuis qu'elle s'était mariée avec son frère.

- « Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » s'exclama Kol. « Chérie, ce n'est pas un endroit pour une dame ! »

Klaus le jeta vers Caroline et siffla :

- « Ramène-la chez nous ! »

- « Nik, s'il te plaît, je… » commença la jeune fille mais Klaus apparut devant elle et la saisit par les épaules.

- « Rentre ! » grogna-t-il.

Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette manière et cela l'effrayait vraiment. Elle hocha la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Certaine qu'il savait que Rebekah était là aussi, elle décida de faire ce qu'il lui ordonnait.

Kol et Caroline quittèrent rapidement le bâtiment.

Rebekah jaillit de l'arrière-salle et apparut devant Klaus, les yeux suppliants.

- « Je voulais savoir s'il tuait. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû laisser Caroline venir avec moi » murmura-t-elle doucement.

- « Nous partons. Maintenant ! »

Rebekah baissa les yeux et partit rejoindre Kol et Caroline.

Klaus entra dans la chambre où Damon avait été surpris avec la prostituée et le trouva assis par terre, la tête entre les bras.

- « Il est temps de partir, mon pote » ordonna Klaus.

- « Bien sûr, évidemment. Puis-je récupérer mes affaires au manoir avant de partir ? » demanda Damon sans oser lever les yeux.

Il était soulagé que Klaus ne semble pas avoir l'intention de le tuer mais n'était pas surpris qu'il lui demande de s'en aller.

- « Tu m'as mal compris ; nous partons de ce pathétique petit bordel. Nous rentrons chez nous » répliqua Klaus. « Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion. »

Damon se contenta de hocher la tête et ils quittèrent le bâtiment ensemble.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais posé de questions sur Caroline ? Tu dois pourtant te demander pourquoi elle t'a sauvé la vie et t'a demandé de vivre avec nous. »

- « J'ai l'impression qu'il vaut mieux que je n'en sache rien. Vous avez tous été adorables avec moi et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je ne cherche pas à savoir » répondit Damon avec honnêteté.

- « Rebekah et Caroline ont confiance en toi et tu vas me prouver que tu es digne de cette confiance. Ce que je suis sur le point de te dire doit absolument rester secret. C'est clair ? Si tu nous trahi, ce ne sera pas pris à la légère. Ne t'imagine pas que Caroline pourra te sauver si tu révèles ce que je vais te dire » déclara Klaus en s'arrêtant et en regardant Damon droit dans les yeux.

Son visage était dur et menaçant.

- « D'accord » répondit le jeune homme, surpris par tant de gravité.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, il ne les trahirait pas. Les deux hommes se remirent en marche.

- « Caroline n'est pas originaire de notre époque. Elle vient du futur. »

Klaus attendit que ses mots aient fait leur chemin dans l'esprit de Damon.

- « De quelle année ? » interrogea le jeune homme en essayant de comprendre comment une telle chose pouvait être possible.

- « 2010. Si elle te protège, c'est parce que tu étais un ami à elle à cette époque. »

Damon prenait cela mieux que Klaus ne l'avait prévu et il en était ravi.

- « Connaissait-elle Stefan et Katherine aussi ? »

- « Stefan était un ami à elle, oui. »

- « Et Katherine ? Pourquoi l'a-t-elle laissée en vie ? » demanda Damon d'un air confus.

- « Katerina n'était pas supposée s'en sortir. Caroline ne l'a laissé en vie que pour ton frère. Elle avait peur qu'il ne parvienne pas à garder son humanité si j'éliminais Katherine. Cette garce ferait mieux de nous éviter. Je ne l'épargnerai pas une seconde fois. »

- « Qu'a-t-elle fait ? » s'étonna Damon.

Il s'était souvent demandé ce que Klaus et Caroline pouvaient bien avoir contre Katherine et Rebekah lui avait seulement dit qu'elle avait ruiné quelque chose d'important pour Klaus.

- « Elle m'a trahi mais il y a pire. C'est elle qui va tuer ma femme dans le futur. Il est hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un toucher Caroline comme tu dois déjà le savoir » sourit Klaus.

- « Oui, je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tu ne laissera jamais rien lui arriver. Pourtant, Kol m'a raconté toutes ces choses incroyables que tu as faites dans le passé. Toutes ces aventures. Tu ne trouves pas ennuyeux d'être toujours avec la même femme après toutes ces années ? » interrogea Damon en espérant ne pas être allé trop loin dans ses propos.

- « Tu ne voulais pas passer l'éternité avec Katerina ? » rétorqua Klaus en haussant un sourcil.

- « C'est vrai. Je suppose que j'ai oublié ce que c'est d'être amoureux » admit Damon en regardant ses pieds.

Ils venaient d'arriver au manoir et Damon avait encore des milliers de questions en tête. Toutefois, une seule d'entre elles avait besoin d'une réponse immédiate.

- « J'aime beaucoup Rebekah. Je ne voulais pas la blesser. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ? »

Klaus se raidit et le jeune homme ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa peur.

- « Ma sœur est encore très jeune quand il s'agit d'amour. Tu as été imbécile de ne pas voir l'affection qu'elle te portait. Mes frères et moi n'allons pas rester les bras croisés et te regarder la faire souffrir une deuxième fois. Tu dois être digne d'elle et de son amour si tu veux pouvoir rester à ses côtés. »

Damon se contenta de hocher la tête et suivit Klaus dans le manoir.

* * *

- « Mon frère a raison, si tu veux être digne de Rebekah, tu vas devoir changer » déclara Elijah en apparaissant dans le salon.

- « Oui, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je dois partir et découvrir quel genre de vampire je suis. C'est encore tout nouveau pour moi. Jusqu'à ce que je sache qui je suis réellement, je ne peux pas être ce dont elle a besoin » répondit Damon avec sincérité.

- « Kol et moi adorons voyager. Nous restons rarement au même endroit trop longtemps. Si tu désires te joindre à nous, tu es le bienvenu. Découvre ce que le monde a à offrir et tu pourras choisir quel genre de vampire tu veux être. »

Damon resta muet et Elijah se détourna pour s'en aller.

- « Attends ! Je viens avec vous mais je veux partir ce soir » lança le jeune homme.

Elijah acquiesça et partit à la recherche de Kol.

* * *

**Ne me détestez pas XD Oui Damon s'en va mais il n'est pas impossible que nous finissions par le revoir ;-) Et puis je vous avais prévenu pour les coeurs brisés !**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? De l'endroit où allaient Kol et Damon ? Certains d'entre vous avaient deviné d'ailleurs. De ce qu'a vu Rebekah et de sa déclaration à Damon ? Du fait qu'il s'en aille avec Elijah et Kol ?**

**BIG SPOILER /!\ Qui a vu l'épisode 20 de VD ? Nan parce que là euh... Je ne digére pas le truc du bébé. C'est pas tellement le fait que ce soit Hayley qui le porte, c'est juste que... Klaus en papa dévoué... Nan mais pitié quoi. Ca fait blocage chez moi. C'est dommage parce que le spin-off avait l'air pas trop mal. Mais je crois que ça se fera sans moi. Surtout que je vois un truc se profiler entre Klaus et Camille... grrr. Bref.  
**

**Pour finir sur une note positive, je vous donne un petit indice sur le prochain chapitre. Il va encore y avoir du drame et... nous allons sauter à une autre époque ;-)  
**

**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des mots de soutien. J'apprécie toujours énormément.**

**Passez une bonne semaine. A bientôt !**


	27. Chapitre 27

**N/A : Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! J'enchaîne avec un énorme merci pour votre soutien ! Je n'aurais cru pouvoir dépasser les mille reviews, mais c'est fait ! Donc un sincère remerciement à toutes les personnes qui m'ont un jour laissé une review et tout particulièrement à ceux qui continuent de me suivre après autant de chapitres ! Je vous adore tous =)**

**Merci à So-darkCorleone (j'adore Rebekah aussi), Lea Michaelson (merci beaucoup !), Ca'ssou 1993 (contente que ça t'ait plu), Tchoupi95 (tu m'as fait mourir de rire), ( here the king, yeap !), Cha'Klaroline (toi, je t'adore XD), SpoiledChild (merci beaucoup !), Lilith-tw-vd-hp (du Damon/Rebekah est encore à venir), GilmoreGossip (ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas deviné l'époque), Analissa (Klaus le sauver XD), Iman (merci beaucoup, bisous !), MorganeM83 (ça pourrait être intéressant, mais ça a intérêt à être bien fait alors. Merci !), flopy69 (tu le sauras très bientôt =), fan de toi (merci beaucoup !), Morgane (c'est tout à fait, Klaus est devenu OOC), carthal (la suite est là ;-), Edabell09 (oh c'est gentil !), Galswinthe (cette horreur XD Tu m'as fait trop rire), mlleviolette (merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review. Un mari comme Klaus, tout le monde en rêve ;-), Mary Caroline (et tu vas les voir dans ce chapitre =), Arsino (oh c'est gentil !), chploux22 (ça c'est un compliment très touchant =), SoChic356 (ah tu as testé ? Chanceuse ;-), misslaccro (oh merci beaucoup !), LyraParledOr (je le pense aussi), Sofia (oh thank you so much. I'm glad you like this fic =), Guest (c'est tout à fait ce que je pense. Même un Klaus marié ça fait moins bizarre !), Cassandre (je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu), viik (merci beaucoup comme d'habitude ;-), MM (déjà un grand merci pour cette très longue review. J'apprécie énormément. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait autant plu. Et je suis du même avis que toi sur le spin-off), La petite souris (merci petite souris ;-), laura (j'espère que la suite te plaira !), Guest (oh merci !), Morgan Holmes (ah contente que tu aimes mon Klaroline), Carlitta51 (en effet, Klaus = badass), SoannaLittle7 (je pense que tu as raison), WeNeedKlaroline (merci beaucoup), Pat (la suite est là ;), JolieFleur (Klaus est toujours sexy ;-), absoluty-crazy (j'espère que la suite va te plaire), Slackware (tu as tout deviné XD Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant), Bianca (ah ah, it won't be easy for Caroline XD), linea (j'adore Elijah aussi, c'est un boss), sabrina-visiteur (la grosse dispute arrive ;-), Guest (ils ont dû se fumer la moquette avant de tourner l'épisode XD), chaloupy (et toi tu es adorable =), Alysa (thank you sweetie!), Maria (merci beaucoup !), MlleZiik (la suite est là), Elina (oh merci !), Kalilah (la suite est là ;-), Miss Eddington (tu es adorable), Nomie (c'est cool =), Guest (merci beaucoup gentil/le lecteur/trice !), DiaboloHell6158 (contente que ça te plaise =), Pattenrond (merci beaucoup !), Lil Chan (oh c'est gentil !), Liza (le Klaroline va être explosif ;-), aelita48 (ça c'est un grand compliment, merci beaucoup =), siara693 (j'espère que la suite te plaira !), KlarolineIsTheBest (tu n'as pas deviné la prochaine époque ?), Guest (merci !), SeleniaKlaroline (merci à toi !), Ana (tant mieux =), LovelyNad13 (tu es adorable, merci beaucoup !), Lily (pauvre Rebekah, hein… J'espère que tu n'as rien vécu du genre :-/), Marion (la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira =), Jolieyxbl (ta review me fait super plaisir =) et Lynn (Damon, responsable... j'ai comme un doute XD).  
**

**Bonne lecture ! (en cadeau, un chapitre rempli de Klaroline !)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 27**_

Klaus entra dans le manoir et vit immédiatement Caroline. Elle était assise par terre en haut de l'escalier principal, la tête posée contre le mur. Il la regarda et secoua la tête avant de s'éclipser de l'entrée pour rejoindre son bureau. Il avait besoin d'un verre.

Caroline ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère contre elle. Leur relation n'était pas toujours parfaite, ils avaient des désaccords et même des disputes mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'ignorait de cette façon. Elle lui avait menti sur l'endroit où elle allait et s'était mise en danger. Cette fois, elle allait devoir se battre pour son pardon.

Poussant un profond soupir, Caroline se leva lentement et se dirigea vers leur chambre. La façon dont il l'avait regardée en entrant lui indiquait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se calmer.

* * *

- « Nous partons, Kol et moi » déclara Elijah en entrant dans le bureau. « Mr Salvatore viendra avec nous. »

Klaus ne daigna pas lever les yeux de son verre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et se versa du bourbon.

- « Quand ? » interrogea-t-il.

Il n'en avait honnêtement rien à faire mais leur discussion l'aider à écarter Caroline de ses pensées.

- « Ce soir. Ils sont en train de se préparer en ce moment même » répondit Elijah en se servant un verre. « Je m'inquiète pour notre sœur. Elle ne réalise pas combien elle est forte. Il est temps que tu lui montres de quoi elle est vraiment capable. »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'en charges pas toi-même ? Emmène-la avec toi, loin de Caroline et moi, je m'en fiche ! » rétorqua Klaus.

- « Je sors de la chambre de Rebekah et d'après ce que j'ai compris, les suivre était l'idée de Caroline » répondit calmement son frère aîné.

- « Evidemment ! Tu peux toujours compter sur Caroline pour se mettre en danger sans aucune raison valable ! Elle est absolument exaspérante ! » grogna Klaus en avalant son verre d'un trait.

- « En effet. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que tu l'as épousé » fit Elijah avec un sourire. « Dis au revoir à Caroline de notre part. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, j'en suis sûr. »

Klaus se contenta de hocher la tête et le salua en levant son verre. Elijah quitta la pièce.

Lorsqu'il sortit du manoir, Kol et Damon l'attendaient déjà à cheval. Avec un dernier regard en direction du manoir, ils s'éloignèrent dans la nuit.

* * *

Caroline ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'avait pas dormi seule depuis des décennies. Après s'être tournée et retournée dans son lit, elle poussa un grognement et se redressa, allumant la lanterne sur la table de chevet.

Elle descendit du lit et alla dans le couloir. Elle devait lui parler, plus vite elle s'excuserait, plus vite il serait de retour dans ses bras.

Elle le trouva facilement, il était encore dans son bureau. Il était assis sur le canapé, ses pieds reposant sur la table basse, occupé à dessiner. Il l'entendit entrer dans la pièce mais il ne leva pas les yeux de son travail. Il se contenta de saisir son verre, d'avaler une grande gorgée de bourbon et de le reposer.

- « S'il te plaît, Klaus. Parle-moi » plaida-t-elle s'asseyant à côté de lui et en lui ôtant son carnet à dessin des mains.

Elle monta sur ses genoux et prit son visage entre ses mains.

Ses yeux fixant un point invisible derrière elle, il refusa de rencontrer son regard. Elle se pencha et déposa une traînée de baisers de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille.

- « Je suis vraiment désolée » murmura-t-elle avec sincérité.

Klaus poussa un grognement et la poussa sur le canapé. Il se leva d'un bond et la fusilla du regard.

- « Ne t'imagine pas que tu vas pouvoir te faire pardonner de cette façon, Caroline ! Tu crois honnêtement que je vais oublier ce que tu as fait aussi facilement, avec quelques baisers ? » siffla-t-il, le regard glacial.

- « Je t'offre plus que quelques baisers » le taquina-t-elle d'un air séducteur en se léchant les lèvres et en tendant une main vers son pantalon.

Klaus écarta sa main d'une tape et la regarda avec une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Ses yeux étaient durs et froids. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si en colère.

- « Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » plaida Caroline. « Je voulais seulement aider Rebekah. »

- « Ma sœur n'est pas une enfant. Elle aurait dû en parler avec Kol, il lui aurait tout expliqué » rétorqua-t-il en se mettant à arpenter la pièce sans la regarder.

Il avait passé les dernières heures à boire et cela ne semblait que le rendre encore plus furieux.

- « Est-ce que tu réalises tout ce que j'ai abandonné pour être avec toi ? Tu réalises la façon dont les autres me regardent maintenant ? Ils pensent que je suis devenu faible, Caroline ! » hurla-t-il. « Il est hors de question que je te permette de quitter la propriété à une heure pareille. Surtout si c'est pour te retrouver dans un bordel immonde où je suis obligé d'aller te sauver ! »

- « Il est hors de question que tu me permettes ? Je ne t'appartiens pas, Klaus. Nous sommes mariés ! Nous sommes égaux ! Pauvre Niklaus, je suis désolée d'entendre qu'avoir abandonné tes plans diaboliques et tes habitudes meurtrières est si difficile à supporter » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. « Pardonne-moi d'avoir passé tout un siècle à tes côtés, à t'aimer. Oh, quelle horrible femme je dois être. Je suis surprise que tu ne m'ait pas déjà éliminée ou mieux, enfermée dans un donjon comme tu aimes tant le faire ! »

Elle se leva du canapé avec colère et se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la pièce.

- « Je suis un Originel, _sweetheart_, ne l'oublie pas ! » la menaça-t-il, le visage déformé par la fureur.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Caroline se tourna pour lui faire face et haussa les sourcils.

- « Je vois, Mr. le terrible Originel ! J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien dans ton lit froid ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce en un éclair.

Klaus poussa un soupir agacé et se jeta sur le canapé. Il grogna bruyamment lorsque le meuble céda et se brisa sous son mouvement brutal.

Elle allait l'achever, c'était certain.

* * *

- « Rebekah, ton frère est un idiot complet ! » s'écria Caroline en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son amie. « Il pense vraiment qu'il peut me faire peur ? A qui croit-il… »

La jeune fille s'interrompit en voyant que Rebekah pleurait sur son lit.

- « Rebekah… Je suis désolée pour Damon. Il ne s'est pas encore remis de ce que lui a fait Katherine. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, je t'assure » fit Caroline avec douceur en s'asseyant à côté de Rebekah.

- « Il est parti » répondit son amie en essuyant ses larmes.

- « Quoi ? Quand ? » s'exclama Caroline avec surprise.

- « Elijah et Kol sont venus me voir tout à l'heure et m'ont dit qu'ils partaient. Elijah m'a donné cela » expliqua Rebekah en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

_« Ma chère Rebekah_,

_Je te présente mes excuses pour ce que tu as vu ce soir et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner. Je pars avec tes frères pour découvrir quelle est ma place dans ce nouveau monde. Je ne peux pas te demander de m'attendre mais moi, je t'attendrais._

_A toi pour toujours,_

_Damon. »_

- « Je suis désolée, Rebekah, mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Le monde des vampires est encore tout nouveau pour lui. Laisse-lui du temps » fit Caroline en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- « Oui, c'est mieux comme cela. Je suis fatiguée de ne jamais être aimée par les hommes qui me plaisent. Je ne donnerais plus jamais mon cœur aussi vite. Il peut attendre aussi longtemps qu'il lui plaira, je ne suis pas à lui. Je n'appartiens à aucun homme et je ne leur appartiendrais jamais » répondit Rebekah avec dureté.

Caroline n'avait jamais vu son amie comme cela. Tout à coup, elle eut un déclic ; en fait, si, c'était la Rebekah qu'elle connaissait dans le futur. Dure, en colère, ses émotions dissimulées. Elle ne serait plus jamais la jeune fille naïve avec le cœur sur la main et même si cela effrayait Caroline, elle savait que c'était probablement mieux ainsi. Elle était fatiguée de voir sa sœur être blessée si souvent par des hommes qui ne la méritaient pas. Elle avait besoin de se construire une carapace si elle devait vivre éternellement.

Caroline se glissa sous la couette à côté de Rebekah. Toutes deux plongées dans leurs pensées, elles restèrent allongées en silence. Aucun autre mot n'était nécessaire et elles se laissèrent emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants passèrent plus lentement que d'habitude. Klaus et Caroline s'évitaient obstinément. Comme Klaus lui enseignait de nouvelles techniques de combat, Rebekah avait passé plus de temps avec lui qu'avec son amie.

Caroline observait la transformation de Rebekah avec des yeux tristes. L'Originelle changeait, évoluait, et Caroline ne pouvait qu'espérer que la Rebekah qu'elle aimait comme une sœur se cachait toujours sous cette nouvelle carapace.

Klaus avait passé ses nuits dans son bureau tandis que Caroline avait dormi dans l'aile réservée aux invités. Aucun d'eux ne voulait mettre un pied dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

Le troisième soir, au dîner, Rebekah décida qu'elle en avait assez.

- « Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? Franchement, c'est ridicule. Caroline est désolée d'être sortie en douce et Klaus est désolé d'être un idiot. Maintenant, vous pouvez aller dans votre chambre faire ce que vous y faites habituellement, non ? » demanda Rebekah d'une voix suppliante.

Elle détestait les regarder s'ignorer complètement.

- « Je ne regrette plus d'être sortie ce soir-là. Je suis libre d'aller où je veux » répondit calmement Caroline sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

Klaus prit une profonde inspiration et répondit :

- « Je ne suis pas un idiot. C'est Caroline qui aurait pu se faire tuer. Il est hors de question que ma femme se fassent la belle à une heure aussi indécente pour rejoindre les bas-fonds de la société vampirique. »

- « Ah oui ? Donc je suppose que tu considères que Kol fait partie des bas-fonds puisqu'il semble si souvent fréquenter ce genre d'endroit » rétorqua Caroline d'un ton sec.

- « Oui. C'est bien ce que je dis, _sweetheart _».

- « Je suis peut-être ta femme mais je fais ce que je veux ! Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne ! Surtout pas d'un pauvre imbécile hypocrite ! »

- « Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? Ne t'imagine pas que je vais tolérer un tel manque de respect dans ma propre maison ! » s'écria-t-il en se levant.

Sa chaise vola en arrière et s'écrasa contre le mur.

Rebekah saisit rapidement son verre de vin et quitta la pièce avec un sourire sur le visage. _Au moins, ils se parlent_, pensa-t-elle.

- « Ta maison ! Je pensais que c'était notre maison ! Mais bien sûr, je ne suis qu'une invitée, je suppose ? » s'exclama Caroline en repoussant sa chaise et en se levant, le regard défiant.

- « Tu dors dans l'aile des invités, mon cœur » répondit Klaus, un sourire ironique dansant sur ses lèvres.

- « Oh, tu es un crétin ! » rétorqua-t-elle avec l'étrange impression de parler au Klaus de son époque.

- « Et toi, tu me rends dingue ! » grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Rebekah était dans le salon lorsqu'elle entendit un grand bruit. Effrayée, elle retourna en courant dans la salle à manger. Elle se figea en entrant puis poussa un profond soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Je vous préviens, je veux une nouvelle table » déclara-t-elle avant de rapidement s'en aller.

Elle était heureuse qu'ils aient arrêté de parler et soient immédiatement passés aux choses qu'ils semblaient tant aimer faire.

* * *

Ni Klaus ni Caroline n'était certain de qui avait fait le premier pas. Tout s'était passé si vite. En un clin d'œil, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la table, les mains de Klaus déchirant la robe de Caroline. Les doigts de la jeune fille étaient descendus à la fermeture de son pantalon et elle l'embrassait avec une toute nouvelle intensité. Elle avait plus que jamais envie de lui et il ressentait la même chose. Il y avait une faim, un besoin, leurs corps étaient submergés par le désir et la passion.

Sa robe lui fut arrachée et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'y préparer, il était en elle. Elle bascula en arrière et attendit la douleur, sa tête étant sur le point de heurter la table en chêne. Toutefois, le choc ne vint jamais. Sa main était là, derrière sa tête, emmêlée dans ses cheveux. Tandis qu'elle embrassait, léchait et mordillait sa mâchoire, son cou, tout ce que ses lèvres pouvaient atteindre, il saisit sa poitrine et se mit à la masser sauvagement.

Elle voulait tout de lui et Klaus se sentait à nouveau entier. Pourquoi avait-il été si têtu ? Il aimait cette femme, il avait besoin d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps le contrôle qu'il avait sur elle. Prenant les rênes, elle renversa leur position et il se retrouva allongé sur la table. Elle accentua l'ondulation de ses hanches. Il se redressa et s'assit sur la table avec elle sur ses genoux. Son corps merveilleux se balançait sur ses cuisses et il était plongé en elle plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre l'orgasme.

Sentant une vague de plaisir submerger son corps en sueur, elle laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il l'embrassa près de l'oreille et lui murmura :

- « J'ai été un imbécile obstiné, mon cœur. Pardonne-moi. »

- « Non, Klaus, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas que je les suive. C'est juste que je n'avais pas réalisé que je me mettais en danger » répondit-elle en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

- « Je sais, j'ai déjà oublié » sourit-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles blessantes qu'il avait laissé échapper quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait eu l'impression de faire face à un Klaus différent et pourtant, il était toujours l'homme qu'elle avait épousé.

Il s'allongea et la serra contre son torse. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et tous deux se turent. Elle était heureuse de se trouver à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle voulait oublier tout ce qui s'était passé mais quelque chose la rongeait toujours.

- « Klaus, est-ce que ça te manque ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle avait peur de ce que serait sa réponse car elle la connaissait déjà. Elle l'avait lue dans ses yeux lorsque Kol racontait des histoires de vengeance et de destruction.

- « De quoi parles-tu, mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il dans l'espoir d'éviter cette conversation.

- « Est-ce que cette vie te manque ? Tu as vécu de cette façon pendant des siècles et quand je suis arrivée dans ta vie, tu y as renoncé. En grande partie en tout cas. Il m'est arrivé de trouver tes vêtements après tes sorties en ville. Et je peux dire à la quantité de sang dessus que tu aimes toujours les massacres. Alors est-ce que ça te manque d'être libre de tuer comme tu veux et quand tu veux ? »

- « _Sweetheart_, j'ai passé des années à tuer et à torturer. Maintenant, j'apprécie de passer du temps avec toi. Oui, un bon massacre me plaît toujours mais pas autant qu'être à tes côtés » expliqua-t-il en l'embrassant sur le nez.

Caroline comprit que le sujet était clos. Sa réponse lui convenait, pour le moment.

* * *

Depuis leur dispute, Caroline et Klaus vivaient un bonheur presque parfait. Ils la mirent de côté, l'écartèrent, sans que la jeune femme ne parvienne à l'oublier complètement. Les paroles de Klaus avaient laissé une cicatrice et bien qu'elle la dissimulât, elle craignait que les mots qu'il lui avait crachés soient ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Damon était resté avec Kol et Elijah. Elijah venait leur rendre visite une fois ou deux toutes les décennies mais il n'était jamais accompagné.

La première fois qu'il vint les voir, cinq ans après leur départ, il donna une lettre à Rebekah. Elle était de la part de Damon.

- « Il va bien. Il a passé les premières années avec Kol, mais il en sait maintenant beaucoup plus sur nous, les vampires. Il va de moins en moins souvent en ville » expliqua Elijah bien que Rebekah n'ait posé aucune question.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la lettre dans sa main. Elle aurait aimé ne pas savoir comment il allait. Malgré tous ses efforts pour l'oublier, il était toujours là, caché dans un recoin tout au fond de son cœur.

Elle leva les yeux et hocha la tête.

- « Il voulait venir. C'est juste qu'il pensait que ce ne serait pas bien pour toi. Il est encore en train de découvrir qui il est et de se remettre de ce qui s'est passé avec Katerina. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas montré intéressé par les femmes que Kol lui présente » ajouta Elijah.

Habituellement, il ne se mêlait pas des vies amoureuses de ses frères et sœur mais il venait de passer cinq années à regarder Damon se morfondre et s'apercevait que sa sœur autrefois si joyeuse faisait de même. Il se sentait obligé de jouer l'intermédiaire.

- « Ah oui ? De toute façon, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut » rétorqua Rebekah en s'engageant dans l'escalier derrière lui.

Elle jeta un regard à son frère et murmura :

- « Tout comme moi. »

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Caroline frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Rebekah et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle lui permit d'entrer.

- « Ca va ? » l'interrogea Caroline.

Damon n'était pas venu leur rendre visite avec Elijah et elle craignait que cela ait bouleversé Rebekah.

- « Il m'a écrit une lettre. Il dit qu'il va bien. Qu'il aime voyager et apprendre ce que signifie être un vampire. Je suis certaine qu'Elijah adore avoir un élève » fit Rebekah avec un petit rire.

Caroline sourit, elle savait que c'était probablement vrai.

- « A-t-il écrit autre chose ? »

- « Tu veux dire, m'a-t-il ouvert son cœur dans cette lettre ? Non, il voulait juste me dire comment il allait et me raconter les choses qu'il a vu pendant ses voyages. Je suis son amie, c'est normal qu'il veuille me parler de cela » répondit-elle en essayant de dissimuler la douleur qui la submergeait.

Elle était vraiment son amie, elle le serait toujours. Sa première lettre disait qu'il l'attendrait et pourtant, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Elle plaça la lettre dans une petite boîte sur sa table de chevet et se leva de son lit.

- « Je ne veux plus parler de Mr. Salvatore » fit Rebekah d'un ton calme avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Au cours des mois suivants, Rebekah se mit à apprécier la compagnie des nombreux prétendants qu'elle commençait à fréquenter. On aurait dit qu'elle en changeait toutes les semaines. Sous le regard méfiant de Caroline, ces hommes la complimentaient, lui offraient de nombreux et coûteux cadeaux, tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer. Malheureusement, ils étaient tous reçus par la nouvelle Rebekah. La jeune femme dure, sarcastique et égoïste. Elle utilisait ses prétendants, couchait avec eux, buvait leur sang, puis les forçait à tout oublier. Elle en avait même tué quelques-uns.

Elijah continuait de leur rendre visite tous les cinq ans, jamais accompagné mais toujours avec une lettre adressée à Rebekah. Au fil des décennies, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle attendait ses visites avec impatience, même en sachant parfaitement que Damon n'accompagnerait jamais Elijah et se contenterait de lui envoyer une lettre.

Dans ses lettres, il ne faisait que lui parler de ses nouveaux voyages, des choses qu'il découvrait, et des ennuyeux enseignements qu'Elijah lui rabâchait.

Il ne lui parla pas une seule fois de ses sentiments pour elle tout comme il ne mentionna jamais qu'elle lui manquait autrement que comme une amie.

A chaque visite, Caroline regardait Rebekah prendre la missive à Elijah et disparaître pour le reste de la soirée. Et dans le regard de son amie, la jeune fille retrouvait la Rebekah douce, attentionnée et pleine de compassion qu'elle aurait aimé voir plus souvent.

* * *

**1920**

Ils vivaient désormais à Chicago. Caroline était heureuse d'être de retour aux Etats-Unis et maintenant que la technologie commençait à évoluer, son ancienne vie lui manquait encore plus. Elle était impatiente d'y retourner mais en plus de la terrifier, cette idée lui faisait mal. Elle allait quitter l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle pouvait à peine supporter la pensée qu'ils allaient être séparés pendant dix-huit ans, même si elle était certaine qu'il ne serait jamais bien loin d'elle.

Tellement de choses pouvaient arriver, tellement de choses pouvaient mal tourner. Tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans leur nouvelle maison en plein centre-ville, elle décida d'écarter ces pensées de son esprit. Leur demeure était la plus spacieuse de toute la région mais n'était pas aussi somptueuse que ce à quoi elle s'était habituée. D'ailleurs, elle avait complètement pardonné la Rebekah capricieuse du futur. Elle ne valait certainement pas beaucoup mieux. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré et tout ce dont elle n'avait jamais osé rêver. Elle avait vécu une longue vie et en avait aimé chaque instant.

* * *

- « Je m'inquiète pour elle » fit Caroline.

Klaus monta sur le lit et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il passa une main sous la couverture et ne put retenir un grognement.

- « Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu ressens tout à coup le besoin de porter une chemise de nuit au lit ? » interrogea-t-il en ignorant ses propos.

Elle dormait toujours entièrement nue. Elle savait que tout ce qu'elle portait serait immédiatement détruit en entrant dans leur chambre.

- « D'abord, je veux parler de Rebekah » répliqua-t-elle.

- « Elle va bien. Elle est devenue une jeune femme bien plus forte. »

Il avait aimé regarder sa sœur apprendre de nouvelles façons de se défendre et devenir amie avec de puissantes sorcières et d'autres personnes qu'il appréciait.

- « Elle n'est pas heureuse, tu le sais » déclara Caroline avec tristesse.

- « Je suis bien conscient des problèmes de ma sœur mais comme elle préfère que je ne me mêle pas de sa vie privée, j'ai décidé de rester en en dehors de cela » répondit-il avec un doux sourire sur le visage.

Il se lécha les lèvres et saisit sa chemise de nuit en coton blanc.

- « Tu sais, _sweetheart_, ce tissu te couvre beaucoup trop. Laisse-moi régler ce problème. »

Il repoussa les couvertures et les regarda atterrir mollement au sol avant d'attirer la jeune femme sur ses genoux.

- « Tu devais bien te douter que cette chemise ne survivrait pas à la soirée » s'esclaffa Klaus.

Caroline resta silencieuse, les lèvres pincées.

Il tira sur le tissu pour l'arracher et libérer ses seins parfaits mais la chemise ne daigna pas même de s'effiler. Klaus fronça les sourcils et essaya de nouveau, sans succès.

Il regarda sa femme d'un air perplexe et s'aperçut que ses lèvres s'étiraient légèrement.

- « Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? » demanda-t-il, un peu agacé.

- « Gloria a jeté un sort à ma chemise. Tu dois dire les mots magiques avant de pouvoir me l'enlever » répondit-elle avec un petit rire.

- « Je vois, Mme Mikaelson. Tu as eu un entretien avec ma sorcière derrière mon dos. Tu es vraiment une femme courageuse » grogna-t-il.

Il l'enleva de ses genoux et la jeta sur le lit. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de glisser sa langue de ses lèvres jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

- « Je t'aime » fit-il en espérant que les mots magiques seraient les plus évidents.

- « Non » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Sa langue remonta jusqu'à son oreille et il murmura :

- « Tu es magnifique. »

- « Essaie encore. »

Il poussa un grognement et ses lèvres descendirent de sa mâchoire à son cou.

- « Tu es la plus merveilleuse des femmes. »

Il leva les yeux et la vit secouer la tête.

Ses mains descendirent à l'extrémité de sa chemise mais une barrière invisible les empêchait de s'aventurer dessous.

- « Ca devient long, mon cœur » fit-il en sentant son désir s'intensifier.

- « Alors réfléchis-bien » rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant et en le poussant sur le lit.

En un éclair, elle se tenait près de lui et l'aidait à retirer son pantalon avant de faire de même avec sa chemise blanche.

- « Sais-tu combien tu es sexy ? » interrogea-t-elle en battant des cils d'une manière qui le rendait fou de désir.

Il essayait désespérément de trouver les mots magiques lorsqu'il sentit sa main se poser sur son sexe et ses lèvres effleurer son torse. Avec un gémissement de plaisir, il ouvrit la bouche et lança sans réfléchir :

- « J'ai envie de toi… »

- « Tu vois quand tu veux » le taquina Caroline avec un large sourire.

Klaus se figea et écarquilla les yeux.

Une seconde plus tard, la chemise était déchirée en lambeaux et abandonnée sans regret dans un coin de la chambre.

* * *

Un samedi, Klaus et Caroline décidèrent de passer la soirée dans le bar de Gloria. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aimerait autant les années 20. Il y avait tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé et bien plus encore. Elle aurait voulu que cette période ne se finisse jamais. Elle appréciait tout particulièrement les costumes de Klaus et le trouvait magnifique ainsi vêtu. Il était toujours incroyablement séduisant mais quelque chose en lui dans ces années-là transformait son désir en quelque chose de plus aventureux. Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui fasse l'amour partout où ils allaient, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient ou qui était présent.

Les années passaient et pourtant, elle ne se lassait pas une seule seconde de lui.

* * *

- « Rebekah, je vois que tu as décidé de te joindre à nous » déclara Klaus tandis que Rebekah s'approchait de leur table au fond du bar.

- « Oui, je m'ennuyais à mort à la maison » soupira la jeune femme, agacée.

Elle fronça les sourcils et examina la salle.

- « Qu'est-il arrivé à ton ami… Jack, c'est ça ? » interrogea Klaus, amusé.

- « Je me suis amusée avec lui puis je l'ai renvoyé à sa pauvre vieille épouse. Il va peut-être avoir mal au cou pendant quelques jours mais il s'en remettra » répondit-elle sans daigner regarder Klaus et Caroline.

Elle semblait à la recherche de quelqu'un. Le couple décida de ne pas y prêter attention et retourna à sa séance de pelotage interrompue.

Rebekah se dirigea vers le bar pour commander un verre. Le club manquait d'hommes et cela ne faisait que l'agacer encore plus.

- « Comment vas-tu, grand frère ? »

Klaus et Caroline levèrent les yeux et virent que Kol les dévisageait avec amusement.

- « Kol ! » s'exclama Caroline en bondissant de la banquette droit dans ses bras.

- « Salut, chérie. Je vois que je t'ai manqué. J'espère que mon frère t'a bien traité ces dernières décennies. »

- « Evidemment » répondit-elle se rasseyant à côté de Klaus et en lui prenant la main.

Klaus se contenta de sourire et déposa un long baiser sur ses doigts.

- « Bonsoir » fit une autre voix.

La reconnaissant, Caroline leva les yeux et adressa un sourire amical à l'homme qui se tenait à côté de Kol. Damon.

- « Damon, comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton chaleureux.

- « Je vais bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici. Est-ce que… » s'interrompit Damon.

- « Elle est au bar, je crois » répondit la jeune femme, devinant ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Klaus regarda Kol et fronça les sourcils.

- « Je suis surpris de vous voir ici. Est-ce que vous nous suiviez ? » interrogea-t-il en finissant son verre et en faisant signe au serveur de lui en apporter un autre.

- « Non, ce n'est pas vous que nous suivions » répondit Kol en s'asseyant à côté de Caroline et en faisant un signe de tête vers le bar.

Klaus et Caroline se tournèrent dans la direction que Kol leur indiquait et se figèrent. Parmi toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le club, Rebekah avait choisi de flirter avec Stefan.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! C'est vrai que c'est un peu un chapitre transitionnel (voir de remplissage) mais il annonce la couleur pour la suite des événements.**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? De la dispute entre Klaus et Caroline ? De la relation entre Rebekah et Damon ? Du passage au années 20 ? Et surtout... du grand retour de Stefan ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?**

**Sur une autre note, je vais enfin poster la fic dont je vous avais parlé 10 chapitre plus tôt (quelle rapidité, hein ? XD), donc pour ceux que ça tentera, vous pourrez la retrouver sur le site et sur mon profil sous le nom de "Soirée chez les Originels" (de l'humour, du Klaroline et des Originels en vue).  
**

**Un indice sur le prochain chapitre ? Attendez-vous à être surpris... et pas forcément dans le bon sens ;-)  
**

**Je vous le redis, un énorme merci pour votre gentillesse et votre soutien ! Vous me gardez motivée (et après 27 chapitres, c'est pas peu dire) et à chaque fois que j'ai la flemme de travailler sur un chapitre, je pense à vous. Ca me donne direct le courage de m'y mettre =)  
**

**Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt !**


	28. Chapitre 28

**N/A : Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !**

**Donc que dire mis à part que j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous allez penser de ce chapitre ! Sinon, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent. Vous êtes formidables ! Votre soutien et votre gentillesse me vont droit au coeur =)**

**Merci à Cha'Klaroline (merci beaucoup lectrice de mon cœur ;-), GimoreGossip (un triangle amoureux est peut-être possible), Lea Michaelson (merci beaucoup !), LittleAislinn (ravie de te connaître nouvelle lectrice !), So-darkCorleone (en effet, ça risque d'être compliqué pour Damon et Rebekah), MorganeM83 (oh tu vas bientôt savoir ce qui est arrivé à Katherine), Iman (tu es adorable, merci !), laura (merci beaucoup !), Analissa (en effet, Rebekah a beaucoup changé), viik (merci beaucoup !), MM (j'apprécie beaucoup le fait que tu trouves cette fic réaliste ! Merci beaucoup à toi =), Marion (ne t'en fais pas, d'autres scènes Debekah sont à venir), LovelyNad13 (pauvre Katherine XD), Lily (je suis contente que « mon » Rebekah/Damon te plaise !), Ana (tu es adorable petite miss =), siara693 (Caroline et Klaus sont funs et sexy, oui ;-), Bianca (I hope you'll like the next chapter!), Guest (j'espère que la suite te plaira !), XxLegend-AutomnexX (je suis contente que mon travail te plaise autant !), MariiN3 (ne t'en fais pas, les beaux yeux de Damon peuvent faire des merveilles ;-), sabrina-visiteur (tu lis 24 fics en même temps ? Wow ! Merci à toi !), La petite souris (tu es adorable !), lilith-tw-vd-hp (toi, la suite va te plaire XD), KlarolineIsTheBest (merci beaucoup adorable lectrice !), Klaroline-Chair (ne t'en fais surtout pas si tu as un peu de retard parfois !), jolieyxbl (la suite va être piquante ;-), Slackware (la p'tite Rebekah plaît bien aux bro-Salvatore XD), absoluty-crazy (merci beaucoup !), Jolie-Fleur (j'espère que la suite te plaira !), Pat (l'idée de la robe, hein ;-), WeNeedKlaroline (Stefan et Damon sont incorrigibles XD), SoannaLittle7 (en effet, ça va changer d'Elena et de son indécision constante !), Morgane Holmes (tu es vraiment adorable, miss !), Alysson (oh thank you, sweetie =), Miss Eddington (ne t'en fais pas, Klaus et Caroline vont avoir bien des raisons de se disputer à l'avenir XD), Maria (merci beaucoup à toi !), Bianca (oh thank you so much!), LyraParledOr (merci beaucoup, beaucoup à toi !), Rose (j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !), Sifaoui (si tu trouves que Klaus exagère déjà, je me demande ce que tu vas penser en lisant ce chapitre…), Guest (ça, c'est très gentil comme compliment !), Mana74 (Oui, dès sa conception, la Caroline qui aura vécu dans le passé disparaîtra. Je te suggère de jeter un œil au chapitre 19 =), Celine (je suis contente que cette fic te plaise toujours autant !) et Cassandre (merci beaucoup !).  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 28**_

Dissimulé derrière un petit groupe d'humains, Damon regarda Stefan offrir à Rebekah de lui payer un verre. Il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher d'espionner leur conversation.

- « Un verre, _sweetheart_ ? » demanda Stefan en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il sentait qu'elle était un vampire mais elle était beaucoup trop belle pour qu'il ne tente pas au moins une fois de la séduire.

Comme elle était restée à l'extérieur de la cabane le jour où il était venu au secours de Katherine, il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était.

- « Je peux me payer mes verres moi-même, Mr. Salvatore » répondit Rebekah avec dureté.

Elle saisit un verre de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait près d'elle et tourna les talons pour partir.

- « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit juste que vous connaissiez mon nom alors que le vôtre est encore un mystère » lança Stefan.

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans son élan et le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- « Et il restera un mystère » répondit-elle avec un sourcil levé.

Stefan la regarda s'éloigner et soudain, il sut qu'il adorerait poursuivre une femme aussi fougueuse.

Damon ne put retenir un petit sourire narquois. Elle était devenue une jeune femme sûre d'elle. Il suivait son frère depuis des mois, il voulait simplement s'assurer qu'il était vivant et qu'il allait bien. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et examina la salle enfumée remplie d'un mélange d'humains et de vampires. Il fut surpris de ne trouver aucun signe de Katherine. Toutefois, cela lui paraissait plutôt logique. Si elle avait été présente, elle n'aurait jamais permis à Stefan de rester seul au bar et de flirter avec une si belle femme.

Rebekah se dirigeait vers la table de Caroline et Klaus lorsqu'elle le vit. Il se tenait près de la porte qui donnait sur une sortie à l'arrière du club. Inclinant la tête sur le côté, il lui lança son sourire le plus irrésistible. Il se tourna lentement vers la porte et sortit du club en espérant qu'elle le suivrait.

Elle n'hésita qu'un court instant avant de le suivre dehors.

- « Rebekah, tu es magnifique. Comment vas-tu, chérie ? » interrogea Damon dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite ruelle sombre derrière le club.

Elle resta silencieuse et examina chaque trait de son visage parfait, en mémorisant la moindre courbe. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis cinquante ans. Elle avait toujours essayé d'imaginer ce qui se passerait lorsqu'elle le reverrait. Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester froide et distante, elle commençait à se sentir faiblir sous l'intensité de son regard.

- « Merveilleusement bien » mentit-elle.

Et à en juger par son regard, il le savait.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Chicago ? »

- « Je ne suis que de passage. Si j'avais su que tu étais ici, je serais venu plus tôt. »

Il lui mentait et elle aussi en était bien consciente.

Un long silence inconfortable s'ensuivit. Il leur sembla durer des siècles mais c'est à peine si quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Finalement, Damon se racla la gorge et leva les yeux vers elle, la dévisageant avec un désir intense.

- « Tu n'as jamais répondu à aucune de mes lettres. Je craignais que tu ne veuilles plus rien savoir de moi » murmura-t-il en espérant que l'absence de réponse à ses lettres était due à une tout autre raison.

Une raison qui n'avait aucune importance pour le moment. Elle se tenait devant lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire combien elle était belle. Elle l'était encore plus que dans ses souvenirs. Il rêvait d'elle presque tous les soirs mais la jeune femme pleine d'assurance qui se tenait devant lui était encore plus rayonnante que dans ses rêves.

- « Honnêtement, je ne me suis jamais sentie obligée de le faire. Cependant, j'ai donné la permission à Elijah de te raconter certains détails de ma vie si tu lui posais des questions » répondit-elle avec désinvolture.

En réalité, elle avait répondu à chacune de ses lettres. Avec une écriture parfaite, elle lui avait parlé de sa vie, de ses rêves et de ses espoirs. Puis elle avait placé chaque lettre dans une épaisse enveloppe blanche scellée par un cachet de cire et les avait jeté dans la cheminée de sa chambre. Elle les avait toutes regardé brûler et s'était maudite de ne pas avoir eu le courage de les donner à Elijah.

- « Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Rebekah » fit-il en s'avançant et en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, pas même un seul instant. »

Il lui caressa la joue avec son pouce.

- « Arrête, s'il te plaît » chuchota-t-elle mais elle n'avait plus la force de s'écarter.

- « Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te quitter. Tu méritais un homme plus fort que je ne l'étais à l'époque. J'ai eu le temps de me découvrir. Qui j'étais, ce que je suis devenu et ce que je veux. Maintenant, je peux être l'homme dont tu as besoin » déclara-t-il avec douceur.

Elle poussa un soupir et fit un pas en arrière.

- « Non. Tu ne peux pas revenir dans ma vie et t'attendre à ce que je te saute dans les bras. Je ne suis plus cette fille. Si tu me veux, tu vas devoir te battre. »

Elle fit volte-face et retourna dans le club d'une démarche enjôleuse.

* * *

Kol, Klaus et Caroline étaient assis à une table au fond du club, occupés à regarder Stefan boire seul au bar. Du coin de l'œil, Caroline aperçut Rebekah qui revenait par la porte arrière, un air joyeux sur le visage.

- « Tu as vu Damon ? Tu vas bien ? » interrogea Caroline tandis que son amie s'approchait de leur table.

- « Oui, je vais bien. Par contre, je m'ennuie à mort et je crois que je vais rentrer » répondit Rebekah.

Caroline regarda son amie s'en aller puis se tourna vers Klaus.

- « Peut-être que je devrais aller lui parler. »

Elle espérait que Damon ne l'avait pas trop bouleversée.

- « _Sweetheart_, elle va bien. Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour réfléchir » répondit Klaus.

Elle lui sourit avec douceur et il se mit à déposer des baisers dans son cou.

- « Tu es toujours si gentil avec elle. Qui aurait cru que quelqu'un d'aussi redouté que toi serait capable d'être le frère de l'année ? » le taquina-t-elle en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

- « Oh là, du calme ! Pas étonnant que Rebekah se soit transformée en une telle terreur ! Est-ce que vous êtes toujours en train de faire cela ? » s'exclama Kol d'un air dégoûté avant de se lever de la banquette. « Et je te rappelle que mon frère a mis une dague dans le cœur de Finn et qu'il a fait de même avec moi. Et en plus, d'après ce que tu nous as dit, il va continuer de le faire. Pas vraiment le frère de l'année, hein ! »

Avant que Kol ne puisse s'éloigner, Stefan s'approcha d'eux.

- « Eh bien, quelle drôle de surprise. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour » fit le jeune homme en regardant Klaus.

- « Tu es courageux. Si j'étais toi, je me serais enfui et caché dès l'instant où j'aurais découvert que nous étions ici » répliqua l'Originel.

Klaus avait été informé de la présence de Stefan peu après leur arrivée à Chicago. Etant donné qu'il se souvenait de lui comme d'un pathétique imbécile épris d'amour, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être intrigué. Après tout, Stefan était maintenant connu comme l'infâme Eventreur.

- « Katherine m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de votre famille. Je pense que si vous vouliez vraiment me voir mort, je le serais déjà » expliqua Stefan en s'asseyant à côté de Klaus.

Kol se rassit auprès de Caroline et décida d'observer comment les choses allaient se dérouler.

- « Alors je suppose que tu peux te joindre à nous pour un verre » fit Klaus en regardant Stefan se mettre à l'aise. « En parlant de Katherine, où se trouve-t-elle ce soir ? »

On lui avait dit que Stefan était seul en ville et il était incroyablement curieux de savoir pourquoi.

- « Il s'avère qu'elle n'est pas le genre de femme à se caser » répondit Stefan. « Nous sommes séparés depuis une dizaine d'années. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle m'a quitté. Peu importe, je m'amuse beaucoup plus sans elle. »

- « Tant mieux pour toi, mon pote » fit Klaus en levant son verre.

Caroline lança un regard prudent à Klaus mais il se contenta de lui sourire. Stefan avait été un ami de sa femme à une époque, il voulait apprendre à le connaître. Il se lassait de Chicago et mourait d'envie de voir les choses s'animer

- « Tu as une sacrée réputation » déclara-t-il tout en faisant signe au serveur de lui apporter un autre verre.

Stefan se contenta de sourire.

Ils faisaient connaissance lorsqu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années apparut devant leur table.

- « Je peux savoir où est ma femme ? » s'exclama-t-il d'un air furieux.

- « Alors là, aucune idée » répondit Stefan d'un air amusé.

- « Vous vous prenez pour des durs alors que vous vous cachez au fond du bar avec vos verres ! Un appel téléphonique à la police de Chicago pourrait vous remettre les idées en place ! » cria l'homme dont la fureur s'amplifiait.

Les quatre vampires s'esclaffèrent, même Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Elle n'avait pas vu sa femme et était choquée par son comportement. Si seulement il savait à qui il avait affaire.

Horrifiée, Caroline vit Stefan appeler la femme dont il était question, Lila, et ordonner au couple de s'asseoir. Tous le regardèrent couper le poignet de Lila avec un couteau et laisser couler son sang dans une coupe de champagne.

Caroline n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Pire encore, elle ne pouvait ignorer la fascination dans le regard de Klaus tandis que l'homme essayait de résister à l'hypnose et buvait le sang de sa femme. Caroline secoua la tête, elle en avait assez vu. Elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt à connaître ce Stefan.

- « Caroline, chérie, puis-je te raccompagner chez toi ? » demanda Kol qui avait remarqué qu'elle était écœurée et sur le point de s'en aller.

Il savait que son frère s'amusait beaucoup trop pour remarquer que la jeune femme s'agitait d'un air mal à l'aise à côté de lui. Il se serait plutôt attendu à ce que Klaus lui fasse aussitôt quitter la table mais il restait assis à se moquer du pauvre homme.

Ce n'était plus le Klaus que Kol connaissait depuis que Caroline était revenue dans leur vie. Le Klaus qui se trouvait à table en ce moment lui rappelait l'époque où la torture et le meurtre étaient ce que son frère aimait le plus au monde. Avant de tomber amoureux de Caroline, Klaus avait été cruel, brutal et impitoyable.

- « Bonne nuit, Mr. Salvatore. »

Elle lança un sourire forcé à Stefan avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Klaus. Elle en profita pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

- « Ne sois pas trop méchant. »

Klaus regarda Caroline et Kol quitter le bar par la porte arrière. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, il reporta son attention sur Stefan.

* * *

Klaus et Stefan passèrent encore une heure ensemble et s'aperçurent avec un certain plaisir qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus en commun que ce Klaus aurait pensé. Il savait que Caroline serait agacée s'il ne rentrait pas tout de suite mais il s'amusait beaucoup trop, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter son nouvel ami.

- « La jeune blonde a qui tu parlais tout à l'heure, qui est-ce ? » interrogea Stefan en espérant revoir la jeune femme.

- « Ah, tu veux dire Rebekah. C'est ma sœur. Pas facile à gérer celle-là » rit Klaus en prenant une autre gorgée de son verre.

- « Ta sœur, vraiment ? »

- « Je serais prudent à ta place, elle a déjà donné son cœur à un autre » l'avertit Klaus en haussant les sourcils d'un air narquois.

Les pauvres Salvatore choisissaient toujours de s'éprendre de la même fille. Il ne permettrait pas que Rebekah soit prise entre deux feux.

- « Ah oui ? Alors je prends cela comme un défi » sourit Stefan.

Certain que Rebekah le remettrait rapidement à sa place, Klaus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es digne de ma sœur ? » interrogea-t-il.

Toutefois, il devait admettre qu'il préférait l'idée que Rebekah finisse avec ce Salvatore plutôt que l'autre.

Il pourrait beaucoup s'amuser avec lui.

- « Je vais continuer à prouver que je suis digne d'elle s'il le faut » sourit Stefan.

Ils se firent resservir une tournée et discutèrent d'autres choses, notamment des plus récents meurtres de Stefan.

- « Je dois y aller, vieux. Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons très vite » annonça Klaus en se levant.

- « Oui, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis avec ta jolie petite dame ! »

En temps normal, Klaus lui aurait arraché le cœur pour avoir osé parler de Caroline ainsi mais ce soir, il se contenta de rire. Finalement, il n'était pas toujours obligé de lui rendre des comptes, il pouvait rentrer à l'heure qu'il lui plaisait.

Ils restèrent un peu plus longtemps au club avant de décider de s'en aller. Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, ils remarquèrent deux jeunes filles, une blonde et une brune, qui titubaient sur le trottoir. Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire. En éclair, ils se trouvaient devant les deux filles.

- « Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Vos parents ne vous ont jamais dit qu'être dehors à une heure pareille pouvait être dangereux ? » railla Klaus.

- « Il y a des choses qui pourraient vous faire du mal » ajouta Stefan avec un rire sombre.

Le regard embrumé par l'alcool, les deux jeunes filles les dévisagèrent.

- « Comme quoi ? Des monstres ? Alors nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que des hommes comme vous nous protégerons » gloussa la jeune fille blonde en posant une main sur le torse de Klaus.

Elle perdit l'équilibre et trébucha en avant. Klaus parvint à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne heurte le bitume.

- « Désolé, _sweetheart_, mais nous sommes les monstres » grogna-t-il en faisant apparaître ses crocs et les veines noires autour de ses yeux.

Klaus déchira le cou de la jeune fille qui poussa un cri perçant. Le sang qui se répandit dans sa bouche lui rappela à son ancienne vie.

Caroline lui laissait un jour par semaine pour tuer comme il lui plaisait mais il l'utilisait principalement pour de se débarrasser des personnes qui l'avaient trahi ou des hommes qui l'avaient mérité. Désormais, il ne s'amusait plus que rarement avec ses victimes féminines sachant que cela ferait du mal à Caroline si elle l'apprenait. Il avait oublié combien cela pouvait être amusant de faire plus que de se nourrir et tuer. Il aimait la peur dans les yeux de ses victimes lorsqu'elles réalisaient que leur mort était inévitable. Tandis que le sang s'écoulait dans sa gorge, il réalisa qu'il se sentait revigoré.

Il leva les yeux pour voir que Stefan tenait la brune par la taille et la forçait à regarder. Les deux jeunes filles ayant déjà suffisamment attiré l'attention avec leurs cris, il l'avait hypnotisé à ne faire aucun bruit.

Achevant de la vider de son sang, Klaus laissa tomber sa victime au sol. Stefan caressa le cou de l'autre fille et écarta ses longs cheveux ondulés avant de la tourner vers à lui.

- « N'hésite pas à courir » lança-t-il en la libérant.

Il adorait jouer avec ses repas.

Sous leurs yeux, la jeune fille partit en courant et tourna à l'ange du bâtiment. Les deux vampires éclatèrent de rire. Elle aurait mieux fait d'essayer de rejoindre la rue principale mais probablement effrayée et choquée d'avoir vu son amie se faire tuer, elle courait droit vers un vieux bâtiment abandonné.

- « J'adore quand elles courent » sourit Stefan en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Klaus le suivit mais se contenta de le regarder terroriser la jeune fille. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait trouver un lieu sûr pour se cacher, Stefan apparaissait. Il continua ce petit jeu pendant toute une demi-heure sous le regard fasciné de Klaus. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu s'amuser ainsi. Il commençait à penser que la jeune fille allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant que Stefan ne se décidé à se nourrir d'elle.

Finalement, le jeu prit fin. Lassé de sa proie, Stefan attrapa la jeune fille et la retint dans l'étau de ses bras. Sans un mot, il plongea ses crocs dans son cou. Avec une certaine admiration, Klaus regarda Stefan se nourrir avidement puis, d'un geste rapide, arracher la tête de sa victime.

* * *

Lorsque Klaus rentra enfin chez lui, le soleil commençait à se lever. A l'instant où il découvrit Caroline assise dans l'entrée, il sentit l'excitation des évènements de la nuit disparaître.

- « Tu veux bien m'expliquer où tu étais ? Regarde-toi ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle l'avait attendu toute la nuit et était furieuse qu'il ne soit rentré qu'au petit matin. Ses vêtements étaient recouverts de sang et même le coin de ses lèvres en était taché.

- « Désolé, mon cœur. Je faisais connaissance avec ton ami Stefan. Je l'aime bien, plus que Damon d'ailleurs » répondit-il en souriant.

- « Tu savais qu'il était ici, à Chicago ? » interrogea-t-elle, bien consciente qu'il avait toujours une longueur d'avance.

- « Oui, mais je ne l'ai appris qu'après que nous nous soyons installés » expliqua-t-il en retirant sa chemise et en la jetant sur le sol en marbre blanc.

- « Comment l'as-tu découvert ? » demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

- « Il a une sacrée réputation et maintenant, je comprends pourquoi. »

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il se remémorait les évènements de la nuit.

- « L'Eventreur » chuchota Caroline, horrifiée.

- « Tu en as aussi entendu parler, mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il sans trop lui prêter attention.

Il retira son pantalon et le jeta avec sa chemise.

- « Non, c'est Stefan qui me l'a dit dans le futur. Nous devons l'aider. C'est juste une phase qu'il traverse. Tu ne peux pas le laisser continuer à faire ça. Parle-lui, dis lui que… »

- « Une phase ? Peut-être que c'est sa vraie nature, non ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si le Stefan du futur n'était pas lui-même une phase ? » l'interrompit-il, déçu qu'elle lui demande d'aider à changer la seule personne avec qui il aimait passer du temps.

- « Quoi ? Non, Stefan n'est pas un éventreur ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

- « Je ne suis pas du même avis, _sweetheart_. Mais si tu insistes, je vais lui parler » fit-il gentiment en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'emmenant dans leur chambre.

Il avait passé une nuit parfaite et à présent, il n'avait qu'une seule envie ; faire l'amour à sa femme alors que le goût du meurtre était encore frais sur ses lèvres.

Caroline se détendit dans ses bras, soulagée qu'il soit enfin à la maison. Ayant déjà une idée de ce qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit, elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de demander. Elle n'en était même pas malheureuse, sachant qu'il ne sortait plus autant qu'avant. S'il avait passé une bonne soirée avec Stefan, pour cette fois, elle ne dirait rien.

Klaus n'avait pas l'intention de demander à Stefan de changer sa façon de vivre tout comme il était hors de question qu'il continue de ne sortir qu'une fois par semaine. Il n'était pas un pauvre homme pathétique qui obéissait sans rechigner aux exigences insignifiantes de sa femme. Il était libre de vivre sa vie comme il lui plaisait et il avait l'intention de s'amuser. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire.

* * *

Rebekah fut réveillée par les discussions bruyantes des servantes au rez-de-chaussée. Quelque chose se passait et elle décida de se lever.

En arrivant dans l'entrée, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Des hommes déposaient bouquets après bouquets. Tous étaient magnifiques. Elle les regardait remplir la pièce lorsque Caroline se mit à parler à un des livreurs.

- « Qu'est-ce que Niklaus a fait pour que tu mérites tout cela ? » interrogea Rebekah, un peu agacée.

Le visage de Caroline s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël. Elle lui tendit une petite carte avec son nom écrit dessus.

- « Ces fleurs ne sont pas de Nik et elles ne sont pas pour moi. On dirait que tu es une petite chanceuse, Rebekah. »

Caroline saisit un bouquet de lys avec l'intention de le mettre dans un vase et quitta la pièce.

Rebekah prit un air indifférent et monta dans sa chambre.

Dès qu'elle fut seule, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et retourna la carte.

_Ma chère Rebekah,_

_Je te promets que je ne te quitterais plus jamais._

_Je t'en prie, donne-moi une dernière chance._

_Retrouve-moi au club ce soir._

_Amicalement,_

_Damon._

Rebekah ne put contenir son excitation et ouvrit la porte pour appeler Caroline. Elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle tenue pour ce soir et son amie était une partenaire de shopping idéale.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent l'après-midi ensemble. Elles firent les magasins tout en se moquant gentiment des humaines qui devaient s'inquiéter de choses triviales comme leur poids. Caroline et Rebekah pouvaient essayer n'importe quelle tenue et être magnifiques.

- « Vous venez au club ce soir, Nik et toi ? » interrogea Rebekah sur le chemin de retour.

- « Nik y sera mais il me reste des choses à finir pour ta fête » répondit Caroline.

Elle organisait la fête d'anniversaire de Rebekah qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante et avait encore beaucoup à faire pour s'assurer qu'elle serait parfaite.

- « Je suis certaine que ce sera génial. Tu organises toujours les meilleures fêtes » sourit Rebekah.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans leur demeure. Rebekah monta aussitôt dans sa chambre tandis que Caroline allait dans le salon à la recherche de Klaus.

- « Comment s'est passée ta journée, mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il en levant les yeux du papier sur lequel il dessinait.

- « C'était super, comme chaque fois que Rebekah et moi sortons faire les magasins. Elle recommence à agir un peu comme l'ancienne Rebekah. Je suis heureuse que Damon soit de retour dans sa vie. Maintenant, nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'elle lui permette d'y rester » répondit Caroline en lui retirant son crayon et son dessin des mains et en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. « Je t'ai manqué ? »

Elle l'embrassa et fit glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle y perçut le goût du sang humain. Comme il avait passé la nuit précédente à chasser, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tué aujourd'hui. Elle savoura le goût en pensant qu'il venait d'un humain que Klaus avait épargné.

- « Tu me manques toujours, _sweetheart_ » répondit-il en posant les mains sur ses fesses.

Alors qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou, elle fut surprise de découvrir une grosse tache de sang sur son col. Quand il décidait de laisser ses victimes en vie, il se nourrissait proprement. Il ne les mordait qu'au niveau du cou et ne laissait jamais aucune autre marque.

- « Tu as tué ton repas aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de dissimuler son agacement.

- « Est-ce un problème, mon cœur ? »

Il déposa une traînée de baisers de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine.

- « Je suis juste un peu surprise, c'est tout » répondit-elle en décidant de laisser tomber le sujet.

Elle eut un petit rire lorsqu'il la jeta sur son épaule et l'emmena dans leur chambre.

Il la posa sur le lit et lui arracha ses vêtements.

- « Reste ici » lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit avec un sourire et le regarda quitter la pièce.

La jeune femme se mit à l'aise sur le lit et attendit son retour. Il revint dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard et Caroline ne put retenir un cri en levant les yeux vers lui.

Tirant les draps sur elle pour se couvrir, elle le regarda s'approcher avec un jeune homme.

- « C'est quoi ce bordel, Nik ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

- « Détends-toi, mon cœur, je pensais juste que tu avais peut-être faim » répondit-il d'un air innocent.

Caroline s'était nourrie de plus en plus régulièrement d'humains depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble mais elle n'avait encore jamais tué. Il avait ressenti une incroyable excitation la veille et il voulait partager cela avec la femme qu'il aimait. Si elle la ressentait aussi, peut-être que cela les rapprocherait encore plus.

- « Ca aurait pu attendre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'amènes maintenant, alors que je suis nue ? » interrogea-t-elle avec perplexité.

Il se glissa sur le lit à côté d'elle tandis que l'homme restait à quelques pas d'eux. Il avait été hypnotisé à demeurer immobile et silencieux.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, _sweetheart_. C'est pour nous que je fais cela. Je veux que tu nourrisses de lui sans hypnose. Laisse ta véritable nature se réveiller » lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque.

- « Quoi ? » s'alarma-t-elle, encore plus confuse.

Voulait-il qu'elle tue cet homme ? Non, il ne lui demanderait jamais une telle chose. Il savait qu'elle attachait une grande importance à son humanité ainsi qu'à la vie humaine.

Klaus se leva du lit et fit asseoir l'homme à côté de Caroline.

- « Laisse tes sens prendre le contrôle, mon cœur. Quand tu auras fini de te nourrir, je vais te faire l'amour comme jamais auparavant » fit-il en se léchant les lèvres et en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face du lit.

Caroline écarquilla les yeux et fit sortir l'humain de la chambre, une main serrée fermement sur le drap qui recouvrait son corps.

- « C'est quoi ton problème, Nik ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me regarder tuer un homme ? Et ensuite quoi ? On va coucher ensemble et batifoler joyeusement dans le sang ? D'où te sort cette idée… Stefan ! » siffla-t-elle.

- « Caroline, calme-toi. C'était juste une idée » fit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

A quoi pensait-il ? Avait-il réellement cru qu'elle accepterait de faire cela ?

- « Sérieux, quoi ! Notre vie sexuelle est devenue ennuyeuse au point qu'on ait besoin de tuer un homme dans notre lit ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle était en colère, écœurée et par-dessous tout, elle était profondément blessée. Qu'était-il arrivé à l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, l'homme qui ne lui aurait jamais manqué de respect ainsi ?

Leur vie sexuelle était tout sauf ennuyeuse, il avait simplement voulu qu'elle ressente le bonheur de se laisser aller. Il aurait aimé partager avec elle l'excitation qui l'avait submergé la veille lorsqu'il s'était abandonné au frisson du meurtre. Il voulait expérimenter tout ce que la vie avait à offrir avec elle. Il avait bêtement supposé qu'elle serait disposée à succomber à sa véritable nature de vampire au moins une fois. Il avait fait une erreur et c'était à peine s'il parvenait à la regarder dans les yeux à présent.

- « S'il te plaît, mon cœur, pouvons-nous oublier ce qui vient de se passer ? Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris » plaida-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Je suppose » répondit-elle, surprise par son brusque changement de comportement.

Il n'était plus lui-même. Elle avait vu son regard lorsque Stefan s'amusait avec Liam. C'était sa plus grande peur. Non seulement son ancienne vie lui manquait mais en plus, il reprenait ses habitudes meurtrières. Elle avait toujours espéré que c'était une partie de lui qu'il n'aimait pas et que par conséquent, il ne redeviendrait jamais cet homme.

- « Je dois partir mais je te verrai ce soir en rentrant du club » déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- « D'accord. Je reste ici pour finir de préparer la fête de Rebekah. Enfin si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi. Je veux dire, peut-être que si nous… »

- « Non, _sweetheart_, reste ici et fais ce que tu avais prévu. Je vais passer un peu de temps avec Kol » répondit Klaus avant de lui sourire et de quitter la pièce.

Caroline se laissa tomber sur le lit et poussa un cri en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Klaus se soit lassé d'elle. Elle devait parler à Kol le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

**Bon euh... est-ce que vous me détestez ? Parce que oui, les choses vont mal entre Klaus et Caroline. Il faut dire que notre hybride a passé pas mal de temps à réprimer sa vraie nature et qu'avec l'influence néfaste de Stefan (ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas vraiment sa faute, à Stefan), eh bien, les choses deviennent explosives.**

**J'ai vraiment très envie de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Du changement de Klaus ? De Stefan, l'Eventreur ? (Je reste en V.O, parce que je n'aime pas le "Boucher" de la V.F). De la réaction de Caroline lorsque Klaus a amené l'humain dans leur chambre ? Et de la relation entre Rebekah et Damon ? (pas facile, hein, pour ces deux-là...)**

**Voilà, donc si vous avez aimé le chapitre, je vous demanderais à tous un petit effort pour me le faire savoir. Parce que sinon je vais flipper et croire que vous n'aimez pas du tout le tournant de l'histoire. Ce serait vraiment gentil, rassurant et motivant de votre part =) Et même si vous n'aimez pas, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer !**

**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des mots de soutien. Vous êtes vraiment des lecteurs géniaux !  
**

**Passez une bonne semaine, à bientôt !**


	29. Chapitre 29

**N/A : Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous avez passé un bon week-end =)**

**Que dire mis à part un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews ? Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris quelques minutes pour me laisser leur avis et me faire savoir qu'elles aiment toujours cette histoire. Ca fait vraiment super plaisir ! Au moins, je sais que je ne passe pas autant de temps à bosser dessus sans raison =)**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson (comme toujours un grand merci !), Esmeazade (encore beaucoup de choses vont se passer avant ça ;-), Caalypso94 (merci beaucoup !), GilmoreGossîp (tu es adorable !), Applered29 (je suis bien d'accord =), .1 (merci pour ton soutien !), Cha'Klaroline (ma lectrice favorite !), MariiN3 (yeap, Damon est tout romantique), MM (ne t'en fais pas, Caroline ne va pas se laisser faire bien longtemps ;-), Anonyme13 (merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Tous ces compliments me font rougir !), Analissa (en effet, ils n'ont pas de chance !), laura (j'adore Stefan aussi, mais là, il n'est pas dans sa bonne période !), sabrina-visiteur (je pense que la suite devrait te plaire ;-), Apooo (oh merci beaucoup !), Mana74 (du piment, il va y en avoir XD), Cline (merci pour cette review ! Je suis contente que le retournement de situation te plaise ! J'espère la suite va te plaira =), La petite souris (tu es adorable !), 38 fan (tu es adorable !), Kol my love (si tu veux te marier avec Kol, va falloir d'abord me passer sur le corps XD Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !), Klaroline66 (feignasse ;-), jolieyxbl (en effet, Caroline n'aurait pas pu céder à ça, ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas), Lilith-tw-vd-hp (aïe, pas sûre que Klaus arrive à se remettre en question à temps !), So-darkCorleone (en effet, les choses vont mal, très mal !), Bianca (oh thank you so much sweetie!), Guest (ne t'en fais pas, j'adore le Klaroline quand même ;-), LovelyNad13 (une confrontation devrait bientôt arriver. La question étant ; comment Klaus va réagir ?), Ana (je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu !), Lily (t'en fais pas, Caroline va bientôt essayer de remettre les choses dans l'ordre ;-), Guest (yeah, poor Caroline. I feel sad for her… Thank you for your review!), Alysson (oh thank you sweetie!), Spoiled-Child (en effet, Stefan met son grain de sel partout XD), Chaloupy (merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours !), Lynn (c'est pas faux ta remarque sur le régime alimentaire de Stefan !), Sifaoui (en effet, les choses vont mal pour Caroline), Rose (ne t'en fais pas, je continue ! Merci beaucoup =), DreamerOfLove (c'est vrai que Stefan fait beaucoup de bêtises dans cette fic XD), Sanaa (ouf tu m'as fait peur pour Kol XD Malheureusement, Caroline n'est pas vraiment comme Klaus), Saphira (j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci à toi miss ;-), Slackware (merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi je suis contente que la fic la plus reviewée soit une fic Klaroline. Ca prouve combien ce couple est génial =), Guest (thank you so much!), Pat (ouip, Stefan fait des dégâts), SoannaLittle7 (ne t'en fais pas, la fin n'est pas encore arrivée XD), absoluty-crazy (ne t'en fais pas, Caroline va finir par perdre son sang-froid… tôt ou tard), WeNeedKlaroline (oh c'est génial alors =), MissEdgington (merci beaucoup !), Morgane Holmes (yeap, Klaus est un bad boy XD Ta review m'a fait mourir de rire), Guest (yes, Klaus is really in love with Caroline but… he's still Klaus), Maria (merci beaucoup !), Carlitta51 (je suis contente que ça te plaise autant !), Sophia (you're such a sweetheart =), Kalina (je suis contente que le Rebekah/Damon te plaise !) et Guest (merci beaucoup !).**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 29**_

Caroline fit le tour de la grande salle de bal qu'ils avaient réservé pour la fête de Rebekah. Elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues de leur demeure. La fête ayant lieu dans moins d'une semaine, la jeune femme avait déjà fini la plupart des préparatifs. Toutefois, elle avait encore des choses de dernière minute à régler.

Caroline continua d'arpenter la pièce, stylo et calepin à la main, toujours préoccupée par ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée avec Klaus. Avait-il réellement pensé qu'elle céderait et tuerait le pauvre homme ? Il la connaissait mieux que personne, cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle avait parlé à Kol avant de quitter la maison et lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur Klaus. Pourtant, elle avait choisi de pas lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. D'abord parce qu'elle était quelque peu embarrassée et ensuite parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Kol s'inquiète.

- « Le gâteau sera livré à midi le jour de l'évènement » lui indiqua le traiteur, la tirant ainsi ses pensées.

- « Super. Je le veux ici à l'heure ou bien vous ne recevrez pas un seul centime » répondit-elle fermement.

Rien ne gâcherait la fête de Rebekah.

* * *

Kol entra dans le club bondé et repéra rapidement Klaus et Stefan. Ils étaient assis à une table dans un coin de la salle. Il n'était pas aveugle, il savait ce qui se passait mais préférait ne pas s'impliquer. Klaus était un homme chanceux, il avait la plus incroyable des femmes à ses côtés et s'il voulait tout bousiller, il serait le seul responsable. Kol savait que Klaus et Caroline étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il considérait la jeune femme comme une sœur et voulait l'aider, mais que pouvait-il faire ?

- « Bonjour. Puis-je me joindre à vous ? » demanda Kol en s'asseyant à côté de Klaus.

- « Kol, Nik était en train de me raconter quelques-unes de vos aventures les plus folles » fit Stefan.

- « Oui, nous nous amusions bien à une certaine époque mais cela date de plusieurs siècles. Maintenant, Nik préfère rester avec sa femme » répondit Kol avec un sourire narquois.

Klaus le fusilla du regard.

- « Caroline est occupée avec l'organisation de la fête de Rebekah. Cela ne lui pose aucun que je sorte boire un verre… ou autre chose » rétorqua-t-il.

- « La fête de Rebekah ? » interrogea Stefan d'un air intéressé.

- « Oui, l'anniversaire de ma sœur a lieu la semaine prochaine » répondit Klaus. « En parlant du loup. »

Rebekah entra dans le club et aperçut ses frères et Stefan. Elle traversa la salle et se dirigea vers leur table.

- « C'est quoi ça, une soirée entre mecs ? C'est pathétique » ricana-t-elle.

Stefan se leva et lui tendit une main.

- « Tu danses ? »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle était sur le point de décliner l'invitation lorsqu'elle vit Damon entrer dans le club.

- « Pourquoi pas » répondit-elle en prenant sa main.

Ils se rendirent au centre de la piste de danse et Stefan tira la jeune femme contre lui.

- « Tu es magnifique ce soir, Rebekah. »

- « Oui, je sais. Je vois que tu as réussi à apprendre mon prénom. Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec mes frères » répondit-elle avec un sourcil levé.

- « Tes frères sont vraiment fascinants. Vous avez tous vécu si longtemps, vous avez dû voir et faire des choses incroyables. Je suis plutôt intrigué. Nous nous sommes beaucoup amusés, Nik et moi, la nuit dernière et je suis impatient de remettre cela. A moins que je ne passe mes soirées avec toi » sourit-il avec suffisance.

C'était à peine si Rebekah lui prêtait attention. Damon se tenait dans un coin de la salle et les observait. Elle voulait qu'il regarde, qu'il ressente un peu de la jalousie et de la douleur qui l'avaient submergée lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris avec la prostituée. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Stefan. A sa grande satisfaction, Damon ferma les yeux d'un air dégoûté.

- « Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel honneur ? » s'étonna Stefan.

Soudain, il sentit un bras fort l'écarter de Rebekah.

- « Damon ! » s'exclama-t-il avec surprise.

- « Salut, petit frère, ça faisait longtemps. »

- « Oui, beaucoup trop longtemps. Et même si je serais ravi de rattraper le temps perdu, j'ai l'impression que tu viens de nous interrompre » répliqua Stefan en saisissant Rebekah par la taille et en la tirant contre lui.

Damon regarda la jeune femme, attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas.

- « Eh bien, toutes mes excuses alors. »

Il amorçait un geste pour s'éloigner mais soudain, il fit volte-face et frappa son frère au visage.

Damon leva les yeux vers une Rebekah stupéfaite.

- « Je t'aime, Rebekah. J'ai été stupide de ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt mais je le sais maintenant. Je t'aime et je me battrais pour toi, mais pas avec mon propre frère. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois et si tu tenais à moi, tu ne me forcerais pas à m'opposer à lui. »

Damon quitta la salle en se frottant le poing et elle le regarda partir avec la bouche ouverte. Elle voulait le suivre mais était à court de mots.

- « Je crois comprendre que tu connais déjà mon frère » grogna Stefan en remettant son nez cassé en place. « Viens, sortons d'ici et allons dans un endroit un peu plus intime. »

Il avait entendu la déclaration d'amour de Damon mais cela ne faisait aucune différence pour lui. Il la voulait toujours autant.

Honteuse, Rebekah le regarda. De tous les hommes dont elle aurait pu se servir pour rendre Damon jaloux, pourquoi avait-elle choisi Stefan ? Elle n'était en rien comme Katherine.

Elle adressa un sourire forcé à Stefan.

- « Mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. J'aime ton frère et c'est lui que j'ai choisi. »

Elle quitta le club par la porte arrière et se mit à la recherche de Damon. Il n'était nulle part en vue. Elle sentit son cœur se briser. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle l'aimait depuis la matinée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à regarder les nuages. C'était l'homme qu'elle voulait. Finalement, elle décida de rentrer chez elle, de grosses larmes chaudes roulant sur son visage.

- « Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? » interrogea Damon qui se tenait dans l'ombre du bâtiment.

Il se dirigea vers elle et prit son visage entre ses mains, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

- « Je t'ai promis que je ne te quitterais plus jamais. Je suis un homme de parole, chérie. »

Sans réfléchir et sans rien ajouter, elle se blottit contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser était différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Il était passionné, intense et rempli d'un amour inconditionnel.

Il s'écarta et posa son front contre le sien.

- « Je t'aime, Rebekah. Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et des larmes glissèrent de ses yeux.

- « Je t'aime aussi. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'attendre. C'est toi, ce sera toujours toi. »

* * *

- « On dirait que vous ne cessez jamais de vous battre pour la même femme, ton frère et toi » commenta Klaus en riant tandis que Stefan s'approchait.

- « Oui, eh bien, il peut l'avoir, je n'en ai rien à faire de toute façon » répliqua Stefan d'un air agacé.

Toutefois, il réalisa rapidement qu'il s'adressait aux frères aînés surprotecteurs de Rebekah. Ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup plus forts que lui.

- « Enfin, c'est une merveilleuse jeune femme et n'importe quel homme serait extrêmement chanceux d'avoir ses faveurs mais je ne veux pas la mêler à mes conflits avec mon frère. »

- « Bon rattrapage » s'esclaffa Kol en faisant signe à la serveuse de lui apporter un autre verre. « Tu es mignonne toi. »

Il tira la jeune serveuse sur ses genoux. Sans se préoccuper des personnes qui l'entouraient, il lui ordonna de se taire et commença à l'embrasser sans ménagement. Il écarta ses cheveux de son cou et plongea profondément ses crocs dans sa peau blanche. Klaus le regarda faire d'un air irrité avant de secouer la tête.

- « Et si nous allions voir ce que la nuit a à nous offrir ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, vieux ? » interrogea-t-il en regardant Stefan.

Le jeune vampire sourit et hocha la tête. Les deux amis se levèrent et quittèrent la table.

Kol continua de se nourrir tout en les regardant sortir du club. Il aurait dû les suivre et raconter à Caroline ce qu'ils faisaient mais après tout, Klaus ne s'était conduit étrangement qu'une seule nuit. Il allait laisser passer un peu de temps et voir comment les choses évolueraient. Klaus était un homme intelligent, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait tout comme il en connaissait les conséquences.

* * *

Faisant les cent pas dans leur chambre, Caroline attendait le retour de Klaus en espérant qu'il ne rentrerait pas trop tard. Elle fut soulagée d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir peu après minuit.

- « Nik ! » lança-t-elle en courant dans l'entrée.

Son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'elle vit Kol passer la porte.

- « Désolé de te décevoir, chérie » fit-il en retirant sa veste. « Je suppose que Klaus est encore avec Stefan. »

- « Tu ne les as pas suivis ? »

- « Pourquoi le ferais-je ? C'est un adulte, Caroline. Si j'interviens, cela se finira avec moi dans un cercueil et lui qui se rebellera encore plus contre toi. »

- « Se rebeller contre moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il m'aime ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air confus et agacé.

- « Oui, chérie, il t'aime. Comme il n'a jamais aimé personne » lui répondit-il calmement.

Il ne cherchait pas à la blesser mais il voulait la préparer au pire, juste au cas où.

- « Mon frère a passé ces derniers siècles à t'aimer et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux. Seulement… il a passé encore plus de temps à ne jamais rien se refuser, à faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. »

- « Alors quoi, tu es en train de dire qu'il traverse une sorte de crise de la quarantaine ? » interrogea Caroline, son agacement se transformant en colère.

- « Une crise de la quarantaine ? Je ne suis pas certain de savoir ce que c'est. Il ne fait pas l'imbécile avec toi pour te blesser, il le fait à cause de ses désirs de vampire. Son envie de retourner à sa véritable nature est trop forte. »

- « Non, notre amour est plus fort que tout. Il ne ferait pas ça. Il ne va pas se _rebeller_ contre moi comme tu dis ! Il n'a aucune raison de se rebeller. Je lui ai donné tout ce que j'ai. Que puis-je faire de plus ? » hurla-t-elle, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine tandis que ses genoux se mettaient à trembler. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle mais elle avait l'impression d'étouffer.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? »

- « Tout va bien se passer. Donne-lui un peu de temps et il verra ce qui compte vraiment. Ne l'abandonne pas » la rassura Kol en l'aidant à rejoindre sa chambre.

- « Je ne pourrais jamais l'abandonner. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer personne d'autre » bégaya-t-elle en se glissant dans son lit et en se recroquevillant sous les couvertures.

- « Je sais » murmura-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

- « Tu as encore passé la nuit dehors ? » questionna Kol tandis que son frère se faufilait discrètement dans la maison.

Il était plus de cinq heures du matin.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? Tu m'attendais ? » interrogea Klaus avec un petit rire.

- « Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu faisais ? »

- « En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? » rétorqua Klaus en retirant sa veste ensanglantée et en la jetant au sol.

- « Tu vas la perdre si tu continues. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »

- « Ne sois pas si mélodramatique, Kol. Je ne vais rien perdre du tout. Je suis comme je suis et elle va bien finir par s'en rendre compte. Elle m'aime et elle sait que je l'aime. Rien ne changera cela » fit Klaus, agacé par la discussion.

Caroline ne le quitterait jamais.

- « Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi, que se passera-t-il si elle n'aime pas l'homme que tu deviens ? Elle ne t'a jamais connu comme cela. Elle refuse de tuer quand elle se nourrit et pourtant, tu crois quand même qu'elle restera avec un homme qui en plus de tuer, torture. »

Que s'était-il passé avec Stefan qui ait pu causer un tel changement chez son frère ? Il avait toujours pensé que cela finirait par arriver, mais pas si vite.

- « Peut-être que tu as raison » répondit Klaus en réfléchissant. « Je crois qu'il est temps qu'elle voit ce que je suis, _tout_ ce que je suis. Pas seulement Nik, son mari aimant. Je suis aussi Klaus, l'Originel hybride et quand je romprai ma malédiction, je serais l'homme le plus puissant au monde. Je la connais mieux que toi, mieux que vous tous, elle ne me quittera jamais. »

- « Entre ton nouveau disciple, Stefan, et ton ego, tu cours droit au désastre. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu » cracha Kol, écœuré de voir que son frère était prêt à tout risquer pour ses désirs égoïstes.

Klaus poussa un faible grognement en retirant sa chemise tachée de sang qu'il jeta contre le mur. Elle ne le quitterait jamais. Il ne le permettrait pas.

* * *

Les jours qui précédaient la fête de Rebekah s'écoulèrent à une vitesse impressionnante. Le seul moment où Caroline voyait Klaus, c'était le matin, un peu avant le lever du soleil, lorsqu'il grimpait dans leur lit. Il puait le sang et la mort. Parfois, il se saisissait d'elle et lui faisait l'amour avec une expression de pure sauvagerie et de luxure. Et quand il finissait, il s'allongeait sur le côté opposé du lit et s'endormait, l'abandonnant avec l'amère impression de n'être plus que sa prostituée. Elle mourait d'envie qu'il redevienne son Nik, celui qui la touchait et la prenait dans ses bras comme si elle était le plus précieux des trésors.

Toutefois, elle devait finir de préparer la fête de Rebekah et espérait que ce n'était qu'une phase. Il était son mari, elle resterait à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

Comme il semblait l'éviter, c'était à peine s'ils se parlaient. Pourtant, effrayée de ce qui se passerait si le sujet de ses sorties avec Stefan était abordé, cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Finalement, le jour de la fête arriva. Elle trouva Klaus dans le salon et se décida à lui parler.

- « Il faudra que tu me rejoignes à huit heures ce soir. Pas plus tard » fit-elle en saisissant la housse qui contenait sa robe.

- « Que je te rejoigne ? Pourquoi ? Nous n'y allons pas ensemble ? » s'étonna Klaus en levant les yeux de son carnet à dessin.

- « Je dois rester sur place jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de tout installer. Je tiens à m'assurer qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. Tu pourras me trouver ici ou à la salle de bal si tu as besoin de moi. Tout va bien ? » interrogea-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

Ses magnifiques yeux bleu-vert la dévisageaient, perdus et confus. Il était déchiré et elle le voyait bien. Il était toujours son mari mais la nuit, il devenait un monstre. Cela lui faisait mal de le regarder jongler entre ces deux parties de lui.

- « Bien sûr, mon cœur. Je serais là » sourit-il.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter la pièce, Caroline prit une profonde inspiration et posa la housse sur le dos d'une chaise.

- « Nik, est-ce qu'on va parler de ce qui s'est passé ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, _sweetheart_ ? Si c'est ce qui te gène, je suis désolé d'être rentré si tard ces derniers temps. »

- « Je t'aime et je suis là pour toi. Tu peux tout me dire. Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui se passe » plaida Caroline, ses yeux le suppliant de s'ouvrir à elle.

Elle fit un pas vers lui mais se figea en voyant son regard s'assombrir.

- « Vous êtes vraiment mélodramatiques, Kol et toi, _sweetheart_. Oui, je suis rentré tard plusieurs fois. Oui, j'ai tué un peu plus que d'habitude mais c'est ce que font les vampires. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as choisi de vivre d'une autre façon, sans tuer, que je dois faire la même chose. Je ne suis pas comme toi, Caroline » répliqua-t-il, sa voix se durcissant.

- « Klaus, je sais que notre niveau de considération pour les humains est différent mais ils ne sont pas là que pour être tués et torturés. Ils ont une famille, des amis, une vie. Tu ne peux pas tout leur arracher pour la simple raison que tu te sens supérieur à eux ! Je ne me suis jamais attendue à ce que tu renonces à tout ce que tu es mais tu vaux mieux que ça. Peu importe ce que Stefan… »

- « Stop ! Stefan n'a rien à voir avec cela ! C'est ce que je suis, Caroline ! Ce que j'ai toujours été ! J'ai juste fait en sorte de le cacher pour te faire plaisir, mais je ne peux plus ! Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu me laisserais être heureux ! » cria-t-il en se levant du canapé d'un bond.

- « NON ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu es. Ce n'est qu'une petite partie de toi, il y en a tellement d'autres. Je t'aime, c'est la vérité, mais je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés à te regarder t'enfoncer sur ce chemin. J'ai renoncé à tout pour être avec toi ! Si tu refuses de mettre fin à ton amitié avec Stefan, je vais demander à Kol de l'hypnotiser à s'en aller ! » rétorqua Caroline.

Klaus poussa un faible grognement et la saisit par les avant-bras.

- « Ne me pousse pas à bout, Caroline. Il est hors de question que tu me fasses des menaces ! Tu ne peux pas me donner un ultimatum, cela ne marchera pas ! »

- « Tu paries ? Je vais m'assurer que chaque fois que tu voudras sortir, je serais là pour t'en empêcher ! »

Les yeux remplis de fureur, Klaus la poussa brutalement contre le mur. La jeune femme le regarda d'un air choqué. Elle était furieuse, blessée, mais par-dessus tout, elle était effrayée. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus.

Klaus la dévisagea et s'en aperçut.

- « Tu as peur de moi » murmura-t-il.

- « Tu n'es plus toi-même, Nik. C'est ce que tu deviens, cette bête, qui me fait peur.. »

- « Caroline, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… »

Caroline l'ignora et se dirigea vers la porte, saisissant la housse de sa robe au passage.

- « Sois à la fête à huit heures. »

Elle quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Les invités commençaient à arriver. Il était huit heures et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Klaus. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'en inquiéter pour le moment, elle avait des invités à accueillir.

- « Bonsoir, Caroline, tu es vraiment magnifique » fit un vampire qu'elle connaissait depuis plusieurs années. « Où est Klaus ? Il s'est éclipsé pour se trouver quelque chose à manger ? »

Caroline eut un petit rire nerveux.

- « Non, il est en route. Je suis sûre qu'il sera là dans peu de temps. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois venue. Rebekah va bientôt faire son apparition. »

- « La fille qui est à l'honneur ce soir est bien connue pour être toujours en retard. »

Tous deux s'esclaffèrent puis l'homme s'éloigna pour se mêler aux autres convives.

Caroline salua tour à tour chacun des cents invités et sursauta en entendant une voix l'interpeller.

- « Caroline, la décoration est à couper le souffle ! » lança Rebekah en jaillissant derrière elle, les yeux écarquillés à la beauté de la salle spécialement réservée pour elle.

- « A quoi tu t'attendais ? » la taquina Caroline. « Bonsoir, Damon. »

- « Caroline, je te remercie d'avoir organisé une fête si somptueuse pour Rebekah » sourit Damon.

Caroline était heureuse pour eux. Elle n'avait jamais vu Damon et Rebekah aussi rayonnants qu'à cet instant. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toucher et de se regarder d'un air émerveillé. Caroline secoua la tête en voyant son amie faire la moue quand Damon s'éloigna pour parler avec Kol, la laissant seule avec quelques invités. Ils lui rappelaient Klaus et elle au début de leur relation. Cette époque lui manquait cruellement.

- « Bonsoir, mon cœur. Tu es absolument ravissante » fit une voix à son oreille.

Elle sentit les mains de Klaus se poser sur sa taille et elle ne put retenir un sourire.

- « Tu es venu ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

- « Je suis désolé que tu en aies douté » répondit-il en l'embrassant doucement. « Et je suis désolé aussi pour tout à l'heure. Pardonne-moi, mon cœur. Je ne pensais pas ce que je… »

- « Chut, c'est déjà oublié. Je t'aime, Nik. »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent enfin, Klaus plongea son regard dans ses yeux brillants de bonheur.

- « Je t'aime aussi, _sweetheart_. »

La soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien. Tout était parfait et tout le monde était heureux. Même Elijah fit une brève apparition.

Caroline et Klaus étaient sur la piste de danse avec Rebekah et Damon lorsque la fête prit fin pour eux.

- « Bonsoir, chérie. Puis-je vous interrompre ? » interrogea Stefan en apparaissant près de Rebekah et Damon.

- « Tu n'es pas invité. Va-t-en ! » siffla Rebekah.

- « Du calme. Je suis juste venu voir mon grand frère » sourit Stefan.

- « Dommage, il va falloir que tu trouves un autre moment. Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de Rebekah et il est hors de question que je ne la quitte ne serait-ce qu'une seconde » répliqua Damon en continuant de danser avec Rebekah.

Caroline regarda Klaus et le supplia des yeux de faire quelque chose. Kol s'étant éclipsé avec plusieurs jeunes filles, il ne pouvait intervenir.

- « Allez viens, Stefan. Tu dois partir » déclara l'Originel en saisissant Stefan par le bras.

- « Bien sûr, pas besoin de faire une scène, Nik » s'esclaffa le jeune vampire en se libérant.

- « Je reviens, mon cœur » fit Klaus en plaçant un rapide baiser sur la joue de Caroline et en s'éloignant pour raccompagner Stefan à la sortie.

Caroline rejoignit les invités et leur fit savoir que tout allait bien.

- « Passons une bonne soirée d'anniversaire » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

Alors que la soirée se terminait officiellement, Caroline attendait toujours Klaus. Il était parti raccompagner Stefan une heure plus tôt et n'était jamais revenu. Elle avait pensé que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre après ses excuses mais elle était encore seule et avait une longue nuit d'attente devant elle.

- « On rentre, Caroline. Merci d'avoir organisé une fête si incroyable » fit Rebekah en la serrant dans ses bras. « Ne t'en fais pas, Nik va bientôt revenir. Je suis certaine qu'il a juste voulu garder un œil sur Stefan pour s'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait pas. »

- « Oui, tu as sans doute raison » sourit Caroline.

Mis à part Kol, elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce qui se passait depuis une semaine. Elle ne voulait pas que Rebekah s'inquiète, après tout, elle avait eu son _happy-end_.

Caroline attendit encore une autre heure avant de décider qu'elle ne serait pas cette femme. La femme qui reste les bras croisés et qui laisse cette situation perdurer. Elle rentra chez elle pour se changer et enfiler une tenue plus confortable. En un éclair, elle sortit dans la nuit et se mit à la recherche de son mari.

Elle se rendit tout d'abord au club mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Klaus ou de Stefan. Elle était certaine qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle savait que Lexi serait celle qui finirait par sauver Stefan et avait très envie de la faire venir à Chicago dès maintenant. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de changer l'histoire une nouvelle fois. Elle allait devoir demander à Kol d'hypnotiser Stefan à s'en aller. Avec un peu de chance, son chemin croiserait celui de Lexi comme il y était destiné.

Très vite, elle croisa quelques vampires qui traînaient au pied d'un grand immeuble. Elle leur demanda s'ils avaient vu un homme prénommé Stefan et à sa grande surprise, ils lui répondirent qu'il vivait au dernier étage du bâtiment.

Tout en montant les escaliers, elle sentit l'appréhension l'envahir. Elle espérait que Stefan était ici avec Klaus. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle trouverait mais elle ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps ce qui se passait.

Atteignant le dernier étage, elle suivit l'odeur de Stefan et s'appuya contre une porte pour écouter. Elle entendit le jeune vampire parler à une femme qui semblait pleurer. Klaus était muet mais elle sentait qu'il était aussi dans l'appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte aussi doucement et discrètement que possible. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire en s'apercevant qu'elle pouvait franchir le seuil. L'appartement devait être au nom de Stefan.

Elle arriva dans un grand salon vide. En face d'elle se trouvaient deux portes et derrière l'une d'elles, la jeune femme entendait Stefan. Elle supposa que Klaus se trouvait dans l'autre pièce. Effrayée par ce qu'elle était sur le point de découvrir, son corps se mit à trembler.

Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte et sentit son ventre se serrer instantanément. Elle avait l'impression de mourir. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Là, juste devant elle, se trouvait l'homme qu'elle aimait entouré de six cadavres de femmes. Certaines avaient leur haut déchiré et leurs seins exposés, et toutes étaient recouvertes de sang au niveau du cou. Assise à côté de Klaus, une jeune fille bien vivante faisait glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en l'embrassant le long des épaules. L'Originel, quant à lui, était occupé à se nourrir d'une blonde assise sur ses genoux.

Ses mains erraient partout sur son corps tandis qu'il la vidait de son sang. Il ressemblait à un toxicomane défoncé. La blonde se mit à gémir lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ses seins avant d'aller se perdre dans ses cheveux. Un instant plus tard, il laissa tomber son cadavre au sol. Elle était pâle comme un fantôme et vidée de son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il saisit l'autre jeune fille par les cheveux et la tira sur ses genoux. Elle se mit à déposer des baisers dans son cou tandis qu'il plongeait ses crocs dans le sien. Soudain, il fut interrompu par un cri perçant. Il leva les yeux et vit que Caroline se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Son visage était strié de larmes et son regard consumé par la douleur.

Sans quitter sa femme des yeux, il retira rapidement la jeune fille de ses genoux et lui brisa le cou. Submergé par le regret, il ne prêta aucune attention au cadavre qui s'effondrait. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot, elle quitta la pièce en un éclair. Elle jaillissait du bâtiment lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par-derrière. Elle supposa que c'était Klaus. Toutefois, quand elle fit volte-face, une toute autre personne la dévisageait d'un air sinistre. Katherine.

Une seconde plus tard, elle entendit un craquement et tout devint noir. Elle était plus âgée que Katherine mais à ce moment-là, elle était beaucoup plus faible.

* * *

**Il était méchant ce cliffhanger, hein ? ;-) Niark, niark, niark.**

**Histoire que vous ne me haïssiez pas, sachez que Klaus n'a couché avec aucune de ces filles. Y a rien de romantique là-dedans.**

**Vos avis sur le chapitre ? Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à aimer le bad Klaus ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de son changement de comportement ? De sa dispute avec Caroline ? De ce qu'elle a découvert ? Et tadam... du retour de Katherine ? Sur un ton plus léger, j'espère que vous avez aimé les passages Rebekah/Damon =)**

**- BIG SPOILER /!\ Le final... ben je l'ai pas tellement aimé que ça XD Mis à part l'excellentissime moment Klaroline, l'épisode était bof. Et mon pauvre bébé Stefan, il n'a pas de chance en ce moment :-(  
**

**Encore un énorme merci pour votre gentillesse et votre soutien ! A chaque chapitre je me demande si l'histoire va continuer à vous plaire et je suis toujours très agréablement surprise. Donc voilà, merci beaucoup !  
**

**A bientôt !**


	30. Chapitre 30

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous passez un bon week-end !**

**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review (malheureusement moins nombreuses que d'habitude). Grâce à elles, je sais que l'évolution de l'histoire leur plaît et c'est très encourageant ! J'espère encore réussir à vous surprendre ;-)**

**Merci à Lea Michaleson (merci beaucoup !), Ca'ssou 1993 (on verra bien ce que leur veut Katherine =), Esmeazade (tu es adorable !), camille38 (je suis d'accord, Klaus dépasse les bornes), GilmoreGossip (comme toujours, ta review me fait super plaisir =), klausetcaroline (oh c'est gentil), Klaroline66 (contente que le Rebekah/Damon te plaise !), Analissa (on va voir si Klaus est prêt à vraiment se remettre en question ;-), laura (oui, que va faire Katherine ;-), naura (j'ai toujours su que les Delena sont fidèles à leur couple préféré XD), Mana74 (les intentions de Katherine pourraient te surprendre ;-), Iman (oh, tu es vraiment adorable !), Cha'Klaroline (ma lectrice adorée ;-), LittleAislinn (pas sûre qu'il soit dans la nature de Caroline de faire comme Klaus), MM (serais-tu une Stelena ? Ben on est deux ! Merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review =), La petite souris (un grand merci comme toujours !), sabrina-visiteur (la plupart de mes lecteurs n'aiment pas Katherine apparemment XD), Kyte (merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je pense que Klaus est un peu trop « extrême » pour que Caroline puisse partager ça avec lui), XxLegend-AutomnexX (tu es vraiment une adorable lectrice =), lilith-tw-vd-hp (il la mériterait, sa baffe !), Guest (oh merci beaucoup pour cette adorable review ! Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise autant !), Cline (la suite est là ;-), joliexbl (tu crois que Klaus va réussir à se faire pardonner ? On verra bien ;-), Apophonie (ne t'en fais pas, je continue =), Tchoupi95 (je suis d'accord, Klaus est beaucoup trop sûr de lui !), Klaroline-Chair (ah Katherine. Elle fait jamais ce qu'on attend d'elle XD) et lena mickelson Salvatore (merci beaucoup, je suis touchée par ton soutien =), MissEdgington (merci beaucoup !), Kalina (je suis contente que tu aimes autant mon histoire et l'évolution de ses personnages =), Saphira (je doute qu'elle parvienne à pardonner à Klaus en un claquement de doigt si ça peut te rassurer), Bianca (I hope you will like the next chapter!), Sophia (oh thank you so much sweetie =), Kalilah (perso, je ne suis pas une grande fan du Mabekah non plus), LovelyNad13 (tu as lu dans mes pensées, toi XD), Alyson (oh, too bad for me, you were a great reader), DreamerOfLove (tu es adorable !), Sifaoui (yes, la grande Katherine est de retour ;-) et KlarolineLoove (la suite est là ;-).  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 30**_

Klaus resta assis en silence dans la pièce sombre, des cadavres de femmes étendus autour de lui. Il aurait dû suivre Caroline, essayer de la rattraper, mais son corps restait figé et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et pourtant, son goût pour le sang chaud et pour les cris terrifiés de ses victimes avait fini par être trop fort. Les décennies qu'il avait passé à réfréner sa véritable nature avaient fini par prendre le contrôle sur lui. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Allait-elle le quitter ? A l'instant où cette pensée traversait son esprit, il sentit sa colère prendre le dessus. Comment osait-elle ? Il lui avait donné tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer. Si elle l'aimait vraiment, elle voudrait son bonheur par-dessus tout. _Je suis un vampire, il est dans ma nature de faire cela_, pensa-t-il.

Il se leva avec lenteur, la colère bouillonnant en lui. Enfin, il quitta la chambre et le spectacle macabre qu'elle offrait. Dans le salon, il trouva Stefan assis avec un verre dans la main. Manifestement, il savait que Caroline était venue ; il regardait la porte d'entrée laissée ouverte avec un sourcil levé.

- « J'imagine que ta charmante femme n'a pas voulu rester boire un verre » ricana-t-il.

Klaus poussa un grognement et saisit Stefan par la gorge.

- « Ne parle pas d'elle de cette façon ! »

- « Je suis désolé, je voulais juste dire que… Si elle t'aimait, elle serait restée. Elle aurait pu se nourrir avec toi » fit Stefan d'une voix étranglée.

Klaus le laissa tomber au sol et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre.

- « Katherine m'a quitté parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ma soif de sang. Elle était stupide de croire que je pouvais la maîtriser. On ne peut contrôler cette envie qu'un moment. Oublie Caroline, va te trouver une fille qui profitera de la vie avec toi. Ou même, pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'une fille ? Il y a tant de superbes femmes qui n'attendent que nous, qui sont prêtes à faire tout ce que nous leur demandons » s'esclaffa Stefan en se frottant la nuque.

Klaus lui lança un regard. Il abattit son verre si fort qu'il se brisa avant de quitter l'appartement en un éclair. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre femme, il avait seulement besoin que Caroline comprenne que son mode de vie pouvait être bon pour elle. Si seulement elle acceptait d'y réfléchir.

* * *

Klaus rentra chez lui à toute vitesse. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et montra directement dans leur chambre. Il fouilla la maison de fond en comble mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'elle. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant la porte de Kol.

Il entendit des gémissements et arracha aussitôt la porte de ses gonds. Il se précipita vers le lit et écarta Kol de la fille en le tirant par la gorge. Il baissa les yeux et réalisa rapidement que ce n'était pas Caroline. En fait, deux jeunes filles nues étaient étendues sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi avait-il pensé qu'elle serait capable de se précipiter dans les bras de Kol, son frère, et de coucher avec lui ? Caroline n'était pas comme lui. Elle était respectable, honnête. Il n'était plus lui-même et il le savait.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » s'exclama Kol. « Lâche-moi, imbécile. Tu ne vois pas que je divertis nos adorables invitées ? »

- « Tu as vu Caroline ? » interrogea Klaus sans libérer son frère.

- « Non, pas depuis la fête. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » répondit Kol, le regard inquiet.

Klaus le repoussa sur le lit et quitta la chambre. Où avait-elle pu aller ? Il sortit dans la rue et se mit à sa recherche. Finalement, il retourna à l'immeuble de Stefan.

Il se focalisa sur ses sens suraiguisés et c'est alors qu'il la sentit.

- « Katerina ! » rugit-il.

* * *

Caroline reprit conscience enchaînée à une chaise au milieu d'un sous-sol sombre et humide. Elle leva les yeux et vit que Katherine se tenait devant elle. Elle eut un petit rire.

- « Tu es sérieuse là ? Je te laisse en vie et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Tu es vraiment une garce ! »

Katherine resta silencieuse, essayant de trouver les mots justes. Elle avait quitté Stefan quelques années plus tôt mais n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à rester loin de lui. Seulement un mois après leur rupture, elle avait retrouvé sa trace et s'était mise à l'espionner, sans jamais trop l'approcher pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'en apercevoir.

- « J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Klaus et Stefan n'ont pas cessé de traîner ensemble cette semaine. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel bain de sang de toute ma vie » fit-elle.

Caroline grimaça. Elle ne préférait ne pas imaginer ce que Klaus était capable de faire, surtout maintenant qu'il avait passé plusieurs siècles à se contenir.

Elle leva les yeux et crut apercevoir un éclair de douleur dans ceux de Katherine.

- « Je suis sûre que tu as adoré ça » rétorqua Caroline.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec cette garce et n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'était mise dans un tel pétrin.

- « Si tu veux te venger de Klaus, vas-y, tue-moi. Parce que je te jure que si tu ne le fais pas, je vais m'assurer que ta mort sera tout sauf rapide. Je vais te massacrer moi-même ! »

Katherine la regarda et soupira.

- « Je ne suis pas là pour me venger, Caroline. Je suis venue te demander ton aide. »

Caroline ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- « Tu… veux mon… aide » parvint-elle à dire.

Katherine poussa un grognement de colère et gifla la jeune femme. Caroline lui lança un regard noir.

- « Sale garce, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vais te faire ! » hurla-t-elle en essayant de se libérer de ses chaînes, tremblante de fureur.

- « Ecoute-moi ! Je sais ce qui arrive à Klaus. Mais franchement, tu aurais dû savoir que cela finirait par se produire. »

Katherine sourit avec méchanceté en voyant Caroline détourner le regard d'un air douloureux.

- « Mais ça peut changer ! Je veux récupérer Stefan, je l'aime ! Seulement c'est impossible parce qu'il s'est trouvé un autre partenaire. »

- « Eh bien c'est dommage parce que je n'ai aucune envie de retourner avec Klaus. Il a fait son lit et maintenant il va s'y coucher tout seul ! Pourquoi as-tu quitté Stefan si tu l'aimes tellement ? »

- « Il a commencé à changer il y a environ vingt ans. Il s'est mis à tuer, mais plus seulement parce qu'il avait besoin de se nourrir. Au début, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Après tout, je suis loin d'être une sainte moi-même. Je l'aimais vraiment et j'espérais que nous pourrions vivre notre vie de jeune couple amoureux. Comme au début. Et c'est alors qu'il a changé. Il est devenu cet éventreur, comme tout le monde l'appelle maintenant. Je veux récupérer le Stefan dont je suis tombée amoureuse » expliqua Katherine sur un ton qui choqua Caroline.

Elle semblait si fragile. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour cette facette de Katherine. Elle était toujours si forte, égoïste et vindicative.

- « J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé et je sais que tu veux aussi retrouver ton Nik. Si nous travaillons ensemble, peut-être que nous obtiendrons toutes les deux ce que nous voulons. »

- « Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Je ne t'aiderai jamais et comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne veux pas récupérer Klaus. D'ailleurs, si tu étais intelligente, tu resterais le plus loin possible de Stefan ! » répliqua Caroline.

- « Alors tu vas renoncer à l'homme que tu aimes ? » demanda Katherine, abasourdie.

Elle les avait vus ensemble, avait vu combien ils s'aimaient. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle tout abandonner ?

- « Exactement ! Je suis contente de voir que tu as enfin compris ! »

Katherine se mit à arpenter la pièce en réfléchissant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les événements prennent une telle tournure. Elle avait pensé que Caroline l'aiderait à séparer les deux hommes et qu'ils pourraient tous reprendre le cours de leur vie.

- « Honnêtement, je suis surprise que tu veuilles récupérer Stefan. Ca ne te dérangeait pas de le quitter les autres fois » fit Caroline d'un air narquois.

- « Je ne l'ai quitté qu'une fois. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par les autres fois ? » interrogea Katherine en haussant les sourcils d'un air confus.

- « Laisse tomber. Est-ce que tu pourrais me retirer ces chaînes et me laisser partir ? Je te jure que je ne te ferais rien si tu me libères maintenant. Je ne parlerais même pas de ce petit incident à ma famille » négocia Caroline tout en tirant sur ses chaînes.

Elle regarda Katherine traverser la pièce et se laisser glisser au sol. Elle semblait contrariée, attristée même.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu es Katherine ! Tu es une dure et une garce. J'ai franchement du mal à croire que tu puisses aimer quelqu'un d'autre que ta petite personne. »

Caroline était plus que surprise par cette transformation. Jusqu'à quel point avait-elle changé l'avenir ?

- « Je n'avais jamais été amoureuse avant. J'ai fui Klaus et les autres pendant plus de deux cents ans. Stefan et Damon étaient censés n'être rien de plus que des jouets mais quelque chose a changé. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Stefan et quand nous sommes partis ensembles, j'ai découvert une facette de moi que j'avais enterré après ma transformation. Je me déteste pour cela ! Et me voilà, assise sur ce sol sale, terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre. Que m'est-il arrivé ? » ricana Katherine en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Habituellement, elle ne pleurait jamais et surtout pas en présence d'ennemis.

Caroline l'observa d'un air horrifié. Elle avait semé la pagaille dans l'histoire. Elle avait changé Katherine en lui permettait de disparaître et de vivre avec Stefan. Il avait réussi, Dieu sait comment, à ressusciter une partie d'elle dont tout le monde ignorait l'existence. Qui aurait cru qu'elle avait un cœur et des sentiments ? Caroline se sentait responsable de ce qui se passait. Comment avait-elle pu croire que ce n'était pas si grave de changer l'histoire ? Qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence ? Qu'allait-il arriver à Stefan ? Allait-il pouvoir trouver Lexi ?

Caroline regarda Katherine se lever et quitter la pièce sans un même un regard dans sa direction.

- « Euh, hé ho. Tu ne vas pas me laisser là ? » s'exclama-t-elle. « Zut ! »

* * *

Klaus n'eut aucune difficulté à suivre l'odeur de Katherine ; elle était mélangée à celle de Caroline. La rage qu'il ressentait un peu plus tôt s'était encore accentuée.

Il arriva dans une vieille usine et trouva facilement la porte du sous-sol, laissée ouverte. Il entra et découvrit aussitôt Caroline enchainée à une vieille chaise en acier.

- « Où est Katerina ? » interrogea-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec fureur.

- « Sérieux, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

- « Eh bien, si tu ne t'étais pas enfuie, tu ne te serais pas retrouvée dans une situation délicate » répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Caroline poussa un grognement agacé et se mit à lui crier :

- « Fous le camp ! Je ne veux pas de l'aide d'un connard meurtrier ! »

- « Connard ? Alors ça, c'est nouveau » s'esclaffa-t-il en brisant ses chaînes. « Rentrons à la maison. »

Ce n'était pas le lieu pour discuter de ce qui s'était passé.

- « Non, je ne vais nulle part avec toi. Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide. J'aurais pu me sortir toute seule de cette _situation délicate _comme tu dis ! » répliqua-t-elle avec dureté.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, toujours fermement assise sur la chaise. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'en bouger.

Klaus prit une profonde inspiration et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Pourquoi devait-elle être si têtue ?

- « Lève tes jolies fesses de cette chaise, Caroline ! Ne m'oblige pas à te lever moi-même ! »

- « Alors c'est ça, Klaus, hein ? J'ai passé des siècles à être ta femme et c'est ce que j'obtiens en retour ! Je voulais t'aider. Je t'ai pardonné pour toutes les nuits que tu as passé dehors cette semaine et tu es encore parti ! Et je t'ai retrouvé avec ces filles ! Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu faisais avec elles ? Je les ai vus, elles étaient mortes et leurs seins étaient dénudés ! On dirait que tu t'es bien amusé à ta petite fête ! »

Klaus soupira. Il ne voulait pas en parler ici.

- « Je ne les ai pas touchées de cette façon ! Oui, j'ai peut-être un peu perdu le contrôle de mes mains pendant que je me nourrissais mais c'est de ta faute ! Si je ne m'étais pas retenu pendant toutes ces années, cela ne serait jamais arrivé » siffla-t-il.

- « Ma faute ? Je t'aimais et je t'ai dis un nombre incalculable de fois que je ne m'attendais à ce que tu renonces entièrement à ta vraie nature. Si tu as perdu le contrôle, c'est uniquement ta faute ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je n'en valais plus le coup ? » s'écria-t-elle.

- « Tu sais que je t'aime mais cela ne suffisait plus ! » laissa-t-il échapper avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Caroline resta bouche bée et ne put retenir un petit cri.

- « Je ne te suffis plus » chuchota-t-elle.

C'était le coup de grâce. La dernière impulsion dont elle avait besoin pour réaliser ce qui se passait vraiment. Il était perdu dans sa soif de sang et trop aveuglé pour s'en rendre compte.

- « Va-t-en ! Je ne rentre pas avec toi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! » s'exclama-t-elle, des larmes roulant sur son visage.

C'était sa plus grande peur, leur amour n'était pas suffisant.

- « Si, tu vas rentrer maintenant ! » ordonna-t-il. « Je vais trouver Katerina et faire ce qui aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps. »

- « Si tu la tues, tu me perdras pour toujours. Tu n'auras plus aucune chance avec moi » répondit-elle calmement en essuyant ses larmes.

Elle devrait se moquer que Katherine meure ou vive mais voir cette facette d'elle avait tout changé. Elle n'était pas si différente de Caroline à cet instant. Toutes deux étaient amoureuses d'un homme qui voulait plus que ce qu'elles avaient à offrir. Elle ne le laisserait pas prendre la vie de Katherine.

- « Caroline, ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose que je vais regretter ! » lança-t-il.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Klaus ? Me tuer ? » le provoqua-t-elle en se levant de la chaise et en se dirigeant vers lui. « Vas-y. Tu m'as déjà pris mon cœur tout comme tu l'as déjà mis en morceaux. Mourir me libérerait de la douleur que tu m'as causée. »

Klaus resta muet, il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots. Il resta immobile, le regard fixe. Il ne pourrait jamais la tuer, ils le savaient tous les deux. Caroline arracha la bague à son annulaire et la jeta aux pieds de Klaus.

Elle était sa femme, il ne laisserait jamais rien changer cela. Les choses n'étaient pas censées se dérouler ainsi.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir tout effacer. Malheureusement, même s'il lui avait été possible de revenir en arrière et de changer les choses, cela n'aurait aucune importance. C'était sa véritable nature. Tôt ou tard, cela devait finir par arriver. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé un équilibre, il ne ferait que la faire souffrir.

Il la regarda quitter la pièce d'un pas abattu. Elle partait et il ne l'arrêterait pas.

* * *

Caroline s'éloigna de la vieille usine et se dirigea vers le club le plus proche. Heureuse d'en trouver un ouvert à une heure aussi tardive, elle entra et se rendit directement au bar, commandant ce qu'ils avaient de plus fort.

- « Je vois qu'il est venu te sauver » fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder, elle savait déjà que c'était Katherine.

- « Tu en doutais ? » répondit Caroline en posant son verre.

- « Je suis désolée de t'avoir kidnappé. J'étais désespérée. »

- « Ok, il faut que tu arrêtes. Ce truc de gentille version de Katherine me traumatise » ricana la jeune femme.

- « Je n'ai pas toujours été cruelle, tu sais. A une époque, j'étais juste une fille qui rêvait de tomber amoureuse et d'avoir des enfants.

- « Je croyais que tu avais eu… » s'interrompit Caroline.

Elle n'était pas censée savoir que la jeune femme avait donné naissance à une fille.

Toutefois, Katherine semblait trop perdue dans ses pensées pour s'en formaliser.

- « Je veux recommencer. Trouver le bonheur. La vie a forcément d'autres choses à offrir. Stefan m'a pris mon cœur et je veux le récupérer. Je ne veux plus être cette fille. La partie de moi qui l'aime est en train de me tuer. Stefan est devenu ma plus grande faiblesse et je refuse d'être faible » déclara Katherine.

- « Tant mieux pour toi ! Va vivre ta vie. Profite de ta liberté » s'exclama Caroline en levant son verre.

- « Oui, je crois que c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin » répondit Katherine en se commandant une autre boisson. « Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

- « La même chose. J'ai renoncé à tout pour Klaus. Il est temps que je vive ma vie pour moi-même. Je n'ai plus été seule depuis trop longtemps. La dernière fois, je fuyais ma ville, mes amis et ma famille. J'ai détesté ça. Mais ça n'a duré que quelques mois, peut-être que cette fois ce sera différent. »

- « Non, être seul ne devient jamais facile » répondit Katherine en baissant les yeux sur son verre.

Elle se remémora ses années passées à fuir sans personne à ses côtés. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent assises en silence, perdues dans leurs pensées troublées.

- « Je dois y aller. Je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce que sera ma destination mais peu importe, elle ne pourra jamais être pire que ce fichu endroit » déclara Caroline en se levant.

- « Et si nous partions ensemble ? Toi et moi, deux jeunes femmes parcourant le monde, ça pourrait être amusant » proposa Katherine.

Prise au dépourvu, Caroline éclata de rire. L'idée lui semblait complètement folle. Voyager avec Katherine ?

Toutefois, elle n'avait pas réellement envie d'être seule. Rebekah et Damon étaient trop amoureux et rester avec eux la déprimerait. Elle pouvait partir avec Kol, elle savait qu'ils s'amuseraient, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de voyager avec une autre fille.

- « Je ne te fais pas confiance » déclara Caroline avec fermeté.

- « Tant mieux, parce que je ne te fais pas confiance non plus » sourit Katherine.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire face à l'absurdité de la situation. A peine quelques heures plus tôt, elles étaient ennemies. Même si Caroline détestait la Katherine du futur et était furieuse de la façon dont elle avait traité Stefan et Damon quand ils étaient humains, elle devait admettre qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la Katherine assise à côté d'elle. Partir avec quelqu'un qu'elle détestait serait peut-être plus facile que de partir avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.

- « J'ai une chose à faire avant. Rendez-vous à la gare dans quelques heures » fit Caroline en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- « Si c'est un piège… »

- « Il va falloir qu'on apprenne à se faire confiance » répondit la jeune femme par-dessus son épaule.

* * *

**Alors ? Vos avis ?**

**J'espère avoir réussi à vous surprendre avec cette fin ! Combien d'entre vous se doutaient que Caroline allait se faire un petit road trip avec Katherine ? XD**

**Le chapitre reste plutôt sombre, je sais, et les choses s'annoncent mal pour le Klaroline. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est la fic n'est pas encore fini, que d'autres choses vont arriver, et que Klaus sera quand même présent dans tous les prochains chapitres.**

**Je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Du changement de Katherine ? De la rupture de Klaus et Caroline ? De la décision de notre jolie blonde de partir avec Katherine ? Et du fait que Klaus la laisse s'en aller ? Comment les choses vont évoluer selon vous ?  
**

**Deux autres choses, une bonne et une moins bonne ; **

**Pour commencer par la moins bonne, une petite baisse de review. Bon rien de grave, hein, surtout que je retrouve à chaque semaine mes lecteurs/trices les plus fidèles, mais pour les autres, sachez que vos avis me motivent énormément. Les chapitres sont souvent longs et il m'arrive de passer 8-10h par semaine sur cette fic en comptant la relecture pour qu'elle soit le plus fluide et agréable à lire possible. Donc franchement, parfois j'ai beaucoup moins envie de travailler dessus que d'autres. D'habitude, je me lasse super vite de mes fics et là, je m'accroche parce que je me sentirais coupable de laisser tout le monde en plan. Donc, si vous pouviez me laisser un petit mot, me dire vos impressions (bonnes ou mauvaises), ce serait vraiment, vraiment très apprécié =)**

**Et la bonne ; je vais sûrement poster un O.S la semaine prochaine (je ne m'arrête plus, je sais XD). Sur le thème de l'humour, principalement centré sur Kol, mais avec une appariton très... originale, on va dire, du Klaroline. Je vous dirais le titre la semaine prochaine et pour tout ceux que ça tentera, je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis dessus =)  
**

**Encore un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews et envers qui je suis très reconnaissante =)  
**

**Passez une bonne semaine !**

**A bientôt !**


	31. Chapitre 31

**N/A : Bonjour à tous !  
**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous =)**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis contente de voir qu'après 30 chapitres, vous êtes toujours nombreux à suivre cette histoire. Et pour tous ceux qui sont restés sur leur faim au chapitre précédent, celui-là est beaucoup plus long =)**

**Merci à lena mickelson salvatore, Lea Michaelson, GilmoreGossip, Spoiled Child, Tchoupi95, LittleAislinn, KlarolineLoove, Noctalya, klausetcaroline, Ca'ssou 1993, Applered29, Klaroline66, Klaroline-Chair, laura (un gros connard, à ce point-là ? XD), klaroline38 (j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !), Jolieyxbl (tu as tout compris =), Lau (contente de réussir à te surprendre ;-), Iman (Katherine et Caroline, ouaip, ça risque d'être pas mal ;-), Analissa (oui, le Klaro va mal), mlleviolette (merci beaucoup, miss !), Apopo (toi, tu es adorable =), Guest (contente que cette fic te fasse aimer le Klaro =), MM (ta review m'a fait mourir de rire XD Tu dois pas être quelqu'un d'ennuyant toi ! Tu as bien compris pour le petit problème Lexi), Guest (il va y avoir 45 chapitres =), Ami (contente que ça te plaise !), viik (contente que leur futur road-trip te plaise =), AnonymeY (j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira !), Lily et Maya, So-darkCorleone, Mana74 (tu es adorable !), lilith-tw-vd-hp, .1, sabrina-visiteur (je pense aussi que leur rupture était nécessaire), mélanie (merci pour cette gentille review !), Cline (j'adore tes reviews =), ShohozelleDEMOS, Guest (merci beaucoup !), Sabivamp, Zo (tu es adorable =), La petite souris, Robb-Jon-Stark (eh bien merci beaucoup !), Marine (contente que ça te plaise !), SnowJames (une fan de Once Upon A Time ! merci beaucoup pour ton soutien !), Cassandre (ravie que ça te plaise !), Cha'Klaroline (oh merci !), MissEdgington, Alyson (oh thank you!), Bianca (you're such a sweetie!), Sophie (you're welcome ;-), Guest (tant mieux =), LovelyNad13 (je les adore aussi, ces deux filles =), Kalilah (peut-être bien que pour une fois, Katherine est sincère ;-), Saphira (oh c'est gentil !), Lilas (contente que cette idée te plaise !), Elina (je sais que c'est dur pour des fans du Klaro en ce moment), Klaroliiiine (contente que ça te plaise !), Guest (oh thank you so much =), Guest (merci !), Guest (glad you like it =), LadyEliza (ce chapitre pourrait te plaire alors !), mafrip (la suite est là ;-), Ana (je suis d'accord =), seleniaKlaroline (Kol n'a jamais vraiment été amoureux de Caroline. Elle lui plaisait parce qu'elle est à peu près tout ce dont un homme peut rêver ; gentille, jolie, compréhensive… mais il ne s'agissait pas d'amour), TeamKlaroline (il y aura un peu de son POV =), teresa (et ben de rien =), DiabolloHell6158 (je suis d'accord !), Cassandre (oh tu es adorable !), camiliah (désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer !), Shinebro (oh merci beaucoup !), Mrs Morgan (la suite est là ;-) et Pauline (désolée miss, l'adresse de son blog ne s'est pas inscrite. Mais je poste un nouveau chapitre tous les dimanches après-midi).  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 31**_

Caroline quitta le bar enfumé et rentra chez elle. Elle devait voir Kol et emballer quelques affaires avant de partir pour de bon.

En entrant dans la maison, elle vit Kol descendre les escaliers pour venir la saluer. Les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient ébouriffés et son maquillage avait coulé sur ses joues.

- « Où étais-tu ? » interrogea Kol en la dévisageant. « Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ? »

- « Non. Non, je ne vais pas bien » répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? Nik et toi sembliez parfaitement heureux quand j'ai quitté la fête avec mes nouvelles amies » la questionna Kol tout en la suivant dans l'escalier.

- « Tes nouvelles amies ? Je suppose que toi au moins, tu as passé une bonne nuit » s'esclaffa Caroline.

- « Ne change pas de sujet. Que s'est-il passé ? »

- « Je me suis parti à la recherche de Klaus après qu'il ait quitté la fête avec Stefan. Et chanceuse que je suis, je l'ai trouvé. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire sans humour et tira une grande valise d'un coin de la pièce.

- « Je m'en vais. »

- « Tu pars ? Tu ne peux pas t'en aller, Caroline » fit Kol en lui prenant la valise des mains. « Ecoute, nous pouvons mettre Klaus à la porte. Et il n'y aura plus que toi, moi, et nos deux tourtereaux. Allez, même Elijah serait d'accord avec moi. Tu fais partie de la famille, chérie. S'il te plaît, reste. »

Il la regarda d'un air suppliant. Elle lui était très chère, c'était l'une des rares personnes à vraiment le comprendre.

- « Kol, je vous aime tous mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Je n'arriverai jamais à passer à autre chose dans cette maison. Il est temps pour moi de m'en aller et de découvrir qui je suis. Cela fait si longtemps que je suis avec Klaus que j'ai oublié qu'il y a tout un monde en dehors de lui » expliqua Caroline en récupérant sa valise et en la jetant sur le lit.

Elle ouvrit son armoire et en sortit quelques vêtements, seulement des tenues qu'elle n'avait jamais portées. Elle ne voulait rien emporter qui puisse lui rappeler son ancienne vie ici.

- « J'ai une faveur à te demander. C'est extrêmement important donc ne fais pas n'importe quoi s'il te plaît » lança-t-elle en se tournant pour le regarder.

Comprenant qu'elle était sérieuse, il hocha la tête.

- « Va voir Stefan et hypnotise-le à nous oublier. Nous tous. Il doit trouver une femme qui s'appelle Lexi, elle est la seule à pouvoir le sauver de lui-même. Tu peux me promettre que tu le feras ? » demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

Elle ressentait un besoin urgent de quitter cette ville mais pas avant de s'être assurée que Stefan serait sauvé.

- « Tu as ma parole, chérie. »

Il ferait en sorte que cela soit fait. Pas uniquement pour elle, il voulait récupérer son frère et avec Stefan dans les parages, c'était impossible.

- « Si tu as vraiment besoin de partir, alors tu as mon soutien. Mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'accompagner. Tu ne seras pas en sécurité toute seule. »

- « Merci mais quelqu'un m'accompagne déjà. »

- « Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ? » interrogea Kol.

- « Katherine. »

- « Katherine ? Comme dans Katerina ? Cette Katherine ? » s'étrangla Kol.

- « Celle-là, oui. »

- « Tu es devenue folle. Nik ne te laissera jamais faire. »

Kol était abasourdi. A quoi pensait-elle ?

- « Nik ne prend pas de décisions pour moi » rétorqua Caroline en le fusillant du regard.

Elle se dirigea vers sa table de chevet et ouvrit le petit tiroir.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un dessin que Nik avait réalisé le jour de leur mariage. Elle ne pouvait partir sans une image d'eux. Ce serait un cruel rappel de ce qu'ils avaient eu mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser derrière elle. C'était son dessin préféré ; il capturait parfaitement leur amour.

Elle le plaça soigneusement dans sa valise avant de la refermer. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard une dernière fois. Les choses n'avaient jamais été censées se dérouler ainsi. Elle refoula la douleur qui la submergeait. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être faible.

- « Je l'aimais vraiment » murmura-t-elle.

- « Je le sais, nous le savons tous. Il ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il fait, c'est tout. Quand il reviendra à la raison, il partira à te recher… »

- « Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me cherche ! J'ai besoin d'être seule » l'interrompit Caroline.

- « Je comprends mais un jour, tu voudras le revoir, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, il ne reste plus que quelques décennies avant ta conception. Et si le sort n'est pas fait la veille de ta naissance, tu ne te souviendras jamais de tout cela. »

- « Je sais. Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux » répondit Caroline en saisissant sa valise et en quittant la chambre.

Elle descendait l'escalier lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle leva les yeux et regarda Klaus entrer. Elle ne l'avait vu que quelques heures plus tôt et pourtant, d'autres tâches de sang étaient encore apparues sur son tee-shirt. Furieuse, elle réalisa qu'il avait encore tué. Elle secoua la tête avec dégoût. Il ne faisait que lui faciliter la tâche.

- « Dis à Rebekah et Damon que je les aime. A Elijah aussi, quand tu le verras. Je viendrais te rendre visite dès que je serais prête. »

Elle serra Kol dans ses bras.

Klaus les observait en silence, le visage tordu par la colère et le désespoir. Il serra les poings.

Tout en s'avançant dans le couloir, elle dévisagea Klaus d'un air froid. Il lui bloquait la porte mais elle refusait de se laisser impressionner. Elle s'arrêta courageusement devant lui, valise à la main, et attendit qu'il la laisse passer sans jamais cesser le regarder. Elle refusait d'être faible, surtout en face de lui.

- « Alors tu me quittes vraiment, hein ? » demanda Klaus, un peu surpris.

La situation lui semblait surréaliste. Comment osait-elle croire qu'il la laisserait partir ? Il sentit la colère bouillonner en lui en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas différente des autres. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi il s'était débarrassé de ses frères et sœur dans le futur, Caroline ne lui ayant rien dit, mais il devinait qu'ils avaient probablement voulu le quitter. Cela serait toujours l'ultime trahison à ses yeux.

Caroline resta silencieuse et se contenta de le dévisager. Ses yeux étaient froids et haineux. Son magnifique regard bleu et chaleureux lui manquait déjà, elle s'y était habitué au fil des siècles. C'était le regard de Nik et elle n'oublierait jamais la façon dont ces yeux l'avaient regardé avec un tel émerveillement, un tel amour, un tel respect. Pas comme ceux-là. Ils étaient maintenant aussi noirs et morts que son humanité. Il était en train de tout perdre et pourtant, il continuait de la fusiller du regard comme s'il ne ressentait plus aucun amour pour elle.

Klaus fit un pas sur le côté et eut un rire mauvais.

- « Evidemment que tu t'en vas ! Tout le monde finit par me quitter ! Je me demande bien pourquoi je pensais que tu serais différente ! Va-t-en ! Fous-le camp d'ici ! Tu n'es plus la bienvenue dans cette maison ! »

Il continua de lui hurler des paroles blessantes mais Caroline refusa de les entendre. Gardant la tête haute, elle passa gracieusement la porte d'entrée et se laissa caresser par l'air frais du petit matin. Le soleil levant la frappa de ses rayons chauds comme pour lui rendre sa liberté et lui offrir un nouveau départ, une nouvelle chance. Une vie sans l'homme de ses rêves, sans l'homme qu'elle aimait. Un nouveau départ qui lui permettrait de découvrir qui était Caroline Forbes. Elle sourit en se dirigeant vers la gare.

Sous le regard désapprobateur de son frère, Klaus claqua la porte derrière elle.

- « Elle reviendra ! Ecoute bien ce que je te dis. Elle ne tiendra pas une semaine toute seule. La solitude la fera revenir vers moi et elle me suppliera de lui pardonner ! » cracha Klaus.

- « Elle ne sera pas seule. Elle voyage avec quelqu'un » sourit Kol.

_Les choses vont devenir intéressantes_, pensa-t-il.

- « Qui ça ? »

- « Oh, je crois que tu connais cette personne. On l'appelle Katherine maintenant. »

Klaus écarquilla les yeux.

- « Katerina ! » siffla-t-il en perdant son calme et en mettant un grand coup de poing dans le mur. « Bien sûr qu'elle est partie avec cette petite traînée ! Elles sont pareilles ! »

Il rouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et commença à sortir.

- « Tu viens juste de rentrer. Où est-ce que tu vas encore ? » demanda Kol.

Klaus ne répondit pas et se contenta de refermer la porte.

Kol saisit sa veste et quitta le manoir. Toutefois, il se dirigea dans la direction opposée. Il devait trouver Stefan et tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Caroline.

Klaus descendit la rue et s'empara de la première personne qu'il croisa, une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui promenait son chien. Il eut un petit sourire en s'approchant d'elle. Sans perdre de temps, il la tira contre son torse et plongea ses crocs dans son cou. Il la vida de son sang en quelques secondes et jeta son corps sans vie dans la benne à ordures à côté d'un vieux bâtiment. Caroline ne le transformerait pas en pauvre chien castré et soumis. Personne ne le changerait.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Klaus se rendit à l'appartement de Stefan mais le trouva vide. Stefan était parti et il savait que c'était la faute de Caroline.

Dès le lendemain, Klaus quitta Chicago et se trouva un appartement où résider. Il appartenait à une belle jeune femme plus que désireuse de le laisser entrer. Après lui avoir ordonné de ne pas crier, il lui ouvrit le poignet et fit couler son sang dans un grand verre.

Il lui ordonna d'aller se nettoyer et s'assit sur le petit canapé, les yeux fermés. L'image de Caroline, brisée et désespérée de le voir se nourrir de toutes ces femmes, lui apparut. Il tenta de s'endormir mais cela lui était impossible. Furieux, il jeta le verre vide contre le mur.

Il se précipita dans l'unique chambre et trouva la femme assise sur le lit. Malgré le bandage enroulé autour de son poignet, du sang continuait de s'écouler le long de son bras. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le regard terrifié.

- « S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal » le supplia-t-elle.

- « Chut, tout va bien, _sweetheart_. Tu as envie de moi » l'hypnotisa-t-il.

- « J'ai envie de toi » répéta-t-elle en lui souriant.

Elle le saisit par la nuque et le tira sur le lit. Elle se mit à cheval sur ses genoux et le regarda avec des yeux remplis de désir.

Elle déboutonna lentement son chemisier et la jeta à travers la pièce. Sa jupe était remontée autour de sa taille et il pouvait sentir son intimité contre sa cuisse.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il lui brisa le cou et laissa tomber son cadavre.

Il poussa un grognement furieux en réalisant qu'il avait besoin de Caroline. Aucune autre femme ne pourrait jamais l'attirer. Il suffisait que Caroline le regarde pour que son corps réagisse d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible. Il n'admettrait jamais qu'elle lui manquait mais il était certain d'une chose ; elle avait ruiné toutes ses chances de pouvoir désirer une autre femme. Aucune d'elles ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville. Il appartenait à Caroline qu'elle veuille de lui ou non. Il était son mari et rien ne changerait jamais cela.

* * *

**12 ans plus tard**

- « Katherine, est-ce que tu portais ma robe à ton rendez-vous d'hier soir ? » interrogea Caroline en faisant irruption dans la chambre de son amie.

- « Hé, j'ai de la compagnie au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! » s'écria Katherine en s'asseyant sur son lit et en se couvrant.

Caroline l'ignora et se dirigea vers le fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre. Sa robe rouge préférée y était étendue.

- « S'il y a du sang dessus, je te jure que je te tue ! » lança Caroline en saisissant sa robe et en se tournant pour quitter la pièce.

Juste avant de refermer la porte, elle jeta un regard à l'homme nu allongé près de Katherine.

- « Ouah, toujours vivant au petit matin ? Je suis impressionnée, Kat » la taquina Caroline.

Les dernières années s'étaient écoulées sans heurts. Katherine et Caroline avaient eu des débuts difficiles mais après une nuit fatidique, les choses avaient rapidement changé.

Sa robe favorite récupérée en parfait état, Caroline s'assit sur le canapé et commença à se remémorer les douze dernières années.

_Un soir, environ six mois après son départ de Chicago, Caroline se rendit dans un luxueux restaurant et s'assit au bar. Là, elle aperçut l'homme que Katherine fréquentait depuis quelques semaines. C'était un humain mais Katherine n'avait jamais voulu se nourrir sur lui. Elle l'appréciait vraiment et cela surprenait Caroline. A cette époque, les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient que de simples colocataires qui aimaient parfois se partager une bonne bouteille. Alors qu'elle observait discrètement l'homme assis à une table au fond de la salle, elle vit son rendez-vous, une jolie jeune femme rousse, le rejoindre._

_Caroline avala son verre d'un trait et se tourna sur son tabouret. Katherine ne cessait de parler de ce gars depuis des semaines. Elle lui avait même confié qu'il lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour. Dégoûtée, elle le regarda saisir la main de sa compagne. Quand il déposa un baiser sur ses doigts puis sur sa paume, la jeune femme se mit à rire et à rougir. Caroline décida qu'elle en avait assez vu. Elle se dirigea vers leur table et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme._

_- « Suis-moi dehors et ne dis pas un mot » l'hypnotisa-t-elle._

_Puis elle se tourna vers la jeune femme et la fusilla du regard. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine pitié pour elle et décida donc de l'hypnotiser aussi._

_- « Va-t-en et oublie que tu as connu cet homme. »_

_Caroline sortit du restaurant avec le jeune homme et le conduisit dans une ruelle sombre à côté du bâtiment. Elle pouvait lire la peur dans son regard._

_- « Je suis une amie de Katherine. »_

_Il écarquilla les yeux et essaya de parler._

_La jeune femme le dévisagea et l'autorisa à s'exprimer._

_- « Je... Je… J'aime Katherine. La femme dans le restaurant n'était qu'une amie » fit-il. _

_Il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ; la fille devant lui n'était pas humaine._

_Caroline laissa échapper un petit rire et le saisit par la gorge._

_- « Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour ! Le véritable amour, le grand amour. Tu n'en es pas digne ! »_

_L'homme se mit à trembler. Elle secoua la tête avec dégoût et le libéra. Elle se demandait si Klaus serait fier d'elle, si c'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment, qu'elle terrifie les gens. Elle n'aimait pas cela mais cet homme le méritait._

_Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et le regarda se détendre. La jeune femme s'esclaffa intérieurement. Ce pauvre idiot croyait vraiment qu'il allait s'en sortir._

_D'un geste rapide, elle plongea la main dans son torse. Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que sa mort était proche. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur son cœur et elle le lui arracha._

_L'homme s'effondra et elle regarda l'organe ensanglanté dans sa paume. Elle se demandait à quoi le sien pouvait bien ressembler. L'homme qu'elle aimait le lui avait brisé. Peut-être était-il recouvert des cicatrices de leur amour ?_

_Elle laissa tomber le cœur sur le corps de l'homme et se dirigea vers son appartement. Katherine était assise sur le canapé, le nez plongé dans un livre. Elle parvenait toujours à surprendre Caroline._

_- « Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea la jeune femme en se levant pour la saluer._

_Elle vit le sang sur le tee-shirt de Caroline et les éclaboussures sur son visage. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas amies mais Katherine ne voulait pas pour autant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose._

_- « J'ai surpris ton petit ami avec une autre femme » répondit Caroline en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains._

_Elle retira son tee-shirt ensanglanté et jeta un regard à Katherine._

_La jeune femme s'était figée, les dents serrées et les poings fermés. Elle leva les yeux vers Caroline et avec un sourire, comprit enfin d'où venait le sang sur les vêtements de sa colocataire. Elle se détendit et ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui s'était passé._

_- « Il l'a vu venir ? » interrogea-t-elle._

_Caroline essuya le sang sur son visage._

_- « Oh oui. Il savait que j'allais le tuer et il tremblait comme un poisson hors de l'eau. »._

_Katherine se mit à rire avant de baisser les yeux._

_- « Merci. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'amie jusque là. Mis à part quand j'étais avec Stefan, personne n'a jamais pris soin de moi. »_

_- « Eh bien, c'est ce que font les amis » lui répondit Caroline avec un sourire chaleureux. « Je pense que nous devrions partir, recommencer à voyager. Il y a tant de choses à voir et à faire. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'hommes dans nos vies pour faire tout ce dont nous avons rêvé. »_

_Katherine se contenta de hocher la tête avec un grand sourire puis elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour commencer à faire ses valises. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse._

Il était amusant de voir que ce simple geste avait suffi à les rapprocher. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une femme blessée. Depuis ce jour, plus rien ne s'était mis en travers de leur chemin. Caroline n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa meilleure amie était Katherine, la Katherine qui l'avait assassinée dans le futur et qui avait causé tellement de problèmes dans la vie de ses amis. Mais Caroline était heureuse. Elles étaient ensemble et pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Caroline n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Klaus depuis son départ. Quant à Damon et Rebekah, elle ne les avait vus qu'une seule fois, environ deux ans après avoir quitté Chicago. A cette époque, Katherine et elle se trouvaient à Londres. Elles les avaient croisé par hasard lors d'une séance de shopping. Comme au bon vieux temps, Rebekah et Caroline allèrent déjeuner ensemble, et comme elle ne s'entendait pas du tout avec l'Originelle, Katherine retourna à leur hôtel. Quant à Damon, il décida de laisser les deux jeunes femmes rattraper le temps perdu en tête à tête.

- « Comment vas-tu ? Tu es absolument magnifique, Rebekah ! » s'exclama Caroline.

- « Je suis heureuse. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Damon était le plus merveilleux des hommes. Il essaie toujours de me surprendre avec de petites attentions et des cadeaux. Il est si attentionné mais tu devrais le voir quand un homme me fait des avances. Il a toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de… »

- « Rebekah ! Incroyable, tu es complètement folle de lui. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux » sourit Caroline.

Lorsque le repas prit fin, Caroline réalisa avec soulagement que Rebekah n'avait pas mentionné Klaus une seule fois.

Elle n'était pas prête à entendre parler de lui. Elle ne pouvait même pas penser à lui. La douleur était enfouie au fond de son cœur et chaque fois qu'elle se laissait aller à se remémorer un bon souvenir d'eux, il lui fallait des jours pour parvenir à l'enterrer de nouveau. C'était une boîte qu'il valait mieux laisser fermée. Il lui arrivait parfois de rêver de lui mais contre cela, elle était impuissante.

Kol lui rendit visite quatre ans après et ils passèrent la journée à se balader dans les rues de Rome. Katherine garda ses distances comme elle l'avait fait avec Rebekah. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de déclencher une autre guerre.

En début de soirée, ils allèrent dîner dans un restaurant. Et enfin, le sujet tant redouté fut abordé.

- « Klaus a disparu quelques semaines après ton départ. Plus personne n'a de nouvelles de lui depuis » déclara Kol.

Elle hocha la tête avant de changer de sujet.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait supporter pour le moment.

Katherine passa toute la journée du lendemain à chercher Caroline. Après le départ de Kol, elle était sortie et s'était saoulée, laissant une traînée de cadavres dans son sillage. Tous des hommes, tous des ivrognes venant des bars dans lesquels elle s'était rendue. Elle n'était pas la fille qu'il fallait essayer de draguer ce jour-là.

Lorsque Caroline ne parvenait à plus gérer ses sentiments pour Klaus, Katherine savait qu'elle serait obligée de nettoyer derrière elle. Caroline était capable de beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle avait cessé de se nourrir d'animaux et ne laissait plus ses victimes en vie. Elle les vidait de leur sang et se débarrassait des corps. C'était tout nouveau pour elle. A une époque, elle aurait vu un cadavre comme autrefois une personne, quelqu'un avec des proches qui l'aimaient, mais à présent, elle s'en moquait. Ce n'était plus qu'un cadavre.

Elle n'avait pas perdu son humanité et ne l'avait pas éteinte, elle ne faisait qu'imiter Katherine et tous les autres vampires du monde. Pourquoi ne pas tuer en se nourrissant ? C'était toujours mieux que ce que Klaus faisait ; torturer, causer une terreur et une douleur inutiles chez ses victimes. _Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Que j'embrasse ma véritable nature de vampire ?_ pensa-t-elle en regardant un homme complètement vidé de son sang s'effondrer à ses pieds.

Au fil du temps, elle parvint à mieux gérer la douleur que Klaus avait laissée en elle. Elle redevenait la Caroline vivante et heureuse qu'elle était autrefois.

Katherine et elle avaient passé les douze dernières années à voyager. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire, tout ce dont elle avait rêvé, elle l'avait réalisé.

Elles firent du shopping chez les plus grands couturiers et se rendirent dans les bals les plus somptueux. Elles visitèrent des musées réputés et rirent à chaque film de Charlie Chaplin qui fut diffusé. Elles parcoururent le monde et gravirent les plus hautes montagnes, sautèrent des plus grandes cascades et nagèrent avec les animaux les plus dangereux. Le frisson de l'excitation était exaltant. Klaus ne lui aurait jamais permis de se mettre en danger inutilement. Elle voulait faire tout ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Elle partagea rires comme larmes avec Katherine. Et grâce à cela, elles étaient certaines d'une chose ; elles seraient toujours là l'une pour l'autre. Elles étaient devenus sœurs.

Caroline avait recommencé à fréquenter des hommes sans que cela ne devienne sérieux. Sexuellement, elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue vierge. Klaus avait ruiné toutes ses chances de pouvoir reprendre une vie amoureuse saine. Chaque fois qu'un homme posait une main sur elle d'une façon qu'elle considérait comme trop intime, elle se raidissait et prenait la fuite. Il lui était même arrivé d'en attaquer certains, ce qu'elle regrettait ensuite. Elle avait fini par abandonner. Aucun homme ne serait jamais assez bien à ses yeux.

* * *

Caroline regarda sa robe, à la recherche du plus petit des dommages, et écarta ces pensées de son esprit. A présent, elles vivaient aux Etats-Unis dans la ville de New York. Toutes deux adoraient être ici et avaient décidé d'y rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

Elle fut soulagée de voir que sa robe avait survécu à une soirée avec Katherine et qu'elle était intacte. Elle posait le vêtement sur son lit lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et sourit d'un air ravi en voyant qui se tenait sur le palier.

Elle tira l'homme dans la maison et le serra dans ses bras.

- « Elijah ! Ca fait quoi, douze ans ? Je commençais à croire que je ne te verrais plus » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il avait fait une apparition à la fête d'anniversaire de Rebekah mais n'était pas resté longtemps.

- « Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt mais j'ai été occupé. Je me renseignais sur la malédiction qui pèsera sur ton amie » expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Katherine et elle vivaient dans une grande maison spacieuse qu'elles avaient décoré avec des meubles somptueux et élégants. Il n'était pas difficile d'obtenir ce qu'on voulait avec un peu d'hypnose.

- « Elena, ouah, je n'ai pas pensé à elle depuis des années » soupira Caroline.

En réalité, cela faisait des décennies. Elle préférait éviter de penser à l'avenir. C'était une grande incertitude, surtout maintenant que Klaus n'était plus à ses côtés.

- « J'ai trouvé un sort capable de la protéger. Elle mourra mais sa vie sera reliée à une pierre puissante. Une fois qu'elle sera tuée, sa force vitale sera enfermée dans cette pierre. »

- « Et comment pourrons-nous la ramener ? » interrogea Caroline en regardant la pierre dans ses mains d'un air sceptique.

- « Nous n'aurons qu'à détruire la pierre avec un sort pour libérer sa force vitale. Elle retournera dans son corps et ton amie reviendra à la vie. Toutefois, il est important que son corps ne subisse pas trop de dégâts pendant le rituel même si quelques gouttes de sang de vampire peuvent à peu près tout guérir. »

- « Ouah, ce petit truc peut faire tout ça ? » lança-t-elle. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà lancé ce sort ? »

- « Il y a des rumeurs mais je suis toujours à la recherche d'une pierre similaire à celle-ci. S'il y en a une autre, je pourrais m'en servir comme test pour vérifier que le sort fonctionne » répondit Elijah en rangeant la pierre dans sa poche.

- « Ca ne donne pas envie de servir de cobaye » s'esclaffa-t-elle en se levant. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

- « Non merci » répondit-il en examinant la pièce.

Il jeta un regard aux étagères où se trouvaient des livres et ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant toute la collection de romans écrits par Jane Austin et les sœurs Brontë. Une vraie bibliothèque de fille.

- « Katerina est ici avec toi ? » demanda-t-il sans détourner le regard des livres.

- « Oui, elle est en haut avec un… ami. »

- « Certaines choses ne changent pas au moins. Katerina a toujours adoré être entourée d'hommes » s'esclaffa Elijah.

- « Jaloux ? » le taquina-t-elle.

- « J'ai peut-être eu des sentiments pour Katerina à une époque mais cela date de plusieurs siècles. C'était une personne très différente lorsqu'elle était humaine. Je suis encore surpris que tu aies choisi de rester avec elle pendant plus de dix ans. »

- « Elle est différente de ce que j'avais imaginé. Oui, elle est égoïste et c'est parfois une vraie garce , mais elle peut aussi faire preuve de compassion quand elle tient à quelqu'un. Elle est devenue ma meilleure amie » lui expliqua Caroline.

Elle entendit la porte de la chambre de Katherine s'ouvrir.

- « Descends, Katherine, je sais que tu nous écoutes » lança-t-elle avec un rire.

Katherine descendit lentement les escaliers. Elle portait une robe vert clair et ses cheveux ondulés étaient relevés en chignon. Quant à Elijah, il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi beau. Elle s'était souvent demandé ce qui se serait passé si elle était restée avec Klaus et lui, s'il aurait pu la protéger. Toutefois, ce n'était pas un risque qu'elle avait été prête à courir et s'était enfuie. Elle avait alors perdu tout espoir de pouvoir faire de partie de sa vie.

- « Bonjour, Katerina » fit Elijah en levant les yeux vers elle.

Elle s'avança gracieusement dans le salon et cette vue lui rappela combien elle était belle.

- « Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle avec désinvolture tout en allant dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre de jus de fruits.

- « Bien, merci » répondit Elijah en la suivant du regard.

Caroline sourit en observant leur courte interaction.

- « Alors, comment vont les autres ? Je n'ai pas vu Kol, Damon et Rebekah depuis des années. »

- « Kol est toujours Kol ; il continue de voyager et de courir après les femmes » lança Elijah avec un petit rire. « Rebekah et Damon vont bien. Elle pouvait à peine contenir sa joie la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. C'était il y a quelques mois. Ils parlaient de se marier mais attendons de voir. »

Caroline sourit d'un air ravi. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour eux. Si elle n'avait pas été là, Damon ne serait jamais venu avec eux et n'aurait pas rencontré Rebekah avant bien des siècles. Il était devenue une personne différente grâce à cela ; c'était l'une des rares bonnes conséquences de tous ces changements faits dans l'histoire.

- « Il y a un autre sujet dont je souhaite te parler » commença Elijah.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains avant de poursuivre :

- « Niklaus m'a rendu visite il y a quelques semaines. »

Caroline se raidit aussitôt. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Katherine sur elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dévisagea Elijah. Cette fois, elle était prête.

- « Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle aurait voulu paraître forte mais sa voix s'était mise à trembler. Après tout ce temps, pourquoi son corps la trahissait-il toujours quand il s'agissait de Klaus ?

- « Bien, je crois. »

Il la regarda avec attention, attendant un signe l'autorisant à continuer. La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête.

- « Quand tu es partie, il a complètement perdu le contrôle de lui-même. J'ai dû le suivre pendant plus de quatre ans pour nettoyer derrière lui. C'était une épave à peine capable de parler, un vrai sauvage. »

Caroline l'écouta attentivement, attristée d'entendre à quoi point il était tombé bas. Toutefois, elle réalisa qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en le quittant. Si elle était restée avec lui, elle n'aurait fait que se perdre dans sa folie. Elle avait toujours été forte mais ce n'était rien par rapport à maintenant. Elle était devenue la femme qu'elle avait toujours rêvée d'être. Sa seule faiblesse était cet homme et aussi longtemps qu'elle resterait loin de lui, elle pouvait continuer de vivre la vie qu'elle s'était créée.

- « Et maintenant ? Comment va-t-il ? »

- « Je crois qu'il est redevenu l'homme que tu as épousé. Il m'a assuré avoir trouvé un équilibre, sans jamais oublier la bête qui est en lui. Il tue et se nourrit comme avant. Il ne torture plus. »

Caroline poussa un soupir et se leva du canapé.

- « Combien de temps restes-tu en ville ? » interrogea-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- « Caroline, il veut te voir. »

Elle sentit ses genoux céder et fut heureuse que Katherine soit là pour la rattraper.

- « J'ai besoin d'air » fit Caroline en se précipitant dans la rue.

Katherine leva les yeux vers Elijah et lui adressa un petit sourire.

- « Elle est forte mais il est sa plus grande faiblesse. Elle ne cessera jamais de l'aimer. Je l'ai vu passer des mois sans penser à lui mais il suffit qu'il soit mentionné pour que tout son monde bascule. C'est puissant. »

Elijah la dévisagea comme s'il essayait de la décrypter.

- « Tu as été une bonne amie pour elle, il paraît. Je suppose que tu l'utilises pour te protéger de Niklaus. »

- « Au début, cela me semblait être un bon moyen de rester en vie mais après quelques mois, j'ai réalisé que nous nous ressemblions beaucoup. Elle disait la vérité, nous sommes amies. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi » sourit Katherine. « Elle ne va pas le laisser revenir dans sa vie aussi facilement. Si c'est ce qu'il veut, il ferait mieux d'être prêt à se battre pour la récupérer. »

- « Et qu'en est-il de ton amour pour Stefan ? Est-il toujours aussi fort ? »

S'engageant dans les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, elle lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- « On dirait que non. »

Et elle disparut dans le couloir avec un petit sourire séducteur.

* * *

Caroline marchait sur le trottoir en essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Il voulait la voir. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il savait où elle se trouvait ? Bien sûr qu'il le savait, il avait probablement suivi Elijah.

Pourrait-elle supporter de le voir ? Elle s'était montrée forte pendant si longtemps, elle ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser voir la faiblesse qui se cachait au fond d'elle. Elle voulait l'oublier. Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas continuer à vivre à sa vie ?

L'idée de le revoir bientôt lui causait un mélange de peur et d'excitation. Elle se maudissait de ressentir cela. Après douze années sans avoir été touchée par un homme, son corps réagissait à la seule pensée de Klaus. Ses mains l'effleurant, la caressant. Ses lèvres s'égarant pour déposer baiser après baiser sur chaque centimètre de son corps.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, pas encore. Elle avait au moins besoin d'une autre décennie pour construire plus de murs d'acier autour de son cœur.

Elle tourna à l'angle de la rue et entra dans un bar miteux. Il était à peine plus de midi mais elle avait besoin de boire quelque chose de fort. Elle n'était pas encore prête à le voir et n'avait aucune envie de lui pardonner.

Le barman eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle lui commandait déjà un second verre. Elle en était à sa huitième tournée lorsqu'un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres s'approcha d'elle. Il posa une main sur son dos et se pencha à son oreille.

- « Je peux t'offrir ton prochain verre, _sweetheart_ ? »

_Sweetheart_ ? _Sweetheart_ ! Ce simple mot l'acheva. Elle sut alors qu'elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre de la bouche de Klaus.

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et sourit à l'homme.

- « J'ai une meilleure idée. »

Elle sauta du tabouret et lui prit la main, le conduisant à l'extérieur.

L'homme avait l'air ravi et excité ; s'il la pensait aussi facile, c'était un idiot.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle avait une autre idée en tête. Elle le saisit par les cheveux, exposa la partie délicate de son cou et y planta ses crocs. Elle le sentit trembler contre elle. Il essaya vainement de crier mais bientôt, son corps devint inerte. Elle s'écarta du cadavre et l'abandonna dans une benne à ordures.

Elle essuya le sang sur son visage avec le dos de sa main. Elle était sur le point de s'en aller lorsqu'elle le vit. Il se tenait devant elle et la dévisageait d'un air à la fois triste et confus.

Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, elle s'éloigna à toute vitesse dans l'autre direction. Et dans sa tête, elle ne cessait de se répéter « _S'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas sweetheart, ne m'appelle pas sweetheart_ ».

Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que la force qu'elle s'était découverte suffirait à lui faire garder ses distances. Il ne restait qu'une cinquantaine d'années avant sa conception et elle ne pouvait se permettre de céder maintenant.

Elle courut jusque chez elle et ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée.

- « Katherine ! Kat ! Où es-tu ? » cria-t-elle en se précipitant dans sa chambre.

Katherine la rejoignit d'air inquiet. Elle savait ce qui se passait, leur fuite en avant ne pouvait durer éternellement.

- « Il est ici ! » murmura Caroline d'une voix paniquée.

Elle ouvrit un grand sac et se mit à le remplir de ses biens les plus précieux, y compris le dessin de leur mariage.

* * *

**Bon ben c'est vrai, ce chapitre n'était pas très drôle XD Je suppose que ça n'a surpris personne, il est clair que Caroline a besoin de temps (de beaucoup de temps). Comme l'histoire a pris un nouveau tournant, j'adorerai avoir votre avis sur ce qui se passe !**

**Que pensez-vous de la séparation du Klaroline ? De l'amitié Katherine/Caroline ? Du saut dans le temps ? De la façon dont Caroline gère sa douleur ? Et... du retour de Klaus ? ;-) D'ailleurs, va-t-elle avoir le courage d'aller lui parler ou va-t-elle fuir selon vous ?**

**Bref tout ce que vous avez à dire ;-)**

**Autre chose ; je poste l'OS dont j'ai parlé la semaine dernière. Il s'appelle "Go to hell" (Va en enfer). Titre spécial, vous me direz, mais la fic l'est aussi donc les deux vont bien ensemble. Il est principalement centré sur Kol mais il y a une apparition du Klaroline qui devrait vous faire sourire =) Pour tous ceux que ça tentera, n'hésitez pas à aller le lire !**

**Encore un énorme merci pour votre gentillesse et votre soutien ! Vos reviews me font toujours énormément plaisir et je vous suis très reconnaissante de prendre le temps d'en laisser une =)  
**

**A bientôt !  
**


	32. Chapitre 32

**N/A : Bonjour à tous !  
**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ! Je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira et fera du bien à vos petits coeurs Klaroline cruellement brisés ;-)**

**Merci à Klaroline-Chair, KlarolineLoove, Gilmore Gossip, lena mickelson salvatore, Noctalya (merci pour ton soutien =), La petite souris (je pense aussi que la phase que traverse Caroline est nécessaire), LittleAislinn (j'adore tes reviews, bisous à toi =), Tchoupi95 (en effet, ces Damon et Rebekah sont des extraterrestres par rapport à ceux qu'on connait !), Jolieyxbl (ne t'en fais pas, Caroline n'est pas vraiment méchante =), Iman ( j'adore le Kalijah ;-), Anonyme13 (tu es adorable =), Analissa (merci beaucoup pour ton soutien !), MM (tu me fais mourir de rire XD tant mieux, j'en ai bien besoin =), klaroline38 (j'espère que la suite te plaira !), laura (j'espère que leurs retrouvailles te plairont ;-), So-darkCorleone (serais-tu aussi Kalijah ?), Lea Michaelson (merci beaucoup !), AnonymeY (merci =), Guest (la réconciliation viendra =), Ami (j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !), Cline (oui, et si Caroline décidait de ne pas se souvenir ? Que se passerait-il ? ;-), Mana74 (par la fenêtre ? Ah ah, quelle drôle d'idée XD), sabrina-visiteur (oh merci beaucoup !), laura (réponses dans ce chapitre ;-), Guest-Clara (leurs retrouvailles vont être mémorables, c'est promis), Cha'Klaroline (tu es une adorable lectrice !), Zo (c'est très gentil !), Sabivamp (merci à toi !), Sophia (oh thank you so much!), Alysson (you're such a sweetie =), Bianca (thanks! You're so nice =), Mrs Morgan (on verra :-p), Shinebro (merci beaucoup !), Guest (thanks again!), DiabolloHell6158 (Caro est une femme indépendante, c'est clair =), Guest (I'm an evil creature ;-), LovelyNad13 (contente d'avoir réussi à te toucher !), Saphira (merci beaucoup !), Mary (thank you!), Klaroliiiine (je suis d'accord !), Elina (contente que ça te plaise !), Lilas (j'adore le Kalijah =), Guest (ah ah, I would love to ;-), Ana (je ne pense pas que sa morale ait changé, je pense surtout qu'elle est perdue), seleniaKlaroline (Klaus ne va rien laisser tomber, ne t'en fais pas ;-), mafrip (la suite est là ;-) et Guest (merci beaucoup !).**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 32**_

- « Caroline, arrête » fit doucement Katherine en essayant de lui prendre le sac des mains. « Caroline. Caroline ! Ecoute-moi ! Stop ! »

Caroline s'arrêta enfin et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- « Care, il y a quelques années tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas te laisser fuir lorsqu'il reviendrait. Tu réfléchis avec ton cœur pas avec ta tête. Tu ne t'en sens peut-être pas capable pour le moment mais je t'assure que tu es plus forte que cela. Plus forte que lui. Cette fois, nous ne fuyons pas ! » déclara Katherine en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

- « Merci » murmura Caroline en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Elle avait toujours su ce que jour arriverait. Elle ne pouvait se laisser intimider. Il ne ruinerait pas la vie qu'elle s'était créée.

Caroline se leva du lit, la tête haute. Elle s'était construit une carapace en acier, elle pouvait le faire.

- « Nous ne fuyons pas » sourit-elle.

* * *

Klaus l'avait regardé vider l'homme de son sang devant le bar, choqué qu'elle puisse tuer si facilement. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis douze ans et malgré son envie de la suivre, il avait décidé de la laisser s'en aller.

Il se dirigea vers le cadavre et poussa un profond soupir. Il était responsable de la mort de cet homme. Des souvenirs de cette dernière décennie inondèrent son esprit et il fut traversé par une vague de honte et de désespoir.

Les cinq premières années suivant le départ de Caroline restaient floues. Il se souvenait seulement de la faim et du sang. Il avait tué tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. A cette époque, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, plus aucune compassion. Et à place de son cœur se trouvait un profond trou noir. Par fierté, il n'avait jamais essayé de chercher Caroline. Il s'était convaincu qu'elle l'avait trahi, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Il avait utilisé cette rage pour détruire tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de le croiser.

Après la cinquième année, Kol s'était enfin décidé à l'approcher. Il savait qu'Elijah était resté dans les parages pour nettoyer derrière lui mais tout restait très flou. Kol l'avait trouvé dans un grand appartement à Los Angeles. Il ne sortait que pour se nourrir et essayait de réapprendre à se contrôler. A tuer et à s'alimenter sans avoir besoin du frisson de la chasse et des cris de ses victimes.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait se contenter de se nourrir puis de les laisser en vie comme il l'avait fait avec Caroline. C'était pour cette raison que la bête en lui était devenue si sauvage. Il serait toujours un tueur mais il n'avait pas non plus à torturer ses victimes. Il se nourrirait d'elles jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang puis se débarrasserait des corps.

Son amour pour Caroline et la douleur qu'il ressentait face à sa perte lui ôtaient tout plaisir de tuer. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait. Les paroles ignobles qu'il lui avait craché. Elle était sa femme, son amante, son monde et elle méritait un homme bien meilleur que lui. Il garderait ses distances pour l'éternité si cela la rendait heureuse. Il ne méritait pas son amour, ses gestes tendres, ses baisers enchanteurs. Il était un monstre et aucun monstre n'était digne d'un tel ange.

Kol resta avec lui toute une semaine avant d'enfin se décider à parler de Caroline.

- « Je l'ai vu l'année dernière. Elle va bien » avait-il déclaré un jour où ils étaient assis dans le salon.

Kol était de plus en plus agacé par l'état de désespoir constant de son frère.

Klaus s'était contenté de hocher la tête en sirotant son verre de whisky.

- « Elle est toujours avec Katherine. Elles étaient à Rome. Je crois que Caroline aime cette ville » ajouta Kol en observant son frère avec attention.

Klaus tenta de le dissimuler mais Kol savait qu'il voulait en apprendre plus.

- « Katherine et elle, ou plutôt _Kat_ et elle sont comme des sœurs. Je ne crois pas que Katherine serait capable de lui faire du mal. Elles ont adopté un style de vie un peu sauvage et je dois dire que c'est plutôt amusant à regarder » s'esclaffa Kol, toujours ennuyé par le manque de réaction de son frère. « J'ai vu ta jolie petite femme danser dans la rue pendant un orage. Tu arrives à y croire, toi ? La pluie ruisselait sur son corps et elle était magnifique. Elle souriait d'un air euphorique. »

Klaus dévisagea son frère. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui arracher ce souvenir de l'esprit afin de le voir de ses propres yeux.

La frustration de Kol s'accentua, Klaus continuait de le regarder en silence, le visage dénué d'émotions. Alors il décida de tester l'amour de son frère pour la jeune femme.

- « Elle portait une robe blanche très fine. Son corps, c'est vraiment quelque chose. Je n'avais jamais réalisé combien ses seins sont galbés jusqu'à ce que je les vois mouillés. »

Kol était sur le point d'éclater de rire mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

En un éclair, Klaus lui avait fait traverser la pièce et l'avait plaqué contre le mur, une main durement serrée autour de son cou.

- « Alors tu l'aimes toujours ! » s'exclama Kol. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te mets pas à sa recherche ? Tu pourrais la supplier de te pardonner. »

Klaus poussa un faible grognement et mit un grand coup de poing dans le mur près de la tête de Kol. Finalement, il le libéra. Le jeune Originel fusilla son frère du regard.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu ne veux pas la récupérer ? » cracha-t-il. « Ton ego est si enflé que cela ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va revenir vers toi si tu ne fais rien pour prouver que tu l'aimes encore ? »

- « Cela ne fait que cinq ans, Kol ! Pour nous les vampires, c'est à peine quelques minutes ! Elle a besoin de temps et j'ai décidé de lui en laisser. Je vais rester ici et souffrir seul pour l'éternité si c'est ce dont elle a besoin parce que son bonheur est la seule chose qui compte ! » s'écria Klaus.

- « Tu as raison sur un point, tu resteras seul ! » cracha Kol en attrapant sa veste et en quittant l'appartement.

Klaus n'avait plus vu son frère depuis ce jour. Il passa les sept années suivantes à apprendre à contrôler sa soif de sang et ses désirs. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était certain d'avoir repris le dessus. Il était un Originel après tout, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela lui prenne des siècles. Il était capable d'une grande maîtrise de soi lorsqu'il l'avait décidé.

Il rêvait de voir son visage mais il ne méritait pas de contempler une telle beauté. Il avait décidé de rester loin d'elle le plus longtemps possible et il se haïssait de ne pas pouvoir attendre encore un peu. Il avait besoin de la voir. Une seule fois. Juste pour s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment heureuse avant de retourner dans les ténèbres et la solitude qu'il méritait.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait retrouvé la trace d'Elijah et avait été quelque peu soulagé que son frère ne soit pas en contact avec Caroline. Il voulait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à le revoir mais elle était dans chacune de ses pensées, chacun de ses rêves. Il avait besoin de la voir au moins une fois.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à New-York. Il avait suivi Elijah sans qu'il le sache. Quand il vit Caroline quitter son appartement pendant la visite de son frère, il ne put se résoudre à s'en aller. Il avait besoin de la voir de plus près alors il la suivit devant un bar miteux, le genre d'endroit où elle n'aurait jamais du se trouver. Une femme comme elle méritait bien mieux.

Comme il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie, il ne pouvait la suivre à l'intérieur. Quand il la vit ressortir accompagné d'un homme, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Bien sûr qu'elle fréquentait d'autres hommes. C'était une femme, elle aussi avait des besoins. Cela lui faisait mal de l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre mais c'était sa faute. Il était le seul à blâmer.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir ce qui avait suivi. Elle n'avait pas embrassé l'homme, elle s'était nourrie de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un cadavre à ses pieds. Elle l'avait fait avec tant de facilité. Qu'était-il arrivé à sa Caroline ? Ce qu'il venait de voir, ce n'était pas elle. Elle valait mieux que n'importe quel autre vampire. Il la regarda essuyer le sang sur son menton et soudain, son magnifique visage était tourné dans sa direction.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se faire voir. Il resta immobile, trop stupéfait pour bouger, pour disparaître. Ses yeux n'avaient plus la douceur de ceux de la gentille Caroline, celle qu'il avait prise pour acquise durant toutes ces années. Ils étaient figés et froids mais surtout, il sentait une souffrance, une réminiscence du mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Pourquoi avait-il voulu qu'elle cède à sa nature de vampire ? Il aimait Caroline comme elle était ; il avait été stupide de croire qu'il devait la changer. Il la regarda s'enfuir et sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il devait partir. Elle n'était pas prête à le voir et il refusait de la faire souffrir une nouvelle fois.

Il poussa un soupir amer et se détourna, s'éloignant dans l'obscurité.

* * *

**10 ans plus tard**

**1942**

- « Où vas-tu ? » s'enquit Caroline en regardant Katherine parader dans sa nouvelle robe en satin blanc.

Le vêtement était absolument magnifique et Caroline regrettait un peu que Katherine soit celle qui l'ait remarqué dans la boutique.

- « Je sors. »

- « Où ça ? » demanda Caroline avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Ooh, tu as un rendez-vous secret ? Raconte. »

- « Il n'y a rien à dire. Je vais juste voir un vieil ami, petite miss qui doit toujours tout savoir » rit Katherine en mettant ses boucles d'oreilles.

- « Un vieil ami ? Stefan ? » interrogea Caroline avant de rapidement secouer la tête. « Non, tu me l'aurais dit. Oh, c'est pas vrai ! »

- « Calme-toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » répondit Katherine en voyant les yeux de son amie s'éclairer.

- « Ah oui ? Donc tu ne vas pas à un rendez-vous avec Elijah ? » gloussa Caroline en se précipitant pour aider Katherine à trouver les chaussures parfaites.

En quelques secondes, Katherine avait déjà quatre paires à essayer. La jeune femme regarda Caroline avec un petit sourire inquiet.

- « Tu n'es pas en colère alors ? » interrogea-t-elle avec prudence.

A sa demande, elle n'avait pas dit à son amie qu'elle avait croisé Elijah un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il suivait Klaus et s'était retrouvé ici, en Espagne. Katherine et Caroline étaient restées à New-York quelques années avant de venir s'installer dans ce pays, les gens commençant à remarquer qu'elles ne vieillissaient pas. Elles n'étaient ici que depuis trois ans.

- « En colère ? Pourquoi le serais-je ? J'adore Elijah et il mérite d'être heureux, tout comme toi. Par contre, je ne comprends pas que tu m'aies caché qu'il était ici. »

- « Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure dans le parc d'à côté et… »

- « Un parc ? » répéta Caroline d'un air sarcastique. « Depuis quand Katherine Pierce va dans des parcs ? »

- « J'ai le droit d'aller dans des parcs, Caroline ! » rétorqua la jeune femme avant de réaliser combien cela paraissait absurde. « D'accord, je suivais un homme et je m'y suis nourrie. »

- « Je comprends mieux d'un coup » sourit Caroline en regardant les paires de chaussures devant elle. « Tu devrais mettre les roses. Elles iront bien avec la couleur de ta robe. Depuis combien de temps est-il en ville ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis… ce jour-là. »

Elles n'avaient jamais parlé de cet événement mais Caroline était heureuse que Klaus ne l'ait pas suivi et n'ait pas essayé de l'approcher. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait ; il était vraiment redevenu le Nik qu'elle avait épousé. Klaus l'aurait déjà pourchassée et poussée à la confrontation.

- « Caroline, il y a une raison s'il m'a demandé de ne pas te dire qu'il était là. Il suit Klaus. »

- « Klaus est ici ? » interrogea Caroline.

Elle n'en était pas plus surprise que cela. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu datait de dix ans et elle savait qu'il finirait par venir voir si tout allait bien pour elle. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune peur ou anxiété à cette idée. Elle n'était plus cette fille. Si elle le voyait, tout irait bien, elle n'était pas prête à renouer avec lui et était assez forte pour le lui dire.

- « Oui. Elijah et moi discutions de cela lorsqu'il m'a proposé d'aller dîner avec lui. Je ne voulais pas paraître malpolie » expliqua Katherine d'un air innocent.

- « Oui, parce que tu n'es jamais malpolie ! » rétorqua Caroline en levant les yeux au ciel. « Rappelle-toi quand même d'une chose ; il est comme un frère pour moi donc il est hors de question que tu le ramènes ici après votre rendez-vous ! »

- « Caroline ! » s'exclama son amie. « C'est un gentleman ! Enfin, si ce soir il a besoin d'un peu plus que ma compagnie distinguée, je lui rendrais ce service avec plaisir. »

- « Beurk ! Allez, tu es magnifique, fous-le camp » sourit Caroline en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle était heureuse pour Katherine mais préférait ne pas trop y penser. Caroline savait qu'Elijah était un parfait gentleman mais parfois, ce genre d'hommes pouvaient être les pires bêtes de sexe. Cette idée la fit rire.

- « Tu sais, si les choses deviennent sérieuses, peut-être que nous serons vraiment sœurs un jour » ajouta la jeune femme.

Katherine sortit de sa chambre et la rejoignit dans la cuisine. Elle était heureuse que Caroline puisse enfin parler de Klaus sans la douleur qui s'ensuivait habituellement.

- « Euh, je ne suis pas sûre qu'Elijah et moi soyons du genre à nous marier. »

- « On ne sait jamais. Vous êtes tous les deux très imprévisibles. »

Tandis que Katherine partait pour son rendez-vous, Caroline se servit un verre et s'assit sur le canapé.

Klaus était ici, en Espagne. Elle était certaine qu'il savait où elle habitait. La jeune femme devait admettre qu'elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait fait pendant vingt-deux ans. Elle pensait à lui de temps en temps et avait même commencé à raconter des anecdotes sur lui à Katherine. Elle ne s'effondrait pas, n'était jamais prise d'une folie meurtrière. Elle l'avait glissé dans un coin de son cœur et le vivait bien. Il n'était plus une source de douleur, il était son passé et elle l'aimerait toujours.

Elle se leva du canapé et alla dans sa chambre pour se vêtir d'une robe bleue à imprimés. Elle enfila une paire de talons et s'appliqua une touche de rouge à lèvres écarlate. Saisissant son petit sac à main, elle quitta l'appartement.

Elle se rendit dans un petit club qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter avec Katherine. Tout le monde les connaissait et cela plaisait à Caroline.

- « Salut, Caroline ! Qu'est-ce que je te sers ce soir ? » interrogea la serveuse. « Comme d'habitude ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec un sourire et s'assit à l'arrière du club, tout près de la piste de danse. Elle passa l'heure suivante à regarder les couples se trémousser au rythme de la musique. Elle aimait danser et ne laissait jamais passer une occasion de le faire.

- « Tu danses ? » l'invita un homme aux cheveux noirs.

Caroline sourit gentiment et saisit la main qu'il lui tendait. Ils se rendirent au centre de la piste et se mirent à danser. C'était un bon danseur et elle s'amusait beaucoup. Lorsque la musique prit fin, un slow s'ensuivit. L'homme la tira contre lui et la fit valser à un rythme lent.

- « Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Caroline. »

- « Eh bien Caroline, tu es une merveilleuse danseuse. Je m'appelle Jack. »

La musique prit fin mais ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il se pencha vers elle et chercha ses lèvres. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses joues. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres lorsqu'elle fit un pas en arrière.

Il la regarda, stupéfait.

- « Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. Je suis mariée » balbutia-t-elle.

L'homme lui lança un regard agacé et eut un petit rire narquois.

- « Une femme mariée n'a rien à faire dans un bar habillée ainsi. Et surtout, elle ne devrait pas danser avec un homme célibataire ! » cracha-t-il avant de partir à la recherche d'une partenaire plus enthousiaste.

Caroline saisit son sac à main et quitta le club précipitamment. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle se retrouva à marcher dans le parc dont lui avait parlé Katherine. Pourquoi avait-elle dit à l'homme qu'elle était mariée ? Elle ne l'avouait jamais, elle trouvait toujours d'autres excuses. Cela devait être à cause de la discussion que Katherine et elle avaient eue sur Klaus quelques heures plus tôt.

Après tout ce temps, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à embrasser un autre homme. Cela avait failli arriver quelques années auparavant mais lorsque les lèvres de l'homme avaient caressé les siennes, elle avait eu envie de vomir. Elle s'était excusée et s'était enfuie jusque chez elle pour s'effondrer dans son lit. Elle n'était ni triste ni en colère, seulement agacée que son cœur ne lui permette pas d'avancer.

Elle continua de marcher dans l'immense parc. Il était à couper le souffle à cette heure. Le clair de lune faisait étinceler tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle à tel point qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais s'en aller. Elle contemplait le vaste ciel de nuit appuyée contre un arbre lorsqu'elle sentit un élancement dans son cou. Ou plutôt, la douleur aigüe d'une aiguille transperçant sa peau. Elle saisit la main qui tenait la seringue et lui arracha l'objet. Faisant volte-face, elle reconnut Jack.

Il était humain mais à en juger par la verveine que contenait l'aiguille, il connaissait l'existence des vampires. Elle essaya de l'attaquer mais sa vision devenait floue et sa tête se mettait à tourner. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? La tuer ? La violer ? La kidnapper ? La torturer ?

Elle sentit ses genoux céder et son corps s'effondrer. Elle se prépara au choc mais il ne vint jamais. Des bras forts la rattrapèrent et l'allongèrent doucement sur le sol. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette odeur si familière, elle aurait pensé que c'était son agresseur.

Elle entendit des cris et un craquement puis tout devint noir.

* * *

- « Caroline ! Caroline, réveille-toi ! » criait Katherine en la secouant.

La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux. La tête lui tournait comme lors d'une gueule de bois.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Caroline, désorientée.

- « Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? »

Caroline essaya de se rappeler. Quelques instants plus tard, tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle se redressa rapidement sur son lit, son mal de tête s'accentuant à ce brusque mouvement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et le chercha des yeux. Elle était dans sa chambre, seule avec Katherine.

- « Tu l'as vu ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Katherine regarda ses pieds et hocha la tête.

- « Oui, il partait quand je suis arrivée ici. Il m'a dit de ne pas te réveiller avant le matin et de garder un œil sur toi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il t'a attaqué ? »

- « Quoi ? Non ! Il m'a sauvé d'un type du bar. Cet imbécile m'a injecté de la verveine » expliqua Caroline en posant une main sur son cou.

- « Dieu merci. Il avait l'air… »

- « Quoi ? Il avait l'air quoi ? » la pressa Caroline avec impatience.

- « Triste. »

Caroline observa le visage de son amie. Klaus avait l'air triste, Nik avait l'air triste. Elle secoua la tête et écarta cette pensée de son esprit.

- « Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous d'hier soir ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Katherine n'insista pas et eut un sourire forcé.

- « Eh bien, c'était vraiment génial. Nous avons parlé pendant des heures et en fait, nous avons beaucoup en commun. Qui l'aurait cru ? » fit-elle avec un petit rire.

Caroline haussa les sourcils et s'esclaffa.

- « Oui, qui l'aurait cru ? » répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Katherine était une femme merveilleuse et intelligente. N'importe qui pourrait s'en apercevoir si on lui laissait la chance de le prouver. Malheureusement, la plupart des personnes la voyaient seulement comme la garce cruelle et vindicative qu'elle savait si bien être.

- « Et ? Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

- « Il m'a raccompagné et m'a embrassé sur la main. Toujours le parfait gentleman. Nous nous disions au revoir devant la porte quand Klaus est arrivé, ce qui a distrait Elijah. Ils sont partis ensemble » fit Katherine d'un air déçu. « Et je suis restée près de toi toute la nuit. Il fallait que je te réveille, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. »

- « Merci » répondit Caroline en se recroquevillant dans son lit.

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi qu'elle se décida à se lever. Elle se dirigeait vers son armoire pour se changer lorsqu'elle vit une épaisse feuille en papier enroulée et maintenue par une petite chaîne.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et le déroula lentement. C'était un magnifique dessin d'elle blottie dans son lit, dormant à poings fermés. Elle le retourna dans l'espoir de trouver un petit mot mais il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que le dessin mais elle comprenait ce que cela signifiait. Elle se rassit sur son lit, souriant à l'image. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

* * *

**8 ans plus tard**

**1950**

- « Allez il faut que tu m'accompagnes. Tu peux être ma cavalière si tu veux. Rebekah et Damon ont tous les deux dit que tu étais invitée. Ils savent combien tu comptes pour moi. Ils savent aussi que sans toi, je ne serais pas la Caroline que je suis aujourd'hui. Réfléchis-y au moins. Et en plus, Elijah sera là » plaida Caroline en se préparant pour la fête.

Damon avait enfin demandé Rebekah en mariage et leur union aurait lieu le lendemain matin. Rebekah voulait une cérémonie traditionnelle ce qui n'était une surprise pour personne. Ils avaient organisé une fête pour célébrer leur mariage. Caroline était ravie à l'idée de revoir sa famille. Elle n'avait vu Kol qu'à quelques reprises au fil des ans. Damon et Rebekah avaient beaucoup voyagé mais étaient passés la voir une fois tous les cinq ou six ans. Toutefois, Rebekah et elle s'écrivaient souvent. Elijah passait leur rendre visite de plus en plus fréquemment et il n'avait pas échappé à Caroline qu'il le faisait plus pour voir Katherine que sa belle-sœur.

Elle savait que Klaus serait là, lui aussi était invité à la fête. Caroline était la demoiselle d'honneur et comme Damon avait demandé à Kol d'être son témoin, elle n'aurait pas à s'avancer vers l'autel avec Klaus. Elle en était soulagée. Elle n'avait pas peur de le revoir mais n'était en aucun cas prête à se diriger vers n'importe quel type d'autel avec lui. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui pardonne ou le reprenne mais elle se sentait prête à le voir.

Depuis le nuit où il l'avait sauvée de Jack, elle avait reçu des fleurs chaque année à son anniversaire. Jamais pour leur anniversaire de mariage ou toute autre occasion et elle en était heureuse. Il savait ce dont elle avait besoin et elle l'aimait pour cela. Caroline était certaine qu'il était toujours près d'elle à attendre qu'elle ait besoin de lui. Parfois, elle pouvait sentir sa présence et cela la faisait sourire. Elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour la protéger.

- « Tu n'es pas obligée de venir au mariage mais sois sympa, accompagne-moi à la fête de ce soir » insista Caroline.

- « Bon, très bien ! Je vais y aller ! » s'exclama Katherine en allant dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Caroline savait qu'elle faisait seulement semblant d'être agacée. En réalité, Katherine n'avait qu'une seule envie ; s'y rendre pour voir Elijah.

S'il était venu lui rendre visite, ce n'était qu'une fois ou deux par an et il n'avait jamais tenté d'approche. Katherine était amoureuse de lui, elle avait su cela bien avant d'aller dîner avec lui en Espagne. Elle se sentait à l'aise à ses côtés. Elle aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle n'en trouvait jamais le courage. Il était différent des autres hommes. Elle avait toujours été très douée quand il s'agissait de les manipuler et de les faire tomber à ses pieds mais Elijah était plus fort, plus intelligent, meilleur que tous les hommes qu'elle avait pu connaître. Elle avait décidé d'attendre qu'il lui ouvre son cœur, certaine qu'il le ferait un jour.

* * *

- « Caroline ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là ! » s'exclama Rebekah en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras. « Katherine, comment vas-tu ? »

- « Bien. Merci de m'avoir invitée. Je suis contente pour Damon et toi » répondit Katherine en se forçant à sourire et à paraître sincère.

En réalité, elle était seulement là pour que Caroline ne soit pas seule et pour voir Elijah. Elle se moquait complètement de la garce Originelle comme elle l'appelait.

- « Merci. Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Il semblerait que Kol se soit sauvé avec deux de mes demoiselles d'honneur et j'ai besoin qu'elles soient en forme pour demain. »

Caroline et Katherine éclatèrent de rire tandis que Rebekah se dirigeait vers le vestiaire où elle était certaine de trouver Kol.

Caroline trouvait amusant que Rebekah ait hypnotisé trois mannequins français à jouer le rôle de demoiselles d'honneur avec elle. L'Originelle voulait que les photos de son mariage soient parfaites et selon elle, il fallait absolument des top models pour cela.

Katherine et Caroline firent leur entrée dans la salle et remarquèrent aussitôt Elijah, occupé à discuter avec d'autres hommes. Caroline fut surprise de voir que plus de deux cents personnes étaient présentes mais après tout, c'était le mariage de Rebekah. Elle ne devrait pas être étonnée. Elijah les aperçut et se dirigea vers elles.

- « De quoi ai-je l'air ? » murmura Katherine.

Caroline laissa échapper un petit rire.

- « Tu es parfaite. »

- « Caroline, Katherine. Je suis ravi que vous soyez venues. Comment allez-vous ? » interrogea Elijah avec un sourire chaleureux.

- « Très bien, merci » répondit Katherine.

- « Me ferais-tu l'honneur de danser avec moi ? » proposa Elijah.

Katherine hocha la tête et saisit la main qu'il lui tendait. Elijah la conduisit sur la piste de la danse et la tira contre lui.

La fête battait déjà son plein et la piste de danse étaient remplie de couples qui riaient, s'embrassaient et remuaient au rythme de la musique. Un sourire forcé sur le visage, Caroline fit le tour de la salle et trouva sa place. Son nom était posé sur la table des futurs mariés et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle, cherchant l'endroit où Klaus serait assis.

Elle fut surprise de trouver le nom de Stefan à côté de celui de Kol. Rebekah lui avait dit que Stefan avait rencontré Lexi en 1935 et Caroline n'aurait pu être plus heureuse. Son amie lui avait aussi expliqué qu'il ne se souvenait absolument pas de leur famille. Il avait retrouvé la trace de Damon et était sur le point de rencontrer tous les autres pour la première fois. Caroline était soulagée que l'hypnose de Kol ait fonctionné, c'était mieux comme cela.

La jeune femme s'assit gracieusement sur sa chaise. Elle observait les invités depuis un bon moment lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence derrière elle. Elle savait qu'il était là, elle pouvait sentir son odeur musquée, une odeur qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle aurait voulu que cette sensation d'être à ses côtés ne prenne jamais fin. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis se tourna vers lui.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, il était magnifique. Il lui adressa un petit sourire sur lequel on pouvait lire inquiétude et appréhension.

Sans un mot, il lui tendit une main. Elle la regarda un instant avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Son regard lui disait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. C'était les yeux de Nik qui la contemplaient, remplis d'amour.

Elle prit sa main et le suivit sur la piste de danse. Elle fut un peu déçue lorsqu'il conserva une certaine distance entre eux. Elle savait qu'il essayait seulement d'être un gentleman mais après toutes ces années, elle voulait le sentir contre elle. Ils dansèrent jusqu'à ce que la chanson prenne fin sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. Toutefois, elle n'était pas encore prête à le laisser s'éloigner. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il la tira contre lui et adapta leurs mouvements au rythme de la chanson suivante.

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant trois autres musiques, leurs yeux se rencontrant occasionnellement. Aucun d'eux n'avait besoin de parler. Tout était parfait dans la petite bulle qu'ils s'étaient crées sur la piste de danse. Ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas réel, que leurs problèmes étaient toujours les mêmes, mais à cet instant, leur passé n'avait aucune importance. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais retourner au monde réel, aux problèmes réels et à la raison qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester dans ses bras.

Il était temps pour tout le monde d'aller s'asseoir et Caroline fut la première à s'écarter. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant avant d'aller rejoindre Rebekah.

La soirée se poursuivit et Caroline ne jeta pas un seul regard dans la direction de Klaus. Elle sentait qu'il l'observait mais elle essaya de se rappeler que tout cela était mal. Il l'avait faite souffrir et elle ne pouvait se permettre de renouer avec lui.

Tous les invités applaudirent Rebekah et Damon qui finissaient une danse élégante. Le couple les encouragea à revenir sur la piste de danse et Kol se proposa d'être le cavalier de Caroline.

- « Je vous ai vus danser, Nik et toi, tout à l'heure » fit-il doucement. « C'était plutôt intense, non ? »

- « Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Caroline sans le regarder.

- « Il se sent mal pour la façon dont il t'a traité. Il pense qu'il est de son devoir de te protéger. Il veut te récupérer mais il ne le dira jamais. Il sait qu'il ne te mérite pas et il en culpabilise. »

- « Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir mais je ne veux pas non plus lui pardonner. Je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours mais je ne lui suffisais pas » murmura Caroline avec tristesse en se rappelant leur dernier jour ensemble.

Ses mots la blessaient toujours et la façon dont il l'avait regardé, avec tant de haine, serait à jamais gravée en elle.

- « Que feras-tu lorsque tu devras mourir ? Veux-tu que le sort soit réalisé ? » demanda Kol en lui relevant le menton.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et secoua la tête.

- « Je ne sais pas. »

- « Quelle que soit ta décision, chérie, nous sommes ta famille. Nous te soutiendrons et tu peux compter sur nous pour veiller sur toi. Ne l'oublie pas, d'accord ? »

Kol déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et s'éloigna.

Caroline était heureuse que la soirée se soit aussi bien déroulée. Elle s'était amusée mais avait besoin d'air frais. Lorsqu'elle quitta la fête et monta sur le toit, Katherine et Elijah étaient occupés à discuter.

Le sommet du bâtiment surplombait la magnifique ville de Paris. Caroline avait toujours su que Rebekah se marierait ici. Elle contemplait la vue depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'elle le sentit dans son dos. Il posa doucement les mains sur ses bras et se pencha à son oreille :

- « Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner et je ne le mérite pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Je t'ai toujours aimé, Caroline, et je passerais l'éternité dans l'ombre à te protéger. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à dire un mot et je serais là, pour toujours. Je veux seulement que tu saches que tu m'as toujours suffi. J'étais juste trop aveuglé par le sang pour m'en apercevoir. Ce n'est pas une excuse mais j'avais besoin de te le dire. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. »

Caroline sentit une larme chaude rouler sur sa joue.

Sans réfléchir et sans prononcer un seul mot, elle se tourna et captura ses lèvres.

Leur baiser fut intense, passionné, tendre et déchirant à la fois. Il s'éternisa toute une minute avant que Caroline fasse un pas en arrière. Elle regarda Klaus dans les yeux et vit les larmes qu'il retenait. Les siennes avaient déjà ruisselé sur ses joues pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il prit son visage tremblant entre ses mains et les essuya avec son pouce.

Elle était incapable de parler ; leurs yeux s'exprimaient pour eux. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête et elle savait qu'il l'attendrait.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La fin était mieux que celle du précédent, non ? XD**

**Perso, après relecture, c'est un de mes préférés je crois. Même si les choses sont loin d'être reglées, ça prouve malgré tout que l'amour de Caroline et Klaus est toujours aussi intense =)**

**Place à vos avis que j'adorerai avoir ! Que pensez-vous de l'évolution de l'histoire en général ? (Perso, je trouve que les persos et les relations ont beaucoup muri et se sont complexifiées). Du POV de Klaus ? De l'amitié Katherine/Caroline ? De la relation entre Katherine et Elijah ? Du futur mariage de Rebekah et Damon ? Et surtout... des retrouvailles du Klaroline ? ;-)**

**Un grand merci pour votre soutien toujours autant apprécié après 32 chapitres (encore plus même !) et je suis vraiment ravie que cette fic m'ait fait connaître des lecteurs aussi géniaux que vous !**

**Passez une bonne semaine =)**

**A bientôt !**


	33. Chapitre 33

**N/A : Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine =)**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews au chapitre précédent ! Je suis contente que le moment Klaroline vous ait autant ému que moi ! Et c'est toujours un plaisir de retrouver des lecteurs si géniaux à chaque chapitre =)**

**Merci à KlarolineLoove, Sabivamp, GilmoreGossip, Lea Michaelson, klausetcaroline, Lilith-tw-vd-hp, Ca'ssou 1993, lena mickelson Salvatore, MARiiN3, Klaroline-Chair, Cha'Klaroline, Analissa (la fic n'est pas fini, ne t'en fais pas =), Anonyme13 (le tour de Kol viendra ;-), sabrina-visiteur (merci beaucoup pour cette adorable review ! Je suis contente que tout t'ait plu !), Ami (merci beaucoup !), klaroline38 (Stefan et Klaus se sont probablement vus mais Stefan ne le reconnait pas), ninou (merci à toi !), So-darkCorleone, Zo (le coup des top models était très Rebekien, hein XD), Cline (il est vrai qu'on ne peut demander à une personne de changer mais on peut lui demander de faire des concessions ;-), MM (tu me fais mourir de rire XD Tu as l'air furieuse contre Klaus), Valerine57070 (je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Ma motivation est toujours là, ne t'en fais pas ;-), LittleAislinn, Guest (merci beaucoup !), Gab (la suite est là ;-), Jolieyxbl (contente que le Kalijah te plaise =), TheOriginalsWithKlaus, laura (je l'espère), Elina (merci beaucoup !), seleniaKlaroline (pleuré ? A ce point-là ?), Kalilah (ne t'en fais pas =), Lilas (merci beaucoup !), LovelyNad13 (on est deux à ne pas être fans du Mabekah XD), mafrip (la suite est là =), Mary (merci beaucoup !), Gesut (thank you!), Guest (thank you, Spanish reader =), Amber (ha ha, I would love to ;-), Saphira (le Klaroline est magique =), Bianca (oh thank you so much!), Sophia (thank you sweetie =), LadyEliza (tu es adorable !), yuna3778 (je suis contente que tu aies laissé une chance à cette fic et qu'elle t'ait plu ! Merci =), Alysson (oh you're such a sweetheart =), La petite souris, MissEdgington, Shinebro (la fin n'est pas encore arrivée, ne t'en fais pas =), DiabolloHell6158 (on est deux à être amoureuses de Klaus XD), Guest (oh thank you!), Mrs Morgan (réponse dans ce chapitre !), robb-jon-stark, Klausforever81, Guest (contente que ça t'ait plu !), absoluty-crazy (on verra bien ce qui se passera =), Pat (toi aussi tu es géniale ;-), SoannaLittle7 (merci à toi, tes compliments me font très plaisir !), Guest (I agree ;-), Carlitta51 (merci beaucoup !), LyraParled'Or (merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review !) et Guest (merci beaucoup !).**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 33**_

Caroline ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle ne cessait de repenser au baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Klaus. C'était la sensation la plus intense qu'elle ai jamais ressenti. Elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit puis finit par abandonner l'idée de dormir. Elle se redressa et regarda l'horloge sur le mur. Il était 3h20. Elle poussa un soupir agacé avant d'enfiler une robe et de quitter sa chambre.

Katherine et elle séjournaient dans un luxueux hôtel de Paris pour la semaine. Damon et Rebekah l'avaient entièrement réservé pour les invités du mariage. Caroline était heureuse que Katherine soit là avec elle et qu'elle ait accepté de l'accompagner à la fête qui avait eu lieu tout à l'heure. La jeune femme savait que si son amie voyait Elijah, elle irait peut-être au mariage aussi. Et en effet, l'Originel avait demandé à Katherine de l'accompagner à la réception.

Caroline sourit en songeant à combien ils pourraient être heureux ensemble s'ils décidaient d'oublier le passé. Elle secoua la tête. Après tout, elle ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. Elle aimait Klaus plus que tout au monde mais n'était pas prête à lui ouvrir son cœur. Ils avaient passé des siècles ensemble, bien plus longtemps que les couples ordinaires, et ce n'était que la première fois qu'il la faisait vraiment souffrir. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre cela de côté.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir été attachée dans son donjon et de la façon dont ses mains avaient caressé son corps, comme si elle n'était qu'une catin sans valeur. Elle lui avait pardonné mais seulement parce qu'elle savait qu'il souffrait. Il pensait alors qu'elle avait couché avec Kol.

Cette fois, les choses étaient différentes, la situation était différente. Il lui avait tourné le dos ; leur amour ne lui suffisait plus et tout son manque d'assurance était revenu la heurter de plein fouet. Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus la fille qu'il avait blessé à Chicago et qu'un jour, elle serait prête à le laisser revenir dans sa vie.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Rebekah pour l'aider à se préparer. Le mariage aurait lieu à midi et elle savait que son amie ne tolérerait rien d'autre que la perfection.

Au moment où elle entrait dans la superbe chambre, elle entendit des cris.

- « Je vais tuer cet idiot s'il leur fait du mal ! C'est mon grand jour, mince ! » s'exclama Rebekah en s'adressant à Klaus.

Les deux Originels se tournèrent brièvement vers Caroline avant de reprendre leur discussion.

- « Je vais lui parler et ramener les filles. Ne t'inquiète de rien, ma chérie » répondit Klaus.

Il frôla Caroline en quittant la pièce et lui adressa un petit sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

- « Tout va bien ? » s'enquit la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- « Non ! Mon imbécile de frère s'est sauvé avec mes demoiselles d'honneur pour la deuxième fois ! Je parle de Kol, bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? Et nous ne parvenons pas à les retrouver. »

Caroline secoua la tête avec un petit rire.

- « Je suis certaine qu'elles vont bien, Kol ne les tuerait pas. Pas avant le mariage, en tout cas. »

Rebekah lui lança un regard furieux et grogna :

- « Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Les demoiselles d'honneur furent retrouvées et la matinée s'écoula sans heurts. Tous les invités furent dirigés vers le magnifique jardin où la cérémonie aurait lieu. Il était décoré de superbes cristaux et de fleurs exotiques. Admirative, Caroline regarda les autres personnes prendre place sur leurs sièges. La musique commença et Kol s'avança vers l'autel avec elle, suivi du reste du cortège marital.

Klaus les suivait au bras de l'une des top models. Involontairement, Caroline croisa son regard. Elle tenta de se détourner mais ses yeux semblaient verrouillés aux siens. Elle avait l'impression qu'il remontait l'allée centrale pour elle. Son cœur battait la chamade et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il atteignit l'arche et libéra le bras de son accompagnatrice. Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés une seule seconde.

La cérémonie fut tout ce que Rebekah avait toujours désiré, c'était le rêve de toutes les petites filles. Lorsque la réception commença, Caroline partit à la recherche de Katherine. Elle fut surprise de la trouver à l'extérieur sur un petit balcon, seule.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Caroline, un peu perplexe.

- « Stefan est venu avec une espèce de bimbo blonde ! Il a eu l'audace de me la présenter, tu arrives à y croire, toi ? »

Caroline laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle savait que Lexi était la fille en question et d'après ce que lui avait raconté Elena, Stefan et elle étaient et resteraient uniquement des amis.

- « Tu es vraiment jalouse ? » interrogea-t-elle en rejoignant Katherine. « Et Elijah ? »

- « Je suis folle d'Elijah et je ne ressens plus rien pour Stefan, c'est juste… C'est dur de voir quelqu'un qu'on a aimé passer à autre chose. Tu crois qu'il a été amoureux de moi ? Quand il est devenu l'Eventreur et que je lui ai dit que je le quittais, il a eut l'air de s'en ficher. Il m'a laissé m'en aller sans même essayer de se battre. Une partie de moi espérait qu'il reviendrait un jour » fit doucement Katherine. « Klaus est revenu pour toi. Il t'aime tellement, tout le monde le sait. J'ai toujours pensé que Stefan et moi avions le même genre d'amour éternel que vous deux. »

- « Nous ne sommes même plus ensemble, Nik et moi, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer. Ce que je sais, c'est que Stefan et toi avez eu votre grand amour. Peut-être qu'il n'était simplement pas censé durer pour l'éternité. J'ai vu la façon dont tu regardes Elijah, la façon dont ton visage s'éclaire quand il est dans les parages, ça me rappelle ce que je ressentais auprès de Nik » expliqua Caroline, le regard sincère.

- « Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que Stefan et moi avons eu notre moment et qu'il a le droit de passer à autre chose. »

- « Katherine, ça fait très longtemps que j'ai envie de te dire quelque chose et je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre mais j'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi je te l'ai caché. Ce n'est pas que je ne te faisais pas confiance, c'est seulement que je ne voulais pas y penser » lança Caroline en se mordant la lèvre.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. »

Caroline prit une profonde inspiration et lui raconta ses voyages dans le temps.

- « Quoi ? » s'exclama Katherine, choquée. « Tu viens de quelle année ?! »

- « Je te dis ça maintenant parce que je veux que tu saches que Stefan et Damon t'ont tous les deux aimé et qu'ils ont passé plus d'un siècle à croire que tu étais enfermée sous l'église de Fell Church. Quand tu es revenue à Mystic Falls, tu as semé la terreur et c'est toi qui m'as tué. On m'avait injecté du sang de vampire dans le corps et je me suis transformée. »

Katherine resta immobile, bouche bée, à essayer d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Finalement, elle eut un petit sourire.

- « Alors tu as changé l'avenir ? »

- « Oui. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui va se passer maintenant mais à mon époque, tu étais une garce amère et sans cœur. Même si tu es toujours capable d'être cette garce, tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Je pense que tu as des questions mais elles vont devoir attendre, il faut qu'on retourne à la fête » fit Caroline en tirant son amie dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

- « Tu es comme une sœur pour moi, Caroline Forbes. Rien ne pourra jamais changer cela. »

Lorsqu'elles retournèrent dans la salle de banquet, elles trouvèrent Elijah qui les attendait. Il se tenait à proximité du balcon et à en juger son expression, il avait écouté leur conversation.

- « Tu danses, Katerina ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- « Bien sûr » répondit la jeune femme avec un dernier regard reconnaissant à son amie.

Caroline s'assit et contempla la salle où tous ses proches étaient réunis. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Rebekah.

- « Où irez-vous ensuite, Katherine et toi ? » demanda l'Originelle d'un air triste.

La présence de Caroline lui manquait cruellement et elle espérait que son amie resterait quelques temps à Paris.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Caroline lui sourit et répondit :

- « Je pense que nous allons rester quelques mois. Vous m'avez tous manqué et j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi. »

Les yeux de Rebekah s'illuminèrent et elle eut un large sourire.

- « Merci ! »

Elle serra son amie dans ses bras avant de partir à la recherche de son mari pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Caroline riait toujours lorsqu'elle aperçut Klaus de l'autre côté de la salle. Il leva son verre et lui adressa un petit signe de tête. Elle sourit puis détourna le regard, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire.

Finalement, elle avala son verre d'un trait et se dirigea vers lui.

- « Allons marcher » l'invita-t-elle en souriant.

Klaus n'hésita pas à la suivre et ils descendirent la rue vers un petit parc. C'était une magnifique soirée d'été et le clair de lune dessinait des ombres élégantes autour d'eux.

- « Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie en Espagne. Va savoir ce qui me serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là. »

- « Tu n'as pas à me remercier, mon cœur. Je serais toujours là quand tu en auras besoin. »

- « Ah, merci » répondit-elle avec nervosité.

Pourquoi était-elle si anxieuse ? Elle détestait ressentir cela envers lui mais elle ne pouvait ignorer le sentiment qui l'envahissait. Elle aurait juré qu'un des murs en acier protégeant son cœur s'était effondré lorsqu'il l'avait appelé « mon cœur ».

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Après ce qui s'était passé la veille, il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à entendre ses explications ou à se laisser persuader de lui donner une seconde chance.

Ils trouvèrent un banc et s'assirent, restant silencieux pendant ce qui leur sembla des heures. Klaus avait trop peur de la voir s'enfuir pour parler.

Après trente minutes de silence, elle tendit courageusement une main et la glissa dans la sienne. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris mais heureux. Elle levait leurs mains entrelacées pour déposer un baiser sur ses jointures lorsqu'elle la vit. Son alliance se trouvait sur son annulaire. Tremblante, elle posa ses lèvres sur l'anneau qui représentait leur engagement éternel. Klaus la regarda avec émerveillement tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui. Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Son regard rivé dans le sien, elle se hissa sur ses genoux. Tout en arrangeant sa magnifique robe autour d'elle, Caroline posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue et descendit lentement jusqu'à sa bouche. Le baiser ne ressembla en rien à celui de la veille. Il était lent, affectueux et tendre. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se pressa contre lui, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux blonds. Klaus posa ses mains sur sa taille comme pour ne plus jamais la laisser s'en aller.

Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes et remontèrent à son oreille où elle murmura :

- « Je t'aimerai toujours, n'en doute jamais. Mon cœur et mon corps t'appartiennent. Laisse-moi du temps, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Elle plaça un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva gracieusement. Avec un dernier sourire, elle disparut dans la nuit.

Il resta seul, le cœur rempli d'espoir.

* * *

**4 ans plus tard**

**1954**

Rebekah et Caroline se promenaient dans les rues animées de Miami et entraient dans chaque boutique sur leur passage. Damon était avec Stefan pour la semaine ce qui avait conduit Rebekah à se rendre à l'improviste chez son amie. C'était une agréable surprise surtout maintenant que Katherine était occupée presque tous les jours depuis quelques semaines. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour quitter discrètement l'appartement avant que Caroline ne puisse la questionner. Celle-ci avait bien une idée de l'endroit où Katherine se rendait mais comme son amie semblait heureuse, elle avait décidé de ne pas insister. Katherine lui dirait tout quand elle se sentirait prête.

Depuis que Caroline lui avait parlé de ses voyages dans le temps, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient encore rapprochées. Elles avaient passé des heures chaque soir pendant un mois à discuter de ce qui s'était passé à l'époque de Caroline. Katherine avait été choquée d'apprendre qu'elle était capable de telles atrocités et était heureuse que sa vie ait pris un cours différent.

- « Je crois que nous avons peut-être un peu abusé aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je fais du shopping avec toi, je finis par acheter la moitié du magasin ? » s'esclaffa Rebekah.

- « Acheter ? Tu veux dire hypnotiser ! Mais je dois dire que la collection été est vraiment géniale cette année ! » s'exclama Caroline.

- « Tu as vu mon frère récemment ? »

- « Klaus ? Non, pas depuis ton mariage même si je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas bien loin. Peut-être même qu'il nous écoute en ce moment. »

- « Cela ne te dérange pas ? » interrogea Rebekah en regardant autour d'elle.

- « Non » répondit simplement Caroline.

Savoir qu'il était toujours dans les parages, prêt à l'aider, ne lui posait vraiment aucun problème.

- « Mais je me sens un peu mal parce que je préférerais qu'il s'amuse et profite de la vie » ajouta-t-elle.

- « Qu'il profite de la vie ? Cela veut-il dire que tu te moques qu'il fréquente une autre femme ? » demanda Rebekah avec un sourcil levé.

- « Si c'est ce qu'il veut. Ce ne serait pas juste si je l'en empêchais » répondit Caroline en essayant de dissimuler la douleur qu'elle ressentait à cette idée.

- « Hum. Et qu'en est-il de toi ? Je sais que Katherine t'a présenté plusieurs hommes. Comment c'était ? »

Caroline eut un petit rire nerveux. Si Klaus n'écoutait pas tout à l'heure, elle savait que c'était probablement le cas maintenant.

- « Aucun de ces hommes n'a vraiment réussi à m'intéresser, mon cœur appartiendra toujours à ton frère » sourit-elle.

Elle ne cacherait jamais le fait qu'elle l'aimait. Même après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, cela ne changerait jamais.

Rebekah lui adressa un petit sourire et changea de sujet.

- « Avant d'aller manger, peut-être qu'on pourrait déposer tout cela à ton appartement ? » proposa-t-elle, les mains pleines de plus de vingt sacs.

- « Et comme ça, nous pourrons avoir les mains libres pour continuer de faire du shopping ? Absolument ! » s'exclama Caroline.

Au moment où elles entraient dans le petit immeuble, elles entendirent un grand bruit. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard effrayé et se précipitèrent dans l'appartement.

- « Kat ! Kat, est-ce que tout va… » commença Caroline avant de rapidement détourner les yeux.

Rebekah se contenta de rire.

- « Je vais attendre dehors ! Tu devrais avoir honte, Elijah ! » le réprimanda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Tandis que Rebekah quittait l'appartement, Caroline resta figée, tournée dans une autre direction.

- « Ok, euh, enfin… On reviendra un peu plus tard et si vous pouviez acheter une nouvelle table avant que je rentre, ce serait bien. »

La jeune femme sortit de l'appartement en un éclair, laissant une Katherine écroulée de rire et un Elijah très embarrassé.

Ils étaient allongés sur le sol, nus, Katherine à cheval sur Elijah et la table de la cuisine brisée en mille morceaux sous eux.

- « On dirait que ma famille va entendre parler de notre relation » lança l'Originel en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres et en se levant.

- « Relation ? » s'étonna Katherine en essayant de dissimuler le plaisir qu'elle avait à entendre ce mot.

Ils s'étaient vus à plusieurs reprises au cours des dernières décennies mais ce n'était jamais plus d'une fois ou deux par an et il n'avait rien tenté. Pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins. Il était en ville depuis plus d'un mois et ils avaient passé presque chaque journée ensemble. Ce matin, après le départ de Caroline, elle l'avait appelé pour lui proposer de venir. Quand elle l'avait fait entrer, elle avait malencontreusement perdu l'équilibre et s'était retrouvée pressée contre son torse. Très vite, leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées et s'étaient dévorées.

- « Oui. Pourquoi, tu n'appellerais pas cela une relation ? Je suis peut-être vieux jeu mais je pense qu'étant donné mes sentiments pour toi et le temps que nous avons passé ensemble, on peut considérer que c'est est une » répondit Elijah avec un sourire narquois.

Il avait toujours voulu vivre cela avec elle et était prêt à lui donner le monde.

Katherine sourit et baissa les yeux avec nervosité. Elle se dirigea vers lui sans oser croiser son regard.

- « Je t'aime, Elijah » lui avoua-t-elle courageusement.

Elle rêvait de lui dire ces mots depuis plus de dix ans et peu importe sa réponse, elle trouvait excitant de les entendre glisser de ses lèvres.

Elijah l'entraîna dans un profond baiser, un baiser qui à lui seul exprimait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

- « Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé, Katerina. »

* * *

**1 ans plus tard**

**1955**

Caroline essayait toujours de s'habituer à la vie en solitaire. Une semaine après avoir été surprise avec Elijah sur le sol de la cuisine, Katherine avait déménagé. Depuis, le jeune couple voyageait ensemble et Caroline ne les avait jamais vus aussi heureux.

Elle avait été ravie pour eux et impatiente de vivre seule pour la première fois. Plus l'année passait, plus elle s'était constamment retrouvée entourée de couples heureux et amoureux. Elle avait donc décidé de déménager dans un endroit plus reculé et vivait maintenant dans un petit chalet en montagne.

Elle s'était occupée en lisant des livres, en se promenant dans d'épaisses forêts et en plongeant ses pieds dans des eaux glacées. L'endroit était magnifique et le silence était devenu une quiétude chaleureuse. Elle avait besoin de ce temps loin de tout.

Quelques autres personnes vivaient ici. Régulièrement, elle les invitait pour se nourrir sans jamais les tuer. Elle se contentait de les guérir et de les hypnotiser à oublier. Elle était enfin redevenue la Caroline Forbes qu'elle était autrefois. D'une certaine façon, elle était heureuse de s'être découverte et d'avoir vécu des expériences qu'elle n'aurait peut-être jamais pu imaginer aux côtés de Klaus. Elle regrettait seulement que le prix à payer soit si élevé.

Environ deux mois après son arrivée, elle s'assit sur un grand rocher à l'extérieur, les pieds pendant dans une rivière glaciale. Elle était perdue dans sa lecture de « Jane Eyre », une truite chatouillant ses orteils en passant, lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence. Elle savait qu'il était toujours auprès d'elle mais il ne s'était jamais montré. Elle se tourna en espérant le voir mais son regard ne rencontra que le vide et une certaine déception.

Elle savait qu'il était là mais il n'apparaîtrait que si elle lui en faisait la demande. La jeune femme sourit et lança :

- « Ce serait vraiment agréable qu'un bel homme me pêche quelques poissons pour le dîner. »

Elle contemplait l'eau sous ses pieds lorsqu'elle le sentit s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda et se mordit la lèvre en souriant.

- « Bonsoir » murmura-t-elle.

- « Bonsoir, mon cœur » répondit-il avant de plonger dans l'eau glaciale.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il remonta à la surface avec quatre gros poissons dans les mains.

Caroline eut un petit rire, il parvenait toujours à la surprendre. Saisissant son livre, elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le chalet.

Elle écouta ses pas qui la suivaient et s'arrêta près d'un foyer juste devant la maisonnette. Il posa les poissons sur une petite table avant de commencer à s'en aller.

- « Tu sais, je n'ai jamais très douée pour faire du feu. »

Il fit demi-tour et sourit d'un air narquois.

- « Je m'en occupe, _sweetheart_. »

La jeune femme s'assit et l'observa avec attention. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à créer une flamme dans le foyer. Il plaça soigneusement chaque bûche pour obtenir un rond parfait avant de se servir d'un briquet. La lueur du brasier se refléta sur ses traits, rappelant à Caroline combien il était beau.

- « Veux-tu que je nettoie un des poissons et que je le cuisine ? » proposa-t-il.

- « S'il te plaît » sourit Caroline en le regardant sortir un grand couteau et commencer sa besogne.

Quand il eut fini de le vider, il plaça le poisson sur la grille qu'il avait laissé chauffer au-dessus du foyer. Il alla à la rivière pour se laver les mains et revint lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

- « Merci de m'avoir laissé t'aider » fit-il, le visage doux et le regard tendre.

Caroline se contenta de rire.

- « Ne sois pas stupide, c'est moi qui devrais te remercier. Je n'aurais jamais pu me préparer ça toute seule. »

- « Tu pourrais si tu essayais. Tu es capable de faire bien plus de choses que tu ne l'imagines, _sweetheart_. »

Caroline baissa les yeux sur ses mains avant de le regarder.

- « Tu veux rester pour le repas ? Je ne pourrais jamais manger ça toute seule et je déteste gaspiller la nourriture » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- « Merci » répondit-il en hochant la tête et s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Le visage de Caroline s'affaissa de déception. Elle aurait aimé qu'il s'installe près d'elle.

Le poisson ne mit pas longtemps à cuire et la jeune femme alla chercher des assiettes et des couverts dans le chalet. Elle ne put dissimuler son plaisir lorsqu'elle ressortit ; Klaus s'était déplacé et était venu s'asseoir près de sa chaise. Elle tenta de réprimer son excitation ; elle avait toujours adoré le sentir près d'elle.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Caroline décida que c'était le bon moment pour poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis des années. Cependant, avant de passer à un sujet plus sérieux, elle commença par des banalités.

- « Alors, comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit-elle tout en sachant parfaitement que c'était une question idiote.

Manifestement soulagé qu'elle lui parle, Klaus répondit :

- « Bien, et toi, mon cœur ? »

- « Plutôt bien aussi. »

La jeune femme se frotta les mains avec nervosité et regarda la forêt. Il était si près d'elle que sa jambe frôlait la sienne et Caroline sentit un frisson la traverser. Elle aurait juré qu'il était parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. En effet, si ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur le feu, un petit sourire dansait sur ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme décide qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter le malaise entre eux. Ce n'était pas une sensation à laquelle elle était habituée.

- « Je me suis beaucoup amusée avec Kat. Enfin, Katherine. Nous avons voyagé et vu des tonnes de choses. Nous avons même nagé avec des crocodiles en Amazonie. C'est incroyable, non ? » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air choqué ce qui la fit rire encore plus fort.

- « Détends-toi, je suis un vampire » fit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

- « Je suis ravi d'entendre que tu t'es bien amusée ces dernières années. Tu le mérites, mon cœur. »

- « Et toi, qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

C'était l'une des questions qu'elle redoutait de poser mais elle avait besoin de savoir.

- « J'ai un peu voyagé avant de faire un arrêt en Californie. Rien d'aussi aventureux que ce que tu as vécu » la taquina-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Après le jour où je t'ai vu à New York, j'ai voyagé de ville en ville avant de décider que j'avais besoin d'être à tes côtés pour de bon. Et après cela, je n'étais jamais à plus de quelques mètres de toi. »

Caroline baissa les yeux en rougissant. Il était toujours là, elle le savait, mais l'entendre le dire lui faisait réaliser combien il l'aimait. Elle se demanda quand précisément il avait commencé à la suivre et s'il était là lorsqu'elle était allée aux rendez-vous que Katherine lui avait organisés.

- « Donc tu as vu beaucoup de ce que j'ai fait ? »

- « Oui, mais ta petite aventure en Amazonie a dû se passer avant que je ne commence à te suivre parce que je n'étais pas au courant » s'esclaffa-t-il.

- « C'est probablement mieux comme ça. »

Perdue dans ses pensées, Caroline contemplait le feu lorsqu'il demanda :

- « Que veux-tu savoir, mon cœur ? »

- « Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour toi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi as-tu arrêté de tuer et recommencé à m'aimer ? » murmura-t-elle, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

- « Tu dois comprendre que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Caroline » fit-il en lui relevant le menton. « Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner la façon dont je t'ai traité et les choses que je t'ai dites. Cependant, si tu veux une réponse, j'étais à Los Angeles et j'avais ordonné à plusieurs femmes de venir dans ma chambre. Mais je n'ai fait que me nourrir et les tuer, c'est promis » ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Caroline hocha la tête et écouta attentivement la suite.

- « Il y avait six femmes et je les ai vidé de leur sang une par une sans même prendre le temps de les regarder. Alors que je me nourrissais de la dernière fille, elle a fermé les yeux et s'est mise à prier. Elle acceptait sa mort, elle n'a même pas crié, elle a seulement prié pour que ses proches soient en sécurité dans ce monde cruel. Et ensuite, j'ai remarqué ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. J'étais perdu dans une rage aveugle depuis plus de quatre ans, je n'avais même pas remarqué quelque chose d'aussi évident que sa couleur de cheveux. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et pour la première fois depuis Chicago, j'ai ressenti de la honte. Elle m'a fait penser à toi, toujours prête à te sacrifier pour ceux que tu aimes » expliqua-t-il, le regard rempli de désespoir.

- « Tu l'as tuée ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix se brisant.

- « Non, je l'ai guéri et forcé à oublier cette nuit, à oublier combien ce monde est cruel. Après cela, il m'a fallu du temps pour retrouver le contrôle de moi-même mais en chaque personne dont je me suis nourri ensuite, je te voyais toi. Je n'essayais pas d'avoir honte au point de tout abandonner, je voulais simplement me rappeler que je peux être un homme meilleur. »

- « Et maintenant ? »

- « Maintenant, je me nourris en tuant mais pas toujours. Les humains sont de la nourriture à mes yeux et je ne pourrais jamais changer cela. J'aurais aimé pouvoir pour toi mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de redevenir le monstre qui se cache en moi. Tu mérites tellement mieux que ce que je suis. »

Caroline prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya une larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux.

- « Tu es tout pour moi, Nik. Je ne veux personne d'autre » répondit-elle.

Elle se pencha et déposa un léger baiser à l'endroit où la larme avait coulé.

- « Je dois rentrer, il est tard. Merci pour le repas et d'avoir été honnête avec moi » fit-elle en se levant.

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte du chalet lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, une dernière question lui trottant dans la tête.

- « Je suis dans ces bois depuis plus de deux mois. Où as-tu dormi tout ce temps ? »

Klaus lui adressa un sourire un peu embarrassé.

- « Il y a une vieille cabane pas loin. Si tu as besoin de moi, je t'entendrai. Je serais près de toi en quelques secondes. »

Caroline aurait voulu l'inviter à dormir sur le canapé mais elle savait que s'il entrait, elle ne pourrait plus jamais le laisser partir.

Elle sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans le chalet.

* * *

**Messieurs, dames, vos avis ?**

**Bon, il est clair que c'est un chapitre de remplissage mais il permet de mettre en place les chapitres qui viennent et qui devraient, je pense, vous surprendre. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous a plu et j'adorerai savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Que pensez-vous du mariage Rebekah/Damon ? De la discussion Katherine/Caroline ? Du Kalijah et de hum... l'étrange circonstance dans laquelle Caroline et Katherine les ont découverts ? Des moments Klaroline et de leur retrouvailles en pleine nature ? Juste pour le petit sondage curieux, selon vous, Caroline devrait-elle réaliser le sort qui lui permettra de se souvenir de tout ? Ou vaut-il mieux qu'elle reparte de zéro ?**

**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent ! Je ressemble à un disque rayé mais je le répète, c'est très apprécié et très motivant !**

**Passez une bonne semaine !**

**A bientôt =)**


	34. Chapitre 34

**N/A : Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que tout va bien pour vous =)**

**Que dire mis à part un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent ?**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, Jolieyxbl, Lilith-tw-vd-hp, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, lena mickelson salvatore, So-darkCorleone, Cha'Klaroline, Analissa (je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu =), laura (j'ai réussi à te faire aimert Katherine alors ?), Gab (je suis flattée et sache que j'apprécie énormément tes reviews =), Iman (merci beaucoup !), klaroline38 (je suis plutôt d'accord), mlleviolette (par rapport à Soirée chez les Originels, je la reprendrais sans doute à un moment mais là je n'ai carrément pas le temps :-s), lilou82 (c'est vrai que ce chapitre manquait un peu de Debekah. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !), Klausforever81, yuna3778, MARiiN3, KlarolineLoove, Esmeazade, AnonymeY (merci beaucoup !), sabrina-visiteur (tu as des avis très tranchés au moins XD Mais je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi =), GilmoreGossip, SpoildChild, Klaroline-Chair, MlleZiik (tu as raison, ce chapitre va être épique ;-), Kalilah (merci !), Elina (tu es une des seules à penser comme ça. Merci pour ta review !), Melavys72 (j'espère que la suite te plaira !), Bianca (thank you so much!), Sabivamp, MissEdgington, La petite souris, Alysson ( thank you sweetie!) et Mana74 (pas de soucis, ne t'en fais pas =).  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 34**_

Dès que Caroline fut dans le petit chalet, elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit. Elle regarda le plafond quelques instants avant de s'endormir. Elle ne s'était jamais autant sentie en sécurité et aimée qu'à cet instant.

Le lendemain, Caroline resta à l'intérieur pour finir de lire _Gatsby le Magnifique_. Ce livre lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait vécu dans les années 20 après sa rupture. A cette époque, elle rêvait d'aller voir Klaus mais savait aussi qu'il valait mieux ne pas précipiter les choses. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, elle se décida à quitter son chalet et à se diriger vers le foyer.

- « Un autre feu serait bien » lança-t-elle.

Une seconde plus tard, il sortit de l'ombre et apparut en face d'elle, des buches dans les mains. Il lui lança un petit sourire reconnaissant comme s'il avait attendu toute la soirée qu'elle fasse appel à lui.

- « Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ? » s'enquit Caroline en s'enveloppant d'une couverture amenée avec elle.

Etant un vampire, elle ne craignait pas le froid mais trouvait réconfortant le contact doux du tissu.

- « Vraiment bien » sourit-il.

- « Moi aussi. »

Une fois le feu allumé, ils s'assirent côte à côte devant le foyer.

- « Tu n'es pas sortie de la journée. J'étais inquiet » fit-il.

- « Désolée, je finissais un livre. J'ai beaucoup lu ici. Qui l'aurait cru ? » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Tandis que les heures défilaient, ils entamèrent une grande conversation sur les aventures qu'elle avait vécues ces dernières années.

- « J'aurais aimé être avec toi, mon cœur. »

- « Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as assisté à une bonne partie de ces choses. »

- « Oui, mais c'était douloureux pour être honnête. Te voir heureuse sans que je ne sois à tes côtés a été bien plus difficile que je ne l'imaginais » lui expliqua Klaus avec un sourire forcé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et décida de poser une question qui l'intriguait depuis la veille.

- « Donc tu as vu… Je veux dire, tu étais là quand je suis allée à des… rendez-vous. Tu sais, je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup et j'y suis allée uniquement parce que Katherine me forçait la main et… »

- « Respire, _sweetheart_ » rit Klaus en posant une main sur son dos.

Elle ferma les yeux involontairement à ce contact.

- « Oui, j'ai assisté à certains d'entre eux. »

- « Oh » murmura-t-elle.

Était-il blessé ou en colère ?

- « Ce ne sont pas les meilleures soirées de ma vie, je dois l'admettre. Voir un homme te toucher m'était presque insupportable. Alors je t'ai laissé l'intimité que tu méritais, _sweetheart_. »

Elle le regarda avec un sourire tendre.

- « Merci mais je veux que tu saches qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec ces hommes. On dirait que tout comme mon cœur, mon corps t'appartient. Il n'y a même pas eu de baiser. J'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas réussi. »

Klaus la regarda avec intensité et hocha la tête.

- « Je comprends, de mon côté, il n'y a eu personne d'autre non plus. C'est toi que j'ai toujours voulu et je t'attendrai jusqu'à la fin des temps, Caroline Forbes. »

Elle sourit en se levant de sa chaise.

- « Merci pour cette soirée. Peut-être qu'on pourrait remettre ça demain ? »

- « J'adorerai, _sweetheart_. Dors bien » fit-il en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

- « Nik ? »

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

- « Oui ? »

- « C'est Caroline Mikaelson pas Caroline Forbes » sourit-elle avant de se détourner, le laissant muet.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes défilèrent à une vitesse impressionnante. Caroline et Klaus passaient chaque soirée ensemble devant un grand feu. Au bout de quelques jours, l'Originel se mit à venir au coucher du soleil pour allumer le brasier sans que la jeune femme ne fasse appel à lui. Et elle se contentait de sourire, soulagée qu'il ne ressente plus le besoin de rester caché. Ils étaient redevenus amis et pour le moment, cela leur convenait.

Parfois, ils s'asseyaient si près l'un de l'autre que leurs corps se frôlaient et tous deux pouvaient sentir un flux d'électricité les traverser. Caroline frissonnait à chacun de leurs contacts et les murs qui protégeaient son cœur depuis trente ans s'effritaient lentement.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées lorsque la jeune femme fut réveillée par un coup discret à sa porte. Elle se tourna sur son lit et ouvrit les yeux pour voir que l'horloge indiquait dix heures du matin. S'étant couchée tard chaque soir, Caroline ne cessait de faire des grasses matinées. Elle se leva avec un bâillement et enfila une robe en soie qu'elle gardait sur un fauteuil.

Le chalet n'était pas très grand et se composait d'une chambre et d'une petite cuisine reliées au salon qui ne contenait qu'un canapé et deux fauteuils. Il était impossible d'y faire tenir plus de huit personnes. La salle de bains, en revanche, était à peu près aussi spacieuse que la chambre et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait choisi ce chalet. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait pensé en riant qu'il avait dû être conçu par une femme. Il y avait même un placard d'une taille plus que respectable. Elle était instantanément tombée amoureuse de cette maisonnette et l'avait achetée le jour même. Elle en avait les moyens. Après avoir quitté Chicago, elle s'était servie de l'argent qu'il lui restait pour investir dans des entreprises familières telles que Memorex, Hershey et Coca Cola en espérant que la Grande Dépression ne mettrait pas ses finances à mal. Heureusement, elle avait eu du flair et ses investissements s'étaient révélés plutôt rentables. Elle s'était amassée un joli petit pactole.

En se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, elle se demanda si un de ses voisins avait besoin de quelque chose. Ils passaient la voir régulièrement et elle se servait de ces occasions pour se nourrir. Cependant, c'était le plus souvent à elle de se rendre chez eux.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de trouver Klaus sur le perron, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- « Bonjour, mon cœur. »

- « Nik, quelle agréable surprise » lança-t-elle, ses yeux s'éclairant.

Il n'était jamais venu lui rendre visite en journée, seulement la nuit. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était heureuse qu'il en ait pris l'initiative. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle espérait secrètement qu'il comprendrait qu'elle était prête à renouer avec lui.

- « Viens avec moi » lui lança-t-il sur un ton irrésistible.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de dissimuler son excitation.

- « J'aimerai t'apprendre à pêcher. »

- « Tu es sérieux ? Moi, pêcher ? Pourquoi aurai-je besoin d'apprendre puisque tu es avec moi ? » répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Ce qu'elle sous-entendait ne lui avait pas échappé mais il se retint de sourire.

- « Allez, _sweetheart_, ce n'est pas si terrible. Je te mets au défi d'essayer. »

- « Très bien. Je m'habille et j'arrive » répondit-elle en se demandant si elle devait l'inviter à entrer.

Il perçut son hésitation et l'aida à choisir.

- « Je t'attends ici, mon cœur. »

Caroline lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de refermer la porte. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et revêtit son débardeur blanc favori ainsi qu'un jean bleu pâle. Elle se fit une queue-de-cheval et s'appliqua rapidement du gloss rouge cerise.

- « Parfait » commenta-t-elle en s'admirant dans le miroir avant d'enfiler une paire de baskets.

Elle sortait du chalet concentrée sur l'idée de pêcher lorsqu'elle heurta le dos de Klaus.

- « Tu es pressée, _sweetheart_ ? » la taquina-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- « Désolée, je réfléchissais. Quand tu parles de pêcher, tu veux dire pêcher à ta façon ? Tu sais, à mains nues, et tout ? » interrogea-t-elle avec une grimace un peu dégoûtée.

- « C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, mon cœur » sourit-il en lui prenant la main et en la conduisant dans la forêt jusqu'à l'endroit où la rivière s'écoulait.

Elle était surprise qu'il ait eu le courage de lui prendre la main mais depuis qu'il avait frappé à sa porte, un feu nouveau brulait dans ses yeux bleus. Elle sourit en sentant le flux d'électricité entre eux. Seul Nik pouvait réveiller son corps et son âme avec tant d'intensité.

- « Enlève tes chaussures et va dans l'eau » fit-il en retirant ses bottes et ses chaussettes.

Elle s'assit sur un gros rocher et fit de même avant de s'immerger prudemment dans la rivière claire et peu profonde. Quelques poissons nageaient autour d'eux et elle regarda Klaus en attraper un avec facilité. Il haussa les sourcils et sourit devant son air admiratif.

- « Pfff, je peux le faire aussi ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton sec tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle allait avoir des difficultés.

Elle était simplement trop têtue pour l'admettre. Il lui lança un petit sourire et la regarda se pencher et attendre qu'une truite passe près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle en aperçut une, elle essaya de l'attraper mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le poisson puisse nager à une telle vitesse. Elle poussa un cri en se sentant glisser dans l'eau et Klaus la rattrapa en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille.

Elle lui lança un regard agacé.

- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait ça, déjà ? »

Ce n'était pas la façon dont elle voulait passer sa journée même si cela signifiait la passer avec lui.

- « Regarde » répondit-il.

Il se plaça derrière elle et saisit ses avant-bras.

- « Il faut attendre le bon moment » murmura-t-il en se penchant en avant avec elle. « Maintenant. »

Elle tendit une main et saisit le poisson. Il était plus fin qu'elle ne s'y était attendue mais la main de Klaus vint à sa rescousse et attrapa la truite qui essayait de se libérer de sa prise.

- « Je l'ai fait ! J'ai attrapé un poisson ! » cria-t-elle, le visage rayonnant de fierté.

Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans les bras de Klaus.

Un instant plus tard, sa joie se transforma en nervosité quand elle réalisa s'être pressée contre son corps musclé.

- « Désolée » fit-elle avec un rire maladroit. « Je me suis un peu emballée. »

A sa grande surprise, il ne la libéra pas.

- « Ne sois jamais désolée, mon cœur » répondit-il, les yeux rivés dans les siens.

Elle sentit son souffle se couper tandis que son regard descendait sur ses lèvres. Il approcha son visage du sien et elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentit ses lèvres déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue puis il la libéra. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et déglutit.

La jeune femme s'écarta et s'avança dans la rivière. En un éclair, il était à côté d'elle, sa main glissée dans la sienne.

- « J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose, mon cœur » lança-t-il en la regardant rougir adorablement.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un simple baiser sur la joue pouvait provoquer une telle excitation en elle.

Il lui fit descendre la rivière jusqu'à un petit trou qui formait un bassin profond entre les rochers. Elle regarda l'eau bleue glaciale et réalisa que le trou était si profond qu'elle n'en voyait pas le fond.

- « C'est une piscine naturelle » l'informa-t-il avec un sourire

- « Tu veux nager là-dedans ? C'est profond mais pas très grand » fit-elle en examinant le trou avec prudence.

- « C'est le résultat du mouvement des montagnes. L'eau y est plutôt froide. »

Il libéra sa main et retira son tee-shirt. Caroline se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment.

Soulagée qu'il ait gardé son jean, elle le regarda plonger dans la piscine naturelle. Il disparut sous l'eau et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Elle secoua la tête en souriant avant de plonger, décidant qu'il valait qu'elle n'enlève pas ses vêtements.

Tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'eau glacée, elle sentit des mains fortes glisser sur sa taille. Elle se tourna et découvrit qu'il l'admirait avec intensité. Elle sentit sa poitrine se serrer, elle ne s'attendait pas à ressentir cela. Dans un moment de panique, elle le repoussa et remonta rapidement à la surface. Elle inspira un air qui lui était inutile et sortit de la piscine naturelle. En un éclair, elle s'était enfermée dans son chalet et s'était laissée tomber devant la porte. Elle se recroquevilla en essayant désespérément de retrouver son souffle. Elle prenait conscience du fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre lui. Elle l'aimait plus que la vie et devait faire un choix avant de le blesser encore plus.

Caroline ne sortit pas de la journée. Finalement, lorsque tard dans la soirée elle vit un feu rougeoyer dans l'arrière-cour, elle se décida à quitter son chalet. Elle sourit, comprenant qu'il refusait de renoncer à elle. Elle avait pris une douche un peu plus tôt et ne portait qu'un léger débardeur et un petit short à carreaux roses. Elle enfila une paire de tongs et se dirigea vers lui.

Elle le trouva assis sur un rondin de bois. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, Caroline y lut du désespoir.

- « Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, mon cœur. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais… » commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

- « Non, c'était ma faute » répondit-elle en détournant le regard, embarrassée. « Je suis un peu perdue. Je sais que je t'aime mais… j'ai peur. »

Elle avait murmuré les derniers mots.

- « Caroline, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît » fit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais je te donne ma parole que je ne laisserai plus jamais rien nous séparer. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Je n'existe pas sans toi. »

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant une larme s'échapper de ses yeux.

- « S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas, _sweetheart_. »

- « Je t'aime, Nik » chuchota-t-elle.

- « Je t'aime aussi. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer. Et si tu en as envie, peut-être qu'on pourrait se voir demain matin ? » proposa-t-il, le regard suppliant.

- « Bien sûr. »

Elle lui lança un petit sourire. Elle était physiquement épuisée et se sentait émotionnellement vaincue. Son cœur gagnait du terrain sur sa raison et elle en avait assez de le combattre.

Klaus la raccompagna à son chalet et la quitta avec un petit baiser sur la main.

- « Dors bien, mon cœur. »

* * *

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec l'odeur de fleurs sauvages s'insinuant par sa fenêtre ouverte. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Quelques instants plus tard, elle descendit de son lit avec un sourire et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. En regardant dehors, elle vit qu'une table avait été dressée un peu loin et qu'un vase géant de fleurs sauvages y trônait. Elle sourit et ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il l'avait regardé dormir. Elle réalisa combien elle aimait cet homme et son sourire s'élargit.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se changer et courut à l'extérieur. Elle trouva Klaus à quelques mètres du chalet. Il était assis dans l'herbe, un bouquet de lys à la main.

- « Tu m'attendais ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

- « Peut-être » sourit-il en regardant son beau visage éclairé par le soleil.

La voir dès le matin lui avait manqué.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

- « Les fleurs étaient magnifiques et leur parfum… disons que j'ai adoré me réveiller avec leur odeur » fit-elle d'un air rayonnant.

- « Celles-ci aussi sont pour toi » répondit-il en lui tendant le bouquet.

- « Y a-t-il une raison pour toutes ces belles fleurs ? » interrogea-t-elle en les amenant à son visage et en humant leur parfum délicat.

- « Tu mérites tous les jours de belles choses, mon cœur. Et j'ai quelque chose d'autre pour toi. »

- « Nik, tu n'étais rien obligé de m'acheter. »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, cela t'appartient déjà de toute façon. Je te le rends, c'est tout » expliqua-t-il en ouvrant sa paume pour révéler son alliance. « Tu n'es pas obligée de la porter, ce n'est pas pour cela que je te la rends. Je pensais juste que tu devais l'avoir. Je l'ai porté en collier depuis le jour où tu me l'as jeté. Toujours près de mon cœur »

Elle était surprise de ne pas l'avoir remarquée, en particulier lorsqu'ils s'étaient baignés, mais elle avait été bien trop fascinée par son torse musclé.

- « Merci » fit-elle en lui prenant l'alliance. « Je vais m'habiller. Tu as prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ? »

- « En fait, oui » sourit-il d'un air malicieux.

- « Houlà » s'esclaffa-t-elle en se précipitant à l'intérieur pour se changer.

En entrant dans sa chambre, elle jeta un regard à l'alliance dans sa main. Elle eut un petit sourire avant de la ranger dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Elle enfila une robe bleu pâle avec des sandales puis se brossa les cheveux et s'appliqua du gloss.

- « Alors, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle en ressortant.

Elle ne manqua pas le regard qu'il lança à son annulaire et l'éclair de déception dans ses yeux. Toutefois, il se reprit rapidement et lui adressa un sourire.

- « Tu verras bien. »

Ils marchèrent pendant plus de trente minutes avant d'atteindre un vaste champ.

Caroline sourit en réalisant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Au centre du champ se trouvaient deux grandes cibles. Son regard examina les alentours et remarqua une petite table avec deux arcs et une douzaine de flèches.

- « Tu vois, ça, ça a l'air vraiment amusant ! » s'écria-t-elle en apparaissant près de la table en un éclair.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre comment un arc fonctionnait et bientôt, il la regardait tirer des flèches. Lorsqu'elles atteignaient la cible, il les lui ramenait à toute vitesse.

- « Je n'aurais jamais pensé aimer faire quelque chose comme ça » fit-elle d'un air rayonnant.

- « Content de voir que tu t'amuses, mon cœur. »

Il était sur le point d'aller récupérer les flèches lorsqu'elle le saisit par le poignet.

- « Merci de ne pas renoncer à moi » fit-elle à voix basse tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

- « C'est moi qui devrais te remercier, _sweetheart_. Je suis celui qui… »

- « Tais-toi et embrasse-moi » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Il n'hésita pas et plongea ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser, d'abord lent et tendre, se transforma rapidement en une étreinte passionnée.

- « J'ai envie de toi » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, ses mains glissant dans ses cheveux blonds.

- « Caroline » haleta-t-il tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille et se pressait contre lui.

Le désir qu'ils ressentaient était insoutenable. Alors qu'elle commençait à tirer sur son tee-shirt, il interrompit leur baiser et fronça les sourcils.

- « Non, mon cœur » ordonna-t-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. « Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas envie de toi, c'est juste que je veux faire les choses bien. Cela fait plus de trente ans, tu mérites mieux. Ce soir, viens te balader avec moi. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre en souriant et hocha la tête.

Il la reposa au sol et l'embrassa encore une fois avant de la prendre par la main et de la raccompagner jusqu'à son chalet.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte, ils échangèrent un baiser rapide mais passionné.

- « Sois prête pour vingt heures, _sweetheart_. »

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda disparaître.

* * *

Caroline prit une longue douche froide avant d'essayer presque toutes les tenues dans son armoire. Elle savait que peu importe ce qu'elle porterait, il ne prêterait attention qu'à elle. Finalement, elle se décida pour une courte robe jaune. C'était simple mais sexy. Elle passa encore trente minutes à essayer de la lingerie et choisit un soutien-gorge blanc assorti à un shorty de même couleur. Elle s'habilla après s'être bouclée les cheveux et s'appliqua une touche de maquillage. Elle hésita sur la paire de chaussures adéquate, se demandant s'ils allaient marcher, mais heureusement, être un vampire l'empêchait d'avoir mal aux pieds. Elle finit par trouver la paire parfaite ; des chaussures dorées à petits talons. Elle se sentait belle mais plus encore, elle se sentait heureuse.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur. 6h20.

- « Roh » fit-elle en essayant de se trouver une occupation.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi impatiente. Lorsque l'horloge indiqua enfin huit heures, elle se décida à sortir mais réalisa qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose.

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa table de nuit. Sa magnifique alliance s'y trouvait. Avec un large sourire, elle s'en empara et la glissa à sa juste place.

* * *

Caroline sortit du chalet et trouva Klaus sur le seuil. Il portait une chemise blanche à manches longues et un jean sombre délavé. Comme toujours, il était incroyablement beau. Il la regarda s'approcher et remarqua rapidement le récent ajout à son doigt.

- « Tu es superbe, mon cœur » fit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Il prit sa main et déposa un petit baiser sur son alliance.

- « Merci. Alors qu'as-tu prévu ce soir ? » interrogea-t-elle sans essayer de dissimuler son impatience.

- « Je meurs d'envie de te montrer quelque chose depuis que tu es ici. Ce n'est pas très loin, on peut marcher. »

La jeune femme regarda son mauvais choix de chaussures. Même si elles ne blesseraient pas ses pieds, elles ne lui rendraient pas la marche facile. Vampire ou non, elle n'était pas toujours la plus gracieuse des créatures.

Une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva couchée sur l'épaule de Klaus et il partit à toute vitesse. Elle poussa des cris qui se transformèrent rapidement en rires. Tandis qu'il courait à travers les bois, elle tenta de dissimuler ses fesses probablement totalement exposées s'il décidait de les regarder. Finalement, elle se dit que c'était inutile, après tout, ils étaient mariés depuis deux cents ans.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et la posa au sol. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua son sourire malicieux. _Il était carrément en train de me mater les fesses_, pensa-t-elle.

Secouant la tête avec un petit rire, elle regarda autour d'elle.

- « Oh Nik, c'est splendide » murmura-t-elle d'un air admiratif.

Ils se trouvaient devant une immense cascade. Elle en avait vu des plus petites au cours de ses voyages mais celle-ci était vraiment incroyable. Elle se remémora la fois où Katherine et elle s'étaient rendues dans une île exotique des Caraïbes et avaient sauté du sommet d'une cascade. Mais rien ne pouvait se comparer à celle qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle était différente, plus belle. Ils étaient ensemble et l'endroit était si reculé que personne ne les trouverait jamais.

Il lui prit la main et la fit approcher de la cascade, appréciant son air heureux. Elle retira ses talons et descendit dans l'eau peu profonde.

- « Tu viens ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle regrettait de l'avoir repoussé la veille mais les choses étaient différentes à présent.

Elle fit lentement glisser les bretelles de sa robe tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Un instant plus tard, il apparaissait derrière elle et repoussait gentiment ses mains. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque tandis qu'il se penchait et amenait ses lèvres à son oreille.

- « Laisse-moi faire, mon cœur. »

Le son de sa voix la fit frissonner et son souffle se coupa. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir. Elle avait envie de lui, de son corps, de son âme et même de ses fautes. Elle allait lui faire l'amour parce qu'elle l'aimait inconditionnellement.

Les mains de Klaus glissèrent dans son dos et trouvèrent la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Il libéra lentement son corps du vêtement tandis que ses dents mordillaient ses épaules. Ses doigts caressèrent son dos et descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses. Il les pressa doucement ce qui lui tira un rire. Elle aimait la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. La jeune femme se dégagea et se tourna vers lui. Ses lèvres se mêlèrent aux siennes tandis qu'elle commençait à déboutonner sa chemise et à la lui retirer.

Ils s'embrassaient avec amour, douceur et tendresse. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et l'invita à unir leurs langues.

Il la conduisit derrière la chute d'eau où plusieurs blocs de roche étaient éparpillés et l'allongea sur le plus large. Il déposa une traînée de baisers sur son corps tandis qu'elle faisait glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts détachèrent son soutien-gorge et ses lèvres embrassèrent sa poitrine. Elle avait oublié combien c'était bon d'être touchée de cette façon. Il fit courir sa langue sur un de ses mamelons et la jeune femme tressaillit.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de l'Originel tandis qu'il lui retirait lentement son shorty. Elle n'était pas habituée à tant de douceur, habituellement, il s'empressait de déchirer ses vêtements. Ses doigts se posèrent sur ses cuisses et les ouvrirent. La jeune femme poussa un petit sifflement et Klaus l'embrassa longuement. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il se lécha les lèvres, impatient de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Il la désirait comme jamais et refusait de précipiter les choses.

Alors qu'il venait de la faire jouir avec ses lèvres et sa langue habiles, elle se redressa et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- « J'ai envie de toi. »

Son regard plongé dans le sien, il la pénétra profondément. La réaction de leurs corps fut électrique ; ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Tous deux auraient voulu que cet instant dure pour l'éternité et Klaus prit tout son temps. Lorsqu'elle atteignit son troisième orgasme, il se laissa enfin aller avec elle.

Ils restèrent allongés en silence serrés l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Caroline reposant sur son torse. Ses doigts retraçaient ses abdos parfaitement dessinés tandis qu'il lui caressait le bras.

- « Je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi » murmura-t-elle.

- « Plus jamais, mon cœur. Je te le promets. »

Ils restèrent immobiles jusqu'au lever du soleil. Alors, il la souleva dans ses bras et sans prendre la peine de chercher sa robe, il la ramena à son chalet. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte, Caroline le regarda et sourit :

- « Tu peux entrer. »

Il hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte presque avec nervosité. Il déposa la jeune femme sur son lit et vint s'allonger près d'elle. Ils passèrent la semaine suivante perdus dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans jamais quitter la sérénité du chalet.

* * *

- « Je peux te demander une faveur ? » fit la jeune femme tandis qu'ils sortaient de la baignoire.

Depuis une semaine, Caroline vivait dans une complète extase mais elle savait qu'il lui restait quelque chose à faire avant de pouvoir partir avec lui.

- « Tout ce que tu veux, mon cœur » répondit-il sans prendre la peine de se sécher.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avec nervosité tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et lui arrachait sa serviette. Il la déposa sur le lit et attendit qu'elle poursuive.

- « _Sweetheart_, si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais de demander avant que je ne commence à te faire l'amour. »

La jeune femme eut un petit rire puis son visage redevint sérieux.

- « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

- « Je veux être avec toi. Je veux partir avec toi pour rejoindre notre famille. Pour leur dire que nous nous sommes retrouvés mais d'abord, il faut que je fasse quelque chose » lança-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur le matelas.

Klaus s'assit sur le lit et attendit la fin de son explication.

- « J'ai besoin de six mois. C'est vraiment important. »

Elle le suppliait du regard de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas en train de le rejeter.

- « Je viens de passer trente ans sans toi, alors honnêtement, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir vivre encore six mois loin de toi maintenant que je t'ai récupéré » répliqua-t-il d'un air frustré.

- « S'il te plaît, laisse-moi six mois et ensuite, je serais à toi pour l'éternité. Mais il faut que tu partes, et pas que tu restes dans les parages à m'espionner. J'ai besoin d'être complètement seule » fit-elle avec fermeté.

- « Très bien, mais réponds à une question d'abord ; feras-tu le sort pour te rappeler de moi dans le futur ? Je t'ai entendu dire à Kol que tu n'étais pas sûre. Je connais une sorcière qui peut faire le sort dès maintenant, il n'y aura même pas besoin d'attendre la veille de ta naissance. Les souvenirs que tu as déjà et les prochains seront rattachés à un objet jusqu'à ce que le sort soit défait. Je peux lui demander de venir. »

Caroline poussa un profond soupir. Elle hésitait toujours.

- « Honnêtement, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Et c'est en partie pour cela que j'ai besoin d'être seule. Peu importe que je décide de me souvenir ou non, je dois faire quelque chose, pour nous. Je veux me rappeler tous les merveilleux moments que nous avons passés ensemble mais peut-être qu'il serait mieux que nous repartions de zéro. Je veux dire, on pourrait tout recommencer et ne plus avoir à se rappeler toutes ces années de séparation. »

Elle vit un éclair de douleur traverser ses yeux.

- « Moi, je refuse d'oublier la sensation de te perdre et pas seulement la dernière fois que c'est arrivé. Je parle de tous ces voyages dans le temps où j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. S'il te plaît, réfléchis-y. »

- « Tu peux lui demander de venir me voir et je te promets d'écouter ce qu'elle me dira » sourit-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Et maintenant, je veux passer le reste de la journée à te rappeler que… je suis… éperdument… amoureuse de toi… »

Elle déposa une trainée de baisers sur son torse et descendit lentement vers son bas-ventre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Klaus lui fit ses adieux devant la porte d'entrée.

- « Six mois, pas un jour de plus » fit-il d'un ton ferme.

- « Six mois. Et quand tu reviendras, je t'expliquerai pourquoi j'avais besoin de ce temps. Je t'assure que c'est pour nous. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, il avait passé tellement de temps à l'observer et à la protéger. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire.

- « Quand tu reviendras, je veux aller à Londres avec toi. Va préparer notre demeure. Et je t'en supplie, ne passe pas ton temps à déprimer pendant mon absence. »

Elle lui lança un petit sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Je t'aime, Caroline. Je serais là dans six mois et ensuite, je ne te quitterai plus jamais. »

- « Tant mieux. Tu n'as pas intérêt. »

Elle le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils. Malgré son impatience de le retrouver, elle devait absolument faire quelque chose.

* * *

**6 mois plus tard**

Klaus avait attendu ce jour depuis qu'il l'avait quittée. Il se dirigea vers le chalet, soulagée de la retrouver enfin. Il était impatient de la prendre dans ses bras. Tandis qu'il s'approchait de la porte, il fut submergé par un brusque élan de panique. Il ne percevait pas sa présence. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua de petits tâches de sang sur le paillasson.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, l'arrachant de ses gonds, et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il se figea au milieu du salon et regarda autour de lui d'un air choqué. La pièce, autrefois propre et bien rangée, était maintenant un véritable capharnaüm. Le canapé était renversé et le vaisselier en verre fracassé au sol dans un coin de la salle. Les assiettes étaient en mille morceaux. Des journaux étaient éparpillés un peu partout et lorsqu'il en ramassa un, il vit que 1868 était inscrit sur la couverture. C'était la belle écriture de Caroline. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que tous les journaux avaient une date inscrite sur leur couverture en cuir. Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas là et sa panique devenait incontrôlable. Il entra dans sa chambre et y trouva d'autres journaux. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du lit, Klaus s'effondra à genoux. Là, sur la table de nuit, se trouvait son alliance posée sur un morceau de papier où était marqué « Lis-le ». Et tout près, un autre journal l'attendait.

Sur le lit, une grande quantité de cendres était étalée. Il sentit son souffle se couper et des larmes roulèrent sur son visage. Il saisit le bord du lit et laissa tomber sa tête en avant.

- « Non ! » gémit-il d'une voix brisée.

* * *

**Et hop, un autre cliffhanger XD**

**j'espère que cette fin a réussi à vous surprendre. Et j'ai très envie de d'avoir vos avis. Qu'avez-vous pensé des moments Klaroline ? De leur rapprochement ? Et surtout... de la fin ? A votre avis, que voulait faire Caroline ? Et que lui est-il arrivé ? N'hésitez pas à théoriser =)**

**Sur une autre un peu moins joyeuse (je pense que vous vous doutez de ce que je vais dire XD), c'est que j'ai eu une méchante baisse de reviews au chapitre précédent. Je ne vais pas vous faire de chantage, c'est loin d'être mon but, mais j'avoue être un peu démotivée (voir beaucoup) en ce moment XD Il fait beau, je suis en vacances, et je vous assure que souvent, je préférerai faire autre chose que travailler sur cette fic (ça me prend un temps inimaginable et il m'arrive de refuser de faire des trucs pour travailler sur mes chapitres). Je m'accroche parce que je me dis que je décevrai des gens mais après 34 chapitres, vous comprendrez que ce n'est plus aussi fun. Donc voilà, une review serait très appréciée. J'ai des lecteurs géniaux et je comprend que pour vous c'est aussi les vacances (enfin peut-être pas pour tout le monde) et peut-être même une période d'examen, mais si vous lisez, ce serait vraiment gentil de prendre une seconde ou deux pour laisser une petite review :-)**

**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent =) Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end =)**

**A bientôt !**


	35. Chapitre 35

**N/A : Bonjour à tous !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont aidé à me motiver et à finir ce chapitre à temps. Et ne vous en faites pas, toutes les réponses sur ce qui est arrivé à Caroline sont dans ce chapitre. Je pense d'ailleurs que son ambiance va vous surprendre !  
**

**Merci à lena mickelson, Klaroline66, Ca'ssou 1993, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, KlarolineLoove, Jolieyxbl, MARiiN3, Tchoupi95, laura (merci pour ta review !), Carla da (tu es adorable, ta review me fait super plaisir =), Kyt (merci à toi !), Analissa (je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise autant !), Lna (je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices =), Lau (je te souhaite de bonnes vacances miss =), Gab (je suis la bonne nouvelle du week-end ? Alors je suis flattée =), lilou82 (oui, tu as plutôt raison. Merci beaucoup =), Cassandre (la suite est là !), Ami (oui, la réponse y sera =), klaroline38 (merci beaucoup !), Esmeazade, So-darkCorleone, Lea Michaelson, AnonymeY (j'adore le encore XD), mlleviolette (ah non pas de bébé magique dans cette fic XD), Iman (contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu =), Mana74 (réponse dans ce chapitre ;-), Cline (je suis cruelle, hein ? XD), sabrina-visiteur (tu es vraiment adorable miss, merci pour ton soutien =), juste moi (merci beaucoup !), Lilith-tw-vd-hp, Sabivamp, Buffy Harkness, pleine lune (je suis contente que cette fic t'ait autant plu ! J'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite =), MM (pas de souci, je comprend que tu aies été occupée avec tes exams. T'as deviné une partie du mystère en tout cas =), LadyHotKlaroline, CuteLil'Panda, Fan de chez Fan (ah oui désolée, va y avoir un peu d'attente maintenant XD En tout cas, un grand merci à toi =), Melavys72 (merci beaucoup !), MlleZiik (réponse dans ce chapitre =), Bianca (ah ah, thank you sweetie), LyraParled'Or (ils l'auront, ne t'en fais pas), Carlitta51 (contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu =), MissEdgington, Alysson (thank you so much!), seleniaKlaroline (la suite est là =), so (contente que ça te plaise autant !), Kalilah (toutes les réponses sont dans ce chapitre =), Cha'Klaroline, La petite souris, LadyEliza (tu es adorable =), Klausforever81, Noctalya, Viik (pas de souci miss, ne t'excuse pas. Non ce couple n'existera pas, désolée :-s) et Guest (merci beaucoup !).**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 35**_

Après ce qui lui sembla être des siècles, Klaus s'éloigna du lit et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle était morte, ses cendres recouvraient tout le côté gauche du matelas. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Il s'empara du journal sur la table de chevet et le posa sur ses genoux. Il s'appuya contre le lit et essuya ses larmes, une migraine le lancinant désagréablement. Comme il avait besoin de réponses immédiatement, il essaya d'ignorer la douleur.

Le journal en cuir était différent de ceux qui étaient éparpillés autour de lui. Sa couverture était d'un rouge profond et juste à côté s'était trouvé le mot « Lis-le ». Il l'ouvrit lentement, les mains tremblantes, craignant ce qu'il y trouverait.

_Klaus,_

_Je vais écrire chaque soir dans ce journal avant d'aller me coucher. Je l'ai commencé le lendemain de ton départ et cela t'expliquera pourquoi j'avais besoin de ce temps seule._

_Je t'aime et sache que je ne veux que le meilleur pour nous._

_A toi pour toujours,_

_Caroline._

Klaus se redressa et tourna la page. Machinalement, il jouait avec l'alliance de Caroline en la glissant à son petit doigt et en la faisant tourner avec son pouce. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à lire.

_Jour 1_

_Je suis seule dans mon chalet à me demander si j'ai pris la bonne décision. Lorsqu'il est parti, j'ai eu désespérément envie de le rattraper, de me jeter dans ses bras et de passer le reste de l'éternité avec lui. Mais je dois faire quelque chose avant. Nik m'a dit qu'il allait faire venir la sorcière et en attendant son arrivée, je dois me concentrer sur la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision en ce qui concerne mes souvenirs. Je veux me rappeler mais une petite partie de moi préfère oublier son regard haineux et les mots douloureux qu'il m'a balancé lors de ce jour affreux. J'ai décidé de ne plus y penser pour le moment. Je suis ici pour une seule raison… écrire. Je vais commencer le premier journal avec mes souvenirs d'enfance et remonter jusqu'à ma première rencontre avec Klaus Mikaelson. Après cela, je vais en écrire un pour chaque année de ma vie. Cela fait plus de deux cents journaux, je dois commencer dès maintenant._

Klaus tourna la page avec empressement.

_Jour 2_

_J'ai passé la journée à finir le premier journal. Il évoque les amis avec qui j'ai grandi, ce qui m'a rendu nostalgique de mon ancienne vie. Je suis impatiente de les retrouver. J'espère seulement que je n'ai pas trop bousillé leur vie avec tous les changements que j'ai causés. Damon est heureux et marié à Rebekah donc je doute qu'il vienne à Mystic Falls. Et même s'il vient, il ne tombera jamais amoureux d'Elena. D'un autre côté, Stefan est un grand point d'interrogation. Comme Damon ne se mettra pas entre eux, peut-être qu'Elena et lui finiront ensemble. Une partie de moi espère qu'elle se trouvera quelqu'un en dehors de ce monde surnaturel de dingue. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui va se passer avec la malédiction de Klaus et le sacrifice, mais je sais que quand le moment viendra, nous prendrons une décision ensemble. Je me demande ce qui arriver à Bonnie maintenant que Mikael est mort. Peut-être que sa mère ne sera pas obligée de la quitter. Je préfère ne pas trop réfléchir au futur, j'y serais dans quelques décennies et je ne peux qu'espérer que tout se passera bien._

_Nik me manque plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Même mon corps souffre de son absence. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela puisse être aussi dur. Heureusement, pendant la journée j'arrive à me concentrer entièrement sur ce que j'écris. Et la nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé de lui. J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de se morfondre._

Klaus leva les yeux du journal et poussa un profond soupir. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que la chambre était tout aussi saccagée que le salon. Il se leva et fit le tour de la pièce. Il vit les gouttes de sang qui conduisaient à son lit. Avec un grognement furieux, il se mit à tourner les pages frénétiquement, à la recherche d'un indice sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Il s'arrêta sur le Jour 48 en voyant écrit le mot « sorcière ».

_Jour 48_

_La sorcière que m'a envoyé Klaus est arrivée cet après-midi. Elle m'a expliqué pouvoir rattacher mes souvenirs à un objet et que lorsque je le récupérerai dans le futur, je me souviendrai de tout. J'ai écrit dans mes journaux tous les jours et pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai fini l'année 1796. En passant chaque journée à écrire sur les merveilleux moments que nous avons passés ensemble, j'ai réalisé que je veux me souvenir. Je veux que tout me revienne, le bon comme le mauvais. Après avoir choisi l'objet qui m'était le plus cher, elle a accompli le sort plutôt rapidement. Elle m'a dit que tous les nouveaux souvenirs que j'aurais avant ma mort seront aussi rattachés à cet objet du moment que je continue de le porter._

_Je suis impatiente de le dire à Nik. Je sais qu'il sera soulagé. Je suis toujours un peu nerveuse. La magie peut être retorse et j'ai peur que cela ne fonctionne pas. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici, seule, à écrire chacun des moments que nous avons passé ensemble. J'ai hâte d'être dans le futur pour les relire mais ces journaux servent aussi à me rassurer. Au moins, je sais que même si le sort ne fonctionne pas, je n'oublierai jamais vraiment. Je veux me souvenir de lui, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Après tout, je viens de passer plus d'un mois à retranscrire notre vie ensemble._

Klaus poussa un profond soupir. Elle avait réalisé le sort, un jour, elle se souviendrait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagé de toute son existence. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda quel était cet objet. Aussitôt, il baissa les yeux sur l'alliance en or autour de son doigt. Il sourit et se mit à tourner les pages. Il avait toujours besoin de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Il feuilletait le journal à toute vitesse lorsqu'il sentit son souffle se couper et son ventre se serrer. Sur la page du Jour 98, il remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent que sur les autres.

_Jour 98_

_J'ai passé la journée à finir le journal de l'année 1901. Je suis heureuse de les avoir presque tous complétés. J'espère terminer un peu plus tôt que prévu pour retrouver Nik le plus vite possible. Il me manque désespérément et je suis impatiente de le retrouver. Je crois que je vais passer les trente ans qui me restent enfermée dans une chambre avec lui. Je ne le quitterai plus une seule seconde jusqu'à ma mort._

_Cet après-midi, j'ai aussi découvert que deux chasseurs séjournaient dans un petit bungalow pas loin d'ici. Robert, le voisin dont je me nourris, m'a dit que c'étaient des amis à lui mais que je devais garder mes distances. Apparemment, ils sont irritables et ne veulent pas être dérangés pendant leur week-end de chasse. J'ai eu envie de rire à l'idée qu'ils pourraient essayer de me blesser. C'est complètement impossible mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre cela. Je suis épuisée et je n'ai qu'une seule envie ; dormir pour rêver de mon mari._

_Jour 99_

_Cet après-midi, je suis tombée sur ces deux hommes et j'ai senti qu'ils étaient différents. C'est comme s'ils savaient ce que je suis. Je dois probablement devenir parano à cause de la solitude. J'étais assise près de la rivière à travailler sur le journal de l'année 1902 lorsqu'ils se sont approchés de moi et ont commencé à me poser des questions. Comme je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils me voulaient, je les ai hypnotisés à me laisser tranquille et je suis rentrée chez moi. C'est arrivé il y a quelques heures mais quelque chose me gène toujours dans cette rencontre._

_Jour 100_

_On est dimanche et j'espère que les chasseurs vont quitter la forêt aujourd'hui. On m'a dit qu'ils n'étaient là que pour le week-end et je suis impatience de me retrouver seule. Aujourd'hui, j'ai à peine écrit deux pages dans le journal de l'année 1902. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser à ces deux hommes. Il sont vraiment étranges. Même quand je les ai hypnotisés, leurs yeux étaient… différents. Ils étaient froids et meurtriers. Je crois que je suis complètement en train de débloquer. Je sais ce que dirait Klaus ; « calme-toi Caroline ». Il me manque tellement. Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais dû le laisser rester ici avec moi mais ensuite, je me rappelle que j'aurais passé chaque minute à savourer son corps de rêve plutôt qu'à écrire. J'ai besoin de ces journaux. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de n'avoir plus aucune trace de ce passé si le sort ne fonctionne pas. Et même s'il fonctionne, je pense que je vais aimer les relire dans le futur._

Klaus tourna la page avec impatience, de la panique et de la peur le submergeant. Son écriture cursive jusque-là parfaite était devenu un gribouillage et la page était froissée de larmes séchées.

_Jour 101_

_Je suis vraiment désolée, Nik. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur. Comment ai-je pu être si stupide ? Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi. Si tu lis ça, Nik, sache que je suis désolée._

_Je vais essayer de t'expliquer mais la douleur devient insupportable et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Il faut que je t'écrive ce qui m'est arrivé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tout s'est passé si vite. Ma tête, ma tête me fait tellement mal. Ils m'ont prise par surprise. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis sortie ? J'ai entendu un bruit à l'extérieur et comme une imbécile, je suis allée voir ce qui se passait. Quelle idiote je fais ! J'arrive à peine à respirer, il faut que je me calme. Je suis sortie et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, ils m'ont attaqué. Des loups-garous._

_Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez ces chasseurs. Je me suis défendue et j'ai réussi à en tuer un mais l'autre m'a suivi à l'intérieur. Il m'a mordu. La plaie est sur ma jambe et elle est déjà trois fois plus grosse qu'il y a une heure. J'ai réussi à attraper un couteau et à le lui planter dans l'œil droit. J'espère que ça va le faire souffrir pour le reste de sa misérable vie. J'avais besoin de laisser une trace sur cet enfoiré. Pour avoir un moyen de le retrouver un jour ou pour que toi, tu puisses le retrouver. Cet homme va vivre un enfer avec toi à ses trousses._

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire mais je sais que je ne peux pas t'appeler. Tu ne peux pas m'aider et je ne vais pas t'obliger à me regarder mourir. Dans le futur, ton sang est un remède mais tu n'es pas encore un hybride et on n'a jamais essayé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a jamais essayé ? On aurait pu savoir si cela fonctionnait quand même. Si je t'appelle et que cela ne marche pas, je ne vais pas supporter que tu me regardes mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je refuse de te faire ça._

Figé par l'horreur, Klaus sentit des larmes ruisseler sur ses joues.

_Des loups-garous_, pensa-t-il avec un grognement furieux.

- « Un putain de loup-garou ! » hurla-t-il.

Cela expliquait pourquoi le chalet était dans un tel état. Pas seulement à cause de la lutte, elle devait aussi être devenue folle. Il avait déjà vu les conséquences d'une morsure de loup-garou sur quelques vampires mais il n'avait jamais tenté de les soigner avec son sang. Un jour, Caroline avait mentionné qu'il était le remède mais Klaus était tellement occupé à essayer de rompre sa malédiction qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à tester.

- « Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas appelé ? J'aurais au moins pu essayer. Je serais restée avec elle, je l'aurais soutenue. Bordel ! » hurla-t-il encore plus fort en martelant le mur près de son lit.

La rage qui coulait dans ses veines lui fit détruire le mur. Il regarda les débris à ses pieds avant d'aller dans le salon dévasté.

Il vit les journaux, la raison pour laquelle Caroline était restée ici. Il y en avait plus de deux cents éparpillés à travers la pièce. Il savait que sa femme était une perfectionniste et il pouvait parfaitement imaginer son sourire pendant qu'elle finissait chacun d'eux et les empilait dans un ordre parfait.

Qu'est-ce que sa magnifique femme avait enduré pendant ses derniers instants ? Il se tourna vers le lit où il lui avait fait l'amour quelques mois plus tôt. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela se produire ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas restée dans les parages ?

Il se laissa tomber au sol et s'empara du journal pour continuer à lire.

_Jour 102_

_J'ai réussi à écrire deux années aujourd'hui. La douleur devient insupportable mais je refuse d'arrêter. Je suis condamnée de toute façon, mais je finirais ce que j'ai commencé avant de mourir._

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelque chose comme cela pourrait arriver. Non, je dois rester forte. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'y penser. Je ne vais pas me montrer faible. J'en suis seulement à l'année 1904 et je dois finir. Il est hors de question que tout cela soit arrivé pour rien._

_Jour 103_

_Je n'arrête pas de voir des images de Nik mélangée à des flashs de Klaus. Il me fait peur. Je l'aime et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de le prendre dans mes bras. Klaus essaie de tuer Nik. De me l'enlever. Arrête ! S'il te plaît. Nik, ne me quitte pas. Klaus a planté un pieu dans le cœur de Nik. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai l'impression qu'il fait mille degrés dans ce fichu chalet. J'ai besoin d'air._

_Jour 104_

_J'ai écrit dans mes journaux autant que j'ai pu mais je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit lisible. J'essaie d'écrire tout ce dont je me rappelle de l'année 1906 mais mes souvenirs se mélangent. Je vais arrêter. Ma force me quitte. C'est à peine si je peux m'asseoir. La blessure recouvre toute ma jambe. Je ne peux plus marcher. Je n'ai pas de sang pour me nourrir. Je déteste ce corps. Il ne m'appartient plus._

_J'aurais aimé que Nik soit avec moi mais je vais rester forte pour lui, pour nous. Je ne vais pas l'obliger à me regarder mourir. NON ! Jamais. J'ai pensé à appeler Elijah mais il le dirait à Katherine et je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état non plus. Ma seule option serait d'appeler Kol. Nik ne me le pardonnerait jamais si j'appelais quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Faites qu'il me pardonne. Il doit me pardonner. Je vous en supplie. Si quelqu'un lit ce journal, n'importe qui, dites-lui qu'il doit me pardonner. Je ne peux vraiment pas supporter l'idée qu'il me voit dans cet état et j'en suis désolée._

Klaus ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Son écriture devenait de plus en plus brouillonne et la page était recouverte de larmes séchées. Il ferma les yeux, s'imaginant ce qu'elle avait dû endurer.

- « Je te pardonne, mon cœur » murmura-t-il.

Il attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre sa lecture.

_Jour 105_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle rage. C'est affreux. Je ne supporte plus ce chalet. J'ai envie de partir, de m'en aller mais je ne le ferais pas. C'est à peine si mes jambes arrivent encore à me porter. Je veux Nik. Je regrette d'avoir tout gâché et de ne pas l'avoir appelé. J'ai terriblement peur et je ne peux que penser à Nik. Mon Nik. Mon mari. Oui, je le connais. Je me rappelle de lui. Il était réel. Tout cela était réel. Je l'aime._

Klaus tourna la page et eut hoquet de stupeur. Le papier était taché de gouttes de sang mélangées à des larmes séchées. L'écriture n'était plus qu'une suite de lettres déformées qu'il pouvait à peine déchiffrer.

_Jour 106_

_Nik, si tu lis ça_

_ne renonce jamais à nous_

_mon âme t'appartient pour l'éternité_

Klaus tourna la page et vit que la suivante était vide. C'était fini. Elle était morte et il n'avait pas été avec elle durant ses derniers instants. Il savait qu'elle était têtue mais cela lui faisait du mal de l'imaginer souffrir seule. Elle l'aimait et s'il s'était retrouvé à sa place, lui non plus n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle le regarde mourir.

Klaus se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Ils avaient passé leur dernière matinée ensemble serrés l'un contre l'autre dans la petite baignoire. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le souvenir prendre le contrôle de ses sens. Il retira ses vêtements et grimpa dans la baignoire avant d'ouvrir le robinet. Il laissa l'eau chaude apaiser la douleur qui le consumait. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant. Pas même lorsqu'il était parti. C'était différent, elle était morte. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle renaîtrait vraiment dans le futur. Il protégerait sa famille, s'assurerait que sa mère et son père se rencontreraient et se marieraient. Il fallait que tout soit parfait pour sa Caroline.

Il ressentit une vague de panique à l'idée que quelque chose pouvait mal se passer. Pendant plus d'une heure, il essaya de se calmer et de refouler sa douleur. Il ne laissait jamais personne voir ce côté de lui. Seulement Caroline et elle était morte. Il était temps pour lui de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

- « Nous serons réunis, _sweetheart_. Je te le promets » murmura-t-il en se levant.

Un élan de puissance et de force masqua la douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

* * *

Klaus appela Kol et lui demanda de le rejoindre au chalet. Il serait là dans quelques heures. Klaus savait que son frère ne perdrait pas de temps puisqu'il lui avait dit que cela concernait Caroline.

L'Original ramassa tous les journaux et les plaça dans de grandes boîtes. Un journal pour chaque année et le plus récent qu'il trouva relatait 1904. Les derniers étaient remplis de divagations à peine lisibles mais c'était son écriture et ses souvenirs. Il déposa les boîtes dans le coffre de sa voiture et retourna à l'intérieur. Il fit le tour de la chambre pour récupérer quelques-unes de ses affaires, dont la bague qui la protégeait de la lumière du jour.

Il entendit Kol se garer dans l'allée et attendit qu'il le rejoigne dans le chalet.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Caroline ? » s'inquiéta Kol, le visage dur et déformé par la peur.

Elle était sa sœur dans tous les sens du terme et il ne supporterait jamais qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- « Elle est partie » répliqua Klaus d'un air illisible.

- « Quoi ? Partie ? Mais partie où ? » interrogea Kol en examinant la pièce.

- « Elle est morte. Morsure de loup-garou. »

- « Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?! »

Kol se mit à fouiller le chalet de fond en comble. Il s'arrêta net en voyant les cendres sur le lit.

- « Oh non. »

- « J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Il faut que tout ce qui est ici soit amené à notre demeure de Londres. Et je veux que cet endroit soit réduit en cendres. »

Caroline et lui avaient partagé de merveilleux moments ici, leur amour avait ravivé dans cet endroit. Mais le chalet était devenu une source de souffrance. Un endroit où la femme qu'il aimait était devenue folle et était morte.

Kol hocha la tête. Son frère regarda autour de lui une dernière fois, le visage rageur.

- « Où vas-tu ? » interrogea Kol.

- « J'ai un loup-garou à trouver » répondit Klaus en quittant le chalet.

Kol poussa un grognement furieux et suivit son frère. Il était hors de question qu'il manque cela.

* * *

**1 mois plus tard**

Klaus n'avait pas dormi une seule nuit, il était en mission et il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Un loup-garou dont l'œil droit manquait. Heureusement que Caroline l'avait blessé, sinon il aurait tué tous les loups-garous qui existaient. Cependant, il s'était quand même amusé à en éliminer quelques-uns pendant qu'il traquait l'homme responsable de la mort de sa femme.

- « Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » interrogea Klaus tandis que Kol entrait dans la chambre d'hôtel miteuse.

- « Quelques loups-garous fréquentent un bar pas loin. Il y a trois semaines, un homme s'y est rendu avec un pansement sur l'œil droit » sourit Kol se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Kol avait passé la journée avec un homme qui était censé avoir des informations. Comme Klaus était beaucoup trop prompt à tuer tous les loups-garous qu'il croisait s'ils ne lui répondaient pas immédiatement, Kol se débrouillait seul. Toutefois, il devait admettre qu'il avait adoré tuer après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait gagné la confiance du loup-garou, lui avait fait croire qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, avait attendu qu'il crache le morceau et enfin, il l'avait mis en pièces. Cependant, comme l'homme d'aujourd'hui avait plus d'informations que les autres, Kol avait sa rendu sa mort un peu plus rapide.

Ce soir-là, ils remontèrent la piste jusque dans un vieux bar à moins de quatre heures du chalet où Caroline avait vécu. Klaus s'assit dans un coin de la salle tandis que Kol jouait au billard avec deux serveuses. Klaus secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté. Son frère était capable de coucher avec la plus répugnante des femmes. Et de toute façon, personne n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de sa Caroline.

Il vit un petit groupe d'hommes entrer et remarqua que l'un d'eux portait un bandeau sur son œil droit. Il lança un regard à Kol qui s'en était aperçu aussi et se dirigea vers le bar. Klaus s'assit à côté de l'homme et commanda un verre.

- « Comment tu t'es fait ça, vieux ? » interrogea Klaus en plissant les yeux.

Il essaya de retenir un grognement haineux à l'idée que cet homme avait attaqué sa femme.

- « J'me suis battu avec une petite salope » siffla l'homme.

Klaus grogna bruyamment et saisit l'homme par la nuque, l'entraînant à l'extérieur du bar. Voulant intervenir, les hommes qui accompagnaient le loup-garou bondirent sur leurs pieds mais ils furent immédiatement interceptés par Kol.

- « Désolé, mesdames, il semblerait que je ne sois plus libre ce soir » lança-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux serveuses.

Il quitta le bar, laissant derrière lui une traînée de cadavres et des femmes terrifiées. Il ne perdit pas de temps et retourna à toute vitesse à la chambre d'hôtel.

Kol ouvrit la porte et vit que son frère se tenait au-dessus de loup-garou. Celui-ci était allongé par terre, le visage ensanglanté et l'os de son bras fracturé jaillissant de sa peau au niveau du coude.

- « Réponds-moi ! » hurla Klaus d'une voix meurtrière.

- « Nous sommes allés rendre visite à un ami en forêt. Quand nous sommes arrivés, j'ai vu qu'elle se nourrissait de lui. Ensuite, cette petite garce lui a fait avaler son sang répugnant et l'a forcé à oublier » fit l'homme d'une voix brisée.

Kol se jeta sur lui et lui arracha l'autre bras.

- « Petite garce ? Personne ne traite ma sœur de petite garce ! » siffla-t-il en regardant l'homme hurler d'agonie.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » interrogea Klaus en prenant une profonde inspiration.

- « Le jour suivant, nous l'avons espionnée et nous avons essayé d'aller lui parler. Elle nous a ordonné de la laisser tranquille mais nous avions pris de la verveine. Et nous sommes partis pour lui faire croire que nous ne reviendrons pas » répondit l'homme qui se vidait de son sang.

Il commençait à perdre conscience et Klaus dut se mordre le poignet pour le placer contre sa bouche. Le loup-garou essaya de se dégager mais c'était inutile. Le sang l'obligea à rester éveillé et fit disparaître ses blessures.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ? » cracha Klaus.

- « Nous l'avons attirée à l'extérieur et attaquée. Elle était plus forte que nous ne le pensions et elle a réussi à tuer mon partenaire. Je l'ai poursuivi à l'intérieur et je l'ai mordu à la jambe mais elle m'a planté un putain de couteau dans l'œil ! »

Klaus passa le reste de la nuit à torturer l'homme tout en s'assurant de le garder en vie. Kol s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'eux, un large sourire sur le visage, et regarda l'homme souffrir.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, l'homme était étendu sur le sol, inconscient.

- « Ramène-le à Londres et mets-le au sous-sol. Garde-le en vie mais assure-toi qu'il souffre chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par mourir de vieillesse » ordonna Klaus en se dirigeant vers la porte pour partir.

- « Où vas-tu ? Elle ne voudrait pas que tu détruises tout sur ton passage, même si tu adores ça » déclara Kol en jetant l'homme sur son épaule.

- « Je vais la protéger de la seule façon possible. A Mystic Falls, en veillant sur sa famille » répondit Klaus avant de disparaître.

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

**1992**

Klaus regardait Bill Forbes arpenter la salle d'attente du petit hôpital. Les contractions de sa femme avaient débuté vingt heures plus tôt et il était fou d'inquiétude. Klaus était assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, hors de vue, et était submergé par la même anxiété. Quelques années plus tôt, il avait assisté au départ de Liz de l'hôpital, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un nourrisson. Il était resté caché mais suffisamment à proximité pour pouvoir aider si nécessaire. Il avait plusieurs fois senti qu'il serait peut-être forcé d'intervenir mais finalement, tout s'était déroulé naturellement. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de modifier l'avenir de Liz.

Il avait été soulagé lorsque Liz, à l'adolescence, avait rencontré Bill, le père de Caroline. Les choses se mettaient en place d'elles-mêmes. Il était un peu surpris que Liz n'ait jamais remarqué la façon dont les yeux de son petit ami s'attardaient trop longtemps sur les hommes, mais de toute manière, elle finirait par le découvrir. Caroline lui avait parlé de la raison de leur divorce. Ce n'était pas si étonnant ; Liz et Bill n'étaient pas exactement ce qu'il appellerait des âmes-sœurs.

Klaus avait patienté en espérant que tout se déroulerait comme prévu et que Caroline naîtrait bien en tant que Caroline, et pas comme un garçon qu'ils appelleraient Carl. Il savait que c'était absurde mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'appréhension. Après tout, Caroline avait énormément modifié le passé et l'avenir.

- « Mr. Forbes » lança médecin qui sortait de la salle d'accouchement.

Klaus se redressa, intensément concentré sur leur conversation.

- « Oui » répondit Bill en se précipitant vers le docteur.

- « Félicitations, vous êtes le père d'une adorable petite fille » sourit le docteur.

Bill poussa un profond soupir et suivit le médecin qui le conduisait à sa femme et sa fille.

Klaus patienta quelques minutes avant de les suivre. Lorsqu'il entra dans le couloir, une infirmière lui barra le chemin.

- « Monsieur, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

- « J'ai le droit d'être ici. Dites-le à tous ceux qui demanderont » l'hypnotisa-t-il avant de continuer d'avancer dans le couloir.

Il s'arrêta en voyant une infirmière sortir d'une pièce avec un bébé dans les bras. Il la suivit devant la nurserie et y entra après qu'elle en soit ressortie. Alors, il s'avança lentement vers le petit couffin en plastique qui contenait un bébé blond.

Il jeta un regard à l'étiquette sur le couffin. Il était écrit « Caroline Forbes ».

Klaus sentit son visage s'illuminer tandis que son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était là, vivante. Elle avait réussi. Il l'observa et posa une main douce sur sa tête.

- « Je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver, tu as ma parole. »

Il resta avec elle encore quelques instants avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Toujours dissimulé dans l'ombre, Klaus regarda la fille qu'il aimait se transformer en une belle jeune femme. Il avait été présent lorsqu'elle jouait seule dehors parce qu'à l'intérieur, ses parents se disputaient. Il aurait voulu l'aider, la réconforter mais il était resté caché. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'elle grandisse en le considérant comme une figure paternelle si elle le voyait trop souvent à un âge si impressionnable. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir ou le rencontrer. Pas encore.

Il adorait cette petite fille. Il souriait quand elle souriait, riait quand elle riait et se sentait désespéré quand elle pleurait. Il aurait donné sa vie pour la protéger.

Il avait été présent lorsque son père appelait Liz pour lui dire qu'il rentrerait tard du travail. Mais Klaus savait ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Il l'avait suivi et avait découvert qu'il entretenait une liaison avec un homme. Les semaines suivantes, il continua d'observer sa petite Caroline qui fut brisée par le départ de son père. Ce fut le moment le plus difficile pour elle. Elle avait dix ans et malgré son envie irrépressible de la prendre dans ses bras, il ne pouvait pas. Il devait attendre.

* * *

**Mystic Falls **

**2009**

Klaus regardait Caroline souffler les bougies sur son gâteau d'anniversaire, entourée par ses amis.

- « Joyeux anniversaire, Caroline. Ma petite fille ne cesse de grandir. Déjà dix-sept ans ! » fit Liz en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

- « Merci, maman » s'esclaffa Caroline en retournant à la fête.

Avec un sourire, Klaus tira son portable de sa poche et s'éloigna de la maison. Il composa rapidement un numéro et le plaça contre son oreille.

- « Salut » fit Kol en répondant à son appel.

- « C'est le moment. J'ai besoin de toi à Mystic Falls dès demain matin » lança Klaus avant de raccrocher.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la maison avant de descendre la rue pour se rendre au Mystic Grill. En arrivant, il vit une silhouette familière entrer dans le bar. Cette personne allait se souvenir de Caroline et peut-être tout gâcher.

Stefan.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, son ambiance est différente de celle des autres. Et je vous annonce officiellement que la troisième et dernière partie de cette fic a commencé ici. Mais rassurez-vous, il reste plusieurs chapitres =)**

**Petite précision, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris pourquoi Stefan pourrait tout foutre en l'air ; en fait, Kol l'avait hypnotisé à oublier la famille Originel (et donc Caroline) mais il les a tous revus au mariage en pensant les rencontrer pour la première fois. En fait, le danger c'est qu'il aille lui parler des vampires, de Klaus, etc, alors qu'elle n'a aucun souvenir. Et autre chose, si vous vous demandez pourquoi Caroline s'est transformée en cendres alors qu'elle a été mordue par un loup-garou, la réponse est toute simple ; elle s'est laissée brûler avant de **** vraiment ****devenir complètement folle.**

**J'adorerai avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre si particulier =) Qu'avez-vous pensé des journaux de Caroline ? De ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? De la façon dont Klaus a réagi ? Du saut dans le temps ? Et de Klaus qui va rendre visite à bébé!Caroline et qui veille sur elle ? Que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ?**

**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent =) Ca me fait chaud au coeur et sachez que je continue à travailler sur cette fic pour vous.**

**Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt =)**


	36. Chapitre 36

**N/A : Bonjour à tous !**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic vous plaît toujours =)**

**Merci à Klaroline66, Jolieyxbl, Lea Michaelson, KlarolineLoove, Noctalya, lilith-tw-vd-hp, lena mickelson, Ca'ssou 1993, Tchoupi95, Plume de Colibri, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, MARiiN3, laura (oh ne t'en fais pas, je crois qu'il a bien souffert ce type), Analissa (Soirées chez les Originels est en pause parce que je manque de temps. Désolée :-s), Kyt (tu es adorable, profite bien du soleil aussi =), Carlanda (oh, tu es trop gentille !), Gab (ouh là, oui cette fic est longue. En tout cas, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise autant !), Iman (oh merci beaucoup !), Liluana (merci beaucoup !), Cassandre (contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu !), AnonymeY (la suite est là =), klaroline38 (pour les parents d'Elena, réponse dans ce chapitre), lilou82 (merci beaucoup pour ta review =), Mana74 (la fic n'est pas encore finie, rassure-toi. J'adore ton scénario XD), sabrina-visiteur (tu serais pas un peu sadique toi, à aimer voir des scènes de torture ? XD), Ami (merci beaucoup !), klao (la suite est là =), MM (ah tu t'es réconciliée avec Klaus finalement ?), kelly (très joli compliment, merci beaucoup), Buffy Jane Harkness, Gilmore Gossip, Spoiled Child, Sabivamp, Cha'Klaroline, KlarolineMichaelson, Celine (je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi pour le loup-garou, malheureusement, Klaus reste Klaus), klausetcaroline, La petite souris, robb-jon-stark et SnowJames (merci beaucoup pour ta review !).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 36**_

Caroline avait passé le reste de sa fête d'anniversaire avec Bonnie et Elena à essayer d'échapper à leurs parents. Elles avaient prévu de sortir en douce plus tard dans la soirée pour se rendre à la vraie fête qui aurait lieu dans les bois et où tout le lycée était invité. Il était à peine plus de 21h et la vraie fête ne commencerait qu'à minuit.

- « Vous êtes prêtes pour ce soir, les filles ? » demanda Caroline dans un murmure.

- « Ouaip, ma mère pense que je passe la nuit ici » sourit Elena.

- « La mienne aussi. On a plus qu'à attendre que tout le monde parte et que ta mère aille travailler » répondit Bonnie.

Sa mère et elle n'ayant pas la meilleure des relations, elle détestait l'idée de lui mentir mais elle ne voulait pas rater une autre fête.

- « Ma mère devrait s'en aller vers 23h et ensuite, la nuit sera à nous » lança Caroline d'un air malicieux.

* * *

- « Stefan Salvatore, quelle surprise de te voir ici » fit Klaus en s'asseyant à côté de lui au bar.

- « Tu es Klaus, le frère de Rebekah, c'est bien ça ? » interrogea Stefan.

Il l'avait rencontré au mariage de son frère mais Katherine lui avait déjà parlé de lui des années plus tôt.

- « Oui. On dirait que ton frère et ma petite sœur forment un couple très heureux » sourit Klaus en commandant un verre.

- « Pour tout te dire, je ne les ai pas beaucoup vus ces derniers temps. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Mystic Falls, ce n'est pas un peu ennuyeux pour un Originel ? »

Klaus leva son verre et acquiesça.

- « Comme j'ai quelques affaires à régler ici, je prévois de rester dans les parages un certain temps. Et toi, vieux ? »

- « Un parent éloigné à moi vivait dans ma vieille propriété familiale ; il est mort la semaine dernière dans un accident de voiture. Je suis venu pour son enterrement et j'ai décidé de rester aussi » répondit Stefan.

Klaus remarqua que le jeune vampire ne daignait même pas lever les yeux de son verre. Il devina que Stefan lui cachait quelque chose mais il préférait ne pas insister pour le moment. Ils continuèrent d'échanger des banalités jusqu'à ce que Klaus décide qu'il s'ennuyait trop.

- « Alors amuse-toi bien, vieux. Encore une chose, cependant. »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

- « Tu n'as jamais rencontré Caroline Forbes. Elle compte plus que toi et que tous les autres habitants de cette lamentable petite ville, et tu la protégeras au prix de ta vie s'il le faut. »

Stefan secoua la tête en clignant des yeux.

- « A un de ces jours » sourit Klaus en posant son verre de whisky et en quittant le bar.

Stefan le regarda partir sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il était venu à Mystic Falls pour enterrer le dernier parent qu'il lui restait hormis son frère. Il avait prévu de quitter la ville immédiatement après mais c'est alors qu'il l'avait vue. Elena Gilbert. Elle ressemblait exactement à Katherine sauf qu'il émanait d'elle une sorte d'aura d'innocence. Et sa beauté était différente de celle de son ancêtre. A présent, il ne pensait plus que rarement à son ex et ne regrettait pas de l'avoir laissée partir. Elle était bien mieux avec Elijah. Il savait qu'il aurait dû quitter la ville mais il était attiré par Elena. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir au moins essayé de faire sa connaissance. Il en avait assez d'être seul. Lexi était parti avec son nouveau petit ami et ils se voyaient rarement ces temps-ci. Il voulait trouver une femme qui l'aimerait.

Soudain, il se rappela ce que Katherine lui avait un jour dit. Elle avait failli être utilisée dans un sacrifice organisé par l'Originel et depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie et s'était transformée, Klaus attendait un autre sosie. Il termina le reste de son verre et le posa sur le comptoir. C'était pour cela qu'elle ressemblait autant à Katherine. Il avait été stupide de ne pas le comprendre plus tôt. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Klaus s'approcher d'Elena. Il la protégerait coûte que coûte.

* * *

Le sheriff se décida enfin à quitter la maison pour se rendre à sa permanence de nuit. Sans perdre de temps, les trois filles se ruèrent dans les escaliers et sortirent par la porte arrière. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le bois près de chez Caroline, elles virent que la majorité des élèves du lycée étaient déjà là.

Klaus regarda les filles se mêler à la fête et discuter avec leurs amis. Comme toujours, Caroline était magnifique et il était impatient de pouvoir lui parler.

- « Ça me semble prometteur » déclara Kol en apparaissant près de lui.

- « N'y pense même pas, petit frère. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi, alors mets-toi au travail » répondit Klaus sans quitter Caroline des yeux.

Kol secoua la tête et s'éloigna. Il avait pour tache de veiller sur Elena. Son frère le voulait en ville pour s'assurer qu'elle serait protégée de tout danger. Caroline restait l'objectif principal de Klaus et il ferait en sorte de ne pas tout gâcher avec sa malédiction, mais cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il laisserait quelque chose arriver à Elena. Elle était sa seule chance de rompre la malédiction. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Caroline finirait par comprendre, peut-être pas maintenant mais dans quelques années.

- « Hé, Caroline, joyeux anniversaire. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir ta fête d'anniversaire officielle » fit un lycéen nommé Ryan en lui tendant un verre de bière.

- « Pas de problème » sourit-elle.

Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il la prit par la main et la conduisit peu à l'écart du groupe. Elle avait le béguin pour lui depuis plus d'un an et était ravie qu'il lui parle enfin. Jusque-là, elle avait été certaine qu'il ne savait même pas qu'elle existait et avait peine à croire qu'il puisse connaître son nom. C'était le bad boy du lycée et étant donné qu'il avait un an de plus qu'elle, il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que regardé dans sa direction.

- « Je t'ai vue au match de foot de vendredi. Tu étais super sexy dans ton petit uniforme de cheerleader » fit-il en lui caressant le bras.

- « Merci. Je suis surprise que tu sois venu. Ça ne te ressemble pas » répondit Caroline avec un sourire timide.

Elle était vraiment là, seule avec Ryan. Son rêve se réalisait. Toutes les filles le voulaient mais c'était avec elle qu'il était.

- « J'avais un truc à récupérer » expliqua-t-il en ouvrant sa veste et en lui montrant un joint. « Tu en veux ? »

- « Non merci. Ce n'est pas mon truc. »

- « Alors c'est quoi ton truc, Caroline » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il remit le joint dans sa poche avant de poser une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur sa cuisse.

- « Je sais que je te plais ; j'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardes. »

La jeune fille se mit à rougir ; elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi désirée. Elle n'avait pas de chance avec les garçons. Soit ils la repoussaient, soit ils lui faisaient faux bond. Récemment, elle s'était rendue à un rendez-vous avec un type qui était parti juste après un court repas. Il était allé aux toilettes et était revenu en lui disant qu'il ne voulait plus la revoir. Apparemment, il était gay. Et elle, elle se demandait comment il avait pu le découvrir en cinq minutes aux toilettes. Elle n'avait embrassé qu'une fois. C'était à un camp de vacances, elle avait treize ans et cela n'avait duré qu'un instant. Un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et le garçon ne lui avait plus jamais reparlé. Elle voulait un mec comme Ryan et cette fois, elle ne gâcherait pas tout.

Il se pencha et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- « Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu es vierge. Je vais y aller doucement, c'est promis. »

Sa main remonta sa cuisse et se glissa sous sa jupe.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, impatiente qu'il l'embrasse. Et soudain, en un éclair, il avait disparu. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle avec perplexité.

- « Ryan ? » appela-t-elle. « Ryan ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Où était-il allé ? Il était impossible de disparaître de cette façon !

- « Ryan, je m'en vais ! Enfoiré ! »

Pourquoi les mecs la quittaient-ils toujours ? Elle voulait seulement trouver quelqu'un qui tienne à elle, était-ce trop demander ?

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas furieux mais s'arrêta brusquement en voyant qu'un homme se tenait devant elle. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et la panique la submergea. Il lui souriait intensément et elle avait presque l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui mais elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi.

- « Vous n'auriez pas vu un type qui s'appelle Ryan dans le coin ? » demanda-t-elle avec nervosité. « Grand, cheveux bruns, veste en cuir ? »

- « Désolé, mon cœur. Il n'y a que toi et moi » sourit-il en inclinant la tête.

Oh comme elle lui manquait. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir caresser son visage rayonnant, embrasser ses lèvres roses.

- « Ah. Bon ben, il faut que je retourne à la fête » répondit-elle prudemment avant de s'éloigner.

- « Laisse-moi te raccompagner. Il peut être dangereux d'être seul dans ces bois, _sweetheart_. »

Caroline l'observa avec attention, se méfiant un peu de cet étranger. Elle ne l'avait vu jamais vu auparavant et il émanait de lui quelque chose de sombre et de mystérieux. Cependant, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de la fête, il lui prit la main et y déposa un petit baiser.

- « Joyeux anniversaire, _sweetheart_ » murmura-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

- « Qui c'était ? » interrogea Bonnie en s'approchant de Caroline.

- « Aucune idée. »

- « Dommage, parce qu'il était carrément sexy » s'esclaffa Bonnie.

Caroline hocha la tête.

- « Je pense qu'il ne fait que passer, les mecs comme ça ne restent pas à Mystic Falls » répondit la jeune fille en regardant dans la direction où il était parti.

Elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de l'impression qu'elle le connaissait déjà et encore moins de l'attirance qu'elle ressentait envers lui.

* * *

- « Hé, Matt, je voulais juste te prévenir que je m'en allais, je retourne chez Caroline » fit Elena.

Elle avait trouvé son ami en compagnie de Tyler et de Vicki. Il l'avait ignoré toute la soirée et elle en avait assez. Leur relation était terminée depuis un bon moment mais il ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

- « Elena, attends » lança Matt en l'attrapant par le bras.

Il avait eu envie de lui parler toute la semaine mais elle l'évitait constamment.

- « Il faut qu'on parle. Ces derniers temps, je sais que les choses ont été tendues entre nous, mais je veux résoudre ce qui ne va pas. »

- « Matt, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, vraiment, mais… » s'interrompit Elena en baissant les yeux. « Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas continuer à te faire ça. C'est fini, Matt. On le sait tous les deux depuis un bon moment. »

Elle déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

Elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle était prête à passer à autre chose et même si elle détestait blesser Matt, elle savait que ce serait pire si elle lui mentait sur ses sentiments.

- « On dirait que tu as brisé le cœur de ce pauvre garçon » déclara Kol en apparaissant près d'elle. « Le mien est un peu plus dur si jamais tu veux faire un essai. »

- « Je vous connais ? » interrogea Elena en le dévisageant, les sourcils froncés.

- « Je viens d'arriver en ville. Je m'appelle Kol » sourit-il.

- « D'accord, Kol, sans vouloir paraître malpolie, ma vie privée ne regarde personne » rétorqua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à ce qu'un beau mec à l'ego surdimensionné vienne davantage compliquer sa soirée.

Kol la regarda partir sans savoir quoi penser d'elle. Klaus avait besoin de lui pour garder un œil sur Elena et pensait qu'elle n'était qu'une petite garce comme Katherine. Cependant, Kol n'en était pas certain. Dans son regard, il avait perçu qu'elle désirait autre chose que cette petite vie ennuyeuse. Il était temps de montrer à cette ville ce qu'était une véritable fête.

* * *

Le lundi matin arriva rapidement. Comme tous les jours, les trois filles se retrouvèrent devant le lycée pour discuter du week-end et de leurs plans pour le reste de la semaine.

- « Tu as fait quoi ? » s'exclama Caroline, choquée.

- « Chut ! » rétorqua Bonnie. « Ma grand-mère dit que nos ancêtres étaient de puissantes sorcières et je m'entraîne avec elle depuis plusieurs mois. Je lui ai piqué un de ses vieux livres et je me suis amusée avec hier soir. Rien de grave. »

- « Donc tu as vraiment fait flotter ton lit ? » interrogea Caroline en essayant de se représenter la scène, les yeux écarquillés.

Elena se tenait près d'elle, complètement abasourdie par la conversation.

- « Oui, je vous montrerai la prochaine fois qu'on ira chez moi. »

- « Non, montre-moi maintenant ! » ordonna Caroline avec un petit rire.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle voit cela.

Bonnie regarda autour d'elle et remarqua un petit tas de feuilles près d'un buisson. Elle ferma les yeux et un instant plus tard, les feuilles s'étaient mises à voler et à tournoyer dans les airs. Elles passèrent au-dessus des trois filles avant d'aller se poser en pile de l'autre côté.

- « Oh, c'est pas vrai, Bonnie ! » cria Elena en examinant la cour pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait vu.

La sonnerie retentit et les trois filles entrèrent dans le lycée pour leur premier cours, un sourire émerveillé sur le visage.

Dissimulé près du lycée, Klaus avait observé les trois filles et le petit tour de magie. Il fut soulagé que Caroline soit si ouverte à l'aveu de Bonnie. Il fallait qu'elle commence doucement à entrevoir le monde surnaturel pour ne pas être trop choquée en récupérant ses souvenirs.

Les trois jeunes filles se séparèrent pour se rendre à leurs cours respectifs. Caroline avait histoire. Elle s'assit à sa place et sortit ses livres de son sac.

Tandis que le professeur commençait à parler, la porte s'ouvrit et une fille blonde que Caroline n'avait encore jamais vue entra. Elle marchait la tête haute et portait une robe de marque que Caroline aurait juré avoir vu en couverture de Vogue le mois dernier. Instantanément fascinée par cette fille, Caroline la regarda s'asseoir.

Elle dévisagea la nouvelle venue en souriant. Dès que le cours fut terminé, la jeune fille alla faire sa connaissance.

- « Salut, je m'appelle Caroline. Tu viens d'arriver en ville, je suppose ? » sourit-elle.

- « Oui, ma famille a vécu ici il y a longtemps et nous venons juste de revenir. Je m'appelle Rebekah. »

Elle venait d'arriver à Mystic Falls. Caroline se demanda s'il y avait un lien de parenté entre elle et l'homme mystérieux qu'elle avait rencontré dans les bois. Ils avaient tous les deux de très bons gènes donc ce n'était pas impossible.

- « Tu as un frère ? » interrogea-t-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste.

- « Oui, il s'appelle Kol. Il va au lycée aussi » répondit Rebekah qui ne voulait pas encore évoquer Klaus.

Les deux filles marchaient dans le couloir lorsque Kol apparut devant elles.

- « Je crois avoir entendu mon nom, sœurette » fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- « Ouais, je disais à Caroline que j'avais un frère ici » expliqua Rebekah.

- « Salut Caroline, ravi de te rencontrer » fit-il en haussant un sourcil. « Et oui, je suis célibataire. »

Caroline laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Il était plutôt attirant mais elle ne ressentait pas la même connexion qu'avec l'homme dans les bois. Bizarrement, Kol lui donnait plus l'impression d'être comme un frère agaçant.

- « Merci mais non merci. Alors, tu faisais du sport ou des activités extrascolaires à ton ancien lycée ? » demanda Caroline à Rebekah tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient de Kol.

- « Pas vraiment mais j'adorerai essayer d'être cheerleader. »

- « Génial, ce n'est pas un problème, il nous manque quelqu'un. Je peux intervenir en ta faveur. »

- « Sérieux, tu ferais ça pour moi ? » s'étonna Rebekah.

Caroline était un peu surprise par son envie d'aider une fille qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. En temps normal, elle aurait tout de suite essayé de la mettre à l'écart à cause de son manque d'assurance, mais elle sentait déjà un début d'amitié naître entre elles.

- « Ouais, sans problème » sourit Caroline en se rendant à son prochain cours.

* * *

- « Rebekah ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène en ville, petite sœur ? » s'enquit Klaus en la regardant entrer dans sa maison récemment rénovée.

Il avait trouvé cette demeure peu après la naissance de Caroline mais avait attendu avant de l'acheter. Maintenant qu'ils pouvaient officiellement rencontrer les habitants de Mystic Falls, c'était chose faite. Il avait passé la semaine à finir les rénovations avec l'aide de quelques ouvriers hypnotisés.

- « Tu croyais vraiment que je n'irais pas la voir ? » interrogea Rebekah en allant s'asseoir dans le salon.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, Rebekah ? »

Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que son plan parfait soit contrarié.

- « Détends-toi, Nik, je ne fais rien. C'est ma sœur et je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des années. Je veux seulement être là pour elle, pour l'aider. De plus, ta petite sœur adorée peut aussi t'aider toi. Je pensais l'inviter ici, peut-être pour une soirée pyjama. Il paraît que c'est très apprécié par les filles d'aujourd'hui » sourit-elle.

Klaus la dévisagea, les sourcils froncés. Peut-être qu'un autre lien avec cette Caroline humaine pourrait l'aider.

- « D'accord, mais ne fais pas de bévue. Je trouve déjà assez inquiétant que Kol soit là. »

- « Au passage, pourquoi il est ici ? » interrogea-t-elle.

- « J'ai besoin qu'il garde un œil sur le sosie pour moi » répondit-il avec désinvolture.

- « Nik, ne touche pas à cette fille » répliqua Rebekah d'un air livide. « Caroline et elle sont très proches. Elle ne te le pardonnerait pas. »

- « Je ne vais rien faire, Rebekah. Je fais juste en sorte que Kol protège cette fille. C'est tout. Pour le moment en tout cas. La seule chose qui compte, c'est Caroline, le reste peut attendre. Il faut que je la récupère et je ne suis pas assez idiot pour ruiner mes chances » rétorqua-t-il.

Un instant plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et Damon fit irruption dans le salon.

- « Salut, bébé. Je t'ai manqué ? »

- « Damon ! » s'écria Rebekah en se jetant dans ses bras.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent immédiatement et Klaus s'éclaircit la gorge avant que les choses ne puissent aller plus loin.

- « Oh désolé, mais ta sœur et moi, on ne s'est pas vus depuis… »

Damon regarda sa montre.

- « … environ neuf heures et que veux-tu, un homme a des besoins. »

Il tira Rebekah contre lui et l'embrassa une deuxième fois. Klaus détourna le regard des deux tourtereaux et se servit un verre.

- « Mince, j'espérais que tu porterais un uniforme. Tu sais, jupes à carreaux et tout » sourit Damon.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai un à l'étage. Je l'ai acheté cet après-midi juste pour toi » s'esclaffa-t-elle en lui mordillant l'oreille.

- « Attendez une minute ! » intervint Klaus. « Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez vivre ensemble ici ? Rebekah, tu es ma sœur et j'ai acheté cette maison pour notre famille, mais il est hors de question que je sois obligé de vous écouter tous les soirs, Damon et toi. »

- « Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai de quoi la bâillonner, je sais qu'elle est plutôt bruyante » le taquina Damon.

Klaus poussa un grognement et le sourire disparut du visage de Damon.

- « Je plaisantais ! Et dire que je pensais qu'Elijah était celui qui n'avait aucun humour » ajouta-t-il. « Je ne reste pas ici, mon frère est en ville et j'ai prévu de passer du temps avec lui dans notre vieille demeure familiale. »

- « Donc ma sœur et toi allez vivre séparés ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange étant donné que vous êtes mariés ? » demanda Klaus en sirotant son verre.

- « En fait, ce qui serait étrange c'est que je sois mariée alors que je vais au lycée. Donc Damon sera mon amourette sexy du secondaire » s'esclaffa Rebekah en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- « Ouaip, ta sœur ne manque jamais une occasion de faire des jeux de rôle » lança Damon en adressant un sourire séducteur à sa femme.

- « Dehors, sortez de ma maison immédiatement. Rebekah, tu es ici chez toi, mais je ne veux rien savoir de ce que vous faites en privé ! » rétorqua Klaus.

Il regarda le couple sortir du manoir main dans la main. Toute cette situation lui rappelait combien Caroline lui manquait.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula à une vitesse impressionnante ; Rebekah s'entendait très bien avec Bonnie et Elena. Kol, quant à lui, était devenu un aimant à filles. Toutes les lycéennes lui faisaient du charme mais il semblait tout particulièrement aimer embêter Elena. La jeune fille ne l'admettrait jamais mais tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elle appréciait l'attention qu'il lui portait. Rebekah fit des essais de cheerleader et impressionna tout le monde. Elle était la meilleure de l'équipe. Caroline se demandait comment il était possible qu'elle n'ait jamais fait de _cheerleading _auparavant.

- « Alors les filles, qu'est-ce qu'on fait les vendredis soirs par ici ? » interrogea Rebekah.

Elle était assise à une table du Mystic Grill avec Caroline, Elena et Bonnie.

- « Ben ça, en fait » s'esclaffa Caroline.

- « Sérieux, c'est comme ça que vous passez vos week-ends ? Ça ne va pas du tout » répliqua Rebekah en haussant un sourcil déçu.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

- « Appelez tout le lycée » fit Rebekah avec un sourire malicieux. « On va organiser la plus sensationnelle des fêtes que cette ville ait jamais vu, demain soir, chez moi ! »

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! C'est vrai que c'était un chapitre de transition mais le prochain sera un peu plus mouvementé et s'avérera clé pour le Klaroline.**

**J'adorerai avoir vos avis !**

**Déjà, qu'avez-vous pensé de tous ces changements ? (la mère de Bonnie n'est jamais partie et les parents d'Elena sont en vie). Vous noterez aussi que l'ambiance entre les trois filles est plus légère que dans la série et qu'elles sont moins matures (ce qui s'explique par le fait qu'elles n'ont rien vécu de dramatique jusque-là). Et de la (re)rencontre Caroline/Klaus ? De la venue de Damon, Rebekah et Kol à Mystic Falls ?**

**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent =) Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre soutien, vous êtes ma motivation.  
**

**A bientôt !**


	37. Chapitre 37

**N/A : Bonjour à tous !**

**Je tiens à vous remercier (encore plus que d'habitude !) pour vos reviews ! Les 1500 reviews ont été dépassées ! C'était plus ou moins l'objectif que je m'étais fixé après les 1000. Donc voilà, je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ce soutien !  
**

**Merci à Klaroline66, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, KlarolineLoove, Lilith-tw-vd-hp, Caalypso94, GilmoreGossip, Noctalya, Sabivamp, SpoiledChild (oui Stefan a de la concurrence pour le coup XD Merci beaucoup !), MM (ah je suis ravie que l'idée d'un Kolena te plaise !), Mana74 (j'adore le dramatique !), Kyt (oui, Caroline a été zone interdite à cause de Klaus), laura (une fête Rebekah ne peut être que mémorable !), lilou82 (ne t'en fais pas, Elijah va aussi ramener sa fraise un de ces jours), Gab (oui je regarde OUAT. Surtout, ne te décourage pas et continue à écrire, je suis sûre que tu te débrouilles bien =), elo69 (tu es adorable miss !), Klaroline 38 (oui, tu suppose bien XD), Ca'ssou 1993, Iman (il y aura plein de moments Klaro dans ce chapitre, ne t'en fais pas =), AnonymeY (la suite est là =), So-darkCorleone, Jolieyxbl, Tchoupi95, Klaroline3 (j'ai adoré le passage Klaro dans le 4x23. Pour moi, c'était un des moments les plus forts de toute la saison. Et malheureusement, je doute que les scénaristes continuent cette relation dans la saison 5. Ça demanderait trop de travail avec les nombreux crossovers qu'il faudrait :-s), robb-jon-stark, malioka (ne t'en fais pas, plein de Klaroline est à venir !), sabrina-visiteur (ouille pas cool pour ton ordi, ça fait cher !), Bianca (oh thank you so much!), Alysson (you're such a sweetie =), Sophia (thank you!), Lilas (ne t'en fais pas, elle va finir par les récupérer ses souvenirs !), Guest (thank you!), Kalilah (tu es vraiment adorable petite miss !), Elina (ne t'en fais pas, Caroline va encore un peu profiter de sa vie humaine =), manon (merci beaucoup pour ta review !), Klaroliiiine (ah le Debekah… ouais ils sont toujours fous amoureux !), Rose (j'espère que la suite te plaira !), mafrip (la sui est là !), Katherine Pierce (thank you so much!), Ana (je suis d'accord !), LovelyNad13 (la fin n'est pas encore arrivée, ne t'en fais pas !), Sifaoui (ne t'en fais pas, plein de moments Klaroline sont à venir !), seleniaKlaroline, TeamKlaroline (il n'est pas impossible qu'un Kolena se profile à l'horizon ;-), teresa (le retrouvailles du Klaroline, avec les souvenirs et tout, ne vont pas arriver tout de suite, non), MissEdgington, KlarolineIsTheBest, La petite souris, DiaboloHell6158, Cassandre (oh tu es vraiment adorable, merci beaucoup miss !), camiliaHK (merci beaucoup !), LadyEliza (merci beaucoup, adorable lectrice, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant !), Carlitta51 (oh merci beaucoup !), Mango (non un grand merci à toi pour ta review =), LyraParled'Or (à ce point-là ? Je suis flattée !) et Guest (merci beaucoup !).  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 37**_

- « Oh, c'est pas vrai ! » s'écria Caroline. « Ce n'est pas une maison ça, c'est carrément une villa ! »

- « Mon frère vient tout juste de terminer les rénovations. »

- « Kol ? » interrogea Caroline d'un air choqué.

Rebekah ne put réprimer un petit rire et quelqu'un d'autre répondit à sa place :

- « Non, j'ai bien peur que Kol ne sache pas faire grand-chose de ses dix doigts » répondit Klaus en descendant le grand escalier.

Caroline se figea. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fête dans les bois et s'était convaincue qu'il ne faisait que passer. Ou bien qu'il n'était qu'un vagabond un peu tueur en série sur les bords. Cela dépendait de son humeur lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Il y avait quelque de différent chez lui, quelque chose qui l'attirait, mais elle n'était qu'une adolescente de dix-sept ans et lui avait l'air d'être à l'université. Il était impossible qu'elle ait une chance avec lui.

- « Pardonne-moi, _sweetheart_ » fit Klaus sur un ton chaleureux. « Je ne me suis toujours pas présenté ; je suis Klaus, le frère aîné de Rebekah. »

Son sourire dévoila des fossettes adorables et Caroline sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Qu'y avait-il de si particulier chez cet homme qui la laisse sans voix ?

Rebekah s'aperçut que son amie ne parvenait pas à répondre. Avec un large sourire, elle prit la parole à sa place :

- « Voici Caroline ; c'est une amie du lycée et elle m'aide à préparer la fête de ce soir. »

Klaus la dévisagea avant de lancer :

- « Alors il vaudrait mieux que je vous laisse entre filles. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, Caroline. »

L'adolescente était toujours à court de mots. La façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom avait suffi à l'achever. Il lui coupait littéralement le souffle. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse ou bien elle serait complètement inutile à la préparation de la fête.

Klaus s'éloigna, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Rebekah saisit Caroline par le bras et la conduisit dans une gigantesque salle de réception.

- « Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un autre frère ! » murmura Caroline, un peu agacée par la façon dont elle avait réagi en face de lui.

Selon elle, c'était son manque d'expérience avec les garçons qui était à blâmer. Elle était une adolescente de dix-sept ans qui n'arrivait que rarement à sortir avec des mecs et pour couronner le tout, sans aucune expérience sexuelle. Elle était certaine que Klaus fréquentait un tas de superbes filles à l'université.

- « Désolée. J'en ai plusieurs, en fait. Mais Klaus et Kol sont les seuls qui vivent dans le coin » répliqua Rebekah avant de se diriger vers l'organisatrice de soirées qu'elle avait embauchée pour l'occasion.

Elle hypnotisa la femme à lui rapporter des fleurs qui s'accorderaient à la décoration de la salle et lui fit savoir quels plats commander chez le traiteur.

- « C'est parfait, elle devrait s'occuper de tout à notre place ce qui nous laisse la journée pour choisir nos tenues et pour nous faire coiffer et maquiller. Un styliste et une maquilleuse devraient arriver dans une heure. »

- « Tu es sérieuse ? Je pensais que nous allions tout préparer nous-mêmes » s'étonna Caroline.

- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait ça puisque je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire pour nous ? » s'esclaffa Rebekah.

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rire avec elle.

- « Génial ! »

* * *

Assis dans le salon, Klaus écoutait la discussion entre les deux filles. Il se sentait détendu de l'avoir à nouveau auprès de lui. Il n'y avait rien qu'il désirait davantage que de se précipiter dans la pièce adjacente et de glisser l'alliance à son doigt parfait.

Il avait attendu si longtemps mais au moins cette fois, il pouvait passer l'année à ses côtés. Il avait bien l'intention de lui donner tout ce que son cœur humain pouvait désirer. Il la courtiserait, l'aimerait et la ferait tournoyer dans ses bras avant de glisser cette alliance à sa juste place.

Il déposa l'anneau au creux de sa paume et se mit à l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Il était attaché à un épais cordon noir autour de son cou et grâce à un sortilège, il était impossible qu'il puisse quitter son corps. Klaus ne pouvait prendre le risque de le perdre ou de se le faire voler. Le sort faisait en sorte qu'il ne puisse être détaché que par ses mains ou par celles de Caroline.

- « Hé, ta sœur est ici ? » interrogea Damon en entrant dans la pièce.

- « Elle est à l'étage avec Caroline. Laisse-les tranquille » répondit Klaus avec fermeté.

- « Ce doit être atroce d'être si près d'elle et de ne pas pouvoir la toucher » lança le jeune vampire en haussant les sourcils. « Honnêtement, à ta place je ne suis pas certain que je pourrais me contenir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne glisses pas tout simplement cette bague à son doigt ? »

Un peu agacé, Klaus leva les yeux vers lui.

- « Tu ne comprends pas. Caroline m'a demandé de lui laisser le temps de profiter de sa vie humaine et c'est ce que je fais. »

- « Si tu le dis. »

- « Alors, comment ça se passe avec ton frère ? » interrogea Klaus avec curiosité.

- « J'ai l'impression qu'il a un faible pour Elena Gilbert, le sosie » répondit Damon en se servant un verre de whisky. « Je ne sais pas s'il est courant pour la malédiction mais s'il planifie quelque chose, je te le ferais savoir.

- « J'apprécie ta loyauté envers notre famille » répondit Klaus en levant son verre.

- « Ma loyauté est envers Rebekah avant tout. Je ne trahirais mon frère mais je ne vais pas non plus le laisser se mêler de quelque chose bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'imagine. »

Klaus hocha la tête. Il respectait Damon et au fil des années, il en était venu à le considérer comme un frère.

- « Dis à ta sœur que je la verrais ce soir à la fête » lança le jeune vampire avant de quitter le manoir.

Klaus se concentra sur ce qui se passait à l'étage.

Caroline se faisait maquiller tandis que Rebekah se faisait lisser les cheveux.

- « Sérieux, tu ne connais pas ta chance. Je donnerais mon bras droit pour avoir tout ça. Qui paye ? » interrogea Caroline en espérant ne pas se montrer trop indiscrète.

Comme Rebekah lui avait expliqué que leurs parents étaient morts quelques années plus tôt, Caroline supposait qu'ils leur avaient laissé un héritage colossal.

- « Mes frères sont très généreux » sourit Rebekah. « J'ai quelque chose à te donner. Considère ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard. »

- « Oh, merci. Tu n'étais pas obligée. Après tout, on ne se connaît même pas depuis une semaine. »

Rebekah lui tendit une petite boîte emballée dans du papier cadeau.

Klaus lui avait demandé de la donner à Caroline et quand Rebekah avait vu ce qu'elle contenait, elle avait attendu ce moment avec impatience.

Caroline déchira le papier cadeau rouge vif et ouvrit le paquet. A l'intérieur se trouvait une pile de journaux en cuir et tous avaient une date inscrite sur leur couverture. Klaus avait lu tous les journaux que Caroline avait écrits avant de choisir ceux des années 1706 à 1716. C'était les années qui avaient suivi sa transformation et qu'ils avaient passé à voyager sans sa famille.

Il s'était assuré que les journaux ne le désignaient que sous le nom de « Nik » et qu'ils ne mentionnaient jamais Kol ou Rebekah. Il voulait que la nouvelle Caroline voie l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé. Et comme elle n'avait jamais écrit son propre nom dans ces dix journaux, c'était parfait.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea Caroline en ouvrant celui de l'année 1706.

- « Ils appartenaient à un membre éloigné de notre famille et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être les lire. Ils parlent d'une incroyable histoire d'amour qui a duré toute une vie » expliqua Rebekah avec un sourire qui illumina son regard.

Elle fut soulagée que Caroline soit aussitôt intriguée par les vieux journaux.

- « Merci. »

- « De rien. Allez, il faut qu'on s'habille. Nos invités arrivent dans à peine deux heures. »

Caroline sourit en remettant les journaux dans la boîte. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle éprouvait une sensation de déjà-vu, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tenait ces journaux. Laissant la maquilleuse finir son travail, elle secoua la tête et écarta ces pensées de son esprit.

* * *

Caroline et Rebekah avaient enfilé de superbes robes courtes. Chacune était un peu moulante et décolletée mais c'était le but. Caroline voulait attirer l'attention de Klaus et Rebekah avait passé l'après-midi à lui parler d'un type qui s'appelait Damon et qui l'intéressait.

Elles descendirent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception qui était déjà remplie par la moitié du lycée. Quand elles franchirent la porte à double battant, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles. Caroline sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer en voyant les garçons populaires du lycée s'avancer vers elles.

Cependant, avant que quiconque ne puisse les atteindre, un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres apparut devant elles.

- « Rebekah, tu es absolument sublime ce soir » fit Damon avec un sourire malicieux.

- « Merci, Damon » répondit l'Originelle en se léchant les lèvres. « Voici Caroline. C'est une nouvelle amie, je l'ai rencontré dans la semaine. »

- « Ravi de te rencontrer. »

Damon ne l'observa qu'un instant avant de reporter son regard sur Rebekah.

Caroline devait admettre que Rebekah avait raison ; il était carrément sexy mais il n'était pas vraiment son genre. Il lui semblait un peu trop arrogant.

Caroline les abandonna à leur flirt et se dirigea vers le bar.

- « Hé, Caroline, tu danses ? » lui proposa un des gars de l'équipe de football.

Stupéfaite, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra cachée. C'était un des garçons les plus populaires du lycée. Pourquoi se donnait-il la peine de lui adresser la parole ?

- « Euh, bien sûr » sourit-elle en se laissant conduire sur la piste de danse.

Il la tira contre lui pour un slow, leurs corps se mouvant en rythme.

- « Tu es superbe, Caroline » lui fit-il. « Pour être honnête, c'est à peine si je t'ai reconnu. »

Caroline fit un pas en arrière et le fusilla du regard.

- « T'es sérieux là ? J'ai mis une robe courte et c'est bon, tu m'as remarquée ? Laisse tomber ! »

Caroline quitta la fête d'un pas furieux et se retrouva dans l'arrière-cour. Pourquoi avait-elle tant de mal à trouver un homme qui l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était vraiment ? Elle était fatiguée de n'attirer que des types qui essayaient de profiter d'elle.

- « Caroline, tu vas bien ? J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé mais s'il te plaît, ne laisse pas cet idiot gâcher ta soirée » fit Rebekah en se dirigeant vers elle.

- « Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Retourne à l'intérieur et profite de la fête. Je sais que tu étais impatiente de voir Damon. Il a l'air d'être sympa alors vas-y, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. »

Caroline arbora un sourire forcé et Rebekah hocha la tête avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Quelques instants plus tard, Caroline prit une profonde inspiration et retourna dans la maison. Elle traversa rapidement la salle de réception et monta dans la somptueuse chambre de Rebekah. Elle trouva la boîte qui contenait les journaux dans un coin de la pièce. Elle s'en empara et retourna dans le jardin.

Elle s'assit sur un banc près d'un petit étang et retira ses talons aiguilles. Lorsqu'elle fut confortablement installée, elle ouvrit le premier journal.

_1706 _

_Nik m'a réveillé pour notre première journée sur une magnifique île isolée. Notre chambre était remplie des fleurs exotiques les plus exquises. Leur parfum était à couper le souffle. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'enfermer dans un flacon et comme cela, j'aurais pu le sentir chaque fois que j'en aurais eu envie. Heureusement, Nik m'a fait la promesse que j'aurais plein d'autres occasions de me réveiller avec leur odeur._

_Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel mélange d'amour, de tendresse et de passion dans ma vie. Notre maison sur l'île a une vue superbe et Nik m'avait assuré que nous y reviendrions souvent. J'ai été déçue de savoir que nous n'étions là que pour quelques mois. Une partie de moi aurait voulu ne jamais partir mais il avait promis de me faire découvrir le monde. Ce n'était que l'un des nombreux endroits où il prévoyait de m'emmener._

_Nik et moi avons passé la semaine à faire l'amour. Nous ne voulions plus quitter notre chambre mais nous avons fini par nous mettre à explorer l'île. Il y avait plein de fruits tropicaux et nous avons passé des jours entiers à nous balader, nous arrêtant seulement lorsque je ne supportais plus de ne pas être dans ses bras. Nous avons aussi fait des « expérimentations » intéressantes ; l'une d'elles dans un énorme trou de boue. Je peux vous dire que Nik était très sexy là-dedans._

_Ensuite, nous avons rejoint la plage pour nous rincer dans l'océan avant de retourner dans notre maison. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être si chanceuse. Comment un homme aussi merveilleux pouvait-il aimer une fille ordinaire comme moi ?_

Caroline était perdue dans sa lecture lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher discrètement.

- « Désolé d'interrompre ta lecture, _sweetheart_ » sourit Klaus en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Il avait entendu la remarque de l'autre imbécile sur la piste de danse et l'avait vu sortir dans le jardin. Il avait été surpris lorsqu'elle était retournée à l'intérieur pour ensuite revenir ici avec les journaux. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer en la regardant s'installer sur le banc pour les lire avec tant d'intérêt.

- « Oh, tu ne me déranges pas du tout. J'étais juste en train de lire les journaux que ta sœur m'a offert. D'après ce qu'elle dit, ils appartenaient à un de vos parents éloignés » répondit Caroline, un peu inquiète. « J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas qu'elle me les ait donnés. Je veux dire, je vous les rendrais dès que j'aurais fini. »

Klaus saisit sa main tremblante.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, _sweetheart_, je suis heureux que tu les aies. Ils ont été écrits par une femme merveilleuse, forte et passionnée. Ils étaient pour un homme qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Leur amour était unique. »

Il inclina la tête pour mieux interpréter l'expression de son visage.

- « Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai lu, c'était une fille plutôt chanceuse » fit Caroline à voix basse. « J'ai dû mal à imaginer qu'un tel amour puisse exister. »

Klaus baissa les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées et sourit.

- « Tu es très jeune, je suis certain qu'une belle histoire t'attend. »

- « Je l'espère » murmura-t-elle.

- « Caroline ? » appela Elena en franchissant la porte qui conduisait au jardin.

- « Oui, je suis là » répondit la jeune fille en se levant et en remettant le journal dans la boîte.

- « Tu vas bien ? » interrogea Elena, son regard allant de Klaus à Caroline.

- « Ouais, on ne faisait que parler » lança Caroline avant de se tourner vers Klaus. « Je retourne à la fête. »

Klaus hocha la tête et lui prit la boîte des mains.

- « Je vais la faire envoyer chez toi. »

- « Merci » sourit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle examina ses traits parfaits. Pourquoi était-elle autant attirée par cet homme ?

* * *

Caroline et Elena retournèrent dans la salle de réception et trouvèrent aussitôt Bonnie.

- « Où étais-tu, Caroline ? » interrogea Bonnie. « Tu vas bien ? »

- « Ouais. Allez, autant profiter de la fête. »

- « Vous croyez que ça va déranger Rebekah que j'ai invité un mec ? » demanda Elena.

- « Un mec ? » s'exclama Caroline. « Et qui est cette mystérieuse personne dont tu ne nous as encore jamais parlé ? »

- « Je l'ai rencontré la semaine dernière et nous avons passé pas mal de temps à discuter » fit Elena en essayant de ne pas en révéler trop.

- « Et il est mignon ? » ricana Caroline.

- « Non, il est canon et adorable. Nous sommes juste amis et je lui ai parlé de la fête. Il a dit qu'il essaierait de passer. »

- « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » interrogea Bonnie, surprise que son amie ait passée la semaine avec un garçon sans leur en parler.

- « Stefan. »

- « Salut tout le monde. Tu danses, chérie ? » lança Kol en se plaçant devant Elena, sans se soucier du fait qu'il venait d'interrompre leur conversation.

- « Tu veux danser ? Avec moi ? » rétorqua Elena avec méfiance. « Pourquoi ? »

- « Et pourquoi pas ? » fit-il avec un sourire narquois. « J'adore les défis. »

- « Donc tu penses que je suis un défi ? »

- « Ça te dit de m'accompagner dans ma chambre et de me prouver le contraire ? » murmura-t-il d'un air séducteur.

- « Beurk, non ! »

- « Eh ben voilà, ça fait de toi un défi » s'esclaffa Kol.

Elena leva les yeux au ciel avant d'apercevoir Stefan.

- « Elena, tu es absolument ravissante ce soir » la complimenta le jeune vampire en s'approchant.

- « Merci. Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aies pu venir » répondit la jeune fille.

- « Tu veux danser ? »

- « Bien sûr » sourit Elena.

Kol les regarda s'éloigner. Il aurait dû se moquer qu'elle danse avec ce type. Il savait que Stefan ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin pour être heureuse ; aventure et passion. Agacé, Kol secoua la tête et partit à la recherche de Vicki. Elle était toujours un amusant jouet.

- « Tu avais déjà vu une fête comme ça ? » interrogea Bonnie. « C'est carrément incroyable ! »

- « Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas grand-chose pour Rebekah » sourit Caroline.

Dissimulé à l'extérieur de la salle, Klaus la dévorait des yeux. Il rêvait de l'inviter à danser mais il avait trop peur qu'une fois qu'elle serait dans ses bras sur la piste de danse, il ne puisse jamais la libérer de son étreinte.

* * *

Tard dans la soirée, Caroline arriva chez elle et trouva la boîte contenant les journaux sur son lit, comme Klaus le lui avait promis. Sans perdre de temps, elle se précipita dans sa douche avant d'enfiler un pyjama confortable. Elle grimpa dans son lit et continua de lire le premier journal.

Elle devait s'être endormie en lisant car lorsqu'à 9h00 du matin, son réveil se mit à sonner, elle avait une marque rectangulaire sur sa joue.

Elle se leva et posa le journal sur sa table de nuit. Ses rêves avaient illustré ce qu'elle avait lu. Elle se demandait à quoi ce Nik ressemblait et comment s'appelait la femme qui avait écrit ces journaux. Elle se promit de demander à Rebekah.

Elle passa la matinée dans son lit à finir de lire le premier journal avant de fourrer le second dans son sac et de se rendre au Mystic Grill. Elle était perdue dans sa lecture lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Klaus était assis près d'elle au bar.

- « Oh, salut » fit Caroline en refermant le journal, gênée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. « Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? »

- « Pas longtemps, _sweetheart_ » répondit-il. « Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Tu avais l'air complètement passionnée par ce que tu lisais. »

- « Ouais. Je trouve vraiment fascinant qu'un couple ait pu faire autant de choses extraordinaires. Surtout au dix-huitième siècle » sourit la jeune fille.

- « Ils ont eu une vie plutôt mouvementée. »

- « Et qui étaient-ils ? Enfin, je sais que ce sont tes ancêtres mais est-ce que tu sais autre chose sur eux ? » interrogea-t-elle en mordant dans son hamburger froid.

Comme sa mère travaillait presque tous les soirs, elle n'était jamais à la maison pour faire le dîner. Caroline avait pris l'habitude de manger au Mystic Grill.

- « Désolé, je n'en sais pas beaucoup à leur sujet » mentit-il en évitant son regard interrogateur. « Tu as une histoire favorite dans tous ces écrits ? »

- « En fait, ce n'est pas tellement les histoires qui me passionnent, c'est plutôt l'amour qu'elle portait à cet homme. J'aimerais savoir comment elle s'appelait. »

Klaus aurait tellement voulu le lui dire mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à entendre la vérité.

- « Je suis désolé, _sweetheart_, mais je n'en ai aucune idée. »

- « Dommage, j'espérais que tu pourrais avoir un dessin d'eux ou quelque chose comme ça. »

- « Eh bien, peut-être qu'en cherchant… Je vais voir » lui dit-il gentiment.

- « Merci. Tu connais Stefan Salvatore ? On dirait qu'il est arrivé en ville en même temps que ta famille. »

- « Je l'ai rencontré ici il y a une semaine. Mais non, je ne le connais pas vraiment. Je crois que ma sœur sort avec son frère aîné » répondit-il, exaspéré par le petit jeu de Rebekah et Damon.

- « Damon est son frère ? Comme mon amie Elena a l'air de vraiment l'apprécier, j'étais curieuse » sourit-elle.

Klaus n'était pas vraiment enchanté par l'idée que son sosie fréquentait un vampire. Il devait à tout prix éviter que sa fin soit la même que celle de Katherine.

Pendant une bonne heure, Caroline et Klaus discutèrent de tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun. Il semblait aimer les mêmes choses qu'elle ; elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle connexion avec quiconque. C'était comme s'il savait exactement qui elle était. Il la comprenait.

- « Bon, il faut que je rentre avant que ma mère ne revienne du travail. Tu sais, parce que demain y a lycée et bla bla bla. »

- « Je peux te raccompagner, _sweetheart_ ? »

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rougir ; sa gentillesse la faisait frissonner.

- « Merci. »

La marche jusque chez elle fut détendue et intense à la fois. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant en sécurité et pourtant, une partie d'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il disparaisse comme tous les autres gars dans sa vie.

- « Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée » sourit-elle lorsqu'ils atteignirent sa porte d'entrée.

- « De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir, _sweetheart_ » répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. « Caroline, ça te tenterait de sortir avec moi un de ces jours ? »

Elle était ravie mais son visage s'assombrit rapidement. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait.

- « Qui y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, surpris par son air soudainement désespéré.

- « C'est juste que, je ne sais pas pourquoi, les mecs qui à m'invitent à sortir finissent toujours par disparaître » expliqua-t-elle maladroitement tout en évitant son regard.

Klaus réprima un petit rire. Si tous les garçons lui posaient un lapin, c'était sa faute. Il ne pouvait supporter de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- « Tu as ma parole, mon cœur, que je ne vais pas disparaître. »

- « D'accord » murmura-t-elle.

- « Fantastique. Tu es libre vendredi ? »

- « Oui, passe me prendre à dix-neuf heures » fit Caroline en entrant chez elle.

- « Bonne nuit, _sweetheart_. »

- « Bonne nuit, Klaus. »

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je sais qu'il était plus court que d'habitude mais le chapitre est coupé en deux. Ne m'en voulez pas, c'est juste que corriger un chapitre c'est très long et du coup, ça me permet de plus profiter de mes vacances. Et comme ça, la fic durera un peu plus longtemps pour vous =)**

**Ce que je préfère dans ce chapitre, c'est le fait que Caroline récupére ses journaux et lise son histoire d'amour sans le savoir. Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et des moments Klaroline ? Je vous annonce au passage que les prochains chapitres seront consacrés à leur redécouverte =) Et question un peu délicate (je sais que pour la plupart, vous préférez le Kennett), que pensez-vous du passage Kol/Elena ? Et du Stefan/Elena du coup ?**

**Encore un grand merci à vous ! Vous êtes des lecteurs vraiment super !**

**Passez une bonne semaine ! **

**A bientôt =)  
**


	38. Chapitre 38

**N/A : Bonjour à tous !**

**Que dire mis à part un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour votre soutien ? Chapitre après chapitre, je suis toujours étonnée par tout le soutien et la gentillesse que je reçois =)**

**Merci à TheOriginalsWithKlaus, Klaroline66, Plume de Colibri, KlarolineLoove, MARiiN3, GilmoreGossip, Sophia (thank you so much!), LadyEliza (contente que tu ne sois pas contre un Kolena =), Analissa (il est méchant Klaus, hein ? XD), sabrina-visiteur (ne t'en fais pas, Stefan va être heureux aussi =), Guest (chacun son avis, j'ai envie de dire), Zo (je suis contente que les derniers chapitres t'aient plu), Iman (j'adore le Rebekah/Damon aussi), lilou82 (non l'alliance va encore devoir attendre. Oh et oui, tes idées de couple ne sont pas mauvaises =), Klaroline 38 (merci à toi miss !), Bilie (Cette Elena n'est pas exactement celle de la série, mais je respecte ton opinion. Merci pour ta review =), laura (ne t'en fais pas, elle va finir par la récupérer sa bague !), viik (tu es adorable !), elo69 (oui Klaus se montre très prévenant), MM (oh merci beaucoup pour la faute, je l'ai corrigée. Merci, merci, merci ! Bisous =), Cline (comme toujours, ta review est vraiment adorable =), Sabivamp, Guest (merci beaucoup, Lucinda !), Alysson (I'm glad you're enjoying this fic =), AnonymeY (oui je connais et t'as raison, c'est vrai, ça y ressemble =), Jolieyxbl, So-darkCorleone, Cha'Klaroline, Tchoupi95, Mana74 (le drame va venir, ne t'en fais pas, le terrain se prépare ;-), gab (oh, je suis contente que l'idée du Kolena ne te déplaise pas. Je suis sûre que ta fic est bien, ne doute pas trop de toi, soit critique mais ne te dénigre pas =), lilith-tw-vd-hp, malioka (hum, oui, le Stelena a bien été amoché dans la saison 4), Lea Michaelson, La petite souris, elisegr24, MissEdgington, KlarolineIsTheBest, Bianca (Klaus is naughty, isn't ?), Sophia (oh thank you so much!), Guest (oh you're such a sweetie!), Katherine Pierce (thank you!), Diabolohell6158 (merci beaucoup !), Mango (contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu !), selenaKlaroline (eh ben tant mieux =), La Marquise de Merteuil, teresa (oui, l'histoire avance lentement ce qui permet de préparer le terrain pour les prochains événements), LyraParled'Or (j'espère réussir à te faire apprécier le Kolena, bien que Stefan soit toujours dans la course ;-), Lilas (merci beaucoup !), Carlitta51 (hum, tu ne devrais pas être aussi certaine pour Stefan ;-), Guest (la suite est là !), Sifaoui (merci beaucoup !) et Elina (contente que ça te plaise autant =).  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 38**_

Caroline passa le reste de la semaine à attendre avec impatience son rendez-vous avec Klaus. Elle avait déjà lu la moitié des journaux et s'était découverte une connexion avec l'homme des écrits. Elle rêvait de lui toutes les nuits. Chaque fois, le visage de Klaus remplaçait celui de Nik et le sien celui de la femme. Elle avait envie de croire que Klaus pouvait être son Nik.

Bonnie n'était pas venu en cours de toute la semaine et ce jour-là, le jeudi, elle réapparut enfin.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait toute cette semaine ? » interrogea Caroline devant le lycée.

- « J'ai été en ville avec ma grand-mère. Elle m'a présenté quelques sorcières. Elles m'apprennent à contrôler mes pouvoirs » chuchota Bonnie.

- « Tu as tellement de chance ! J'adorerai avoir des pouvoirs ! » se plaignit Caroline.

- « Ouais, eh bien, même avec des pouvoirs, je n'arrive pas à faire en sorte que ma mère me laisse tranquille. Elle déteste ce que grand-mère m'apprend. Elle dit que je suis trop jeune et qu'il faut d'abord que je vive une vie normale. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle comprenne que j'ai très envie de voir ce dont je suis capable. »

- « Laisse-lui du temps, tu es encore sa petite fille après tout » s'esclaffa Caroline.

- « C'est vrai » gloussa Bonnie.

De l'autre côté de la chaussée, Elena voulut se diriger vers ses amies et traversa la route sans faire attention aux voitures. Un camion déboula à toute allure et elle se figea, stupéfaite, attendant l'impact. Il ne vint jamais.

Elle leva les yeux et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Kol sur le trottoir. Il la dévisageait avec une expression étonnée.

- « Merci » murmura-t-elle d'une voix choquée.

Kol la reposa doucement et détourna le regard.

- « Fais attention la prochaine fois ! » cracha-t-il durement avant de s'éloigner.

Il avait été obligé de la sauver, elle était le précieux sosie de Klaus. Il jura à voix basse en sentant son cœur se serrer à l'idée que quelque chose puisse lui arriver.

_Je ne peux pas avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un, surtout pas pour cette fille_, se dit-il. Elle n'était rien de plus que le sosie et c'était mieux comme cela. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Caroline se réveilla très tôt. C'était à peine si elle avait réussi à fermer l'œil, étant trop excitée par son rendez-vous qui approchait. Un vrai rendez-vous, avec un homme qui ne lui ferait pas faux bond, elle en était certaine. Rebekah et elle avaient prévu de se rejoindre devant le lycée pour sécher les cours. Caroline devait s'acheter une nouvelle tenue et voulait se faire manucurer. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin ; une journée à se faire dorloter pour être parfaite à son rendez-vous.

- « Tu es prête ? » demanda Rebekah en se garant près de la voiture de Caroline.

- « Ouais. Allez viens, partons avant que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive » sourit la jeune fille.

Elle laissa sa voiture dans le parking du lycée et grimpa dans celle de Rebekah.

- « Tu sais, mon frère se fiche complètement que tu aies de nouveaux vêtements. »

- « Je sais mais je veux être jolie. Et pas seulement pour lui, pour moi aussi. Je suis toujours nerveuse quand il est dans les parages et si je me sens bien physiquement, je sais que je vais me sentir bien mentalement aussi » expliqua Caroline.

Rebekah hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

- « Klaus t'a parlé de moi ? Non, laisse tomber » se reprit Caroline qui regretta immédiatement ses propos. « Ça fait question de gamine de dix ans. »

Rebekah ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer avant de répondre :

- « Tu le connais depuis quoi, une semaine, et tu es déjà accro à ce point ? »

- « Je sais que ça peut paraître fou, mais j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Comme s'il était le gars que j'attendais » fit doucement Caroline en espérant que Rebekah ne lui rirait pas au nez. « Oh non, ne répète ça à personne. Y a un truc qui ne va pas chez moi. »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien. Je comprends, je ressens la même chose pour Damon. Parfois, quand c'est l'homme de ta vie, tu le sens, c'est tout. »

- « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

- « Bien sûr. »

- « Klaus est plus vieux que moi et euh… je suis sûre qu'il a fréquenté plein de femmes » commença la jeune fille avec timidité.

- « Caroline, écoute-moi » l'interrompit Rebekah. « Mon frère se fiche du fait que tu sois vierge. »

- « Oh, mais comment tu le sais ? » s'écria Caroline.

Était-ce si évident ? Et si le Rebekah le savait, cela voulait-il dire que Klaus aussi ? Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se glisser dans un trou de souris et y rester jusqu'à ce que sa honte disparaisse.

- « Désolée, j'en ai entendu parler. Tu ne devrais pas complexer à cause de ça, ta première fois avec l'homme que tu aimeras n'en sera que plus spéciale » répondit Rebekah avec sincérité.

Elle aurait aimé que Damon soit le premier homme à la toucher mais étant donné sa condition de vampire et son âge, les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment.

- « Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je commence à m'attacher à un mec, il disparaît. J'ai peur que ce soit pareil avec Klaus. »

Rebekah réprima un petit rire et répondit :

- « Je t'assure qu'il ne va pas disparaître. »

Une partie d'elle avait envie de frapper son frère pour avoir rendu Caroline si peu sûre d'elle. Il aurait au moins pu la laisser peloter quelques garçons.

Elles passèrent la matinée à faire du shopping, à la recherche de la tenue parfaite, avant d'atterrir au spa. C'était exactement ce dont Caroline avait besoin pour se préparer à ce qu'elle espérait être le meilleur des rendez-vous.

* * *

Assis à une table du Mystic Grill, Kol regardait Elena et Stefan rire au bar. Il n'avait pas confiance en Stefan mais pire encore, il détestait voir Elena aussi heureuse avec lui.

Une fille de son cours d'histoire se dirigea vers lui en souriant.

- « Salut, Kol. C'est bien ça ? »

- « Oui, ma jolie » sourit Kol. « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

- « Je voulais juste te saluer. Je m'appelle Ashley. »

- « Je vois, Ashley. Ça te dirait d'aller à l'arrière et de passer un bon moment avec moi ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton que la plupart des filles trouveraient inquiétant.

Son sourire s'élargissant, l'adolescente se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête.

Il laissa échapper un rire sans humour. Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'être hypnotisée. Il détestait vraiment la façon dont la plupart des filles de cette époque se conduisaient. Beaucoup étaient faciles, ce qui rendait le jeu bien moins amusant. La chasse et le frisson de la conquête lui manquaient. Il jeta un regard à Elena et se demanda pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à se l'ôter de la tête.

- « Alors, on y va ? » s'impatienta Ashley.

Kol secoua la tête, agacé qu'elle soit encore là, mais il la conduisit quand même à l'arrière du Mystic Grill.

Sans perdre de temps, la fille se jeta sur ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux courts avant de descendre sur son torse puis sur sa taille.

En un éclair, il lui bloqua les mains et la plaqua contre le mur avant de la mordre avidement dans le cou. Il la vida entièrement de son sang et déposa son corps dans une benne à ordures. Il essuya le sang sur sa bouche et commença à s'éloigner.

- « Pas très élégant, tu ne trouves pas ? » fit une voix derrière lui.

- « Ça te pose un problème, Stefan ? » rétorqua Kol en se tournant.

- « C'est une petite ville. Tu ne peux pas t'amuser à tuer comme ça. »

- « J'imagine que tu es le moins fun des deux Salvatore » railla Kol.

- « Ta famille et toi feriez mieux de faire attention. Je sais ce que vous avez prévu de faire et je vous en empêcherai ! »

- « Oh et qui va nous arrêter ? Toi ? »

Stefan le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils avant de disparaître. Kol se mit à rire.

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

* * *

Assise dans son salon, Caroline venait d'enfiler sa nouvelle robe jaune après s'être bouclée les cheveux. Elle essayait de se détendre mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle nervosité avant un rendez-vous. Elle bondit sur ses pieds lorsqu'à 19h00 tapante, la sonnette retentit.

- « Et il est ponctuel en plus » le taquina-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Comme toujours, Klaus était superbe. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle sentit son souffle se couper.

- « Bonsoir, mon cœur » sourit-il. « Je suis toujours ponctuel quand j'ai rendez-vous avec une belle femme. On y va ? »

Il saisit sa main.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? » interrogea-t-elle en le suivant jusqu'à sa voiture de sport.

- « C'est une surprise, _sweetheart_. »

Ils roulèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes et passèrent le trajet à discuter des journaux qu'elle était toujours en train de lire. Il adorait l'écouter raconter les histoires. Le son de sa voix lui avait manqué et l'entendre parler de leur amour était une incroyable sensation.

- « Nous y sommes » fit-il en se garant dans un grand champ.

Elle regarda autour d'elle avec méfiance.

- « Euh, d'accord. »

- « Tu me fais confiance ? » interrogea-t-il, le regard plein d'espoir.

- « Oui » sourit-elle.

- « Alors viens, _sweetheart_. »

Elle le suivit jusqu'au milieu du champ et vit une grande nappe rouge étendue près d'un panier. Des bougies étaient allumées et une bouteille de vin était posée dans un seau à glace.

- « Ouah. Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour préparer tout ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la nappe.

- « J'ai eu de l'aide » répondit-il en l'imitant.

- « Kol ? » interrogea-t-elle en examinant les alentours.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes seuls maintenant. »

Il ouvrit le panier et en sortit deux tupperwares contenant des pâtes à la carbonara et des légumes.

- « C'est toi qui as cuisiné ça ? » interrogea-t-elle en commençant à manger.

- « Oui » répondit-il simplement.

Dans le passé, cela avait été son plat favori.

- « C'est super bon ! C'est mon plat préféré ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il s'esclaffa doucement tout en se penchant vers elle. Elle avala timidement sa fourchette de pâtes tandis qu'il tendait une main vers ses lèvres. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il plaça un doigt sur le coin de sa bouche pour y essuyer une petite goutte de sauce.

Elle avait l'impression que le monde avait cessé de tourner. Elle resta silencieuse, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant.

La jeune fille déglutit bruyamment, son regard plongé dans le sien.

Il l'observa avec attention, appréciant la façon dont son corps réagissait à sa proximité. Elle était toujours sa Caroline.

- « Tu veux du vin, mon cœur ? » proposa-t-il.

- « Hein ? » laissa-t-elle échapper. « Oh euh, oui, merci. »

C'était son vin préféré lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et Klaus espérait qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Elle n'était pas exactement une grande consommatrice d'alcool dans cette vie et il avait hésité avant de l'apporter.

Il lui versa un petit verre de vin et le lui tendit. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle s'en empara.

Avec un sourire, elle but une petite gorgée en se demandant si elle allait apprécier le goût.

- « Oh, c'est vraiment bon » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Il leva son verre avec un sourire en coin et but avec elle. Tout se déroulait comme prévu et il n'aurait pu être plus heureux. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à discuter et à rire. Ils parlèrent de ses rêves et de ses espoirs, et il se fit une note mentale de s'assurer qu'ils deviennent réalité.

Tous étaient plutôt simples, sauf un. Elle voulait des enfants. Dans le passé, Caroline lui avait dit qu'elle avait toujours pensé en avoir plusieurs mais qu'elle avait renoncé à cette idée après sa transformation. Une petite partie de lui voulait qu'elle reste humaine et qu'elle puisse profiter de la vie en tant que telle. Toutefois, il était bien trop égoïste pour cela et il s'en voulait. Il avait besoin d'elle et il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui aussi. Elle le lui avait souvent rappelé quand ils étaient ensemble. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais qu'il la laisse vivre sa vie sans lui.

Lorsque les étoiles commencèrent à apparaître dans le ciel de nuit, Caroline s'allongea sur la nappe. Elle posa un coude sur le sol et releva sa tête en s'appuyant sur son poing. Il se laissa glisser près d'elle et contempla le vaste ciel. Il avait envie d'elle. Il voulait lui montrer ce qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble et passer l'alliance à son doigt. Lui faire l'amour avec une intensité dont elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver pour ensuite s'enfuir avec elle, sans regarder en arrière, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Il devait se contrôler, peu importe combien cela devenait difficile.

- « J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée » fit-elle doucement.

- « Tout comme moi, mon cœur. »

Sans réfléchir, elle se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres pleines. Elle s'écartait lentement, un peu déroutée par sa propre audace, lorsqu'il la saisit par les bras et la tira contre lui.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et il l'embrassa avidement. Il fit glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et soupira lorsqu'elle l'invita à approfondir le baiser. Sa langue trouva la sienne tandis qu'elle fondait comme neige au soleil contre son torse, ses cuisses serrées autour de ses hanches.

Elle n'avait encore jamais rien vécu de tel. Elle sentait une chaleur inhabituelle se former dans son bas-ventre ; son corps avait envie de lui. Désir partagé puisqu'elle sentait l'excitation de Klaus contre sa cuisse. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle ressentirait en lui faisant l'amour.

Soudain, il se dégagea avec un petit grognement qui la fit se raidir.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lut l'inquiétude et la peur dans son regard. Elle s'interrogeait ; avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? C'était la première fois qu'elle expérimentait une telle proximité. Détournant le regard, elle voulut descendre de ses genoux.

Il poussa un soupir douloureux et la saisit fermement, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

- « Je suis désolé, mon cœur. Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne » expliqua-t-il avec sincérité en espérant faire disparaître l'expression de rejet sur son visage.

- « Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris » répondit-elle, la voix brisée.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à les retenir.

- « Il est tard, tu devrais me ramener. »

Elle tenta de se lever mais Klaus resserra sa prise sur elle. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la força à croiser son regard.

- « Caroline, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai très envie de toi. Je veux seulement m'assurer que tu es prête avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin. »

Toujours incertaine, la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire forcé avant de soupirer.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. Tu pourrais avoir n'importe quelle fille. Je ne suis qu'une cheerleader qui n'a jamais eu de petit copain et encore moins de… »

Elle déglutit bruyamment avant de trouver le courage d'ajouter :

- « Enfin, tu vois quoi. »

- « Caroline » l'interrompit-il. « Tu es parfaite et tu es la fille que je veux. Je vais te le prouver et quand le moment viendra, je vais te montrer combien je tiens à toi. Je sais que nous venons tout juste de nous rencontrer mais je refuse de risquer de te perdre en brusquant les choses à notre premier rendez-vous. Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça, mon cœur. »

Caroline se mordit la lèvre, dissimulant l'euphorie qu'elle ressentait. Il se redressa et s'empara de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, _sweetheart_, je vais te montrer comment on se doit de traiter une femme._ »_

* * *

**Bon encore un chapitre un peu court, mais j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu. Et je vous promets que le prochain sera un peu plus long. Pour ceux qui s'impatienteraient et voudraient plus d'action, ça vient, ça vient. Il y a déjà un petit signe annonciateur dans ce chapitre ;-)**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé du passage Elena/Kol ? Bon c'est vrai, le coup de l'accident, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus original XD Du passage Rebekah/Caroline ? Ça fait du bien de retrouver leur complicité, non ? De l'apparition de Stefan ? Et... du rendez-vous Klaroline ? Pour ceux qui aiment voir Klaus aussi doux et tendre, il y aura encore quelques passages dans le même style.**

**Un grand merci à tous les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai tenu bon jusqu'au chapitre 38 ! C'est grâce à vous =)**

**Passez une bonne semaine !**

**A bientôt =)**


	39. Chapitre 39

**N/A : Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et pour ceux qui sont en vacances, j'espère que vous en profitez bien =)**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews au chapitre précédent ! Elles ont été extrêmement nombreuses et ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Vous êtes des lecteurs adorables ! Et je suis ravie que le nouveau tournant de l'histoire vous plaise. Je craignais un peu que ce retour dans le présent ne vous plaise pas.**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, Klaroline66, GilmoreGossip, Ca'ssou1993, Lily et Maya, Plume de Colibri, elisegr24, Mel023, Klaus'Sweetheart, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, MARiiN3, Guest (merci beaucoup !), Gab (de rien ! Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu), Kyt (pas de souci. Ce n'est pas impossible ;-), Sila (je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise toujours malgré sa longueur, c'est un grand compliment !), MM (tu sais, tu fais de bonnes suppositions dans tes reviews. Je ne vais pas t'en dire plus mais il se pourrait bien que tu aies visé juste quelque part ;-), Iman (non, ne t'en fais pas, Klaus n'est pas Stefan), sabrina-visiteur (merci beaucoup !), Analissa (en effet, Stefan risque de poser des problèmes), lilou82 (pour Kol, ses sentiments pour Elena le font flipper donc il réagit mal), Mana74 (contente que cette fic te plaise autant !), elo69 (aïe, tu as raison de te méfier de Stefan !), Miss Edgington, KlarolineLoove, lilith-tw-vd-hp, LadyMarisaCoulter, Diabolohell6158, AnonymeY (et ouais, c'est Klaus quoi !), Guest (oh merci beaucoup !), mmccg (contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu !), Chair-Forever (en effet, Klaus veut gagner la confiance de Caroline avant de lui rendre ses souvenirs), Captain-Swan (oh merci beaucoup !), Guest (contente que ça te plaise !), Klaroline38 (non pas de bébé en vue ! Perso, j'y crois déjà moyennement dans la série donc euh…), malioka (oh une fan du Kolena, génial !), laura (ravie que l'idée d'un Kolena te plaise !), Guest (merci beaucoup ! ), KlarolineIsTheBest, Sabivamp, QueenBlair, ClassyBlackSwan, Valentine (j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !), Lily (oh tu es adorabke !), Jolieyxbl, So-darkCorleone, Bianca (thank you!), Sophia (thank you so much!), Elina (merci beaucoup !), Sifaoui (tu es adorable !), teresa ( merci beaucoup !), Alysson (you're such a sweetie!), Slackware (Klaus est adorable avec Caroline, pas vrai ? ;-), absoluty-crazy (merci beaucoup !), Pat (contente d'avoir réussi à te faire aimer Elena =), JolieFleur (je poste tous les dimanches =), SoannaLittle7 (merci beaucoup, p'tite miss =), WeNeedKlaroline (oui on reverra Klaus en mode bad boy, ne t'en fais pas !), Morgane Holmes (oh merci beaucoup !), Guest (non, merci à toi !), Guest (oh tu es adorable !), Candice-Sassy-Sweet, Scarlett O'Hara Kisses, DeliciousSexyKlaus, Cha'Klaroline, xxSookieNorthmanxx, Audrey-Hepburn-Love, XxMissCarolineForbesxX, LollipopRock, LittleFananas, DolceCupcake, Klausforever81, La petite souris, SoChic356 (oh merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review !), Galswinthe (c'est vrai que Caroline est un peu naïve mais elle va prendre de l'assurance), flopy69 (pour les scènes érotiques, j'essaie toujours d'utiliser un vocabulaire poétique et j'évite absolument de tomber dans le vulgaire), EternalKlaroline (oh merci beaucoup !), Smizekk (non, merci à toi !) et Leila (tu es vraiment adorable =).**

**Bonne lecture ! (attention ce chapitre contient un petit lemon)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 39**_

Assise sur son canapé beige, Caroline finissait de lire le dernier journal. Elle s'était convaincue qu'un amour aussi puissant pouvait vraiment exister et désirait vivre la même chose. Elle alla dans sa chambre pour ranger le journal avec les autres. Pour une raison inconnue, elle s'y était attachée et s'était rendue compte qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il y en ait d'autres à lire. Le dernier journal disait que Nik et sa femme allaient retourner dans une demeure qu'ils possédaient à Londres pour retrouver leurs proches. Caroline se demandait comment était leur famille puisque la femme ne les avait jamais mentionné. Les lèvres boudeuses, elle referma la boîte, heureuse d'avoir pu en apprendre autant sur cet amour incroyable.

Elle redescendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le salon tout en pensant à son rendez-vous de la veille avec Klaus. La connexion qu'ils avaient ressenti à leur tout premier rendez-vous était si intense et si électrique qu'elle avait rêvé de lui, et encore aujourd'hui, son esprit était consumé par son image.

Son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche et la tira de ses pensées.

Elle y jeta un regard et vit que le texto était de Klaus. _«_ _J'ai envie de te voir. Je peux venir te chercher dans une heure ? »_

Caroline poussa un petit cri et répondit rapidement : _« Bien sûr ! »_

Elle courut dans sa chambre pour se glisser dans un jean slim noir et un débardeur corail. Elle releva ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval parfaite et prit le temps de s'appliquer une touche de blush, du mascara et bien sûr, son gloss rose favori. Elle venait d'enfiler une paire de talons et sa veste en jean lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle dévala les escaliers, un sourire illuminant son visage, et ouvrit la porte.

- « Bonjour, mon cœur » sourit Klaus en lui tendant un grand bouquet de roses rouges.

Elle ne put retenir un petit cri de joie.

- « Ouah, elles sont magnifiques » s'exclama-t-elle en inhalant leur doux parfum. « Attends, je vais les mettre dans un peu d'eau. »

Elle emmena les fleurs dans la cuisine sans cesser de les contempler. C'était la première fois qu'un homme lui offrait des fleurs et elle était ravie que cet homme soit Klaus. Elle espérait expérimenter tout un tas de premières fois avec lui.

- « Alors qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? » interrogea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa voiture de sport avec lui.

- « Simplement qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble. On pourrait aller manger quelque part puis faire un tour en ville » sourit-il, amusé de voir à quel point elle était excitée par l'idée de passer l'après-midi avec lui.

Il était ravi qu'elle soit autant attirée par lui même sans ses souvenirs.

Ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant italien plutôt onéreux à l'autre bout de Mystic Falls. Ils y restèrent deux bonnes heures à discuter et à rire. Il voulait tout savoir sur elle et elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui s'intéressait vraiment à elle.

Après le repas, ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se promener dans la ville. Elle lui montra tous les monuments et les plus beaux endroits à visiter. Bien sûr, il les connaissait déjà mais il adorait entendre sa voix angélique. Il se découvrait perdu dans le plus total des bonheurs par le simple fait de se balader avec elle dans cette petite ville insignifiante. Il se sentait toujours entier quand elle était à ses côtés.

Ils arrivèrent chez elle vers l'heure du dîner et elle l'invita à manger avec elle. Comme toujours, sa mère était au travail et Caroline était ravie de pouvoir dîner avec quelqu'un. Elle aurait aimé être une meilleure cuisinière mais elle n'était pas encore prête à le quitter.

- « Désolée si ça a un goût horrible » fit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

Klaus s'esclaffa ; elle ne changerait jamais. A cet instant, elle lui rappelait la Caroline du passé. Celle-ci aussi était une horrible cuisinière mais il se débrouillait toujours pour avaler ce qu'elle lui préparait. Il ne s'était jamais plaint et Caroline ne s'était rendue compte de rien jusqu'au dix-neuvième siècle, lorsqu'elle avait cuisiné pour Kol. Il avait immédiatement recraché l'aliment non-identité qu'il essayait d'avaler et avait crié qu'elle devait essayer de le tuer avec sa cuisine atroce. Klaus lui avait aussitôt brisé de cou avant de tenter de la convaincre que son frère ne faisait que plaisanter. Après cela, elle n'avait plus que rarement cuisiné et Klaus en était secrètement reconnaissant envers Kol.

- « C'est très bon, _sweetheart_ » répondit-il en avalant une fourchette de pâtes trop cuites.

- « Merci » sourit-elle en se mettant à manger. « Oh la la. Ne te sens pas obligé de me faire plaisir. »

Avec un petit rire, elle recracha ses pâtes. Elle tendit une main pour saisir son assiette et la vider dans la poubelle mais il l'attrapa au vol et la reposa sur la table.

- « Ça me convient parfaitement, mon cœur » mentit-il avec douceur.

- « Donne-moi cette assiette ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle. « Je vais commander des pizzas. »

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de lui enlever son assiette mais il ne la laissa pas faire. La prenant au dépourvu, il repoussa son plat de pâtes et la tira sur ses genoux.

Inconsciemment, elle se lécha les lèvres en sentant ses mains caresser son dos.

- « Il faut que je commande les pizzas » murmura-t-elle en frissonnant.

- « Oui, tu as raison. »

Son regard plongé dans le sien, elle se pencha pour faire glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres pleines. Le baiser fut d'abord doux et tendre mais lorsque sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux, la passion s'embrasa comme une flamme. Il la souleva par la taille et la posa sur la table. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour de ses hanches et elle l'embrassa avec une toute nouvelle intensité et une faim que lui seul pouvait combler.

Il la sentait frissonner contre lui, ses jambes tremblaient en se resserrant autour de sa taille.

Il déposa une traînée de baisers de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmura doucement :

- « On devrait commander ces pizzas mon cœur. »

Il déposa un petit baiser sur sa tempe et s'écarta. Le corps de la jeune fille se raidit aussitôt.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- « Ne sois pas si pressée, _sweetheart_. Nous avons le temps. »

Caroline se mordit la lèvre. Elle le saisit par le col pour l'embrasser avec ferveur avant de le repousser et de descendre de la table avec un sourire narquois. Remarquant l'expression stupéfaite sur son visage, elle quitta la cuisine pour récupérer son portable et commander les pizzas. Le souffle coupé par ce geste audacieux, Klaus passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Sous cette apparence de douce jeune fille se trouvait toujours sa Caroline. Il l'avait vu dans son regard et il était impatient de pouvoir lui faire l'amour.

Lorsque les pizzas arrivèrent, ils s'assirent confortablement sur le canapé pour manger, les jambes de Caroline étendues sur les siennes. Il se sentait comme chez lui et n'était pas encore prêt à s'en aller. Peu après minuit, elle s'endormit sur son épaule. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa dans son lit avant de la border.

Il s'assit dans un coin de la chambre et se mit à dessiner sa parfaite silhouette endormie. Vers deux heures du matin, sa mère rentra du travail et il quitta discrètement la maison après avoir laissé le dessin près de Caroline.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes, Caroline vit Klaus presque tous les jours. Il lui fit la surprise le lendemain de leur deuxième rendez-vous de l'emmener au lycée. Après cela, il vint la chercher presque tous les matins et la ramenait chez elle après les cours. Souvent, elle l'invitait à entrer et ils passaient la soirée à faire des trucs de couple comme jouer à des jeux vidéo ou regarder la télé. Il l'écoutait se plaindre de ses professeurs et des autres filles du lycée. A sa grande joie, il prenait toujours son parti et ne lui demandait jamais d'arrêter de râler. Leurs moments de tendresse se finissaient toujours de la même façon ; Klaus s'écartait et elle se mettait à bouder. Il s'allongeait dans son lit avec elle et la serrait contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il parvenait toujours à lutter contre le sommeil et veillait à s'en aller avant que sa mère ne rentre du travail.

Stefan et Elena aussi passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et Caroline remarqua que cela agaçait Kol. Toutefois, elle décida de ne pas s'en mêler et de les laisser se débrouiller. Rebekah et Damon étaient constamment ensemble et Caroline pouvait à peine supporter de les regarder parce qu'ils ne cessaient de se déshabiller du regard. Bonnie était presque tous les jours avec sa grand-mère et les quatre filles ne se voyaient plus qu'au lycée.

Tout un mois s'était écoulé. Caroline et Klaus se baladaient dans le jardin à l'arrière de sa demeure lorsqu'elle lui demanda :

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Kol et Elena ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, mon cœur ? »

- « On dirait qu'il a un faible pour elle » sourit la jeune fille.

Klaus avait du mal à y croire. Son frère ne s'attachait jamais à aucune femme et il était clair qu'il ne tomberait pas sous le charme du sosie. N'est-ce pas ? Klaus lui avait demandé de la surveiller et de la protéger, et il ne serait pas surpris que Kol ait couché avec elle, mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il en tombe amoureux.

- « A quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda Caroline en s'apercevant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

- « A rien, _sweetheart_ » fit-il en la tirant contre lui. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que mon frère ressent pour Elena Gilbert mais je sais ce que je ressens pour toi. »

- « Ah oui ? »

- « En effet. »

- « Alors tu devrais peut-être me le montrer » murmura-t-elle d'un air séducteur.

Elle lâcha sa main et courut jusqu'à l'étang proche.

Elle retira sa robe et la jeta par terre. Admiratif, il la regarda plonger dans l'eau vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements noirs.

Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour se déshabiller à son tour, ne gardant que son boxer noir. Il plongea dans l'étang et la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et sursauta quand il posa ses mains sur ses fesses. Il haussa les sourcils et lui sourit. La jeune fille se pencha et taquina le lobe de son oreille avec sa langue.

- « J'ai envie de toi » murmura-t-elle.

Il poussa un petit grognement et déposa une traînée de baisers de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Caroline frissonna au contact léger de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti une telle sensation. Il lui retira son soutien-gorge et le jeta dans l'eau avant de la soulever pour faire glisser sa langue sur ses mamelons sensibles. Elle eut un petit gémissement lorsqu'il retira une main de ses fesses pour la poser sur son sein, le pétrissant tandis que sa langue caressait l'autre.

- « Oh non, beurk ! » fit la voix de Rebekah.

Le couple aperçut Damon et Rebekah à l'autre bout de l'étang. Ils essayaient de s'éclipser aussi discrètement que possible.

- « Oh c'est pas vrai ! » s'écria Caroline en bondissant des bras de Klaus pour se cacher derrière lui.

Klaus lança un regard noir à l'autre couple. Rebekah savait qu'il serait furieux contre elle, mais Damon et elle étaient là les premiers et ils essayaient de s'en aller sans se faire remarquer. Damon, quant à lui, ne semblait pas tellement d'accord avec l'idée que c'était à eux de partir.

- « Désolée, on s'en allait » lança Rebekah en espérant que Klaus ne lui planterait pas une dague dans le cœur pour avoir interrompu ses ébats avec Caroline.

- « Et pourquoi ce serait à nous de partir ? » rétorqua Damon. « On était là les premiers ! »

Rebekah saisit Damon par le bas et le tira brutalement hors de l'eau tandis que Klaus poussait un grognement furieux.

- « D'accord, on s'en va ! »

Le corps nu de Damon apparut et il dut se résoudre à s'éloigner lentement de l'étang. Ils ne pouvaient utiliser leur vitesse de vampires devant Caroline. Heureusement, Rebekah portait un maillot.

Klaus se tourna vers Caroline dont le visage était devenu écarlate.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé, mon cœur » fit-il avec sincérité.

- « Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute » sourit-elle.

Toutefois, l'intimité du moment avait été interrompue. Elle venait de réaliser que la froideur de l'eau la faisait frissonner. Tout à l'heure, la chaleur de leurs corps entremêlés l'avait distraite de l'âpreté de la température.

- « Il vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre, _sweetheart_. »

En un éclair, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et la soulevait hors de l'eau. Surprise, la jeune fille s'esclaffa et se mit à lui donner de petits coups de pied. Il laissa son soutien-gorge flotter sur l'étang tandis qu'il la portait jusqu'à la berge. Il s'empara rapidement de leurs vêtements et la ramena chez lui.

Il alla droit dans sa chambre et lui montra la salle de bains pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller.

- « Il faut que j'y aille » lui annonça-t-elle une fois vêtue.

- « Oh s'il te plaît, reste encore un peu, _sweetheart_ » la pria-t-il en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue.

- « D'accord mais seulement si tu me montres quelques-uns de tes dessins. »

Il lui adressa un petit sourire et la conduisit à son bureau. Elle feuilleta une dizaine de carnets à dessin, tous remplis d'images d'elle, de paysages, de différents monuments à travers le monde. Il avait prudemment caché toute esquisse d'elle provenant du passé et tout ce qui risquait de soulever des questions.

- « Tu voyages beaucoup, non ? » lança-t-elle en feuilletant un bloc-notes contenant des dessins de villes célèbres.

- « Oui, je suis plutôt chanceux » sourit-il.

- « J'adorerai voyager » murmura-t-elle en contemplant une superbe esquisse de la Tour Eiffel.

Il eut un petit sourire ; il se rappelait avoir travaillé sur ce dessin. Caroline et lui avaient été présents lors de la construction de la Tour Eiffel. Il se souvenait de son émerveillement face à cette magnifique création.

- « Je t'emmènerai partout où tu voudras aller. »

Elle se contenta de sourire et reposa le bloc-notes sur le lit.

- « Je peux toujours espérer. »

Son portable se mit à vibrer, signe qu'elle venait de recevoir un texto, et elle décida d'y jeter un œil.

Le message était de Bonnie. _« Je suis avec Elena au Grill. Viens manger avec nous. »_

Caroline montra le texto à Klaus qui hocha la tête.

- « Va rejoindre tes amies. On se verra demain. »

- « D'accord. »

Se dirigeant vers lui, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture et attendit qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue.

Ensuite, il retourna à l'intérieur et se précipita dans la chambre de Rebekah.

- « D'accord, je sais que tu es furieux mais pour l'info, nous étions là avant vous » s'exclama sa sœur en bondissant de son lit et en s'éloignant de lui.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle, le regard furieux.

- « Je suis ta petite sœur, tu ne vas pas me faire de mal, pas vrai ? »

- « Bien sûr que non » répondit-il avec un sourire sinistre.

Et un éclair, ses mains s'étaient refermées sur le cou de Damon, qui se tenait près du lit.

- « La prochaine fois, partez avant qu'on vous voit » grogna-t-il en lui brisant la nuque.

Rebekah se précipita vers Damon tandis que Klaus quittait la chambre.

- « Non mais sérieux, tu ne te trouves pas un peu mélodramatique, frérot ? »

* * *

Caroline sourit et répondit au texto. _« J'arrive dans 20 minutes_. »

- « Salut, les filles » fit-elle quelques instants plus tard.

Elle se glissa sur la banquette à côté de Bonnie.

- « J'imagine que tu étais avec Klaus ? » lança la jeune sorcière. « Ça se passe toujours bien ? »

- « Il est incroyable ! C'est un parfait gentleman ! » s'exclama Caroline.

- « Un parfait gentleman ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il ne s'est encore rien passé ? » la questionna Bonnie.

- « Les choses deviennent de plus en plus sérieuses entre nous mais malheureusement, Rebekah et Damon nous ont interrompus. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer, c'était juste hallucinant. Je crois que je suis vraiment amoureuse ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Elena écoutait ses amies en silence.

- « Tout va bien, Elena ? » interrogea Caroline en remarquant l'expression anxieuse sur le visage de son amie.

- « Oui, c'est juste que je m'inquiète. Après tout, vous venez à peine de vous rencontrer. Ça fait quoi, tout juste quelques semaines, non ? » expliqua Elena. « Tu ne le connais pas vraiment. »

Caroline jeta un regard à Bonnie et eut un petit rire agacé.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? »

- « Je suis désolée, c'est juste que Stefan m'a dit que Klaus n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un digne de confiance. »

- « Tu es sérieuse là ? Klaus dit que c'est à peine s'il connaît Stefan. Et d'ailleurs, tu viens tout juste de le rencontrer aussi ! Qu'est-ce qui le rend si digne de confiance ? Sans parler du fait que Klaus est le frère de Kol et de Rebekah ! » rétorqua Caroline avec dureté.

Elle refusait de laisser quiconque gâcher la joie qu'elle ressentait, et en particulier Elena. Un homme s'intéressait enfin à elle et pas à son amie. _Elle doit être jalouse_, pensa la jeune fille en la fusillant du regard.

- « Je n'essaie pas de provoquer une dispute. Je suis désolée, c'est juste que Stefan n'arrête pas de me dire de garder mes distances avec Klaus et sa famille. Il ne veut pas m'expliquer pourquoi et pour être honnête, ça me fait un peu flipper » fit Elena en poussant un profond soupir.

- « Elena, je ne sais pas quel est le problème de Stefan mais si j'étais toi, c'est avec lui que je garderais mes distances s'il te fait flipper » intervint Bonnie.

- « J'ai confiance en Stefan. C'est un mec génial et je sais qu'il ne fait que veiller sur moi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose » lança Elena, maussade.

Caroline dévisagea son amie d'un air compatissant. Elle savait ce que c'était de tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui se révélait ne pas être celui que vous croyiez.

Les trois filles continuèrent de discuter et bientôt, l'humeur générale s'allégea et les rires reprirent tandis que Bonnie leur parlait des nouveaux sorts qu'elle expérimentait. Quelques heures plus tard, elles quittèrent le Mystic Grill en décidant de se réunir devant le lycée au moins une fois par semaine. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elles ne l'avaient pas fait.

* * *

Caroline passa toutes ses soirées avec Klaus et lorsque le samedi matin arriva enfin, elle fut réveillée par un petit coup à sa porte.

- « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu passerais » sourit-elle en essayant d'arranger sa chevelure ébouriffée.

- « Habille-toi, je veux t'emmener quelque part, _sweetheart_ » répondit-il en entrant.

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre tandis qu'il s'asseyait à la table du salon. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ces petites maisons toutes simples mais celle-ci était devenue spéciale à ses yeux. C'était sa maison et un endroit qu'il considérerait à jamais comme chez elle. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, elle redescendit vêtue d'un jean slim et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Elle enfila une paire de talons et le suivit à l'extérieur.

Elle sourit lorsqu'il lui tint la portière de sa voiture de sport.

- « Je ne pensais pas te voir aussi tôt ce matin. »

- « Je te l'ai dit, mon cœur. Je vais te montrer comment on se doit de traiter la femme qu'on aime. Je tiens toujours parole. »

Caroline se mordit la lèvre et grimpa dans l'habitacle. Il inclina la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire narquois. Elle se pencha vers lui et en un éclair, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes, ses mains perdues dans ses longues boucles blondes. Elle rompit le baiser quelques instants plus tard, savourant son goût sur ses lèvres. Avec un petit rire, il referma la portière et rejoignit rapidement le siège du conducteur.

- « Où allons-nous ? » s'enquit-elle, le visage rayonnant à l'idée de passer tout l'après-midi avec lui.

- « J'aimerais te présenter à des amis » sourit-il en démarrant la voiture.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Bon c'était un vrai chapitre de remplissage, parce que comme vous pouvez le voir, l'histoire n'a pas beaucoup avancé. Ceci dit, j'espère que vous avez aimé les moments Klaroline et je vous promets des... surprises dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera un chapitre décisif (je ne vous en dis pas plus).**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé des moments Klaroline ? De l'évolution de leur relation ? Du passage lemon ? De la discussion entre les trois filles ? Et à votre avis, à qui Klaus veut présenter Caroline ? (je pense que ça va vous surprendre XD)**

**Comme toujours, un énorme merci pour votre soutien ! Je ne sais plus comment le dire, je suis un vrai disque rayé, mais vos reviews sont toujours autant appréciées !**

**Passez une bonne semaine !**

**A bientôt =)**


End file.
